Crush
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Jade y Tori, ¿amigas? Quizá no, quizá algo muy diferente.
1. Crush

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

El cansancio de no saber por que su compañera de escuela se empeñaba en recalcar que no eran amigas había llegado a su límite. Dos años habían pasado ya. ¿No había sido suficiente?

—No entiendo en qué te afecta tanto —le reclamó la latina durante el almuerzo.

—Le dijiste al vicerrector que me habías ayudado en la obra porque era tu amiga. No lo eres y no quiero que andes por ahí de mentirosa.

—Jade… —quiso decir su novio, pero se detuvo tras una mirada amenazadora.

—No he hecho más que demostrarte que lo soy desde que llegué a esta escuela.

—Te equivocas —le respondió Jade, sin siquiera regresar a verla—. Yo no soy amiga de cualquier persona. Somos conocidas —concluyó llevándose unas papas fritas a la boca y siguió ignorándola.

Eso era quizá lo que más le molestaba. Jade de verdad actuaba como si le importase un pepino todo, como si estuviera convencida de esa realidad y no hubiese posibilidad de que las cosas cambien.

—¿Entonces por qué vienes a mí cada vez que tienes un problema? —le preguntó Tori—. No veo que vayas con Cat, Robbie o Andre.

—Porque prefiero no incomodar a mis amigos con mis problemas. Además, tú siempre estés dispuesta a arrastrarte por los demás. Eso no nos convierte en nada especial.

"¡¿Arrastrarme?!", pensó la latina fúrica.

—¡Está bien, Jade! ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, tan solo somos conocidas que se odian. ¿Feliz?

Dicho esto se levantó tomando su bolso y salió en dirección a los casilleros para recoger sus libros y esperar como idiota en la puerta del aula.

Jade ni siquiera se preocupó en tomarse en serio ese enfado. Pero el resto de chicos no tenía la misma actitud.

—Deberías disculparte —le mencionó Beck a su novia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mentí?

—Vamos Jade, todos aquí sabemos que la consideras tu amiga y solo quieres molestarla —le dijo Andre.

—Están equivocados.

—¿Podrías por favor disculparte? —le pidió Beck.

—No me veas con esa cara de cachorro a medio morir. Vega no es amiga mía y no voy a disculparme.

—Okey.

—Exacto.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema —dijo el moreno—. ¿Recuerdas que querías que te llevara a la tienda gótica en la tarde?

—Claro que sí, hoy es el lanzamiento de… —le respondió ella cortándose al ver una mueca conocida—. No, ni se te ocurra Beck.

—Lo siento, pero me ocupé.

—¡No!

El chico se alzó de hombros e intentó continuar con su comida.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe? —le preguntó ella lanzando la suya al plato—. Perfecto, voy.

Se levantó de la mesa y con paso enfurecido fue a buscarla al edificio.

Dio un vistazo al pasillo y no la encontró, así que aceleró su caminar hasta el baño, tampoco estaba allí.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se metió?!

Apenas terminó esta frase una canción conocida comenzó a sonar a lo lejos. La música salía de una de las aulas vacías al fondo del pasillo.

Debía ser ella. No era para nada extraño que el edificio quedase completamente vacío a la hora de almuerzo.

—Odio a Beck —se dijo a si misma antes de encaminarse hacía el salón. Se acercó a la puerta con cuidado y metió apenas la cabeza dentro de la oscuridad del lugar.

—¿Vega? —preguntó encendiendo la luz un segundo después.

—¡Aj!, ¿qué quieres? —respondió la latina levantándose del piso donde se había acomodado.

—¿Qué haces aquí… tan sola? —le preguntó Jade tratando de ser amable.

—Espero a que abran la clase de música. La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Beck quiere que te pida una disculpa.

—Aw, que tierno. No necesitas hacerlo. Ya me quedó claro como son las cosas entre nosotras.

—Las cosas siempre han sido muy claras, Vega —contestó la gótica enfrentándola—. Tú y yo no somos amigas. Lo máximo que podemos ser es conocidas, compañeras de clase, dos chicas atractivas que probablemente algún día se tirarán los perros; quizá hasta cojamos, pero eso será todo. No te ilusiones con cosas que no van a suceder.

Tori entonces la miró incrédula. ¿Esas eran sus disculpas?

Qué más podía esperar de ella. Ya debería saber que su _no amiga_ le saldría con algo así.

—Solo te digo la verdad —añadió Jade.

A lo que la latina respondió respirando fuertemente y sonrió de lado mientras negaba mirando al piso. Tori realmente había llegado al límite máximo y, con un acto súbito, se acercó a ella con violencia, le tapó la boca con su mano izquierda y la presionó contra la pared, tomándola completamente por sorpresa.

—La verdad, ¿eh? —le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos—. No eres mi amiga, pero ¿quieres coger conmigo?

La otra chica estaba más que impactada por la reacción de su compañera que no supo qué contestar. Su cuerpo completamente congelado ante la pregunta que le hacían.

—¿Es eso? ¿No quieres ser mi amiga porque me tienes ganas?

La respiración de su contraparte comenzaba a dificultarse por el bloqueo en su boca, pero no hizo nada por cambiar su posición.

—Dime Jade, ¿a Beck le excita que pienses en mí de esa forma? —La gótica siguió sin inmutarse—. ¿Lo haces mientras estás con él?

Tori entonces pudo distinguir la intriga que le estaba provocando. Algo de verdad había en sus conclusiones que no dejaban a Jade responder como usualmente lo haría en una situación así.

La morena se tomó un par de segundos en decidir si su siguiente movida comprobaría sus sospechas y fue subiendo su mano libre por el blanco vientre de su compañera, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

¿Debía dudar de haber acertado?

Para nada. Qué fácil se le estaba haciendo manejar a la _indomable Jade West_. Qué sensación tan placentera ser, por primera vez, la que tenía el poder.

Sin detenerse fue bajando su toque hasta llegar al borde de su falda negra e insertó un dedo entre su piel y la tela. Lo dejó allí, inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta ver que Jade abría sus azules ojos y le devolvía nuevamente la mirada.

Los de Tori se mantuvieron fijos observando profundo de aquellos que no sabían que pasaría después. Quitó su dedo de esa posición y continuó tocándola por sobre la tela plisada, deslizándose por su pierna, acariciando su muslo hasta colarse directamente en su centro.

—No puedo verlas, pero estoy segura de que tus bragas son negras —le mencionó pasando la yema de su dedo por el filo de las mismas—, son cortas, vaya. ¿Quién diría que la _enigmática_ Jade West no dejaría nada a la imaginación?

Entonces hizo a un lado la tela del frente y sintió esa blanca piel directamente con el dorso de su mano.

—Beck de seguro se divierte mucho de tenerte así… tan… desnuda —le susurró esto último y le sonrió.

Ante la mirada todavía desorientada de su compañera, Tori comenzó a subir y bajar sus dígitos provocando que Jade incremente notablemente su respiración. Su boca todavía cubierta por su mano presionándola suavemente contra la pared.

—Jade… wow. ¿Te mojas así solo pensando en mí? —le dijo Tori al inmiscuirse entre sus pliegues—. Awww, que dulce.

La gótica por un segundo sintió tanto enojo al sentirse burlada que encontró una pizca de fuerza para quejarse, pero Tori aprovechó el momento para profundizar sus caricias y penetrarla apenas con la punta de su anular, volviendo a sonreír cuando vio la reacción de esa chica que se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible.

—Aparentemente, por dentro, no eres tan fría como te muestras al mundo —le dijo sin detener el movimiento circular en su suave entrada.

Los ojos de Jade ya no querían enfrentarse a la latina. Se sentía vencida e impotente, así que los cerró con fuerza intentando no mostrar más vulnerabilidad.

Tori entonces creyó que la tortura había sido suficiente y fue sacando de a poco su mano de entre las faldas de Jade.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima se hizo un paso hacia atrás y procedió a acercar su mano derecha hasta la altura de su pecho. Sus dedos húmedos brillaban de manera singular.

—Me pregunto a qué sabes —mencionó mirándolos por un segundo. Jade, en ese momento, no pudo evitar ponerle nuevamente toda la atención posible—. Tendré que probarte para descubrirlo, ¿no crees?

Ante la sorpresa de la pálida chica —quien no había puesto protesta alguna hasta ese instante—, volvió a sonreír y abrió los labios, llevándose el dedo medio a la boca con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Lo introdujo hasta la mitad y lo succionó suavemente hasta llegar a la punta. Jade no supo qué más hacer que tragar pesadamente mientras la miraba.

—Tan delicado —declaró Tori regresando su mano a un lado de su cuerpo—. Debe ser porque eres vegetariana.

Y así como la había acorralado en un principio, se separó de ella soltándola por completo. Tomó sus cosas del pupitre donde las había dejado al llegar y se dirigió a la puerta, volteando solo para decirle:

—No necesito ser tu amiga, Jade. No te preocupes por la disculpa. Con esto me basta.

Jade simplemente no supo qué responderle y la miró partir cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hey a todos ustedes. Antes que nada, gracias aquellos que me dejaron un review en el oneshot de la semana pasada. No saben cómo aprecio sus palabras.

Muchos me pidieron que lo continúe y seguramente lo haré. Ya vino a mí la idea de un segundo capítulo. Pero hasta mientras, voy a publicar este corto fic diario.

No va a tener muchos capítulos, supongo que unos… ¿siete?

Veamos en donde termina, pero por el momento es un fic super corto y, al ser diario, tampoco tendrá una cantidad muy grande de palabras en cada capítulo (que ando a full con trabajo), pero quería volver a escribir y esta es la excusa perfecta.

Gracias por pasarse por aquí y espero que les guste.

Saludos a todos.

PD. La canción a la que le dedico el título se llama _**Crush**_ de _**Yuna y Usher**_.


	2. Midnight City

**Midnight City**

* * *

Lo único en lo que Jade pudo pensar desde que salió de ese salón era que Victoria Vega era una bruja, una sacerdotisa vudú, una hechicera, hipnotista o algo parecido, porque no había otra explicación para cómo la había sometido sin que ella pusiera un poco de resistencia.

¿Cómo había permitido semejante atrevimiento de una insignificante chica? ¿Por qué no había tenido la voluntad para detenerla? No, no había otra justificación.

¡Era una bruja!

Tori, por el contrario, parecía la dulce e inocente chica de siempre. Atendió sin problema al resto de sus clases del día como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada? ¿Había sido momentáneamente poseída por un demonio o qué? Porque la virginal Tori Vega jamás habría podido acercarse así a alguien, mucho menos a ella.

Para cuando la gótica llegó a su casa ya era un manojo de nervios. Había estado mentalmente ausente durante las dos últimas horas de clases e ignorado la conversación de su novio en el camino a casa. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era la imagen de su compañera sentada al otro lado del aula, mirando a la pizarra y acariciando sus labios inconscientemente con aquellos dedos que la habían tocado a ella justo antes.

"Esto no puede volver a suceder", pensaba Jade mirando al techo de su alcoba. "¡Yo tengo que dejarle muy claro que a mí no puede dominar así! ¡Que yo soy la que impone las reglas! ¡Que a mí nadie me toca sin mi permiso! ¡Sin que yo lo pida!"

Encerró con furia sus dedos haciendo puño y golpeó el colchón con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero nada era suficiente para calmar su frustración.

—¡Ajjj! —protestó gritando.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —le preguntó su madre entrando por el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —le respondió Jade enderezándose apoyada en sus codos.

—Son las seis de la tarde, hija. Acabo de llagar del trabajo.

—¡Las seis!

—Sí, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí —le contestó volviendo a su posición inicial.

—¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?

—No tengo —le mintió. Lo que no tenía era intensión de abrir un libro hasta descifrar lo que había sucedido y por qué.

—Algo te ocurre —insistió la mujer reclinándose en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a su hija.

—¡No!

Su madre no era tonta, ni se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente. Sabía que su hija hablaría eventualmente, por lo que la esperó allí, sin moverse.

—No te vas a ir, ¿no? —le preguntó al sentirla observándola.

—¿Solo dime qué pasó, Jade?

—Nada… —respondió ella dejando unos minutos pasar, pero al ver que su madre estaba empeñada en no dejarla en paz, se decidió a soltar lo que tenía atorado en el pecho—. Mamá —inició la chica—, ¿cómo… detienes a alguien que te está molestando?

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, ya sabes. Si alguien se te acerca y hace algo que no quieres, ¿cómo lo detienes?

—¿Alguien te hizo daño… a ti?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió Jade viendo la cara preocupada de su madre. Suficiente tenía ya con su propia angustia como para que su madre hiciera alboroto si se enteraba de la verdad—. Me refiero a ¿cómo detienes a alguien que te fastidia? ¿Cómo alejas a alguien que no quieres cerca?

—Fácil, hablas con ellos y les pones límites.

—Ajá, súper fácil.

—Mira, Jade —empezó a decirle su madre sentándose a su lado—. Las palabras son el arma más fuerte que un ser humano tiene. Debes aprender a pedir lo que quieres y demandar el respeto que mereces —le dijo recibiendo un rodeo de ojos de su hija—. Me escuchaste bien y no hace falta que le des un golpe —advirtió la mujer, recordando las tantas veces que la llamaron para reclamarle su comportamiento violento—. Dime, ¿quién es esta persona que te está molestando que no reaccionaste como siempre lo haces?

—No es nadie. Solo una chica de mi salón —respondió Jade sin especificar un nombre.

—¿Y qué la hace tan especial para que no hayas… explotado?

La gótica suspiró con pesadez y soltó un simple:

—No lo sé.

—Bueno —dijo su madre—, ya lo descubrirás.

La mujer se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación regresó a ver a su vencida hija y le preguntó:

—¿No ibas ir con Beck a ese festival de gente deprimida?

—No, lo cancelé… —le respondió sin protesta a la forma despectiva con la que se había referido a su subcultura favorita.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó su madre sorprendida—. Todavía es temprano, ¿sabes?

—¿Para qué? Ya no quiero ir.

—No hablo de tu festival, me refiero a que levantes la colita de esa cama, te tomes un café bien cargado y vayas a resolver tu problema con esa chica.

—¿De verdad crees que debería hablar con ella?

—Hija, la única forma en que la gente puede escucharte, es si lo dices en voz alta —le recomendó la mujer y volviendo a entrar a la alcoba, jaló a su hija del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Vete ya y resuelve esto, que no me gusta verte así.

Su madre tuvo que llevarla a empujones hasta la cocina, pero una vez que bebió un pequeño expreso ultra cargado, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió decidida a seguir sus consejos. Aunque cuando llegó a la casa de los Vega le costó unos buenos veinte minutos dar un paso fuera del vehículo.

—¡Listo, hagamos esto! —se dijo a sí misma.

Dio dos respiros profundos, bloqueó mentalmente la impotencia que todavía sentía por lo de la mañana y, con paso decidido, llegó a la puerta; sin siquiera golpearla, giró el picaporte y entró. La mala costumbre de la familia de dejar abierta su casa, le había favorecido en esta ocasión.

La sala y la cocina estaban vacías. Tampoco se escuchaba a la insoportable de Trina gritar, lo que quería decir que, o la casa estaba completamente vacía, o Tori estaba sola en su alcoba.

Jade dio otro fuerte respiro y subió caminando directo al cuarto de su compañera. Mas ella no parecía estar allí.

"Genial", pensó dándose por vencida.

Con lo mucho que le había costado hacerle caso a su madre y, todo ese desgaste de energía, no había servido para nada. Estaba por dar media vuelta para regresar a su casa cuando escuchó a Tori llamar a sus espaldas:

—¿Jade?

La morena acababa de salir del cuarto de baño cubierta apenas con un camisón de franela que le llegaba peligrosamente por debajo de su cola. Sus piernas completamente descubiertas, su cabello mojado del baño que acababa de darse y sus labios rojos e hinchados por la temperatura del agua.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Emm… yo… amm… —Jade no supo qué decir mientras la observaba.

—Aja… ¿Y vas a hablar pronto o debería sentarme a esperar?

Ahí estaba, esa actitud que Jade había notado en la mañana, esa que no pudo detener y se convirtió en esa invasión que ahora la tenía así.

¡No más!

Esta vez no lo permitiría.

—Vine a advertirte que, lo que sucedió entre nosotras, no va a volver a pasar.

—¿Lo que sucedió? —le preguntó Tori fingiendo demencia.

—¡Basta, Vega! Sé que lo recuerdas. ¿Cómo no lo harías? No te hagas la idiota.

—No tengo idea de qué hablas —se mofó la latina caminando como si nada hacia su tocador.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —protestó la gótica—. Y déjame decirte que lo que sea que me hayas hecho para impedirme pelear contigo hoy, no va a volver a funcionar.

—¿Lo que yo te hice para qué, perdón? —le preguntó Tori volteando para verla.

—¡Ya sabes, tu… tu hipnotismo o brujería o lo que sea que me hayas hecho!

La latina le sonrió con gracia y, lentamente, caminó hacia ella. Al parecer, a su compañera le había costado mucho superar su encuentro y nuevamente le daba la oportunidad de tomar ventaja.

Jade comenzó a sentir la amenaza de su cercanía y dio dos pasos atrás, topándose con el filo de la cama, lo que la obligó a detenerse.

—Te refieres a —susurró coquetamente—… esto —concluyó Tori, colocando suavemente las manos sobre su cadera.

"¡¿Cómo diablos lo hizo otra vez?!", pensó Jade.

—Olvídalo Vega, no va a funcionar —le advirtió.

Pero la latina sabía que todavía podía presionar un poco más a la confundida chica que tenía en frente e inició un viaje en dirección vertical con sus manos, pasando por detrás de su espalda baja hasta cubrir a palma entera cada una de sus nalgas. Jade aún llevaba puesta aquella falda negra que había sido su cómplice en la mañana y Tori planeaba en sacarle el mayor de los provechos.

—Dime, Jade —le dijo mirándola fijamente a esos ojos azules—. ¿A Beck le gusta tu cola?

—No le digas cola no me gusta esa palabra.

La latina rió y se corrigió.

—¿Tus pompis?

—No soy un bebé.

—¿Tus… posaderas?

—¡Nalgas!

Tori no repitió esa palabra. Tan solo le sonrió, dándose cuenta de que, por más protesta que Jade quisiera poner, no hacía nada para quitarle sus manos de encima.

—¿Sabes? Si yo fuera él —inició la morena nuevamente—, te daría vuelta aquí mismo y te quitaría esas diminutas bragas, te empujaría contra el colchón y…

—¿Y qué? No tienes lo que se necesita para hacerme nada.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Que no puedo hacer que tu piel se contraiga del placer que te daría? ¿Que no puedo obligarte a soltar los gritos más extasiados que has dado en tu vida?

Con-ge-la-da.

Así se quedó la gótica al escuchar aquella declaración. Su mente vacía de respuestas que dar. Sus extremidades inútiles ante la falta de pensamiento y reacción.

Idiotizada es lo como la tenía, no hipnotizada.

Tori sin dudarlo un segundo o despegar su contacto visual, alzo la falda descubriendo la semidesnudez de su compañera. Introdujo un dedo de cada lado en esa ropa interior y la bajó apenas para liberarla y dejarla caer al piso, sin encontrar un ápice de resistencia.

Sus manos volvieron a subir hasta sus caderas, acariciando la mayor cantidad de piel posible y en un acto muy hábil, colocó a su compañera sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella.

—¿Alguna vez has besado a una mujer, Jade? —le preguntó sin recibir respuesta—. Eso es bueno, así te acordarás muy bien de quién te dio el mejor beso de tu vida —le susurró antes de juntar sus labios con delicadeza.

La humedad de su lengua no tardó en entrometerse acariciando esos labios rojos y carnosos, buscando a su contraparte. Jade tan solo cerró los ojos y dejó que las cosas sucedieran, sin entender qué estaba pasando o por qué se le hacía imposible negarse.

La tibieza de ese beso la estaba entorpeciendo cada vez más. Un hormigueo inició en su nuca y bajó por su espalda hasta invadirla por completo.

Quería más, quería probarla, quería saber qué le pasaba, pero no quería detenerla, no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Tori, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a terminar ahí. Rompió el beso con la misma suavidad y comenzó a bajar por su cuello.

—Cambiaste de perfume —le comentó al percibir su nuevo aroma—. Este es más cítrico, pero combina muy bien con lo dulce de tu piel.

Terminó esas palabras y volvió a dejar un camino de besos en dirección al sur.

—Me encanta el color de tu piel, ¿sabes? Tan blanca, tan pura y transparente…, como tú.

Dicho esto se posicionó justo en medio de esos dos montes cubiertos por la tela verde de su remera de mangas largas y continuó besándola hasta el ombligo.

Sin preguntar bajó sus manos hasta el filo de la falda y se introdujo por su vientre, alzando la tela verde casi hasta el cuello.

—Apuesto a que son rosados —mencionó sin más explicaciones y procedió a bajar ese corpiño de encaje negro hasta el borde inferior de sus senos, descubriéndolos.

Una sonrisa pícara acompañó esa victoria.

—Lo sabía.

Jade volvió a cerrar sus ojos al sentir como el frío cabello húmedo de su compañera caía en su pecho.

Tori abrió sus labios y con todas las ganas que había reunido y besó uno de esos rosados pezones, sintiendo como se endurecía con cada toque que su lengua le daba.

—Beck debe disfrutar muuucho de esto —le dijo continuando con el otro.

Jade no podía emitir sonido alguno que no fueran sus constantes suspiros y gemidos. Las sensaciones que Tori le estaba dando eran inexplicables, imparables, completamente excitantes y le estaban haciendo perder la razón. Pero nada se compararía a cuando sintió una plácida humedad justo en su centro.

Sabía que Tori estaba navegando su cuerpo, que le había dicho un par de cosas más, pero nada de eso fue procesado por su cerebro hasta ese momento.

Sintió que despertaba repentinamente para encontrarse rendida ante un placer sin igual. No había nada más suave que esos labios sobre su piel, no había nada más terso, más perfecto que ese movimiento que la atraía y la soltaba haciendo su cuerpo arder. Poco a poco fue sintiendo la tensión que las manos morenas de Tori ejercían sobre sus piernas atrayéndola más a su boca y sin pensarlo explotó de éxtasis cuando la lengua de su contraparte siguió en linea vertical hacia su entrada.

¿Qué vendría ahora? Tori realmente no estaba equipada para lo que debía seguir, ¿pero importaba? Todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento ya compensaba la totalidad de su corta vida sexual.

De repente, las manos que la rodeaban la abandonaron y pronto sintió ser separada ligeramente por las yemas de sus dedos. Tori buscaba un mejor acceso para lo que estaba por hacer.

Dicen que el tamaño no importa, sino la técnica, la forma, el saber cómo hacer las cosas y aquella latina sabía cómo desbaratarla a la perfección.

No le bastó más de algunos movimientos muy bien ejecutados con la punta de su lengua para tenerla temblando sin control.

Finalmente un gemido casi desesperado le avisó que había logrado su cometido y fue regresando lentamente hasta aquella posición inicial, buscando esos ojos azules que repentinamente parecían más oscuros por la dilatación de sus pupilas.

—¿Recuerdas mi sabor? —le preguntó Tori sin esperar una respuesta—. Ahora recordarás el tuyo.

Así nada más la morena volvió a besarla, con la misma sutileza de hace unos minutos y fue gustosamente correspondida.

Definitivamente Jade se había dejado llevar de una forma que no lograba entender, que no tenía sentido, que no podía procesar con lógica. Y ese sabor, su sabor junto con la suavidad del de su compañera, se sentía como el mejor premio.

—¡Tori, ya llegamos! —Escucharon ambas a o lejos. Eran los padres de la latina.

—¡Gracias por la información, mamá! —respondió Tori con un grito, separándose unos centímetros de Jade, a quien esas pocas palabras le bastaron para realmente darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Entró en conciencia e hizo a un lado a la morena de un solo empujón. Se acomodó rápidamente su ropa, se colocó sus bragas y caminó apresurada hasta la puerta.

—¡Esto no va a volver a suceder, ¿entiendes?! ¡Aléjate de mí, Vega!

Tori no pudo evitar reírse de aquella declaración y se acomodó sensualmente a lo largo de la cama.

—Lo que digas, Jade.

La pálida chica decidió no discutir más. Bajó con prisa las gradas hasta la planta baja y, sin notar a ninguno de los presentes, se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de la casa de los Vega sin intención de regresar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, como ya es el clásico, vamos ahí:

 **Driwling** : Gracias por tus palabras, es un shortfic, pocos capítulos, pero espero que los diviertan. Espero pronto regresar con otro fic diario o semanal ya más grande. Tengo varias ideas. gracias a ti por leer y muchos saludos.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Pues aquí está el siguiente, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos y gracias por leer.

 **Guest** : Yo no creo en eso de pasiva y activa, aunque en este caso, sí, muy pasiva Jade, pero ya iremos descubriendo el por qué. Gracias por leer.

 **LittleRock17** : ¡Pequeña roca! Nadie es tan frío por dentro… XD. Según recuerdo tu eres muy fan de Jade, así que veo por qué la sorpresa. Pero espera, espera que tengo pensadas cosas muy divertidas. Gracias por leer, saludos.

 **pumuky13** : Este fic si que tendrá mucho picante. Así que a preparar el paladar. Gracias por leer y suerte.

 **SweetDreams** : gracias por leer y por la carita.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Para saber qué onda con Jade todavía vamos a tener que esperar un poco, pero espero que se diviertan con los capítulos hasta eso. Gracias por leer y suerte.

 **Marilinn** : Siempre me ha gustado una Tori más atrevida, así que esta es la oportunidad de explotarla un poco, ¿no crees? Espero que te gusten los capítulos. Gracias por el review y suerte.

 **erivip7** : ¡Oh! que bueno volver a saber de ti. La verdad es que esta idea se me vino muy fuerte con Tori tan fuerte y Jade tan débil al enfrentarse a ella. Tenía que escribirlo. Gracias por el review y mucha suerte.

 **elli** : Creo que vamos a descubrir muchas cosas de ambas en este fic. Espero hacerle justicia a sus personajes y que les guste a ustedes. Gracias por leer, suerte.

 **M Jazive** : Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutes. Este seguirá por unos capítulos más, espero tener más tiempo para otras historias. Suerte hoy y un buen día.

Gracias a todos los que leen y nos vemos mañana.


	3. Don't Let Me Down

**Don't let me down**

* * *

Según Jade, había sido un pésima idea haber ido en auto a la casa de los Vega esa tarde, porque ahora tenía la necesidad de cruzarse de piernas y sentir que protegía la poca intimidad que le quedaba.

La sensación que la lengua de la latina le había dado, sería muy difícil de olvidar. Y aunque ella no había sido virgen desde hace ya algún tiempo, ese acto definitivamente le había abierto la mente a un mundo completamente nuevo de experiencias que jamás había imaginado que podían existir.

Quizá Tori lo había dicho con prepotencia, pero ese beso si que había sido el mejor que había recibido en su vida.

—¡Muévete camarona! —le gritó un tipo al pasar a su lado con su auto. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba obstaculizando el tráfico en media vía, sin percatarse de que el semáforo había cambiado a verde hace unos minutos.

Nada estaba bien. Es más, seguir el consejo de su madre, le había arruinado aún más la existencia.

"No, no es lo que Vega me hizo", pensó. "Es que Beck y yo no hemos tenido sexo en mucho tiempo y… ¡Fue la necesidad! ¡Eso! Soy una maldita necesitada, calenturienta que se moría de ganas de tener sexo y ya... Tori estaba ahí, que sirva para algo", justificaba lo sucedido. "Pero esto se arregla fácil".

Sin mirar que el reloj marcaba casi las ocho de la noche, dio media vuelta en la intersección y se dirigió al único lugar que pudo pensar para resolver su problema, la casa rodante de Beck.

Él era su novio, ella lo amaba. ¿Qué mejor que hacer el amor con —valga la redundancia— el amor de su vida? No hay nada mejor que eso, ¿no?

Bajo del auto dando un portazo y golpeo un par de veces la puerta. El moreno, que había estado haciendo su tarea, no tardó en abrirle y dejarla pasar. Casi inmediatamente fue atacado por sus labios empujándolo contra la pared del fondo.

—Cógeme —le dijo Jade yendo directo al grano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, confundido. Si no habían tenido relaciones en tanto tiempo era porque ella siempre le ponía peros.

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo repita, Beck?

El chico ni pestañeó dos veces antes de apresurarse a quitarse el cinturón y bajarse los pantalones. Bruscamente la tomó por la cintura y los dio la vuelta, cargando a Jade para sentarla sobre su escritorio.

Digamos que él estaba aún más _necesitado_ que ella y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de quitarle su ropa interior, se limitó a moverla a un lado y procedió a hacer lo que se le había pedido.

Gran, gran error.

—¡Au! —se quejó Jade al sentirlo apresurarse en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Beck, estúpidamente.

Nada estaba _bien_.

De hecho el día empeoraba para Jade en lo que a seguridad y certeza tenía sobre lo que era su vida y su relación, no solo con él, sino con esa latina que, de la nada, se había robado toda su atención.

Los minutos pasaban y los « _cómo»_ seguían acumulándose en su mente, Ya no sabía ni qué responderse.

¿Cómo es que su novio la conocía tan poco? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera había hecho el esfuerzo de descubrirla, de interesarse en tocar con sus dedos algo más que la tela de sus bragas para abrirse camino? ¿Cómo es que, teniéndola tan cerca ni siquiera se había percatado de que su perfume era distinto? Todas cosas que Tori, sin ser siquiera su amiga, había hecho de una u otra forma en un solo día.

Ahí estaba él, gimiendo mientras arremetía contra ella con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, mientras Tori la había acariciado desde el segundo número uno, aprovechando cada momento para hacerle saber su interés. Cada uno de sus besos habían sido con intención, con pasión, con una atención que no tenía de ese chico que la llamaba su novia.

La diferencia más grande es que mientras él se satisfacía con su _muñeca plástica_ , Tori descubría detalles de su piel, de su ser, la perseguía con su lengua, la disfrutaba con su cuerpo.

No, nada estaba bien.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos juntos y Jade ya no podía esperar para que su novio terminara y poder irse a su casa. Ahora recordaba por qué se le hacía tan pesado iniciar algo con él y ponía cualquier excusa, como que había almorzado atún y no se había lavado los dientes.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, tan rápido como inició...

—¡Uy! —dijo Beck—. Dime que todavía estás tomando las píldoras anticonceptivas.

—¡No me jodas, Beck!

—¡Lo siento!, pero no me diste tiempo a nada y...

—Hazte a un lado.

—¡Vamos, no te enojes! Podemos pasar por la farmacia comprando una pastilla del día después.

Jade prefirió salir inmediatamente de allí y no escucharlo más. No sabía ni por qué había tomado una decisión tan boba como ir a tener sexo con su novio después de dejar que otra persona la toque con mucha más intimidad que él.

El día de verdad no podía empeorar más. Se apresuró a casa y apenas llegó se sintió algo aliviada. Tomaría un baño e iría directo a la cama. Subió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y procedió a llenar la bañera con agua hirviendo. Eligió un poco música suave, vertió burbujas en el agua y se recostó, quedándose dormida al poco tiempo.

—¡Ejem! —La despertó su madre.

—¡Dios, me asustaste!

—Jade, dime que no tuviste relaciones con Beck sin protección... ¡otra vez!

—Mamá... —quiso defenderse la chica quien ya conocía ese sermón de memoria.

—¡No! Te lo dije la vez pasada: No quiero saber de tus irresponsabilidades de nuevo.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! Juro que a veces quisiera con toda el alma que fueras lesbiana. ¡Así no tendría que preocuparme por lo que harás los siguientes dieciocho años y nueve meses de tu vida!

—Mamá...

—Sal de ahí y vístete para que laves tu ropa. Yo no quiero ni tocar... _cosas_ que no me conciernen.

La mujer salió tan enojada como había entrado al cuarto de baño y decidió no hablar con su hija por lo que restaba de la noche, a ver si así escarmentaba. A la mañana siguiente, lo único que le dijo fue:

—Dile a Beck, que la próxima vez que se le ocurra salir contigo más le vale que me enseñe una caja llena de condones o no te llevará ni a la esquina, ¿entendido?

Jade prefirió no responderle que ella había sido la de la genial idea de buscarlo para tener sexo y salió a la escuela esperando que el día fuese mejor que el anterior.

Tan pronto como estacionó su auto pudo ver a Beck esperándola a un lado.

—¡Hey! —la saludo alzando nada más un par de dedos—. ¿Pasaste por la farmacia ayer?

Jade bufó con cansancio de solo pensar que faltaban más de doce horas para volver a su cama y siguió caminando sin responderle.

—¿Todavía sigues enojada? Ya te dije que lo sentía —le dijo persiguiéndola por el estacionamiento.

—Mi mamá quiere que le pases la factura de los condones si piensas salir conmigo el fin de semana —le mencionó ella.

—¡¿Se lo contaste?!

—¡No, idiota! ¿Cómo crees? —le reclamó deteniendo su paso—. Encontró mi ropa interior con tu ADN impregnado.

Él la quedó mirando con la cara de estar calculando la superficie del Sol, la Luna, Júpiter y Saturno al mismo tiempo en su mente.

—¡Se llama gravedad! ¿O crees que regresé a casa parada de manos?

—Ah… —respondió el chico finalmente entendiendo—. Mira, ya te dije que lo sentía. Todo sucedió muy rápido y… Bueno, qué hay con la pastilla. ¿La tomaste?

—No. Si me embarazaste tendrás que trabajar en el restaurante chino igual que yo. Te jodiste —le dijo con toda seriedad y siguió su camino.

El chico claramente era un manojo de nervios, aún así, Jade decidió dejarlo preocupado como castigo por su falta de cariño con ella la noche anterior y pasó la mañana ignorándolo.

—¿Qué te pasa hermano? —le preguntó Andre al acercarse a él con Tori antes del almuerzo—. Estás más pálido que un fantasma.

El moreno les hizo una señal y los guió hasta el armario del conserje. Cerró la puerta y se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo explicarles el lío en el que se había metido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su amiga.

—Mmm, no —contestó y calló nuevamente.

—Habla, Beck. Se van a terminar los burritos.

—Okey. Lo que pasa es que anoche, Jade llegó a mi casa y de la nada me pidió… —volvió a interrumpirse.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron ambos al unísono después de unos segundos.

—Que tuviéramos sexo.

—¡Bieeen! —exclamó Andre, subiendo su mano para que le diera unos cinco que nunca recibió. A Tori por su lado, no le hizo mucha gracia la noticia. Significaba que inmediatamente después de que ella la había tenido en su cama, la gótica había ido corriendo a los brazos de su novio. Linda forma de decir: _Buen trabajo Tori, pero te quedaste corta_.

—El problema es que fui muy torpe. No calculé bien… y pues… La cuestión es que… terminé adentro y no usé protección —dijo Beck, liberándose finalmente—. ¿Y ahora qué hago si está embarazada?

La cara de victoria de su amigo se tornó en una de terror, la de Tori solo en una de disgusto.

—No te preocupes. Jade está tomando la píldora. La vi ayer antes entrar a la primera hora.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! —exclamó el moreno aliviado y sonrió—. Gracias Tori. No estoy listo para ser papá, menos con ella.

" _Menos con ella_ ", se repitió la latina internamente. "¡Aj, qué idiota!"

—Bueno, pues si no quieres tener hijos usa protección, ¿no crees?

—Sí, lo sé. Usualmente termino afuera…

—¿Sabes que? Dejémoslo así. —Esta vez lo interrumpió ella. No quería saber más detalles.

—Pero esperen, si Jade sabe que no puede estar embarazada, ¿por qué se comporta tan cortante conmigo?

—¿Qué exactamente hiciste ayer? —preguntó Andre.

—¡Nada! Es decir, ella fue la que canceló el plan de ir al festival gótico, pero por la noche llegó a mi casa sin avisar pidiéndome que tengamos sexo, ¡después de un mes de no tener relaciones! ¿Qué querían que haga?

—Bueno en eso tienes razón. Si ella estaba caliente y quería, no le veo el problema —acordó Andre.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo, Beck? —preguntó Tori, dudosa de que Jade hubiese estado con ganas después de haberla hecho terminar como lo hizo.

—¿Literalmente? —preguntó él susodicho—. Me dijo: ¡Cógeme!

—Vaya, qué sutil —dijo Tori sarcásticamente.

—Esas fueron sus palabras y yo hice exactamente lo que me pidió.

—Espera… —Tori volvió a interrumpirlo, pensando en lo que su amigo acababa de decir—. ¿Jade llegó a tu casa, te dijo _cógeme_ y tú lo hiciste así nada más?

—Pues… sí.

—No la… —La latina quiso darse a entender moviendo sus manos, pero el chico en frente de ella no parecía comprender—. Ya sabes, no la disfrutaste un poco antes de hacerlo.

—¡Ella no me dio tiempo!

Tori rodó sus ojos, preguntándose como Beck podía ser tan ciego.

—A ver, vamos a aclarar esto —le dijo—. Tú, el galán de la escuela, el chico que se supone es algo así como una leyenda entre los hombres por tener a la novia más guapa de la escuela, ¿no te preocupaste por el juego previo? ¿No la acariciaste? ¿No le diste un masaje? ¡¿Qué se yo?!

—Ella no es ese tipo de chica, Tori. No le gustan las vueltas…

—Hermanooo… —fue lo único que dijo Andre seguido de una corta risa.

A Tori, por el contrario, no le causó nada de gracia. Finalmente entendía porqué Jade había puesto tan poca resistencia a lo que había sucedido entre ellas, si es que había puesto alguna, en realidad.

—¿Ustedes creen que Jade estaba esperando que sea más… romántico o algo?

—¡Es una chica, Beck! —exclamó Andre.

—¡Pero ella no es así, lo juro! Siempre protesta cuando quiero hacerle cosas.

—¡ES-UNA-CHICA, no la palma de tu mano! —le reclamó Tori, a lo que Beck respondió sorprendido:

—¡Pero ella no es así!

—Tan solo contéstame algo, Beck —dijo Tori.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Cuántos lunares tiene Jade… yo qué sé… en el pecho?

Una pregunta relativamente fácil para alguien que llevaba más de año y medio teniendo relaciones con ella.

—Amm…

No necesitaba decir más. Era un caso perdido.

—Te daré un pequeño consejo, querido amigo —le dijo ella, sin la más mínima intensión de ayudarlo demasiado—. Préstale más atención a tu novia o la vas a perder.

Dicho esto la puerta del armario se abrió súbitamente con Jade parada en el portal.

—¿Se extraviaron en camino al comedor? —les preguntó—. Queda allá afuera.

Los chicos salieron uno a uno, mas antes de que Tori pudiera seguirlos, Jade la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo un momento.

—Más te vale que no le digas nada a Beck sobre lo que pasó entre nosotras.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Tan solo no lo hagas. No quisiera que tu secreto se esparza por toda la escuela.

—¿Secreto? Yo no tengo ningún secreto.

—Tu lesbianismo fue noticia para mí.

—¿Qué te hace creer que soy lesbiana? —le preguntó la latina.

—Me quedó muy claro ayer.

—Que yo sepa cosas que tu novio ignora no me hace lesbiana —le dijo abriéndose paso—. Y no te preocupes, no tengo intensión de perder un amigo por ti. No lo vales.

Esa corta declaración la dejó fría y clavada en ese lugar mientras la veía alejarse.

Primero, ¿qué diablos creía Tori saber? Beck había sido su novio por más de dos años. ¿Con qué fundamentos se atrevía a asegurar que ella sabía más que él? Y segundo, ¿cómo que no lo valía? El momento que decidió tocarla de esa forma lo había arriesgado todo y había perdido a su amigo al mismo tiempo. ¿Era tonta o qué?

Lo que le hacía preguntarse algo más, ¿qué diablos tramaba? Tori debía haberse dado cuenta del puñal que le estaba clavando a su supuesto amigo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Solo para contrariarla, para vengarse? ¿Era eso suficiente? ¿Eso lo valía?

Ahí estaba la morena, al otro lado de la mesa, calmada y sonriendo con Cat, conversando con toda naturalidad y ella no pudo evitar sentirse diminuta.

Todo lo que sintió cuando la besó, cuando la tocó; toda la atención que le dio —atención que no tenía de su propio novio—, ¿había sido solo un juego?

" _No lo vales_ ", recordó. ¿Pero qué era lo que no valía? ¿Tomar el riesgo de perder un amigo o ella en general? Porque Beck era su novio, no perdía nada haciendo un esfuerzo, pero tampoco le ponía interés alguno.

—No me siento bien —dijo Jade cansada de pensar y se levantó a tirar la comida que todavía quedaba en la bandeja—. Faltaré las últimas dos horas de clase.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó su novio.

—Sí, iré a casa. Quiero dormir.

Beck se ofreció a llevarla, mas, lo que ella quería era estar sola. De todas formas, él no insistió, lo que no la hizo sentir mejor.

Recogió su chaqueta de la silla y, antes de encaminarse a la salida, cruzó rápidamente miradas con Tori. La latina notó que algo estaba muy mal con su compañera y sospechó que ella había tenido algo que ver, por la forma en que dejó de mirarla. En silencio la vio alejarse con un paso decaído. Su primer instinto fue seguirla, pero todos sus amigos se preguntarían el porqué, así que decidió faltar discretamente a la última hora para ir a buscarla.

Cuando finalmente se encontró frente a esa puerta roja, respiró fuerte y tocó el timbre. No obtuvo respuesta, pero decidió esperar de todas formas. Jade había dicho que iba a dormir.

Tras unos minutos, dio unos pasos atrás y vio una sombra que cruzaba la ventana de la sala. Poco después la puerta se abrió con una Jade que cargaba unos pesados ojos rojos e hinchados.

—¿Qué quieres, Vega? ¿No deberías estar en la clase de historia?

—Vine a disculparme —le contestó ella.

—¿Por lo de ayer?

—No —dijo a secas—. Por lo que te dije hoy.

—¿Cuál de todas las cosas que dijiste? Fueron muchas.

—Todas las que te hicieron daño.

—No te sientas tan importante, no creas que estoy así por ti.

—Sé que no es así, pero… —Tori se acomodó un poco, todavía parada afuera. Al parecer Jade no tenía intensiones de dejarla pasar. Debería decirlo todo allí, sin nada de privacidad—. Mira… yo…

De verdad hubiese sido más fácil hacer esto en un lugar más íntimo, pero bueno.

—Beck ha sido mi amigo desde el minuto que pisé Hollywood Arts —le recordó—. Aún así, lo que siento por ti… es demasiado fuerte, es… más importante.

La expresión triste de Jade cambio sutilmente a una de duda. ¿Había escuchado bien lo que Tori acababa de decir?

—No estoy enamorada de ti si te lo preguntas. No creo en el amor sin una relación y tú y yo no somos ni siquiera amigas —le aclaró la morena—. Pero… me gustas, eres especial y cuando insinuaste que yo te gustaba, aunque haya sido una insignificante oportunidad, tuve que tomarla.

Jade no le respondió, no quería interrumpirla diciendo alguna estupidez que lo arruinara todo.

—Creo que lo que quiero decir es que… lo vales. Vales arriesgarlo todo y… si Beck no puede fijarse en los cinco hermosos lunares que cubren tu pecho o en lo fascinante que es ver tus labios hincharse allí abajo con tan solo acariciarlos… Si él no puede distinguir la dulzura en tu voz cuando tienes un orgasmo, no sé… Creo que te mereces algo más.

¿Era eso tan difícil de decir?

Porque Tori tenía la boca llena de razón. Si Beck no podía interesarse en al menos buscar un par de palabras bonitas que decirle antes de intimar con ella, ¿qué diablos hacía con él?

—En todo caso. Debo irme. Mamá quería que llegue temprano a casa para ir juntos al campeonato de karate de Trina y ya estoy tarde —mencionó Tori, dando media vuelta—. Nos vemos el lunes.

Jade se mantuvo en silencio sosteniendo la puerta mientras la veía cruzar la acera y perderse en la curva de la esquina. Quizo decirle un gracias, pero de verdad no quería arruinarlo.

—Me gusta esa chica.

—¡Mamá! —le reclamó el susto cerrando la puerta—. Odio cuando llegas temprano a casa.

—Y yo que no faltes a clases, pero regresemos al punto —replicó la mujer—. Es muy linda y me alegra que tengas más alternativas que Beck, pero sería bueno si esta chica me trajera un certificado de salud antes de volver a acostarse con mi hija.

CON-GE-LA-DA.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ay, siento que los capítulos siempre se van a cortar así, de una forma medio violenta XD.

La canción de hoy: **_Don't let me down - The Chainsmokers_**.

 **Alexa Garcia** : Este capítulo ya fue más tranquilo, pero ya vienen los demás. Y sí, Jade quiere y quiere y quiere más. Veamos como termina todo. Suerte y gracias por leer.

 **Hakulandia Dleifder** : Tú eres nueva en los reviews, pero si que no tan nueva en los autores. Tengo que confesar que yo te leí a ti hace muchísimo tiempo "SexPhone", Dios. Créeme que no sé como lo lee la gente, pero yo me mato de la risa cuando lo escribo. Es como: Bueno pongamos esta situación incómoda con esta palabra rara y así. Si vieras que me queda la cara de Guasón cuando termino un capítulo. Espero que sigas divirtiéndote, aunque el capítulo de hoy era más tranquilo. Suerte y gracias por leer.

 **Guest** : Eh, que bueno que te haya gustado. A mí me gusta como va también. Sí, ¿verdad? La Tori sensual, pega, pega. Pero también me gusta la Tori sensible.

 **Rustjacque** : ¡Hey! Genial que e haya gustado. Gracias por leer y perdón por la demora de la publicación de hoy. Jajajaja con lo de las pantaletas de Jade. Saludos y buen fin de semana.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Eso sí, la rutina de que Tori es la super virgen no va mucho conmigo. Digo, por qué Jade no puede ser la que menos experiencia tenga. Solo ha tenido un novio que conocemos y Tori como tres XD. Gracias por pasar por aquí y suerte.

 **LittleRock17** : Yo sabía que me acordaba que eras la novia de Jade. Tu suegra creo que le hará mucho bulling a su hija en este fic. Veamos como le va con sus pretendientes. Espero que hayas comido tu pollo (porque no entendí la referencia) XD. Suerte y buen fin de semana.

 **Marolch** : Genial, espero que te siga gustando y que tú también estés bien y mucha suerte. Buen fin de semana.

 **Sweet Dreams** : Yo tampoco podría resistirme a Tori, si es lindísima y esa sonrisa, no podría. Gracias por los cumplidos y ojalá que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Suerte!

 **Someone** : Yo también amo la palabra idiotizar, es muy… completa XD. Espero que no hayas dejado sorda a tu hermana. Por lo pronto ya sabemos cómo se siente Tori en realidad y algo algo de lo que está sintiendo Jade, pero que no es un fic tan largo así que no nos tomará mucho descubrir todo. Gracias por leer y mucha suerte.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Oh, gracias :D. Eso mismo. ¿quién no ha tenido esos momentos en que no sabes ni qué decir? Como que te congelas y no sabes nada. A mí me ha pasado mucho. Pobre Jade XD. ¿Tú crees que debería ser más larga? veamos qué pasa después de esta semana. Yo la verdad la pensé para que sea corta. Pero podríamos ver. Mucha suerte y buena noche.

 **erivip7** : XD, espero que no hayas puesto una cara rara en el trabajo al leerlo. Y sí, ella: _Bueno, vamos ahí_. Y pum, Tori la termina quitándole lo hétero. Saludos y mucha suerte.

 **Dios17** : Jade, ¿posesiva? XD Pero claro que sí. En todo caso, creo que habrán momentos muy divertidos por venir. Gracias por leer y suerte.

 **Kuroneko** : ¡Hey! ¿Cómo va la vida? Perdón por lo de los exámenes, no es mi intensión, pero son cortos igual, te los terminas en un break. Ohhh, lamento lo del oneshot. Y es que ese si que terminó en nota amarga, pero ya tengo en mi cabeza lo que pasó después. Cuando pueda le hago segundo capítulo. Con respecto a lo de Tori, ya finalmente soltó la lengua, por así decir. Pero todavía nos queda mucho sobre lo que Jade quiere y siente. En fin, ahí veremos. Suerte y buen fin de semana.

 **Guest** : Jade pasiva forever XD. Tranquilo/a que aquí lo continuamos. Suerte y buena noche.

 **Marilinn** : Exacto, Jade pidiéndole que no se acerque cuando ya la conoció de pies a cabeza. Tan coherente Jade con sus exigencias XD. Gracias por el apoyo, suerte y que tengas un buen fin de semana.

A todos los que leen en el anonimato y a los que han seguido el fic, gracias, suerte y una buena noche. Hasta mañana.

P.D. **Leny** te vi por ahí XD. ¡Saludos!


	4. Disparate Youth

**Disparate Youth**

* * *

EL cuerpo de Tori no era nada nuevo para los chicos que siempre tenían la costumbre de pasar unas horas en la playa los fines de semana. Sin embargo, esa mañana soleada, para Jade, era muy diferente a todas las demás.

De repente, Tori Vega se había convertido en el punto más llamativo de toda la costa y, su figura, la forma más digna de atención.

—¿Te siguen molestando los ojos? —le preguntó Beck a su novia, notando que había llevado las gafas para sol más grandes que había encontrado.

—Algo así —le respondió ella. Claro que no tenía ningún problema con sus ojos. Lo que quería era poder observar a Tori sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, menos a él.

Naranja fuerte, que sobre su piel, se veía aún más encendido. Ese era el color del bikini que la joven morena había decidido ponerse.

¿Cómo es que, después de tanto tiempo de estas salidas de amigos, no se había percatado de lo anchas de sus caderas? ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se le marcaban las líneas verticales de la espalda? ¿Cómo es que dejó pasar lo provocativas que eran esas piernas doradas y que a Tori le encantaba combinar el esmalte de uñas de sus pies para hacerle juego al traje de baño?

Jade le dio otro sorbo a su bebida mientras veía a lo lejos a aquella latina pagando al encargado de la covacha por una hora en una de las hamacas rojas cerca de las palmeras, apenas a unos metros frente a donde ella y Beck habían decidido recostarse.

Se relajó, dejó su limonada enterrada en la arena y se recostó pretendiendo dormir.

Qué lindo caminar tenía esa morena, cuánta simpleza en cada una de sus acciones. Se quitó las sandalias y las acomodó a un lado de la palmera, inclinándose hasta la arena. Qué linda forma de hacerlo. Qué bonito posterior tenía. Volvió a enderezarse y prosiguió a sentarse en la hamaca, buscando la página de su libro que había marcado con el separador. Se recostó doblando las piernas para asentar su libro en ellas y acomodó su brazo derecho bajo su cabeza como almohada.

—Debí haber traído mi cámara —dijo Jade sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.

—Pero si tu odias el sol —le respondió Beck, pensando que hablaba con él.

—Sí, lo odio. Pero el paisaje está particularmente atractivo hoy.

—Qué bueno que trajiste las gafas o ni siquiera podrías ver al horizonte —destacó el chico acomodándose para tomar el sol, sin darse cuenta de que la atención de su novia estaba totalmente sobre su amiga.

—En efecto —suspiró—qué bueno que las traje.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella charla en la que Tori le confesó sus sentimientos y Jade seguía preguntándose qué significaba en su relación. ¿Seguiría todo como antes?, ¿se convertirían finalmente en amigas?, ¿explorarían lo que Tori había iniciado ese día en la escuela?, ¿o qué?

Una semana completa y, hasta el momento, ninguna había hecho un esfuerzo para buscar respuestas.

"¿Por qué a Tori le gusta tanto esa hamaca?", pensó. "Siempre que venimos pide exactamente la misma y, si no está disponible espera a que se desocupe. ¿Qué tiene de especial?"

La música de los audífonos de su novio se escuchaba mezclada con la brisa del mar. Todo se sentía tan mágico, tan especial, tan distinto.

Tori entonces dejó una de sus piernas caer fuera de la hamaca, colgando libremente en el aire. Su figura perfecta, su color, su suave movimiento que la balanceaba lentamente.

"¿Qué se sentirá tocarla?!, pensó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Recordó que, cuando Tori la recostó en su cama y le hizo lo que le hizo, todo había sido tan rápido y confuso, que ella solo evitó crear más tensión y nunca la correspondió.

Jade ni siquiera la acarició, aunque esas mismas piernas habían estado ahí, a cero centímetros de distancia.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Ahora moría de ganas de volver a tener esa oportunidad.

"Deben ser tan tersas", se dijo a sí misma. "¿Tendrá cosquillas?", sonrió imaginando el sonido de su risa al pasar sus yemas a lo largo de esa morena piel.

Su mente no podía más. Las preguntas seguían acumulándose, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una curiosidad incontrolable. ¡Quería saberlo todo! ¡Quería experimentarlo ya, sin espera!

¿Pero qué derecho tenía de hacerlo?

Por más sincera que haya sido la confesión de la latina, ella no le dio una respuesta, no la enfrentó. Tan solo la dejó partir con todas sus palabras esparcidas en el aire.

Otra cosa que no hizo fue terminar con su novio. De hecho, las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado enormemente. Beck estaba más atento, más preocupado, más cariñoso. Todas las cosas que Jade quería, por lo que decidió quedarse con él.

Pero si había sido tan determinante con continuar con su relación, ¿por qué sus sentimientos hacia su _no amiga_ , crecían de manera tan exponencial?

Tori dejó su libro a un lado y reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo.

¿Qué pensaba?

Se veía cansada o, mejor dicho, rendida. ¿Pero por qué?

Un segundo más tarde, fue ella quien regresó la vista hacia la playa y la miró. Jade fingió estar dormida y no movió un centímetro. De verdad había sido una gran idea llevar esas gafas.

Los minutos pasaron y Tori no le quitaba la vista de encima. Seguía balanceándose en la hamaca de lado a lado, seguramente pensando en lo que pasó, respirando notablemente fuerte, suspirando.

"Deberíamos hablar", pensó Jade. Y apenas concluyó, la morena volvió a levantar su libro, se sentó y se bajó para colocarse sus sandalias, caminando directamente hacia ellos.

"Cierra los ojos, estás dormida", se exigió la gótica realizando la acción.

—¿Jade? —la llamó Tori al llegar— ¡Jade!

—Dios, ¿qué quieres Vega? —dijo fingiendo despertar, hasta soltó un bostezo—. Estaba durmiendo.

—No te asustes, pero tienes… —se interrumpió, señalando con su dedo.

—¿Qué?

Tori no quiso decirlo, temía que algo inesperado fuera a suceder.

—¡Habla!

—Que tienes un pequeño visitante en el pie.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Jade quitándose las gafas y vio una enorme mariposa azul, posada en la punta de su dedo gordo—. ¡Ahhhhh!

Jade podía amar a los reptiles, coleccionar arañas disecadas, tener ratones de mascotas, pero las mariposas la aterraban.

—¡Quítamela de encima! —gritó sacudiendo su pie como loca, mas la mariposa no se movía—. ¡Alguien haga algo!

Beck despertó alterado, sin saber qué sucedía o qué hacer. Vio el insecto y tomó lo primero que encontró para ahuyentarlo, sin darse cuenta de que la bandeja de bebidas era de un plástico muy duro. Dos segundos después un grito ensordecedor viajó por toda la costa.

—¡Eres idiota, Beck! —le gritó la latina corriendo para cerciorarse de que Jade todavía tenía el pie completo—. ¡Le rompiste el dedo!

Un cúmulo de gente se acercó de inmediato aterrados por la cantidad de sangre que caía sobre la arena. Cat se desmayó, Robbie la sostuvo en sus brazos y Andre corrió a la covacha para llamar al número de emergencia. Por suerte el hospital no quedaba lejos y la ambulancia no demoró en llegar.

—Chicos —les dijo su madre entrando a la sala de espera, alrededor de una hora después. Todos alarmados habían salido tras el vehículo de emergencia y se quedaron a esperar noticias de su amiga—. Acaban de enyesarla y la medicaron para el dolor. Si quieren visitarla, desde mañana pueden hacerlo. Ahora será mejor que vuelvan a sus casas.

Beck no sabía donde meterse. La mujer —con toda la razón—, estaba furiosa con él y lo fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que podía.

—Emma —se acercó el chico para disculparse—, yo lo siento tanto.

—Mira Beck, entiendo que fue un accidente, pero ya hemos tenido muchos de esos últimamente— le respondió con dureza—. Quizá sea buena idea que ustedes dos se alejen unos días hasta que mi hija se recupere.

—Pero… yo puedo cuidarla. De verdad lo lamento —dijo él con pena—. Haré lo posible para reponerlo. Yo…

—Lamentablemente, yo no voy a permitir que la « _cuides_ » a solas en mi casa, mucho menos que te quedes en la noche —le mencionó la mujer, dando a entender que no quería que tuvieran relaciones mientras ella no estaba para impedirlo.

—Emma, si esto es sobre lo del otro día… —concluyó el chico.

—¡No lo menciones, por favor! —se quejó ella rápidamente—. Tan solo espero que te comportes como el joven adulto que eres y seas más responsable con tus acciones. Sobretodo cuando incluyen el futuro de mi hija… y sus partes.

Claro como el agua.

La madre de su novia había puesto los límites que creía prudentes. Aunque sabía que Jade haría todo lo contrario una vez que dejara la medicación y regrese a la consciencia.

Beck, asintió y se despidió educadamente seguido del resto de sus amigos, pero antes de que todos abandonaran la sala, la mujer hizo algo que ninguno imaginó.

—¿Tori?

La latina se detuvo ipso facto y dio media vuelta.

—Sé que mi hija y tú —inició, obligando a la latina a tragar con fuerza por el miedo de lo que estaba por decir. Después de todo, acababa de ser testigo de lo directa que podía ser—… sé que no son muy amigas. Sin embargo, mi hija no ha dejado de mencionar tu nombre desde que la inyectaron con el tranquilizante y me preguntaba si querías entrar a verla.

Beck y el resto de chicos se sorprendieron por lo que habían escuchado y se quedaron expectantes de su respuesta.

—Amm, claro, sí. Me gustaría.

La mujer la tomó del brazo con sutileza y la guió por la sala de emergencias, indicándole al guardia que autorizaba la visita. Tori, con miedo, regresó a ver por un segundo a los confundidos de sus amigos y continuó caminando.

"No había dejado de mencionarla", pensó y sintió un helado sudor correrle la espalda. ¿Qué diablos había estado diciendo? ¿Y si habló sobre lo que le había hecho?! ¿Y si Emma estaba a punto de confrontarla en privado por hacer el claro intento de embarazar a su hija… dos veces?!

—Jade no es la chica coherente de siempre, pero puede hablar —le comentó la mujer, dándole un suave empujón a un lado de la camilla.

—¡Vega! —la saludó Jade al reconocerla—. Me siento en las nubes, ¿sabes?

—Así veo —le contestó ella sonriendo nerviosa.

—Bueno, yo voy a hacer los pagos. Les daré algo de privacidad —dijo su madre saliendo del cubículo.

—Mi novio es un torpe —mencionó Jade mirando su pie enyesado.

—No lo hizo con maldad, fue un accidente.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—Hago qué —respondió Tori sin entender.

—¿Por qué quieres que funcionemos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que le aconsejaste qué hacer conmigo —confesó Jade—, lo escuché hablando con Andre el miércoles.

Ajá, así que era eso. La charla que había tenido con su amigo el lunes siguiente a su confesión.

Beck había llegado temprano a la escuela y se le acercó pidiéndole ayuda. Resulta que ese fin de semana la había notado más distante que de costumbre y su miedo a perderla se había multiplicado por mil. A Tori, como es lógico, la noticia le causó mucho conflicto, pero había algo que no podía negar. Si Jade no había respondido esa tarde a lo que le dijo y había mostrado completa indiferencia desde entonces, era porque no correspondía sus sentimientos. Dolió, pero se resigno y aceptó ayudar a su amigo. Lo que más quería era verla feliz, así sea con alguien más.

—¿Por qué le dije qué hacer?

—Sí, ¿por qué? Tú dijiste que yo te gustaba, que era importante, que lo valía, ¿pero lo ayudas a arreglarse conmigo?

—Tú lo amas, Jade.

—¿Quién dice? —respondió de inmediato—. Somos novios, no lo amo.

—Se lo dices cada vez que se ven, yo los he escuchado.

—¡No es verdad! —se quejó con el tono de voz alto—. Hace mucho que no le digo un te amo.

—Okey, okey, no lo amas —le repitió Tori para calmarla.

—¿Todavía traes el traje de baño naranja? —preguntó la gótica cambiando completamente de tema.

—Emm, sí ¿por?

No terminó de hacer la pregunta y el rostro de la pálida y drogada chica cambió drásticamente a uno de absoluto placer.

—No se lo digas a nadie —susurró—, pero te queda muy lindo.

Tori escucho esas cinco palabras y no supo donde meterse. Sentía su cara arder de repente y sus mejillas ensancharse con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

Qué tontería.

—Bueno, es hora de llevarla a casa —dijo Emma entrando a sus espaldas y se detuvo a la par de la latina—. Tori, ¿nos acompañas?

* * *

 **Nota:**

Es sábado, no me maten por la hora. Tuve una semana larga y quería dormir.

La canción de hoy es: **_Disparate Youth_** de **_Santigold_**.

Alexa Garcia: Creo que todos los hombres a esa edad son medio toscos o no le ponen el interés que deberían, pero bueno, son adolescentes XD. ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos y hasta mañana.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Gracias a ti por leer. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, ojalá este también. Ya veremos cómo se van dando las cosas, creo que pondré un poquito de drama también. Siempre es necesario. Suerte y buena noche.

 **Sweet dreams** : Jajajajaja eso mismo quería que se imaginen, a Beck con la cara de ese meme XD. Es que… no sé, no lo pensé muy largo, pero veamos como se va dando todo. Igual y no tengo mucho tiempo como para hacerlo muy, muy largo, pero lo dejaré fluir. ¡Gracias por leer y saludos!

 **Dios17** : Creo que algunas mamás —como la mía—, suelen ser entre serias y graciosas con estas cosas. A mí si que me han salido con unas cosas que podría reírme de solo acordarme. Justo tenía pensado un momento con Cat, pero es para luego, de todas formas este es un fic Jori, Jori y no habrá Cori romántico. Gracias por leer y mucha suerte.

 **Guest XX** : Otro conocido nombre por aquí. Que bueno leerte a ti también. Espero que te guste el fic y si no, por aquí me lo puedes decir. Suerte y nos leemos.

 **LittleRock17** : No tengo idea de lo que me dices, pero ya lo voy a buscar. Y claro que te va a molestar Beck, es que es un niño, no se le puede culpar mucho, no tiene idea de lo que se pierde. Así es siempre el primer amor XD. Y Andre tenía que salir con algo así, si él es el galán de galanes. Gracias por el review y mucha suerte, buena noche.

 **Marilinn** : Y es que, qué imprudente de Tori de hablar ahí afuera, pero qué le iba a hacer XD. Y pues sí, es que la va a perder. Todos lo sabemos. Ahora el cómo, es la pregunta. Gracias por leer, suerte y una buena noche.

 **Montse** : ¡Nombres conocidos! Hey, gracias por leer y espero que te guste el fic. Veremos como vamos con la historia, pero prometo muchas risas. Que los otros han sido puro drama. Suerte y buena noche.

 **Kuroneko** : ¡Madre ninja! ¿Cuándo no son medio metiches las mamás?, más cuando tienes esa edad XD. Ay, yo de confesiones siempre me acuerdo de cuando me le declaré a una chica de mi trabajo y la tipa me salió con barbaridades de que me había hackeado el email y todo y yo de O_O. No, la peor experiencia de mi vida. Ahí dejé todo eso jajaja. Qué bueno ser una distracción de todo. Espero que sigas disfrutando el fic. ¡Suerte y una buena noche!

 **Scarlett94** : ¡Hola, hola, hola! Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Vamos a cambiar un poco del típico drama, veamos que tal nos va con algo de comedia picante XD. ¡Gracias por leer y saludos!

 **erivip7** : Pues sí, es que nos decepcionamos del simple de Beck que no tiene idea de cómo tratar a su novia. Yo la verdad ya quiero que empiecen a interactuar más. Gracias por leer. ¡Buena noche y mucha suerte!

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Es que eso mismo pasa. Uno hasta se memoriza las arrugas que se le forman cuando se ríe a carcajadas y luego, luego sus parejas no saben ni qué color tiene de ojos. ¿Será que me sale bueno el vino? Ahí les dejo la caja de comentarios si comienzo a desviarme jeje. Suerte y muchos saludos.

Buenas noches a todos y, una vez más, gracias por leer.


	5. You & Me

**You & Me**

* * *

¡Ya!

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. No podía ser que, por tercer día en la semana, se vistiera se esa manera y ese color. Tori Vega la estaba provocando, ¡la estaba torturando! Y ya estaba bueno.

—Vega, tenemos que hablar —le dijo tomándola de la muñeca en pleno receso y la llevó al armario del conserje.

—Estaba conversando con Cat, por si no te diste cuenta.

—Eso no importa —le respondió la gótica, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Claro, ¿cómo iba a importarle si no se trataba de ella? Pero bueno. Ya que estaban ahí, la escucharía.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, no me gusta.

Tori la miró con atención esperando a que su compañera le aclarara que es lo que debía parar. Después de todo eran varias varias cosas las que había hecho.

—No te hagas la idiota, Vega. Esto de vestirte así, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —la interrumpió Tori—. Llevo puestos unos jeans, una remera de mangas largas, unas botas…

—¿Y ayer?

—Ayer vestí unos jeans negros y otra remera con otras botas.

—¡¿Y anteayer?!

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —preguntó Tori. Sí, fingía demencia, claro que sabía a lo que Jade se refería.

—¿Crees que no noté el bikini naranja por debajo de todas tus remeras? Sé que tienes corpiños Tori, los he visto… —se interrumpió viendo una expresión de sorpresa y gracia en la latina.

Y ahora cómo justificaba que varias veces había husmeado por sus cajones cuando había estado en su casa.

—Como sea. ¡Deja de ponerte el bendito bikini! —demandó y salió del armario dejando a su contraparte antes de que pueda molestarla más.

Al siguiente día, dicho y hecho, Tori llegó con una remera blanca muy floja, de esas con un cuello enorme y que usualmente caen por el hombro. Se detuvo en su casillero para sacar sus libros y, después de cerrarlo, se puso el bolso al hombro y fue jalada súbitamente hasta el armario.

—¡Qué te dije ayer! —le reclamó Jade.

—Me dijiste que no me volviera a poner el bikini naranja.

—¡Pero no te dije que no vinieras sin corpiño!

—No especificaste eso. Solo dijiste que no me pusiera más el bikini. No lo hice. Ahora déjame salir —respondió la latina y quiso hacer a su compañera a un lado, pero esta no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué intentas hacer, Vega?

—Trato de ir a clases, cosa que tú también deberías hacer.

—Sé que esto es por lo del sábado.

—¿Lo del sábado? —sonrió Tori.

—¡Ves! Tú sabes muy bien de qué se trata. ¿Qué pretendes?

—¿Te refieres a cuando me dijiste que te encantaba mi bikini y algún día me lo quitarías? —preguntó la latina con algo de burla—. ¿O a cuando me dijiste que querías verme desnuda?

—¡Yo no dije eso!

—No, tienes razón. Dijiste: « _Me muero por verte desnuda_ ». Esas fueron tus palabras exactas.

Jade no supo qué contestar porque sí, había dicho precisamente eso.

Resulta que durante todo el camino del hospital a su casa, Jade no paró de decir cuánto le gustaba el color naranja y las hamacas rojas. Su madre lo atribuyó a los sedantes, a que no sabía qué decía, pero Tori sabía muy bien que se refería a ella. Se sintió especial al darse cuenta de que Jade la había estado vigilando esa mañana, que a pesar de estar con su novio, su atención era únicamente para ella.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí. Sin saber qué esperar entró a la casa y ayudó a su compañera a llegar a su habitación.

 _—¿Alguna vez habías estado aquí?_ —le preguntó Jade—. _No lo recuerdo._

 _—No, nunca me has invitado a tu casa, menos a tu alcoba._

 _—Mala mía_ —respondió.

La latina entonces la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y colocó una almohada entre su espalda y la pared.

 _—¿Quieres que te encienda la tele?_ —le preguntó recibiendo un no por respuesta junto con una mano que le pedía que se acerque.

 _—Ven, te quiero contar algo._

Tori dudo en hacerlo, pero la persistencia de su compañera no se hizo esperar.

 _—Ven, es un secreto._

Tori se inclinó unos centímetros, pero al parecer no había sido suficiente y volvió a ver esa mano llamándola.

 _—Ven_ —insistió Jade—. _No muerdo._

Dejando sus dudas a un lado se acercó más, casi a la altura de su oído y fue cuando Jade cerró la distancia arremetiendo directo a sus labios.

Tori se congeló al instante. No lo esperaba. Estaba sorprendida de que, por primera vez, Jade fuese quien diera el primer paso, mucho más cuando sintió su mano traviesa agarrarla por la cola.

 _—Jeje_ —rió la gótica—. _Quería tanto hacer eso, no tienes idea._

Con su otra mano la tomó por el cuello y la mantuvo en posición mientras volvía a besarla.

 _—¿Sabes?_ —le dijo separándose unos segundos—. _Un día voy a quitarte ese traje de baño. Me muero por verte desnuda._

Tori no quería nada más que subirse sobre la pálida chica y continuar la sesión de besos, pero la interrupción de Emma, quien llegaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas para el dolor, la dejó con las ganas.

 _—Mamá, ¿puede Tori quedarse a dormir?_

La latina abrió los ojos de tal forma que provocó la más graciosa risa de la mujer que tampoco reconocía este lado de su hija.

 _—En otra ocasión, Jade. Debes descansar y creo que es hora de que Tori regrese a su casa._

 _—Sí, eso. Tu mamá tiene razón_ —se apuró ella en confirmar.

 _—Pero Tori podría cuidarme, mamá. ¡Vamos!_

 _—Estoy segura de que sí, pero no hoy_ —se negó la mujer nuevamente. Le agradeció a la morena haberlas acompañado y la guió a la puerta.

Por supuesto, al siguiente día y ya sin los efectos de la inyección, Jade no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido. Su madre se encargó de refrescarle la memoria con lujo de detalles y fue cuando esas palabras regresaron como una cachetada:

«¿Sabes? Un día voy a quitarte ese traje de baño. Me muero por verte desnuda».

—Tú sabes que estaba drogada ese día. Lo que dije… o hice, no tiene valor. No cuenta.

"Auch", pensó Tori al escucharla.

Pero quiera aceptarlo o no, con medicina encima o no, Jade era completamente transparente en lo que a la latina se refería y, si lo que había hecho no contaba, por qué le molestaba tanto si usaba o no el bikini como corpiño, o si definitivamente no lo usaba.

—Jade, ¿sabías que a Andre le encanta el color naranja?

—Por supuesto, sus tenis favoritos son color… —Se detuvo viendo el éxito en la cara de la latina.

—No todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti, princesa —dijo Tori guiñándole un ojo y finalmente se hizo a un lado para salir del pequeño cuarto, dejando a la otra chica pasmada y confundida.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

El resto del día se dedicó a observarla. Vería como ambos conversaban y reían. Como cálidamente Tori le tocaba el brazo o a veces la punta de la nariz con su dedo queriendo ser dulce. Intentó recordar sus interacciones de los días pasados, pero no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal. Claro que tampoco les había puesto atención.

—En dos semanas es el campamento de fin de año —les recordó Beck a sus amigos mientras almorzaban.

—Es verdad, por suerte nos tocó a Sikowitz como maestro encargado. Podremos llevar _agua de coco_ —dijo Andre con un festejo. Todos sabían que su maestro preferido bebía más que eso.

—Lo único malo será acampar —protestó Robbie—. Odio el bosque y sus bichos, los animales y el frío.

—¡Yo lo amo! —dijo Cat—. Solo espero que mi compañera de carpa no ronque.

—Es verdad, mañana es el sorteo de quién dormirá con quién —mencionó Beck haciendo un puño y lo chocó con su moreno amigo.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

—Cambiaremos carpas a media noche —le susurró Beck, contestándole directo en el oído para que nadie más lo escuche.

—¿Para qué? —le preguntó ella en tono normal.

—Pues para que tú y yo podamos pasar la noche juntos.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que quién sea mi compañera querrá pasar la noche con Andre? —Jade respondió sin seguir el tono de voz del secreto.

—Ya lo arreglamos. Tu irás con Tori y Andre conmigo. Pan comido —le respondió él y la beso en la mejilla.

Información que a ella no le causó ni gusto, ni gracia.

Sí, ellos eran novios y era lógico que quisieran aprovechar una noche sin supervisión parental para hacer _cosas de novios_. Pero Andre y Tori ¡no-eran-novios!

Claro que ahí estaban, riendo y conversando amenamente, empujándose por los hombros, sin prestarle un ápice de atención a su cara que gritaba enojo y furia.

—Vega, tenemos que hablar —le dijo al día siguiente, de la misma forma que los dos anteriores y la arrastró al armario.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Jade? —preguntó Tori cansada de lo mismo—. ¿No te gustan los corpiños negros tampoco?

—¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Andre?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó la latina realmente sorprendida. Sí, ella había querido darle celos y por eso mencionó que lo del bikini era por él. Pero que estén teniendo sexo juntos era noticia hasta para ella.

—¿Desde antes de lo que pasó entre nosotras o después?

Tori no entendió de dónde venía tal confirmación, pero si había algo que no le había agradado para nada era el reclamo con que le hablaba.

—¿Te importa mucho? Según recuerdo tú tienes novio y yo no soy amiga tuya.

Jade tragó pesadamente y no le respondió.

—Bueno, si eso era todo…

La latina giró el picaporte para salir, pero Jade empujó la puerta con su palma, cerrándola de nuevo.

—Dime que lo hiciste por mí —le susurró aprisionándola entre la puerta y su cuerpo—. Dime que el bikini era por mí. Dime que lo valgo.

Su tono ya no era exigente, era una petición que rozaba en una súplica.

—Hoy es viernes —le dijo Tori. Jade la miró extrañada, sin entender—. Mañana se cumple una semana del beso que me diste y las cosas que me dijiste —se explicó—. El lunes, llegué pensando que quizá algo cambiaría, que al menos hablaríamos, pero no. Decidiste ignorar completamente lo que sucedió el sábado y no solo eso, hiciste lo posible por tratarme peor que antes. Tus burlas, tus comentarios, tus empujones. Pero ahí estaba yo, como estúpida volviendo a ponerme el ridículo bikini por ti. ¡Porque sí, era por ti! —le dijo cada vez más enojada—. Hasta que el miércoles por fin se te ocurrió actuar sobre ello y me trajiste aquí. Al menos era un avance.

—Tori…

—No, la que habla ahora soy yo —la interrumpió y la alejó haciéndola hacia atrás con sus manos—. Ayer por fin me dejaste muy claro que no cuenta lo que pasó el sábado. Tú misma lo dijiste: « _No tiene valor_ ».

"Lo arruiné", pensó Jade y no se equivocaba.

—¿Quieres que te diga desde cuando me acuesto con Andre?

—Tori…

—¿Quieres que te diga que lo vales? —le preguntó más como una protesta—. Sí, creo que lo vales. Lamentablemente, tú no y hasta aquí llega esto.

—Cálmate, ¿sí?

—No, Jade. Sé que fui yo la que inició esto, pero cuando te confesé lo que sentía, ni siquiera me dijiste un «no», simplemente lo ignoraste. Sin embargo, ese día después de la playa, tú lo continuaste, tú me diste un «sí» o al menos un «tal vez». ¡Fuiste tú!

—Tori yo… no sabía lo que decía.

—Wow.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué a casa. Mamá tuvo que contarme la mitad de las cosas que hice y fue mucho después que recordé lo que te dije.

—Eso no quiere decir que no lo sientas, pero bueno. No sé ni para que lo hablamos. Si hay algo muy claro aquí es que tú no sabes qué quieres. Tienes novio, pero me quieres ver desnuda a mí. Me besas cuando estamos a solas, pero frente a todos me tratas como una basura. Y lo que es peor, actúas como novia celosa cuando tú y yo no somos nada.

—Tú sabías que yo tenía novio cuando…

—Sí, un chico que además era uno de mis mejores amigos y yo tomé la decisión más estúpida del mundo —dijo Tori interrumpiéndola otra vez—. Dejémoslo así. Jamás debí ponerte un dedo encima. Ese día, tenía que dejar que me dieras tu falsa disculpa y que te fueras como siempre. Al menos así podría acostarme con Andre sin tener que aguantar que me arrastres a este closet para reclamarme cosas que no te incumben.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta, y como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, dejó a Jade atónita y sola.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Ah, drama!

La canción de hoy es: **_You & Me (Flume Remix)_** \- **_Disclouse, Eliza Doolittle, Flume_**.

Ya dije por ahí que tenía que venir algo de drama. Perdón por no publicar ayer. Tenía el capítulo completo, pero no me convencía por donde iba así que decidí reescribirlo y ya lo siento mejor encaminado. Imagino que hoy tendría que publicar otro porque sino me atraso, pero veamos como va el día.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Sí, perdón, pero al ser capítulos diarios se me hace muy difícil hacerlos más largos. ¿Un poco más romántica? Bueno tal vez sí, pero, pero… ya veremos. Veamos lo del vino XD. Gracias por leer y que tengas un buen día.

 **Alexa Garcia** : Los lentes siempre salvando vidas. Ya me ha pasado eso antes. Es que a veces hay que disimular XD. A veces me olvido lo mucho que todos quieren a Jade. Saludos y suerte, un buen día.

 **Kuroneko** : Dios, quizá la pongo hablando mucho en voz alta porque yo suelo hacer lo mismo. Luego me ven con cara rara. Creo que las mariposas y las arañas son de las fobias más típicas que la gente tiene. Aunque a Jade le gustan muchos los insectos disecados, pero se me hizo gracioso que sea una mariposa. Y de los acosadores ni hablemos, que mágicamente apareció esta man que te decía en el otro review mandándome mensajes y yo de WTF, ¿coincidencia? Suerte y un buen día.

 **Dios17** : No, no. No podía repetir lo del otro fic, ya estuvo ahí de enfermera. Y el título del fic viene de una canción que se llama _Crush_ y es de _Yuna y Usher_. El día que pensé el fic me la repetí como veinte veces y me sirvió de inspiración. Además Jade tenía un pequeño Crush con Tori o nada de esto habría pasado XD. Gracias por leer y suerte hoy.

 **VBJTDEPT** : le meteremos todo lo que se pueda al fic XD. Muchas gracias por leer y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Driwling** : En serio no te llegó, que mal FF, muy mal. Yo la verdad no veo extraño que los amigos hablen o que los papás escuchen cosas que dicen creyendo que no están pendientes. Yo por ejemplo hablo mucho con mis amigos de estas cosas, es muy normal XD. Jajaja esa conversación de la mamá de Jade con Tori fue genial. Gracias por sacarme unas risas tan temprano. Que tengas un día genial y mucha suerte.

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : ¡Gracias! Y bienvenida al fic. Espero que te diviertas y si no, que me lo dejes saber. Que tengas un lindo día y buena suerte.

 **LittleRock17** : Todos tan dispuestos a curarla… jajaja. La verdad me divierte este fandom y su favoritismo para con la guapísima de Jade. Siempre dice la gente idioteces cuando están anestesiadas y luego no las puedes hacer recordar lo que hicieron, es tan divertido. Suerte y que tengas un buen día.

 **Marilinn** : Pobre Beck, la verdad es que siempre toca borrarlo de la relación de alguna forma XD. En serio que no dormir o dormir mal te afecta todo el día. Ojalá ya me normalice con eso o voy a parecer Zombie. Suerte y muchas gracias por leer, que tengas buen día.

 **LenyRehim** : ¡Hey Leny! Es genial volver a leerte :D. Perdón por la distracción, pero bueno, no es tan largo XD. Qué buenas noticias lo de la universidad, me alegro mucho por ti y espero que todo vaya genial. Lo de la lista general es una vaina en FF, no sale porque lo puse como M y esos no salen en el filtro normal, hay que poner que te salgan todos. Yo si siento pena por Beck, pobre, pero para que es el típico adolescente que no tiene idea de nada, le toca. Saludos y que gusto volver a leerte, suerte y un buen día.

 **erivip7** : Creo que todas las personas gruñonas son más divertidas en estados extraños de consciencia. Me ha sucedido. Pobre Beck, de verdad va de mal en peor, pero bueno así funciona el Jori. Suerte y gracias por leer, que tengas un buen día.

Así mismo, buen día a todos y gracias por leer. Hasta mañana.


	6. I Can't Stay Away

**I Can't Stay Away**

* * *

Jade no había podido pegar un ojo durante toda la noche imaginando a la latina con su amigo en incómodas situaciones.

De su experiencia sabía lo bien que Tori besaba, lo profundo y sutil de sus movimientos, la necesidad de su lengua de encontrar compañía, la suavidad de sus labios. Para colmo, su amigo Andre no se quedaba atrás. Innumerables veces había presenciado la atención que le ponía a sus chicas y lo contentas que ellas terminaban después de una sesión de besos. Ambos, juntos, debían ser algo así como la realeza.

Pasó una hora, dos, tres. La luz que entraba por su ventana iba cambiando de ángulo y tonalidad y ella seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Las ideas pasaron con prisa de simples caricias a posiciones concretas. A una Tori que se abría completamente a él, lo cual la enfurecía al tope de posible. Otras en las que la latina tomaba el control y la hacían recordar cuando la hizo suya en esa cama, porque así se había sentido. Ella no había hecho absolutamente nada más que recibir, que sentir todo el placer que nunca conoció con Beck. Entonces la ira la abandonaba y se llenaba de una absurda nostalgia, porque tampoco podía decir que Tori era el amor de su vida, que eran la pareja perfecta, destinadas a pasar la eternidad juntas. La morena se había aprovechado de su vulnerabilidad y se había quitado las ganas, eso era todo, ¿no?

Pero de repente volvía a recordar esas palabras: « _Lo vales. Vales arriesgarlo todo…_ », y se sentía peor, porque sus celos y su estúpida forma de comportarse habían puesto una barrera entre ellas.

A la mañana siguiente, desistió de acompañar a sus amigos a la playa como todas las semanas y rechazó la oferta de su novio de pasar juntos. Quería estar sola y preguntarse —o mejor dicho, responderse— qué es lo que debía hacer con respecto a su vida amorosa.

Por un lado tenía a ese chico que, en un inicio, le había robado el aliento con su actitud de galán. Quién desde un principio había sido un buen amigo, un compañero y que lamentablemente se convirtió en una costumbre.

Por el otro tenía a alguien a quién había rechazado por tanto tiempo, alguien a la que le había hecho la vida imposible y quien últimamente la atraía de tal manera, que nada más importaba. Una chica que siempre estuvo dispuesta a aguantarse sus burlas, pero poco a poco, fue exigiendo su lugar y se ganó su atención.

No era fácil decidir. Y es que ¿cómo ves a tu pasado y todo lo que te dio y lo dejas por algo tan incierto?

Las cosas podrían arreglarse con Beck. Tal vez solo pasaban por un mal bache. Pero esto con Tori no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, además que había sido demasiado fugaz como para siquiera considerarlo.

—¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó su mamá preocupada de verla tomar las llaves del auto.

—Iré al Mall.

—Oh, no, no, no —le respondió la mujer apurada a quitarle esa idea de las manos—. No puedes manejar así. Ahí está tu bastón.

—Mamá, son cinco cuadras.

—Hija, así el Mall estuviese en la esquina, no te dejaría conducir con el pie enyesado.

—¿Y cómo esperas que llegue caminando?

—Lento, pero segura —le respondió la mujer y guardó las llaves en su bolsillo.

—Bien, ojalá y me atropelle un auto por no poder cruzar la calle a tiempo —protestó la chica.

—Ojalá…

—¡Mamá!

—Digo que ojalá y aprendas a observar de lado a lado en la calle para que no te pase nada —respondió la mujer, haciéndose la graciosa—. Ahora vete y vuelve antes de que anochezca.

A Jade le costó más de cuarenta minutos llegar a su tienda favorita, pero quería distraerse, quizá comprarse una nueva chaqueta de cuero, unos zarcillos de calaveras o encontrar el nuevo disco de su banda favorita.

Entró cansada y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en una de los banquillos del local.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó la pelirroja que atendía en la tienda.

—No, solo dame unos minutos y daré un par de vueltas.

—Claro, avísame si ves algo que te guste —le ofreció y regresó a la mesa de atención.

Tras un corto tiempo, Jade ya estaba de pie buscando entre las novedades de las repisas. Todo iba excelente, ya hasta había encontrado un par de accesorios que le irían muy bien con un nuevo buzo que tenía cuando, de la nada, escucho esa voz que la había perseguido toda la noche.

—Hey, ¿estás lista?

Jade volvió la vista al frente de la tienda y allí, junto a la vendedora estaba Tori arreglada casualmente, pero muy sexy y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

—Te ves increíble —la halagó la pelirroja besándola en la mejilla, cogió su bolsa, se despidió del otro encargado y, tomando a la latina de la mano, salieron del lugar.

"Por supuesto, tenía que ser lesbiana", pensó Jade adjudicando el look de la chica a su preferencia sexual. "Facciones súper fuertes, pero femeninas, con el cabello corto peinada a lo punk, tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y… tabla. Tomboy, lógico… Así las llaman, ¿no? ¡¿Cómo no lo vi venir?!"

Claro que responderse esa pregunta era lo menos importante. Dejó lo que había visto sobre el mesón y salió lo más rápido posible con su bastón para seguirlas.

"Esto me huele mal", se dijo a sí misma llegando a la puerta del cine. "Me apesta a cita y de las malas. ¿Quién viene al cine a medio día?"

Camuflándose entre la gente logró colocarse en la fila para escuchar qué película verían y en dónde se sentarían. Al parecer, habían elegido una de terror a la que la crítica había acabado antes de su estreno y que además estaba en promoción 2x1.

"¿De verdad la gente asiste a este tipo de producciones?", pensó. "Creí que Tori sería un poco más crítica".

—¿Con qué película te ayudo? —le preguntó el joven de la caja al llegar.

—Con esa asquerosa de terror —le dijo señalando al afiche y seleccionando un puesto dos filas detrás de las chicas.

Esperó entre la gente a que Tori y su acompañante compraran algunas golosinas y se encaminaran a la sala, para seguirlas y ubicarse en su silla.

El teatro estaba completamente vacío de no ser por un par de parejas por aquí y por allá.

"Pensaba que era un poco más crítica y un poco menos caliente", se dijo Jade al darse cuenta a qué había venido la latina con su dulce y atractiva cita.

Y sí, no se equivocó, Tori había salido con esta chica para ver los primeros tres minutos de la cinta y besuquearse, manosearse y quién sabe qué más por los siguientes 125 minutos.

Jade soportó verlas un rato, esperando que se abriera un hueco por debajo de sus asientos y fueran tragadas por la tierra. Finalmente, después de veinte minutos, decidió salir prudentemente, evitando ser vista y regresó a casa. Lo que había contemplado había sido suficiente y la había dejado totalmente vencida.

Su corta _relación_ —si la podía llamar así—, se había terminado tan pronto como comenzó y lo peor es que esa noche y la que la siguió no pudo sacarse de la cabeza esos besos apasionados y esos gemidos camuflados entre baratos efectos de sonido que había presenciado.

"No _lo valgo_ un carajo", pensó. "Ya no hay paso atrás. Me cambió por la versión naranja de Ruby Rose".

—Hey, Cat —saludó Jade a su amiga al llegar a la escuela el día lunes.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —le preguntó ella al ver su cara larga y cargada de maquillaje que trataba de ocultar sus ojeras.

—Nada, no he podido dormir. Eso es todo. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien —contestó la pequeña—, tratando de escuchar por qué Tori está tan enojada con Beck y Andre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jade, despertando por la novedad y buscó a su alrededor al trío que se encontraba a su derecha.

—No me importa qué quieras tú, Beck. Peor lo que quiera Jade. No voy a pasar el viaje con Andre.

—Vamos, son dos noches nada más.

—¡No! —gritó ella, al parecer cansada de repetirlo—. Si quieres… —dijo en el mismo tono y lo bajó para continuar—. Si quieres acostarte con tu novia, ¡paga un cuarto de motel!

Dicho esto cerró la puerta de su casillero de un golpe y salió enojada por el pasillo.

—¿A qué diablos se refiere? —preguntó Jade al verse involucrada en la discusión.

—No tengo idea. Creo que hablaban del campamento.

—¡Aj, ¿es eso?! —se quejó Jade caminando hacia su novio.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —le preguntó a su novio exigiendo una explicación.

—Tori nos está arruinando el plan.

Jade se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta más detallada y fue cuando Andre le contó que habían comprado a Sikowitz con una botella de su preciada agua de coco, para que sorteara las parejas a su favor y así poder cambiar de carpas a media noche.

—Eso ya lo sabía me lo contó Beck.

—Sí, pero Tori no lo sabía. Pensamos que aceptaría, después de todo ella y yo somos amigos y hemos pasado noches enteras conversando por teléfono o componiendo canciones. La única diferencia era que esta vez compartiríamos habitación, por así decirlo.

—Espera, tú y Vega no están —dijo Jade sin completar la oración por unos segundos—… ¿no están saliendo?

—¡No! —rió el moreno—. Para nada. Tori y yo somos buenos amigos, pero nada más.

La gótica suspiró completamente decepcionada de sí misma por asumir lo contrario y haberle reclamado de esa forma a Tori. Con razón ella no había esperando nada en buscarle reemplazo. Mejor estar con cualquier otra persona que con alguien que ni siquiera puede confiar en ti.

—¡Son un par de idiotas y estoy de acuerdo con Vega! ¡No va a haber ningún intercambio de carpas durante el viaje!

—Pero era la oportunidad perfecta para… —comenzó a explicar Beck.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella sabiendo exactamente lo que el chico quería—. Dime, Beck. ¿Para qué querías cambiar de carpas con Vega?

—Yo me voy —dijo Andre saliendo de ahí antes de escuchar la respuesta o ser asesinado por metido.

—Ya sabes para qué, Jade. No eres tonta.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no tenías por qué usarla así.

—¡Pero ¿qué tiene de malo que Andre y Tori pasen la noche juntos?! —preguntó el chico sin entender—. Son amigos, tampoco es para tanto.

Pero eso es algo que ella no podía contestar. No podía decirle: «Porque Tori quiere algo conmigo y sería muy cruel que supiera y/o escuchara como tenemos sexo en la carpa contigua».

—No debiste hacerlo y punto. Además, lo que ella dijo es verdad. Si quieres acostarte conmigo, hay otras formas. Por el momento perdiste tus privilegios —le dijo con dureza y no esperó para irse dando saltos con su yeso por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño.

Entró empujando la puerta con su mano libre y la vio allí, parada frente al espejo.

—Esto se está volviendo ridículo, ¿sabes? —le dijo la latina al verla—. ¿Acaso me pusiste un GPS en el trasero o algo? Siempre me encuentras cuando no quiero verte.

Tori se notaba más molesta que nunca y con toda la razón del mundo. Ella la había acusado falsamente cuando lo único que la latina había hecho era querer llamar su atención.

Jade le debía una disculpa y planeaba hacerlo, por más extraño que suene, pero antes encontrar las palabras correctas, vio a Tori abrir la boca casi en cámara lenta mientras se colocaba el protector labial frente al espejo.

Como una ráfaga un solo pensamiento invadió su mente. No importaba Andre, ni esa pelirroja, ni siquiera Beck. Se acercó violentamente, perdiendo un poco el equilibro en su pie enyesado y la tomó por la cintura. Tori no entendió qué sucedía, pero la logró atajar con sus brazos compensando el balance y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Jade juntó sus labios en un beso intoxicante.

No era el mejor lugar, ni el momento perfecto, quizá lo estaba arruinando aún más, tal vez no saldría de ese baño sin recibir una cachetada por su atrevimiento, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía darlo todo e intentar recobrar un poco de ese fuego que sintió la primera vez.

Uno, dos, tres y no sentía dolor en su mejilla.

Cuatro y…

—¡No! —le gritó Tori apartándola hacia la pared—. ¡Ya no Jade!

—Tori yo…

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Lo lamento.

—Así no se piden disculpas, ¿sabes?

—¡Lo sé, pero no sé qué más hacer! —le respondió Jade.

—Pues, cuando lo sepas, ven y habla conmigo. Mientras tanto… Adiós.

La latina tomó su bolsa del lavamanos y salió decidida a su siguiente clase.

* * *

 **Nota:**

No me lo van a creer, pero… XD. Otra vez, el capítulo que escribí no me agradó y tuve que reescribirlo para poder construir mejor los capítulos futuros. Lo que no sé es si estas explicaciones de eventos son finalmente muy aburridas. Espero que no. Pero bueno, ya tendrán su explicación.

La canción del capítulo de hoy es: **I Can't Stay Away** \- **The Veronicas**.

Nota antes de los reviews a los reviews, lo de Andre era mentira, por eso es que Tori también se sorprende de que Jade lo piense. No tienen nada, ni tuvieron. Eso nada más como aclaración.

 **Bants** : Perdón por tenerte esperando y que bueno que te gustó el capítulo pasado. Gracias mil por leer y espero que tengas un buen día. Suerte.

 **Driwling** : ¿Cómo le poner rastreador extra? Yo quiero saber. Lo de terminamos mal se repite, aunque en este todo han sido cachetadas para Jade desde el principio. El siguiente ya irán cambiando las cosas. Jade y sus monitos XD, me hiciste reír con eso. Pobres los chicos, solo tienen una cosa en mente, como todos los adolescentes del mundo. Espero que este te haya gustado, sino puedes golpearme con un comentario XD. Suerte y hoy y saludos.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Creo que volví a dejarte así. Perdón por la demora. Gracias por leer, suerte y un buen día.

 **Alexa Garcia** : No, no estaban juntos Andre y Tori, todas son ideas que Jade se hizo por lo que Beck le dijo. Tori también se sorprende y porque no es verdad, pero no le niega nada porque no se siente obligada a hacerlo, además quiere castigarla por idiota XD. Saludos y un buen día.

 **Marilinn** : La mayoría de veces el pobre de Beck termina siendo un inútil. Pero bueno, le queda el papel XD. Perdón por la demora y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos y un excelente día.

 **LittleRock17** : Pequeña roca, vienes con demasiadas referencias que no entiendo, muchas cosas wuuuuuu. Hmmm Tori sin brasier es que… pega la idea, ¡pega! Que el Jori recién va a empezar ya verás. Saludos y un buen día. Suerte.

 **Guest XX** : Creo que tienes una buena idea de las cosas que están por venir, pero apuesto a que no te imaginaste lo de la pelirroja XD. Gracias por leer y un buen día.

 **Kuroneko** : ¿Qué es un chupito? Quizá en mi país se llamen distinto. No, no lo hicieron con Andre. Solo fue una confusión de Jade, por eso se molesta tanto Tori. Creo que la mamá de Jade ve exactamente quién es su hija y lo que quiere, lo mejor es que no tiene pelos en la lengua. De verdad que lo del armario del conserje en esa serie siempre me pareció como el cuarto para todo, jajaja y en los fics es el lugar donde la magia pasa siempre XD. Saludos y un excelente día para ti.

 **Someone** : A mí solo me gusta esta de Discolsure y más que nada este remix, pero de verdad me encanta. Sí, creo que cuando te pican donde más te duele, también terminas picando tú. Ahora veamos como resuelve esto Jade. Gracias por leer y mucha suerte hoy. Saludos.

 **Dios17** : Eso mismo, ya vendrán mejores jugadas, veamos cómo les va en el bendito campamento jeje. Gracias por leer y suerte hoy. Que tengas un lindo día.

 **Scarlett94** : Me lo han dicho antes XD. perdón porque sean pequeños los capítulos. El siguiente fic debería hacerlo semanal y más largo para que sea más justo con ustedes XD. Perdón por la demora y la falta estos dos días. Pero ya regresé. Gracias por la espera. Espero que tengas un bonito día y mucha suerte.

 **erivip7** : Veamos como lo arregla, algo tiene que ocurrírsele, pero sabiendo lo sutil que es, no tengo idea de cómo va a terminar XD. Gracias por leer y por los halagos. Suerte hoy y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Bueno, definitivamente va a pasar los siete capítulos, pero no sé bien cuantos tendrá al final. Veamos, veamos. Gracias por los ánimos. Suerte y que tengas un bonito día.

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : Ya lo hizo, pero no conscientemente. Ahora nos toca descubrir quién es esta pelirroja. Ya se vienen capítulos más picantes. Buena suerte y un buen día.

 **LenyRehim** : la verdad no tuvieron nada. A mí me ha gustado siempre más Cat con Andre, no sé, supongo que desde ese capítulo en la Andre la abraza por la espalda para que Cat no salga corriendo por ahí se me hicieron super dulces. Tori está super decidida, pero Jade algo tiene que hacer XD. ya lo veremos. Yo sé que puedes, fuerza ahí con la Uni, la verdad me alegró mucho la noticia y te deseo lo mejor. _Alma perdida_ jeje genial. El otro one shot si es triste, y ni te imaginas el segundo que pensé, pero no tengo tiempo para escribirlo todavía. Quizá el fin de semana. Gracias por leer y mucha suerte. que tengas un lindo día.

A todos los demás que leen gracias por su tiempo y espero que tengan un lindo día.


	7. Bridges

**Bridges**

* * *

Parecía una película de acción.

Jade enfrentando a un ejercito de zombies que querían comerse algo más que el cerebro de cierta latina.

Andre fue el primero en ser cazado y ejecutado con una de sus espadas. Aunque ya había quedado claro que nada sucedió entre él y Tori, Jade los había imaginado juntos y eso era suficiente. El pobre tuvo tiempo ni de correr cuando la gótica lo alcanzó, volteó su cuerpo con una patada voladora que lo estrelló contra una pared y, menos de un segundo después, lo atravesó con la cuchilla, partiéndolo en dos.

Una vez que su amigo cayó al piso se inclinó y limpio la espada con un trozo de su remera, mirando como su sangre cubría el piso entero de un color rojo intenso.

Steven le siguió. Este chico buen mozo conquistaba a sus víctimas con su cara de ángel y su coqueta labia, mas Jade ya conocía sus trucos y no se dejaría convencer. Fue a buscarlo a un bar de moda en el centro de la ciudad. Se acercó a él con tino, al verlo parado en la esquina, parecía esperar a alguien. Le sonrió pretendiendo estar interesada y, apenas él estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia, lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, atravesando su piel. Soltó lo que tenía en la mano y corrió en dirección contraria para esconderse tras un auto estacionado al otro lado de la calle. El chico, sin saber qué había sucedido, se llevó las manos a su torso y, en menos de un parpadeo, explotó en mil pedazos que sonaron como carne fresca al caer en el piso. La granada había cumplido su misión.

—Un idiota menos —se dijo Jade y fue en busca de Ryder Daniels.

Él sería un poco más difícil de matar. Estaba viviendo muy cómodamente en un pueblo abandonado a las afueras de la cuidad. Cuando llegó allí, logro divisarlo paseando por la plaza. Estaba rodeado de decenas de chicas que voluntariamente se entregaban a él para que las comiera. Para su mala suerte todas carecían de cerebro y solo servían como muro de defensa. Jade inspeccionó el área. Habían un par de camionetas abandonadas —seguramente sin combustible—, tiendas vacías que habían sido saqueadas los días previos a su llegada y algo que no pudo ignorar, una licorería. Entró en ella esperando encontrar botellas rotas y estanterías destrozadas, mas tuvo la suerte de hallar el lugar casi intacto. Al parecer los zombies no tienen atracción alguna hacia el alcohol, siendo una sustancia que degrada más el cuerpo y les quita energía. Caminó hasta el fondo del local y se equipó con varias botellas de licor puro —el más fuerte que pudo encontrar—, le arrancó la camiseta al dueño que había perecido allí mismo y, con la tela, creó varias bombas molotov.

"Cinco serán suficiente", pensó colocándolas con cuidado en su maleta. Tomó un encendedor del anaquel, una caja de cigarrillos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la masa de chicas que gritaban por su antiguo compañero.

—¡Nadie juega con Vega! —gritó tras encender la primera bomba.

Las chicas callaron sus gritos y regresaron a verla, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Jade lanzó la botella a sus pies con toda su fuerza. La explosión causó que varias de ellas se prendieran en fuego de inmediato y las llamas salpicaron hacia las otras, quemándolas rápidamente. La segunda bomba cayó, y otra, y otra, y otra hasta que solo una quedaba en su posesión.

Pronto todas esas niñas bobas fueron muriendo hasta que solo se escuchaban las llamas alrededor. Ryder la miró con una sonrisa malévola y comenzó a correr hacia ella, esquivando la última botella,

Jade entonces tomó un palo que encontró en el piso y se puso en posición ninja esperando que el chico llegara. Un giro, un golpe, una patada y el palo lo golpeó directo en la cara, noqueándolo.

—Dije que nadie juega con Vega —sentenció Jade y lo atravesó con el palo en el corazón. Entonces sacó la caja de cigarrillos y encendió uno parada junto al cuerpo inconsciente de ese chico—. Me quedaré con ella así tenga que matar a cada uno de sus ex novios y novias.

Aspiró el cigarrillo profundamente, dio el golpe y tras exhalar el humo en una nube densa, prendió el encendedor nuevamente y lo tiró sobre el chico que inmediatamente se prendió en llamas.

—Van tres, faltan dos —dijo la gótica preparando su siguiente ataque.

El chico en cuestión, Danny, el inocente rockero que había sido también novio de su amiga Cat, vivía cerca de ese pueblo. Él sería fácil de eliminar. Le pediría que tocara una se sus canciones y, antes de que pueda conectar su guitarra eléctrica, lo ataría con el cable del amplificador para luego golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia. Cuando no pudiera moverse más, tomaría la sierra eléctrica que robó de un taller de carpintería y lo decapitaría al ritmo de _Motorbreath_ de _Metallica_.

Después de él, quedaría solamente una persona más. La última conquista de la latina. Esa pelirroja con la que la había visto en el cine días atrás.

—¿Jade? —Escuchó a lo lejos mientras subía a su motocicleta—, ¡Jade! —le repitió Beck despertándola—. Ya llegamos.

La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada de cientos de árboles a los lados, a su frente una pequeña cabaña y aún más árboles.

—Genial —se dijo bajando del auto. Su sueño se veía mucho más divertido que la realidad. Sacó su mochila, su bolsa de dormir y su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros.

—Antes de nada hay que armar las carpas. Después podemos preparar la fogata de esta noche —les dijo Sikowitz—. Cada pareja busque una ubicación en esta área, no tan separados los unos de los otros.

Jade cerró los ojos por unos segundos respirando profundamente el aire limpio con olor a naturaleza y casi se atora. Tosió un par de veces y buscó a la latina, su pareja designada gracias a los bobos de Andre y Beck.

—Y entonces, ¿dónde quieres dormir? —le pregunto iniciando la conversación.

Tori la miró por un segundo y se abrió camino pasando de ella hacia un espacio plano que consideró el más adecuado para montar la carpa. Estaba dentro del área mencionada, pero lo suficientemente apartado del resto para no tener que aguantar a sus amigos fastidiarla por la noche.

—Este va a ser un viaje divertidísimo si seguimos así, ¿sabes?

—Créeme que si pudiera cambiar de pareja lo haría en un segundo, pero Sikowitz dijo que quería que tú y yo arregláramos nuestras diferencias antes de graduarnos.

—Vamos, Vega. Ya te dije que lo sentía. Beck me dio a entender que ustedes estaban juntos y…

—Y creías que tenías derecho alguno para venir a mí a reclamarme en lugar de preguntarme si era verdad. Porque lo primero que te pasa por la cabeza es que la gente te está persiguiendo y si quieren algo contigo es para hacerte daño.

—Para ser justos tú iniciaste esto como un juego y me diste celos a propósito con Andre por lo del bikini. ¿Qué querías que piense?

—Nada —le contestó la latina y procedió a sacar los implementos de la bolsa—. No quiero, necesito o espero nada de ti.

Jade se calló y quiso ayudarla con la carpa, pero Tori la ignoró por completo quitándole de las manos cada parte que cogía del piso.

—Vete con tu novio, ¿quieres? —le dijo la latina cansada—. Mira, allá, atrás de esos árboles, no los va a ver nadie.

—¿Crees que vine a este paseo para tener sexo con él?

—¿Por qué no? Son la pareja más cotizada y la que ha tenido la relación más larga de toda la escuela. Son una leyenda. ¿Qué mejor que dejar su nombre en alto frente a la clase entera?

—Eres una idiota.

—Lo fui, pero ya no.

—¡Fue un malentendido! ¿No puedes entenderlo? ¡Lo siento!

—¡No me importa! —respondió Tori tomando un respiro al notar su alto tono de voz—. Ese no es el punto de por qué estoy tan molesta contigo, Jade. Y si no puedes entender el porqué, no hay razón suficiente para continuar esta discusión —le dijo metiendo sus maletas dentro de la carpa armada y se marchó en dirección al resto de sus compañeros.

"El porqué", pensó la gótica. Si no era porque había asumido que se acostaba con su amigo a la par de con ella —básicamente llamándola promiscua—, ¿qué era?

Durante el resto del día se dedicó a observarla. La morena era un ente que no hablaba, no disfrutaba de absolutamente ninguna actividad, que comió apenas la tercera parte de su ensalada y se dedicó la tarde completa a fijar la mirada en un punto borroso del bosque. Evidentemente no quería estar ahí con sus compañeros, mucho menos con ella o sus amigos. Pero el viaje era obligatorio y, a dos meses de graduarse, no le caería bien una mala nota.

—Toro, ¿segura que no quieres quedarte a la fogata? —le preguntó su maestro cuando la chica le pidió excusarse para ir a dormir temprano.

—No me siento bien —le explicó ella—. Necesito descansar y preferiría acortar la noche.

Su maestro asintió y la dejó partir deseándole dulces sueños.

—Iré con ella —dijo Jade al grupo.

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez sería mejor dejarla sola —mencionó Beck.

—Si se siente tan mal, preferiría vigilarla y asegurarme de que tenga lo que necesite a mano.

—No dejas de sorprenderme —le dijo el chico como un halago junto con una tierna sonrisa—. Siempre dices que no eres su amiga, pero en contadas ocasiones, cuando más te necesita, ahí estás.

—No es verdad —respondió ella convencida, la que siempre estaba ahí para ella era Tori.

—No lo niegues. Tori Vega te agrada, la quieres y eso está bien —añadió el chico besándola en la mejilla—. Te amo.

Cualquier novia se sentiría culpable al escuchar esas palabras. Sobretodo siendo consciente de haberle puesto los cuernos con la chica de la que hablaban. Mas, curiosamente, Jade no sentía nada más que alivio de que la dejaran ir con la latina sin insistir en el bendito intercambio de carpas.

Para cuando bajo el cierre de la tienda y entró, Tori ya estaba cambiada y metida en su saco de dormir. Suspiró una queja al verla llegar y se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Necesitas algo? Traje pastillas para todo tipo de dolor...

—No.

—Vamos, Tori. Si te sientes mal, no está de más...

—No. Déjame, ¿sí?

Jade exhaló, sin querer iniciar otra pelea, pero esa actitud ya la estaba hartando.

—Lo lamento Tori, pero no. Necesitamos hablar y esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de que al menos me escuches, lo quieras o no.

—Habla todo lo que se te venga en gana. No te contestaré.

—¡Dios, ¿por qué eres tan imposible?!

—Si no entiendes el porqué, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—¡Podrías explicármelo! —le reclamó Jade—. ¡No soy adivina!

—Sería inútil.

—¡Aj, solo habla, Tori!

—Déjame dormir.

Jade tenía ganas de zarandearla, de gritarle para que reaccione, de armarle un escándalo allí mismo. Pero evitó hacerlo saliendo de la carpa a respirar el aire frío y tranquilizarse.

"El porqué, el porqué, el porqué, el porqué, ¡el porqué!", se repetía a sí misma sin encontrar respuesta.

Lo más lógico era que estuviese molesta por la suposición de su relación con Andre, pero ya lo había negado. Lo siguiente, podía ser que cuando decidió confesarse no le dio respuesta alguna, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido, si después de eso estuvo dispuesta a provocarla con lo del bikini naranja. Y ahí viene lo último que se le podía ocurrir, y era que ella había aclarado que lo que había hecho y dicho el día que regresaron a su casa del hospital, no tenía valor, que no contaba.

Básicamente aquel: aquí están mis verdaderos sentimientos, me gustas, quiero algo contigo, pienso en tener algo contigo, dame una oportunidad; se tornó en un: tengo novio, estaba drogada y no siento nada por ti, aléjate y deja de coquetearme.

"Debe ser eso", pensó. "Yo odiaría que me hicieran algo así. Sería como si jugaran conmigo. Pero ella debería entender, ¿cómo tomo en serio lo que ella me hizo?, si nunca nació de un mutuo acuerdo. Ella aprovechó la circunstancia y ya. Yo ni siquiera era consciente de cuánto me gustaba. Tiene que ser eso".

Sintiendo el viento helado en sus mejillas decidió volver a entrar en la carpa. Ahí estaba la latina, en la misma posición de antes. Parecía dormida, pero al recostarse a su lado, se dio cuenta de que sus dientes se golpeaban por el frío. Estaba temblando.

—Tori, ¿estás bien?

No contestó.

—¿Tienes frío? Porque estás titiritando, puedo ponerte una cobija extra.

—Déjame en paz, Jade.

La gótica se llevó las manos a su cabeza, con toda la intensión de arrancarse el pelo de lo frustrada que se sentía, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y le dijo:

—Quieras o no vamos a hablar y mientras más rápido cedas será mejor.

—Ya-ve-r-remos —le contestó Tori con dificultad y ambas se quedaron en silencio escuchando al resto de sus compañeros cantar y reír a lo lejos.

* * *

 **Nota** :

¡Ah! Como que nos quedamos a medias, ¿no?

Bueno, la tensión. Creo que Tori se está pasando de terca. ¿Será que tiene una buena razón para estar así de molesta? ¿Jade atinó en que debe ser porque le dijo que no contaba lo que le dijo ese día o no?

La canción de hoy es: **_Bridges_** de **_Broods_**.

El capítulo que les debo, espero compensarlo el fin de semana. Que esta semana estoy tan a full como la pasada.

 **Guest XX** : Eso mismo creo yo. Si Tori tiene con quién que está esperando si Jade tiene novio XD. Ese capítulo del futuro fue muy troll hasta para mí, por eso lo publiqué. Gracias por la espera. Saludos y mucha suerte.

 **Driwling** : ¡Perdón! De verdad quería publicar, pero no me convencía y luego, si publico algo que complica lo que ya tenía pensado me siento mal XD. Sí me rompí una vez el dedo gordo del pie, y en mi yeso pusieron una lámina metálica para que pueda caminar sin mucha dificultad, porque solo era el dedo, no el pie. También me dieron solo una muleta, pero se me complicaba más caminar con ella. Eso es verdad, lo de la relación que ya tiene un tiempo y luego viene una nueva y dices, pero todo lo que ya le metí a esta, la puedo arreglar y lo otro es tan corto, ¿y si no pasa de eso? ¿Vale la pena? Y así la gente se queda torturándose años porque no le da oportunidad a crecer a algo nuevo. Es un tema complejo, a veces la costumbre sí que es más fuerte que el amor XD. CReo que Tori no solo tiene la facilidad de encontrar a alguien, sino que no tiene pena de ir por ello, que creo que es algo que le queda muy bien a su personaje. Nunca la vi muy insegura de hacer cosas o quedar en ridículo, es más en la serie era muy tirada a hacer cualquier cosa, solo en un par de ocasiones se limitó. Como cuando tenía que saltar del tercer piso haciendo de doble. Jaja lo de las reglas, pues sí, debería ser muy lógico no hacer esas cosas, pero la curiosidad a veces nos lleva a caminos oscuros. Sobre lo que FF corta las palabras, sí, corta algunas como censurándolas, pero en otras ocasiones es porque no dejas espacio después del punto. Cree que son URL y las quita. por eso siempre hay que poner el punto y fijarse que hay espacio después. Gracias por leer y mucha suerte hoy. Un buen día.

 **VBJTDEPT** : ¡Perdón por la espera! La pelirroja es alguien importante, pero... ya lo veremos. Gracias por la espera. Suerte y un buen día.

 **Marilinn** : No deliró Jade, de verdad la vio con la pelirroja, pero veamos si se van aclarando las cosas pronto. Gracias por leer, espero que tengas un lindo día y suerte.

 **LittleRock17** : Alguien tiene que ser la pendeja, usualmente es la más terca, así que le toca a Jade XD. Odio a Rex y Robbie no me agrada, creo que ya lo había mencionado en el otro fic, ¿no? La vida está llena de coincidencias. Si vieras lo fácil que es encontrarse con la gente menos indicada en el peor momento del mundo. Yo podría escribir un libro con todas las extrañas coincidencias de la vida. Bueno, el beso tampoco estuvo muy asdfghkj, así que casi no cuenta, pero mañana, ¡mañana sí! Gracias por la espera y un buen día.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Es verdad eso de que los celos de Jade son un clásico. Es una mujer demasiado posesiva. El otro día andaba viendo la serie y me impresionó lo loca que se pone a veces con Beck XD. Gracias por leer, un bonito día para ti.

 **Kuroneko** : Sabes que nunca me han llamado la atención las tomboy que son muy "boy", pero las tomboy tipo Ruby, que pueden ser tomboy pero mantienen una feminidad extrema me gustan, sobretodo últimamente. Aunque debo admitir que no me gustan las mujeres con pelo corto. Entiendo lo de los chupitos ahora. Aquí se les suele llamar coctelitos no más, o shots, tal cual. Eso de la costumbre es muy fuerte. Es de las cosas que traté en el oneshot de hace una semana. Es una vaina compleja, porque además te preguntas mucho, bueno, estas con esa persona, quizá no la amas tanto, pero al menos la tienes. Es extraño. Eso es verdad también, son chamitos, pero ahí también está el problema de que los chamos no ven nunca el fin de las relaciones a esa edad y piensan que va a durar por siempre, cuando finalmente, a esa edad ni el 1% de las parejas va a sobrevivir más de un par de años. Al menos de mi propia experiencia, conozco a dos parejas que hasta ahora siguen juntos y fueron novios en el colegio. Todos los demás han cambiado de parejas como cambiarse de medias. Gracias pro pasar por aquí un día más, por las palabras y suerte. Que tengas un buen día.

 **Dios17** : Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Ya estaba sufriendo creyendo que podía haber estado extremadamente aburrido XD. Gracias por leer y perdón por la demora. Suerte y un buen día.

 **LenyRehim** : 16 meses no es nada. El tiempo pasa volando. Ánimo ahí, luego podrás descansar un par de semanas durmiendo como oso que hiberna. Pues sí, más que nada, creo que Tori tiene opciones, además de que tiene historia, lo cual no es muy común en los fics Siempre la ponen de virgen que es algo que no me pega mucho. Digamos que Jade tuvo un novio y un desliz, y Tori tuvo 3 novios en la serie, además de una íntima amistad con Cat y alguno que otro coqueteo con Andre y hasta con Beck. No sé, no se me hace muy inocente o decidida a esperar el amor eterno. El Catrina no me pega, he leído un par, pero hasta el Trade me gusta más, en inglés encontré unos... ¡buenísimos! Por el momento tengo que portarme bien y sobre todo ya irme a dormir, así que me despido. Gracias por leer y las palabras. Suerte y saludos. Un buen día.

Gracias a todos por leer y un buen día.


	8. Don't You Cry For Me

**Don't You Cry For Me**

* * *

Tori despertó en medio de una plácida tibieza y un peso relativamente confortable. Aún estaba oscuro y su pecho se sentía rendido ante una extraña calma. Todavía adormecida sintió ganas de volver a dormirse, cerró sus ojos y, dando un respiro profundo, se llenó de un olor dulce que era distinto al usual de sus cobijas.

—Jade —susurró, reconociéndolo.

Inmediatamente después se percató de un aire caliente que pegaba continuamente en su cuello. Abrió los ojos de par en par y, asustada, cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Le fue imposible ver algo, la noche cubría todo de sombras. ¿Dónde estaba?

Quizo moverse, pero algo la estaba aprisionando por su cintura. Sintió una superficie dura bajo su cuerpo y, finalmente, la falta de los ruidos comunes de la ciudad, le recordaron que estaba en el campamento.

Ya más tranquila, volvió a percibir ese aroma. Jade estaba muy cerca, tanto que su brazo era el que caía sobre su cintura, era ella quien la tenía envuelta.

Si se movía demasiado la despertaría, lo cual no era una mala idea. Ella necesitaba cambiar de posición y Jade podría explicarle por qué decidió anclarse así a su cuerpo cuando le había pedido que se mantuviera alejada.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos y esperó unos minutos. ¿Sería realmente una buena idea moverse? ¿Quería tener esa charla, confesar qué era lo que la tenía tan indispuesta? La gótica tenía razón. Pasarían los siguientes dos días juntas, compartirían una noche más en el mismo espacio. ¿Valía la pena prolongarlo?

Tori se armó de valor y lentamente fue dando la vuelta. Como había imaginado, su compañera despertó dando un suspiro cansado y se alejó unos centímetros sin quitar la mano que tenía sobre de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó la latina.

—Te dormiste temblando. Te cubrí con la cobija, pero no entrabas en calor, sí que me pegué a ti lo que más pude hasta que te tranquilizaste.

—Me refiero a ahora, con tu mano en mi espalda, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La gótica lo pensó, se dio cuenta de sus acciones y, sin poder ser vista, sonrió.

—¿Aparentemente? Acariciándote.

—Hmm —exhaló Tori sin responder.

Toda la escena se le hacía muy agradable y cómoda, íntima. Cosa que no esperaba y tampoco sabía si quería.

—¿Puedes decirme qué te tiene tan enojada? Porque yo le sigo dando vueltas y no lo entiendo —le pregunto Jade.

—No sé si quiero tener esta conversación. Creo que podrías malinterpretar todo.

—Pero necesito saber.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué importa si estoy enojada contigo o no?

—No me gusta que lo estés.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tori—. Hace unas semanas poco te importaba si vivía o moría. ¿Qué cambió?

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

—Sí, porque de repente te interesa lo que piense, de repente te preocupa si me siento bien, de repente me abrazas y me acaricias como si tuviésemos una relación o algo parecido.

—¿No crees que tenemos… _algo parecido_?

La latina lo pensó por unos segundos, pero lo que había sucedido entre ellas no había sido suficiente.

—La verdad, no —le confesó la morena—. Solo tuvimos sexo una vez.

—Dos.

—La primera no cuenta, apenas te toqué.

—Cuenta para mí.

Esa declaración no era ninguna novedad. Para Tori era evidente que ese primer contacto había sido el inicio de todo esto, por más que quisiera aminorar su importancia.

—Okey, dos.

—¿No crees que eso se convierte en _algo_?

—Creo que es lo que es y ya.

—¿Y qué es lo que es? —le preguntó Jade insistiendo en la respuesta que su contraparte no quería darle.

—Vas a malinterpretarlo.

—Solo habla, Tori.

La latina suspiró dándose cuenta de que no podía prolongar más contarle lo que estaba pasando con ella.

—Bueno, pero prométeme que vas a escucharme antes de discutir.

—Está bien. Trataré de entender.

Tori había pensado comentárselo a alguno de sus amigos, finalmente decidiendo no hacerlo. No le veía el punto a indisponer a nadie, mucho menos hacer de esos últimos meses de escuela algo incómodos y tristes. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente segura en medio de esa oscuridad con Jade.

—En menos de tres meses nos graduaremos de la secundaria —le recordó iniciando su explicación—. Y en cinco meses… yo ya no estaré aquí.

A la gótica le recorrió un escalofrío al escucharla y antes de empezar a llenar su cabeza con suposiciones, recordó que debía dejarla hablar sin entrometerse.

—Este último año he pensado mucho sobre mi futuro y sobre esta carrera. La verdad es que no la quiero. Es divertido cantar en frente de la gente, actuar, es… no sé. Es excitante y me encanta la idea de viajar, de conocer otras culturas, de tener fama y comodidad; digamos que es una linda idea.

—Lo es, para todos nosotros.

—Es un sueño, no una realidad.

—Eso no lo sabes, tienes talento —le recordó Jade—. Tienes el éxito asegurado.

—Hay mucha gente con talento en este mundo y la mayoría termina cantando dentro de los buses o en la esquina del bulevar, si no es recogiendo mesas en un café para sobrevivir.

—Esa no serás tú.

—No, no lo seré porque no seguiré esta carrera después de graduarme.

—¿Y se puede saber qué harás? —le preguntó Jade con un poco de soberbia en su tono. Pensando que lo que la latina le decía era nada más un capricho, suponiendo por un segundo que se trataba de algo pasajero.

—En cinco meses viajaré a Paris para vivir con mi tía.

—Perdón… ¿Harás qué?

—El año pasado mi tía, la hermana de mamá, vino de París para pasar con nosotros el verano. Ella es una artista plástica muy renombrada allá. Tiene una galería privada y es parte del Consejo de Conservación de Arte Clásico en Francia.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo? —le preguntó Jade sin entender la relación.

—¿Sabías que antes de entrar en Hollywood Arts yo pensaba en seguir artes plásticas en la Universidad? ¿Sabías que me encanta la pintura y lo hago muy bien, además que la escultura es algo que me fascina?

—Nunca te he visto con un pincel en la mano.

—Precisamente —contestó Tori—, desde que empecé a dedicarme al canto y la actuación, dejé todo eso a un lado, pero ver a mi tía trabajar durante ese verano fue… revelador.

—También amas cantar y actuar…

—No tanto como pintar, ni siquiera la décima parte. Así que me voy.

—¿Y qué harás allá, trabajarás para ella y… ya? ¿Así esperas llegar a la fama, a mantenerte, a viajar y todas esas otras cosas que dijiste que querías?

—No espero llegar a la fama. Pero tampoco iré a probar suerte. En enero me aceptaron en una de las universidades más reconocidas en Europa.

—¡¿Aplicaste para la universidad en Paris?! —dijo Jade sonando más como un reclamo asombrado que como una pregunta.

—En realidad no. Envié un portafolio con una serie de bocetos y obras que trabajé durante el verano y una carta solicitando información —contestó la latina—. No esperaba que me enviaran los documentos de inscripción y la oferta de una beca. Si encontraba dónde vivir y un trabajo podría asistir y mi tía se ofreció a ayudarme con ambos.

—Entonces te vas —repitió Jade con un tono fuerte, molesto, todavía sin creerlo.

—En exactamente cinco meses y tres días, estaré subiéndome a un avión hacia Paris.

Estas habían sido fuertes revelaciones. La gótica estaba naturalmente confundida. De repente sentía tristeza, se había llenado de un vacío que no podía entender. Y es que aunque ella lo negara, Tori no solo era su amiga, era una chica que por varias semanas ya le había despertado una curiosidad tan intensa y especial que la tenía totalmente cegada, emocionada y, ahora, apenada.

—¿Es por esto que no quieres ponernos un nombre?

—En parte —respondió la latina—. Mira, desde esa mañana en el salón, cuando yo… —se detuvo sin poder ser explícita—, cuando empezó esto, yo… no pensé en Beck, pensé únicamente en ti.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Porque cuando llegué a casa esa tarde, no podía dejar de pensar en en cuán extrañamente satisfecha me sentí. Probarte, tenerte así, lo había imaginado tantas veces, pero jamás imaginé que sucedería. Y ahí estabas tú sin poner protesta alguna, dejándome tocarte… No sentí culpa por él.

—Quisiera decir que es un halago, pero Beck es tu amigo y mi novio.

—Exactamente. Lo pensé y me dije: « _No importa, él no importa yo me voy en cinco meses_ ».

—Eso no habla nada bien de ti.

—Lo sé. Pero yo soy realista Jade.

—¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! La realidad es que ustedes son amigos y tú le hiciste cosas íntimas a su novia. Fuiste hipócrita y cruel —recalcó Jade—. Y no estoy diciendo que yo no lo fuera, después de todo él es mi novio, pero las dos erramos en esto. Le clavamos un puñal justo en la espalda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque actuamos como nos sentíamos?

—Él es alguien importante para ti y para mí, no fue justo.

—La vida no es justa —le discutió Tori—. ¿Sabes? Cuando salí de mi antigua escuela, pensé que la gente que dejé atrás sería mi amiga por siempre. Que nos veríamos cada fin de semana, que jamás nos separaríamos. No nos tomó ni tres meses perder el contacto y dolió mucho darse cuenta de esa realidad, pero la vida es así. La gente desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo misma me voy en poco y ¿qué les quedará a ustedes de mí? Irán a hacer sus vidas, encontrarán gente nueva y quizá, cuando nos veamos en la calle en unos años, nos saludemos, tal vez ni siquiera nos pasemos una mirada.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

—Así será, a menos que la vida misma nos una de otra forma.

—Entonces, según tú, está bien clavarle un puñal a un amigo, porque después te irás y te olvidarás de él.

—No, no digo eso.

—¿Explícate entonces? Porque no entiendo nada.

—Digo que si pude tocarte como lo hice, sin sentir culpa alguna, él y yo no somos tan amigos. Digo que nuestra amistad no va a sobrevivir la distancia. Digo que para cuando llegaste a mi casa esa noche, yo ya sabía que prefería tenerte por un breve momento que conservar algo que se esfumaría tan pronto yo pusiera un pie en ese avión. Y lo valiste, cada segundo lo valiste. No me arrepiento te haberle clavado ese puñal a Beck como tú dices. No me arrepiento de nada.

El porqué, quizá ni Jade lo sabía, pero escucharla ser tan frontal con sus sentimientos, la nostalgia de saber que se iría y la impotencia de no saber qué seguía, la hizo apretarla con su mano juntándola unos centímetros.

Contuvo el aliento al sentir sus narices tocarse en la oscuridad y sin pensarlo demasiado buscó contacto con sus labios.

El beso fue correspondido de inmediato con la misma necesidad. La latina tampoco demoró en colar su mano bajo ese buzo que Jade llevaba puesta, acariciando esa desnuda piel con la que había soñado desde esa noche en su cama. Mas aún quedaban algunas cosas que aclarar y con un par de besos cortos se separó.

—¿Qué sientes por mí Jade? —preguntó Tori en un susurro.

—Esto me gusta —le respondió ella—. Tú me gustas, te deseo y siento que, aunque no tenga nombre, entre nosotras hay algo.

—Yo no quiero una relación a tan poco tiempo de irme, no busco nada serio.

Jade no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada de lo que creía haber escuchado. Pero la propuesta estaba ahí: « _seamos algo_ ». ¿Quería tomarla?

—¿Por que has pasado tan molesta conmigo? —insistió en la pregunta inicial.

—Eso… Es muy simple. Tú no eres mi dueña, Jade. No tienes derecho a venir y tratarme como si fuese tu muñeca, a decirme qué vestir o con quién pasar mi tiempo.

—No intentaba hacerlo.

—Pero lo hiciste. Además viniste a reclamarme desde cuando hago lo que se me da la gana con mi vida.

—Te pregunté por Andre…

—No preguntaste nada, me reclamaste como su fueras mi dueña, pero tú y yo no somos nada. Si a mí me place besarme con alguien más, es mi problema, no el tuyo. Si se me ocurre acostarme con otra persona, tampoco te incumbe. Lo que lleve puesto es mi asunto, el cómo decida hablar o como quiera vivir no son cosas en las que tienes voz y voto.

—No era la intensión imponerme.

—Lo hiciste de todas formas y con absoluta hipocresía, porque la que tiene novio eres tú, pero la que no puede tener nada con alguien más soy yo.

En ese punto Tori había acertado. Era de conocimiento público que Jade tenía una personalidad muy posesiva, sobre todo con su pareja e infinidad de ocasiones, tener ese tipo de reacciones, le había traído más de un problema.

—Creo que lo que más me molesta es… —continuó Tori—, es que no te dieras cuenta de que, a quién yo buscaba, era a ti. Que además asumieras cosas sin preguntarme. Porque si yo tuviese algo que decir, lo haría con la verdad.

—¿Quieres decir que si te pregunto quién era la pelirroja con la que te besuqueaste en el cine me lo dirías?

Eso era novedad, ¿cómo sabía que había ido al cine con alguien y se habían besado?

—¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez! —reclamó la latina.

—¡Solo estoy preguntándote algo de frente como me acabas de pedir!

—¡No! Estás controlándome, ¿ves? ¿Cómo supiste que salí con Jemma? ¿Me estabas espiando?

Jade cayó en cuenta de que, cómo había formulado la pregunta, había sido un error. Hacerla había sido otro más grave.

—No te seguí —mintió la gótica calmando su tono—. Fui a ver la misma película y me senté a unas filas de ustedes. Al principio no supe que eras tú hasta que te vi de perfil cuando se besaron. Eso es todo.

Tori lo pensó. Podía ser verdad. Al menos debía darle el beneficio de la duda, ¿no?

—Se llama Jemma —le respondió—, es la única persona con la que todavía tengo relación de mi antigua escuela.

—Ya veo.

—También fue mi primera relación. Es mi ex.

—Oh… —Jade no supo qué más decir. Se había imaginado que Tori tenía algo de experiencia por cómo la había abordado su encuentro, pero de todas formas le sorprendía que se lo confesara.

—Ahora, volviendo a nosotras —dijo Tori—. Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada. Definitivamente no una relación y tampoco quiero que cambies tu vida por algo que no tiene futuro.

—Tú me diste mi primer orgasmo, ¿lo sabes? —admitió Jade.

—Lo imaginé, me recordaste a mí cuando tuve mi primero —dijo la latina soltando una tierna risa—. Fue increíble verte así.

—No quiero que sea el último —aclaró Jade tratando de ser lo más directa posible.

Eran cinco meses y, si algo había sonado cierto de lo dicho por Tori, es que ella tampoco había sentido culpa por haber traicionado a su novio. Quizá lo más lógico era mantener esto con Tori mientras dure y así descubrir si su relación oficial tenía algún tipo de futuro.

—Solo una cosa —insistió la latina—. Aquí nadie es dueño de nadie. No hay demandas, no hay reclamos, no hay los: _vístete así_ , _habla así_ , _compórtate así_. No hay chantajes. Yo soy quien soy y como puedo darme a ti. Si eso no es suficiente…

—Entiendo —aceptó Jade interrumpiéndola, sabía como concluía esa oración y no quería escucharlo—. Lo haremos sin reclamos, sin exigencias, pero ¿somos algo?

Tori lo afirmó y la discusión se terminó allí. Habían muchas cosas que hacer en lugar de hablar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bueno, me costó este capítulo, quién sabe por qué.

La canción de hoy la escuché recién esta mañana. Ahí estaba repasando la lista del 2016 de Spotify. Se llama : **Don't You Cry For Me** de **Cobi**.

 **Alexa Garcia** : Bueno, si que la calentó, de cuerpo y de alma XD. Exactamente, yo creo que todos sabemos que a eso mismo se va a uno a los campamentos con los "amigos". Gracias por las palabras, ojalá que sí. No me vi tan ocupada estos días y por eso decidí publicar un fic diario y ahora me veo más ocupada que nunca. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día. Saludos.

 **Kuroneko** : Sikowitz siempre está muy atento de lo que pasa. Yo creo que él ya hasta las casó en su mente XD. Eso es verdad, pero creo que cada uno tiene que elegir con qué se siente más cómodo. Yo por ejemplo odio las faldas, pero no me siento tampoco con la necesidad de aparentar ser más masculina. Simplemente me siento cómoda. Gracias por pasar un día más por aquí y espero que tengas un lindo día. Suerte y saludos.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Es verdad. En esto Tori ha sido muy superficial con la información que da. Al menos hasta este capítulo. ¿Quién iba a saber que se iba si no se lo contó a nadie? Yo también creo que sus sentimientos son muy claros. Veamos como termina todo. Gracias por leer, espero que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte.

 **Guest XX** : Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Hay que estar en paz con uno mismo, solo o acompañado. Si algo ya no funciona hay que decir adiós, aunque admito que a mí se me hace muy difícil hacer eso, sobretodo con los que una vez fueron tus amigos. Gracias por leer, suerte y que tengas un buen, buen día.

 **Marilinn** : Finalmente ya sabemos por qué está tan enojada. Quizá a Jade le sorprendió más porque nunca le han puesto un alto y Tori no le dejó pasar más de una vez. Ya sabemos quién es la pelirroja… pero ¿será que algo más pasa con ella? Gracias por las palabras y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y el siguiente también. Suerte y saludos. Que tengas un lindo día.

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : Creo que ya están claras sobre lo que pasó, pero todavía están muy ciegas de lo que está por venir. Yo también tengo preguntas de qué pasará. La verdad, a veces solo me pongo a escribir para ver si descubro como sigue la historia. Gracias por las palabras, por leer y que tengas un lindo día. Suerte.

 **LenyRehim** : Es que era Jade, tenía que terminar en sangre. Creo que a todos nos molesta cuando alguien viene a querer cambiarnos por complacerlo o por gustarle más de esa manera. Digo, por algo les gustaste en un principio, no deberían intentar convertirte en alguien más. Que mal lo del los fics borrados. Si te interesa guardarlos intenta con una página que se llama FicSave, si la buscas en google se te abre para que pegues el link de FF y te lo hace PDF o epub. Así tengo yo guardados mis favoritos. Este año no sé si llegue santa, pero con que llegue mi novia de su viaje me basta. Saludos y mucha suerte. Un lindo día para ti.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Jajaja, me imaginaba que eso podía suceder, al estilo: _Esta pobre se confundió de fic_. No, no voy a hacer que se enferme XD. Pero bueno, tampoco es que la situación es la mejor ahora. Gracias por leer y perdón por la confusión. Que tengas un buen día y suerte.

 **erivip7** : Quién no ha tenido sueños así de venganza, luego ni te acuerdas XD. No sé si lo que viene será un remedio, la verdad. Pero veamos. Gracias por pasar por aquí, un buen día y muchísima suerte.

 **Scarlett94** : Ya me lo habías dicho, peor se siente bonito volver a escucharlo. Gracias por los halagos. Ten un hermoso día y mucha suerte, saludos.

 **Dios17** : ¿Qué pasó con el notificador? Bueno quizá porque este capítulo lo publiqué en la noche, es decir casi de madrugada. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ¿y ahora que las espera? Gracias por leer y que tengas un buen día.

Gracias a todos por leer y ya nos leemos pronto.


	9. I Feel It Coming

**I Feel It Coming**

* * *

—¿Crees que los demás puedan escucharnos? —susurró Tori separando sus labios de los de su compañera por unos segundos. De paso aprovechó para tomar un poco de aire.

—Lo dudo. Estabas muy enojada cuando escogiste este lugar. Estamos lejos —le respondió Jade, quien no tenía intensión alguna de detenerse aún así viniera su novio a reclamar lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y qué tal si nos oyen? Hay mucho silencio y es la madrugada.

—Siendo así, lo mejor será que sigamos susurrando —sugirió Jade, continuando con su sesión de besos y con un tono muy seductor dijo en su oído—: Aunque… me encantaría escuchar tus gemidos… en volumen natural.

Colocada entre las piernas de su compañera comenzó a bajar por su cuello sacándole varios suspiros. Sus manos acariciaban los lados de Tori con tal delicadeza que la piel se le erizó por completo y, a pesar de que cada una conservaba únicamente su ropa interior, ninguna de las dos sentía el frío de la noche.

—¿Tori? —preguntó al terminar de bajar por su pecho.

—¿Sí?

—Tú… —Se interrumpió dudando si continuar o no.

La pregunta no era difícil de hacer, pero al hacerla admitiría que había pensado mucho en esa confesión, en sus palabras, en el interés que le había mostrado en tan poco tiempo.

—Cuando fuiste a mi casa ese viernes…

—¿Ajá? —preguntó Tori al notar que Jade se interrumpió nuevamente. La gótica paró todos sus avances y se enderezó hasta quedar arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Ella naturalmente las dobló atajándola en su cuerpo y se acomodó mejor, esperando a que su compañera le dijera de una vez lo que quería preguntarle.

—Ese día, mientras confesabas que yo te gustaba, mencionaste mis lunares.

—Mhmm… —murmuró sin entender a dónde iba Jade con ese comentario.

—Sé que me prestaste atención esa noche que estuvimos en tu casa porque, sé que lo hiciste y muy bien, pero… —Volvió a pausar.

Tori no sabía como motivarla a soltar la lengua. No podía verla, la oscuridad no se lo permitía, por lo que decidió deslizarse más cerca con sus caderas y así acariciar esas blancas pantorrillas con sus manos, buscando hacerla sentir más segura para hablar.

—¿Pero? —le preguntó después de un corto silencio.

—Creo que… no sé, me sorprende que hayas contado mis lunares, más que eso, que hayas podido distinguirlos de mis pecas.

—Tienes muchas.

—Soy muy blanca para no tenerlas —confirmó Jade.

—Tus lunares son más grandes y oscuros —respondió Tori—. Además son muy lindos, sobretodo el que tienes justo bajo el pezón izquierdo.

Jade sonrió apenas y se comió los labios intentando pasar desapercibida, lo cual poco importaba, la noche era su cómplice.

—Quiero verte —le dijo la gótica iniciando inconscientemente un lento movimiento oscilatorio con sus caderas. Solo de pensar en su desnudez hacía su sangre correr a toda velocidad por sus venas.

—Eso va a ser un poco difícil —dijo la latina—. Ahora mismo no podemos ver nada y apenas amanezca tendremos que salir a pretender que nos odiamos frente a los chicos.

—Oh, yo no voy a pretender —la corrigió Jade—, todavía te odio…

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Claro! No porque nos acostemos quiere decir que deje de hacerlo —mencionó con gracia.

—¡Oh, vaya! No sabía que besabas taaan bien a las personas que odiabas.

—Pues para que veas que soy buena en todo.

—Hmm, interesante —respondió la latina en broma—. Habrá que probar esa teoría con hechos —añadió acercándose aún más con sus caderas y comenzó a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo, acercándose peligrosamente a su centro.

—Esto… —suspiró Jade al sentirla—, esto es in… justo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la latina coqueta.

—Sabes… muy bien… el porqué… —contestó Jade entrecortada. Sus pensamientos se esfumaban mientras su excitación crecía.

—No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que hablas.

—Porque… sabes cuánto te deseo…, por eso.

Tori sonrió con gusto de lo fácil que se le hacía provocar a su contraparte, tanto que Jade no pudo evitar sujetarla por la cadera para mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo y ayudarla con el movimiento.

—Lo que dices es ilógico, Jade. No puedes desear algo que odias.

—Quiero verte… —exhaló ella sin continuar con el juego—. Necesito verte…

Tori la alcanzó con sus manos, obligándola a soltarla y, colocándolas encima de las de la gótica, comenzó a guiarla.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió. Jade lo hizo sin quejas.

Tori evitó ejercer presión, quería que su compañera pudiera recorrerla solo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Mi piel es color canela natural —inició, llevándola por la planicie de su abdomen—, y soy delgada, pero no lo suficiente como para que sientas solo huesos en mis costillas.

Jade exhaló profundamente. Estaba más que excitada por la fricción constante de sus cuerpos y por la Tori que veía en su imaginación.

—Mis senos son más chicos que los tuyos, pero puedes llenar tus manos de ellos —le dijo colocando una mano en cada uno y los apretó en un suave masaje—. ¿Puedes sentirlos?

Las palmas de sus manos se sentían llenas de una tersura incomparable. Qué agradable sensación, qué hipnotizante era tocarlas, qué estimulante fue sentir sus pezones erguirse tras unos segundos de darles atención.

¿Cómo serían? Los suyos eran rosados, los de Tori ¿de qué color? ¿Cafés? ¿Avanos? ¿Con su aureola grande o pequeña?

—¡Necesito verte! —volvió a exclamar.

Tori la guió hacia abajo y dejó sus manos sobre sus piernas.

—¿Te gusta tenerme así de abierta a ti? ¿Así de vulnerable?

Jade tragó casi en seco, su paladar se sentía cansado por las fuertes respiraciones que daba por su boca.

Tori abandonó el contacto y colocó sus manos por sobre su cabeza, descansando mientras esperaba que Jade reaccionara físicamente e hiciera algo para quitarles las ganas a ambas.

—¿Me deseas, Tori? —preguntó la gótica recorriendo esas morenas piernas que no podía ver. Todavía con los ojos cerrados trataba de dibujar en su mente la forma que acariciaba, sus curvas, sus suavidad, su longitud.

—Jade, sí no haces algo en los siguientes dos minu…

La latina no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando sintió un pulgar presionarla sutilmente por sobre su ropa interior.

—Estás tan mojada —reconoció Jade con gusto. Finalmente entendía lo excitado que Beck se ponía al percatarse de ello cuando estaban juntos.

Tori aceleraba su respiración con cada toque, pero la presión no era suficiente y bajó una mano para ayudar a su compañera. La jaló hasta que su palma cubriera por completo su vulva e hizo presión.

Jade comenzó a moverla instintivamente en forma circular y notó que la latina se descontrolaba cada vez más, sus caderas intensificando su actividad y ella no quería quedarse atrás.

Separó su palma y violentamente separó un poco más sus piernas, inclinándose hacia Tori hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, arremetiendo con su propio centro sobre el de la latina. El contacto de sus cuerpos fue increíble. Aún por encima de esas prendas podían sentir todo el placer de la fricción. Sus pechos desnudos tocándose, sus labios buscándose con desesperación, sus manos entrelazándose.

—Hhh hhh —exhalaba con fuerza Tori, ya no podía aguantar más contener su voz. Su cuerpo le suplicaba soltar un gemido alto y comenzó a subir rápidamente de temperatura entrando en sudor. Parecía como si algo en medio de su vientre estuviese a punto de estallar y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría reprimirse.

—Shhh, Tori —le susurró Jade—. Vas a despertar al continente entero.

—No… hhh… puedo…

Tori intentó camuflar sus sonidos escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el pecho de Jade, pero le fue inútil. La falta de aire la obligó a buscarlo con más fuerza en sus exhalaciones.

Jade entonces decidió acelerarse, terminar de una vez. Ella también empezaba a sobreexcitarse y, aunque ella sí podía manejar mejor su agitación, no sabía qué pasaría si ambas perdían el control.

No tomó nada de tiempo en que Tori se vio obligada a soltar el agarre de Jade y llevar sus manos hasta sus nalgas para presionarla vigorosamente a su cuerpo. Jade se apoyó con más comodidad sobre sus antebrazos y continuó embistiéndola enérgicamente. Pronto la sensibilidad de sus centros fue demasiada y con varias palpitaciones Tori comenzó a temblar, contrayéndose por unos segundos antes de soltar un quejido que claramente debió escucharse en el campamento entero.

—Demasiado alto, Tor —susurró.

—Hhh… hhh… —exhalaba sin poder hablar. Jade dejó de hacer contacto directo en esa área para evitar más escándalo, quedándose muy corta de terminar—. Lo siento… lo lamento… no pude.

Jade sonrió al verla. La noche iba desapareciendo con una claridad muy tenue, pero finalmente podía ver a su contraparte.

—Hhh… estoy tan mareada.

—Necesitas seguir unos cursos de relajación, ¿sabes? Te ayudarían mucho con esto de la respiración —dijo Jade, acariciando tiernamente las mejillas de la latina con sus manos—. Estás agotada.

—Mhmm —murmuró la latina sin decir nada. Levantó sus manos por sobre su cabeza y se estiró unos centímetros desperezándose. Su cuerpo se sentía completamente relajado y satisfecho.

—Deberías dormir un poco —le dijo Jade dándole un par de cortos besos y se acomodó a su lado. Pasó su mano por sobre su abdomen y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro—. Fue genial verte llegar.

—Lo mismo digo, pero esta vez te lo debo.

—No es una competencia, no hace falta llevar puntuación.

—De todas formas, es horrible no terminar. Te lo repondré, lo prometo —dijo Tori y ya con la respiración normalizada fue cayendo en un profundo sueño. Jade la siguió minutos después y la mañana no tardó en llegar.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Lo sé, sé que dije fic diario, pero no tienen idea de lo complicado que es este mes. Debí iniciar esto en enero, pero bueno, ya que estamos aquí. Seguramente también faltaré otros días, pero intentaré no hacerlo. El fic no debería durar mucho, aunque por aquí ya me han dicho que podría detallarlo más y hacerlo un poco más largo. Eso también significa que tendré que faltar unos días, porque la carga de trabajo y compromisos este mes es mortal.

La canción de hoy es: **_I Feel It Coming_** de **_The Weekend ft. Daft Punk._**

 **Alexa Garcia** : Lamento estafarte, no sabes cómo me siento de no poder publicar diario como lo prometí, pero cuando hay obligaciones de trabajo o con la familia, le toca pagar al fic. Lo siento., se los repondré con más capítulos. ¡Gracias pro volver y suerte!

 **VBJTDEPT** : Llegó 3 días después, ¡lo siento! Tengo pensadas unas escenas muy aksdjhgfkashjdfga no voy a spoilear, pero me emociona escribir este fic. Veamos como termina todo. Gracias por leer. Que tengas un lindo día y saludos.

 **Driwling** : Jajaja, sí lo del sueño era confuso, pero quiero experimentar con eso, con cosas que no sabes qué pasa y luego entiendes con el contexto de la historia. Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero ¡hago lo que puedo! XD. Tori me parece más realista que cínica, quizá un poco cruel porque no considera los sentimientos del otro, pero al menos está dejando muy claro lo que quiere y está dispuesta a dar. Gracias por leer, perdón por la demora y mucha suerte. un lindo día.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Es raro que todos mencionen que el último capítulo fue más corto, porque en realidad es de los más largos XD. Pero es verdad, son cortos todos en general. gracias por las palabras. Es verdad, a mí me ha pasado también con las amistades eso de no saber a donde vas hasta que ya es muy tarde, pero terminan convirtiéndose en buenos amigos si no los mejores. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sino con todo el derecho déjame todo tu odio. XD. Saludos y que tengas un excelente día.

 **Guest XX** : lo sé, ahora todos estarán preguntándose hasta el final qué va a pasar, se queda o se va, se queda o se va. Pero ya lo veremos luego. Ohhhh, lamento que en el otro fic también te hayan roto el corazón por el viaje a Paris. La verdad no quería poner Inglaterra porque es muy trillado, además veo a Paris como un centro con más arte. También podía mandarla a Italia, pero algo de Paris y esa magia y romance que tiene esa ciudad me gustó y por eso la elegí. Lo sé, ahora debo muchos capítulos, perdón, pero bueno, si no puedo "igualarme", al menos sepan que he pensado en cómo alargar un par de capítulos más a la historia, que ya de por sí está mucho más larga de lo que yo tenía planeado al inicio. Espero que tengas un lindo día y muchos saludos.

 **Scarlett94** : Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y lo que sucedió, aunque queda un día más de campamento y 5 meses, como tú dices. Creo que por ahí pueden pasar muchas cosas. Más que nada en el aspecto emocional. Gracias por leer y que tengas un lindo día. Suerte y saludos.

 **Dio17** : Sí, es una idea muy común el que una relación termine antes de iniciar algo más con otra persona. Digamos que es lo más justo y honorable. Pero creo que en este punto ambas no tienen ni las ganas de comprometerse en algo serio o lo pantalones para enfrentarse a ello. Sobre lo que Jade siente ya lo veremos en un futuro. Por el momento, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te deseo un buen día. Suerte y saludos.

 **Kuroneko** : Me pasó también, más que con los amigos de la escuela, fue con unos amigos de la universidad. Llegó un punto en que pude ver claramente su interés e hipocresía y los dejé ahí, aunque dolió mucho esa separación. Ahora sé que hice lo correcto. Yo si creo que uno tiene que ver en su vida y analizar qué es lo que más importa, un amigo que ya no es tan tu amigo o la tranquilidad de saber que seguirse tu camino sin un peso muerto en la espalda. Creo que no quiero poner tanto cliché en el fic. Es típico que las interrumpen, es típico que luego, luego Beck se entera e igual sigue siendo amiguísimo de las dos, porque es muy noble, pero bueno, veamos. Algunas cosas siempre van a tener que suceder, es la vida y por algo los clichés, son clichés. Espero que todo haya ido bien con los estudios y que te haya ayudado a relajarte un poco. Te deseo un lindo día y mucha suerte. Saludos.

 **Marilinn** : Claro que sí, pero recuerda que Jade las vio por un rato y se salió, no quería ver a su "algo" con alguien más. Perdón por la demora con el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y que tengas un excelente día. Suerte y saludos.

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : Gracias por leer. Yo también creo eso, hay que tener cojones para poder enfrentarse a la vida y sacarle provecho. Veamos qué sucede, porque eso también nos puede meter en líos. Por lo pronto espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que tengas un lindo día. Suerte.

 **erivip7** : YOLO, es verdad, es algo que en muchas cosas aplica. Luego en los tatuajes en borracho, no, pero en la mayoría sí XD. Creo que no te equivocas con eso… pero no voy a spoilear nada. Suerte y te deseo un lindo día. Saludos.

 **LenyRehim** : Creo que todos queremos una pelirroja. Yo al menos, son mi perdición. Me encantan las pecas y los ojos como claritos y ese color naranja que es tan brillante, no sé. Me matan. Esa página es buenísima créeme. Yo la verdad así he conservado muchos fics. Espero que te vaya muy bien en los exámenes, para terminar este año con un paso seguro en el siguiente. Que tengas un lindo día y suerte en todo. Saludos.

A todos los demás, gracias por leer y, ya saben, si tiene alguna pregunta, por aquí o por PM los espero. Un buen día, adiós.


	10. Heartbeats

**Heartbeats**

* * *

Si alguien las había escuchado o no parecía no importarle.

Afuera de esa carpa solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros del bosque y algo de viento en las hojas de los árboles. El resto de sus compañeros parecía dormir, quizá tan profundamente como Tori, quien seguía rendida con solo medio cuerpo adentro del saco de dormir.

Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con la calma de su sueño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Jade que había despertado hace unos minutos.

—Eres hermosa —dijo en voz muy baja sin poder dejar de mirarla. Pero por más cuidadoso y suave que haya sido ese susurro, fue suficiente para despertarla.

—Hmmm —murmuró estirándose—. Buenos días —la saludó al verla, cubriendo un poco su desnudez.

—Estaba admirando esa vista, ¿sabes?

Tori sonrió y, girando su posición de lado, se acomodó con sus manos bajo su cabeza.

—¿Dormiste algo?

—Un par de horas. Después me dije: ¿Tori desnuda? ¿Sueño? Ganó el _Tori desnuda_.

—Vaya —respondió ella un tanto avergonzada.

—Y aunque quisiera continuar contando tus pecas, creo que sería una buena idea que te vistas, Sikowitz debe estar por levantarse para llevarnos a la caminata —añadió Jade.

—¿Piensas caminar con el yeso todavía puesto?

—¿Honestamente?, no. Iba a hacer que Beck me cargue.

—Ya veo… —respondió Tori con algo de burla.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Habla Vega. Sabes que odio que hagas eso.

—Nada, lo juro —repitió la latina ahora aumentando una corta risa.

—Tienes cinco segundos para decir lo que te tragaste o…

—¿O qué?

—Cinco… —inició Jade el conteo sin responderle—, cuatro…, tres…, dos…

Tori espero entre el pequeño espacio que Jade incluyó entre los dos últimos números y dijo sonriendo:

—Beck es más delgado que tú, no podrá llevarte ni dos pasos antes de que se rompa en dos.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?!

Tori entonces estalló en risa.

—Estás loca, nunca dije eso.

—¡Acabas de decir que Beck no podrá avanzar mi peso de obesa!

—¡No! —se defendió la latina—. Dije que tu novio es más delicado que un zancudo.

—Y qué. ¿Crees que tú me podrías cargar? —se burló Jade.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Pero la gótica no tuvo tiempo de responder. En lo que Tori terminaba la pregunta se escuchó a su maestro darles un grito con el megáfono llamándolos a desayunar, o mejor dicho, a que cada uno tome un cartón de leche y un paquete de galletas. Él apenas sabía cocinar.

Pronto ambas salieron de la carpa. Tori, desde el minuto uno, con una clara molestia en el rostro. Se veía decaída y cansada, además de que no alejaba sus brazos de su vientre.

—¿Descansaste bien, Toro? —le preguntó Sikowitz al verla tan desanimada.

—No —le respondió con dificultad y pasó de tomar la leche que le correspondía.

—¿No piensas comer?

—No tengo apetito.

—Comienzas a preocuparme —le dijo él alarmado y, fijándose en su expresión corporal, le preguntó en un susurro—: Dime que no es… un problema de mujer.

—No es un problema, Sikowitz. Se llama cólico menstrual.

—¡Toro, por favor! ¡Hay cosas que no necesito saber! —le reclamó su maestro en otro susurro—. Creo que lo mejor sería que no vayas a la caminata. Tengo entendido que mucho esfuerzo podría empeorar tu… situación.

Al parecer el plan de Tori había funcionado a la perfección. Quizá no era tan mala actriz después de todo.

—¿Y esperas que me quede sola en el campamento? —le preguntó ella con un tono asustado—. ¿Qué tal si aparecen… no sé, ¡monstruos mutantes que quieren comerme!?

—No te quedarás sola —le aseguró Sikowitz—. Tendrás a la pura maldad cuidándote. —Y con ese comentario le hizo señas a los chicos quienes se acercaron de inmediato.

—Jade, veo que estás con hambre esta mañana —le comentó al verla con un plato llenos de bocadillos que encontró en las cajas de víveres.

—Algo así.

—Bueno, espero que eso te dure hasta la tarde y no te termines la comida de tus compañeros para el resto del paseo.

—No exageres, solo me alimento bien para aguantar la caminata.

—Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No puedes ir con el pie así.

—¡Vamos, Sikowitz! —le respondió la gótica algo molesta—. Si mi mamá me hace caminar hasta el centro comercial, puedo llegar de aquí al lago.

—Vamos a ir más lejos del lago y no quiero que luego tus padres me demanden porque se te caiga el dedo.

—Beck, me ayudará —mencionó a sorpresa del chico.

—Sé que tu novio está flaco, pero no es para que lo uses de bastón.

—¡¿Me acabas de llamar gorda?!

—¡Jade, te quedarás en el campamento con Tori y no quiero oír una sola palabra más al respecto! —dijo el maestro tajante, tomó la mitad de la comida que tenía la chica en su plato, y se marchó hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

Jade miró sospechosamente a Tori, pero antes de que ella le diera alguna pista de que gran parte de lo que acabó de ocurrir había sido su idea, Andre se apresuró a preguntarle:

—¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es esto.

—¿Qué es esto exactamente? —preguntó Beck sin entender.

—Cosas de chicas, viejo —le susurró su amigo queriendo ser discreto.

—Oh…

Tori pretendió no haber escuchado y, cuando sus amigos le quitaron la atención, sonrió con mucha prudencia. Detalle que Jade notó de inmediato.

—Bueno, Sikowitz tiene razón con lo de tu pie —agregó Beck.

—¡Pero yo quería ir al lago! —protestó Jade—. Hace mucho que no vengo y de verdad quería ir al muelle.

—Será en otra ocasión —dijo Beck.

—¿Cuando? Siempre estamos ocupados con la escuela.

—Qué tal el primer fin de semana de verano. Ya nos habremos graduado para entonces y podemos venir en mi casa rodante, quedarnos unos días —le ofreció. Ella le devolvió una mirada pensativa, lo que proponía no le sonaba mal—. ¿Qué dices?

Por un momento, la coquetería del chico, la hizo olvidar a todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor. Ella asintió, él se acercó, la besó tiernamente y la tomó de la mano para ir a sentarse a las mesas. Acción que tomó a Tori desprevenida, pero claro, cómo podía quejarse si ellas no eran nada y ella misma lo había exigido así. Estas serían cosas que ella tendría que soportar, quiera o no.

Tori regresó a la mesa, tomó su leche y sus galletas, y fue a esconderse en la carpa. Después de todo, y según su mentira, ella estaba muy adolorida y debía reposar.

Pasó al menos una hora más hasta que sus compañeros salieron a la caminata. Acostada, revisando su teléfono, los escuchó despedirse. Les dijo un adiós y esperó a que Jade la acompañara. Sin embargo, pasaron diez minutos, veinte, treinta y la gótica no aparecía por ningún lugar. Cuando estuvo más que segura de que el resto se había marchado salió muy campante y comenzó a buscarla. Sikowitz no le habría permitido irse con ellos. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

—¿Jade?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Jade?

No estaba en los alrededores, eso era un hecho. Lo que quería decir que estaba dentro de la cabaña. Entró con cuidado y metiendo la cabeza en cada habitación pasó por cada una, encontrando el lugar completamente vacío.

—¿Jade? —la llamó ya muy asustada.

Solo fue cuando subió a segundo piso que escuchó ruidos salir de uno de los cuartos y con cuidado se acercó a él.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de lo nerviosa que estaba. Era su compañera la que encontraría o el monstruo del bosque, cara de cuero, Jason, Alien ¡o qué!

Empujó la última puerta y…

—¿Jade?

—¡Diablos, Tori! ¿No sabes tocar? —Le respondió la gótica tapándose con la toalla—. ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

—¡Y tú a mí! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué parece? —le preguntó sarcásticamente—. Me baño, ¿qué, no ves?

—¡¿Y yo qué iba a saber?! —reclamó Tori molesta y salió por donde había entrado hasta llegar a la carpa, la cual cerró por completo antes de sentarse con el más grande de los enojos.

—¡Tori!

Ahora la que no le contestó fue ella.

—¡Tori!

La latina se cruzó de brazos y, con un puchero, bufó.

—¡Necesito que me alcances mi ropa!

Pues no. Primero, no solo no le había comunicado que va a ir a tomar una ducha —ocasión que pudieron haber aprovechado juntas—, sino que la había asustado sin razón, ¿y ahora quería ayuda?

—¡Tori! —grito Jade nuevamente.

Y bueno, después de ese llamado más desesperado lo pensó. ¿Qué tal si salía en toalla y uno de los mutantes del bosque la tomaba por la típica chica de película de terror que en el momento menos oportuno se ofrecía para el sacrificio? Eso no le convendría, después de todo, si se moría Jade, ella le seguiría.

—¡Tori, maldición!

—¡Ya voy!

Tomó la maleta de su compañera y quiso sacar un par de prendas cuando algo cayó de en medio.

—¿Qué diablos?

Lo que acababa de encontrar era algo que jamás había pensado que Jade llevaría a un campamento. Ni siquiera la imaginaba teniendo algo así. Además, para qué lo querría, o mejor dicho, para quién.

Después de observarlo por unos segundos, decidió volver a dejar todo como había encontrado y le llevó la maleta completa, ocultando su hallazgo.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo entregándosela y regresó sus pasos apresurada.

—Deberías aprovechar y darte un baño también. Cuando los chicos regresen van a pelearse por un baño y te será muy difícil conseguir turno o agua caliente.

En eso Jade tenía razón.

—Iré por mis cosas, hasta eso puedes vestirte, ¿o quieres que te traiga algo más?

—No, ve y… gracias —le dijo Jade ya más calmada y la dejó ir.

Durante las siguientes horas, ambas se dedicaron a hacer cosas normales como acostarse en la hierba a ver la copa de los árboles y el poco cielo que cabía entre ellas.

—No sabía que te gustaba acampar —mencionó Tori.

—No me gusta tanto, pero de chica venía mucho con mis papás antes del divorcio. Él y yo solíamos pescar en el muelle. Mamá cocinaba después —le contó la gótica—. Creo que… extraño… extraño muchas cosas.

—Entiendo.

—¿Tú no viajabas con tus padres?

—No —le contestó la latina—. Trina odia la naturaleza y siempre ponía queja. Lo nuestro era más de ir a la playa. Mi abuelo solía acostarse en una de las hamacas y me cargaba para leerme historias.

—Así que es por eso que cuando vamos a la playa…

—Siempre pido la misma, sí —le confirmó la latina.

—Estaba por preguntártelo el otro día. Lo noté el la mañana del bikini naranja.

—¿Cuando no dejaste de mirarme y desear quitármelo? —le preguntó Tori con picardía.

—¿Puedes olvidarte de esa conversación?

—¿Por qué? Ya aclaramos que es verdad y ya me viste desnuda.

—No completamente desnuda —le recordó Jade. La noche anterior no se habían quitado la ropa interior.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

—¡¿Ahora?! —le preguntó Jade, erigiéndose sobre sus codos.

—¿O quieres esperar a la noche? Cuando de seguro no verás nada y protestarás porque no puedes encender la linterna de tu celular para alumbrar la carpa —le recordó Tori.

—¡Está bien, vamos ahora! —le dijo Jade poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

—Vaya, cuánto romance el tuyo.

—Tú lo ofreciste.

—Eso no quiere decir que tú no le pongas empeño —respondió Tori sacudiéndose las hojas de su vestimenta.

—Bueno, ¿quieres hacer esto o no?

Justo, en ese preciso momento, se le quitaron las ganas. Y es que, tanto Jade como su novio, carecían de delicadeza a la hora de seducir.

—¿Sabes qué? —le dijo Tori sin ánimo de obtener respuesta—, creo que prefiero esperar a la noche.

—¿Qué? Pero ya aclaramos que no vamos a poder en la noche.

—Sí, pero… no sé. Al menos en la oscuridad eres más sutil.

—¡Vega!

De repente Tori no sabía por qué, pero escuchar su apellido así de su boca empezaba a molestarle más de lo usual.

—Jade —le dijo intentando conservar la paciencia—, yo no soy un vibrador.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso lo sé!

—Parece que no, porque crees que con tocarme en el hombro me vas a prender y eso puede funcionar con tu novio, pero no conmigo.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Que si quieres tenerme, tienes que ganarme.

Y con esa corta explicación regreso por el sendero hasta el campamento y se metió en la carpa a descansar.

Jade prefirió no seguirla y, un poco molesta, se volvió a acostar en el suelo.

—¡Maldita loca! —gritó con toda la intensión de ser escuchada.

—¡Sigues perdiendo puntos, Jade! —le respondió la latina de la misma manera y, por el resto de la mañana, evitaron hablarse más.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Chan, chan, chan. ¿Qué es lo que Jade llevó en su maleta? ¿Y reen que pase algo en la noche?

La canción de hoy es: **_Heartbeats_** de **_The Knife_**. Es un lindo cover de una canción medio triste, bueno la original es muy melancólica, pero esta es más animada.

 **Driwling** : Ya veo por qué, porque te quedas esperando actualización y yo ocupadísima no he podido hacerlo a diario. Perdón, te juro que me siento mal. Eso es verdad, pero ¿será que Beck las escuchó, o alguien más? Gracias por las palabras y espero que puedan tenerme un poquito de paciencia. Saludos y un buen día.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Per´don por la demora. No me cansaré de decirlo. Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño capítulo. Suerte y un buen día.

 **Kuroneko** : Jajajaja esa frase de "dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas", se me hizo tan escena de Titanic XD. Hey felicidades por lo del examen y suerte con los demás. Espero que puedas disfrutar de las vacaciones, yo con suerte tendré una semana a fin de año. Esperemos. Espero que tengas muchas suerte y un lindo día. Saludos.

 **Scarlett94** : ¡Perdón! En serio que no quiero dejarlos mal con las actualizaciones y si pudiera en serio que sí lo haría. Veamos cuando y cómo les trae problemas ese "susurro", por el momento están descubriendo sus límites, creo que es algo muy común al inicio de cualquier tipo de relación. Espero que sea un lindo mes para ti también y suerte. Un lindo día.

 **Someone** : pues la verdad lo que iba a hacer antes era correr un poco con los hechos, pero ahora estoy llenando los medios, por así decirlo. Lo cual me gusta, hay un poco más de tiempo para entender qué sienten y por qué pasan las cosas, así que no lo veo como alargarlo, sino como completarlo, pero sí, ya se va haciendo mucho más grande de lo que había planificado. Yo amo el nuevo disco de Starboy taaaanto y esta canción es la que más me gusta hasta ahorita del nuevo album. Gracias por leer y espero que tengas un buen día. Saludos.

 **Alexa Garcia** : Oh, gracias por las palabras, me emociona mucho que les esté gustando. Espero igual poder llegar al punto de hacerlo diario de nuevo. No pensé que el trabajo me violaría así a fin de año. Espero que estés bien y que tengas un lindo día. Saludos.

 **Dios17** : No todo es tan sencillo, pero veamos como van con esto de no ser novias pero ser algo que ni ellas saben qué es. Gracias por la paciencia y mucha suerte, un lindo día.

 **Marilinn** : Eso creíamos todos, pero bueno, en algo tenía que fallar la pobre Victoria Vega. Gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que tengas un lindo día. Suerte.

 **erivip7** : Eso espero, que te siga gustando el fic. Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado. Que tengas un buen día y mucha suerte. Saludos.

 **Rustjacque** : La mamá de Jade, yo creo que es una señora graciosa, sarcástica, directa y muy realista. También creo que es una persona muy descomplicada. Así que veamos como toma esta relación a futuro. Tranquila po lo de los reviews, que no son obligatorios. Igual, gracias por las palabras. no sabes cuánto me anima leerlos. Gracias por la paciencia y espero que te sigan agradando los capítulos. Suerte y que tengas un excelente día.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Eso es verdad y gracias por el cumplido, me gusta mucho que les agrade el fic. Ohhh, estás leyendo ese fic, Lost Soul, que bueno. Espero que te guste a mi me gusta mucho. Fue muy especial porque sobrepasó mis expectativas en todo campo. Así que ojalá te guste. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

A todos los que leen mucha suerte y gracias por volver un día más.


	11. Let Me Love You

**Let Me Love You**

* * *

—¿Ya se te pasó el enojo? —le preguntó Jade a Tori entrando a la carpa.

—Si tienes que preguntarlo… no.

—¡Vamos, ya es la una de la tarde! Los chicos regresarán en menos de una hora y hemos perdido todo el día en esta absurda discusión.

La morena la quedó mirando con absoluto reproche y volvió a seguir leyendo su libro.

—¡Tori, ya basta!

—No —le respondió ella.

—¡¿No qué?! ¡No te entiendo!

—Bueno, hasta que lo hagas, seguiremos así.

—¡Aj, eres insoportable! —refunfuñó Jade volviendo a salir al bosque—. ¿Quién me manda a meterme con una mujer? ¡Son imposibles!

—¡Tú también eres una mujer! —le grito la latina esperando que Jade la escuchara y pensara mejor sus palabras, pero la gótica realmente no entendía por qué, si habían decidido tener algo así de informal, a Tori le parecía tan errado su comportamiento.

"Que me la gane, dice", pensó Jade. "El punto de no ponerle nombre a esto, era no complicarnos. ¡Ademas, yo soy Jade West! Eso debería ser suficiente".

La siguiente media hora la pasaron tal como lo habían hecho durante el día, sin hablarse y sin compartir espacio juntas, lo que comenzó a desesperar a Jade. Así que, al percatarse de que comenzaba a llover, decidió hacerle frente y entrar con toda la justificación del mundo a la carpa, dispuesta a que la guerra inicie hasta que su compañera le explicara cual había sido el problema con lo que había propuesto.

—Traje cosas de las cajas de comida para que almorcemos algo —dijo la gótica hincándose y dejando todo sobre su bolsa de dormir—. Hay queso, jamón, mayonesa y pan. También traje unos refrescos y un par de pastelillos.

Tori suspiró al verla y, con una mirada muy diferente a la de hace un rato, le dijo:

—Lo siento.

Jade se quedó estupefacta, sin saber qué responder a eso. Esperaba que la latina se comportara más como ella lo haría y tirara todas sus cosas afuera de la carpa, exigiéndole que fuese a buscarse otro lugar para dormir hasta que resuelva el acertijo que le asignó. Jamás se imaginó que recibiría una disculpa.

—Tendrás que explicarme qué pasó desde que salí la última vez de aquí—preguntó la gótica.

—Creo que te estoy poniendo en una posición muy comprometida —quiso explicarse la latina—. Yo fui la que te pedí que nada fuese lo suficientemente serio como para que importe en cinco meses. Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy exigiéndote que seas más…, qué consideres que no soy un robot.

—Y yo lo entiendo, créeme…

—No, creo que la que no entendió fui yo.

Jade no quiso añadir nada a ese comentario y se mantuvo en silencio.

—El punto es que, yo decidí no tener algo formal, yo puse esa condición y tú la aceptaste. Pero me doy cuenta de, aunque no quiero una relación seria, con nadie, espero tener un romance contigo. ¿Me doy a entender?

No era complicado ver su punto de vista.

—No eres un vibrador —le respondió.

—No, no soy un vibrador — confirmó Tori—. Y creo que lo más justo es que, juntas, decidamos si eso es lo que ambas queremos. Es decir, podemos tener algo informal, algo que no llegará al amor, pero para mí, no es suficiente ser solo tu tire. Si eso es lo que tú quieres, lo siento.

—Entiendo —contestó Jade sin agregar más.

—Yo…, no sé, siento que ayer en la noche tuvimos algo único. No podíamos vernos, pero hablamos con una intimidad absoluta. Nos tocamos, nos deseamos. Yo, particularmente, disfruté el momento en que deseabas tanto verme que decidí darte un _tour_ por mi cuerpo —le explicó Tori—. Sentir las yemas de tus dedos recorrer mi piel me prendió tanto, me hizo desearte de tal forma, que no pude aguantar soltarlo en un grito. Yo iba marcando en mi mente cada centímetro que cruzabas por mi vientre, por mis senos y fue genial. Jamás había hecho algo así y lo amé.

—¿Lo amaste? —preguntó Jade con mucha sorpresa.

—Sí… No quiere decir que me enamoré de ti con esa simple acción —aclaró Tori—, que siendo honestos no fue nada simple. Pero sí, lo amé. Me encantó, me excitó, me extenuó, me mareó. Fue increíble y eso es lo que yo quiero tener contigo. Puede no ser un noviazgo que termine en matrimonio, pero no es una tarea robotizada que puede hacer una máquina. Somos tú y yo.

Jade la escuchó, pero no sabía qué responderle. Comprendía a cabalidad lo que su compañera estaba planteándole y, de muchas formas, estaba de acuerdo. Mas la latina había errado en algo y es que no podían ser únicamente Tori y ella, Beck estaba de por medio. Lo quisieran admitir o no, él era su novio y, aunque ya no sintiera que lo amaba, por lo mínimo él era importante, lo suficiente como para poner la situación en perspectiva.

—No tienes que decir nada —mencionó Tori después de unos segundos de un silencio abrumador—. Esto acababa de iniciar y podríamos considerarlo como un desliz. No tiene por qué tener importancia. Yo no diré una palabra, así que no te preocupes por Beck.

—Tori, yo… quisiera poder darte lo que deseas, pero…

—No, no hace falta. Todo está bien —la interrumpió ella. Fue tomando sus cosas y las colocó dentro de su mochila.

—¿Qué haces?

—No creo que sea prudente que sigamos compartiendo carpa.

—Está lloviendo afuera.

—No importa.

—¿Cómo que no, a dónde vas a ir?

—Le escribiré a Cat pidiéndole que cambie de lugar conmigo.

—Sikowitz no lo va a permitir —le recordó Jade.

—Por supuesto que sí. Le ofreceré regalarle una botella de su trago favorito al regresar a la ciudad y se olvidará mágicamente de todo.

—Tori…

—Está bien, Jade. Ahora podemos volver a la normalidad.

La latina abrió la carpa viendo una ligera llovizna cubrir el terreno.

—Solo te pido algo —dijo Tori antes de salir—. Por favor, no les menciones a los chicos de mi viaje. Preferiría que no lo supieran.

—Puedes estar tranquila —respondió Jade—. Tu secreto se queda conmigo.

Tori la observó por unos instantes, arrepintiéndose un poco de su decisión. Le sonrió y partió hacia la carpa de su amiga.

Por la noche, y ya con toda la clase en el campamento, ambas asistieron al asado de despedida. Pasarían una noche más allí y partirían de regreso en las primeras horas de la mañana. Tori actuó como siempre, amigable y contenta con sus amigos, intentando ignorar la presencia de su compañera. Jade por el contrario no podía dejar de pensar en la Tori que había iniciado todo esto y la que lo había terminado. Ambas eran completamente distintas. La una mostraba una gana de molestarla, de salirse con la suya, de invalidarla por completo y dejarla en blanco. La otra era una chica completamente dedicada a hacerla pensar, a obligarla a reflexionar sobre lo que tenía y lo que quería; que la buscaba con el fin de tenerla, aunque no quisiera oficializar nada. Y eso la tenía loca, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no había sentido algo parecido.

Pero ¿importaba mucho lo que ambas querían?

Tori se iría en un corto tiempo, ¿valía la pena terminar con su novio por una relación así de breve? ¿Era una buena idea abandonar todo lo que había sido importante para ella durante los últimos tres años por los siguientes cinco meses? ¿Y qué pasaría después? Ambas terminarían con el corazón roto o, quién sabe, odiándose. Ninguna podía predecir el futuro.

—Hey, hablé con Cat. Me contó que Tori le cambió la carpa y no me costó nada convencerla de hacer lo mismo conmigo —le mencionó Beck a Jade unos minutos antes de que la noche terminara y todos se fueran a dormir.

—¿Qué?

—Que te veo en unos minutos, pasaremos la noche juntos. Solo déjame ir por la caja de condones.

 _Sutileza_ parecía ser la palabra con la que podían identificar a esos dos.

"No quiero esto", pensó Jade. "Beck no tiene idea de cómo motivar… me. Dios, ahora entiendo a Tori, yo tampoco soy un robot".

—¡Listo! —le dijo el chico emocionado al ingresar a la carpa. La cerró, la aseguró y procedió a quitarse la camiseta, seguido de intentar quitarse los pantalones.

—No, no. Espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que tal vez quisiera tener una conversación antes de abrir las piernas.

—Aj, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan literal? —respondió el chico—. Además, tenemos que aprovechar que aquí no está la metida de tu mamá o el fastidioso de mi padre molestándonos.

—¿Cómo llamaste a mi mamá?

—Como tú la llamas siempre.

—Una cosa es que yo lo haga porque soy su hija. Tú no tienes el derecho.

—Bueno, da lo mismo. ¿Vamos a perder más el tiempo?

¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿Qué importa cuando nos tardemos? De todas formas vas a terminar a los cinco minutos de empezar… o menos. ¿Qué importa si hablamos por un par de horas?

—¿Me estás diciendo precoz?

—Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Tú tampoco haces nada por _alargar las cosas_. Nunca quieres… —dijo el chico apuntando a su entrepierna.

—No, porque me da asco.

—Bien, yo te doy asco. ¡Genial! —protestó el moreno.

—¿Tú lo harías? ¿Tú se lo chuparías a un chico?

—¡Yo no soy gay!

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —le respondió Jade ya molesta—. ¿Que si soy heterosexual debería encantarme hacerlo?

—¡Pues sí!

—¡Pues entonces soy lesbiana, ¿qué tal?!

—Sí, como no.

—Bueno, según tu conclusión, así es. Yo soy lesbiana y odio los penes. ¡Así que lárgate de mi carpa!

La chica tomó la caja de condones la camiseta y abrió la tienda de campaña para tirarlos fuera.

—¡Vete!

—¡Eres imposible!

—¡Sí, así somos las mujeres, imposibles! —gritó Jade viéndolo partir.

Pocos minutos después Cat entró preocupada y le preguntó qué pasó.

—Estoy harta, eso es lo que pasa. ¡Harta!

—¿De Beck?

—¡Por supuesto que de Beck! —respondió la gótica—. ¿Cómo puede ser que solo me vea como una máquina, como… como…? ¡Aj, lo odio! —protestó—. Dime Cat, ¿es tan bueno el sexo que uno tiene que aferrarse a una persona solo por tenerlo?

—No lo sé, nunca lo he tenido.

—Okey, sí. Pero no crees que una pareja debería ser más que solo sexo. No es como si fuésemos amigos con derechos… —dijo, reflexionando lo que Tori le había dicho en la tarde.

—Pero ustedes sí tienen más que sexo, ¿o no?

—Últimamente no tenemos ni lo uno ni lo otro, porque, a diferencia de las bobas de la escuela, a mí no me interesa perder mi tiempo yendo con él a sus estúpidas carreras de autos o viendo como lava el suyo.

—Pero él si va contigo a los eventos del teatro o a tus festivales…

—Eso es distinto, son cosas divertidas.

—No para él.

—¿Ves? Ninguno de los dos aguanta estar con el otro. ¿Qué hacemos juntos?

Cat esperó a que su amiga tomara unos cuantos respiros y se tranquilizara lo suficiente antes de hablar.

—Cat, ¿tú crees que es vale la pena tirar algo que parece perdido a la basura, por algo que no tiene futuro?

—No te vuelvas a enojar —pidió la pequeña—. No te entendí.

—¡Ay, no voy a enojarme! Es solo que… Digamos que conocí a alguien que me hace sentir cosas que Beck ni en sueños lograría, pero no iremos a ningún lado porque nos separa una gran distancia.

—¿Conociste a alguien en internet?

Jade solo quería una respuesta, no dar explicaciones, peor dar a entender que esa persona era Tori, así que decidió asentir sin más y esperar la respuesta de la pelirroja.

—¿Y ese chico siente lo mismo por ti?

—Algo así.

—Por eso estás tan enojada con Beck.

—Lo de Beck tiene su tiempo, esto es muy reciente.

—Da lo mismo. Este chico tiene algo de ti que Beck ya perdió —le aclaró la pequeña—. Creo que no, no vale la pena que sigas con él. Pienso que deberías intentarlo con el nuevo.

—El problema es que la distancia es mucha y esta persona no quiere nada serio por esa razón. Porque estará lejos por mucho tiempo y lo nuestro nunca funcionaría.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? La gente tiene relaciones a distancia todo el tiempo. Y, como tú misma dijiste, una pareja no tiene solo sexo. Están las risas, están los detalles, están los momentos que pueden compartir y quizá no puedas verlo muy seguido, pero una que otra vez, ¿por qué no? Viajarías por el mundo, ¿no te gustaría eso?

—¿Qué tal si esa persona no quiere lo mismo?

—Solo te queda averiguarlo. Lanzarte al vacío e intentarlo.

—¿Y si no funciona y yo termino enamorándome de alguien que no me va a dar más que unos meses?

—Pues tendrás esos meses —le insistió Cat—. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Jade?

La gótica la miró sin ganas de aceptar que poseía alguno.

—Es que tú y Beck eran muy chicos cuando empezaron a salir. Yo a mis catorce no quería el tipo de relación que ahora tengo, solo quería alguien que me lleve a comer helado.

—Espera… —la interrumpió Jade—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes una relación? —la cuestionó.

—Emm…

—¡Cat!

—Desde hace poco, lo juro. Te lo iba a contar, pero… Es complicado.

—Complicado o no, me debes esa explicación.

—Sí, sí, pero regresemos a ti —Cat dijo para zafarse—. Quizá no te vendría mal experimentar, ¿sabes? Tener algo con alguien diferente, por más breve que sea. Entender a otra persona, querer a otra persona, necesitar a otra persona, alguien que no sea Beck, así sea por un corto tiempo. Tal vez terminarás dándote cuenta que las relaciones no tienen que durar para siempre para ser buenas.

Entonces, un mar de confusión la inundó y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Tori había sido clara desde un principio en que no quería nada serio por su viaje. Ella no quería nada con Beck, aunque le pesaba terminar con él porque la costumbre es mucho más fuerte que el amor (por más trillado que suene). Pero las palabras de la latina le dijo esa tarde volvieron de golpe:

" _Aunque no quiero una relación seria, espero tener un romance contigo_ ".

Estaría tan mal intentarlo. Un romance que no promete nada más. ¿Era lo correcto?

—¿No piensas dormir? —le preguntó Cat acostándose en su bolsa de dormir.

—La verdad, quisiera arreglar la pelea que tuve con Tori en la mañana.

—Me imaginé que habían discutido, por lo del cambio de carpa.

—Sí, fue una estupidez —reconoció Jade.

—¿Por qué no vas ahora?

—¿Y Nicole? —preguntó la gótica refiriéndose a su nueva compañera de carpa.

—Nikkie no iba a pasar allí. Ayer fue igual, me dejó sola toda la noche. Creo que tiene algo con los gemelos.

—Oookeeey…

—Ve, habla con ella. Al menos soluciona una de tus crisis esta noche —le sugirió la pequeña.

—Sí, creo que lo haré.

Dicho esto se puso una chaqueta y salió al frío de la noche, esperando que una decisión definitiva la golpee como un rayo en medio camino.

Cuando finalmente llegó, abrió la carpa con cuidado sintiendo dormida a su compañera. Sin querer despertarla se recostó y se cobijó a su lado.

Sí, valía la pena.

Sin más cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida abrigada en su calor.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ahhhhh, que eterna se hizo la actualización, perdón. No quiero poner excusas de verdad, pero esta semana y me imagino que la que viene serán una cosa loca.

La canción de hoy es **_Let Me Love You_** de **_Bieber_**.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Ya veremos, no salió en este capítulo, pero si no es en el próximo… No, no, en el próximo ya veremos qué tiene en la maleta. gracias por leer y por la espera. Suerte y saludos.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Gracias por las palabras y la espera. De los celos de Tori ya veremos, yo creo que sí es una chica potencialmente celosa. Saludos y suerte.

 **Guest** …: Quiero adivinar y decir que sé quien eres. Noto que podrías ser sin duda Kuroneko, ¿pero y si me equivoco? En todo caso, Este capítulo lo sentí como dando y dando vueltas en lo mismo, ¿sabes? Pero quién no tiene esos momentos que a veces duran meses, de no saber en qué dirección ir, sobre todo cuando te toca dejar algo o a alguien que quisiste. A mi me ha pasado, es más me está pasando ahora mismo con una amiga. ¿Cuando cortas ese lazo? Si ya no da más esa relación. Lo que encontró Tori, creo que les será muy útil, solo diré eso y creo que con eso he dicho todo. Gracias por leer y por la espera. Suerte y saludos.

 **Marilinn** : Yo creo que no hay otra salida más que arreglarlo, ¿no crees? Sino nos quedamos sin Jori. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia. Suerte y saludos.

 **Rustjacque** : Las mujeres muchas veces son locas, malditas locas, ¿no crees? XD Sobretodo las que nos atrapan con su telaraña. El gánatelo también es un clásico para mí. ¡Qué novia loca no te lo ha dicho! Jajaja. Ya veremos que se trae. Gracias por las palabras. Suerte y una buena noche.

 **Driwling** : Hey, gracias por leer y por toda la paciencia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y sino puedes mandarme al diablo. XD. Suerte y saludos.

 **Guest** : Veo que eres un lector muy sabio XD. El maldita loca, como ya dije, es un clásico. Gracias por las palabras, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos y suerte.

 **Scarlett94** : Jajajaja, no diré nada, pero creo que vas por buen camino. Gracias por toda esa paciencia y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme unas palabras, no sabes cuando lo aprecio. Suerte y saludos.

 **Guest XX** : ¿Tú crees? Bueno, veamos. Quizá sí, quizá no. Quién sabe. Ni yo lo sé. Jajaja la sutileza es algo que también se aprende, veamos si Jade es buena estudiante. Gracias por leer y la paciencia. Suerte y saludos.

 **erivip7** : Jade y su forma tan directa de ser. Pobre Beck, también le tocó su parte en este capítulo, pero ese es otro que no la da. ya pronto veremos que trae en la maleta. Seguro y les sirve de mucho. Gracias por leer y la espera. Saludos y suerte.

 **Nesbro** : Hola, creo que eres nuevo por aquí. Bienvenido/a. gracias por las palabras y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Esa canción no la he escuchado, pero ahora voy a eso y a ver si la pongo. Suerte y saludos.

Gracias a todos y nos leemos pronto.


	12. The Greatest

**The Greatest**

* * *

Jade esperó unos minutos en el corredor después de la segunda hora, hasta que Tori terminara de guardar sus libros en el casillero y se dirigiera a su siguiente clase.

Cuando viró la esquina la tomó por la muñeca, empujándola suavemente hacia la pared, la miró por menos de un segundo y la besó sorprendiéndola.

Tori se vio invadida por un escalofrío que le subió desde su vientre hasta que pronto se tornó en un calor insoportable en sus mejillas y así, tan pronto como inició, Jade se hizo unos centímetros hacia atrás y le dijo:

—Te ves hermosa hoy.

La besó tiernamente en la mejilla y dio media vuelta, siguiendo su camino como si nada hubiese pasado.

La morena, por el contrario, se quedó varios segundos procesando lo que había sucedido con una sonrisa enorme, sin poder contener su alegría. Y, viendo como su compañera giraba la esquina, dio media vuela para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

A medio día, finalmente sonó la alarma para el almuerzo. La latina realizó la misma rutina de siempre, pasó por el baño de la segunda planta, se lavo las manos y fue directo a su casillero para dejar sus libros antes de salir a buscar a sus compañeros. Su sorpresa fue encontrar a Andre allí. Él siempre se apresuraba al patio para hacer cola en el camión de Festus para no quedarse sin almuerzo.

—Hey, chica —la saludo algo desanimado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estás comprando tu comida? Es lunes de burrito —le preguntó viéndolo arrimarse al mueble de metal como si no pudiese sostener su propio peso.

—Pues, sucedió algo y quería contártelo antes de que llegues a la mesa —le respondió él con mucho desanimo—. Jade podría estar de mal humor.

Tan solo con la mención de su nombre se interesó y cerró el casillero rápidamente esperando la noticia, pero antes de que el chico pueda soltar una sola palabra, llegó Beck por su espalda.

—¡Soy libre! —celebró—. ¡Finalmente! ¿Pueden creerlo?

—¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasó? —preguntó Tori.

—¡Pasa que terminé con Jade y ahora es definitivo! —le contestó el chico—. ¡Soy libre! ¡Li-bre! ¡Wuuhuu!

Andre regresó a ver a su amiga, quien tampoco entendía por qué el chico estaba tan entusiasmado, ambos se alzaron de hombros y continuaron escuchándolo por varios minutos más.

—¡No más protestas, no más excusas, no más: _me das asco, Beck_!

El moreno realmente parecía estar feliz. Era como ver a un niño con juguete nuevo en el día de navidad.

—¡¿Entienden lo que esto significa?!

—Sí, amigo. Lo has mencionado como veinte veces ya —añadió Andre. Tori comenzaba a entender por qué lucía tan agotado. Beck no paraba con el mismo cuento.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a comer —sugirió Tori interrumpiendo su cantaleta. Tenía curiosidad de saber si Jade estaba pasándola así de bien. No porque le importara mucho esa relación, sino porque no había sido ella quien le puso fin.

—¡Andre y yo iremos a comer sushi para celebrar, ¿quieres venir?!

—Mmm, no puedo. Le prometí a Cat que la ayudaría con unos ejercicios de matemática —mintió ella.

—¡Oh, bueno! ¡Te lo pierdes!

—Sí, qué mal —respondió la morena fingiendo pena. Andre tomó a su amigo por los hombros, intentando bajar un poco sus decibeles y ambos se despidieron dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Tori dio respiro profundo, dos, tres.

Dudaba si de verdad quería ir a la mesa del almorzadero ahora que sabía la noticia. Sobretodo porque no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar en público. Claramente le alegraba que ella y Jade pudiesen actuar con más libertad sobre lo que habían acordado hace unos días en el campamento, pero ¿debía demostrar su felicidad, o pretender que sentía pena por lo sucedido?

Otra cosa que se preguntaba era ¿cómo estaría Jade? Y algo más importante todavía: ¿Cuándo sucedió esto, antes del beso de la mañana o después?

Mas, cuando Tori llego a la mesa de siempre, se encontró con una Jade bastante risueña compartiendo sus papas con su mejor amiga.

—Hey —saludó Tori tomando su asiento.

—Hola —le respondió Cat—. ¿Qué tal te fue en tu examen?

—Bien, creo que lo paso sin problema.

—A mí me fue pésimo. Ha sido un día del asco —compartió Robbie picando su ensalada sin gana—. Aunque no tanto como el de Jade, ese sí que apestó.

La gótica lo miró queriendo sacar rayos láser de sus ojos para aniquilarlo allí mismo.

—¿Puedes dejar de verme así? —Se quejó Robbie—. No es mi culpa que Beck te haya botado como pañuelo usado.

Jade lo miró aún con más intensidad y comenzó a gruñir, lo que hizo que el chico tome sus cosas y salga corriendo. Ella celebró con una sonrisa muy peculiar.

—Eres malvada —le dijo Cat seguida de una corta risa.

—Sí, sí, sí, lo soy —afirmó la chica queriendo pasar a un tema más importante—. Hablando de maldades, ¿recibiste mi regalo Vega?

La chica en cuestión no supo qué responder. ¿Jade le había dejado un presente y lo decía así tan natural frente a su amiga? ¿Era una buena señal? ¿Le habría contado que ambas decidieron tener una aventura?

—Emm... no. No lo recibí.

—¿No revisaste tu casillero antes de venir?

—No tuve tiempo, Andre llegó…

—Bueno, hazlo antes de volver a clase —la interrumpió la gótica—. Yo me voy. Tengo entrega del trabajo de química a la siguiente hora y todavía no termino el proyecto.

Jade tomó la última papa frita de su plato y se perdió por las mesas.

Cat y Tori la siguieron con la mirada hasta que entró al instituto. Inmediatamente después, la pelirroja se giró hacia su amiga y le advirtió con un tono preocupado:

—Ten cuidado con lo que te haya dejado en tu casillero. Podría ser una bomba.

Tori soltó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo al entender que su compañera no tenía idea sobre su amorío. Lo que tampoco la dejaba tan tranquila, ¿qué diablos era el regalo entonces?

—Gracias por los ánimos, Cat. Pero no creo que Jade me haya dejado una bomba.

—A Robbie le obsequió una la otra vez. Quedó todo cubierto de una baba verde que parecía moco radioactivo.

—Jmmm… Bueno saberlo —respondió la morena—. Imagino que ya lo descubriré. De todas formas tengo que ir por mis libros, así que, si me toca una bomba, pues ni modo.

Tan rápido como se terminó la hora de almuerzo, Tori se despidió de su amiga y aceleró el paso al pasillo de la entrada.

Bomba o no, un regalo de Jade no se podía quedar para después.

«Hoy, seis de la tarde. Si tienes dos horas muerde tu lápiz en la clase de actuación y pasaré a buscarte», leía la nota que encontró caída entre sus libros. Junto a ella una pequeña caja negra que al abrir descubrió que estaba vacía.

—Tenía que ser —mencionó Tori sonriendo, guardó de nuevo el regalo en su casillero y fue a cumplir con lo que su compañera le había solicitado. Aceptaba con ansia su invitación.

Ya en la tarde, la morena luchaba con la montaña de ropa que había sacado de su guardarropa.

—¿Qué diablos me voy a poner? —se repetía a sí misma volteando y acomodándola sobre la cama—. No me dijo a dónde me llevará o qué haremos. ¡Dios, así no se puede planificar nada!

Tori volvía a tomar una camisa y la arrojaba sobre el montón. Agarraba un pantalón, se lo colocaba en frente del que llevaba puesta —tratando de decidir si le gustaba o no— y lo tiraba lejos. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía darse cuenta de que cualquier cosa que usara sería de su agrado.

—¿Estás ocupada? —le preguntó Trina entrando a su alcoba.

—¿Qué no ves que sí? Tengo una cita.

—¿Con Beck?

—¡¿Qué?, no!

—Ah, pues te está buscando. Lo hice pasar a la sala.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —preguntó Tori soltando lo que tenía en manos sobre el piso.

—¿Porque el chico está regio y quería ver su trasero mientras caminaba al sillón?

"Trina y sus superficialidades", pensó Tori poniendo sus ojos en blanco y regresó a la pila de ropa a cazar prendas.

—¿Puedes decirle que no estoy?

—Ya le dije sí que estabas. Si no quieres verlo, ve y despídelo tú misma.

La menor hizo un puño firme con lo que tenía en manos y con enojo lo lanzó por encima de la cama.

—Te odio — dijo Tori haciendo a su hermana a un lado y salió hacia el pasillo. ¿Su look?, uno muy casual. Unos jeans negros con un buzo de cuello ancho de color grisáceo.

—Hey, Beck —le saludó al chico que inmediatamente volteó a verla bajar las escaleras.

—Vaya Tori, te ves sensacional —fue lo primero que el chico pensó.

—Gracias, pero solo es ropa en transición.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, tengo un… voy a verme con una amiga… Un compromiso, eso.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que llego tarde —se lamentó el chico.

—¿Tarde?

—Sí —respondió Beck acercándose unos pasos a su amiga—. Vine para invitarte a salir.

—Emm, Beck… Ya hablamos de esto una vez, ¿recuerdas? La última que terminaron con Jade.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —le respondió el chico, acortando más la distancia—. Me dijiste que no querías arruinar tu amistad con ella y por eso me decías que no.

—Exacto…

—Pero —añadió el muchacho interrumpiéndola—, viendo que su amistad ha estado peor que nunca estas últimas semanas, yo pensé…

—No sé de lo que hablas. Jade y yo estamos igual que siempre.

—Claro, sobretodo en el campamento, que hasta de carpa cambiaron porque ya no se aguantaban —mencionó él, dejando a Tori con la palabra en la boca.

Ahora, ¿cómo le explicaba Tori a su amigo que ambas se habían comportado así por su reciente cercanía, no por su enemistad? ¿Cómo le comunicaba que ella y su novia habían intimado más de dos veces durante ese fin de semana? ¿Que mientras él descansaba en la carpa contigua, ella tocaba y besaba a su chica sin remordimientos? ¿Cómo le decía que, esa última mañana en el campamento, después de despertar con Jade a su lado, decidieron tener un romance hasta el día que ella se marche y eso implicaba que Jade le pondría fin a su relación?, independientemente de lo que terminó sucediendo.

—Sea como sea Beck, lo lamento. Estoy saliendo con alguien y no puedo aceptar tu salida.

—¿Y qué tal mañana? —insistió el chico.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien, Beck.

—Pero eso es hoy, ¿qué hay de mañana?

—Me refiero a que tengo algo con alguien, no a que estoy ocupada hoy.

—Pero no es tu novio, ¿qué tiene de malo que salgas con un amigo?

—El problema es que no me estás pidiendo una salida de amigos, estás pidiéndome una cita.

—¿Y? —dijo el chico acercándose unos pasos.

—Y que estoy saliendo con alguien.

—Podrías salir conmigo también —le propuso el chico avanzando lentamente hacia ella—. Podría llegar a conquistarte y hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—No lo creo, Beck —le respondió Tori retrocediendo de apoco al sentirlo demasiado cerca.

El chico ya estaba apenas a unos centímetros de ella y la aprisionó contra la pared. Sus manos la recorrieron desde la cintura hacia arriba, peligrosamente acercándose a sus senos, las retiró y las coló por detrás de su cuello, mirándola fijamente respirar con fuerza por la sorpresa de sus movimientos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Beck…

—Podría gustarte.

El chico se acercó tanto que sus piernas y su pelvis tocaron las de Tori y sin pensarlo más la besó.

La morena no lo correspondió e intentó alejarlo sin mucho éxito.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó, finalmente soltándose. El chico retrocedió unos pasos y rió al verla.

—Jade no es lesbiana, ¿sabes? —le dijo él, limpiándose el labio—. Esto que ustedes tienen es un juego, es una burla, para ver hasta qué punto puede humillarte y, luego, volverá conmigo.

—Vete de mi casa, Beck.

—¿Me echas así nada más?

—Solo vete —le dijo la latina señalándole la puerta y al ver que el chico no se movía se acercó para empujarlo hacia la salida.

—Espera, espera —protestó divertido, sacando algo de su bolsillo—. Supongo que quieres saber qué contenía la caja negra —le dijo deteniéndola a unos metros de la puerta.

El chico levantó su puño cerrado al nivel del pecho y lo soltó dejando una cadena colgar de sus dedos.

—Al parecer, Jade quiere convencerte de todas las formas posibles de que ella siente algo por ti —mencionó el moreno haciéndole un gesto a su amiga para que se acerque a tomar el pendiente—. No te dejes seducir con tanta facilidad. Recuerda que ella nunca te ha demostrado nada de interés, te odia. Por qué motivo cambiaría contigo si no es para joderte la vida por una última vez antes de graduarnos.

Tori se acercó y le arranchó el pendiente de un solo jalón. Acto que el chico encontró demasiado divertido como para no soltar una risa antes de darse vuelta y salir azotando la puerta.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Cuánta ausencia! Soy imperdonable, aun así, ¡perdón!

No, no se perdieron un capítulo. Salté la parte de la mañana porque lo sentía muy repetitivo y lo importante era que ambas decidieron continuar su amorío. Por lo que no vi importante escribir ese capítulo medio, digamos. ¡No me maten!

Bueno vamos ya a regularizar la situación de las actualizaciones, se terminó navidad y con ella las 3/4 partes de mis obligaciones en las horas libres del día.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. La canción de hoy es **The** **Greatest** de **Sia** , porque la tenía pegadísima y me encanta.

 **Guest:** Yo tampoco entiendo a las mujeres, debo admitirlo. A veces hablo con mis amigos hombres y los entiendo perfectamente. El beso del Titanic XD. Ya había pensado en una escena algo Titaniesca, pero para el futuro, me imagino que ya sabes cual. Suerte y gracias por leer. Suerte y un buen día.

 **VBJTDEPT:** Me imagino que ya pensaste que me morí o algo y es que 13 días sin actualizar, no se puede así. Yo ya estaba desesperada por terminar el capítulo, pero no tenía más de 5 minutos por aquí y por allá. Gracias por esperar y por leer. Espero que tengas un lindo día. Suerte.

 **Driwling:** Me alegra mucho que hayas aprobado sus exámenes. Imagino que estás de vacaciones. Yo tendré esta libre, así que veamos cómo me va con las actualizaciones. Ahora creo que dejé más preguntas acerca de Beck. Veamos qué pasa. "Donde la maldad dobla la esquina" XD, perdón por no continuarlo allí. Gracias a ti por leer y por seguir el fic, además de la espera. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Kuroneko** : Jeje, es que hay cosas que son tan identificables de cómo escriben ustedes los reviews que, hasta sin nombre, se puede saber de quienes son :D. Eso de la dinámica es tan cierto. A veces es lo que hace a la relación caminar cuando no hay mucha energía de ningún lado. Robotizas las palabras y las acciones y todo parece tan normal. Ohhhh, lo del juguete es cierto, pero bueno, eso creo que igual lo saco a flote en otro capítulo, porque ya tengo pensada la escena pero no daba para escribirla en este. Espero que no piensen que morí en noche buena o algo. Perdón por la demora y espero que tengas un lindo día. ¡Suerte!

 **Guest:** "Sexosas", jeje. Es una palabra que se usa mucho aquí. Me pregunto si eres de mi país. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y las cosas sexosas ya vendrán, no lo dudes. Suerte y un buen día para ti.

 **Scarlett94:** Tori se llevó una linda sorpresa esa mañana. Conversaron acordaron continuar lo que sea que tenían y hasta cosquillas se hicieron. Pasaron una linda última mañana, créeme. Gracias por la espera, por seguir el fic, y por los buenos deseos y espero que hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas con tu familia. Suerte hoy y un lindo día.

 **Nesbro:** La voz de Liz si que es hermosa, en eso tienes razón. Me gusta mucho cuando hace esos conciertos en los que canta canciones antiguas, porque se le nota mejor la voz y ella tiene esa personalidad. Gracias por leer y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Marilinn:** Jajaja, sí, si se metió en la carpa correcta, pero imagínate lo que habría pasado si se metía en la carpa de la compañera y los gemelos. Gracias siempre por la espera y por leer el fic. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Rustjacque:** No, no, no. Cat es bien hetero. ¿No se te hace raro que, en muchos de los fics, resulta que toda la población femenina de la serie se vuelve lesbiana? No, no. Cat es bien hetero y hetero se queda. Gracias por las palabras y sí, tenía que ser un fic corto de 7 capítulos, pero ya se descontroló. Igual no durará muuuucho, porque tengo otros proyectos también pensados y no tengo mucho chance. Gracias por leer y por la espera. Suerte y un lindo día.

 **RitsuTainaka 2106:** Ohhh, eso que traía en la maleta, yo creo que ya todos se lo imaginan correctamente. Pero bueno, esperemos a unos dos capítulos yo creo. Me gusta que Cat le de consejos a Jade. Creo que por algo Jade es su amiga y no solo por costumbre. Perdón por la espera y espero que este te haya gustado. Suerte y un lindo día.

 **MinaCX:** Oh, gracias por las palabras, de verdad me emociona que les guste el fic. Ohh, Carmen. Es verdad, siempre emparejo a Tori con una pelirroja que no es Cat XD. Amaba tanto a Carmen :'(. Gracias por la espera y las palabras. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein:** Lo sé, perdón por eso. La verdad es que no esperaba extender el fic demasiado y me agarraron las responsabilidades navideñas, hasta ayer estaba en cenas y entregas de regalos, pero bueno, veamos si logro normalizar la actualización. Gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Suerte y que tengas un buen día.

 **karerissu-senpai:** Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te vaya gustando el fic. Suerte y espero que hayas pasado unas lindas fiestas. buen día para ti.

 **erivip7:** La cosita de la maleta, todavía me río pensando en la escena que tengo planeada con eso XD. Gracias por leer siemrpe y por la espera. perdón por tanta demora y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que hayas tenido unas lindas fiestas. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Montse:** Perdón por la demora. Sabes que el día que recibí este review estaba por terminar el capítulo, pero vinieron a visitarme sin avisar y hasta allí quedó. Que mal porque ya es hace cuatro días. Se me hizo eterno y ya me estaba entrando desesperación. No, no me hables de usted, yo soy "tu" XD. Gracias por la espera, por leer y por los ánimos. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

Gracias a todo. Espero que hayan tenido lindas navidades y que esta última semana del año la aprovechen como locos.


	13. Somebody To You

**Somebody To You**

* * *

Tori se olvidó de cómo se vería para su cita con Jade por concentrarse en ese pendiente que Beck le había robado en la mañana y acababa de devolverle hace unos minutos.

Era un delicado pendiente de plata con un dije de trébol de cuatro hojas.

 _Suerte_ , eso significaba, ¿verdad? Era un trébol de la buena suerte.

La morena lo veía y lo acariciaba en un acto casi hipnotizante. Qué decepción sentía de que Beck supiera la verdad y ni siquiera eso, qué descontento que se lo haya confesado de esa forma, que se haya acercado así y le haya robado un beso forzándola a sentirlo sobre ella.

Fue ahí que la misma imagen llegó su mente con el recuerdo de la primera vez que tuvo algo con Jade en esa aula desierta. Tori tapándole la boca a la gótica con su mano mientras que con la otra la invadía íntimamente.

¿Así es como la había hecho sentir aquella vez? O más grave aún, peor, porque Tori había llegado más lejos.

En ese momento sintió asco de sí misma y como inició esta relación, asco por cómo había abusado de su compañera de la misma forma que Beck acababa de hacer con ella, asco de estar contemplando un regalo que significaba todo lo contrario.

—¿Estás sorda? —le gritó su hermana bajando apurada las escaleras—. Han timbrado como veinte veces.

Ni siquiera con ese reclamo, la morena cambio de posición.

—Aj, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunto Trina a Jade sin dejarla pasar, cosa que la gótica ignoró y la hizo a un lado hasta llegar al sofá.

—Lindos modales —le reclamo la hija mayor de los Vega volviendo a su habitación—. A ver si tú la sacas de ese estado. Creo que no se ha movido desde que Beck se fue.

Dicho esto, Trina desapareció por el corredor dela segunda planta, dejándolas solas. Tori acaricio el dije una última vez y regresó a ver a la gótica con una sonrisa desanimada.

—¿Beck vino? —pregunto Jade tomando asiento a su lado. La morena solo asintió—. ¿Qué te dijo?

Tori prefirió no responder y se alzo levemente de brazos dejando caer su mirada nuevamente en el pendiente.

—Tori, esa mañana en el campamento acordamos no ocultarnos nada, ser sinceras. Puedes decírmelo.

—¿Se lo contaste? —preguntó la latina.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo nuestro, ¿se lo contaste?

Jade entendió de inmediato lo que Tori le preguntaba. Beck había sumado uno y dos y concluido que ellas estaban juntas. Tomó un profundo suspiro y posó sus manos sobre los de su compañera acariciándola antes de contestarle:

—No del todo. Al salir de clases, él me pregunto si la razón por la que no puse resistencia a nuestra ruptura era porque estaba saliendo con alguien más. Si lo había engañado.

Tori la escuchaba sin subir su mirada, todavía concentrada en las hojas de ese trébol.

—Yo le respondí que sí —confesó la gótica—. Creí que al menos se merecía algo de honestidad.

—Entiendo.

—Nunca le dije que fuiste tú. Simplemente le comenté que había conocido a alguien que no podía ignorar más, que un día las cosas se dieron y sucedió.

—Mejor dicho, ¿que un día yo te forcé empujándote contra la pared y, más tarde, violándote sobre mi cama? —añadió Tori.

—¿Qué? —La reacción de Jade ante esas palabras fue muy drástica. Soltó de inmediato sus manos y retrocedió unos centímetros.

—Es lo que sucedió. Fui yo quien abusó de ti.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Vamos, Jade. Yo te empuje hacia la pared, yo te tape la boca, yo te invadí, te toqué sin permiso, sin preguntártelo siquiera. Y esa noche, yo te desvestí, yo me posé sobre ti, yo…

—¡Detente ahora mismo, no fue así!

—Lo fue.

—¡No!

—Que no me hayas detenido no significa que tenía tu consentimiento.

—¿Y tú crees que si no lo hubieses tenido habrías podido hacerme algo de lo que dices? ¿Una sola cosa? —le preguntó la gótica comenzando a preocuparse por cómo Tori hablaba sobre lo que ocurrió entre ellas ese día.

—Jade, yo… lo siento tanto, yo…

—¿Qué diablos te dijo Beck para que te sientas así?

—Nada —respondió Tori con la vista aún perdida en el dije.

—Porque es imposible que él sepa lo que sucedió entre nosotras. No se lo mencioné a nadie.

—No es lo que dijo… —se interrumpió la latina, pero ya era demasiado tarde, a Jade le pareció una muy extraña elección de palabras. Si no había dicho nada…

—¿Qué te hizo? —le preguntó sospechando lo peor.

—Nada.

—¡Tori!

—Nada, yo estoy bien. No fue nada, no importa.

—¡Claro que importa!

—No, fue… No importa Jade.

—Si te dejó con eso en la cabeza, importa y mucho— reclamó la gótica—. Dime qué te hizo, así puedo decidir cómo matarlo.

—¡Nada! Me besó y ya.

Para cuando lo dijo Jade ya se había pasado una película entera de qué le podía haber hecho su ex-novio. Sin embargo, al escucharlo, sintió una gran repulsión y no pudo contener su ira encogiendo sus manos en un puño.

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Nada, no es gran cosa.

—¡Es tu cuerpo, son tus labios! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue gran cosa?

—También era tu cuerpo y yo nunca pregunté o pensé siquiera en si tú lo deseabas. Lo hice y ya.

—Y ya te dije que de no tener mi consentimiento no me habrías puesto un dedo encima o al menos habrías salido con el ojo morado. ¿O acaso tú no le pusiste un alto a Beck?

—Lo empujé, sí, pero él no hizo ni la décima parte de lo que yo…

—Basta, Tori —la interrumpió volviendo a tomarla de las manos. Pero su compañera no hacía más que negar completamente avergonzada—. Mírame.

Más la chica se negaba a hacerlo. Continuaba acariciando ese símbolo de buena suerte y pensando que no le correspondía tenerlo, sabiendo que había hecho mal.

—Por favor —insistió Jade subiendo esta vez sus manos hasta esas morenas mejillas, ayudándola delicadamente—. Bebé, mírame.

Tori subió la vista por reflejo apenas escuchó ese pequeño apodo. ¿Por qué tanto cariño después de lo que había hecho?

—Me pediste disculpas, ya está, te disculpo —dijo Jade—. Estamos bien, ¿sí?

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron suavemente sus pómulos pidiéndole una sonrisa. Tori no pudo contenerse y llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento —se lamentó la latina nuevamente.

—Lo sé, estamos bien. Ya pasó.

—No me merezco el pendiente.

—Por supuesto que sí. Dámelo, te lo colocaré.

Jade lo tomó por el pasador abriéndolo y lo sostuvo en una mano hasta hacer el cabello de Tori a un lado. Lo pasó por un lado y lo cerró, dándole la vuelta y acomodándolo hasta que cayó con suavidad sobre su pecho.

—Es hermoso —le dijo Tori.

—Lo es aún más aquí —respondió Jade acariciando esa morena piel—. ¿Quieres que te cuente qué significa?

A la latina se le hizo tan extraño sentirse tan relajada así de repente, cuando minutos atrás se sentía tan angustiada. Miró a su compañera a los ojos y le sonrió apenas asintiendo.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que iba mucho al lago con mis padres cuando era pequeña?

—Mhm —afirmó sin hablar.

—Debo haber tenido unos cuatro años cuando encontré uno de verdad entre la hierba del campamento y papá lo mandó a cubrir con resina para hacerme un pendiente —le contó—. Se mantuvo intacto por años y debo decir que lo usaba todos los días. Hasta que en un verano, se me perdió en el mar cuando una ola me revolcó.

—¿Por eso le tienes miedo al mar?

—No precisamente, pero regresemos a lo que importa, no quiero hablar de delfines.

—Okey —le respondió Tori sonriendo con curiosidad, pero no quería interrumpirla más.

—Unos meses después, papá me llevó de campamento sola. Pescamos como siempre y cuando regresamos para hacer la fogata y cocinar, él me confesó que mamá y él se divorciarían.

—Vaya…

—Fue horrible. Yo era chica y de inmediato pensé que todo sucedía porque yo había perdido mi amuleto de la buena suerte. Me sentí tan culpable y rota. Me volví muy introvertida, muy callada y mis papás ya no sabían qué hacer conmigo —dijo recordando esos años—. Un día, a mediados de diciembre, íbamos caminando con papá por un centro comercial y yo lo vi en una joyería.

—¿Este pendiente?

—El mismo —afirmó Jade—. Papá puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me apartó de la vitrina. Yo pensé que no lo había notado, pero en noche buena me lo regaló.

—Jade, no puedo aceptarlo, menos si es así —le dijo Tori buscando el pasador para quitárselo.

—Shh, que todavía no termino la historia —le respondió la gótica apartando sus manos del pendiente—. Resulta que junto con el dije me escribió una carta diciéndome que todo lo que yo desee se cumpliría mientras lo lleve puesto. Para ese entonces yo ya había aplicado para entrar al año siguiente a Hollywood Arts y estaba en una larga lista de espera. Mis audiciones eran a principios de enero y yo me moría de nervios porque mi más grande deseo era entrar y ser una directora, actriz y cantante famosa.

—Lo hiciste, entraste.

—Sí, pasé las pruebas y aprobé la audición. Todo gracias a este trébol.

—Pero es tu amuleto, no puedes dármelo.

—Que esperes, ¿quieres? ¡Que no termino la historia!

—¡Okey, okey! —accedió Tori.

—Hace tiempo que no lo usaba. Papá y yo perdimos mucho el contacto y me entristecía ponérmelo. Lo tenía guardado al fondo del joyero hasta la mañana del primer día del campamento. Estaba buscando un anillo cuando lo vi.

—¿Pensaste que te traería suerte si te lo ponías?

—Esa noche estuvimos juntas, ¿o no? ¿No es suficiente suerte?

Tori quizo ocultarlo, pero un leve color rosa comenzó a llenar sus mejillas.

—Eres linda cuando te sonrojas —la elogió Jade.

—Yo no me sonrojo —protestó la morena.

—En todo caso. Creo que muchas cosas buenas me pasan cuando lo llevo puesto y quiero que muchas de esas me pasen contigo.

—Entonces deberías usarlo tú, ¿no crees?

—No —refutó Jade—. Quiero llevarte a ti conmigo —le dijo llevándose las manos dentro del filo de su blusa y sacó una cadena con un dije en forma de T—. Mientras tú lleves el pendiente y yo esta letra, estaremos bien.

Tori no quiso preguntarse de donde había salido esta chica que de repente era todo lo contrario a la Jade ruda que siempre conoció.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

No la reconocía, pero la verdad, no le importaba.

—No me veas con esa cara, ¿quieres? —le reclamó Jade—. Me haces sentir estúpida.

Tori rió al escucharla, algo de la antigua Jade todavía quedaba por ahí adentro.

—Gracias.

—No tienes de qué —le dijo Jade acercándose a robarle un corto beso.

—¡Ewwww! —se quejó Trina desde la segunda planta al verlas—. No me digan que están saliendo, mucho menos que son novias o algo así.

—¡Trina! ¿Quieres largarte?

—A mamá y papá les va a parecer mórbido que estés saliendo con Merlina.

—¡Vete! ¿No tenías competencia de judo, kung fu, origami o lo que sea?

—Sí, la tengo, pero le diré a mamá que en lugar de ir a verme, venga directamente del trabajo. No vaya a ser que se les ocurra jugar a los conejos mientras no estamos.

—Dios, ¿puedo matar a tu hermana? —le preguntó Jade a Tori con toda la intensión de hacerlo en ese instante.

—Lamentablemente, no.

—Ya, ya, bésense e intenten hacer miles de bebés, pero en tu cuarto hermanita, que no quiero tener que imaginarlas en el sofá cada vez que vea mi telenovela —les dijo y volvió a subir a su habitación.

Más tarde, antes de que Jade regrese a su casa y después de una corta cita con Tori —que la acompañó a quitarse le yeso del pie—, la chica estacionó su auto frente a la casa rodante de su ex-novio y, tomando fuerzas, entró sin golpear.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Con qué derecho vienes aquí de esta manera? —le reclamó el dueño de casa.

—¿Con qué derecho vas tú con mi… con Tori y la besas a la fuerza?

El chico cambió su molestia por una tonta risa y se levantó de su escritorio para enfrentar a su ex-novia.

—¿Te enoja que lo haya hecho?

—Viendo el estado actual de tu labio, ella dejó claro que no te daba su consentimiento.

—No te pregunté eso.

—No la vuelvas a tocar, Beck.

—¿O qué?

Jade se enfureció ante ese tono altanero y soberbio que le daba y quizo empujarlo. Mas él se le adelantó y la tomó por el cuello con una mano empujándola con fuerza hasta una de las paredes del trailer.

—No me obligues a actuar como un animal, Jade —le advirtió el chico—. Tú sabes bien que no lo soy.

—¡Suéltame entonces! —le gritó ella zafándose y empujándolo unos centímetros atrás.

—¿Con qué calidad moral vienes a reclamarme un beso?— le reclamó Beck—. Tú ya no eres mi novia y, cuando lo fuiste, decidiste ponerme los cuernos con una amiga mía.

—Una amiga que no tenía ningún interés en ti y te lo dijo.

—Una perra querrás decir…

—Cuida tus palabras, Beck.

El chico la miró con malicia y le sonrió volviendo a acomodarse en su silla.

—Así que hablaron y te contó que fui a devolverle el pendiente que le dejaste.

Jade no conocía ese detalle, pensaba que el chico había ido a reclamarle a su amiga sobre su amorío, pero no que él le había devuelto el pendiente. ¿Cuándo y cómo lo había robado?

—Dime, ¿te comentó tu angelita sobre lo que le dije de ti? —le preguntó él.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Oh, ¿problemas en el paraíso? ¿No se cuentan todo como una relación… normal?

—¿Qué diablos le dijiste, idiota?

—Digamos que sembré una semilla.

—¿Qué-le-dijiste?

—¿Tú crees que Tori no va a dudar de cómo te comportas con ella? ¿Desde cuando eres la chica romántica que le deja notas y regalos? ¿Desde cuando te preocupa su dignidad? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan noble y protectora?

—Tú sabes muy bien que yo no soy con mi pareja como soy con el resto del mundo.

—Oh, ¿son pareja ya? No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? ¿O lo eran antes de que terminemos?

—Eso es irrelevante.

—De hecho lo es. Lo importante es que nadie sabe el tipo de chica que puedes llegar a ser en la intimidad. Nadie sabe que detrás de esa carátula fría, puedes llegar a ser dulce y tierna.

—Sí, así es. Nadie lo sabe. Porque tú y yo hemos sido una ridícula pareja por tanto tiempo que yo no he salido con nadie más.

—Bueno, ahora tendrás que probarle a tu amorcito que esa imagen que te encanta defender con gritos no tiene nada que ver con quien eres a puertas cerradas.

—Ya me conocerá.

—Y mientras tanto se preguntará si es que eres sincera o guardas un secreto. Si la quieres de verdad o quieres hacerle daño. Será muy entretenido de ver.

—Tori no duda de mí.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó Beck levantándose nuevamente—. Porque hoy lo hizo. Por un instante, mientras yo le decía que solo te burlabas de ella hasta que nos graduemos y luego volverás conmigo, Tori frunció las cejas preguntándose si era verdad —le confesó el chico—. Una semilla, ¿ves?

—Déjanos en paz. Vive tu vida.

—¡Mi vida eras tú! ¿Entiendes cómo se siente que la persona que amas te clave un puñal en la espalda?

—Tú ya no me amabas.

—¡Falso! La que dejó de amar fuiste tú, por lo menos pudiste ser un poco decente y terminar conmigo, pero te dio lo mismo —reclamó Beck con dureza—. Ahora yo seré al que no le importe nada. Gozaré de cada rumor que logre correr en la escuela, de cada duda que ella sienta. Te veré tratando de apagar los fuegos que iniciaré y solo me detendré el día que ustedes dos terminen.

—¿Por qué?, ¿porque eres un niño que no puede aceptar que perdió?

—Porque quiero que sientas lo que duele que la persona que quieres te de la espalda, que te mienta, que se rinda y se aleje. Porque tú mereces estar con el corazón hecho mil pedazos, como yo ahora. Ojo por ojo…

—¿Sabes qué, Beck? Tal vez nadie sepa el tipo de persona que yo soy con las personas que quiero. Lo triste es que nadie, ni siquiera la gente que te ama y cree conocerte, sabe la rata que puedes llegar a ser.

—La rata en la que tú me convertiste, querrás decir.

—Quizá. Quizá solo sacaste a flote lo que en verdad eres —le dijo la chica abriendo la puerta del trailer—. deja en paz a Vega, o te las verás conmigo.

Jade soltó la puerta sin cerrarla de un golpe y se dirigió a su auto. Beck la observó arrimado al marco de la entrada y tocándose el labio lastimado se dijo:

—Que inicien los juegos…, bebé.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ah, que se extendió el fic y este capítulo un poco, ¿no?

Bueno vamos al punto. La canción de hoy es: **Somebody To You** de **The Vamps.**

 **LittleRock17** : Jajajaja, tu siempre me pides que lo mate o algo. Siempre lo hago un poco malo, pero bueno, quién sabe, quizá cambie XD. Tú tranqui que no es obligación. Que bueno que estés en vacaciones, yo también unos días, pero bueno, luego a seguirle a la vida. Mmmm todavía no sabemos cómo lo supo y de donde sacó el pendiente. Shhh, spoiler. Suerte y un lindo día.

 **Marolch** : Trina que ama tanto a Beck, quizá y se unía, no mentira, nooooo. Que fea imagen mental XD. Gracias por la espera y por leer, espero que tengas un lindo día y suerte.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Ahhhh, cómo se enteró, pues sí. Eso queda por verse, pero ya lo explicaré. Siempre digo que en el próximo y en el próximo, pero bueno, veamos si realmente es en el próximo. Suerte y muchas gracias por leer, que tengas un lindo día.

Driwling: ¡Tamara! Al fin tienes nombre, nombre, bien. Ohhh, pues entonces suerte en el trabajo, al menos tienes un pesito menos, hasta que inicie la presión nuevamente me imagino. Sí, es difícil escribir largo diariamente y aunque tuve muchos días no tuve tiempo en esas semanas. Creo que a Beck le toca, porque sin que ellos tengan una ruptura o algo no existe el Jori, Jori, así oficialmente. Pero bueno, creo que es normal sentir ira si te han hecho daño, peor si te han metido el cuerno. Muchos reaccionan con venganza y es muy natural, no que sea lo mejor o lo correcto, pero sucede muy seguido. Felices fiestas también y que tengas un lindo día, mucha suerte.

 **Guest XX** : Jeje, no no lo odio, pero ¿sabes? Cuando escribo las ideas me vienen así como en escenas de la serie y en esta vez fue una muy dura de Beck acercándose a Tori como ella lo hizo con Jade y dije… Ahhhh, noooo, es que esto es muy sugeneris, porque es como darle la vuelta a la misma moneda y por el uno sientes asco y por el otro es como aceptable porque quieres a esa pareja junta, pero es el mismo acto, es más uno más pesado que el otro, entonces por qué lo aceptamos. Y bueno quise completar esa escena con lo que sentía Tori después. Me pareció lo más correcto que se pregunte si actuó de manera correcta o no, ahora que la relación entre ellas es más romántica y hay sentimientos involucrados. Gracias por leer y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : No, no puedo dejar fics, los puedo dejar unos días por ocupaciones fuera de mi alcance, pero no los abandonaría nunca. Gracias, sí, mis navidades fueron buenas y raras también, pero en la mayoría buenas. ¿Cómo estuvieron las tuyas? Gracias por leer, que tengas un lindo día y suerte.

 **Kuroneko** : ¡Felices fiestas! Las cosas útiles, sí. Yo siempre digo que si quieren hacerme feliz me regalen un juguete. A veces no toca. Este año me tocó un libro y ropa XD. Eso es verdad, pero luego están los que siempre fueron como muy correctos, luego la cagan teniendo una aventura y se ponen además a la defensiva y mal, pero mal plan. Me ha tocado vivirlo de cerca, que feo, pero creo que es una reacción muy normal. Yo creo que Cat no es colgada, pero sí oculta mucho lo que es en su "inocencia", al menos tiene ánimo de aferrarse a su niñez lo que más pueda, ¿me pregunto por qué? En fin, quién sabe. Se podría explorar en un fic solo de ella, con un tema muy oscuro… interesante idea. Felices fiestas para ti también y que tengas un lindo día. Suerte.

 **Karerissu-senpai** : Sí, yo también lo creo y no creo que sea lo último que hace. ningún comentario es malo. Gracias por tus palabras y que tengas un lindo día. ¡Suerte!

 **erivip7** : Ay, Jade enamorada…. Ejem… Digo, todavía no está enamorada, pero imaginémosla enamorada, que linda. askdjfhaljskdfh. Felices fiestas para ti también, gracias siempre por leer y por las palabras. Que tengas un día genial y mucha suerte.

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : Todos quieren paliza de Jade a Beck. Pero ¿qué tal estuvo esa agarrada de cuello? ¿Sorpresa que pueda darle la vuelta a la tortilla? ¡Igualmente! Un lindo año para ti y que tengas un lindo día. Suerte.

Para todos los que leen gracias por pasar por aquí y que tengan un buen día.


	14. Middle

**Middle**

* * *

—Mamá preguntó por ti —le dijo Jade a Tori en un momento que tuvieron solas al terminar la primera hora.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Quiere saber si vas a frecuentar la casa ahora que terminamos con Beck.

—Oh, vaya.

—Mhmm —afirmó Jade sin hablar.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que no se asombre si te encuentra en mi habitación por la mañana.

—¡Jade! —reclamó Tori con gracia.

La gótica le guiñó coquetamente el ojo, se acercó para robarle un beso de pico y salió por el corredor.

Fue entonces cuando Andre entró por la puerta contraria y le dijo:

—No puedo creer que te lo pusieras.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces ahí? Te busqué cuando sonó la campana, pensé que habías ido a los casilleros —le respondió la latina, sin procesar lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.

—No, quería confirmar lo que ya suponía.

—¿Perdón?

—Te acostaste con Jade en el campamento —dijo el moreno dejándola fría—. Yo las escuché.

Tori calló unos segundos y volteó la mirada a sus libros.

—Compartimos carpa, Andre, nada más.

—No quieras engañarme, yo pasé a su lado cuando cuando salí de mi tienda de acampar y las escuché. No sabía con quién estabas, pero Cat me confirmó luego que Jade fue a buscarte porque Nicole pasaría la noche con los gemelos —le explicó él—. Tuviste sexo con la novia de Beck, con la novia de tu amigo.

—Andre…

—Y ahora estás usando el collar que él le regaló hace como un año. ¡Increíble! —le dijo frustrado.

—Mira, yo no voy a mentirte, pero tampoco voy a darte explicaciones. Este pendiente lo llevó porque es un regalo y lo aprecio.

—Es un regalo que no te corresponde. Beck se lo dio a Jade y yo se lo devolví ayer como era justo —le dijo el chico, culpándose sin intensión.

—Espera…, ¿tú se lo diste a Beck? ¿Fuiste tú quien lo sacó de mi casillero?

—Vi a Jade dejarte algo con mucho sigilo. Al principio pensé que sería una bomba como la que le tocó a Robbie y pensé que te la merecías por lo que hiciste, sin embargo, preferí cerciorarme de que no pasarías el día cubierta en baba fluorescente, porque todavía pensaba en ti como amiga, y lo abrí —confesó Andre—. Vaya sorpresa que me llevé al ver el collar que yo mismo ayudé a Beck a comprar. No podía dejarlo allí.

—Beck no le dio este collar a Jade.

—¡Yo mismo lo ayudé a elegirlo!

—Este dije tiene las iniciales de su padre y la fecha en la que se lo regaló. Estás equivocado y no tenías ningún derecho a husmear entre mis cosas, mucho menos a tomar algo que no te pertenece y entregárselo a alguien más —le reclamó Tori.

—Mira quién habla, la que le entregó su vagina a chica ajena.

"¡Wow!", pensó Tori, no solo por la sorpresa de sentir a su amigo tan molesto y hasta un poco grosero.

—Jade no tiene dueño, Andre. No es una cosa —afirmó, en este punto, ya furiosa por descubrir que el chico que tenía en frente había provocado aquel encuentro que tuvo con Beck la tarde anterior.

—Puede que no lo sea, pero lo que tú hiciste es de ratas. Esas cosas no se le hacen a los amigos. ¡Jamás! —le respondió el chico—. Yo no lo hice ¿lo recuerdas? Nunca le puse un dedo encima a Jade.

—Esto es distinto. Su relación ya no tenía sentido. ¿Esperabas que se quedara con él hasta el fin de los días?

—Al menos que terminen como personas decentes, como amigos, con respeto.

—¿Respeto? ¿De qué me hablas Andre?

—Nosotros tres somos amigos de muchísimos años, al menos nos debemos ser sinceros.

—Sinceros, respeto. Son palabras que le quedan muy grandes a Beck —enunció la latina.

—¿Cómo te atreves?, después de lo tú le que hiciste.

—¿Te contó tu amigo que ayer fue a mi casa porque le diste el pendiente? ¿Que no tuvo el más mínimo respeto cuando me agredió?

—Tenía razón de hacerlo.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablo, Andre. Estás ciego.

—A mí no me eches la culpa de tus errores. Yo no le puse los cuernos a nadie y tampoco traicioné a un amigo que con todo derecho fue a reclamarte —le dijo el moreno.

—Por supuesto que sí, me traicionaste a mí abriendo mi casillero y decidiendo que estoy haciendo mal.

—Tú no tienes calidad moral para reclamarme nada. Y ya me cansé de discutir contigo. Nuestra amistad se termina ahora mismo.

—¡Perfecto! —celebró sarcásticamente la latina.

—¡Exacto! Beck y yo hemos sido amigos desde la primaria, tú has estado en mi vida como cinco minutos —le comentó despectivamente—. Quizá por eso es que nunca vi quien eras en realidad. Y, ahora que lo sé, no te quiero volver a ver.

Dicho esto, el chico pasó desafiante por su lado y abandonó el aula, dejándola con la cabeza llena de preguntas.

Tori escapó la siguiente hora, refugiándose en la biblioteca que casi siempre pasaba desierta. Miraba la cadena una y otra vez, preguntándose por qué Beck le regalaría a Jade un dije que ella ya tenía, hasta dudando si la historia que ella le había contado sobre su origen era verdad. Lo cual odiaba porque, si su amigo tenía razón con respecto a la cadena al decirle que Beck se la había regalado hace un año, lo que él le había dicho la tarde anterior era verdad. Jade solo estaba jugando con ella, una última burla antes de terminar la escuela y luego regresarían.

Sin poder soportarlo más se quitó el pendiente y lo dejó por unos minutos en el piso.

"¿Por qué Beck iría a mi casa a devolvérmelo si no es porque Andre estropeó el plan de la parejita feliz y él debía volver a ponerlo en curso?", pensó. "No, no te hagas ideas. El dije es antiguo, se le nota, no fue comprado hace un año. Y las iniciales… No, Jade no está jugando conmigo, no podría… ¿o sí?"

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Cat entrando por el pasillo.

—Hey —la saludó Tori algo decaída, inmediatamente pensando si su amiga también era parte del plan y exactamente por qué Andre iría a visitarla de madrugada en su carpa—. Cat, ¿tú hablaste con Andre la mañana del domingo en el campamento?

—Emm… —la pelirroja no supo qué contestar.

—¿Cat?

—Todos lo hicimos, ¿no? —contestó con más seguridad—. Digo, en el desayuno.

—Me refiero a antes, muy, muy temprano, casi en la mañana.

—Este…

Las mejillas de su amiga comenzaron a arder, lo cual se le hizo más que evidente cuando no le contestó más unos: emm, este, emm, ¿mmm no?

—¿Cat, estás saliendo con Andre?

La pequeña soltó un suspiro pesado y asintió levemente.

—Quería contártelo, pero todo se dio tan rápido y yo no estaba segura de si estaba soñando o ya me había vuelto loca.

—Hmm, te entiendo, créeme —le dijo Tori brindándole una sonrisa, quería darle un poco de confort a su avergonzada amiga—. Andre es un buen chico, me alegro por ti —le dijo a pesar del cruce de palabras que acababan de tener.

—Gracias, ¿a ti cómo te va con Jade?

La morena no supo cómo contestar.

—Ese collar se lo regaló su padre cuando era chica —le comentó Cat tomándolo del piso—. Solía ponérselo todos los días hasta que lo extravió. Beck quiso reponerlo y le compró una versión barata que encontró en un tianguis, pero Jade nunca lo usó, tenía unas líneas verdes en medio de las hojas y se veía algo barato, al menos, así lo decía. Este es el original —añadió—, y, si tu lo tienes es porque ella misma te lo dio, es porque… eres importante.

Esas palabras la hicieron sentir mejor, aunque ahora tendría que explicarle a su amiga por qué lo tenía.

—Tú eres el "chico" que ella me comentó, ¿verdad? —le pregunto dejándola más fría que antes—. Aunque no entiendo la metáfora que usó de la relación a distancia.

Tori bufó una corta risa dándose cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que Jade había conversado con su mejor amiga sobre ella y, otra, que a Cat no se le pasa nada por alto.

—Lamentablemente, no es una una metáfora —le informó a su pequeña amiga—. Después del verano, viajaré a estudiar en Europa.

—¿Al otro lado del mundo? —preguntó Cat sorprendida—. Ya veo, por eso dijo que lo suyo no tenía futuro —dijo, destacando algo más, no tenía una onza de prudencia— Aún así voy a decirte lo mismo que le dije a ella. Deberían intentarlo.

—Eso tiene sus complicaciones.

—¿Y qué importa?

—Hay mucha más gente involucrada en esto que solo nosotras dos. Y la verdad es que yo me iré. Si iniciamos algo pasaremos años separadas.

—Sobre el resto de personas, no tienen por qué meterse. Ni Beck, ni nadie. Y sobre el tiempo, no debe durar para siempre para que sea algo bueno. Los helados, por ejemplo, son deliciosos, aunque se acaban.

—Es verdad, los helados se acaban.

—Y son deliciosos —repitió la pequeña—. ¿Te la pongo? —le preguntó abriendo el broche y acercándose sin esperar respuesta. Tori se hizo el cabello a un lado y la dejó.

Ambas se levantaron al escuchar la campana y fueron juntas a su siguiente hora donde se encontraron con Jade en la puerta. Cat le guiñó un ojo y pasó de largo haciendo que la gótica se pregunte qué le pasaba, girando hacia Tori.

—Faltaste a historia.

—Pasaron un par de cosas —le comentó todavía algo abatida—. Cat lo sabe, lo dedujo ella misma por… esto —le dijo señalando el dije de trébol—. Andre también lo sabe, pero esa es una historia más larga.

—¿Te dijo algo?

—Sí, pero ¿podemos hablar de eso en la tarde?

Escucharla con ese desánimo no le gustó y no se equivocaba en sospechar que algo andaba mal, Cuando Sikowitz movió la pizarra superior para escribir, se encontró con una serie de frases con insultos seguidas del nombre de la morena. El pizarrón completo estaba escrito entre dibujos obscenos de sus partes íntimas.

Jade volvió rápidamente su vista a Tori, quien no podía dejar de mirarlos. La primera y única persona que pudo pensar como responsable era Beck y giró para verlo reírse y hacer un gesto con su mano como disparando un arma hacia ella. Lo siguiente que vio fue el puño de Jade hacer contacto con su cabeza torpemente y luego abalanzarse a golpearlo como si no hubiera un mañana. El chico lindo y propio de la escuela no se atrevería a golpearla o agredirla e público. En nada llego su maestro agarrándola de los brazos y la separó hacia la tarima de la clase.

—¡Silencio! —exigió el maestro inmediatamente y le pidió a Robbie que se acerque a borrar la pizarra—. Tori, si deseas salir puedes hacerlo —le dijo tratando de darle un momento para componerse.

Mas la chica negó concentrada en la mirada de frustración y furia que le estaba dando.

—Yo… ¿puedo decir algo? —le preguntó a su maestro, quien poco a poco iba soltando a Jade y en medio de las protestas del moreno, y varios de sus compañeros de clase, volvió a gritar que hagan silencio.

—Sigue Tori.

—No me importa quién perdió su tiempo llenando la pizarra con mentiras, porque eso es lo que son. Yo no soy una cualquiera, no soy una prostituta, ni una adicta al sexo. Sí, soy lesbiana, de hecho me considero bisexual, pero en este caso, da lo mismo. Quizá es la única cosa en esa pizarra que podrían considerar verdad.

—No me hagas reír, Tori —le dijo Beck interrumpiéndola—. Eres una hipócrita.

—¿Te duele? —lo desafió ella—. ¿Te arde, Beck?, ¿que Jade prefiera estar conmigo que contigo?

La gótica y todo el curso se quedaron fríos escuchando esa declaración.

—Lo siento si las cosas no iniciaron de la mejor manera, pero no me arrepiento un segundo de que sucediera, ¿sabes? Ni uno.

—¿Y así dices que lo que estaba allí escrito no es verdad?

—¡Porque no lo es! —respondió más ofuscada—. Ustedes llevaban un buen tiempo mal, ¿o crees que nosotros no nos dábamos cuenta? Todos aquí lo sabían —dijo señalando al resto de la clase.

—Eso no te daba el derecho de entrometerte.

—Quizá, pero no me culpes por tus errores y vengas a exponer tus frustraciones a los ojos nuestros compañeros como si fuese tu deber darme una lección.

—La necesitas… perra.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó su maestro deteniendo la discusión—. Les he dado la oportunidad de explicarse y defenderse porque esta es mi clase, pero no voy a permitir que sigan agrediéndose —dijo tomando a Jade el brazo y se acercó al moreno—. Levántate, que ambos van a responder frente a la directora sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

—Pero Sikowitz, Jade solo quería defenderme.

—No me provoques Tori, que no quiero llevarte a ti también —le advirtió encaminando a ambos chicos a la rectoría.

Nada de ambos se supo por el resto del día. Tori quizo llamarla, pero recordó que Cat se había llevado sus cosas después de que sonara el timbre de salida, entre ellas su teléfono. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a casa y esperar a que ella se comunicara. Mas las horas pasaban y no tenía una sola noticia. Llamó a Cat, pero ella no sabía nada. Quiso llamar a Andre, pero en lugar de malograr más las cosas con él y el resto de sus amigos, decidió ir a la casa de su compañera y ver cómo estaba.

El timbre sonó varias veces hasta que Emma Marin, la madre de Jade, le abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —la saludó algo intimidada por la mirada que recibía.

—¿Vienes a buscar a Jade? —le preguntó la mujer con frialdad, la chica nada más asintió—. Mi hija está castigada por un mes completo e incomunicada por los cinco días de su suspensión.

—Entiendo, pero ¿podría hablar con ella unos minutos?

—No, el castigo es que reflexione sobre lo que hizo y el porqué.

La latina se mantuvo en silencio con algo de miedo por el tono que tenía la mujer.

—Sé que lo hizo por defenderte y no te culpo, ella ya está grandecita como para decidir qué hacer. Aun así, espero que tú también pienses bien en lo que están haciendo juntas y cómo llevarlo de la mejor manera, ¿entendido?

—Sí —asintió dándose por vencida. No la convencería—. Puedo por favor pedirle que le diga que… —se interrumpió, ¿era muy temprano para decir que la quería?—, que llevaré un registro de todas sus materias y tareas, y que… que…

—Un beso —dijo Emma sorprendiendo a la muchacha que tenía enfrente—, dos segundos Tori. Un beso y te vas —repitió y le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar.

La latina corrió hasta la segunda planta abriendo de golpe la puerta de su habitación y se acercó de golpe hasta sus labios. Jade, quien no sabía qué pasaba, tan solo la correspondió para luego abrazarla por la cintura.

—Te quiero —le dijo Tori separándose un momento—. Te quiero. —Volvió a besarla queriendo aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, pero escuchó su nombre desde la planta baja.

—¿Qué diablos? —exclamó Jade.

—Tu mamá me dio dos segundos para darte un beso, tengo que irme —le respondió queriendo apresurarse abajo, mas fue jalada nuevamente al cuerpo de Jade quien la besó nuevamente.

—¡Tori, no abuses de mi generosidad! —gritó la mujer.

—Tengo que irme. Te quiero y nos vemos en la escuela en cinco días… bueno en siete.

Jade la soltó y la miró partir por el corredor para luego acercarse a la ventana y despedirla desde allí.

—Nunca digas que no fui buena con, al menos, una de tus parejas.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Ahora a estudiar, cero televisión, cero música, cero todo lo que no sean tus libros. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —dijo y volteó nuevamente a la calle donde vio a su chica apuntándose con el dedo en el pecho, después haciendo una forma de corazón con sus manos y, finalmente, apuntándola a ella en la ventana antes de dar media vuelta y perderse por la esquina.

* * *

 **Nota:**

A pues, ¿quién escribió el capítulo de manera diferente 3 veces? Perdón la demora, pero de que quise publicar quise, solo que ninguno me convencía.

¡FELIZ AÑO! Gracias por ser tan acolitadores y leerme aún así me tome mi tiempo. Espero que tengan en este 2017 todo lo que deseen, trabajen mucho, pónganle la mejor de las energías y lo lograrán.

La canción de hoy es: **Middle - Dj Snake, Bipolar Sunshine.**

 **Guest** : Me encantan los videos de The Slap del Bade, tengo que admitirlo, son lindos juntos y Jade es tan fuera de personaje con él que me da hasta ternura verla. Sorete se me hace una palabra tan graciosa, tengo una amiga que la usa, porque es argentina, y me encanta. Amo esos dichos. Gracias por leer y mucha suerte. Un buen día.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Creo que de vez en cuando veremos a Beck en diferentes facetas. Quién sabe lo que pueda suceder XD. Suerte y espero que tengas un lindo año.

 **Kuroneko** : Oh, la doble moral. Es tan cierto eso que dices y suele ser algo que uno nunca piensa. A mí me gusta intentar ver mis fallas cuando me quejo de alguien, por que siento que por algo me molesta tanto, quizá porque yo también lo hago. Creo lo mismo, desde el principio Jade le agarró (como se dice acá) tirria desde que vio limpiándole el pecho a su novio. maratón de videos, sí, yo hice una ayer en la noche buscando documentales, pero no encuentro mucho de lo que quiero. Sobre los delfines, jade le tiene miedo al océano y Beck un día hizo referencia que el delfín solo estaba jugando y Jade se puso muy a la defensiva porque no le gusta hablar de eso, así que se asume qué le pasó XDDD delfín violador jajaja. Sí, aquí pendiente puede ser un arete que cuelgue o un colgante con un dije. Me refiero a eso, es un collar con un dije de trébol. Gracias por leer, por volver XD y espero que tengas un año buenísimo. ¡Suerte en todo!

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : Hey, gracias por las palabras y el review. Espero que te haya gustado este, ojalá que sí. Te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y que tengas mucha suerte. Saludos.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Yo tengo un libro que leer todavía de regalo navideño, ya lo voy a continuar. Feliz año nuevo, que todos tus propósitos se cumplan. Gracias por el review. ¡Suerte!

 **Guest XX** : Tienes razón, no lo es de mi agrado Beck en mis fics XD. Es que bueno, necesito un malo, y cuál más malo que el ex. ya veremos como queda el pobre al final. Sospecho que veremos algunas cosas con él y veamos como termina, que ni yo sé. Gracias por el apoyo siempre y espero que tengas un fantástico año nuevo, ¡suerte!

 **Alexa Garcia** : Gracias por las palabras, y sí Beck siempre es muy idiota en mis fics. Espero que tengas un lindísimo año y que se cumplan todos tus propósitos. ¡Suerte!

 **Scarlett94** : Creo que a mí también me preocupa Beck, porque en estos días han estado rondando en mi mente algunas situaciones comprometedoras. Veamos como se colan en el fic. Gracias por el review y el apoyo. Suerte y espero que tengas un genial año nuevo.

 **Driwling** : Yo tampoco me he vengado nunca, pero lo he visto mucho, sobretodo en mis amigos. A veces no sabes quién estás hasta que terminas mal con alguien y sacan su verdadero ser, por eso siempre digo: NO MANDEN PACKS, XD. Noooo, por qué has decidido algo así. Me da mucha pena, no sé ni por qué, pero sí me da pena que abandones el fandom. bueno, me imagino que ya lo habrás leído todo. Yo en lo personal he leído mucho, pero no todo y todavía tengo ideas muy locas en mi cabeza, pero fic por fic. Espero que tengas un fantástico año nuevo. Te deseo lo mejor y mucha suerte y que tus propósitos se cumplan. Un buen inicio de semana para ti.

Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos mañana.


	15. I Don't Trust Myself

**I Don't Trust Myself**

* * *

Que Tori vaya a la casa de Jade para pasar un rato juntas ya se estaba haciendo costumbre después de varias semanas. Por supuesto que aquel castigo que Emma le dio a su hija, fue revocado ante las súplicas que la gótica le dio después de terminar la suspensión de la escuela. Y es que, de los cinco meses que tenían para pasarlo juntas, esta pequeña penitencia les dejaba apenas cuatro.

— _¡Vamos mamá, por favor!_ —le repetió Jade siguiendo a su madre por toda la casa.

— _¡Jade, golpeaste a tu ex-novio!_ —le recordó la mujer—. _Y, a pesar de que es algo que me habría alegrado ver en otras circunstancias, no estuvo bien. Puedes usar tus palabras, quizá mejor de lo que usas tus puños_.

— _Pero mamá, Tori se va al final del verano. Esto significaría que perderíamos un mes completo, ¡un mes!_

— _Eso debiste pensarlo antes de dar el primer golpe… y el segundo, y el tercero y el que le cerró el ojo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo._

— _¡Pero se lo merecía!_

— _¡Pero nada! No debiste y punto. Ahora tienes que pagar tu castigo y hacer mucho esfuerzo en no volver a tener problemas o te echarán de la escuela._

— _Mamá, mira, te pagaré el castigo triplicado si es que lo postergas hasta que Tori se vaya._

— _No, Jade. Un castigo es justamente eso, castigo. Privación de tus privilegios. Si uno de esos es andar libremente con Tori, pues es una pena, hija._

— _Mamá, por favor. Déjame verla_ —insistía la chica desesperada—. _Limpiaré la casa todo el mes, no veré televisión nunca, o… no sé, lavaré tu auto cada semana, sacaré la basura, lavaré la ropa, pero postérgame el castigo, te lo suplico._

— _¿Jade, que diablos tiene esa chica?_

— _¿Un lindo bronceado?_ —respondió su hija bromeando.

— _¡Jade!_ —reclamó la mujer muy seria—. _¡Tú no eres así!_

— _¿Así como? Así de lesbiana por una chica._

— _No empieces, quieres. Así de insistente, no por alguien, no de esta forma._

— _Mamá, es que solo tenemos cinco meses, ¿entiendes?_ —le respondió moviendo sus manos intentando ser más explícita—. _¿Qué harías tú?_

— _Cumpliría mi castigo, eso haría._

— _¡No!_ —reclamó la muchacha—. _¡¿Qué harías tú si el amor de tu vida se fuera por siempre y solo tuvieras unos meses?! ¡¿Qué harías?_!

La fuerte declaración dejó a la mujer paralizada.

— _¿El amor de tu vida?_ —dijo Emma volteando con tanta sorpresa que mantuvo el silencio viendo a su hija abrir los ojos al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir.

— _Emm…_

La mujer siguió esperando.

— _Quise decir, si alguien te gusta muchísimo, mamá. Es un decir._

— _Amor, ¿qué sientes por Tori?_

— _Nada, mamá. Me gusta, mucho y ya. Y no quiero perder el tiempo castigada, pero si tu quieres que lo cumpla, pues, ya qué. Lo hago y listo_ —respondió la chica cambiando completamente de emoción a una muy pensativa y quemimportista.

— _Jade…_

— _Ya, cumplo el castigo, todo bien_ —repitió queriendo alejarse de su madre, pero ahora la perseguida era ella.

— _Hija, deja de ponerte en ese plan. Esto es importante._

— _No, no lo es. Es Tori Vega y ya. No pasa nada._

— _Es la Tori que se marcha en cinco meses y que tu subconsciente te dice que amas._

— _No la amo y voy a cumplir tu maldito castigo, ¿está bien? ¡Dos meses si quieres! ¡Si quieres los cinco!_

— _Jade, no tiene nada de malo si sientes algo más que un gusto por ella._

— _¡Claro que lo tiene!_ —le contestó, recuperando su ira—. _¡Es lo peor que podría pasar, que yo la quiera, así que mejor no! Yo cumplo el castigo y ya._

— _¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a esa palabra?_

— _Yo no conozco esa palabra._

La mujer entonces dejó de insistirle, pero no se alejó de ella esperando que reflexione por sus propios medios sobre lo que había dicho inconscientemente.

— _Ya te dije que no voy a poner protesta_ —insistió la chica al ver que no se iba—. _¿Puedes dejarme en paz? De verdad, mamá._

Emma esperó unos segundos más y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose sobre el escritorio.

— _¡Yo no la amo! Es muy pronto para eso, ¿okey?_ —afirmó mirando como su madre no se movía un centímetro—. _¡Mamá, por favor, olvídalo ¿quieres?!_

— _Pagarás con dos meses después de que Tori se marche. Imagino que no querrás que te quite el internet para poder hablar con ella, pero todo lo demás estará prohibido._

— _¡No! Yo cumplo mi castigo y ya._

— _Si no la ves es tu decisión. Yo ya tomé la mía_ —le dijo la mujer finalmente saliendo de su alcoba y fue a llamar a la latina para que pase a visitarla esa misma tarde de domingo. Por supuesto, sin conocimiento de su hija.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —le preguntó la gótica al encontrarla sentada en la sala media hora después—. _Estoy castigada, tienes que irte._

— _Tu mamá me dijo que te levantaría el castigo y yo pensé que querrías ir conmigo al festival gótico. Bueno, a la segunda parte del que no asististe aquella vez_ —respondió la latina sacando dos entradas de su bolsillo.

— _Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, así que no puedo._

— _Jade, la tarea la hicimos juntas por teléfono, no tienes nada pendiente_ —le recordó Tori sintiéndola extraña.

— _Pues… pedí trabajos extra para reponer algunas notas._

— _Ya veo_ —dijo la morena notando que físicamente su compañera se presentaba demasiado rígida y fría. Además, ¿cuándo había pasado por la escuela pidiendo trabajos extra?, si, hasta el viernes, había estado suspendida—. _Quizá confundí las palabras de tu mamá. En todo caso, te dejo las entradas. Cat seguro tiene la tarde libre y podrían compartir un tiempo juntas._

— _Ya te dije que tengo tarea, no puedo ir con Cat tampoco._

— _Ajá, sí, te escuché. De todas formas ten_ —dijo Tori soltando las entradas suavemente sobre la mesa y sin volver a verla se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse.

La gótica tampoco la siguió con la mirada, tan solo se concentró en ese par de boletos que tanto había deseado tener en sus manos. El evento estaba agotado desde hace más de tres semanas. ¿Cómo fue que Tori las consiguió?

— _Que pena que mi tan inteligente hija, sea tan inmadura que no pueda aceptar sus sentimientos y lastime a otras personas de esta forma._

— _Tú la llamaste_ —reclamó la chica.

— _Eso también lo lamento. Pero no te preocupes. ¿Quieres tu castigo?_ —preguntó la mujer retóricamente—. _Dame tu teléfono y ve a tu alcoba._

— _¡Tú provocaste esto, es tú culpa!_

— _Y lo reconozco. Pensé que le hacía un favor a mi hija dándole el tiempo que tanto me pedía. Pensé que, al ver a la chica que tanto le gusta, reaccionaría y aprovecharía el corto tiempo que tienen, ese que pasó explicándome que necesitaba por casi dos horas. Pensé que mi hija no lastimaría a propósito a la misma chica que defendió hace seis días porque alguien más le hizo daño. Pero me equivoqué_ —añadió Emma—. _Ahora dame tu teléfono y vete a tu habitación_.

Mas a Jade le pesaban esas palabras, sobretodo las últimas, pero tenía tanto miedo de haberse escuchado a ella misma decir un _te amo_ —entre comillas—, tan pronto.

¿Era eso lo que sentía? ¿O era solo la desesperación porque su madre no entendía lo que le pedía? ¿Estaba bien sentir algo tan fuerte tan pronto? ¿Era real?

— _Yo no la amo_.

— _Teléfono_.

— _Mamá… Yo no puedo amarla, es demasiado rápido_.

— _Teléfono, Jade._

Ahí estaban las entradas y lo único que le rondaba por la cabeza es cómo la dejó salir así, con Tori sabiendo que mentía, sabiendo que lo que no quería era pasar un tiempo con ella después de que ambas esperaron tanto por volver a verse.

¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer?

— _Jade, teléfono, habitación, ahora._

La chica no sabía si tratar de explicarle lo confundida que se sentía, si pelear, si culparla, si salir corriendo a buscar a su compañera o simplemente hacer lo que su madre le decía.

— _No voy a esperar más. Si no me entregas tu teléfono ahora, tendrás lo que querías, los cinco meses de castigo._

Entonces la gótica sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y se lo dio camino a su cuarto, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo y completamente aturdida por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Entró a su habitación y se sentó al filo de la ventana recordando esa tarde, hace casi una semana, cuando veía a la latina irse haciéndole un gesto de corazón que gritaba un te quiero.

— _Si no la llamas y resuelves lo que sientes, vas a lamentarlo_ —le dijo Emma lanzando el teléfono sobre la cama—. _No tiene nada de malo sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien. No es un pecado enamorarse._

— _Tori se va a ir._

— _Sí, hija. Tori se va. Ya basta con el disco roto. ¿Qué vas a hacer tu mientras tanto?_

— _No enamorarme, eso._

— _Demasiado tarde, Jade. Estás con medio cuerpo adentro del agua para decir que no quieres mojarte._

— _Pues me salgo de la piscina._

— _¡Eres tan terca como tu padre!_

— _¡Así me hicieron!_ —reclamó Jade—. _Además, ella ya no va a querer salir conmigo._

— _¿Sabes qué_? —preguntó su madre harta de escuchar la misma cantaleta—. _La adolescencia es la peor etapa de una persona para pensar racionalmente. No tiene la capacidad de ver las cosas más allá de dos centímetros de su nariz. Pero te voy a decir algo que recordarás cuando dejes esta estupidez de tu edad_ —le dijo con dureza—. _Si no la llamas y arreglas esta ridícula pelea, vas a pasar el resto de tus días preguntándote: qué habría pasado si._

Emma esperó para ver si su hija se animaba a tomar el teléfono, mas no vio ninguna intensión.

— _Haz lo que quieras, hija. Yo anotaré en algún lugar nunca más meterme en tu vida sentimental_ —dijo la mujer y se marchó.

Varios minutos después, la pantalla de su celular se encendió con un mensaje.

«Perdón por haber ido a tu casa sin preguntar. A veces olvido que no nos debemos tiempo o que en realidad no somos nada y tengo que consultarte primero si quieres hacer algo», leía el texto. «Por favor, ve con Cat. Las entradas no fueron fáciles de encontrar y lamentaría mucho que se perdieran por mi culpa. Nos vemos en la escuela mañana».

Peor remordimiento sintió al leerla.

¿Qué estúpida había sido? Y sí, estaba llena de temor por sentirse tan vulnerable, sin embargo, lo que le había dicho su madre era verdad. Si se encaprichaba en no sentir nada, a la larga, se arrepentiría de no haber aprovechado el tiempo. Lo sabía porque siempre, aunque ella no lo quisiera, su mamá terminaba teniendo la razón.

— _¿Puedo llevarme el auto?_ —preguntó Jade entrando a la cocina donde su madre se servía un café.

— _¿Tienes dinero?_ —le preguntó la mujer acercándole las llaves.

— _Sí, algo, lo suficiente._

— _Suerte y que tengan buena noche_ —dijo Emma y así nada más la vio irse a buscar a su chica.

Nada más se habló sobre aquella conversación entre madre e hija. Pero, durante las siguientes semanas, las cosas parecían ir cada vez mejor entre las chicas, tanto que ya ambas familias se habían acostumbrado a tener a la otra frecuentemente en su casa.

—Dime ¿que es lo que más te gusta de mí? —le preguntó Tori a Jade entre besos, una tarde mientras intentaban ver una película—… físicamente quiero decir.

—Mmmm… tus caderas, definitivamente. Son tan curvas y ese color…

—A mí me gusta tu piel pálida —dijo la latina—. Y tus ojos… me encantan tus ojos.

—Pensé que lo que más te gustaba de mí está debajo de tus manos —la molestó Jade refiriéndose a sus senos.

—Ahh, ¿estos? —respondió Tori presionándolos un par de veces—. Por supuesto que me gustan, me encantan.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? —preguntó la gótica—. Emocionalmente hablando.

—Tu mirada.

—Eso es algo físico no emocional.

—Hmm, es que tú no has visto como me miras —aclaró la latina—. Hablas un mundo solo con verme.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Como ahora… Me quieres.

—¿Y qué más?

—Me deseas.

—¿Y qué más?

Por unos segundos Tori fijó su mirada sobre la de Jade, lentamente subiendo sus manos hasta sus mejillas y, atrayéndola con suavidad, la acercó para darle un delicado y profundo beso. Un par de picos después, se separó y la volvió a mirar sin mencionar exactamente lo que veía.

—Yo también —le dijo acariciándola por el cuello con dulzura. Ambas sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes y narices en silencio, rozándolas apenas en una agradable tibieza.

—¡Jade, ya son las doce de la noche! —gritó Emma desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—¡Es sábado, mamá!

—¡No quiero que manejes tan tarde! —le respondió la mujer.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? —preguntó la gótica sin dudar en que su madre no pondría pelea.

—¿Se puede?

—Voy a preguntar, pero de una vez llama a tu casa a avisarles —dijo Jade levantándose en busca de su madre.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ah, qué corta-notas. Bueno, ¿les gustó?

Gracias a todos por leer y por los buenos deseos. Este será un año genial.

La canción de hoy es: **_I Don't Trust Myself_** de **_John Mayer_** **.**

 **VBJTDEPT** : ¿Tú crees que le romperá el corazón? Yo creo que quizá no. Ah, no spoiler XD. ¡Te deseo un buen día y suerte!

 **Snyag / Driwling** : Creo que Andre es buena persona y Beck también pero está muy sentido con lo que pasó. Igual y son cosas de la edad. Yo creo que Andre no es un antagonista aquí, Beck un poco, pero porque en este caso tiene que serlo. Pero ya veremos. Cat es un ser celestial omnipotente XD. ¿Me creerías que lo de la pizarra sí, es re-infantil, pero lo he visto hasta en la universidad? Creo que es una cosa muy loca, esto de exponer a alguien con todo ánimo de venganza, sobretodo cuando una persona no tiene la madurez de procesar las rupturas. Ahora ya sé quién es tu novia y ya vi que tiene un Jori :D Ya lo grabé en mis bookmarks para leerla apenas pueda. ¡Suerte y un buen día!

 **Guest** : Oh, Argentina. Amo tu país. Tengo una amiga allá y me muero por volver. ¡Saludos a ti también y suerte!

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : ¿Buena suegra no? Yo no creería que hay suegras así si es que no tuviera una muy parecida. Es decir es muy abierta a que yo pase la noche con mi novia en su casa y siempre nos apoya en todo así muy abiertamente. Lo que si cambia es que no es tan exigente y drástica como la mamá de Jade XD. Ah, son 7 días porque esto pasó un lunes, y eran 5 días de suspensión entonces, hasta verse, serían 7 días. :D ¡Gracias por el apoyo y mucha suerte! Un buen día.

 **Kuroneko** : Eh, gracias por los buenos deseos. Andre no tiene malas intensiones, de verdad creía que el dije que Jade le regaló a Tori era el que le había dado Beck y después de ver cómo su mejor amiga le traicionaba a su otro mejor amigo, se puso de parte de "la víctima", aunque él no tuvo nada que ver con el pizarrón rayado, ese fue solo Beck queriendo joder a Tori. Kitty Cat, siempre me gustó ese sobrenombre :D. Me encanta en la serie cuando la ves tan inocente y tan despistada, pero cuando habla a veces dice todo lo que ve, o reacciona con picardía. ¡Emma! Sí, jajajajajaja. Tengo una libreta donde escribo los nombres que no salen en la serie por fic que escribo y me equivoqué en esta vez XD. Pero ya lo corregí. Gracias por la observación. Listo, hago el playlist en youtube. Ya en un rato lo publico y dejo el enlace por aquí o en el perfil y les aviso en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y espero que tengas un lindo día! ¡Mucha suerte!

 **alex liu** : ¡Hey, hola! Bienvenida/o al fic. Que bueno que te haya gustado, me da mucho gusto. Espero que este te haya gustado igual. Que tengas un lindo año 2017 y un hermoso día. Mucha suerte.


	16. All Night

**All Night**

* * *

La noche se sentía hirviendo y no por la temporada de verano que se iba acercando. Ya ni siquiera tenían puesta la sábana encima, ni tampoco mucha ropa.

—No creo que tu mamá esté muy de acuerdo con lo que estamos por hacer —dijo Tori pausando sus caricias en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

—Pues a mí me dijo: _Jade cierra la puerta_ —aclaró ella—, así que definitivamente sabe lo qué estamos por hacer.

Sus cuerpos ya no podían resistir más la provocación. Era como si sus partes íntimas ardieran con desesperación de un poco más de presión y sus labios ya se sentían hinchados por la larga sesión de besos que habían tenido toda la tarde.

—¿Alguna vez hiciste esto con uno de tus novios? —preguntó la latina.

Toda la situación era, de por sí, extraña. Digamos que no es tan común que una madre le dé tantas libertades a su hija y su «no se sabe qué es».

—Jamás —respondió Jade de inmediato—, mamá odia a todo chico que se me acerca. Siempre le ha parecido que tengo la personalidad de su hermana y no quiere que me quede embarazada antes de los…, en realidad, ya pasé esa edad. Aún así, ella no quiere que le dé nietos hasta que yo tenga treinta años.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Tori con sorpresa—. ¿A qué edad se embarazó tu tía?

—A los quince, a los diecisiete y a los veintiuno. Su último hijo tiene mi edad.

—Okey… ¿Y a qué edad te tuvo tu mamá?

—Mamá tenía veinticinco.

—Mis papás también tenían esa edad cuando yo nací —mencionó la latina y, regresando al tema, preguntó—: Así que ¿le agrado solo porque no puedo dejarte embarazada?

—Principalmente, aunque el otro día mencionó que eras muy linda y que parecía que habías bajado de peso o estabas haciendo ejercicio —le respondió Jade sacándole unas risas a su compañera—. Lo sé, mamá todavía no te ha visto comer cuando estas en confianza o sabe lo floja que eres.

—¿Floja yo?

—Vamos, Tor. Nunca mueves un dedo a menos que sea para jugar un video juego, dibujar o comer.

La indignación y sorpresa de la morena sobrepasaba los límites de su disimulo y Jade se echó a reír.

—No me parece gracioso, sobretodo porque no es lo que me susurrabas en el closet de conserje cuando… —insinuó sin terminar la oración.

—Ese… es tema aparte.

—Mm, mm, mm —negó Tori—, pusiste mis dedos en duda y creo que me debes una disculpa.

—Jamás.

—Dime que lo sientes o no volverás a disfrutar de mi… _flojera_.

—No voy a decir una palabra.

—Acabas de decir seis.

—No para disculparme.

—Mmm, okey —respondió la latina bajando de sobre su compañera y acomodándose a su lado—. Buenas noches.

—¡Hey!

—¿Dulces sueños?

—Regresa a donde estabas.

—Primero discúlpate —insistió.

—¡No!

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

—¡Tori!

—¡Jade!

La broma comenzaba a dejar de ser graciosa. Tori parecía no moverse un centímetro y hasta comenzó a respirar más fuerte como si se hubiese dormido.

—Abre los ojos, Tori. No puedes dejarme así.

—¿Así como?

—Así de… —se interrumpió—, caliente.

—Podrías usar tu juguetito y ya. No me necesitas a mí o _mi flojera_ —bromeó la latina sin ser lo suficientemente específica.

—¿Qué juguete?

—Ese de color violeta, uno muy divertido de hecho. Vas a pasarla muy bien sin mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ay, vamos. No lo niegues, yo lo vi ese día en el campamento.

—No entiendo que quieres decir. Yo no tengo ningún juguete.

Para esto, la desesperación de Jade por saber de que hablaba la latina le obligó a enderezarse y encender la luz de la mesa de noche.

—Tori, si no te explicas ahora mismo, traeré un balde con agua fría para despertarte.

—Dejarás toda la cama mojada.

—¡No me importa!

—A mí tampoco. Yo, mojada, ya estoy.

—¡Tori!

—¡Ay, tu strap Jade! —susurró vigorosamente.

—¡¿Mi qué?! —preguntó ella sin la misma prudencia.

—Tu dildo —respondió Tori incorporándose a su lado—, juguete sexual, ayudita de media noche, tu pene falso, tu strap. Aunque, no sé si se puede llamar dildo o strap…

—¡Yo no tengo ningún dildo y no tengo la más mínima idea de qué hablas! —dijo Jade llegando al límite de su frustración.

—Okey, ¿recuerdas el día en que fuiste a bañarte en el campamento y me pediste que te alcance tu ropa?

—Ajá.

—Ese día regresé a la carpa y abrí tu maleta para sacarla y vi un pene plástico de color violeta—añadió—. Luego lo dejé allí mismo, porque entendí para qué lo tenías, cerré la maleta y te la llevé completa.

Jade entonces supo qué era ese objeto al que la latina se refería y cerró los ojos sintiendo algo de vergüenza de haberlo olvidado por completo, más cuando su compañera no lo había hecho.

—No tenías por qué rebuscar mis cosas, ¿sabes?

—Yo no rebusqué nada. Me pediste ropa y te la iba a llevar.

—¡Me refería a mi maleta, no a que escojas mi vestuario!

—Debiste ser más específica.

—Como sea. No es mío —aclaró Jade—. No lo uso, ni nada. Cat me lo regaló, eso es todo.

Tori sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cat Valentine regalando dildos? Imposible, ¿no?

—No me mires así —dijo Jade—. Cometí el error de preguntarle si alguna vez había tenido un orgasmo masturbándose y me dijo que sí…

—¿Y? —preguntó Tori tras un corto silencio.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y por qué te lo dio?

Jade respiró profundamente pensando qué responder, porque lo que seguía a esa respuesta era algo que no quería aceptar ni para ella misma.

—Olvídalo, buenas noches —dijo Jade, reusándose a responder. Apagó la luz y se recostó.

—¡Oh, no, no, no! —dijo Tori, levantándose para encender la luz de la habitación—. Me debes una explicación.

—No te debo nada, duérmete.

Pero la morena no dejaría de molestarla. ¿Cómo?, si se lo dejaba tan fácil.

—Jade… —le pidió con una voz completamente provocativa—, por favor. Solo dímelo, no voy a juzgarte.

—No.

—Vaaamos —insistió comenzando a acariciar su propio cuerpo. Jade cerró los ojos, intentando no dejarse vencer por esas insinuaciones.

—Vete a dormir, Tori.

—Jaaade —gimió una última vez—, por favor.

—¡Basta!

—Cuéntamelo.

—Que no quiero, e vergonzoso.

—¿Qué lo es?

—Nada.

Si la testaruda de su compañera no daba su brazo a torcer ella misma sacaría sus conclusiones, así que pensó por unos segundos y dijo:

—A ver, le preguntaste a Cat si había tenido un orgasmo masturbándose y a mí me dijiste que nunca habías tenido uno hasta aquella vez que todo inició conmigo.

—Duérmete Tori.

—Entonces, ¿te lo dio para que intentes tener uno sola?

—¡Aj, no vas a parar, ¿no?!

La latina solo negó, bastante divertida con toda la situación.

—Sí, para eso me lo regaló. Ahora, duérmete.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo?—preguntó Jade indignada—. ¡Qué Cat venga con esas tonterías, básicamente, diciendo que soy una inútil y necesito ayuda! ¡Eso!

—Pero es normal, no todos tienen sexo y tienen orgasmos.

—Sí, claro. Tú ya habías tenido muchos cuando lo hicimos.

—Bueno, sí, pero yo había tenido una pareja mujer.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que a veces es más fácil tener orgasmos sin penetración —dijo Tori queriendo reconfortar a la gótica—. Quizá por eso Cat los ha tenido.

—Yo también me masturbo, Vega. No tiene nada que ver —le respondió con un tono demasiado despectivo.

—Tal vez no sabes realmente cómo… —Se atrevió a mencionarle, recibiendo una mirada casi asesina de la gótica—. Quizá, tan solo, te gusta otro tipo de estimulación y no lo sabes. El dildo podría ayudar.

—¡No es eso!

—Okey, ¿entonces?

—Yo disfruto al tocarme, pero no necesito terminar en orgasmo para sentirme satisfecha.

—Lo cual también es bastante normal.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? Es solo un juguete y Cat eligió uno que no necesita arnés y es muy divertido, por lo que he visto en videos.

—¿Lo es?

Tori rió viéndola unos segundos.

—¿No lo has usado todavía?

—¿Qué? Para nada, ahí está refundido en el último cajón de mi ropa. No quiero que mamá lo encuentre y se haga ideas.

—¿Qué ideas podría hacerse? —preguntó retóricamente la latina, dirigiéndose al closet.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No te da curiosidad? —dijo finalmente, sacándolo del cajón.

—No —refutó la gótica, viéndola dirigirse al baño—. Es muy duro y largo. Siento que va a doler.

—Ya has tenido un… pene adentro, ¿por qué te iba a doler? —dijo Tori saliendo del baño con el strap lavado en las manos y una mirada perdida por lujuria que sentía al imaginarse usándolo.

—¿Y quieres que yo sea la pasiva? ¡¿Estás loca?!

—¡Baja la voz! —respondió la latina en un susurro—. Tú no lo sabes usar y yo nunca he…

—Nunca qué.

—Nunca lo hice con un chico, Jade. No tengo experiencia con estas cosas.

—Pues yo no seré la pasiva —declaró y se levantó para quitarle el juguete de las manos y la beso tiernamente—. Seré gentil.

—Ajá —respondió Tori separándose con gracia y se sentó al filo de la cama cruzando las piernas—, con esa mirada que acabas de darle a _Barney_ lo dudo.

—¡No lo arruines! ¿Cómo se te ocurre nombrarlo en honor al dinosaurio gay? —reclamó Jade—. ¿Cómo diablos te colocas esta estupidez?

—Creo que necesitas bastante lubricante o un buen juego previo —sugirió empujándose con las manos hacia el centro de la cama para luego apoyarse de codos en una posición completamente sugestiva.

—Oh, en realidad, no tanto.

La gótica se acercó al interruptor de luz y volvió a dejarlas en la oscuridad de la madrugada. Regresó a la cama dejando el juguete a un lado del colchón y precedió a cubrir a la morena con su cuerpo, besándola por el cuello.

—Solo te necesito a ti —le dijo llegando a sus labios.

—Puedes ser gentil —le respondió Tori incitando a la chica a estrenar su regalo.

—¿Segura?

—Tan solo… —añadió—, sé muy gentil.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Y bueno, ha pasado un montón de tiempo y sí, les debo una disculpa. Esta semana ha sido muy dura personalmente y no entraré en detalles, pero no tenía cabeza para terminar el capítulo. Lamento la demora.

La canción de hoy: **_All Night de The Vamps._**

Por cierto. Si es que me vuelvo a desaparecer y se preguntan qué pasa, dejaré un comentario temporal explicando cualquier situación.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Espero no hacerte perder. Tampoco quiero un fic en el que veamos su día a día, así que en algunos capítulos me saltaré un poco de tiempo, pero siempre tratando de mantener el contexto. Gracias por los buenos deseos y que tengas un lindo día. ¡Suerte!

 **VBJTDEPT** : Bueno, hay que ver qué pasa, todavía no sabemos nada o sí. Perdón por la demora, de verdad, no tengo excusa. ¡Suerte y que tengas un día genial!

 **Guest** : Es lindo enamorarse, igual puede ser muy doloroso y duro. No todo es color de rosa cuando amas a alguien, pero sí, es muy lindo también. gracias por esperar y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Suerte!

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : Pronto, pronto. A mí también me encanta la mamá de Jade, he puesto mucho de la mía y muchísimo de mi hermana. La suerte que tiene mi sobrina XD. Perdón por la demora y que tengas un lindo día. ¡Suerte!

 **Kuroneko** : ¡Oh, genial! Yo este lo releí mucho porque quería terminarlo, pero de verdad, las fuerzas, no las tenía. Que pesado es a veces estar un poco bajoneado por algo. Te quedas mirando la pantalla horas sin poder adelantar nada. Yo creo que a veces esa etapa de luna de miel y enamoramiento si se puede confundir con el verdadero amor, pero sí, uno se enamora fácil, rápido, sobretodo cuando la otra persona le pone las mismas ganas y cariño y todo marcha de viento en popa, ahí caes mucho más rápido. El playlist está ya listo, pero dejo el enlace en el perfil porque no me deja copiarlo aquí, así que puedes presionar mi nombre de usuario y ahí estará primero. Gracias por leer y por la espera. ¡Que tengas un día genial y mucha suerte!

 **Driwling** : La verdad ni tan forzado, mi hermana por ejemplo es una mamá de una chica de 17 años bisexual, salida del closet y es muy liberal con ella, siempre igual inculcándole responsabilidad, pero muy liberal. Tanto que hasta la apoyó para que viaje a otro país a conocer a sus amigos virtuales. No me parece pasada para nada, porque mamás así si existen, ahí tengo yo una a lado XD. No tiene, es verdad, esa experiencia de ver a alguien marcharse es super dura y no se la recomiendo a nadie, yo la he vivido y es de las partes más difíciles de amar a alguien. Gracias por leer y perdón por la espera. ¡Que tengas un lindo día y suerte!

 **erivip7** : La vida y los estudios, cosa complicada XD. Me parece muy típico de una personalidad como las de Jade querer algo a los cinco minutos, pero si su orgullo se ve comprometido, pelear por lo contrario con todas sus fuerzas para no admitirlo. Lo de Andre, no me parece tan salido de la nada, el hombre, como todos, tiene sus preferencias, y conoce a Beck mucho más tiempo que a Tori, además que Beck no le puso los cuernos a su mejor amiga. Pero bueno, en todo caso ya iremos viendo más de ellos, supongo, quién sabe. ¡Gracias por leer y un buen día para ti, suerte!

 **Karerissu** : la acción, no hubo en este capítulo, pero quién sabe en el siguiente. Sí, ni yo lo sé. Esperemos que sí. ¡Suerte y un lindo día! Gracias por escribir.

 **Yorbelis** : ¡Hey, bienvenida al fic! Gracias por leer y espero que te estés divirtiendo. Perdón por la demora. ¡Espero que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte!

 **Guest** : ¡Perdón! De verdad perdón la demora. no me olvidaré del fic. ¡Gracias por escribir y mucha suerte!

A todos los demás un buen día y gracias por leer.


	17. Here Me Now

**Here Me Now**

* * *

No se dio ni cuenta de cuándo amaneció. La vista de aquella latina, todavía desnuda y rendida bajo sus sábanas, la tenía lo suficientemente distraída para fijarse en algo más que en su rostro.

" _Estas bien_ ", recordó haberle preguntado varias veces. " _Si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo_ ".

Pero Tori nunca lo hizo. Entre su nerviosismo y su ansiedad por lo que estaban por hacer, estaba segura de que quería dar ese paso con Jade, quería que ella fuera la primera en tocarla de esa manera.

— _Despacio_ —le respondió Tori sintiendo la punta del juguete tocar su centro.

— _Trata de no tensarte, bebé. No creo que te duela, estás muy mojada_.

Aún así, sintiendo el cuidado que Jade le daba y su voz llena de cariño, no lograba relajarse.

— _Solo ve con calma_ —susurró soltando el fuerte agarre que tenía con las sábanas e intentó concentrarse en la chica que tenía sobre ella—. _Quisiera tanto ver tus ojos ahora_.

— _¿Quieres que encienda la luz del velador?_

— _No_ —respondió la morena apurada—. _Estoy bien_.

Con esas palabras en mente, Jade la miró con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana y sintió exactamente lo contrario, por lo que prefirió comenzar besándola en los labios tiernamente. Siguió, sin preocuparse por aquel juguete tan particular (del cual llevaba la mitad por dentro), e intentó concentrarse en acariciarla por los lados.

— _Estás tan nerviosa_ —le dijo Jade al oído con dulzura—, _jamás te haría daño… Bueno, ya no._

 _—Lo sé. Tan solo es raro._

 _—Para mí también créeme, tener esto adentro no es... —_ dijo queriendo contener lo que sintió cuando Tori tomó la otra mitad del juguete y comenzó a acariciarlo _—, eso no es justo, Tor._

— _¿Qué se siente?_ —le preguntó ella, todavía moviéndolo con cuidado—, _¿duele?_

— _No, no... duele. No duele_ —suspiró Jade conteniendo el aliento, mas el vaivén en su centro no le permitió mantenerse en la misma posición y escondió su cabeza en el hombro de la latina para aminorar sus respiraciones.

— _Parece agradarte_.

— _Lo... hace_ —respondió Jade con dificultad.

Entonces Tori soltó el juguete y llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de su compañera, abriéndose lo suficiente para que ella no tuviera problema en continuar.

Jade se enderezó entendiendo lo que seguía, tomó esa punta violeta, para dirigirla hacia la húmeda entrada de la morena y, suavemente, fue empujándose en ella.

Tori por un segundo reaccionó apretándola con sus manos. Nada de lo que había hecho (sexualmente hablando), se parecía en algo a lo que estaba sintiendo.

— _Espera_ —le dijo con una voz suplicante—. _No tan profundo_.

Jade se detuvo, sin dejar de oscilar sus caderas con mucho cuidado y lentamente fue acelerando su movimiento, sin ir más allá de lo que su chica le había advertido.

Tori no pudo controlar su reacción. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respiró profundamente, sintiendo algo de incomodidad. Pero considerando que era su primera vez, se imaginaba que no lograría disfrutar plenamente de la situación.

— _Un poco más_ —pidió sintiendo mayor excitación al pasar los segundos—, _más rápido_.

Jade la complació aún con mucho cuidado, sintiéndola cada vez más dispuesta, a pesar de que se le dificultaba concentrarse en lo que hacía, mientras su propio centro comenzaba a desesperarla por el movimiento.

La fricción era intensa y, cada vez, más descontrolada. En un momento Jade volvió a besar a Tori sintiendo que era lo único que le permitiría mantener el ritmo y no terminar antes de que la latina se sienta igual de lista. Mas no pensó que, después de unos segundos, la latina atraparía su labio inferior con tanta fuerza. No dijo nada. Tori no se dio ni cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo podía sentir su pecho romper en sudor con un escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo.

Jade entonces volvió a besarla, respirando fuerte contra sus labios, hasta que Tori no pudo resistir más y gimió soltándola. La tensión había llegado al límite. Sus cuerpos entraron en sincronía y Jade aprovechó para acomodarse mejor, arremetiendo con más fuerza. Se sostuvo con sus manos sobre el colchón y profundizó su vaivén lo que más pudo.

La cama comenzó a sonar como si el respaldar golpeara contra la pared, pero a ninguna de las chicas le importó ser más discreta. Ambas habían olvidado por completo que, en el silencio de la noche, seguramente hasta el vecino las pudo haber escuchado.

Tori sintió angustia de lo seca que sintió su boca gracias a las respiraciones que daba y tragó con fuerza. Movió sus manos acariciando la espalda de su compañera y, cuando llegó a su cola, la presionó contra ella, pidiéndole lo que no pudo decir con palabras. La necesitaba más, más rápido, con más fuerza.

Jade no pudo aguantar. Su cuerpo cedió en un temblor que terminó mojando su espalda de sudor. Sus brazos estaban rendidos, sus caderas ya no podían mantener el movimiento, pero su centro seguía siendo estimulado por la chica que yacía bajo ella. Unos segundos después, Tori se detuvo encontrando el punto más alto de su acto.

Las respiraciones pronto se calmaron, así como los sonidos que habían hecho y Jade prosiguió a quitarse el juguete y soltarlo en algún lugar del piso.

— _¿Estás bien?_ —volvió a preguntarle por última vez.

— _Mhm_ —le confirmó Tori, inmediatamente llevándose la mano a su vientre.

— _¿Te hice daño?_

— _No_ —respondió, finalmente acomodándose de lado frente a ella—. _Siento como cuando está por darte un cólico, así._

— _Oh, sé a lo que te refieres. No es muy agradable._

 _—Imagino que ya pasará_ —asumió sin poder evitar un bostezo.

Jade sonrió, la cobijó bien con la sábana y la cubrió con su brazo, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

— _Descansa._

— _Tú también_ —le pidió Tori—. _Te quiero._

— _Yo también te quiero, bebé._

Sin embargo, dormir es lo que menos pudo hacer. La respiración tranquila y rendida de la latina la hipnotizó. Su tibieza, los recuerdos de lo que acababan de hacer, el dolor de la herida de su labio, la suavidad de esa piel morena. Era imposible.

—Hola —la saludó Tori al despertar, seguida de un estirón para desperezarse.

—Pareces un gato.

—No es verdad –respondió acomodándose nuevamente en la misma posición en la que despertó.

—Que sí lo es. Un gato muy sexy.

—Los gatos tienen los ojos claros, yo los tengo cafés —añadió la latina—. Si aquí alguien es un gato, eres tú.

Jade no respondió, todavía la miraba con mucha atención y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó Tori.

—Descansé.

—¿No dormiste?

La chica negó suspirando un poco. La triste realidad le pegó de golpe y pensó: "Solo cuatro meses más y te irás".

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó esta vez Tori, preocupada. Jade asintió, pero ese silencio en sus últimas respuestas la alertaron de que algo no andaba tan bien y fue entonces que la misma conclusión llegó a su mente: "Solo cuatro meses más".

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hey, hey, hey. Sé que andan queriendo lemon por aquí y por allá, y la verdad es que al iniciar este fic era lo que yo también quería. Sin embargo, ahora que creció la historia en otra dirección, creo que prefiero no hacer muchas escenas así. Algunas. Este tampoco es el lemon moja pijamas que ustedes seguramente esperan, pero me ayuda a empujar la historia hacia donde quiero y espero en el futuro hacer una escena ya más profunda.

Gracias por leer, por sus mensajes, sus reviews y sus PM. Me motivan un montón y gracias por la preocupación. Mi asunto personal ya pasó, estoy mejor y más animada. Espero que todo marche bien por lo que sigue del año.

La canción de hoy es: **_Hear Me Now_** de **_Alok, Bruno Martini feat. Zeeba._**

 **VBJTDEPT:** No sé si fue muy hot, pero ahí me avisas XD. Gracias por leer y mucha suerte hoy, un buen viernes para ti.

 **Guest:** ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunto porque creo que eres el mismo guest que nunca pone su nombre, pero no estoy segura de si eres la misma persona o no. En todo caso, no hay obligación de decirlo si no quieres. Gracias por las palabras y suerte. Un lindo día para ti.

 **Kuroneko:** Tan Cat sería llamarlo Barney, quizá por eso Tori, instintivamente, también lo llamó así. ¿Jade, caliente?, ¿cuándo? XD Justo eso, por eso quería que en esta ocasión, la que tuviera más las riendas de la relación fuera ella. Yo creo que Cat es ese tipo de chica que le vale madres lo que digan de ella, compraría el juguete como compraría un helado: "deme dos, el de uva y el de chocolate" XD. El playlist, casi olvido poner la canción de hoy, por suerte me hiciste acuerdo en el review. Sobre lo que me tenía mal, gracias por los consejos, creo que lo que más me ayudó fue pensar en que no quiero que mi año empiece mal y traté de bajarle la importancia a lo que pasó. Este año tiene que ser mi año y no quiero malas ondas. Ahora estoy mejor. Gracias por el review y el aguante. Suerte y que tengas un lindo inicio de semana.

 **Karerissu:** Lo siento, pero en mis fics, al menos estos que actualizo continuamente, me gusta separar un poco las escenas. Claro que iba a escribirla, pero no quería mezclar la comedia del anterior con este. Gracias por leer y por el apoyo. Suerte hoy y que disfrutes tu día.


	18. Rock Bottom

**Rock Bottom**

* * *

—No entiendo nada de video juegos, Tori.

—Vamos, ¿nunca en la vida has jugado un juego de video? —le preguntó sin creer que la gótica jamás había tocado una consola en su vida—. ¿Nada? ¿Ni el solitario del computador?

—Mi mamá prefería comprarme libros.

—Okey, yo también leo, pero para todo hay tiempo.

—Pues en mi tiempo libre, o leía o escribía. No lo malgastaba frente al televisor.

—Claro, por eso es que quieres ser actriz y productora. Porque nunca has visto un solo programa de televisión.

—Tampoco exageres Tori, veía los clásicos. Solo que no perdía el tiempo con cosas inútiles como el Playstation.

—¿Inútiles? —preguntó la latina con la cara más indignada que pudo poner—. Así que mi infancia fue un desperdicio, dices tú.

—No sé, ¿lo fue? —respondió Jade queriendo molestarla un poco más.

—Veamos, todas esas cosas que veía en la tele o jugaba, las dibujaba y me volví muy buena, así que creo que no fue inútil. Ahora estudiaré arte, así que…

—Dibújame —le pidió Jade rompiendo la discusión en seco.

Vaya petición después de casi ocho semanas saliendo juntas. Era la primera ocasión en la que hablaban de aquel tema tan relacionado con su partida.

—¿Quieres que te dibuje? —preguntó Tori, esperando una confirmación.

La verdad es que bocetarla era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Aunque Jade no lo sabía, Tori tenía un cuaderno completo lleno de dibujos de su compañera. Su rostro, sus manos, sus labios, sus senos desnudos, sus piernas, ella dormida, ella caminando, ella sonriendo —que eran los que más le gustaba hacer—; en fin, una gran cantidad de poses y partes de su cuerpo. Tantos que ya tenía que comprar otra libreta para continuar.

—¿Y tú qué harás por mí si te dibujo?

—Ah, ¿es con paga?

—No tienes que hacer mucho —comentó Tori—. Nada más darme un beso, de esos que tanto me gustan.

—Oh, ¿de esos?

—Mhmm —confirmó la morena sin hablar y sonriendo fue hacia su escritorio para tomar su libreta de dibujo y un lápiz.

—Pero pensé que ya no querías tener de esos —le respondió Jade, recordándole la escasez de los mismos las últimas semanas.

—Hey, tuve un trauma, ¿okey? Necesito tiempo.

—Bebé, mi mamá solo estaba molestándote cuando mencionó lo de esa noche.

—Ajá, su: « _Tori, espero que tú y mi hija sean un poco más prudentes a la hora de tener relaciones y eviten que todo el barrio se despierte a la madrugada»_ , fue muuuy claro para mí.

Jade rió recordando la cara de la morena durante el desayuno de ese día.

—Quería molestar, nada más.

—No, quiso decir: No vuelvas a tocar a mi hija.

—Mamá no es virgen, Tori. Sabe que eso no va a pasar.

—Ajá, sí. Prefiero que no se vuelva a dar.

—¿Entonces no volveremos a tener sexo?... ¿Nunca?

—Me refiero a hacerlo sin padres presentes en casa.

—Lo que casi no sucede.

—No te quejes. Hemos tenido sexo, ¿o no?

—En la escuela, lo que no necesariamente es el tipo de sexo que quiero tener.

—Yo tampoco, pero no nos queda otra o sí.

—¡Claro que sí! Que te vuelvas a quedar en casa.

—¡No! —protestó la latina—. Me rehuso a que tu mamá vuelva a escuchar a su hija darme orgasmos.

—Bueno, entonces no volveremos a tener sexo nunca —se quejó Jade tomando sus cosas—… Nunca.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—A casa, a masturbarme o algo.

—¡Hey! —reclamó Tori dejando sus útiles de arte sobre la cama para ir tras ella—. ¡Ya, ya! Está bien, me quedaré en tu casa, pero ni se te ocurra… hacerme terminar… con la voz tan alta.

Jade rió porque si plan había funcionado y dejó sus cosas en el suelo para acercarse violentamente a su compañera y levantarla por la cintura hasta el sofá, donde terminaron ambas una sobre otra.

—O podemos hacerlo aquí –le dijo la gótica dándole un beso e iniciando algo que no podría terminar. Trina las veía desde la mesa del comedor.

—No se les ocurra bautizar ningún mueble de la casa. ¡Lárguense arriba!

—¡Trina! —gritó su hermana al escucharla, levantándose ipso facto.

—Ya te dije que no quiero pensar en ustedes cuando esté viendo televisión —protestó ella—. Tienes una cama enorme, úsala.

—O podemos hacerlo en tu habitación.

—Aj, mejor termino tu dibujo —le respondió la morena jalándola de la mano hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, Cat y Tori conversaban a un lado de los casilleros cuando Andre, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su ex-amiga, se acercó por la espalda a la pelirroja y le robó un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo está mi…? —se interrumpió al percatarse de quién la acompañaba—. ¿Cómo estás Cat?

La latina rodó los ojos, no por las dulces palabras que evitó decirle a su chica al verla, pero porque no podía comprender cómo el chico había acumulado tanto odio. Después de todo, no era como si Beck y Jade hubiesen estado comprometidos, ya ni se amaban.

—Creo que tengo que ir por mis cosas y pasar por el salón de historia para hablar con el maestro Stevens —dijo Tori, excusándose. Levantó la mano para despedirse y salió del pasillo.

Sin mucho apuro, subió las escaleras al segundo piso y entró al aula, encontrándose con que el maestro aún no llegaba. Quedaban todavía diez minutos de receso, así que decidió esperarlo y se sentó, colocándose sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música.

El volumen era normal, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, aún así la chica no notó cuando Beck ingresó al salón y se sentó unos puestos por detrás.

«Has recibido un mensaje multimedia», leía la nota que saltó en la pantalla de su celular. Ella sin pensar presionó el cuadro y un video se abrió.

—Ahh, sí, sí… Me gusta —decía una voz muy excitada—. Más…, por favor, más…

Su corazón se sobresaltó, porque no solo estaba viendo una escena muy explícita, estaba viendo a Jade en primera plana, en una posición muy descriptiva, teniendo sexo con un chico.

Sin pensarlo se jaló los audífonos y tiró el aparato sobre la mesa, cerrando los ojos para no seguir viéndolo.

—Ja ja ja —rió Beck con maldad—, te gustó mi regalo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —dijo levantándose del asiento y se dirigió a él con furia.

—Fue hace unos días —le dijo el chico sin mosquearse siquiera por la acción de la morena—. Parece que no ha habido mucha acción últimamente entre ustedes y ya deberías saber que a Jade le encanta el sexo.

¿Cómo podía él saber ese detalle?

Sí, no lo habían hecho en varios días, pero no solo por la falta de lugar. Digamos que en una relación únicamente de chicas, hay varios momentos en los que es muy complicado tener relaciones, al menos una vez al mes por cada una de ellas, si no se coincide en fecha.

—Llegó a mi casa una noche —comenzó a contarle—, me sedujo con unas pantaletas negras que supongo son nuevas porque nunca las había visto antes y cómo decirle que no a ese trasero, tú sabes de lo que hablo.

Tori sabía de cuales pantaletas hablaba. Ella misma le había acompañado a comprárselas una tarde que salieron a Mall.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó el chico colocando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza, muy cómodo y satisfecho por la reacción de la morena—. Dime Tori, ¿te molesta que tu novia se acueste conmigo?

Y ahí estaba el verdadero problema.

Molesta estaba, enojada, asqueada, herida. Se sentía traicionada, pero ¿debía estarlo?

—Jade no es mi novia, Beck. Y no me interesa lo que haga cuando no está conmigo. Si decidió acostarse contigo es muy su problema, siempre y cuando no me pase tus enfermedades, puede hacer lo que quiera.

—¡Uy, que modernas! Una relación abierta —se burló él—. ¿Entonces dime por qué tienes la cara tan fruncida?

Comentario que a la chica la puso aún más fúrica.

—¡Porque no tengo por que ver este tipo de estupideces, Beck!

—Pensé que te gustaría saber en qué anda tu… —se interrumpió buscando una buena palabra—, digamos tu acueste, cuando no está contigo.

—Pues pensaste mal. Jade tiene el derecho de hacer lo qué y a quién se le venga en gana —le aclaró, tomó sus cosas sin importarle que la clase estaba por comenzar y se dio vuelta solo para decirle—: No vuelvas a mandarme nada…

—¿O qué? —respondió el chico desafiándola—. Yo creo que deberías verlos todos, tengo muchos. Jade viene seguido desde hace un par de semanas y le encanta la cámara, ¿sabes?

—¡Basta, no me importa!

—Consíguete una, Tori. Créeme, no tienes idea de cómo la excita.

Sin saber qué más decirle, salió apurada del salón entre empujones de sus compañeros que comenzaban a entrar y las risas mal intencionadas de Beck. Siguió sin rumbo hasta llegar a la terraza y se escondió allí hasta el fin del día. Ya cuando estaba por dirigirse a su casa se encontró con Cat y Jade en el pasillo principal.

—¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó la gótica preocupada.

—Faltaste a todas tus clases. Sikowitz estuvo a punto de llamar a tus padres.

—No me sentía bien —respondió Tori, todavía con enojo en su voz.

—¿Estabas en la enfermería?

—Algo así.

—Tori, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Jade, aún más intranquila por la actitud que veía.

—Sí, de lujo.

La morena evitó cualquier tipo de contacto directo con las chicas. No tenía ánimo de escucharlas, ni de hablar con Jade. Después de tantas horas de pensar en lo que había visto, solo quería mantenerse lejos.

—Tori, queríamos preguntarte si quieres venir a la feria de antigüedades el sábado —mencionó Cat sin darse cuenta de su ánimo—. Estoy buscando un mueble para mis maquillajes de efectos especiales y Jade me dijo que podría encontrar uno allí.

—Luego pensábamos ir al cine o algo, ¿vienes? —añadió ella.

Tori suspiró pesadamente y alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos, esperando no sentirse más decepcionada y enojada. O quizá buscando la confirmación de que, lo que había visto —ya varias veces durante el tiempo que permaneció ausente—, había sido un truco, era una mentira porque se negaba a creer que la que no podía ver las cosas por lo que eran, era ella misma.

—No puedo ir —les respondió, dio media vuelta y abrió su casillero para sacar un par de libros. No dio más explicaciones y lo volvió a cerrar.

—Pero no teníamos planeado nada para el sábado —mencionó Jade buscándola con la mirada—. Podría pasar a recogerte más temprano y llevarte a la playa, como querías el otro día.

—Ya dije que no puedo —repitió Tori con fuerza.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? —le preguntó Jade sin entender de dónde salía esa brusquedad.

—Pues si necesitas saberlo, Jemma y yo saldremos al cine el sábado.

"Jemma", pensó Jade con un sobresalto en el pecho. Enseguida, mil cosas cruzaron su mente.

—¿Irás al cine con tu ex el sábado en la mañana? —le preguntó con una clara molestia en la voz.

—Sí, iremos a ver esa comedia con Adam Sandler…

—¡Esa película apesta! —la interrumpió Jade recordando aquella vez que las siguió al cine y lo único que vio fue como se comían a besos. ¿Era ese el plan de Tori? ¿Ir con la pelirroja a besuquearse?

—¿Qué importa si la película apesta? No necesito que gane un Oscar, solo quiero distraerme de la _monotonía_.

—¿Monotonía? —preguntó Jade con sarcasmo—. ¿Te aburre lo que hacemos?

—Quizá un poco.

—Jmm —sonrió la gótica llegando a su límite, enfrentándola con la mirada llena de frustración—. Ve con ella entonces.

—Eso haré —dijo Tori—, después de todo, no es como si tuviera novia.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La maldad pura ha entrado mi cuerpo. Sí, iba a escribir la continuación de este capítulo, pero preferí dejarlo en el suspenso. Igual es muy corto, así que en este segundo sigo escribiendo el siguiente. Quizá toquen dos capítulos hoy, quizá mañana tempranito esté.

Algunos de ustedes me preguntaron por PM que cómo era la forma del strap porque no lo entendían. Para todos los que siguen sin saber, ese tipo de "strap" se llama _strappless strapon dildo_ y los más famosos son de la marca **_feeldoe_**. Pueden buscarlos en google.

La canción de hoy es: _**R**_ ** _ock Bottom_** de **_Hailee Steinfeld ft. DNCE_** _._

 **Driwling** : Todo bien, no te preocupes que los reviews no son obligatorios. Yo agradezco su esfuerzo también, pero no me molesta si no los dejan :D. Espero que lo de tu salud esté bien, yo no soy muy fan de los hospitales. Habría sido my gracioso si la mamá de Jade se lo regalaba. Pobre, porque le habría tenido que pagar su broma con gritos de la chica de su hija a la madrugada y se habría arrepentido. "igual nadie te iba a querer" jajaja me mataste con ese comentario. Pobre tu mejor amiga, pero bueno, sus papás deben ser muy graciosos también. Gracias por escribir y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Suerte y un lindo día.

 **VBJTDEPT** : sí, el tiempo se va acortando, creo que a mi también me pone mal lo de que el tiempo se acaba, más que nada porque me toca vivirlo cada seis meses… es una tortura. Sobre el salto de la historia, pues igual lo aclararé luego, pero cuando el fic termine, lo dejaré abierto, porque me gusta la historia y me late seguir haciendo capítulos. Pero para esto todavía nos queda un poco de tiempo. Gracias por escribir y espero que tengas un lindo día.

 **Guest XX** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ya me siento mucho mejor con lo que pasó. Dime cual fic que leíste hace tiempo, yo amo que me recomienden historias más si son Jori. gracias por leer y espero que tengas un lindo sábado. Suerte.

 **Alexa Garcia** : Pronto, pronto, quizá tan pronto como el siguiente capítulo. Pero bueno, veamos como sigue la historia. Gracias por leer. Espero que tu también estés bien y que tengas un buen día.

 **Kuroneko** : eso pasa tanto, o estás tan nerviosa que terminas dándole una patada a tu novia o cayendo de la cama (me ha pasado). A mí me dan risa las escenas de primera vez, porque aunque lo hayas hecho, cuando es con alguien más es como… voy a fallar, esto es raro, mira, tiene un lunar ahí. no sé son cosas raras. Ahhh, la forma de Barney, igual lo puse de nota al inicio, pero sí, también me lo preguntaron por interno. Esos dildos son los de _feeldoe_ , tienen hasta página web para comparar los tamaños y si los quieres además con vibrador o qué color o si tiene venas o no. Se me hacen muy divertidos y siempre pienso que si mis personajes van a usar algún juguete, tiene que ser algo así, donde las dos disfruten por igual. La primera ve que fui a un sexshop fue divertidísimo, hasta me dieron ganas de comprarme una vagina de caucho, así que tenía la vagina hasta el pupo y la parte de de las piernas hasta donde iniciaba el muslo y, obvio, la cola. Es que que cosa tan entretenida XD. A la final salí con un vibrador chico, debería volver XD. Gracias por escribir y por el apoyo. Espero que tengas un lindo día, suerte.

 **Paola** : pues que bueno conocerte. gracias por escribir. Si veía en algunos comentarios algo de tu personalidad y siempre pensaba, es la misma persona, aunque no podía estar del todo segura. ya veremos qué sucede, yo sé que angustia mucho el poco tiempo que tienen. Gracias por escribir y que tengas un lindo sábado, suerte.

 **erivip7** : A mi me da mucha ternura cuando Jade es más tierna con Tori, es como si supiera que eso la hace feliz y no le da pena hacerla feliz. Gracias por escribir y espero que tengas una linda tarde y día. Suerte.

 **MinaCX** : Hey, sí, te entiendo con eso de las vacaciones, a mi me pasa igual. pobre mamá de Jade lo que le toca vivir con su hija tan así como es. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día. Gracias por escribir.

Gracias a todos por leer y por el apoyo. Suerte.


	19. By The Time

**By The Time**

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó lento para ambas, ya que, además de evitar hablarse, tenían mil ideas equivocadas corriéndoles por la cabeza.

Tori llegaba tarde a clases para evitar la conversación rutinaria de la mañana con sus amigas y se sentaba al otro extremo del salón. Jade fingía que no le importaba y trataba de no prestarle atención.

Sin embargo, la morena añoraba conversar con ella y Jade no podía dejar de pensar qué pasó esa mañana que todo cambio.

Por la noche las cosas se ponían peor, porque la costumbre de conversar o verse diariamente, las consumía. Las dos pasaban largas horas mirando el teléfono queriendo llamarse, los pies les picaban por ir hacia la otra, pero ninguna hacía más que ver los minutos correr en sus relojes.

Para cuando llegó el viernes, Cat ya estaba cansada de las caras largas de sus amigas y confrontó a Jade para preguntarle qué había pasado entre ellas.

—Nada —le contestó Jade.

—Solo es una amiga, me lo dijo el otro día, Jade —le comentó la pelirroja—. Tori no tiene nada Jemma.

—Tampoco conmigo.

—Eso no es así y tú lo sabes. Ustedes son novias.

—¡No lo somos! —negó Jade dejando su frustración salir—. Ese era parte del trato, no habría exigencias, ni celos, ni compromisos. Tori y yo no somos nada y nada fue lo que pasó.

—Jade, pero podrían hablar y arreglarlo…

—¡No, Cat! —le respondió Jade alzando la voz—. Y, por favor, ya no insistas. No tiene sentido. Tori se va y quizá es mejor que esto se termine así.

Esa, precisamente, había sido la idea que más le molestaba y perseguía a la gótica. Si era tan difícil no estar con la chica a la que quería tanto, ¿cómo sería cuando Tori se encuentre al otro lado del mundo? Tal vez esto era lo mejor, como le había comentado a su pequeña amiga, terminar de una vez, hacerlo por la mala y olvidar; dejar que ese tren se vaya y perderlo de vista en el horizonte

—Así que decidiste ponerle fin a su relación, ¿eh? —le mencionó Beck a Tori al encontrarla sola sentada en un barandal a la entrada de la escuela—. Ya no las he visto juntas.

La morena no respondió, tan solo mantenía la vista en sus pies moviéndolos suavemente en el aire.

—Te dije que solo jugaba contigo, pero no quisiste creerme —añadió él esperando unos segundos más por la réplica.

—Tenías razón —le contestó ella con una voz muy baja. Beck no esperaba esa respuesta y, sin pensarlo, se frunció esperando una explicación que no pidió—. Duele… duele.

—Te mereces eso y más —acusó el chico queriendo herirla aún más.

—Lo sé —afirmó la latina—, ojo por ojo, ¿no?

Y entonces, todas las frases trilladas que había pensado para seguir lastimando a su antigua amiga, se evaporaron de su mente.

—Aunque, siendo honestos, tú tuviste una relación con Jade por más de dos años, ustedes sí fueron novios y eso debió doler muchísimo más —añadió rendida.

—Y tú eras mi amiga, eso dolió también.

Tori cerró los ojos, respirando sistemáticamente para evitar llorar, sus pensamientos ya no la dejaban estar tranquila, ya no podía soportar más lo perdida que se sentía.

—Todavía te debo mucho, Beck. Y seguramente no llegaré a saldar mi cuenta contigo, pero quería que sepas que sí, dolió. Dolió darme cuenta de que lo que teníamos era tan efímero que, así nada más, se terminaría. Dolió entender que uno puede ponerle los límites que crea a algo para evitar ser lastimado y, al final, son esos mismos límites los que terminan matándote. Dolió enamorarme de alguien que jamás podría enamorarse de mí.

Beck escuchó la tristeza de sus palabras, vio lo apagada que estaba, lo decaída y abatida por lo que él había hecho con malicia y comenzó a sentir impotencia y culpa.

Tori intentó no hacerlo, pero no pudo controlar un par de hilas de lágrimas salir. Se las limpió inmediatamente con el puño de su buzo y viró la cara esperando que su compañero no se burlara de ella aún más.

Él no lo hizo, se quedó unos segundos esperando que ella dijera algo más, buscando palabras para decirle, decidiendo finalmente no hacerlo.

Tori tampoco mencionó palabra alguna, vio a lo lejos el último auto salir del estacionamiento de la escuela y se levantó tomando sus cosas del suelo. La semana se había terminado y ella, como los días anteriores, tan solo esperaba que el lugar estuviese desierto para regresar a su casa caminando sin que nadie le ofreciera un aventón.

—Te llevo si quieres —le ofreció sinceramente el chico al verla ponerse su mochila al hombro.

Ella negó y siguió su camino sin despedirse, sin siquiera regresar a verlo. Fue entonces que Beck comprendió lo estúpido que había sido, porque claramente notó la diferencia entre él y Tori.

Cuando se había enterado, por boca de su amigo, de lo que ambas chicas habían hecho, nunca sintió tristeza. Fue furia, fue una ira incontrolable por haber sido burlado, porque no lo consideraron, porque su novia y su amiga lo traicionaron. Pero jamás sintió tristeza, jamás se sintió destruido sentimentalmente y es que, lo que Tori alguna vez dijo era verdad, él y Jade ya no se amaban. Quizá la pregunta que él le hizo a Tori la mañana en la que le envió el video, había sido injusta. Porque él nunca soltó una sola lágrima, porque él nunca sintió su corazón romperse como acababa de ver en el de su amiga. Actuó como lo hizo por la ira, porque la venganza era lo único que rondaba su mente, nada más.

Al siguiente día Cat y Jade asistieron a la feria, buscando su mueble. La gótica no había querido cancelar la salida porque sabía que, si lo hacía, terminaría yendo en busca de Tori al cine para comprobar lo que ya creía saber con certeza, que ella y su ex se verían para besuquearse durante toda la película.

—Este me gusta —le dijo Cat. Jade lo veía sin ponerle mucha atención.

—Debe haber algo mejor.

Siguieron caminando por los puestos de los comerciantes con una Cat cada vez menos animada en llevarse algo y su amiga con la cabeza en otro lugar.

—Tal vez debería mandar a hacerme uno con un carpintero.

—Mhmm —respondió Jade dándole la razón sin haberla escuchado.

—Y podría pasar por el sexshop comprando una muñeca inflable para Robbie.

—Mhmm.

—Y podría nombrarla Jade para que cumpla todas sus fantasías.

—Mhmm.

Cat comprobó con eso que su amiga no le prestaba atención y decidió marcarle a Andre para que fuera a su auxilio.

—Si quieres ir a casa deberías hacerlo —le dijo la pelirroja notando que su amiga, de repente, le ponía una extraña atención a un par de chicas a unas mesas de donde ellas se encontraban—. ¿Estás bien?

—Es Jemma —dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza a un lado para verla mejor—. Sí, es ella, la pelirroja, es Jemma.

Cat volteó en esa dirección y se fijó en la única chica que tenía el pelo naranja. Se encontraba tomada de manos con una muchacha rubia que le enseñaba unos collares en uno de los puestos.

—No la veo con Tori —mencionó ella.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las doce y treinta.

—Imposible —susurró Jade.

—¿Qué? No entendí.

—La película iniciaba a hace diez minutos y Jemma está aquí. ¿Qué hace Jemma aquí?

—Quizá irían a otra función.

—No, Cat. Esa película asquerosa solo la están pasando en una sala de cine en toda la ciudad y a horario único —le informó dejándole saber que estuvo muy atenta de la supuesta cita de su no-novia—. Tori me mintió.

—Nos mintió.

—¡Como sea! No está con Jemma.

—Podrías ir a preguntarle dónde está.

—¿Qué?, no. Para que piense: ¿quién es esta loca que viene a hablarme de mi ex cuando cuando claramente estoy con mi novia?… Espera, ya vengo —dijo y fue directo hacia las chicas.

—Hey, ¿Jemma, no?

—Hola, sí, soy Jemma —respondió la pelirroja reconociéndola—. Tú vas mucho a la tienda.

—Sí, la tienda —respondió sin saber muy bien cómo continuar—. Emm… Tori me mencionó que te conocía.

—¿Tori Vega? —le preguntó la rubia con sorpresa—. ¿La conoces?

—Emm, sí. Somos compañeras de curso.

—Espera… —dijo la pelirroja fijándose en la gótica con mucho cuidado—, tú eres Jade… ¿Jade West?

—La misma. Así que Tori les habló de mí.

—Claro que lo hizo, pero ¿y ella?, ¿donde está?

—¿Perdón?

—Imagino que te comentó que la llamé el otro día para invitarla a venir a la feria, pero me dijo que tenía planes contigo y que quedemos para otro día.

—Oh…

—Hace semanas que no nos vemos. Aunque ahora que te conozco, entiendo muy bien el porqué —dijo la chica queriendo ser amable.

—Amm, pues, no se sentía tan bien y se quedó en casa —mintió Jade excusándola y pensando en qué diablos había pasado con Tori y qué la obligaba a engañar a todos para no salir con ellos.

—Bueno, cuando la veas dile que la extrañamos.

—Sería divertido salir las cuatro juntas, ¿no? —añadió la rubia con mucha comodidad, lo que quería decir que no se sentía amenazada por la latina, lo que quería decir que su relación con la pelirroja era fuerte, lo que quería decir, una vez más, que Tori le había mentido.

—Lo haré, ahora mismo estoy saliendo para su casa.

Sin decir mucho más, Jade se despidió y regresó con Cat para decirle que tenía que salir con urgencia a buscar a Tori.

—¿Puedes llamar a Andre para que venga por ti?

—Ya está llegando —le contestó ella negando divertida—. Ve y arregla las cosas, Jade. Yo estaré bien.

La gótica se apresuró en su auto, intentando no violar las leyes de tránsito, aunque un ticket por alta velocidad poco le importaba. Si algo sabía es que Tori, si no estaba con ella, perdía el tiempo frente su televisor jugando o dibujando, en todo caso, estaría en su casa y allá era a donde iba con tanta impaciencia.

Cuando llegó, estacionó su auto y salió tirando la puerta de un golpe.

Al mismo tiempo, adentro, Trina entraba por quinta vez a la alcoba de su hermana pidiéndole que se levante y se bañe. La familia quería salir a almorzar afuera y si no estaba lista en los siguientes cinco minutos, la dejarían para que comiera atún con mayonesa.

—¡No seas floja! Por Dios, levántate.

—Dé-ja-me-en-paz.

—Tampoco es como si Jade fuese bonita, ¿sabes? En Francia conocerás a un montón de chicas lindísimas…

—¡Cállate, Trina!

—¡Ay, yo solo digo!

—¿Ya se levantó? —preguntó la madre.

—¡No, se queda! —contestó Trina a gritos y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Jade abajo estaba por timbrar, pero en ese momento, la familia salió sorprendiéndola. Los padres la saludaron, sin saber que ella y su hija habían tenido un mal momento y no estaban hablándose. Le pidieron que la levante y se vayan a comer algo y con la misma amabilidad se despidieron caminando al auto. Trina, por el contrario, la miró con cara de: _Si le haces daño a mi hermanita te mato_ , y los siguió.

Jade tomó un par de respiros antes de subir y se agarró con fuerza del barandal. Unos minutos después, Tori sintió la puerta abrirse e, imaginando que era su hermana nuevamente, no pudo evitar gruñir con ira.

—¡Trina, te dije que me dejaras en paz! ¿No puedes hacer eso siquiera? ¿Por qué tenía que tenerte a ti de hermana? ¿Por qué no podía ser hija única? ¿Por qué no puedes ver que quiero estar sola? ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué me mentiste? —preguntó Jade haciendo que Tori se gire en su cama para verla—. No saliste con Jemma, ¿por qué me mentiste?

Tori no supo qué decir. Allí estaba la chica por la que tanto había llorado, preguntándole la razón por la cual decidió alejarse y ella seguramente tenía el pelo todo hecho una enredadera, estaba todavía en pijama y envuelta en sus cobijas como una vieja deprimida.

—Nos la encontramos con Cat en la feria y me dijo que no se ven hace semanas —le aclaró Jade—. Por cierto, tiene una linda novia.

Tori se tapó completa con las cobijas evitando más bochorno, Jade lo notó enseguida. Con calma de sacó las botas y, lentamente, se acostó a su lado esperando a que la latina no pueda respirar más y volviera a emerger.

—¿Por qué, Tor?

La chica en cuestión fue quitándose las cobijas de la cara hasta bajarlas por debajo de sus brazos. Allí estaban esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. La esperaban expectantes, con miedo y entonces supo que debía decir algo, que no tenía que ser un reclamo, pero necesitaba aclarárselo.

—Me hubiese gustado saber.

—¿Qué cosa? —le respondió Jade con dulzura, dándole un tiempo.

—Que lo extrañabas —dijo sin explicar—. Me hubiese gustado saber.

—¿A quién, bebé?

—A Beck.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—No somos novias, Jade —dijo Tori, una vez más, peleando con sus emociones—, no puedo quejarme, no puedo resentirme, no puedo reclamarte nada, pero me hubiese gustado saber.

—Tori, ¿qué pasó?, ¿qué te dijo Beck?

—Está bien, estás en tu derecho…

—Basta, Tori —le pidió todavía con mucha paciencia y cariño—. ¿Qué te dijo ese idiota?

Pero ella no quería contarle que los había visto en ese video. Ella no querría que algo tan privado estuviese expuesto al mundo y le daba mucha vergüenza admitir que lo reprodujo más de una vez.

—Me voy a enterar tarde o temprano, lo sabes.

—Lo siento —le respondió.

—Tori…

—No importa lo que vi.

Jade suspiró un par de veces para mantener la calma y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Qué te mostró? Y no me digas que no importa, porque si fuese así, tú, Cat y yo estaríamos ahora mismo almorzando después de comprar un fantástico mueble y a punto de ver una película en el cine. Si no importara, habríamos ido a la playa esta mañana, si no importara no habríamos pasado ignorándonos cuatro días. Así que dime qué diablos pasó de una vez o yo voy y lo mato por haber nacido.

—Me envió un video… —le dijo antes de que cumpla su amenaza—, de ustedes juntos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál video?

—Uno… —se interrumpió Tori, pensando dos veces si debía decírselo—, uno en el que tenían relaciones.

Jade se quedó estupefacta por un segundo, porque el video que Tori mencionaba existía, pero era imposible.

—Beck, maldito idiota. ¡Lo voy a matar! —se quejó cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Yo… lo vi… Lo siento.

Jade ardía en furia. Lo único que quería era ir corriendo a la casa de su ex novio y partirle el rostro con una silla metálica o con un bate envuelto en púas. Se imaginaba que el idiota habría manipulado la situación para hacerle creer a la morena que ellos estaban juntos, porque de otra manera Tori no se habría puesto así de cortante con ella.

—No es lo que piensas.

—No importa lo que yo piense. Nosotras no tenemos un compromiso, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras…

—No, no es así. Déjame explicarlo, ¿está bien? Solo déjame terminar y luego hablamos, ¿te parece?

Tori asintió sin saber qué esperar. Jade parecía necesitar justificarse y ella quizá aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza de que no fuese verdad.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Beck y yo regresamos de novios después del _Full Moon Jam_ hace como un año?

—Mhmm, cuando se besaron en pleno recital —confirmó Tori.

—Ese mismo día. Bueno, volvimos a su trailer y bebimos unas cervezas…, muchas cervezas—explicó Jade—. Beck ya me había pedido antes que grabáramos un video teniendo relaciones, pero yo siempre me negué pensando que sería una pésima idea tener un porno amateur en una carrera como la nuestra. Claro que, con tragos encima, se nos hizo muy divertido y…

—Pero Beck me dijo que…

—¿Qué más te dijo ese imbécil? —preguntó interrumpiéndola—. Perdón.

—Que ustedes se habían estado viendo mucho las pasadas semanas y que… Él… él sabía de las pantaletas que yo te ayudé a comprar y…

—Y no, Tori. Beck sabe que cada dos meses me compro nueva ropa interior. Lo sabe de memoria porque ha sido así desde que tengo catorce años.

—Sabía que eran negras…

—¡Siempre son negras! ¿O me has visto con ropa interior rosada? —preguntó la gótica frustrada.

—No…

—Ni siquiera blanca tengo, solo negra —quizo aclarar bajando el tono de la voz, porque empezaba a desesperarse de solo pensar que Tori le había creído a su ex—. Perdón —volvió a disculparse.

—¿Entonces el video es viejo?

—Es el único que hicimos y Beck me juró que lo había borrado de su cámara. ¡Me lo juró el pedazo de idiota!

Tori no se sentía más aliviada con la explicación. Extrañamente, lo que había visto, seguía siendo lo mismo, la chica que amaba con su ex novio teniendo relaciones. Y el hecho de que no había sido reciente no causaba aún el efecto que debía.

—Tori, escúchame —le pidió Jade acariciándola por la mejilla, esperando que le creyera cuando le dijera lo que sentía—. Bebé, lamento que hayas tenido que verlo, lamento que ese imbécil te hiciera creer que yo te engañaba con él…

—No es eso. No me engañabas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no somos novias?

—No lo somos.

—No lo somos de palabra, no llevamos un título, pero Tori… —le dijo ahora sosteniéndola de las mejillas con ambas manos—… Tori, yo… —Tragó pesadamente—. Yo soy tuya, ¿entiendes?

Tori cerró sus ojos queriendo no llorar, pero para este punto ya no sabía qué más hacer. Todos los días eran igual, empezaban y terminaban con sus lágrimas saliendo sin voluntad.

—Yo estoy contigo, solo contigo y si no somos novias es porque…

No quiso decir más. Ambas sabían muy bien el porqué.

—No debí verlo —dijo Tori aceptando su culpa.

—Estoy de acuerdo, aunque entiendo la curiosidad —respondió Jade—. Yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien. Aún así, siento tanto que lo hayas visto.

Jade se acercó a robarle un corto beso y se encargó de limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares, volviendo a sus labios una vez más.

—Te quiero —le dijo Tori—. Y también lo siento.

—Te quiero más, muuucho más.

—Imposible.

—¿Tú crees?

La morena sonrió ligeramente y abrió su brazo con la cobija para atraer a su compañera dentro de la cama. No tenía intensión de levantarse, pero al menos intentaría recuperar algo del tiempo que habían perdido.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_By The Time_** de **_MIKA_**.

Ay me demoré con la publicación. Culpen a la empresa eléctrica que me dejó sin luz toda la mañana.

 **Paola** : Pues no, no estaba, pero el chico sí que se la jugó muy bien para hacérselo creer. Claro que ahora ya se le volteó la tortilla. Espero que tengas un lindo domingo y mucha suerte.

 **Kuroneko** : Jamás pensé que Tori lo iba a hacer, pero tampoco, en ese momento que estaba tan enojada iba a irse tan campante. A todos nos pasa que cuando estamos enojados se nos salen las maldades. No, nadie te culpa por dos comentarios o más XD o menos. La verdad me gusta mucho leerlos a ustedes así que por mí mejor. Lo del dildo, es que sí, hay gente que no entiende ni los clásicos, peor de estos, lo bueno es que existen. Ayer revisé la lista y vi que habían desaparecido tres canciones, pero lo arreglé. Me parece raro que de la nada se borren, pero bueno, le pondré atención a eso. Gracias por escribir doble y buen domingo para ti, suerte.

 **VBJTDEPT** : era necesario un pequeño drama, porque hay cosas que tienen que aclararse con el estatus de su relación, pero no puedo hacer que estén enojadas por siempre, porque la historia no va así en mi cabeza. A mi tampoco me gusta verlas mal. Suerte y que tengas un lindo domingo.

 **erivip7** : Yo tampoco lo hubiese creído, eso olía a maldad desde el inicio, pero cuando no tienes la certeza de que estás con alguien y ustedes mismo pusieron esas reglas, pues, no hay como culparla a Tori por creerle a Beck desde un inicio. Después de todo no fue como si solo se lo hubiese dicho, le dio pruebas y ella no pudo negarlo. Gracias por leer y que tengas un lindo día, mucha suerte.

 **Guest** : Gracias por las palabras de ánimo, siempre me hacen muy bien. Me alegro que te gusten mis fics, siempre lo agradezco. Espero que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte.

 **Dios17** : La del video era Jade. Creo que sería muy difícil para Beck hacer un video sin ella y pretender que lo era. Cómo confundes una voz tan particular como la de Beck o su figura, hubiese sido imposible. Eso sí, se pasó el chico. No hacen falta las disculpas. Me gusta leerlos pero no es obligación dejar review, así que gracias por las palarbas y espero que tengas un buen domingo, suerte.

 **Ellie** : Te diré que fueron más de 5 las personas que me lo preguntaron por varios medios, así que tuve que aclararlo porque sino luego se quedan como el meme de la señora que calcula, pensando cómo es XD. Que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte.

 **MinaCX** : En eso tienes razón, es difícil ver las cosas claras después de tener una prueba tan fehaciente. Claro que no era verdad, pero Beck se la jugó muy bien para hacerle creer lo que él quería. Drama va a haber. No sé cuantos capítulos falten para el final, porque todavía no termino de procesar las ideas que tengo hasta donde lo marque como fin, pero siempre hay drama, al menos sabiendo que se enfrentan a una separación. Gracias por los buenos deseos y que tengas un lindo día también. Suerte.

Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos pronto.


	20. See You Won't Let Go

**Say You Won't Let Go**

* * *

—Es tiempo de la tan esperada cápsula del tiempo —dijo Sikowitz emocionado. Ninguno de sus alumnos le siguió la corriente—. ¡Vamos chicos! Es hora de dejar a su generación en los invaluables bytes del video digital.

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —preguntó Jade.

—De hecho, sí. Todos deben sacar de mi sombrero un tema al azar al final de la clase y pensar en qué dirán mañana en los diez minutos que cada uno tiene para hablar.

—¿Y de qué van los temas? —preguntó Cat.

—Eso, mi pequeña, es un secreto. Nadie puede compartir sus temas con el resto de sus compañeros, ni sus novios o novias, ni sus mejores amigos —aclaró el hombre—. Con nadie.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero que nada influencie en sus presentaciones.

—¿Y qué si no queremos responder o hablar de lo que nos toque? —insistió Jade—. En treinta años yo seré famosa y podría no querer que la gente vea estas ridículas tareas en algún especial de celebridades.

—Pues, entonces piensa muy bien qué decir.

—No me convences —le respondió ella.

—¿Te convencería un cero en el semestre? —le preguntó el maestro retóricamente—. Eso pensé —se respondió a él mismo al ver la cara de molestia de su estudiante y siguió con la clase.

Ya en la tarde, cuando las chicas estaban solas en la casa de Jade, ella le preguntó casualmente a Tori qué tema le había tocado.

—Se supone que no lo tengo que decir —le respondió la morena.

—Ay, vamos. No es para tanto. Mira, a mí me toc…

—¡No me lo digas! —la interrumpió inmediatamente—. No quiero saber.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Pero qué importa?

—No quiero, no sé. Quizá Sikowitz tenga razón y, si lo hablamos, vamos a influenciarnos.

Esa respuesta no le cayó muy bien a Jade, quien comenzó a sospechar que el tema que le había tocado a su chica era realmente importante.

—Bueno, no me lo digas, pero pobre de ti que hables de mí. No se te ocurra mencionarme de nombre.

Se escuchaba enojada, hasta furiosa, pensó Tori.

—Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré.

—Sí, no lo hagas —confirmó con un tono despectivo que a la morena no le agradó.

—¿Tú hablarás de mí?

—No, no quiero que en treinta años alguien abra la maldita cápsula y…

—¿Y qué?, ¿sepa que la famosa Jade West tuvo un amorío con una artista cualquiera?

—Yo no dije eso.

—No te preocupes, nadie va a saber que tuviste una aventurilla con Tori Vega, la desconocida.

—No eres una _aventurilla_ —reclamó Jade.

—¿Segura? Porque no quieres que naaadie crea lo contrario —se burló la morena, intentando ser seria.

—¿Sabes qué? Tú fuiste la que dijo que no quería saber el tema que me tocó, así que no tienes derecho a preguntarme qué es lo que diré al respecto.

—Y tú acabas de prohibirme que te mencione…

—¡Porque no sé de qué hablarás! ¿Qué tal si te tocó el tema «la persona que más odié en la secundaria»?

—¡Yo nunca te odié!

—¡Pero yo a ti sí! —respondió la gótica—, y podrías ponerme de ejemplo.

—¿Ah, sí? No lo había pensado.

—Y no lo harás, porque yo no quiero que me recuerden en treinta años como una asechadora y bully de jóvenes latinas. Eso arruinaría mi carrera.

—¿Desde cuando te importa qué diablos piense la gente de ti o lo que haces?

—No me importa, pero a mi futura yo podría importarle, así que no, no tienes permiso.

—¡Okey, no lo voy a hacer, Dios! —le respondió Tori, exhausta por la exigencia.

Ya no tenía ni gracia querer seguir con la broma. Hasta evitó decir cualquier otra cosa al respecto, para que la discusión terminara ahí.

Después de un momento de silencio, Jade cambió completamente de tema, continuando con su tarea.

Al siguiente día, por la mañana, cada chico de último año fue excusándose de clases para ir a la sala de audiovisuales y grabar a solas su video. Al llegar debían ubicarse en la silla designada y presionar un botón que iniciaría sus diez minutos. Al terminar sonaría una alerta que les daría treinta segundos para despedirse y se cortaría solo, guardándose automáticamente.

Robbie fue el primero, aunque no hizo más que discutir con Rex sobre por qué nunca pudo salir de la friendzone con Cat. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su tiempo había terminado, cuando el siguiente chico entró pidiéndole que despeje el salón.

La pelirroja, por el contrario, terminó de dar un discurso sobre el estado de la política actual en tres minutos, y, los otros siete, se dedicó a decir que amaba a sus amigos y que tenía muchos nervios de terminar la escuela y separarse de ellos y su familia.

Andre decidió cantar un par de canciones que le había escrito a Cat. Poco le importó si no se centraba en el tema que le tocó. Le parecía que _la amistad_ era el tema menos apropiado para dar su opinión, sobretodo porque, en este punto, ni siquiera sabía qué significaba la palabra.

De Beck no se supo nada, el chico tenía días sin ir a la escuela y la verdad era que ni a su mejor amigo le interesaba saber cómo estaba. Andre reprochaba completamente lo que había hecho con aquel video y ninguna excusa que quiso darle fue suficiente.

Y entonces entró Jade, todavía inconforme con tener que grabar el video. Se sentó al frente de la cámara la miró por varios segundos y decidió presionar el botón.

—Supongo que está grabando —se dijo a si misma al ver una luz roja parpadear.

Se acomodó mejor y continuó sin hablar un momento más.

—¿Qué saben ustedes de mí? —preguntó a la ausente audiencia—. Quizá mucho, quizá nada.

Jade no se sentía bien y esto era lo que menos quería hacer.

—¿Saben qué palabra me tocó?, ¿qué tema? —preguntó—. La distancia, ja —rió irónicamente—. Juro que Sikowitz es un extraterrestre que lee mentes o algo parecido, porque justo a mí tenía que tocarme este estúpido tema: « _li distincii_ » —dijo despectivamente y miró las tarjetas que había preparado con conceptos estrictos sacados del diccionario, cosas que puedan llenar esos diez minutos que debía hablar.

La furia que sentía por esas palabras hizo hervir su sangre y, con ira, rompió esas notas violentamente.

—¿Saben lo que es la distancia? —preguntó frustrada—. La maldita distancia es un océano y varios países de por medio entre Tori y yo. ¡Eso es la distancia!

Entonces se paró y pateó la silla hasta el otro extremo del salón.

—Supongo que para ustedes la distancia no significa nada, porque ya habrán inventado un viaje supersónico que permita viajar de Los Ángeles a París en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero para nosotros, los mortales de principios de milenio, la maldita distancia significa de diez a doce horas de vuelo. Son 9080 kilómetros, ¡kilómetros! ¿Entienden? Tori no va a estar cruzando la ciudad o en San Francisco o en Nueva York, ¡no! ¡Va a estar al otro lado del maldito mundo! ¡Va a estar a miles de kilómetros! ¡A nueve horas de diferencia! Eso quiere decir que yo estaré aquí almorzando y ella estará metiéndose en la cama. Y quién sabe si lo hará sola, porque ¡¿saben qué más?! ¡Tori y yo no somos novias!, ¡ni lo vamos a ser!, ¡porque ella se va!, ¡se larga a París, donde existen miles… o no, millones de francesas tetonas, rabonas, y babosas que la llenarán de mimos y de pan francés! ¡¿Entienden?!

Terminando de gritar respiró un par de minutos para calmarse. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por la ira?, pensó.

—Pedirle que se quede sería egoísta… para ella, porque hoy en día, las mujeres debemos cumplir nuestros sueños e ir por ellos al fin del mundo. Porque las profesiones son importantes, tan importantes que nada más importa, así de importantes. Porque ahora las mujeres debemos igualarnos a los hombres y los ideales tienen que ser esos, los de vivir tu carrera, realizarte personalmente (en tu carrera), porque estar con alguien no es realizarse, ¡no! Estar con alguien está mal visto, que una persona importe más que una carrera no está bien, porque ¿saben qué? Una relación no va a durar por siempre, noooo, no, no, no, no. Una relación se acaba, la gente se desenamora, la gente cambia y crecen alejándose de sus parejas. Ya lo dije: ¡Lo que importa es el trabajo, la profesión! —gritó, otra vez terminando en una fuerte respiración para calmarse.

Caminó lentamente hasta la silla y le recogió, regresando con ella al punto marcado en el piso y se sentó.

—Entonces se preguntarán: ¿Por qué no viajas tú con ella? —preguntó mirando al piso—. Pues… porque yo también tengo sueños y sería egoísta conmigo ir a un lugar donde yo no sobresaldría como quisiera, o mejor dicho, como podría. Y ahí está lo hipócrita de todo esto. Yo quiero que Tori se quede conmigo, yo quiero que sea mi novia, pero no quiero que se vaya tan lejos. Soy egoísta, porque estoy dispuesta a sacrificarla, por mí… Y por eso no somos novias, y por eso la distancia me va a matar, y por eso…

La luz de alerta le avisó que su tiempo se había terminado y en seguida el contador que tenía en frente marcó sus últimos treinta segundos.

—Amo a Tori Vega… y ustedes tienen el privilegio de saber qué pasó entre nosotras. Ojalá yo pudiera saltarme treinta años, ojalá… oja…

Entonces la gótica se vio atrapada en la falta de palabras, su garganta no podía emitir sonido alguno y sus lagrimas salieron sin pensarlo.

—Te amo Tor y te voy a extrañar.

Para cuando Jade dejó el salón, ya era el medio día y, después de arreglarse en el baño, acompañó a su chica en la mesa del almorzadero.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—No sé, hablé y ya.

—¿Hablaste de mí? —preguntó Tori con sincera curiosidad.

—No —respondió Jade—, leí mis tarjetas y ya. Mi tema era aburrido.

—¿De qué iba? —preguntó Tori—. Ahora ya me puedes contar.

—Iba de la fama y el éxito, nada especial.

—Hmm —respondió la morena con un bufido.

—¿A ti que te tocó?

—Del amor.

* * *

 **Nota** :

La canción de hoy es: **_Say You Won't Let Go_** de **_James Arthur_**.

Creo que ya quedan pocos capítulos.

 **MinaCX** : ¡Amo a Mika! la que más me gusta es Relax, pero también me gusta la que tiene con Ariana Grande. Yo no creo que nadie es algo al 100%, ni 100% bueno, ni 100% malo y no quisiera (en este caso), que ninguno sea tan torcido que no pueda reconocer errores. Ojalá lo logre XD. ¡Espero que tengas un buen día y suerte!

 **VBJTDEPT** : Gracias por leer y por las palabras. Sí ya se termina el tiempo y el fic :'(. ya veremos. ¡Que tengas un lindo día, buena suerte!

 **erivip7** : Claro que sí, Jade es fan de The Walking Dead, tenía que ser y del malo más malo. Yo también quiero una muñeca inflable llamada Jade y otra Tori y las pondría a hacer cositas… Creo que tengo un problema XD. ¡Espero que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte!

 **Driwling** : Oh, pues yo creo que si afectó que los leas al revés. Porque bueno, mira que yo creo que sí dejé claro que no es inseguridad, porque no es que no le tenga confianza, es que que ella no son novias, no se deben explicaciones o fidelidad, Jade no lo hizo, pero podría y estaba dentro de lo que ellas acordaron, eso es lo que la tiene mal, no haberse dado cuenta que las reglas que puso para no salir lastimada es lo que la lastimó, pero bueno XD. Y bueno, me gusta que me digan igual si no me estoy dando a entender, quizá necesite ajustan un poco mis escritos. Uno nunca sabe. Gracias por leer y por el review. ¡Que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte!

 **Kuroneko** : Bueno, es que quién no dice cosas solo por enojo y luego, pues a cubrir la mentira. De que quieren ser novias quieren, ahora tocaría que encuentren la forma de serlo sin sentirse culpables o que viven algo imposible. A Cat le dieron descuento de las muñecas, quizá su hermano le loco trabaja ahí o algo XD. Veamos qué pasa con Beck y Andre. no sé, yo creo que todo se puede "arreglar". Gracias por escribir y que tengas un lindo día. ¡Suerte!

 **Guest XX** : Por supuesto que he escuchado de él, también lo he leído. Me encanta el fic, aunque creo que sí, trata de una separación e inicia algo como con una relación íntima sin que sea nada oficial hasta más tarde, no son las mismas circunstancias. Yo siento que, en Everlong, Tori sigue siendo muy inocente y Jade siempre es la que impone muchas cosas. A mí me gusta escribir y leer a una Tori más suelta, menos dependiente de la gente y a una Jade menos segura, más comprometida, que no le cuesta expresarse con quien ama, porque lo ama y así la veía con Beck en la serie. No sé, eso. Igual Everlong es punto de partida yo creo. Es el Dios del fandom y eso tiene que ser reconocido siempre. Eso de Beck es una realidad, uno siempre toma los puntos fuertes que tiene al alcance. Y qué linda frase la del final del review. Gracias por escribir y espero que tengas un lindísimo día. ¡Mucha suerte!

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Pues para que veas que pensamos muy parecido. Esto ya creo que lo dije en el fic anterior en algún review, pero el fic llega hasta u punto y lo doy por completado, luego iré haciendo más capítulos a futuro de ellas. Pero no quiero dar mucho detalle al respecto, primero terminemos el fic inicial XD. ¡Gracias por escribir y que tengas un lindo día, mucha suerte!

 **Scarlett94** : ¡Oh, gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el fic como va hasta ahora. Si no, avísame para ver cómo le hacemos XD. Gracias por escribir y por leer. ¡Mucha suerte y que tengas un lindo día!

 **paola** : Pobre Beck, ¿soy la única a la que le da un poco de pena? Quizá porque si creo en su arrepentimiento. Gracias por leer. Mucha suerte y que tengas un buen día.

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : Eso es verdad, yo también aprovechaba cada momento a solas en la casa cuando tenía mi novia a esa edad. ¿Cómo no? XD. Y se lo merecen, yo creo. Gracias por el review y por leer. ¡Mucha suerte y un lindo día para ti!

 **Yorbelis** : Muchas gracias por el halago y que bueno que te vaya gustando la historia. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y si no es así, agradezco tus comentarios. ¡Mucha suerte y que tengas un buen día!

 **Guest** : Perdón a veces por la demora, hoy fue un día complicado, pero no me iba a dormir sin publicar. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que tengas un lindísimo día. ¡Mucha suerte!

Suerte a todos y gracias por leer.


	21. Say (All I Need)

**Say (All I Need)**

* * *

De pronto, admirarla, se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. No importa lo que Tori estuviese haciendo, si concentrada dibujando en su libreta, o estudiando, o comiendo, o mirando una película, de verdad no importaba. No había cosa más interesante que ella.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —comentó Tori sin regresar a verla mientras resolvía su tarea de matemática.

—No es verdad.

—Claro que sí. Siento todo el peso de tu mirada sobre mí.

—M-m —negó Jade sin hablar, tampoco hizo caso a lo dicho y continuó viéndola.

—¿Ves? —dijo Tori haciendo contacto.

—No sé de qué hablas. Regresé a verte porque me reclamaste.

—Ajá —dijo Tori sonriendo. Ya sabía que no dejaría de hacerlo, así que volvió a sus notas—. Cambiando de tema, quería preguntarte algo.

La morena no parecía querer darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba por proponer, pero sí que la tenía. Claro que, en este caso, lo mejor era actuar como si nada.

—¿Y bueno?, dime.

—Estaba pensando que como en tres semanas terminamos la escuela y tu cumpleaños es justo la semana siguiente…

—No se te ocurra decir que quieres hacer una fiesta.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque no quiero una. Fui muy clara con mamá cuando me preguntó lo mismo hace unos días. No quiero festejar nada.

—¡Vamos, Jade! A ti te encanta la música y bailar…

—No —resaltó con firmeza.

—No pretendas, yo sé que sí —la contradijo Tori—. Sería en mi casa e invitaríamos a todos los del salón, además de tus amigos del teatro y…

—No.

—¡Jade!

—¡Que no, Tor!

—¿Por qué no?

—No tengo nada qué celebrar.

—¡Cumples dieciocho años, vas a graduarte de la secundaria y entrarás a la mejor escuela de cinemática del país! —resaltó la latina—. Yo creo que son muchas cosas por las cuales festejar.

—¿Podemos simplemente acordar que no quiero una y ya?

—Sería muy divertido si…

—¡Tori!

La morena entonces prefirió no insistir, lo malo era que tanto ella como Emma ya tenían pensado hasta el diseño del pastel. Sería un Red Velvet con unas tijeras ensangrentadas hechas de masa de azúcar; hasta lo habían pedido en la pastelería.

—De verdad no quiero una —repitió Jade.

—Ya, te oí, pero… piénsalo.

Solo un fuerte y frustrado suspiro se escucho, por lo que Tori prefirió dejar el tema. Ya se lo volvería a plantear en unos días, quizá después de una sesión de besos… o antes, para poder sobornarla de alguna manera.

—Y, ¿fuiste a verlo? —preguntó la morena cambiando de tema.

—No —respondió Jade a secas.

—Quedamos en que irías a disculparte…

—No, no, no, no, no. Tú sugeriste que lo hiciera. Yo nunca acordé tal cosa —negó la gótica.

—Pero fue tu culpa que…

—Claro, porque yo fui quien te mandó ese video y lo inculpé, ajá. Beck es una víctima inocente de mi maldad.

—No, pero tú, en lugar de ir a resolverlo en persona, enviaste a tu mamá (la abogada) a hablar con su papá.

—Yo no mandé a mi mamá a hacer nada. Simplemente se lo comenté y ella decidió que el asunto era lo suficientemente grave como para resolverlo entre nosotros.

—Así que no piensas disculparte —insistió Tori.

—No, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Ya lo hablamos. Beck está en serios problemas con la entrega de todos sus proyectos finales porque su papá destrozó sus aparatos electrónicos y ¿debo repetir que estamos a tres semanas de graduarnos?

—¡¿Y por qué es ese mi problema?! —reclamó Jade sin entender la presión que su novia ejercía por una disculpa que no quería pedir.

—Beck ya se disculpó contigo y conmigo…

—¡Porque se comportó como un idiota! Además, no es culpa mía que su papá fuese tan drástico y decidiera que, la única forma de destruir cualquier copia de ese video, era caerle a palos a su computadora.

—Y a su cámara de video… y a su celular… y a su tableta digital.

—Sigo sin entender por qué es problema mío. Yo no decidí quedarme con ese video y luego hacerlo público.

—Solo me lo envió a mí, no lo subió a internet. Además, tenía sus razones.

—¡¿Por qué lo justificas?! —preguntó la gótica ya harta.

—Porque sea lo que sea que Beck haya hecho, ya pagó lo suficiente, ¿no crees? Nosotras fuimos quienes lo lastimamos desde un principio y él estaba herido —se explicó Tori—. Sí, se comportó muy mal, pero yo creo en su arrepentimiento y en sus disculpas.

—Y le ofreciste las tuyas, pero yo no tengo por qué hacer lo mismo. Beck quiso aprovecharse físicamente de ti, te amenazó y te manipuló enviándote ese video.

—Exacto, todo eso me lo hizo a mí.

—¡Y por consecuencia a mí, Tori! ¡Tú eres mi…! —se interrumpió antes de afirmar cosas que no eran—. Mejor dejemos el tema ahí. La verdad es que, tu repentina preocupación por mi ex-novio, está matando mi poca paciencia.

Una vez más, Tori prefirió no insistir. Pero no dejaba de sentir cierta responsabilidad por lo que su ex-amigo estaba sufriendo. Quizá porque le apenaba pensar en que el chico tendría que repetir su último año como castigo a un arrebato que ella provocó con sus acciones. Un año entero de su vida porque ella decidió en un par de segundos que prefería arriesgarse por Jade que respetarlo como amigo. Y aunque reconocía que él había actuado de manera muy reprochable, no dejaba de culparse por el resultado final. Ella tenía a Jade a su lado por el momento, de cierta forma había sido reivindicada por lo que él le había hecho y, sin embargo, sentía que todos habían perdido. Su grupo de amigos se había separado, varios de ellos ya ni se hablaban, Beck estaba condenado a perder el año y, finalmente, ella se iría quedándose sin un solo buen recuerdo de sus últimos días y sin Jade.

—Deja de culparte —le pidió Cat al día siguiente en la escuela—. Jade tiene razón, Beck se lo buscó y por más que se disculpe con todos, no es suficiente.

—Me parece que si las cosas hubiesen sucedido de otra forma desde un inicio, no estaríamos así.

—¿Tú crees que Beck habría entendido que te enamoraste de su novia y aún serían buenos amigos?

—Tal vez —respondió Tori con mucha esperanza—. Él siempre fue muy comprensivo.

—No hubiese sido así, créeme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca le dimos la oportunidad.

—Porque lo sé —afirmó Cat—¿Recuerdas a Alce? Claro que lo haces, quién podría olvidarlo —se respondió ella misma—. Él y Jade tuvieron algo el día de la presentación del _Orina Fácil._ ¿Recuerdas que ella nunca llegó para cantar?

—¿Qué? Te equivocas. Fue porque tuvo un desperfecto con el auto y se quedó atorada en media avenida.

—Claro que no, ellos dos fueron al mirador y chan, chan, chan —confirmó la pelirroja, dejando helada a su compañera que ni siquiera se había enterado hasta el momento.

—¿Se besaron?

—Hicieron más que besarse, pero el punto es que cuando Jade y Beck volvieron a ser novios unos meses después, ella se lo confesó y él puso el grito en el cielo. Beck hasta ahora no perdona a Alce y eso que eran mejores amigos desde que usaban pañales o algo.

—¡¿Jade se acostó con Alce?! Eso nunca me lo dijo.

—Porque no lo hice —respondió la involucrada, llegando por sus espaldas—. Cat, Sikowitz te está buscando.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó la pequeña sin entender que Jade quería que la deje a solas con su chica.

—Yo que sé, solo ve a verlo, ¿quieres?

Una vez que la pelirroja las dejó solas en la mesa del almorzadero, la gótica tomó asiento y comenzó a comer sus papas fritas.

—¿Qué hiciste con Alce?

—Cosas. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No, solo que nunca me lo contaste.

—¿Y eso qué tiene? ¿Tenía que pasarte una lista de todos los chicos que han cruzado por mis labios?

"Okey", pensó Tori. No necesitaba ponerse en ese plan.

—Tan solo, no creí que tú… —se interrumpió cayendo en cuenta de que ella estaba en la misma posición que el chico—. Olvídalo.

—¿Que yo qué? —preguntó Jade—. ¿Que podía tener algo con uno de sus amigos?

—Ya te dije que lo olvides.

—¿Uno de sus mejores amigos de hecho, como lo fuiste tú por años?

—Olvídalo, ya lo entendí —se quejó Tori, odiando la comparación.

—Entiendo que te sientas mal, bebé. Pero ya es suficiente. Le pediste disculpas por lo que hicimos, yo también lo hice el día que terminamos, cuando preguntó si lo había engañado. Pero después de eso, él decidió comportarse como un niño. Ahora está pagando los platos rotos, punto. —se explicó la gótica, continuando con su almuerzo tranquilamente—. Me niego a responsabilizarme por sus acciones y tú no deberías tampoco.

Aun con esa aclaración no terminaba de sentirse mejor.

—¿Puedes quitar esa carita de palomita muerta? —le pidió Jade muy sutilmente. Comentario que no agració a la morena.

—No puedo.

—Si que puedes. He visto otras caras más atractivas que esa.

—El problema es que no me imaginé pasar mis últimos días de escuela así, con tanta negatividad por todo lado.

—No dejes que Beck te arruine el día, no lo vale.

—No es solo eso —recalcó la latina sin mencionarlo, mas no hacía falta para que la perspicaz de su chica se diera cuenta de lo que había querido decir.

—No empieces de nuevo con lo de la fiesta. No quiero una, ¿está bien?

—Sí, ya lo sé. No quieres festejar nada. Ni tu cumpleaños ni… nada. Todo bien —dijo y se levantó para tirar la bandeja llena de comida a la basura—. Debo irme a imprimir el trabajo de física, nos vemos luego en clases.

Jade no tuvo tiempo de decir palabra alguna. Tori aceleró su paso y entró al instituto apresurada. Mientras tanto Cat volvió a tomar su lugar en la mesa.

—No encontré a Sikowitz —dijo robándose algunas de las papas de su amiga—. ¿Y Tori?

—Se fue molesta porque no quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿De verdad no vas a dejarla hacerte una? Estaba muy ilusionada con la idea.

—¡¿Por qué nadie puede entender que no quiero o voy a celebrar nada este año?!

—¿Nada?

—¡No, nada! ¡NA-DA!

—¿O sea que no vas a llevarla al baile de graduación tampoco? —preguntó Cat.

Desde el primer baile que Tori había organizado en la escuela hace unos años, no había dejado de pensar en el tan esperado baile de graduación y lo genial que sería compartirlo con sus amigos. Lo repetía una y otra vez, aunque quizá no tanto frente a Jade.

—El baile de graduación —susurró la gótica recordando el diminuto e insignificante evento.

—Bueno, si tú no quieres llevarla, puede ir sola… o con Robbie.

Propuesta que solo le sacó una mueca del desagrado que sintió. Su chica y el baboso del titiritero bailando juntos, él intentando besarla, Rex metido en medio… puaj.

—No creo que Tori vaya ir. No lo ha mencionado.

—¿Hablas en serio, Jade?

—¿Tú crees que quiera?

Su amiga le rodó los ojos y negó pegándose la frente con la mano.

Claro, era una pregunta estúpida.

La latina era ese tipo de chica que se obsesiona hasta con el color de vestido se debería poner para combinar mejor con el traje de su pareja y el corsaje de flores que le regalaría. Ya hasta se la imaginaba bajando por las escaleras de su casa desfilando para la cámara de David Vega y siendo tomada de la mano de un estúpido galán sin cara que estaría vestido con un traje negro muy elegante y que el segundo que saliera de su casa la manosearía por el resto de la noche. Quizá la besaría, tal vez hasta la llevaría a la cama.

—En todo caso, no creo que sea problema para Tori conseguir pareja para el baile —dijo Cat, regresando a su amiga a la realidad—. Es más, mira —le señaló al interior del aula de fotocopiado que se alcanzaba a ver desde la mesa—. Parece que ese chico tiene toda la intensión de invitarla.

Jade la vio sonreír por algo que ese chico rubio le había mencionado, hasta podía imaginarse lo sonrojada que estaría. Nuevamente el muchacho habló algo que la hizo reír y ella, sin darse ni cuenta, salió disparada hacia ese lugar, dejando a su pequeña amiga nuevamente sola en la mesa.

Al llegar, el rubio ya se había marchado, pero su chica seguía esperando que le entreguen su trabajo.

—¿Dónde está ese patán? —preguntó mirando por todo el cuarto.

—Jade, ¿de qué hablas?

—El idiota que te estaba invitando a salir.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Tori sin entenderla.

—No te hagas la estúpida Tori, el rubio guapetón que te estaba coqueteando hace dos minutos.

Tanto Tori, como los otros cinco chicos presentes y la mujer encargada de las máquinas, la miraron como si estuviese loca.

—¿Vas a ir con él?

—No sé de qué hablas, pero hazme el favor de bajarle a tus celos.

—Respóndeme, ¡¿vas a ir con él?! -repitió más enojada—. ¡Habla Tori, o te comió la lengua el rubio!

Entonces, la latina llegó a su límite máximo. Toda la culpa que sentía, la humillación de lo que estaba sucediendo y la frustración por la actitud negativa de su compañera durante los últimos días, habían colmado su capacidad de reaccionar de la mejor manera.

—¡Contéstame!

—¡Yo voy a donde se me de la gana con quien se me de la gana! Y, en este preciso momento, lo único que quiero es tenerte a cien kilómetros de distancia —replicó la morena determinada—. No me hables más, no me busques y mantente lo más lejos posible de mí.

Dicho esto recogió su trabajo, dejó un par de dólares sobre el mesón y salió sin regresar a verla.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hola a todos. Les informo que sigo viva, aunque pasé muchos días en cama tumbada con una gripe imposible de manejar, no podía ni alzar un dedo.

Otra vez corté el capítulo en media acción XD. Pero bueno, ya vendrá el siguiente.

La canción de este capítulo es: **_Say (All I Need)_** de **_OneRepublic_**.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Creo que acertaste con lo de las discusiones, aquí hubo otra. Yo a veces también me proyecto con algún sentimiento, en este caso, yo creo que con le de Tori, por más irracional que parezca. Suelo sentirme culpable muchas veces por cosas que ni hago. Pero bueno, gracias por los reviews y por la espera. Te deseo un lindo día y que tengas mucha suerte.

 **erivip7** : Todos queremos saber lo que dijo Tori, pero por el momento queda en suspenso. Quizá por muchos capítulos más. gracias por leer y por el comentario. Te dese un excelente día y que tengas mucha suerte.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Creo que todas las despedidas duelen. A mí suelen matarme y las odio, así sea por un corto viaje, porque uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder. Gracias por leer y perdón por la demora. Suerte y que tengas un excelente día.

 **Driwling** : En el mío no hicimos una cápsula del tiempo como tal, pero grabamos muchos videos para que queden en el archivo de la biblioteca. Igual no eran privados, a todos nos dieron una copia y todavía debo tenerlo por ahí. Me parece algo curioso de hacer. Me hiciste reír con lo de encontrar a Beck muerto, no era para tanto, pero ahora que tiene que intentar compensar todos sus trabajos nuevamente, estará muy ausente. Gracias por leer y nuevamente me disculpo por la espera con este capítulo, ya son seis días. Te deseo un lindísimo día y mucha suerte.

 **MinaCX** : Esa canción es genial, sobretodo el video. Espero que lo hayas visto. Muy gracioso, Ariana todavía parecía mucho la Cat inocente de Victorious. Repito, no veremos lo que dijo Tori por algunos capítulos. Pero ahora mismo ya tenemos bastante con el nuevo conflicto. Que tengas un lindo día, gracias por la espera y mucha suerte.

 **Lemb-20** : Oh, muchas gracias por las lindas palabras. Siento haberles hecho esperar por el siguiente capítulo, pero la enfermedad casi me deja postrada por siempre. Nah, exagero, pero si me tumbó una semana. Muchos saludos también y que tengas un lindo día. Suerte.

 **Kuroneko** : Eso es verdad, la tecnología corre, aunque siempre hay la forma de recuperar los archivos con dispositivos que transformen los formatos. Sería muy lindo que tus hijos o nietos vieran esos videos donde tus abuelos no eran nada pero iban enamorándose, así saber cómo fue que tú llegaste a existir. Yo solía sentarme horas a escuchar a mi abuela contarme cómo conoció a mi abuelo y cómo fue que terminaron juntos. Era lindo. la escena del que corre como loco por el aeropuerto y se roba el último beso. Es un clásico. Gracias a ti y a todos. La verdad es que no pensé que iba a estar tan complicada los últimos días. Intenté muchas veces terminar el capítulo, pero llegaba un punto en el que no daba más y tenía que rendirme en la cama. gracias por la espera y las palabras, siempre. Espero que tengas un excelente día y mucha suerte.

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : En algún momento lo sabremos, por el momento, ¿será que quiere contarlo con lo que acaba de hacer Jade? gracias por el review, perdón por la demora y espero que tengas un lindo día. Mucha suerte para ti.

Gracias a todos por pasar por aquí y mucha suerte hoy.


	22. Flashlight

**Flashlight**

* * *

—¿Ya hablaste con ella? —le preguntó Cat a Jade unos días después.

—No, no quiere contestarme el teléfono, ni responder ningún mensaje y, cuando le hablé ayer después de clases, pasó de mí como si no existiera —respondió Jade mirándola a lo lejos.

—No piensas disculparte con Beck, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no, Cat.

—Es que cuando él te lo pedía, tú siempre terminabas cediendo.

—Esto es diferente. Aquellas veces yo tenía algo por qué disculparme, esta vez no —le explicó a su amiga notando a un grupo de chicos murmurar detrás de la latina. Eran cuatro y se comentaban algo con mucha prudencia mientras la observaban.

—No entiendo a Tori —comentó Cat siguiendo con sus cosas.

—Yo tampoco. Me refiero a que Beck dijo e hizo mil tonterías. Entre ellas crearle una reputación de mierda en esta escuela —dijo todavía muy atenta a sus compañeros que ahora se empujaban los unos a los otros en dirección a la morena—. Lo peor es tener que ver escenitas como ésta, donde chicos sin cojones la insultan y morbosean a sus espaldas. Y eso es gracias a lo que él escribió en el pizarrón.

Cat volteó y entendió lo que su amiga quería decir. Ya lo había comentado con Andre varias veces cuando estaban solos. Al menos cuando Tori estaba de la mano de la gótica los chicos se mantenían al margen.

—¿Y sabes qué más? —preguntó Jade continuando la conversación—, cuando Beck le envió nuestro video, me faltó el respeto a mí también. ¿Acaso eso no le importa?

—En eso tienes razón, pero no creo que no le importe.

—No, pero dime, ¿porque tengo que sentir compasión por ese idiota? ¿Porque su papá hizo lo que él no pudo y se aseguró de destruir el video?

—No, Jade. Nadie cree eso.

—¡Ella lo cree!

—Bueno, usé mal mis palabras. Andre, Robbie y yo estamos de acuerdo contigo.

—¡Eso no es lo que importa, Cat! Yo necesito que Tori me entienda y no que se moleste y deje de hablarme porque para ella, lo correcto, es que el estúpido de mi ex pase el año y vaya a la universidad a hacerle lo mismo a quién sabe quién.

La pequeña notó a su amiga tan alterada que prefirió quedarse en silencio y esperó a que ella sola cambie de tema o se calme.

—Yo la invité ayer —dijo uno de los chicos al pasar a su lado con el resto del grupo—. Me dijo que no.

—Tampoco quiso salir conmigo —les comentó otro.

—¿Quién diría que la zorrita de Hollywood Arts le diría que no a todos? —rieron.

—Tal vez no es tan bisexual como dice ser.

—O tienes que tener novia para que se te aviente.

—Exacto, parece que solo eso le excita —terminó de decir el último de los chicos y se perdieron por el corredor.

—Jade, no se te ocurra seguirlos.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió con un bufido que solo denotaba su enojo—. Si vuelvo a cometer un acto de violencia contra cualquier estudiante, dentro o fuera del colegio, me expulsarán. Además, mamá me amenazó con ponerme a trabajar en una cafetería barata de la carretera, si eso sucedía.

—Bien, que quiero graduarme con la mayoría de mis amigos... y cada vez son menos.

—No te preocupes, no haré nada —dijo Jade y le dio una última mirada a la latina que terminaba de sacar sus libros para dirigirse a clases—. Absolutamente nada.

El día fue pasando y tal como en los dos anteriores, Jade iba notando a Tori cada vez más cansada y alejada de lo que sucedía.

En la hora de Sikowitz, pasó mirando al viento correr por las hojas de los árboles afuera de su ventana. Nunca participó, ni siquiera cuando su maestro se lo pidió. Más tarde, en la clase de arte, en lugar de atender a la presentación, se puso a dibujar hasta que la maestra le pidió que saliera a tomar algo de aire para que pudiera concentrarse y ni siquiera se molestó en llevarse sus cosas o en regresar.

—Jade, justo a la persona que quería ver —le dijo Sikowitz al salir de su clase y la arrastró hasta su salón, cerrando la puerta tras él—. Siéntate, por favor.

—¿Qué quieres, Sikowitz?

—Bueno —dijo y sorbió un poco de su agua de coco—, ¿qué le pasa a tu novia?

—Pfff —soltó Jade deslizándose en la silla hasta descansar su cuello en el respaldar—. Si te refieres a Tori, no es mi novia, ni sé que le pasa.

—Pues vas a tener que averiguarlo, mi pequeño ente del mal.

—Imposible, ella ya no habla conmigo.

—Fuérzala —le sugirió el hombre.

—No puedo usar violencia, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Bésala entonces, enamórala con tus oscuros encantos, yo que sé.

—No va a funcionar.

—Será mejor que funcione. Helen me dijo que varios de sus maestros se han quejado con ella por su actitud y que, aunque estemos a dos semanas de terminar el año, pueden complicarle las cosas si se lo proponen.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que para que Tori viaje a Paris, tiene que terminar la escuela antes de iniciar agosto y enviar sus calificaciones junto con su acta de grado.

—¡¿Tú sabes sobre su viaje?! —preguntó la gótica enterándose que no era la única a quién se lo contó.

—Por supuesto. De hecho, Helen y yo escribimos cartas de recomendación a petición de su madre —le confirmó su maestro.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Pero bueno, regresando a lo importante. Tori tiene que graduarse antes de agosto.

—¿Y? —preguntó la chica sin entender—. Es casi imposible que no lo haga. Hace semanas que tiene listos todos sus proyectos finales.

—Pues algunos de sus profesores están sugiriendo que, por la ausencia que ha mostrado en clases, la envíen a la escuela de verano para compensar las horas perdidas.

—¡Eso sería estúpido, estamos por graduarnos!

—Eso mismo piensa Helen, es exagerado. Sin embargo, me pidió que la motive para que reaccione, o se verá obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Y hablaste con Tori?

—Ahí es donde tú entras, Cujo.

—Ya te dije que no quiere hablar conmigo.

—Pues yo no tengo, ni la edad, ni las herramientas correctas para motivarla de otra forma que no sea en mis clases de actuación y, como viste hace unas horas, no lo conseguí.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo también fallo?

—Pues, adiós París.

Sikowitz sonaba bastante serio y sabía que no estaba exagerando. Desde que habló con Helen por los golpes que le proporcionó a Beck, notó que la escuela había implementado reglas my estrictas los últimos meses, sobretodo para evitar el nivel educativo insuficiente y la mala conducta. Cosa que antes era un problema de todos los días. No lo va a saber ella, si más de la mitad de los estudiantes le tienen un miedo desmesurado gracias a ello.

Prometiendo hacer lo posible por hablar con la latina, se despidió de su loco profesor y salió al corredor principal, buscándola con la mirada. Bajó por las escaleras divisándola al fondo y la siguió con cuidado, atenta de no perderla de vista. Tori se notaba decaída y sus pasos eran lentos y distraídos, por lo que mantuvo la distancia hasta que la vio entrar al mismo salón de arte en el que habían tenido clases hace unos minutos.

El aula estaba vacía, lo que le permitió a Jade entrar a sus espaldas sin ser notada. Cerró la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido y quedaron solas bajo la leve luz que entraba por la ventana.

Tori no se fijó. Se acercó a su pupitre y se inclinó para recoger el cuaderno y el bolígrafo con el que estaba dibujando y, al dar media vuelta para salir, vio a su compañera esperándola firme un par de metros en dirección a la salida.

"Maldición", pensó la morena, quedándose quieta.

Jade espero por su reacción durante unos segundos, no obtuvo ninguna. Mas, cuando la latina viró su mirada hacia un punto perdido en la pared, aprovechó para acercarse hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la gótica sin recibir respuesta alguna—. Te he notado decaída estos días y…

Tori no hacía más que ignorarla, aunque la escuchaba con mucha atención. Después de todo, eran las únicas personas en el salón.

—Tori, sé que estás molesta por lo del otro día y… lo siento.

Ni siquiera con esa disculpa, la latina volvió su mirada al frente.

—Fui estúpida, pero te pusiste tan necia con lo de la disculpa y, la verdad, yo no creo que Beck se merece una.

Nada. Tori no hacía más que suspirar ligeramente y evitar hacer contacto con sus ojos.

—Sé que piensas que fue exagerado, pero se lo conté a mamá porque tenía miedo de que Beck fuese a publicar el video en internet —continuó explicándose—. Solo quería detenerlo y mamá estuvo de acuerdo. De paso me mandó al diablo y dijo que hicimos algo muy irresponsable e ilegal. No solo él, los dos. Así que me castigo por tres meses después de que cumpla mi otro castigo —comentó—, lo que quiere decir que estaré encerrada en mi alcoba hasta febrero del próximo año —rió levemente queriendo sacar una reacción de la morena. No lo logró—. Después tomó su teléfono, llamó al papá de Beck y le pidió que fuera a casa. No me dejó estar presente, pero los escuché a distancia. Le dijo que, si por voluntad o accidente, el video salía a la luz, podían juzgarnos a ambos por producir pornografía infantil, a él por distribuirla y no solo nuestras carreras estarían en riesgo, sino nuestra libertad.

Tori la escuchaba, aún sin hacer contacto directo con ella, sin moverse o responder.

—Cuando te mencionó fue cuando más me preocupé. Dijo que Beck te había puesto en riesgo solo enviándote el video. Te había hecho culpable del crimen de posesión de pornografía infantil y tú también podías ir presa si esto salía a la luz —dijo Jade sin obtener nada de la morena—. Tori… —Nada—. Ahmed y mamá acordaron destruir toda prueba, yo le juré que tú habías borrado el video porque estaba segura de que lo habías hecho y ella insistió en decírselo a tus padres. Tuve que recordarle que David es policía y que por ley estaría obligado a investigar y reportar el crimen, lo que sería peor. Así que me dijo que me asegurara de que no lo tenías. ¿Recuerdas que te lo pregunté con mucha insistencia?, fue por eso.

Tori movió su quijada poniendo una cara molesta y alzó la vista del lugar donde la tenía fija a otro, evitando todavía hacer contacto con Jade.

—Solo de pensar que Beck te puso en riesgo… Yo no voy a pedirle disculpas, no las merece. Él lo arruinó y… No tengo por qué disculparlo, no ahora, no quiero. Él solo decidió hacer tantas cosas y…

Era claro que la latina aborrecía el tema, así que Jade se detuvo y espero por algún tipo de respuesta. Lo único que recibió fue más silencio. Al menos Tori no hacía intento alguno por irse. Eso era bueno, ¿no?

—No debí ponerme celosa después, lo sé.

Tori reaccionó a lo dicho cerrando los ojos y respiró profundo, como esperando que Jade desapareciera.

—No tengo derecho, tú y yo no somos…

—¿Tienes que repetirlo? —le contestó finalmente rompiendo el silencio y mirándola fijamente. Jade se quedó estupefacta porque es algo que Tori siempre dejaba en claro, _ellas no eran novias_ , pero en esta ocasión, lo aborreció.

—Es solo que no estoy en lugar de reclamarte, no tengo derecho…

—Y si lo fuésemos, tampoco lo tendrías. Una cosa es que no seamos pareja y otra que yo sea una cualquiera que deje que todo estúpido que se me acerca me _«coma la lengua»_ —aclaró refiriéndose al comentario que Jade le hizo ese día.

—Lo siento, lo que dije fue estúpido, estaba enojada. No es que piense que eres una cualquiera Tori, yo sé que no lo eres.

La latina volvió a quitarle su atención, concentrándose en la esquina del salón.

—Hoy vi a varios los chicos pelearse por invitarte a salir.

Tori negó moviendo su cabeza ligeramente, guardándose sus palabras.

—Luego escuché que les dijiste que no.

Tori escuchó esta última declaración con un tono victorioso que no le causó ninguna gracia y viró los ojos sabiendo que, el negarse a otras personas, hacía sentir a Jade como si hubiese ganado un premio y ella, por el contrario, se sentía de lo peor.

—No lo hice por ti —le respondió bajándola de su nube.

—Si es así, y tú y yo ya no tenemos nada, quizá deberías aceptar la propuesta de alguno de esos chicos —dijo Jade dejando sus celos salir por un segundo. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pero ya lo había dicho.

Entonces Tori regresó su vista a la gótica con tanto reproche que Jade retrocedió unos centímetros.

—Te odio —le dijo.

—Tori…

—¡Odio todo esto! —dijo subiendo el volumen de su voz, apretando con fuerza el cuaderno que tenía entre sus brazos, presionando sus dientes como queriendo guardarse todos sus sentimientos—. ¡Odio saber que nada importa! ¡Odio ver en lo que me he convertido! ¡Odio no entender quién soy!

Jade no supo qué responder a lo que acababa de escuchar. Su boca, ligeramente abierta, secaba su garganta, poniéndola nerviosa. Pero esta vez decidió quedarse callada y poner atención a lo que la morena tenía que decir.

—¡Tú no debías importarme, Jade! ¡Debías ser un juego de unos meses, debías…! —se interrumpió. No por no lastimarla, sino porque no sabía ni siquiera qué sentía.

—Cuando empecé esto, no tenía nada que perder —continuó Tori—, estaba dispuesta a tomar mis cosas e irme sin despedirme de ninguno de ustedes. Así de lista estaba para dejar mi vida aquí y empezar una nueva en París, para estudiar, hacer mis cosas, para no volver.

—Tori, yo…

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Tú… tú…! ¡Maldición, tú…! ¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?!

Jade supo que no debía responder esa pregunta y solo esperó, dándole toda su atención.

—Ahora me siento responsable de haber arruinado a un grupo de amigos que yo no debía tocar. ¡Yo tenía que irme y todo tenía que quedarse igual! —aclaró—. Beck hizo mal y sí, tienes razón, él decidió comportarse como un idiota, él lo arruinó, él nos lastimó… Pero la que lo estropeó todo fui yo, porque yo no tenía nada que hacer contigo. Yo tenía que graduarme, largarme a Francia y no volver a verlos, ¡nunca! ¡Yo tenía que…!

Tori dio media vuelta llena de rabia y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó su cuaderno a la pared, dejándolo abierto y doblado en el piso.

Se la escuchó llorar con enojo y frustrada, pero aún seguía de espaldas a Jade y ella volvió a esperar, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Dime, ¿cómo arreglo esto? —preguntó la latina retóricamente—. Tengo que arreglarlo, porque…

—No puedes sentirte responsable por lo que le sucedió a nuestro grupo.

—¡Lo soy, ¿no lo entiendes?! —respondió fúrica dando la vuelta—. ¡Yo me iré y ustedes se quedan… rotos! ¡Yo los rompí! ¡Yo me metí en medio! ¡Y sí, maldición, me gustas! ¡Siempre me gustaste! ¡Pero esto no tenía que pasar!

—¡Pasó Tori, nos pasó a las dos! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! —preguntó Jade sin entenderla.

—¡Que yo ya no sé quien soy! ¡Que camino por la escuela viendo a nuestros amigos cada uno por su lado, molestos, dolidos! ¡Que los chicos de esta escuela creen que pueden acercarse y proponerme cualquier estupidez y yo les diré que sí porque resulta que, si le metí los cuernos a un amigo con su novia, eso me convierte en la puta del momento! ¡Pasa que llego a casa y no puedo estar en mi habitación sin recordarte en mi cama, sin escuchar tus gemidos, sin imaginarte allí, extasiada por mí! ¡Que siento tu aliento sobre mis labios hasta cuando estás lejos! ¡Qué yo debería aborrecerte, no am…!

Y antes de mencionar la palabra a la que más le temía, se detuvo y comenzó a llorar sonoramente.

—Tori… —dijo Jade acercándose, pero apenas la latina la sintió se hizo para atrás, deteniéndola.

—¡Esto que siento no está en las reglas! —continuó—. ¡Tú no deberías importarme así! ¡No debería afectarme verte con él cuando estaban juntos! ¡Esas cosas o pelearme contigo, no deberían dejarme inservible, tirada en una cama sin poder moverme del dolor que siento en el pecho! ¡Tampoco debería sentir tanta alegría de saber que me miras como idiota, como si fuese lo más lindo que has visto en la vida, así estemos enojadas! —grito, aún con más lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos—. ¡Esto no debería suceder! ¡Yo no soy así!

—Bebé, escúchame…

—¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar nada, no quiero saber nada, porque todo esto duele… duele tanto!

—Lo sé, yo…

—¡No, no lo sabes, porque tú no tuviste que pasar diez minutos frente a una cámara sin decir una palabra, porque debías hablar del amor y…! —Se detuvo. No quería decirlo, de verdad no quería exponerse así, pero ya no aguantaba más y no pudo contener sus palabras—. ¡Y la chica a la que amas te prohibió mencionar su nombre! ¡Y entonces pasas todo ese tiempo sin saber qué decir y llorando como estúpida porque solo ella viene a tu mente, porque estás completamente en blanco, excepto por sus ojos que ya están grabados en tu memoria y entiendes que todo está mal, porque eso no tenía que suceder! ¡Tú tenías que agarrar tus maletas e irte, y ella ni siquiera debía enterarse de que te fuiste o a donde! ¡Tú tenías que irte y dejar las cosas en paz!

Jade ya no iba a permitirle seguir destruyéndose así y tampoco que no la dejara acercarse. Así que, decidida, dio los pasos que le faltaban hasta quedar en frente.

—¿Crees que yo no habría notado que te mudaste? —le dijo con suavidad y ternura—. Imposible —afirmó y estiró sus manos para acariciar las mejillas húmedas de su compañera.

—Yo ya no sé… —dijo Tori casi sin poder respirar, todavía llorando y con su vista fija en la chica que tenía enfrente—. Yo ya no sé quién soy sin ti.

Jade no esperó, sus manos bajaron para envolverla en un delicado abrazo que la latina recibió sin protesta. Tori no detuvo su llanto, no podía. Cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de la gótica, dejando todas sus lágrimas en el hombro de su chaqueta. Ninguna dijo nada por varios minutos y, entre el eco del salón, solo se escuchaba ese sollozo entrecortado y sentido.

Todo se había dicho. Jade finalmente entendía la confusión de Tori, su conflicto, de donde venía esa culpa que antes no supo cómo justificar, el porqué insistía tanto con esas disculpas, por qué necesitaba tratar de reunir al grupo y hacer que las cosas fuesen como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Jade suavemente en un susurro, sintiéndola negar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —respondió la latina de la misma manera.

—Ven conmigo al baile de graduación —le pidió mientras la arrullaba sutilmente.

—Pero tú no quieres festejar nada y eso es otra cosa más que no está bien. Es por mí, lo sé. Y no está bien.

—No lo llamemos festejo entonces —sugirió la gótica—. Yo quiero ir al baile de la mano de la mujer más linda del mundo y presumir que puedo bailar con ella toda la noche.

Tori sonrió ligeramente, imaginándolo, además muy halagada por el piropo.

—¿Qué dices? —le preguntó simplemente—. Pasaré por tu casa en una limusina y me bajaré para pedirle a tu papá que me dé permiso de llevarte de la mano al baile. Él de seguro me tirará una mirada enérgica y me advertirá de la hora en la que te quiere de regreso, pero no le haremos caso. Después esperaré en silencio a que bajes las escaleras con tu hermoso vestido y colocaré en tu muñeca un corsage igual al que yo llevaré. Nos tomaremos un par de fotos y saldremos al baile —relató Jade—. Pero antes pasaremos por la playa para poder robarte un beso a la luz de la luna y decirte que te amo… —pausó sacándole a Tori un suspiro dulce—. Y después, te robaré otro beso y te llevaré a bailar.

—Suena bien.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí? ¿Vienes conmigo al baile?

Tori esperó unos segundos. Definitivamente quería esa noche, pero…

—¿Y qué haremos después? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Lo que tú quieras, bebé.

—No, me refiero a después… las semanas después del baile.

Jade lo pensó en medio de un corto silencio.

—Qué tal si nos prometemos no pensarlo hasta que el día llegue. Nos olvidamos de eso y ya.

—Va a ser imposible.

Era verdad, por más que pretendieran, ninguna de las dos dejaría de pensar en el final.

—Entonces, nos prometeremos que no pensaremos en eso hasta la última semana —sugirió—. Y solo en ese momento, lloraremos, nos preocuparemos y haremos el berrinche que necesitemos hacer, solo ahí.

Tori suspiró fuerte y asintió, apretándola ligeramente.

—Bien.

Los pocos ruidos del resto de estudiantes fueron desapareciendo. Al parecer, la mayoría ya se había ido a sus casas por el fin de semana y, si no se apresuraban, ellas se quedarían en ese salón.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa? —le preguntó Jade—. Podemos ver una de tus películas y me encantaría abrazarte la noche entera —mencionó separándose hasta quedar frente con frente. Tori volvió a asentir en silencio y la soltó para limpiarse la cara con las manos.

Jade regresó a ver al piso y se acercó para recoger el cuaderno destrozado. Lo acomodó para entregárselo y le dijo:

—Te compraré otro y ya arreglaremos tus dibujos rotos.

Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar a la salida, cuando Jade notó que su chica se había detenido un paso atrás.

—¿Lo siento? —le dijo la latina.

—No tienes por qué. Son cosas que pasan entre una pareja —respondió Jade, mirando la preocupación en sus ojos—. No, prometimos que no lo haríamos hasta la última semana. Ahora vámonos, que muero de hambre y mamá hizo lasaña anoche.

* * *

 **Nota** :

Y bueno, este capítulo eran dos en realidad, pero lo edité para que sea uno solo por uno de los comentarios de ayer. Querido Guest (sin nombre), es que no saben esperar XD. Hay cosas que hago para que los personajes puedan llegar a un punto y empujen la historia. No me interesa mucho hacer que los protagonistas tengan la razón o que sean unos expertos en todo. En este caso, Tori estaba pasando por muchas cosas internamente, peleándose con ella misma y con la presión de mantener algo con Jade y tratar de resolver lo que sentía que se quebró por ella. No necesariamente porque sienta que era lo mejor o lo correcto, tan solo era la forma que ella pensaba que devolvería la armonía a la situación. Pero bueno. Ahí está todo lo que tenía que pasar para que se entienda mejor. Sé que a veces son mejores los capítulos largos, y quizá, el próximo fic que haga, prepararé capítulos semanales que sean mucho más largos y descriptivos para evitar malos entendidos.

La canción de hoy es: **_Flashlight_** _de_ ** _Jessie J_** _o_ ** _Hailey Steifeld_** _(la que prefieran)_

 **VBJTDEPT** : Voy a tratar de retomar la publicación diaria, ya no falta mucho así que esperemos que pueda. Si no es así, espero no tardar más de un par de días. Suerte y que tengas una linda noche.

 **Guest** : Bueno a ti ya te comenté algo al inicio. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y, si no es así, agradezco siempre tu opinión. Mientras lo iba leyendo iba diciendome: Pero eso lo dice en el siguiente capítulo, pero eso pasa en dos XD. Fue en parte frustrante y gracioso. Gracias por comentar. Suerte y saludos.

 **erivip7** : Eso mismo, y tengo que decir que yo también soy así, si hay algo que se que significa dolor, prefiero no celebrar nada en su cercanía, porque no me deja pensar en nada positivo. Luego pongo cara de orto en todo lugar XD. En cuanto al dilema de Tori y el de Jade, yo estoy con Jade. Él no se merece una disculpa así nada más, tiene que demostrar con acciones que está arrepentido. Ya me voy recuperando, aunque ahora me toca madrugarme por trabajo. Espero no empeorar. Que tengas una linda noche y suerte.

 **Kuroneko** : Algo así, de hecho. A veces hablo y no sale voz. me siento un poco zombie. Yo tampoco creo que es bueno dejar las cosas pendientes, más cuando te vas tan lejos y por tanto tiempo. Pero creo que estoy más del lado de Jade en esta ocasión y lo de los celos, sí, Cat metió su cizaña. ya me siento mejor, veamos como voy la semana, que tengo un festejo el sábado y quiero estar bien. Mucha suerte y que tengas linda noche.

 **France29** : Muchas gracias por todas las sugerencias y aprovecho para darte la bienvenida al fic, porque no creo haberte visto antes, ¿o me equivoco? En todo caso, te comento que estoy jsuto por hacerme un te con miel y jengibre, me encanta y me alivia mucho la garganta. Espero que tengas una linda noche y gracias nuevamente, suerte.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Uy, yo tengo que decir que cuando algo me pasa que sea malo o que yo hice mal, paso muy muy decaída y no puedo ni concentrarme. Es horrible. Y luego están personas como mi novia, que ponen la cabeza en la almohada y se duermen XD. Que tengas una bonita semana también y una buena noche, suerte.

 **MinaCX** : A mí también, prefiero a la Ariana de antes, aunque imagino que ella misma se cansó de esa imagen. Ahora le encanta andar montando "bicicleta" por ahí y no puede ni caminar XD. Totalmente de acuerdo, creo que Jade en este caso es la que más razón tiene. Muchas gracias por la preocupació estoy mejor. Espero que tengas una linda noche y mucha suerte.

Gracias para todos los que leen y mucha suerte.


	23. Body Moves

**Body Moves**

* * *

—Abre más las piernas —le dijo Tori apuntándola con el lápiz, para después llevárselo a la boca.

—No —le contestó Jade fingiendo indignación—, dije que quería un dibujo sexy, no uno sexual.

—Y será sexy, solo que necesito que abras más las piernas para captar mejor el ángulo de tu cuerpo.

—Ajá, no lo voy a hacer.

—¡Vamos Jade! ¿Quieres que salga bien tu dibujo o no? —le preguntó hecha la coqueta, a ver si así lograba convencerla.

—Por la vista que acabas de darle a mi… —respondió Jade insinuando su centro—, creo que no tienes nada más en mente que no sea… comer.

—Es que tengo muuucha hambre —sonrió la latina.

—Ayer comiste en la noche, de madrugada y desayunaste bastante bien.

—Pues sigo con hambre. No es mi culpa que la comida esté tan buena.

—Idiota —sonrió Jade un poco avergonzada, tan solo un poco—. Dibújame y veremos. Si me gusta lo que haces, podrías tener un Buffet abierto.

—Siempre te gusta lo que hago.

Y como una predicción que no podía fallar, alrededor de un hora después, Jade maravillaba el retrato que su novia había dibujado.

—Tori es… genial.

La imagen no tenía ni un ápice de sexual. Si bien Jade estaba en pantaletas cortas sobre su cama y vestía una camisa de franela abierta por la mitad sin nada por debajo más que su pecho desnudo, lo que se llevaba toda la atención, era el detalle terso de su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros y la sutileza de su rostro mirando hacia abajo con una nostalgia que contagiaba el sentimiento al mirarla.

—Tengo que decir que te ganaste el Buffet —dijo Jade aún admirando el dibujo.

—¿Y puedo comer lo que yo quiera, cuantas veces quiera?

—Ese era el trato, ¿no?

—Es que hay algo que quisiera… en especial.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó la gótica dejando el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos sobre el escritorio y se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos.

—Algo que no sé si te guste.

El comentario la hizo pensar en que debía ser algo realmente incómodo para que no le guste y esa idea rápidamente viajo a un lugar muy oscuro.

—Nada va a entrar por ahí —le advirtió.

—¿Por dónde?

—Por ahí, ya sabes —dijo señalando hacia atrás.

—¡Ew, Jade!

—¿Qué? Sé que hay gente a la que le gusta esas cosas, pero a mí no. No, no, no.

La insistencia con la que rechazaba esa idea, le causo a Tori mucha gracia. Algo debía haber detrás de esa reacción.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?

—¿Pero cómo podrías saberlo? A menos de que ya lo hayas intentado.

—¡No, Tori! —Jade le reclamó, mas la latina no le creó y la miró esperando la verdad—. Ya, esta bien, Beck lo intentó una vez. No fue una buena idea y prefiero no volver a hablarlo. Es... ¡No!

La morena rió al verla encogerse por el recuerdo. No parecía haberle agradado en lo absoluto.

—Okey, tranquila, no es eso.

—Bien, porque no va a suceder… nunca.

—No es lo que te iba a proponer, lo lo prometo.

—¡Nun-ca!

—¡Ya, que no es eso!

—Okey, ¿entonces qué es?

—Bien, pues… —pausó buscando la forma de plantearlo—. Tú siempre eres la que… —Volvió a interrumpirse tomándose unos segundos—. La que…

Jade hizo un gesto con su cara sin preguntar en voz alta: _¿la qué?_

—Que quiero tenerte. Eso es lo que quiero —dijo finalmente la latina.

Jade frunció el ceño. ¿Tenerla cómo?

—Hmm, aquí estoy Tor, contigo.

—No. Me refiero a que quiero…quiero…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! —preguntó la gótica comenzando a desesperarse—. ¡Solo dilo!

—¡Que quiero pe-ne-trar-te! —dijo arrepintiéndose al segundo—. Dios, qué mal se oyó eso. Tan frío.

Jade comenzó a reír sin control y la besó un par de veces.

—¿Así que quieres ser la activa?

—¡Yo soy muy activa! Sobretodo cuando te echas de espaldas sobre la cama y la que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo soy yo.

—¡Hey, yo hago bastante!

—¡No soy la pasiva!

—Lo eres.

—¡Que no lo soy!

—Lo eres —insistió Jade, molestándola.

—¿Sabes qué? Se me fue el hambre.

—No es verdad, tú siempre tienes hambre Tori, siempre.

—No esta vez.

—Sí que la tienes. Y por tu enojo me imagino que vienes pensando esto un buen tiempo.

—Unos días nada más.

—Ajá —rió Jade—. ¿Y no podías decir que quieres hacerme el amor y ya?

—Yo ya te hago el amor cada vez que tenemos sexo, no es lo mismo.

—Bueno, pero pudiste decir que querías sentirme por dentro o algo así.

—Sigue sin ser lo mismo y lo sabes. El juguete no es parte de mi cuerpo. Y si quisiera sentirte de verdad usaría mis dedos.

—Es verdad —confirmo Jade, dándose cuenta que, aunque una parte del juguete está adentro de la otra, no se trata sobre lo que se siente físicamente, es más una cuestión de dinámica—. ¿Y por qué no dijiste que querías usar a Barney conmigo?

—Pude, pero…

—¿Si quieres, podemos hacerlo ahora? Mamá debe llegar de su viaje en un par de horas, tenemos tiempo.

—No, no. Es que no es lo único que quería proponer y todavía no escuchas la parte que no te va a gustar.

—¿Hay más?

—Sí —contestó Tori nuevamente encontrando dificultad al hablar—. ¿Recuerdas que no querías una fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Tori, no… —respondió Jade imaginándose lo peor.

—Solo escúchame —la interrumpió ella—. Tu mamá y yo ya te habíamos organizado una…

—¡Tor! —protestó la gótica soltando su abrazo. La morena tenía razón, la sola mención de la dichosa celebración, la ponía de muy mal humor.

Jade dio unos pasos hacia la ventana mientras se abotonaba la camisa. No quería pelear nuevamente por lo mismo y se preguntó por qué nadie podía entender que no tenía ganas de celebrar nada este año.

—Cálmate, ¿sí? —le pidió Tori acercándose por su espalda—. Hablé con Emma y la cancelamos —explicó rodeándola por la cintura y depositando un tierno beso sobre su hombro.

—Gracias.

—Pero…

—Tor…

—Le pregunté si estaría de acuerdo en que tú y yo nos fuéramos de viaje.

—¿De viaje? —Jade giró para verla.

—Hace unos días, papá y mamá me preguntaron si aún quería viajar a Nueva York después de la graduación.

—¿Ibas a Nueva york y apenas me lo comentas?

—No, era algo que tenía pensado antes de que lo nuestro sucediera. Después, lo olvidé.

—¿Y le preguntaste a mamá si podía viajar contigo?

—Sería por una semana y podríamos ir a varias obras de Broadway o subir a la Estatua de la Libertad o caminar por Times Square...

—Ir, las dos, a Nueva York..., ¿solas?

—Ajá —afirmó Tori comiéndose los labios mientas esperaba su respuesta—. Sé que no quieres celebrar y no sería un festejo. Sería algo más como unas merecidas vacaciones.

Jade quizo mantener la cara seria, pero no lo logró por más de unos segundos.

—¡Claro que quiero ir, ¿cómo no iba gustarme la idea?! —respondió emocionada—. Y puedes usar a Barney todo lo que quieras durante el viaje.

—¿Solo en el viaje? Dijiste que tu mamá regresaba en un par de horas, ¿no?

—¿Ves que siempre tienes hambre?

Tori se alzó de hombros y sonrió. Lo que decía Jade no estaba lejos de la realidad.

—¿Dónde guardas a Barney?

* * *

 **Nota** :

Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y que ésta que viene les vaya muy bien en todo lo que tengan que hacer.

La canción de hoy es **_Body Moves_** de _DNCE._

 **VBJTDEPT** : A mi también me da felicidad que estén enamoradas las dos, pero sigue siendo duro el futuro que hasta ahora tienen. Una separación siempre es dolorosa. Gracias por leer y comentar. Mucha suerte y una buena tarde para ti.

 **Dios17** : El drama siempre es bienvenido, ¿o no? XD. Yo ando diciendo que ya se termina el fic y sigo escribiendo capítulos, veamos hasta donde llega el drama. Espero que tengas un buen día y mucha suerte, gracias por leer.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Esa es la palabra, sentenciado. Eso es lo que yo quisiera también, ser relajado al punto de poder pasar buena noche y ocuparme de los problemas al día siguiente. Es como ponerle pausa a la vida mientras descansas. Si tan solo se pudiera decidir ser así. Gracias por los buenos deseos, un excelente día para ti también y suerte.

 **Ellie** : Una vez leí un fic en inglés, un Jori, que literalmente terminaban embarradas en miel y pegadas XD. Fue muy divertido. Gracias por escribir y mucha suerte. Que tengas un lindo día.

 **MinaCX** : Siempre creo que uno no se retrae o explota por una sola razón. A veces parecería que sí, uno cree que todo está bien y luego, cuando alguien te explota en la cara, te preguntas qué paso. Pero son esas cosas chiquitas las que se hacen enormes. Yo también me casaría con Jade, bueno igual me casaría así no sea tan dulce, es que Jade. También me gusta más la de Jessie J. La otra me gustó en la película, pero no la pasaban completa. Suerte y que tengas un día genial.

 **erivip7** : Creo que lo que más me gusta de escribir es que puedan estar juntas sin tratarse mal, como muchas veces leo en los fics. Creo que una pareja que se quiere, así no sean novias, llegan a considerarse lo suficiente como para no hacerse daño a propósito. Y creo que me encanta el dulce Jori. Gracias por escribir y por leer. Mucha suerte para ti hoy y que tengas una genial tarde.

 **Kuroneko** : Eso es verdad. Luego es muy difícil eso de no involucrarse sentimentalmente. No sé si podría hacerlo. Estoy de acuerdo con lo de auto-sabotearse. Muchas veces lo hacemos sin darnos ni cuenta. A mi me ha pasado muchas veces y luego digo, vaya, dependía tanto de mí, es obvio que no lo quería. A mí me da mucha ira a veces ver cómo gente de 18-19 años comparte cosas así, o se ríe y comenta cuando los hacen públicos, sin darse cuenta de que son chicos que deberían estar protegidos bajo la ley. Creo que es muy difícil para esta generación darse cuenta de que no todo en internet es legal, no todo en la vida es admisible, ni legalmente, ni socialmente hablando. Pero bueno, creo que sí, es grave. Gracias por escribir y por leer, seguro que también por la paciencia. Suerte en todo y que tengas una genial tarde.

 **Driwling** : por supuesto que me encantan los reviews, no puedo mentir. Me alegran el día y me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Pero entiendo que no hay tiempo muchas veces o ánimo y por eso siempre digo que no es obligación. Pero adoro los reviews y los agradezco siempre, es lindo abrir el email cuando llega alguno y leer lo que pensaron del capítulo. En realidad yo no había pensado en cambiar las fechas de los capítulos. Esto sería más como a mediados del 2013. En todo caso, hay muchas leyes, pero pocos establecimientos en realidad las cumplen. Recién vi un documental de unos chicos que se suicidaron por el bulling de sus compañeros y las escuelas nunca hicieron nada, ni reconocen que fue su error, hay jueces que ni siquiera los condenan como culpables después de los juicios que se han presentado. Es muy difícil que se paren estos abusos, lo cual es muy triste. Creo que a veces uno trata de conciliar la realidad con excusas, siento que es lo que Tori hizo con sus amistades cuando decidió que se iría y decidió que jugaría con Jade, luego todo se le viró, demasiado rápido diría yo, y pienso que es porque en realidad nunca sintió lo que dijo al inicio. Sus amistades si le importan, Jade siempre le importó y nada fue un juego en realidad. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia, este fin de semana lo dediqué a tratar de mejorarme ya por completo y no actualicé, pero aquí estamos con más. Mucha suerte hoy y gracias por leer. Que tengas una linda tarde.

Un buen día a todos, saludos.


	24. Before It Breaks

**Before It Breaks**

* * *

—No me esperaba ese final —dijo Jade refiriéndose a la película que acababan de ver—. Siento que faltó una conexión más fuerte de la hija con su padre para justificar ese cambio tan radical.

—En eso tienes razón, además que le falta la esencia del juego.

La gótica se alzó de hombros sin saber a lo que su chica se refería y abrió la puerta de su casa. No notó el auto que estaba estacionado en frente. Cosa que habría prevenido el shock que sintió al escuchar su nombre cuando entraron entraron al pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Jade a su padre sin saludarlo y volteó a su madre, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado en la sala.

—¿Cómo estás?

Jade no respondió esperando todavía una respuesta a su pregunta. Su padre la miró fijamente y, al ver que su hija no reaccionaba, se puso de pie, caminando hacia ellas. Se detuvo a unos centímetros y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, enseguida giró su atención a la morena.

—Tú debes ser Tori —la saludó extendiéndole la mano. Ella asintió sin saber qué decir y la estrechó, sonriendo por un breve segundo—Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, ya nos conocíamos.

De hecho así era, hace años. Mas, su acercamiento en este momento, era mucho más íntimo y caluroso que en ese entonces. No cabía duda de que Emma se había encargado de poner a su ex-esposo al tanto de la situación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntarle Jade demasiado cortante.

— _Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estás?_ —dijo su madre con un tono fingido—. ¿Dónde está tus modales, hija?

—Hola papá… —repitió ella con desgano y regreso a su dureza—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emma no soportó más la actitud de su hija y rodó los ojos por su falta de educación. Intentó tranquilizarse antes de perder la paciencia y se acercó hacia Tori entrelazando sus brazos.

—Linda, acompáñame a la cocina a preparar un café, ¿sí?

Pronto quedaron solo los dos enfrentados, sin hablar por un momento. Su padre se cruzó de brazos por la espalda y giró, regresando a su asiento. Se acomodó en el sillón y le hizo un gesto a su hija con la mano para que lo acompañe. Ella sin ganas lo hizo.

—¿Vas a decirme qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte —respondió el hombre.

—Vaya, eso si que es novedad.

—No exageres, nos vimos hace un par de meses, antes de mi último viaje.

—Nos encontramos en el Mall, papá. No fue intencional.

El hombre tomó un respiro y la observó. Tal como su ex-esposa le había contado, Jade lucía un tanto diferente. Vestía un poco más de color en su atuendo y parecía haber subido unas pocas libras de peso, no le quedaban nada mal. Se veía radiante y con una energía diferente.

—He estado pensando mucho en nosotros últimamente.

—¿Ah, sí? No me digas.

—Estás a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años, por supuesto que he pensado en ti.

—Que bueno que lo recordaste —mencionó ella con sarcasmo.

—Eres mi hija, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

—El año pasado lo olvidaste.

—Estaba atorado en un aeropuerto y sin señal de teléfono, no lo olvidé.

—Pudiste llamarme apenas saliste de ahí.

—¿Te refieres a llamarte desde el avión que no permite el uso de celulares y carece de señal?

—Olvídalo, ya no importa—recalcó Jade y, cansada, se echó sobre el respaldar del sillón, dando una mirada larga en dirección a la cocina.

—Tu mamá me cuenta que terminaste con Beck —le mencionó su padre, nuevamente robándole su atención, aún así, ella no le respondió—. Me alegra, nunca entendí su relación.

Jade bufó con gracia por lo que acababa de escuchar y subió sus pies sobre la mesa de centro, desafiante. Sabía que su padre odiaba que lo hiciera.

—Tu hermano te extraña, por cierto.

—Ah, a él si lo has visto, qué bueno. ¿O te lo contó tu esposa?

—Susan también te extraña.

—Sí, claro.

—Lo creas o no, así es. Todos te echamos de menos. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Mhmm —asintió Jade con sarcasmo.

—En realidad, quería proponerte algo.

—Ah, ahí viene la verdadera razón de tu interés. A ver, ¿qué quieres?

Su padre esperaba esa exacta respuesta de su hija y se sentía responsable por no estar más presente en su vida. Debió hacerlo y lo sabía. Aunque, para lamentarse, ya era demasiado tarde. Quizá no tanto para intentar mejorar su relación.

No le sería fácil, eso era un hecho. Su hija era una joven mujer, de carácter muy volátil y bastante terca, casi como él. Y ahí es donde yacía el desafío. ¿Cómo la convencería? Sabiendo que tenía planes muy importantes para el siguiente fin de semana, fecha que él quería ocupar para ambos.

—¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo cuando eras chica e íbamos al bosque.

—Que lindo.

—No sería una mala idea ir de campamento.

—Ay, papá, por favor. Ya no soy una niña, por si no te diste cuenta.

—Lo sé, pero siempre fue nuestro lugar favorito y quisiera ir contigo —le recordó, claro que no hacía falta. Jade tenía muy presente esa etapa de sus vidas.

—Puedes llevar a Julián. Seguro se divierte como loco en el bosque.

—Tu hermano irá a la casa de sus abuelos por el verano, así que no podrá venir.

—Y yo voy a viajar a Nueva York el sábado en la madrugada por una semana. Regreso el próximo domingo en la noche, así que tampoco puedo.

El hombre limpió su garganta y respiró antes de confirmarle que ya sabía de sus planes.

—¡¿Entonces qué me planteas?!

—El único fin de semana que tengo libre es ese, Jade.

—¡Y yo voy a estar ocupada! Parece que no entiendes —le respondió ella, enderezándose en su asiento.

—Entiendo perfectamente, pero puedes viajar a Nueva York en cualquier otro momento —sentenció su padre enérgicamente. La chica que ya sospechaba que él querría entrar en una guerra con ella, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró desafiante.

—¡No!

—Harás lo que te pido y punto. Aún eres menor de edad, Jade.

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?!

—Yo soy tu padre…

—¡No por eso tengo que hacer lo que a ti te de la gana! —Jade contestó indignada.

—Nueva York no va a ir a ningún lado…

—¡Y el bosque tampoco! —grito la chica ya cansada—. Puedes ir de campamento si quieres, pero yo iré con Tori a Nueva York, te guste o no.

—Tori sabrá entender —le dijo él intentando mantener la calma que su hija había perdido.

—¡Sí, papá, Tori es muy comprensiva! ¡Pero yo no voy a perder el poco tiempo que tengo con ella porque a ti te da la gana de venir, después de no verme meses, y pedirme que me vaya contigo! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Puedo, porque soy tu padre y quiero pasar un tiempo contigo.

—¡Aaaj! —gritó la chica—. ¡Mamá!

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Mamá!

—Tu madre salió con tu novia a dar una vuelta.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Fueron a dar una vuelta mientras tú y yo hablábamos.

Jade no le creyó y se dirigió hasta la entrada de la cocina para verificar que lo que le decía su padre era verdad. No había nadie allí.

—¿Así que ella es parte de este jueguito tuyo?, ¡genial!

—Cálmate un poco, hija. No tengo intenciones de separarte de esta chica.

—Tori, papá. ¡To-ri! Tiene nombre.

—To-ri sabrá entender, Jade —repitió él—. No es como si no pasaras bastante tiempo con ella.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!

—Tu madre me cuenta que prácticamente vive aquí.

—¡Eso no te incumbe!

—No tengo nada en contra de que tengas una relación con otra chica, hija o lo que hagan todo el tiempo que pasan juntas —le mencionó y se puso de pie arreglándose el traje—. Estoy seguro de que ella no tendrá problema en posponer su viaje. Así que vendré por ti el próximo sábado en la mañana.

—¡No! ¡No voy a ir! —gritó Jade siguiéndolo hasta la puerta—. ¡Este sábado me largo a Nueva York y ojalá no tuviera que volver!

—Nos vemos en una semana —dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba.

—¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que iré contigo! —continuó ella diciéndole a gritos, mientras lo veía subir a su automóvil.

Su padre le hizo una seña de despedida y encendió el auto, dejándola allí con toda la furia que solo pudo canalizar dando un fuerte portazo que retumbó en toda la casa. Subió a su habitación y volvió a lanzar otra puerta.

—¡Ahí estás! —le dijo a su madre cuando la sintió volver—. ¿Dónde está Tori?

—Se fue a casa, dijo que te llamaría en la noche.

—¡Te odio, ¿sabes?! —le reclamó con un enojo más—. ¡¿Cómo puedes ponerte de su lado?!

—Antes de responderte, te voy a pedir que bajes tu tono de voz conmigo, Jade.

La gótica bufó y quiso seguir gritando, pero ya conocía a su madre y se contuvo.

—Bien. Imagino que tu papá se olvidó de comentarte el porqué del viaje que te propone.

—¿Porque le entró el bicho de la paternidad antes de que yo cumpla los dieciocho? O no, es porque cuando los tenga no podrá mangonearme como le de la gana.

—Todo tiene una razón y no tiene que ser el sabotaje —le dijo Emma y se dirigió al borde de su cama donde se sentó esperando que su hija hiciera lo mismo.

—No voy a ir. No voy a plantar a Tori y desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tengo con ella.

—Sí, no te lo dijo —volvió a comentar su madre.

—No me dijo qué.

—Hija…

Emma la tomó de la mano sonriéndole con tristeza y esperó a que le pusiera toda su atención antes de hablar.

—Papá no te está pidiendo que pases un tiempo con él porque quiere hacerte daño. Papá… —la mujer se detuvo, pensando que no podía darle vueltas al asunto, no con su hija—. Papá tiene cáncer, Jade.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin saber si la había escuchado correctamente.

—El doctor descubrió un tumor en su hígado. Van a internarlo el siguiente lunes para la operación y después tendrá sesiones de radiación al menos por un mes.

—No es verdad, mamá —negó la chica, incrédula—. Papá solo quiere una excusa para manejarme, como siempre.

—Yo no te mentiría con esto.

—¿Cómo sabes que es verdad? ¿Vino con los exámenes médicos?

—Amor, Susan y yo hemos estado al pendiente de este tema desde hace más de un mes.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Así que su esposa actual y su ex-esposa ahora son mejores amigas?

—¿Te parece mala idea que las madres de sus hijos le pidan a tu padre que se cuide? —le explicó sin justificarse más y continuó—. Apenas hace un par de semanas, accedió a ver a un doctor y los resultados fueron concluyentes.

—¿Por qué no me comentaste nada?

—Susan, tu padre y yo no queríamos alterar a Julian y a ti sin saber el resultado final.

"Así que tenían miedo", penso la chica.

—¿Qué tan grave es?

—El tumor no ha crecido lo suficiente como para infectar a otros órganos, pero está en una locación donde, solo en la operación, podrán saber qué tan grave es su afectación. Si no hay como extirparlo por cualquier motivo, papá entrará en lista de espera para un transplante.

—Entonces es grave… —exhaló Jade sintiéndose impotente, triste y molesta—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo y ya?

—Seguramente porque tu papá no quiere que lo elijas a él sobre Tori, solo por pena.

Jade no supo qué más decir, pensando en que lo correcto sería cancelar sus planes con la latina para pasar ese tiempo con su padre. Aun así, se sentía culpable de querer todo lo contrario. Tori se iría y este viaje había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le podían dar. Pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, únicamente las dos, antes de que la serie de cenas y fiestas de despedida inicien y toda su familia y amigos acaparen el poco tiempo que le quedaba en el país.

—Sé que te preguntas si vale la pena cancelar el viaje a Nueva York —dijo Emma—. Y sé también que papá no se ha ganado tu preferencia, pero… si viajas a Nueva York y algo le pasa, no creo que puedas vivir con esa culpa, hija.

—No es justo…

—Lo sé, porque Tori viajará y estarán separadas. Pero con ella, al menos, tienes la certeza de un futuro.

—¿Un futuro? —preguntó Jade con un tono frustrado—. Parece que nadie entiende que, el momento que ella ponga un pie en ese avión, por más que nos amemos, lo nuestro se termina.

—No seas tan drástica, hija.

—¡Se va por cinco años a un país en donde seguramente encontrará al amor de su vida!

—Yo creo que ya la encontró aquí.

—Claro, por eso mismo se va.

—No digas eso Jade. Su viaje estaba planeado desde antes, tú misma lo has dicho.

—Aún así, quisiera tanto que se quede, que encuentre la forma y se quede conmigo.

—Es lo mismo que quiere papá contigo.

—Pff… —se quejó Jade. Pero su madre tenía razón. Su papá le pedía algo que necesitaba tanto, un poco de tiempo con ella.

No era egoísta, no era un capricho, era quizá, la única oportunidad que tendía de pasar con ella en mucho tiempo. Y eso, si la operación salía a satisfacción.

—Me siento tan impotente.

—Lo sé hija, pero Tori va a entender.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ah, ¿qué onda?, ¿no que ya se acababa esto? Sí, puede que sí. Es que tenía atorado esto desde que Jade recordaba sus días con su padre en el campamento. Por un momento pensé en no incluirlo para no alargar el fic, pero me molestaba no hacerlo así que. Aquí está.

Gracias a todos por leer y por su paciencia. Sin ustedes, este fic no es nada.

La canción de hoy es: _**Before it breaks** de **Brandi Carlie**_.

 **VBJTDEPT:** Ya llegó un poco de drama, solo un poquito pero. No creo que haya muuucho dolor, o bueno quizá sí. Quién sabe. Gracias por leer y por el review. Suerte siempre y que tengas un buen día.

 **erivip7:** me siento mal por quitarles la semana solitas XDDDD buen, no tan mal. Gracias por la paciencia y espero que tengas un día genial. Mucha suerte para ti.

 **Marilinn:** Oh, me ha pasado. No internet, no nada. ni trabajo, ni series, ni fics, ni nada. gracias siempre por regresar y por el review. Espero que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte.

 **Driwling:** Uy, ya es miércoles. Debía publicar ayer. no sé dónde se me perdió un día XD. Creo que todos mis fics tiene capítulos muy cortos. Debería pensar en hacer un fic con capítulos muy largos, ¿no crees? No podría hacer un trágico accidente. Yo creo que si hago algo así, tiene que venir con una advertencia o algo. Ya estoy mejor, aunque ya no tengo síntomas físicos de cansancio o eso, ahora me ha dado una tos del demonio. ya me pasará. Gracias por el review y por la paciencia. Que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte.

 **LenyRehim:** ¡Leny! ¿Qué pasó? Me preocupé leyendo esto. ¿Estás bien? Siento tanto que hayas pasado un mal momento y me alegra que ya estés mejor, aún así, te deseo una recuperación rápida y que estés a salvo. Ojalá pronto estés mejor. Gracias por los reviews. Siento que si comento mucho te voy a spoilear porque a veces no recuerdo qué detalles puse en uno u otro capítulo. pero cualquier duda, aquí estamos. Espero que tengas un genial día y que, como siempre, estés bien. Mucha suerte y saludos.

 **Kuroneko:** Por la post data, no, no creo que haga algo tan trágico como están felices y al siguiente día como en Grey's Anatomy, todos perdidos en un bosque porque se cayó el avión. Sí, cómo no querer viajar y más con alguien que te gusta, quizá Tori todavía tenía una esperanza de que Jade quisiera la fiesta y además el viaje y además..., pero bueno. Al menos tendrá que conformarse con el baile de graduación, ¿no? Por cierto, amo Destino Final. Todas me gustan, pero las primeras dos las amo con el alma. Gracias por leer, por los reviews y por la paciencia. Mucha suerte y que tengas un hermoso día.

 **Ellie:** Así mismo era el fic. Bañadas en miel y pegadas, no se podían separar y estaban desnudas en la sala de su casa y creo que llegaban los chicos. Era muy divertido. ya no me acuerdo ni qué autor era, pero fue genial. XD, gracias por escribir, por leer y espero que tengas un día genial. Suerte para ti.


	25. I Gave It All

**I Gave It All**

* * *

Jade sentía una molestia que nada podía igualar. No era ira, era una incertidumbre mezclada con sus dudas y su desazón. Apenas su mamá dejó su cuarto, ella fue directo a su computador y busco todas las fotos que tenía guardadas de cuando era niña. Al menos la mitad de su colección, eran de ella sosteniendo los peces que había pescado en el lago, su papá siempre orgulloso a su lado mirándola con esa sonrisa que ella ya había olvidado. Habían muchas de ambos en el bosque, de ella en sus hombros y, cuando creció demasiado, en su espalda. También habían videos de ella y su mamá bailando en la fogata mientras su papá las filmaba y les decía que eran lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida. Le pareció tierno recordar que Tori constantemente le decía lo mismo. Inmediatamente esa corta alegría se desvaneció con una pregunta: ¿Por qué había cambiado todo los últimos años?

Y ahí estaba él, su hermano Julian. Un bebé gordo y blanco, con los mismos ojos azules que ella y su padre, con el cabello castaño casi rubio.

Después de esas fechas, casi no tenía fotos con su padre y definitivamente él ya no sonreía, ya no la mimaba como antes, ya no iban al bosque, ya no era el hombre que ella tanto amaba. Charles se volvió un ser serio y distante, en ocasiones inaccesible. Al menos eso es lo que ella recordaba, pero era así.

Lo pensó por un momento, ¿era buena idea lo que estaba por hacer? ¿O sería mejor ignorar la visita de esa tarde y continuar con su plan?

—Hey, creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo a la persona que acababa de llamar por teléfono. Recibió un «Okey» de respuesta y un lugar de encuentro.

Con algo de nostalgia le dio una mirada más a la foto que tenía en mano y la dejó con delicadeza sobre la mesa. Antes de tomar una decisión, debía asegurarse de que su padre no le mentía. Agarró su chaqueta de la silla de su escritorio y fue directo en busca de las llaves del auto.

—Volveré en un rato, mamá —le dijo sin más explicaciones antes de salir y condujo hacia una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad.

Allí esperó en una de las sillas de afuera. Tenía tantos recuerdos atorados en su cabeza que ni siquiera se preocupó por pedir un café.

Pronto una mujer que ni siquiera le doblaba la edad, llegó con dos en sus manos y deslizó uno de ellos hacia la chica quien, hasta ese momento tenía la vista perdida en la nada.

—Te ves más grande… Adulta, quiero decir —le dijo tomando asiento de enfrente—. Americano cargado con dos de azúcar.

—Hmm, todavía lo recuerdas—dijo la chica regresando a ver a su madrastra. Alzo el vaso y bebió su primer sorbo—. Ha pasado más de un año de no vernos.

—Hay cosas que no cambian —le respondió Susan, intentando lucir tan normal como siempre. Mas, fue cuando su sonrisa se perdió en los ángulos decaídos de sus labios que Jade notó que algo no estaba bien.

La inspeccionó rápidamente con la mirada. La esposa de su padre lucía cansada, desanimada, hasta un tanto angustiada y nerviosa. Si algo quedaba claro con esa imagen, era que su papá no le había mentido, no inventó una excusa para robarle el poco tiempo que tenía con Tori antes de su mudanza a Europa. Estaba enfermo y era grave.

Susan no se percató de como la chica la analizaba, tampoco de que realizaba un movimiento circular con su vaso de café sin beberlo, absolutamente perdida en sus preocupaciones, desvinculada del momento. Fue cuando la realidad se posó por completo sobre los hombros de la gótica, tanto que hasta se sentía pesado.

Ahí estaba esa mujer con la que había compartido tan poco desde que la conoció, sufriendo por la inminente posibilidad de perder a su esposo para siempre, el amor de su vida. Y del otro lado estaba ella, conmocionada por la separación de Tori en apenas unas semanas y por esos planes que no quería dejar de lado por nadie o nada en el mundo.

Increíblemente, eso, no fue lo peor. De repente, Jade entendió a perfección las palabras de su madre: «Con Tori, al menos, tienes la certeza de un futuro», con su padre no. Jade afrontaba la misma realidad que aquella mujer que tanto repudiaba. Su padre, ese que vio en decenas de fotos apenas unos minutos atrás, ese que creó con ella tantos buenos momentos en su infancia, se encontraba al borde de la incertidumbre.

"Papá", pensó dejando ese peso convertirse en un vació que invadió su cuerpo en pocos segundos. Quizá no habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones desde que sus padres se divorciaron, pero él seguía siendo su padre y, por más de la mitad de su vida, fue uno perfecto.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —le preguntó Jade a Susan, forzándola a detener el movimiento oscilante de sus manos.

—¿El plan?

—¿Qué dijo el doctor?, ¿cómo van a manejar el tratamiento?

—Oh… —respondió Susan sacudiendo la cabeza—. Charles salió hoy con permiso de enfermedad y pasará lo que resta de esta semana y la siguiente con Julz en casa. El viernes lo enviaremos donde mis padres en Boston y el sábado tu papá… él esperaba viajar contigo al bosque por el fin de semana, antes de ingresar al hospital el lunes para la operación.

—¿Esperaba? Lo dices como si me hubiese dado una opción.

—Sí, me contó que perdió la paciencia contigo hoy en la tarde y se puso absurdamente estricto.

—Estricto, ajá.

—Está preocupado, Jade. Trata de entenderlo —le dijo con pena su madrastra—. Su intención nunca fue obligarte a ir con él y, si no quieres hacerlo, puedes decirle que no.

—¿Julian sabe lo que le pasa a papá?

—No, Charles prefiere no decírselo y yo concuerdo con él. Julz es muy chico y no va a entender. Primero veremos cómo nos va con la operación y el tratamiento inicial —suspiró la mujer cerrando instantáneamente los ojos—… ya veremos después.

—Yo… Hablaré con Tori —le propuso Jade, dejándole saber que aceptaba el viaje con su padre.

La mujer sintió un leve alivio y le sonrió agradeciéndole.

—Susan, ¿hay la posibilidad de que…? ¿Puedo pasar la siguiente semana con papá y Julian en tu casa?

La mujer asintió ligeramente con gusto y le respondió que sería un placer tenerla después de tanto tiempo, que su hermano menor preguntaba constantemente por ella y todos la extrañaban.

Al siguiente día en la escuela, Jade vio a Tori llegar con su hermana y decidió acercarse para intentar hablar sobre lo que había decidido. La idea era llevarla a un algún lugar más privado y así poder explicarle que no viajaría con ella a Nueva York.

—¿Me acompañas a la terraza? Necesito hablar contigo

—¿Puede ser en el receso? Debo correr a la oficina de Helen para pedirle su firma en varios certificados que tengo que entregar en la embajada hasta mañana.

Jade la dejó ir sin reprocharla, entendía su apuro y esperó al receso para que pudieran hablar con calma.

«Jade, lo siento de nuevo», le escribía Tori en medio de su clase de matemática. «Apenas toque el timbre salgo a la embajada. Mamá acaba de escribirme diciendo que me esperan con urgencia».

Parecía que no podrían tener esa conversación después de todo, lo que hacía que Jade sintiera cada vez más culpa de cancelar sus planes. El viaje era en dos días, el baile de graduación la siguiente noche. Si no hablaban esa tarde, temía arruinarle ese último recuerdo de colegio a la latina, ese para el que se había estado preparando con tanta emoción.

«¿Puedo ir contigo?», le preguntó la gótica. Si le daba un aventón podrían hablar en medio del tráfico.

«¿Faltarás al seminario de Sikowitz?».

"Maldición, la clase maestra del loco", pensó Jade, recordando que su querido maestro había organizado un taller para darles consejos sobre sus carreras y facilitarles contactos con sus conocidos en el medio.

«¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa en la noche? Mamá saldrá con Trina a comprarse algo de ropa y papá tiene un festejo del departamento de policía, estaremos solas».

«Hecho», le escribió Jade y se apoyó de espaldas a la pared a lado de su casillero, dejándose caer hasta el piso.

¿Podían las cosas ser peor? Parecía que la vida se adelantaba a su partida para separarlas.

Prefirió no contestarse.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Lo sé, una semana y más desaparecida. Perdón, lo sé pueden matarme, pero no es que no escribí. Vengo escribiendo seis veces el mismo capítulo y no terminaba de convencerme. El poco tiempo tampoco ayudó. Finalmente, con esos seis capítulos sin terminar escribí tres que ya están listos para publicar.

Va el primero y, si me dicen que sí, hoy mismo publico los otros dos. De o contrario, mañana a primera hora está subido el siguiente y el lunes el tercero.

La canción de este capítulo es: **_I Gave It All_** de **_Aquilo._**

 **VBJTDEPT** : Es una enfermedad dura, yo perdí a mi abuela con cáncer y mi papá pasó tratamiento, está en remisión. Y a veces es como: ah, ¿debería escribir algo con eso en medio? Y pienso, no, no debería, porque yo sufrí mucho con eso y seguramente alguien más también o lo está viviendo. y luego pienso, pero es algo que muchos vivimos y nos cambia y nos permite encontrar respuestas a cosas que no sabíamos. Y al final decidí ponerlo. Espero no haber molestado con eso. ¡Que tengas una linda tarde y buena suerte!

 **Driwling** : No creo que lo vea así. Siento que cuando uno es adolescente mira las cosas de una forma muy diferente a lo que podría si se pusiera en los zapatos de su papá. Pero qué adolescente lo hace, mucho ni siquiera pueden con sus propios zapatos. pero igual hay otras cosas que tienen que venir en los próximos capítulos. A ver si es que jade tomó o no la mejor decisión. ¡Gracias por escribir y suerte, una linda tarde!

 **Kuroneko** : Pues sí, yo creo que la gente que se guarda estas noticias a veces siente miedo de irse, de ya no estar y prefieren que todo siga como normal. Pero llega un momento en que o lo enfrentan o adiós, nada más. A mi abuela por ejemplo, le mintieron porque tenía diabetes y obesidad y no podían operarla. Ella tuvo cáncer al hígado y la radiación o quimioterapia era mucho para ella. Así que la pusieron en un tratamiento para el dolor únicamente y le dijeron que tenía un tumor y el tratamiento era para eso. Aunque no lo creas, vivió varios años después del diagnóstico, y al final sufrió mucho, porque por más sedativos que le dieran el dolor y la incomodidad eran demasiados. Me acuerdo que no podía ni dormir porque pensaba que hormigas se le subían al cuerpo y ella intentaba rascarse, pero ya era la enfermedad avanzada. Le afectó hasta en su visión de la realidad. confundía lo que veía en la televisión con la vida real y ya casi no hablaba. fue duro verla así, claro que te quedan esos momentos en los que de la nada, 9 meses antes, en año viejo, se levantó a bailar con sus nietos y a reírse y hasta lo hizo sin bastón. Son momentos raros, pero tan preciados. Bueno, me alargué :P. ¡Que tengas una linda tarde y buena suerte!

 **Marilinn** : Yo creo que si alguien me importa y nos alejamos por uno u otro motivo, quizá si intentaría acercarme, al menos si es mi familia, en este caso un hijo. Al menos es aprovechar una oportunidad. no es lo mejor, pero al menos no dejas que no te importe hasta el final. ¡Gracias por leer y mucha suerte, una linda tarde para ti!

 **erivip7** : Da mucha impotencia, definitivamente. Con mi papá yo me alejé un poco. Me daba miedo verlo mal cuando el siempre ha sido mi roca. El tuvo tratamiento por un tiempo y durante esas semanas casi no lo vi. Se que estuvo mal, pero a veces uno también toma decisiones equivocadas por miedo. Por suerte se recuperó y ahora lo veo a diario, pero si volviera a suceder tomaría otra decisión. Gracias por leer y por el review. ¡Suerte siempre y una linda tarde y noche!

 **LenyRehim** : Quería contestarte desde antes, pero ni he entrado a la página estos largos días. Gracias por todos los reviews y me alegra mucho que te hayas recuperado. A veces la vida nos da la vuelta, pero es bueno saber que ya estás mejor y sigues ahí, estudiando y luchando. Gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, he leído todos con mucho gusto. Sobre la capásula del tiempo, yo tengo un par de diarios, agendas, cuadernos diarios que hice a los 16-17 y 18. Es una locura leerlos, una persona puede cambiar tanto. El capítulo en el que Tori se rompe y le confianza a Jade que la ama es de los que más me ha gustado escribir. Creo que es un lindo análisis que me gustaría intentar en un oneshot largo. ya lo pensaré. Y, sobre el último capítulo, es complejo, porque tengo pensado algo para uno de los siguientes que siento que explicará mucho del proceder del papá de Jade y de su relación. Gracias por leer, gracias por cada palabra y espero que cada vez estés mejor. ¡Suerte en los estudios, en la vida y que tengas una linda tarde!

 **Ellie** : Sí… ja ja ja. Si no me equivoco este review ya lo pusiste antes, ¿no? Bueno, en todo caso, sí eso mismo. ¡Suerte y una linda tarde para ti!

 **bash07** : ¡Oh! Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que si no es así, también me lo hagas saber. ¡Suerte siempre y una bonita tarde!

 **Wind White** : ¡Hola! Creo que una de mis palabras favoritas es: asdfghjkl. Expresa tanto con tan poco. Gracias por el review y por leer. Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que tengas una linda tarde. ¡Suerte!

A todos gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo.


	26. Here With Me pt1

**Here With Me**

* * *

 **Antes de iniciar. Hoy en la mañana publiqué otro capítulo. Si no lo han leído, vayan por él. ¡Suerte!**

* * *

La noche comenzó con un simple:

—No tienes que decir nada, te apoyo en lo que necesites.

La latina sabía muy bien lo que Jade había querido decirle el día entero. Únicamente se contuvo de mencionarlo por no tener el tiempo para darle la atención que merecía y esto se confundiera con falta de interés o que Jade pensara que estaba molesta y herida por preferir pasar la semana con su padre —con quien no tenía mucho contacto—, que con ella.

—Perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar. —Tori se acercó, la abrazó y susurrándole le dijo—: Por cosas como esta, te amo aún más.

Jade se marchó a su casa más tranquila, pero aún decepcionada de no poder compartir ese viaje con su chica. Sentía que el tiempo se le iba por entre los dedos, como agua que se escurre sin poder contenerla por más que cerrara los dedos apretándolos en un puño.

Su cabeza estaba llena de incógnitas y cada vez era más difícil no entrar en la conversación que ambas habían prometido dejar hasta el final. ¿Qué harán una vez que tengan que separarse? ¿Se dirán un adiós o intentarán mantener su relación?

Al día siguiente, se concentraron en todo menos en afrontar lo que sentían. Por una parte, si decidían seguir con su confusa relación, esto era nada más un bache en el camino. Pero si elegían terminar con todo o ser simplemente amigas, esto era un hueco que se abría bajo sus pies y las tragaba a un abismo del que no podrían salir. Un hoyo oscuro y enorme que sepultaría toda posibilidad de que, en un futuro, recuperen ese amor sincero e inocente que se tenían.

—Hey —las saludó Andre llegando por las espaldas de su novia—, ¿podemos hablar un segundo? —le preguntó a Tori.

Ella se asombró sintiéndose extraña, desde su pelea convivían casi sin dirigirse la palabra y ambos lo hacían solo por Cat.

Tori volvió la mirada a la pequeña pelirroja, quien parecía saber qué era lo que su novio necesitaba decirle y le sonrió esperando una respuesta positiva. La siguiente mirada fue para Jade, quien no quiso meterse y movió sus cejas diciendo un: Decide tú. Entonces asintió y se dirigió directo al armario del conserje. No quería que cualquier cosa que su antiguo amigo tuviese para decirle quedara en los oídos del resto de sus compañeros que ya la tenían enmarcada en un horrible concepto, o peor aún, que Jade lo escuchara y le sacara las entrañas con un tuvo de papel higiénico.

—Tú dirás —le dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

El moreno respiró hondo y continuó con un: « _lo siento»,_ lleno de pena. Tori no le respondió, no lo sintió sincero aunque podía ser porque ella seguía molesta por lo que le había dicho en su última discusión.

—Cat… —inició el chico.

—Si es por ella que estás aquí, mejor nos vamos. No vale la pena —le respondió la morena girando el picaporte de la puerta, cuando sintió la misma ser empujada por su compañero, volviéndola a cerrar.

—Cat me dijo que en lugar de estarle diciendo a ella lo mucho que lamentaba cómo me comporté con ustedes, se los dijera directamente… Y aquí estoy, no es por ella… Bueno, sí, pero lo que te digo es la verdad, lo siento y fui un idiota al ponerme del lado de Beck.

—Beck es tu amigo, se entiende.

—Tú también lo eras y debí preguntarte cómo se dieron las cosas antes de juzgarte por lo que escuché.

—Andre yo…

Tori quiso confesarle la razón por la cual ella nunca le compartió lo que sentía por Jade, el porqué había decidido viajar a estudiar a Europa sin comentárselo, o por qué pensaba que, una vez que ella se marchara, nada importaría entre ellos, su amistad se perdería y por eso decidió guardárselo.

—Yo…

No podía. Estaba enfadada con él y no le debía una explicación, pero sentía que todo lo que ella pensaba en ese entonces, había cambiado en este último tiempo. Que desde que se enamoró de Jade se había dado cuenta de que, todo lo que una vez dijo, era la excusa más fácil para decir adiós sin culpa, sin dolor. Que si llegaba a perder a sus amigos por la falta de tiempo o la distancia, simplemente estaría probándose a sí misma que lo que creía era verdad y no que mantener su amistad dependía también de ella.

—Cat me contó sobre tu viaje y… me alegra… mucho. Siempre creí que eras una artista increíble y muy ecléctica, con talento.

La morena sonrió al escucharlo.

—Y… —Tori respiró tragándose lo que se moría por decir. Pero ya no podía contenerlo más. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien y, por un segundo, volvió a sentirse segura con él—. Y si te digo que ya no quiero ir.

Su amigo la entendió de inmediato, como si nunca se hubiesen enemistado.

—¿Por Jade?

Tori asintió bajando la mirada hacia el piso, bajando todas sus defensas.

—Estoy seguro de que ella te apoya. Quizá no te lo demuestre, pero Jade es ese tipo de persona que, si te quiere, está ahí para ti.

—Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé —le respondió sin alzar la mirada—. No es cuestión de si ella me apoye o no, es cómo lo hará.

—¿Han hablado de terminar?

—No hay nada que terminar, Andre. Jade y yo no somos novias.

—En papel.

—Eso sería matrimonio y si no somos novias, peor esposas.

—Me refiero a que no lo han dicho oficialmente, pero lo son.

—No lo somos.

—Ajá. Y por eso tú y ella salen con otras personas y no se dicen te amo o caminan juntas de la mano por la calle.

El chico tenía un buen punto.

—Son novias, lo quieran admitir o no.

Tori alzó la cabeza, golpeándola ligeramente contra la pared y perdió su mirada en el techo.

—Si yo me voy… Ninguna relación a distancia dura tanto tiempo.

—No lo puedes saber.

—No, es que… su celos y mi inseguridad. Digo, Jade es genial y no dudo de su compromiso conmigo, pero…

—¿Qué tal si un día te hace lo mismo que le hizo a Beck?

Y sí, el chico había acertado en su conflicto más grande.

—El karma existe, Andre. Qué tal si un día, nuestra relación se deteriora tanto que ella decide que alguien más la puede hacer feliz porque yo estoy lejos, demasiado lejos para poder venir cuando ella lo necesite a darle un abrazo o un beso o…

—Lo que tenía con Beck era distinto.

—¿Y si llegamos a ese punto?

—Si lo hacen, tú tampoco querrás quedarte con ella.

—No, porque yo la amo y eso no va a cambiar.

—¿Y por qué crees que cambiará en ella entonces?

—¡Porque Jade es hermosa, Andre! ¿Entiendes? —le contestó Tori entrando en desesperación—. Jade siempre va a estar rodeada de gente, porque es ella, porque además de ser físicamente una Diosa, es inteligente y talentosa. Ella personifica todo lo que alguien quisiera tener en su vida y, seguramente, una de esas tantas personas podrá darle cosas que yo no, podrá atenderla como yo no, podrá hablar con ella como yo no, podrá reírse con ella o acariciarla ¡como yo no!

—Y ella solo querrá eso contigo.

—¿Hasta cuando?, ¿hasta que se de por vencida porque yo no podré volver para las vacaciones de Navidad o las de verano? Porque estaré al otro lado del mundo y no tendré dinero siempre para comprar un pasaje de 1000 a 1500 dólares cada vez que la extrañe.

Sus miedos se sentían en el aire, mas su amigo no supo exactamente qué decir.

—Cat y yo viajaremos juntos a estudiar en Nueva York —le mencionó sin querer restregarle su felicidad en la cara—. No nos mudaremos juntos al principio, quizá en un año, pero nos iremos los dos.

Tori regresó a verlo y con sinceridad le sonrió.

—Me alegro mucho, hacen una linda pareja.

Sí —afirmó el chico—, Cat es genial.

—Lo es.

—Quizá por eso no puedo ponerme en tus zapatos y lo siento. Sé que para mí sería muy duro no tenerla a mi lado, pero no me imagino perder mi educación si estuviésemos separados y yo tuviera que decidir entre irme o quedarme.

—No es lo mismo. Hay cientos de artistas en este país que son excelentes y exitosos sin haber tenido que viajar al viejo mundo para educarse. Muchos ni siquiera han pasado por la universidad.

—Pero tú sí tienes esa oportunidad.

—Y también tengo a alguien que amo.

—Que estará aquí cuando regreses o irá a buscarte.

—¿Sabes? Todos me dicen que lo mejor que puedo hacer es decidir por mí. Que mi carrera será lo que me de satisfacción que cuando vea atrás a mi vida, veré mis logros y no los de alguien más, que nadie me asegura que mi relación continúe si me quedo.

—Y tienen razón.

—No, porque cuando yo tenga setenta años, si hice mi carrera perdiendo a Jade, siempre me culparé de no haberme quedado. Porque pude adquirir todo el éxito del mundo, pero nunca hay una sola forma de ser exitoso en la vida, pude haberlo logrado de otra manera. Sin embargo, ella sí es única y la perdí por preferir una carrera, una experiencia que pude tener de todas formas.

—¿Y qué harás si te quedas? ¿Estudiarás aquí?

—No tengo idea —respondió Tori y con pesadez suspiró profundo—. Ayer fui a la embajada y dejé mis papeles sin darme cuenta de la ilusión que tuve cuando sellaron mi visa de estudiante. Por un segundo no pensé en Jade y, cuando me di cuenta, toda esa emoción se transformó en un dolor horrible en la boca de mi estómago.

—Eso… es denso —respondió Andre sin saber qué más contestar.

—Me da tanto miedo.

—¿Qué? ¿De querer algo que no incluye a Jade?

—No, tengo miedo de que ella y yo podamos tener estos instantes de felicidad sin la otra y que lleguen a ser tantos, que un día nos preguntemos qué diablos estamos haciendo queriendo mantener una relación a distancia. No va a funcionar.

—Aún tienes un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo. El verano entero —le recordó Andre apartándose de la puerta, la posición ya lo había cansado—. Y, si me necesitas… estoy aquí. Podemos hablarlo todo lo que quieras. Claro, eso es si… si me perdonas.

—Deja de disculparte —le respondió la chica dando una vuelta de 180 grados a la actitud con la que entró a ese armario—, los dos actuamos mal, pero ¿somos amigos, no?

—Sí, espero que sí. Aunque fui un idiota y…

De repente, unos golpes desesperados retumbaron en sus oídos.

—¡Bueno, ¿van a salir?! ¿O tengo que entrar a la fuerza? —preguntó Jade del otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos negaron riéndose.

—¿En serio crees que esos celos van a funcionar a distancia? —le preguntó Tori.

—Quizá, ella podría ir a buscarte seguido justamente por eso.

—¡Ya salgan!

Tori no tuvo más tiempo para continuar con sus pensamientos y abrió rápidamente la puerta, jalando a Jade hacia adentro y empujando suavemente a su amigo para afuera.

—¿Qué haces? Tenemos que estar en cinco minutos en el Caja Negra para la charla con Helen.

—¿No puedo darle un beso a…? —Quizo decir «mi novia»—. ¿…A la chica más linda del mundo?

Jade suspiró con una mueca molesta.

—Ya somos amigos otra vez… Solo amigos —le aseguró la morena.

El gesto duro de la gótica se fue calmando hasta que descruzó sus brazos y abrazó por la cintura.

—Bueno, ¿y el beso que ibas a darme? —le preguntó recibiendo unos cuantos.

Esas dos no llegarían ni a la charla, ni a sus casas para almorzar. No si continuaban así.

Ya en la noche, ambas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para lucir espectaculares para el baile de graduación. Aún así la latina no pudo evitar soltar un mar de lágrimas al verse al espejo.

Seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su amigo y como, exteriorizar sus pensamientos la había llenado de más preguntas y dudas.

Se sentó sobre su cama, llorando con más fuerza y terminó arruinando el maquillaje que su mamá le había ayudado a ponerse.

—Jade y tú estarán bien, amor —le dijo ella entrando a su habitación.

—Mamá… —lloró Tori.

—Shhh… —La mujer intentó calmarla sentándose a su lado y presionando la palma de su mano contra el corazón de la chica, como queriendo evitar que saliera de su pecho—. Todo va a estar bien, hija —insistió—. Van a ir al baile, van a pasar una hermosa noche y van a estar bien.

Holly abrazó a su pequeña, sabiendo que el rímel que rodaba por sus mejillas mancharía su remera permanentemente, pero no le importó. La arrulló hasta que se calmó y volvió a animarla mientras le limpiaba el rostro con un paño con crema.

—¿Prefieres solo pintar tus labios y no ponerte maquillaje en caso de que esto vuelva a suceder?

Tori asintió suspirando. Su madre tomó el pinta labios y la ayudó a ponérselo.

—Te pondré un poco de delineador también —le mencionó marcando apenas sus ojos—. Ahora, déjame cambiarme de camiseta y te encontraré abajo para que tu papá nos tome unas fotos, ¿sí?

La morena comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sin esperar encontrarse con su compañera, más radiante que nunca, dándole una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Wow, Tori! —suspiró Jade al verla llegar al pie de la escalera—. Te ves hermosa —le dijo acercándose.

Cómo no dejar un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla. La latina sonrió tranquilizando sus emociones. Todavía le sorprendida lo fácil que era para ella sentirse cómoda con Jade.

La gótica tomó su mano derecha con delicadeza y miró a David antes de colocarle el corsage color rosa que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido color perla que llevaba puesto.

David asintió, dándole su bendición. No podía dejar de verlas con cierta nostalgia.

—Listo —dijo Jade acomodándolo en su muñeca.

—¿Me queda bien?

—Ay hija, como dijo Jade, te ves hermosa —respondió el hombre acercándose para darle un beso en la frente y se disculpó para ir en búsqueda de su cámara.

—Yo también tengo uno para ti —mencionó Tori y abrió el primer cajón del mueble a su izquierda, sacando una delicada caja con el corsage que le había comprado. De la misma manera lo colocó en su muñeca—. Las flores blancas quedan muy bien con tu vestido negro.

—Me gusta esa combinación.

—El blanco y el negro van de la mano, ¿no crees? —repitió Tori—, como tú y yo.

—Ja ja ja —dijo Jade, entendiendo que ella era la blanca y Tori la negra—. Muy graciosa.

—Lo sé —respondió Tori sacándole la lengua, pero antes de que Jade intentara atraparla con sus labios, David entró nuevamente a la sala.

—Listo, chicas, ya encontré la cámara —anunció y llamó a su esposa para que bajara a ayudarlo.

Después de una corta sesión de fotos, madre hija, padre hija, no-novia hija, no-novia padre de la no-novia, se retiraron para dar un paseo en la elegante limosina que Jade había contratado.

—Geoff —le dijo al chofer, un viejo amigo de la familia—, ¿nos llevarías a la playa?

Por supuesto mi niña, por supuesto.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Hola! No quise entrar en mucho detalle del baile porque siento que ton todas cosas que ya hemos leído en otros fics, además de que algo algo ya Jade le hizo un resumen de la noche.

¿Cómo se sienten con cómo Tori ve las cosas? Yo la entiendo mucho, no sé. Siento que no podría decirle a alguien adiós tanto tiempo por una carrera. Creo que siempre hay otras formas de llegar a las metas de vida y no contemplan sacrificar a personas. Aun así, aquí me ven, apoyando a mi novia que se fue a trabajar en otro país… Cosas de la vida.

La canción de hoy es: _ **Here With Me**_ de _**Dido**_.

 **Driwling** : No conozco la canción, ¿tienes el nombre? Parece buena. Sé que me tardé, perdón la demora. Creo que cuando decides renunciar a cosas en tu vida o te decides por un camino que no incluye a nada más que a ti, pierdes un tanto el miedo, te vuelves hasta descarado y eso es lo que le pasó a Tori en el inicio. No veía consecuencia alguna y, luego, fueron esas acciones las que la regresaron a enfocarse en la vida que tenía y la gente que era parte de ella. Extraño, ¿no? A veces la vida te da realmente la vuelta. Supongo que por eso existe ese refrán de: No escupas al cielo. tengo muchas ideas para el futuro del fic después de completarlo. Y sí, no leíste mal. Quiero terminarlo, pero seguir posteando capítulos a futuro porque tengo muchas ideas después del final que me plantee al inicio. Y esas ideas no pueden quedarse en la nada. Así que lo terminaré y diré este es el fin, pero no se sorprendan de que en un mes o quién sabe, publique un capítulo medio larguito sobre algún acontecimiento en sus vidas. ¡Gracias por la paciencia y espero que tengas una linda noche, suerte!

 **VBJTDEPT** : Debo decir que no me imagino lo que debe doler lo que me cuentas. Lo lamento mucho. Sí, tengo pensado un capítulo de Jade con su padre que nos de un mejor sabor de boca que el que siempre la abandona y eso. Imagino que será en dos capítulos. Muchas gracias por leer y compartir tus vivencias. te mando un abrazo fuerte y espero que tengas una linda noche. ¡Suerte!

 **erivip7** : Eso es verdad, siempre cambiando. Créeme no podría abandonar mis fics. Es extraño, pero uno se enamora de sus historias, al menos a mí me pasa. No podría dejarlos por siempre. Gracias por la paciencia y por las palabras. ¡Que tengas una linda noche y suerte siempre!

 **Meli** : Aquí estuvo. Sabes que si no me lo dices, lo publicaba mañana. ¡Gracias por el ánimo y suerte, una linda noche para ti!

 **Marilinn** : Ja ja ja, bueno, creo que todos somos egoístas de cuando en cuando. ¿Quién no quiere algo para uno mismo? Creo que siempre es bueno, pero malo en casos como el de Tori y Jade. Es más difícil porque ambas tienen que decidir qué es lo mejor para cada una y para la otra, y siempre entrarán en conflicto de te quiero conmigo, pero no puedo negarte lo otro. Siempre es duro, créeme :'(. Que tengas una buena noche, ¡suerte!

A todos los demás, gracias por leer y por sus mensajes, no saben lo lindo que es leerlos. ¡Suerte!


	27. Here With Me pt2

**Here With Me pt.2**

* * *

El cielo se veía limpio, aún algo oscuro. Las luminarias de la ciudad estaban todavía encendidas y se veía claramente las luces de los vehículos cruzar las calles.

Los sonidos a lo lejos eran los normales para una ciudad tan grande. Los motores de los tractores por la avenida interestatal y algunos claxon por aquí y por allá se mezclaban con los cantos de los pájaros que comenzaban a despertar. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba en ese amanecer, era esa lista de canciones suaves y tristes que las acompañaban en ese mirador.

—¿Has visto tantas estrellas juntas antes? —preguntó Tori sintiendo el viento correr por su rostro. El clima era cálido, así mismo la brisa, pero lo más acogedor era estar rodeada de los brazos de Jade con su aliento que golpeaba suavemente contra su cuello.

—¿En Los Ángeles? No —respondió ella—. En el bosque es aún más claro.

—Debimos ponerle más atención al cielo mientras fuimos de campamento.

—Sí, no tienes idea lo hermoso que se ve.

—¿Como tú esta noche? —la halagó la morena.

—¡Nooo! —rió Jade—, quizá como tú.

Tori sonrió sintiendo una extraña calma, absorbió todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó con alivio.

—Gracias por esto, por la noche entera —le dijo apretándola con sus propios brazos—, y por perdonar a Andre.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar ir al baile conmigo. Y con respecto a Andre, no porque hayamos bailado varias canciones anoche, me olvido de lo que dijo.

Tori se quedó en silencio. No quería iniciar una discusión sobre nada en absoluto. El paisaje se veía tan pacífico, tan tranquilo. Quería disfrutarlo así. La noche anterior había sido mágica, incomparable, perfecta. Su chica y ella caminando por la playa descalzas, besándose bajo la luz de la luna para después reír al intentar fallidamente de quitar la arena de sus pies. Geoff tuvo que ir a una tienda cercana a comprar un galón de agua y unas toallas pequeñas para ayudarlas.

Por un breve momento consideraron no ir al baile, les agradaba la idea de ir a un hotel y rentar una habitación para pasar a solas la noche. Pero esto no era algo que no podían dejar para otra ocasión y Jade insistió en que prefería tener el recuerdo de tenerla en sus brazos así, con ese hermoso vestido y peinado, con su rostro tan tierno y limpio, con su sonrisa dulce.

—Vas a empalagarme —le comentó Tori con gracia al escucharla.

—Lo sé, vámonos de una vez, antes de que me muera con diabetes —añadió Jade—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que he cambiado por ti? ¡Dios, mátame!

La distancia de la playa a la escuela era corta, la música se escuchaba a la distancia y al virar la cuadra se veían las luces del gimnasio junto con varios de sus compañeros fumando en la entrada. Cat, Robbie y Andre bailaban en media pista. Beck no apareció, seguía castigado por su padre según les contó Rex. Aunque eso no detuvo al resto de pasar una buena noche. Bailaron, cantaron, hicieron el ridículo con las típicas canciones de los setentas, ochentas y noventas y, cuando la velada parecía terminar, coronaron a la reina y el rey, dos chicos con los cuales casi no habían cruzado palabra durante los cuatro años que fueron a la escuela juntos.

Finalmente, y como si nada hubiese sucedido con su grupo —como si nadie les faltara—, los cinco se tomaron una foto de despedida deseándose lo mejor, sabiendo que en una semana más se volverían a ver en la ceremonia de graduación, les entregarían sus diplomas y terminarían oficialmente con su educación secundaria.

Parecía mentira. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Les parecía ayer que habían sido admitidos y, ahora, se despedían en la puerta del gimnasio, cada uno siguiendo su camino hacia un futuro incierto y lleno de expectativa.

A dos horas del amanecer, Jade miró el reloj mientras Geoff conducía por una ciudad casi desierta en camino a la casa de los Vega, cuando se le ocurrió que esta sería la mejor oportunidad de hacer algo que había querido desde hace tanto tiempo, desde que tuvo la edad para entender que hay pequeñas cosas que solo una pareja puede apreciar.

—Geoff, cambio de planes —le dijo sorprendiendo a la morena también—. Llévanos al mirador de Hollywood Bowl.

Y allí estaban ellas, sentadas la una tras la otra en la capota de la limusina, admirando el más pacífico paisaje.

La ciudad iba despertado aquél sábado, las luces de los edificios permanecían apagadas, lo que puso a Tori a pensar: ¿Cuántas personas seguían durmiendo? ¿Cuántas parejas despertarían juntas pidiendo unos minutos más de calor en brazos de sus seres amados? ¿Cuántas se dirían adiós?

—No puedo creer que no vaya a verte en una semana —mencionó Jade con un suspiro. Al parecer, estaba pensado lo mismo.

—No quiero irme sin ti.

—Y yo quisiera irme contigo, pero…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Tori—, y es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Tú papá te necesita.

Otro silencio las siguió porque, aunque habían acordado no hablar del tema de la separación, la idea de que cada vez tenían menos tiempo juntas, de que ya se habían dicho los respectivos «te amo» y que aún no sabían en qué condición terminaría su relación, las estaba matando lentamente.

Tori miró nuevamente el paisaje con detalle. La línea del horizonte cambiaba a un celeste muy claro degradándose al azul de lo más alto. El sol no tardó nada en salir y pintar el cielo de un amarillo intenso mientras subía. Lo que solo hizo más evidente la realidad. Ahora tenían un día menos, uno más cerca del adiós.

"Te voy a extrañar", pensó Tori luchando con sus lágrimas. Aquella paz que había sentido hace unos minutos se desvaneció en el momento. "Te extrañaré tanto".

—Imagino que los amaneceres en París deben ser aún más hermosos que este —dijo Jade sin saber lo duro que era para Tori tan solo imaginárselo.

La morena entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su quijada temblando y sus respiraciones aceleradas, peleando consigo misma por no romperse allí mismo.

De qué servía que le dijera cosas así. A ella ya no le importaba lo que había planeado hacer de su vida, ya no le emocionaba empezar esta nueva etapa tan lejos, ya no le encontraba sentido al huir buscando libertad. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en estar con ella.

—Vas a tener que tomar cientos de fotos y mandármelas —sugirió Jade, sin darse cuenta aún de la tristeza de quien tenía en sus brazos—. Una cada mañana y una cada noche.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó Tori, recobrando de a poco la calma.

—Tú conoces esta ciudad tanto como yo.

—Pero no me molestaría verte cada noche y cada mañana.

Jade sonrío y tiernamente deposito un beso en su mejilla, apegándose lo que más pudo a su rostro mientras contemplaban la mañana llegar.

—Es un trato, te enviaré fotos mías en Los Ángeles todos los días —le respondió, nuevamente cayendo en un falso silencio, porque las mentes de ambas hacían demasiado ruido con la incertidumbre del futuro.

—Papá va a matarme si no llego a casa en la siguiente media hora.

—En realidad, me matará a mí —respondió Jade, aligerando su abrazo y separándose de a poco—. Fue muy determinante cuando dijo: « _La quiero aquí no más tarde de las tres de la mañana_ » —lo imitó.

—¿Y que haces conmigo en este mirador mirando a Los Ángeles a las seis? —Tori pregunto fingiendo sorpresa. Jade abrió los ojos y cambio completamente su cara apacible por una de terror. Pocas cosas la asustaban, pero David Vega esperándola con un arma cargada en frente de su casa, era una de las más recientes. Tori la observó con seriedad unos segundos, mas no pudo evitar romper en una carcajada que precia no terminar.

—¿Te agrada el gore, no? Porque eso es lo que estas por presenciar. Mis sesos esparcidos por el asfalto de tu cuadra, mi vestido negro lleno de sangre, mis ojos que tanto te gustan, completamente blancos después de mi inminente muerte.

—No exageres, papá sabía que no llegaría a dormir. Se lo aclaré ayer cuando me pregunto a qué hora pensaba volver.

—Eso no importa, si no es a ti a quien van a asesinar.

—Cálmate —insistió Tori, todavía le hacía mucha gracia su expresión. La tomó de la mano, se acercó a darle un beso—, nadie te pondrá un dedo encima más que yo —le susurró antes de topar sus labios.

—No le hace falta toparme. Tiene una 45mm, puede hacerlo de lejos —insistió Jade—, mejor vámonos ya.

—Tranquila, solo me pidió que no llegue más tarde de las 7:30 para no retrasar el viaje.

—¿Así que tenemos una hora y media más? —preguntó abriéndole la puerta de la limusina. Tori asintió—, podríamos ir a desayunar.

—Eso mismo estaba pensando. Qué te parecen unos panqueques. Los de la vuelta del malecón son deliciosos.

—Ohhhhhh, sí.

Jade cerró la puerta del automóvil después de entrar y agradeciéndole al chofer por esperarlas, le pidió que las llevara a su nuevo destino.

Ya en el restaurante, el hambre las invadió y decidieron unirse al festín de todo lo que puedas comer que el local ofrecía los fines de semana. Jade comió ocho, Tori seis además de una enorme taza de café recién hecho.

—Si como un bocado más voy a arrepentirme en el vuelo.

—¿Te mareas con facilidad?

—No tanto, pero esto fue demasiado.

Cuando la camarera regresó con una bandeja llena de una nueva pila de panqueques ambas negaron efusivamente, se dieron unos minutos para recobrar el aliento y esperar a que Geoff terminara su propio desayuno para partir a su destino final.

—Diviértete por las dos, ¿okey? —le pidió Jade al sentir la limusina estacionarse frente a la casa de los Vega—, escríbeme cuando llegues.

Tori le dio un último pico, se despidió de Geoff agradeciéndole y se apresuró a la puerta donde la esperaba su padre con el periódico.

—¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! —le gritó Trina el instante que cruzó la puerta—. No vamos a llegar al aeropuerto si no te bañas ahora mismo y terminas de hacer tu maleta.

Su padre la miró con una sonrisa, ignorando a su hija mayor y, mirando a la calle, saludó a Jade con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

—¿Te divertiste, amor?

Tori contenta, pero sin muchas ganas, asintió y lo abrazó encontrando confort en su pecho durante un instante que casi no duró nada por la insistencia de Trina.

—Tranquila, ya tendrán tiempo de pasar juntas.

—Cada vez menos.

—Ya lo resolverán, vas a ver —le aseguró su padre, dándole un apretón.

—¡Muévete, Tori! —gritó su hermana.

—No sé ni para qué te pedí que vinieras conmigo en lugar de Jade.

—Porque si fueras sola a Nueva York, pasarías metida en el hotel llorando como bebé sin su chupón —le respondió la mayor y continuó con su desayuno—. ¡Apúrate!

—Ve hija, que no quiero ver sangre correr tan temprano en la mañana.

Para cuando la tarde llegó, Jade seguía más que rendida en su cama descansando de la noche anterior. Sabía que tocaría la almohada y caería como roca, por lo que decidió poner la canción más insoportable como tono en su teléfono en caso de que Tori llamara o le enviara un mensaje. De todas formas, al sonar el teléfono ella no despertó. Fue su madre quien tuvo que acercarse después de varios minutos de escuchar a _Gangnam Style_ sonar a todo volumen.

« _Ya llegamos al Nueva York_ », leía el primer mensaje desplegado en la pantalla.

« _Debes estar dormida. Ya llegamos al hotel e hicimos el check-in. Estamos por ir a almorzar aunque todavía estoy repleta por los panqueques_ », decía el segundo.

« _Gracias otra vez por anoche. Eres la mujer más hermosa que hay en el mundo. Te amo_ ».

No era intensión de su madre invadir la privacidad de su hija, pero no pudo evitar leerlos mientras intentaba apagar esa insufrible melodía.

Dejó el aparato sobre el velador y le dio una sostenida mirada a su hija.

—Ay, amor.

Y como suele suceder cuando alguien oculta algo, su mirada se desenfocó, concentrándose en una revista que no tenía cara de ser de esas que su hija leía. La punta de la Torre Eiffel sobresalía de los otros libros que había colocado encima.

La mujer se acercó a la pila de documentos y con cuidado la sacó.

«Étude en France», leía el titular. Era un catálogo de universidades e institutos en Francia. Emma se apuró a pasar las páginas y encontró marcas en todas aquellas que ofrecían la carrera de producción y dirección de cine.

Su corazón cayó de inmediato con un sobresalto. ¿Desde cuándo su hija buscaba la forma de estudiar en Paris?

La respuesta no demoró en llegar. Un papel doblado como una carta cayó de la última hoja con fecha de hace dos semanas atrás.

« _Estimada Jade:_

 _»Nos complace confirmar tu aceptación al programa de intercambio internacional en La Femis, Francia._

 _»La Escuela Nacional de Cine de Francia se alegra de abrirte sus puertas y esperamos toda tu documentación para acelerar los trámites de tu visa e ingreso a la institución al período febrero-agosto del siguiente año._

 _»Te deseamos éxitos y te esperamos con gusto._

 _»Atentamente,  
»Marc Nicolas, director_».

* * *

 **Nota:**

¡Asdfghj!

La canción de hoy es: **_Here with me_** de **_The Killers_**. Sí, dos canciones con el mismo título XD.

Antes de empezar con los reviews de los reviews, chicos, espero no quedarles tan mal esta semana como la anterior, pero si me demoro o algo urgente surge, seguramente retrasaré las actualizaciones. En todo caso, por cualquier novedad, escribiré un comentario en los reviews para informarles y así no piensan que me morí.

 **VBJTDEPT** : ¿Tú crees? Yo no sé. Creo que uno no puede fiarse del destino, porque quizá solo tiene chance de darte una oportunidad y si no la tomas, pues la pierdes. NO siento que todo esté escrito, nosotros movemos el futuro con nuestras decisiones. Pero si te encuentras a alguien, y era el amor de tu vida, no necesariamente va a regresar a ti. El destino no puede hacerlo todo y por todos. Que tengas una linda noche y, como siempre, mucha suerte para ti.

 **Kuroneko** : Tienes muchas teorías, pronto descubriremos si se apegan o no, pero sí, siempre hay tantas respuestas de por qué la gente se comporta de tal y tal forma. Yo creo que hasta cierto punto todas son válidas. Yo debo decir que también tuve una despedida dolorosa con mi abuela. Fui un sábado como siempre, ella casi no hablaba ya, pero en un momento me tomó la mano y me acariciaba como preguntándome por que no había ido más seguido a verla. Yo, la verdad pensé que estaría bien, que todavía no era su hora y no supe ver que ya estaba muy mal. Me fui temprano dejándola con el resto de mi familia porque los sábados me veía las tardes con mi novia hasta la noche y me arrepiento hasta ahora, porque el miércoles falleció de una neumonía que le dio apenas un día atrás. ya no tuve un sábado más para pasar con ella y siempre me arrepiento de haberme ido. Es verdad que me faltó la madre de la no-novia y la no-novia XD. Totalmente despistada. Eso que me cuentas es verdad. Yo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mi novia fue como un: «diablos, me jodí», porque sabes que estás echándote de cabeza a la nada y no tienes idea si va a doler cuando llegues al fondo o flotarás por toda la eternidad. Claro que mientras más caes, mientras no te detengas, más probabilidades hay de que te hagas polvo al estrellarte contra el otro lado del mundo. Yo he pensado mucho en que sería genial que existiera un genio de la botella que te conceda deseos, uno de mis favoritos es volver a mis 14 años, pero con el conocimiento de todo lo que viví hasta hoy. Tomaría tantas decisiones diferentes que seguro tendría otra vida y no es que no me guste la que tengo, pero creo que me sería muy útil no perder tanto el tiempo. Habría salido del closet muy temprano, me habría dejado llevar por mi primer amor, quién sabe, todavía estaríamos juntas, así de mucho la amaba, pero bueno… no sé. sería muy distinto. Los celos a distancia, son inevitables. Yo a veces prefiero no saber cosas, porque, aunque no me considero una persona celosa, siempre tienes la duda ahí de alguien puede darlo algo que yo no y es muy, muy duro. Es quizá lo más complejo de la relación a distancia y nunca se va, por más que confíes en tu pareja, no es una cuestión de dudar, sino de la posibilidad que algo se vuelva muy fuerte y lo otro se debilite lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir. Yo ya había publicado cuando lo dijiste, pero como hasta ese momento solo una lectora se manifestó, decidí ir por su petición. Que tengas una linda noche y semana. Suerte para ti y un abrazo.

 **Driwling** : Yo estaba despierta cuando escribiste el review. Me quedé toda la noche viendo una serie en la tele. Fue gracioso, yo dije lo mismo ¿dormir? XD. Yo sé que querían el baile, pero todavía hay cosas que tienen que venir y no quisiera tener que ser repetitiva en ciertos momentos o emociones, no más de lo necesario porque sería como perder la emoción. en este puse detalles apenas, pero me importaba más la escena de ellas en el mirador, que el baile. Pobre Beck, comido por los lagartos. Gracias por leer y espero que tengas una linda noche. Suerte y cuídate.


	28. Paris

**Paris**

* * *

Emma preparó la mesa del desayuno, esa mañana de domingo, con mucho cuidado. Dos platos con tostadas, dos tazas de café bien cargadas, dos vasos de jugo y dos sobres de azúcar del lado que ocuparía su hija. Pero lo más importante fue el catalogo de universidades con la carta de aceptación justo en el medio.

Jade no pudo ver nada más que aquel detalle cuando bajo a desayunar. Ni siquiera pudo dar un paso desde que se percató de él y se quedó como una estatua en el marco de la puerta.

—Siéntate —le dijo su madre tomando asiento al frente.

Jade no se movió. Emma continuó con su desayuno y, con mucha delicadeza, prosiguió a untar la mantequilla en su pan. Sin regresar a verla repitió:

—Siéntate…, ahora.

La palabra mágica hizo trabajo y la chica dio los pasos suficientes para jalar la silla y acomodarse en ella. No tocó nada en la mesa. Su vista fluctuaba entre la revista y su madre, la carta y su madre, nuevamente la revista y su madre, hasta que Emma le dio un sorbo a su café y le preguntó:

—¿Pensabas contármelo o me avisarías que te encontrabas al otro lado del mundo por medio de una postal?

—¿Cómo te atreves a violar así mi privacidad?

—Antes que nada —dijo Emma muy relajada—, cuida tu tono conmigo, Jade.

—¡Son mis cosas! —reclamó la chica subiendo la voz.

Su madre no tuvo que decir nada, tan solo le dio una mirada muy severa y Jade se volvió a callar cruzándose de brazos.

—Ahora —dijo la mayor regresando a esa sutil acción con la mantequilla—. ¿Pensabas que no me enteraría?

—No, no ibas a hacerlo.

—¿Y quién iba a pagar tu matrícula en la tal…? —preguntó interrumpiéndose para tomar una esquina de la revista y abrirla en la página indicada con un marcador— ¿… La Femis?, si puedo saber.

—Nadie.

—Ah, es gratis.

—No, no es gratis, ¡pero no lo ibas a saber!

—Entonces, ¿ibas a fugarte como en las películas y correr tras Tori en el aeropuerto y para declararle tu amor cuando llegaran a Francia y ahí verías como estudiar y mantenerte?… Espera, de seguro ibas a hacerlo con todo ese amor, ¿no?

—¡Basta, mamá! ¡¿A ti qué te importa?!

—¡Bájame el tono! —exigió la mujer—. Eres mi hija y tengo derecho a saber qué piensas hacer de tu vida.

Jade no quería decir nada, quería marcharse a su habitación y encerrarse el resto del día, pero sabía que su madre le sacaría la puerta como ya lo había hecho una vez después de un berrinche similar y, ahí sí, le tocaría rogarle por meses a que se la devuelva.

—Tu café se va a enfriar —le dijo su madre continuando con su desayuno de lo más tranquila—. ¿Cuándo te aceptaron?

—No funciona así, mamá.

—Eso ya lo sé, tu matrícula sería para el próximo semestre. Pero tomar la decisión de cambiar de Universidad, por una tan lejos, no pasa de la noche a la mañana.

—Que no funciona así y no tomó tiempo que me enviaran esa carta.

—Para que te acepten en UCLA tuviste que enviar tu ensayo en enero y apenas te aceptaron en abril. Fueron cuatro meses de esoera, no vas ni tres con Tori —le recordó su madre.

—Rebuscas mis cosas y ni siquiera las lees bien. Es un programa de intercambio. Lo que quiere decir que…

—Oh, claro. Debes ser estudiante en alguna institución primero, entiendo —la interrumpió la mujer llenándose de curiosidad. Realmente no había notado ese detalle—. Por eso la aceptación es para el siguiente semestre.

—Mhmm —aceptó la chica.

—De todas formas, debías comentármelo.

—Ya no.

—Puedes cumplir dieciocho en siete días, pero los que pagaremos tus estudios aún somos nosotros, tus padres. No te mandas sola.

—¡Para que te iba a contar algo que no va a suceder, mamá! —respondió Jade, volviendo a molestarse. No necesariamente con su madre por descubrirla o interrogarla, sino con la forma en la que todo se había puesto de cabeza.

—Estoy viendo una carta de aceptación en la mesa, Jade. Las cosas están sucediendo.

—¡No, ya no! ¿Y puedes dejarme en paz? ¡No voy a viajar a Paris, ¿okey?! Quédate tranquila.

Emma no entendía por que su hija ponía tanta negativa por algo que, evidentemente, había iniciado ella misma. A menos que haya sido Tori quien la forzó a buscar información.

—¿Tori te pidió que te vayas con ella?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Jade, sacudiendo su cabeza pensando si había escuchado bien.

—Porque, si es así y no quieres ir…

—¡Tori no sabe nada de esto! Y no se te ocurra contárselo, ahora que son tan amigas y planean cosas juntas.

Entendido, esto lo había hecho su hija sola, cosa que seguía confundiéndola. Si ella lo inició y lo consiguió, ¿qué la detenía ahora? ¿Por qué ya no quería ir?

Emma alzó la vista, fijándola en la de su hija que se concentraba en algún punto de la mesa sin sentido. Era demasiado testaruda, difícil de descifrar. Por lo que ella misma tendría que ir forzando de a poco una confesión.

—Ayer, después de leer la carta, averigüé los costos de esta universidad y es 3000 dólares al año más barata que UCLA.

—¡Eso ya lo sé y no importa, mamá! ¡No voy a ir!

—Hija, cálmate —le pidió la mujer y se levantó para tomar la taza de café de su hija para llevarla al microondas a calentarla. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que aparato dio tres pitidos un minuto y medio después, y Emma volvió a colocar la taza sobre la mesa—. Espero que sepas que no vas a levantarte de esta mesa hasta que me cuentes lo que está pasando, así que vamos desde el principio. ¿Desde cuando piensas en viajar a estudiar a Europa?

Su hija suspiró vencida, su madre jamás la dejaría en paz y, antes de provocar otro castigo más, decidió hablar.

El café estaba hirviendo, las pequeñas hilas de vapor subían llevando el olor del grano recién molido hasta su nariz, mezclando ese sentimiento de cotidiana paz con la incertidumbre que sentía por el futuro.

—No lo pienso hace mucho —inició la chica—. Hace poco, Tori y yo tuvimos una estúpida pelea…

—¿Cuando dejaron de hablarse? —interrumpió su madre.

—No se te escapa una, ¿no?

Emma negó con gracia.

—En fin. Después de eso, cuando nos reconciliamos, Tori me dijo algunas cosas…

—Ya veo —dijo su madre con un coqueto alzar de cejas—. Te dijo que te amaba.

—No, no es por eso, mamá.

—Claro que lo es.

—No, lo que pasó es que ese fin de semana, el que te fuiste de viaje, le pedí que me retrate y ella… Mamá no tienes idea de lo talentosa que es.

Emma ya había visto el dibujo y, aunque opinaba que su hija no llevaba suficiente ropa puesta en él, la habilidad de la latina en transmitir un sentimiento especial con su arte, se dejaba apreciar.

—El lunes que siguió hablé con Sikowitz después de clase. Pensé que él podría darme su opinión sobre lo que era mejor para mí, si me recomendaba buscar alguna alternativa allá o definitivamente no. Yo no había decidido nada hasta ese momento, solo quería informarme.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, me pidió que lo espere a la salida de la escuela y me llevó con la directora de la escuela de cine de UCLA, es su amiga.

—¿La persona que te admitió?

—La misma, Teri Schwartz. Ella fue quien me comentó sobre los programas de intercambio con universidades que contaban con el mismo currículum al de UCLA.

—En Francia.

—En muchos países. De hecho me dijo que la mejor era Australia, si lo que quería era viajar y conocer otra cultura.

—¿Le contaste sobre Tori?

—No —respondió Jade ganándose un pequeño reproche de su madre—. ¡No le iba a decir que me iba tras una chica, mamá! Es la directora de la escuela de cine, no una escritora barata de novelas románticas.

—Pues es la verdad.

—¡No! —protestó Jade—. Bueno, sí, pero le dije que tenía ganas de vivir y estudiar en Paris. Es suficiente. No necesita saber que Tori me embrujó o algo.

Emma suspiró pesadamente, dándose por vencida con las negativas de su hija.

—Teri me explicó que los intercambios se realizan después de uno o dos años de carrera y que usualmente se hace un concurso de méritos favoreciendo a los estudiantes más destacados.

—Pero la carta de admisión es para el próximo semestre y tú todavía no entras a la carrera.

—Es porque ella sabe que los estudiantes de Hollywood Arts tenemos un nivel muy alto. Me comentó que todos los que han entrado en la facultad, han sobresalido entre sus compañeros. Que estamos muy adelantados al iniciar la carrera, por lo que si el director de La Femis no tenía problema en aceptarme antes del tiempo requerido, se podía hacer una excepción en mi caso.

—Y eres esa excepción.

—A Marc Nicolas le encantó mi portafolio. Sikowitz que me ayudó a preparar mi reel y su respuesta llegó la semana pasada. Me envió un email lleno de halagos, mamá.

—Me alegra amor —le dijo la mujer al percibir una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su hija. Con la misma rapidez desapareció—. ¿Qué cambió desde ese día a hoy? ¿Por qué ya no quieres ir?

—El día que llegó la carta… fue el día que papá vino a visitarme.

La mujer se imaginó entonces el porqué de la negativa de su hija después de tanto trámite para este intercambio. Sin embargo, quería escucharlo de sus labios.

—No entiendo exactamente cuál es el inconveniente.

—Es… todo, mamá. Todo.

—¿Todo qué, hija? No lo entiendo. ¿Lo dices por papá? Porque ayer me puse a averiguar sobre Paris y lo que necesitarías para viajar…

—¡¿Y tú crees que yo no he pensado en eso?! —la interrumpió alterándose nuevamente—. ¿Crees que no fue lo primero que hice ese día después de llegar a casa de esa reunión con Teri y Sikowitz? ¿Cuánto me costaría pagar renta y la manutención?, porque el primer año de intercambio no puedo aplicar a una beca ni trabajar con visa de estudiante.

—Jade…

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice y es por eso que sé que no voy a poder ir!

—HIja, si quieres ir encontraremos la forma. No se trata de que te des por vencida al primer obstáculo.

—¡No, no puedo! Es una estúpida cantidad de dinero y, aunque papá tenga la concesionaria, ahora mismo tiene demasiados gastos con lo de la operación y el tratamiento, y la escuela de Julian y mi universidad. ¿Cómo voy a pedirle que gaste aún más para irme de romance a Francia con mi no-novia?

—Antes que nada, ese título para Tori no me gusta —aclaró su madre—. Acepten ya que son una pareja. Pídele que sea tu novia y punto. Y segundo, hija, tampoco es una cantidad exhorbitante. Tu papá y yo planeamos tu educación desde que naciste. Hemos ahorrado. Además, el acuerdo de divorcio te protege hasta los veintitrés años o hasta que termines la universidad, lo que pase primero. Él seguirá aportando tu manutención y eso cubre casi toda la cantidad que necesitarás mes a mes.

—¡Papá está enfermo, mamá! ¿Qué tal si…?

Se calló antes de decirlo, porque la verdad era que no quería pensar en eso o, mejor dicho, continuar haciéndolo.

—Jade, lo que está pasando con papá no tiene por qué cambiar tus planes sobre esto. Tu vida tiene que seguir.

—¿Y la de él no?

—Jade…

—¿Qué pasa si papá… si él… qué pasa con Julian? Yo no puedo irme.

Su tono ya no era uno enojado. La tristeza de lo que podía suceder con su familia, apaciguaba todo rastro de ira que podía tener.

—Pensando en lo peor que pueda pasar, tu papá no querría que pauses su vida por él o por tu hermano.

—No podría dejar a Julian solo.

—Él no está solo, tiene a su mamá, a sus tíos, a sus primos, tiene una familia que lo apoya y lo quiere. Además de una hermana mayor que va a estar muy pendiente de él… en Francia.

Jade no terminaba de convencerse. Tenía todo lo que quería en la palma de la mano y la peor de las circunstancias en la otra.

—Yo, no quiero abandonar a Julian como papá me abandonó a mí. No quiero que él siga creciendo sin mí.

—Son cinco años Jade. Cuando regreses tu hermano tendrá apenas diez. Y, mientras tanto, le escribirás y llamarás seguido. Él sabrá que estás ahí.

—No es lo mismo.

—Es suficiente y él, tarde o temprano, va a entender, hija.

—Mamá, yo amo a Tori.

—Lo sé.

—La amo y no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que nos separemos, porque si eso pasa… la voy a perder.

—Ay, bebé —suspiró su madre—. Recuerda preguntarle a papá nuestra historia durante su campamento.

—¿Por qué no me la cuentas tú?

—Porque él la cuenta mucho mejor que yo.

Emma se levantó para retirar la mesa pensando que era definitivo, su hija viajaría a Francia en busca de algo serio con esa chica que tanto le agradaba y cómo imponerse ante ello. Cuando el destino abre una puerta, es mejor aprovechar y cruzar por ella.

—Mamá… yo no quiero poner a papá contra la pared.

—Dudo que él lo vea así.

—Es que casi no hemos hablado durante el último año ¿y ahora llego para pedirle algo tan grande? —se cuestionaba Jade—. No quiero que piense que estoy con él, justo ahora, solo por interés.

—Esto, lo entenderás cuando seas mamá… algún día, a tus cuarenta, no ahora —especificó Emma—, pero cuando eres padre, sabes muy bien cuando un hijo hace algo por interés. Lo puedes ver en el brillo de sus ojos, así que no te preocupes. Papá sabrá que no es así.

—Es que todo tenía que pasar al mismo tiempo.

—Así funciona la vida, hija. Y no hay una respuesta correcta. Tienes que seguir tu corazón y hacer lo que sientas correcto o te será muy difícil vivir con las consecuencias.

—No quiero perder a papá —dijo Jade, cansada de solo pensar—, tampoco quiero perder a Tori. No sé que voy a hacer.

Emma la sintió deprimida y desilusionada. Y aunque ella no creía que Jade debía quedarse en Los Ángeles, cumpliendo el compromiso que sentía con su padre y su hermano, decidió no insistir. El viaje no era el día de mañana y su hija aun tenía ocho meses para analizar la situación.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ya se que me van a decir que les ilusiono y les desilusiono, pero bueno, nada es tan fácil ¿o sí?

La canción de hoy es: **_Paris_** the **_Chainsmokers._**

 **VBJTDEPT** : Ya vamos a ver, porque… ¿puede ser tan fácil? XD. Yo ya casi no me acuerdo de como empecé a shippear. Me acuerdo que veía la serie con mis sobrinas cuando hacíamos pijamadas y siempre amé el Jori, luego en tumblr me encontré gif y referencias al fic en inglés con más reviews y lo amé. Creo que es el mejor Jori que he leído porque está tan bien escrito y las descripciones, todo, la historia, es el mejor. Pero no recuerdo cuando exactamente o cómo pasó. ¡Gracias por el halago! Espero que tengas un fin de semana genial y te mando un abrazo.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Creo que las dos están dispuestas a sacrificar algo por la otra, lo que siempre es bueno, hay la voluntad de más. Ahora les toca decidir quién va a ser la que ceda o quizá Tori se va y ya XD. Bueno, nadie lo sabe. Sí, yo siento que ya se aproximan, aun así, no quiero apurar el final. Que queden os capítulos que tengan que quedar. Gracias por leer y espero que pases un lindo fin de semana. Saludos y suerte.

 **shadowjauregui** : Hey, gracias por el review. Me encanta leerlos. Espero que te esté gustando el fic. Yo amo a The Killers, amo sus videos de música y sus canciones. Quizá mi favorito es… mmm no sé es difícil, quizá Just Another Girl por Dianna Agron. De ahí, de las canciones, creo que Human. Gracias por leer y espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto. Ha sido una semana pesada con obligaciones. Mucha suerte y que tengas un lindo fin de semana.

 **Driwling** : Jajajaja, ¡es que no quería poner el baile! A veces es mejor así, y puedo escribir otros detalles de otros momentos. Y bueno, quién dice que no se muere alguien en este fic XD. Para no perder la costumbre. Me hiciste reír mucho con tu review. Gracias por eso. Siempre es una mala idea llevar a Trina a algún lado. no debería tener permiso de salir de su alcoba. Perdón por la demora y espero que tengas un genial fin de semana. Mucha suerte y saludos.

 **bash07** : Hey, muchas gracias por el review y por el halago, espero que si vaya bien. Te deseo un buen fin de semana y que lo disfrutes. Suerte y saludos.

 **LenyRehim** : Sí, estas dos semanas han sido fatales. Espero este fin de semana, como el pasado subir tres capítulos. Ojalá lo logre, porque entre semana no sé si pueda mucho, estoy con un proyecto grande que tengo que entregar y no me da tiempo. Yo también creo que en este punto Beck ya no pinta en el fic, ni en el grupo. Hizo muchas tonterías. Quizá en unos años se juntan y dicen, fuiste un pelotudo y lo perdonan y ya. Quién sabe, el mundo está loco. Yo coleccionaba ovejas, pero ya tengo tantas que ya no tengo donde ponerlas. Es lo malo de coleccionar cosas que ocupan mucho espacio. Lo del oneshot, tengo varios pensados, pero igual ya me apunto la idea. no estaría nada mal. Te mando fuerza par que sigas recuperándote y espero que tengas un suave y buen fin de semana. Suerte siempre y saludos.

 **Marilinn** : Yo creo que Jade es muy proactiva en ciertas cosas, sobre todo en conseguir lo que quiere o salirse con la suya. Te acuerdas de ese capítulo donde con Robbie van a investigar qué pasa con Cat y la encuentran viviendo en la escuela. Ella es la que llama a los papás de Cat y averigua todo y luego arregla para que su amiga vaya a vivir con su abuela. Creo que cuando ella siente algo por alguien, cuando ama a alguien lo hace todo y le pone todo el empeño. Así que sí, creo que Jade tenía que dar ese paso, no podía solo dejarla ir. Entiendo, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Gracias por esperar, siento mucho demorarme. Espero que tengas un lindo fin de semana y mucha suerte. Saludos.

 **Kuroneko** : Ni me digas. Estuve dos días sin internet esta semana, imposible trabajar así. Es verdad XD, no hubo hotel y "buena noche", pero que ya tienen muchas buenas noches con esos padres tan liberales que las dejan hacer pijamadas entre novias. bueno, digamos que no tienen que preocuparse por un bebé, pero igual son bien liberales. yo viajaba en los veranos a la quinta de mis abuelos en un pueblo cerca de mi ciudad y siempre me encantaba ver las estrellas, en la ciudad se ven muchas en verano, pero el frío mata. Creo que la crisis está por venir cuando Tori regrese, porque ya queda tan poco tiempo y ellas igual no lo van a pasar todo juntas, va a haber un capítulo seguro donde todo es desesperación. Eso es verdad, ninguna habla de lo que planea, veamos como termina eso. Espero que ya tengas mejor internet, que no sé por qué, pero ahora la vida se me hace muy aburrida sin youtube y sin hablar con mis amigos a distancia. Cosas de la vida. Suerte y te deseo un genial fin de semana, suerte y saludos.

 **erivip7** : Yo también me enamoro. A veces veo la serie y digo, Jade no sería así, pero luego veo los cortos con Beck y digo… no, sí que sería XD. Falta muy poco para el viaje y, sin duda, tienen que hablar antes, así que veamos qué pasa. Gracias por el review y por la espera. Suerte siempre y un lindo fin de semana. Saludos.


	29. In My Veins

**In My Veins**

* * *

—No me digas que otra vez van a ir de compras —dijo Jade asombrada mientras hablaba con Tori por teléfono—. A tus papás les va a quedar un agujero enorme en la billetera después de este viaje.

—Oh, no. No compraremos nada, papá ya bloqueó la tarjeta. Pero Trina quiere ir a ver más tiendas y probarse más ropa, aunque no la pueda comprar —explicó la latina, esperando que su hermana terminara de arreglarse en el baño para salir del hotel—. Tú, ¿qué haces? Ya despertó Julz.

Ya era la media mañana y a esa hora era costumbre que el pequeño estuviese saltando y molestando a su hermana mayor, pero a ella se le ocurrió mantenerlo despierto hasta la madrugada con sus juegos y maratón de «verdaderos dibujos animados», así que aún seguía durmiendo.

—No, es un cadáver ahora mismo.

—No te fue mal con mi consejo, ¿no?

—Fue perfecto. Nos divertimos, pero ahora puedo beber mi café sin tener que escuchar: _juguemos, Jade, juguemos, juguemos, juguemos_.

—Pobre Julz, eres cruel.

—No entiendo por qué le dicen Julz a ese pequeño ratón. Su nombre es Julian.

—A él le gusta que le digan Julz.

—A él le gusta que lo meta en un charco de lodo y lo embarre entero. Yo no me confiaría mucho de sus gustos.

—Bueno, es un niño de cinco años, cómo no va a gustarle jugar con lodo.

—A mí no me gustaba, por ejemplo. Era normal.

Tori rió a carcajadas con esta declaración. Normal ella, claro.

—Súper normal, Jade.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! La tierra es sucia y a mí me gusta estar bien limpia.

—Ya veo, eso de convivir con niños pequeños no se te da —volvió a reír la latina.

—No gracias. Esperemos que un día me llegue eso del instinto maternal y ame a mis hijos, sino…

—Sino tendrán a una madre cascarrabias y a… —Tori cortó sus palabras rápidamente fingiendo toser. —Como que sea, seguro te nace el amor cuando sean tus hijos.

Pero por más rápida que haya sido su interrupción, se dejó notar.

—Tendrían a una madre cascarrabias ¿y a quién? —preguntó Jade, retomando el tema.

Tori sintió la molestia en la interrogante. Era obvio que no había logrado nada con su evasión.

—Yo que sé —contestó aún queriendo desestimar la cuestión—, tu esposo… o esposa. ¿Quién sabe?

—No tendré ninguno, no pienso casarme.

La respuesta fue contundente y seca, e iba en contra de lo que Tori imaginaba.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Nunca? —preguntó ella.

—No creo en el matrimonio.

—¿Segura?

—Por supuesto que estoy segura, Tori. Sino no lo diría.

La conversación iba tornándose amarga. Su interacción pasó de ser graciosa y amena a un intercambio rudo de expectativas que se sentían un poco fuera de lugar.

—Creo haberte escuchado decirle a Cat que te casarías de negro, en un mausoleo lleno de cuervos o algo parecido.

—Seguramente fue una conversación superflua. Nada en serio.

—Ya veo —contestó Tori sin querer indisponer más el momento y guardó silencio.

Jade no lo tomó de la mejor manera y no perdió oportunidad de provocarla.

—¿Eso te molesta? —le preguntó.

Tori se sintió atacada y no era para menos. Aquella actitud y entonación en su voz, como si estuviese hablando con su eterna enemiga, la indispuso y escogió sus palabras sabiendo que tocaría un punto débil.

—No tiene por qué molestarme. No es como si tú y yo fuésemos a casarnos, ni siquiera seremos novias.

Tori terminó llevándose el punto en el intercambio de puñales. Aunque ya ninguna estaba disfrutando de la llamada.

—No, tienes razón. No lo seremos y así estamos bien —contestó Jade.

—Exacto. Muy bien.

Quién sabe a quién querían engañar. Ninguna quería aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo por la otra; las dudas, sus emociones a flor de piel por la escasez de tiempo antes del viaje de la morena, el inminente adiós que tendrían que decirse. Todo se acumuló en una torpe pelea por un futuro que no sabían si llegarían a tener.

—Bueno, Trina ya salió del baño. Tengo que irme —le dijo Tori con la clara intención de cortar la llamada.

—Sí, creo que escuché a Julian llamarme o algo.

—Bien, ¿hablamos luego?

—Sí, seguro.

La conversación se terminó ahí, ambas prefirieron colgar antes de escuchar un adiós de la otra, esperando que lo que acababan de conversar hubiese sido un sueño —o mejor dicho, una pesadilla— que podían borrar de sus mentes al despertar. Pero no fue así.

Aquel miércoles fue el último día que hablaron durante la semana y se escribieron muy poco. El último de sus mensajes siendo aquel en que Jade le advertía a Tori que en el bosque había muy poca señal y que hablarían cuando regrese el domingo en la noche o, de preferencia, el lunes.

—Este lugar solía gustarte más —mencionó su padre al sentarse a su lado. Era sábado en la noche y habían pasado un día bastante silencioso juntos, a diferencia de lo mucho que se habían divertido ambos la mayoría de la semana con su hermano menor.

La fogata alumbraba sus rostros y a un círculo muy corto a su alrededor. La noche estaba clara, mas a Jade poco le importaba. Tenía todavía recuerdos muy vívidos de la última vez que había estado en la zona y de las cosas que había hecho con Tori. Todo se sentía tan distante y tan reciente a la vez. Tan extraño y tan familiar.

Charles no quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos durante el día, sin embargo no quería esperar más tiempo para hablar con su hija. Tomó una rama seca cerca del tronco en el que estaba sentado y colocó un malvavisco en la punta entregándoselo a su hija, quien mecánicamente lo tomó en su mano y comenzó a darle vueltas en el fuego. Él tomó otra rama e hizo lo mismo.

Qué fácil era perderse en el sonido de las chispas que brotaban de las llamas, donde el tiempo se detenía dejando de importar.

—La comida estuvo buena, ¿no crees? —preguntó su papá esperando alguna respuesta—. Me agrada saber que todavía recuerdas cómo pescar.

La chica simplemente asintió una vez y volvió a sus pensamientos con un suspiro que no pudo contener.

Su padre entonces esperó mirando su perfil pintado de amarillo por el brillo del fuego. Supo inmediatamente que sería él quien debía iniciar la verdadera conversación. Ir al punto.

—Espero que no hayan discutido por algo demasiado grave.

Jade reaccionó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado ligeramente, sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿Le contaste sobre el intercambio?

Al parecer su madre se lo había contado. La maldijo por un segundo antes de tomar un respiro y contestar sin ánimo.

—Tu ex-esposa no sabe cuando guardarse algo para sí misma.

—Tu mamá y yo tenemos un trato. No ocultarnos nada con respecto a ti.

—Ay, que lindos. Hacen la pareja perfecta… —mencionó ella con total ironía—. Oops, lo siento.

—No quieres hablar de Tori conmigo —concluyó Charles.

—No —contestó Jade sin añadir más.

la chica tomó el malvavisco del fuego, lo pellizcó y, al ver que aún no estaba en su punto, lo devolvió a la llama, mas la tranquilidad que había sentido hace un momento con la acción de desenfocar su vista en la fogata, se había desvanecido.

—Casarse es una estupidez —declaró segundos después bastante molesta. Su frente se frunció de inmediato y su pose se volvió dura.

El cambio de actitud era notable, lo que no facilitaría la conversación que su padre quería tener.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó él, esperando que una respuesta visceral dejara salir todo lo que su hija tenía atorado.

—Porque es irreal y falso.

—¿Lo dices por mamá y por mí?

—Básicamente. Y por los millones de personas que se casan y se divorcian así nada más. Nada dura para siempre. Casarse es estúpido. Enamorarse es estúpido. Es pasajero. Es idiota.

—Entonces tú eres estúpida e idiota —concluyó su papá queriendo provocarla aún más.

—¡Sí, exacto! Soy una estúpida que se enamora de una chica que se va lejos.

—Mamá me comentó que te irás tras ella. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Sabes? No porque mamá te cuente cosas que no le corresponden significa que yo he decidido irme. Es una posibilidad, una muy lejana, casi imposible.

—Porque eres estúpida e idiota.

—Sí, por eso —respondió ella, esperando que esas palabras fuesen las últimas que su padre y ella cruzaran el resto de la noche.

Él, por lo contrario, no dejaría que eso sucediera. Esa noche era la única que tendría con su hija en un buen tiempo o quizá por el resto de su vida. No podía perder la oportunidad de sincerarse y parchar su lastimada relación.

—Cuando yo tenía tu edad, un par de años más joven que tú de hecho, conocí a una chica con una sonrisa… hermosa.

Jade rodó sus ojos al escucharlo. No le importaba. Lo que sea que había ocurrido con Tori durante esa última llamada, iba pesándole más y más, gracias al recuerdo de ambas en ese lugar.

—Uno sabe cuando se enamora por primera vez porque esa persona no deja nunca sus pensamientos. Está ahí cada segundo. Yo sonreía mucho en ese entonces, sonreía cada vez que la veía porque ella me sonreía a mí —continuó Charles su historia—. A veces pensaba que solo lo hacía para mí.

—Aj, suena a una tonta.

Su padre dio una carcajada que la desubicó. Con el carácter que Jade sabía que compartía con él, pensaba que se enojaría de inmediato y allí terminaría la noche.

—Nunca la digas eso a tu madre. No creo que le guste escuchar que su hija piensa que es una tonta por sonreírle a un chico.

Jade regresó a verlo. Su padre de verdad estaba disfrutando de lo que acababa de contarle. La sonrisa marcada en su rostro tal y como ella la recordaba de cuando era niña.

—No sabía que mamá y tú se conocieron a mi edad. Siempre pensé que se hicieron pareja después de la universidad.

—Sí, así fue. Nos pusimos de novios por segunda vez cuando nos reencontramos en la concesionaria para la que trabajaba. Tu mamá fue en busca de su primer automóvil y yo era el ayudante de ventas.

—¿Por qué no me contaron que habían sido novios antes?

—No lo sé. Cosas que das por sentado supongo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, mamá me dijo que te pida que me cuentes su historia —mencionó la chica sin mucha curiosidad.

—Tu mamá nunca supo hacerlo —confesó Charles. Su sonrisa se fue perdiendo al pasar los segundos—. Imagino que le afecta mucho el final.

"Como a todos", pensó Jade.

—La invité a un helado la primera vez que me atreví a hablarle. No éramos compañeros. Nuestra escuela era muy grande, pero siempre nos encontrábamos en el pasillo. Esa vez yo estaba en la playa y ella caminaba con su perro por la orilla. Entonces me acerqué al puesto de helados del malecón y compré dos conos de frutilla. A mamá le encantaba ese sabor, era el único que pedía en el bar de la escuela —comentó su padre—. Me acerqué y la saludé preguntándole si tenía calor. Ella lo aceptó de inmediato y me contestó que sí, que hacía un calor insoportable y le dio una probada. Sin hablar mucho caminamos por un rato viendo el horizonte.

—Suena a película romántica de los ochentas.

—Pudo serlo. Su papá fue por ella antes de que atardezca y me despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla. En ese entonces yo me sentí en el cielo. La chica más linda del mundo dándome un beso a mí —dijo su padre con tanta emoción que a Jade le costó ignorar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando imaginarlos a esa edad—. Unas semanas después, volvimos a hablar. Ella tiró a propósito sus libros en el piso, yo y algunos otros chicos nos acercamos a ayudarla, pero ella solo me agradeció con una sonrisa a mí.

—Te sentiste otra vez en las nubes.

—El amor a esa edad, hija, es magia.

—Sigue siendo estúpido.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Por qué dejaron de ser novios? —preguntó Jade queriendo librarse de la historia. Si todo era tan mágico y lleno de rosas, ¿qué sucedió para que se separaran?

—Mamá y yo iniciamos nuestra relación y fue la época más linda de mi vida, ¿sabes? Durante los siguientes tres años de escuela fuimos la mejor pareja de todas. Pero como a ti ahora, nos llegó el momento de decidir qué hacer con nuestro futuro.

—Entiendo.

—Fue estúpido. Pudimos haber seguido siendo novios a distancia, esperarnos, pero todos nos decían que era una pésima idea. Que el amor a esa edad no es definitivo, que nada dura para siempre —repitió las palabras que su hija había mencionado hace poco—. Es lo trágico de dejarse llevar por lo que los demás sienten que deberías hacer o por sus malas experiencias. Terminas creyendo que tienen la razón y tomas las peores decisiones.

—Por eso terminaste con mamá.

—Ambos acordamos que lo nuestro se terminaría en buenos términos al acabarse el verano. Cosa que no fue fácil. Separarse de alguien que amas causa mucho resentimiento, muchas dudas, mucha… ira.

—Perdieron el contacto.

—Perdimos el gusto de hablarnos —confesó su papá—. Escuchar a alguien que aún amas conocer a gente que potencialmente podría convertirse en su pareja o cosas por el estilo, te desgasta de una manera imposible de sostener. Dejamos de hablar., el tiempo pasó, nos volvimos desconocidos.

—No hablaron por seis años —mencionó Jade haciendo cálculos rápidos de la edad que ella sabía que tenían cuando se casaron.

—Algo así.

—No me digas que se volvieron a ver y fue magia, se enamoraron perdidamente de nuevo.

—No fue tan fácil. Tu mamá tenía novio, yo novia.

—Debe haber sido horrible.

—Durante un tiempo lo fue.

—¿Y cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo se volvieron a enamorar?

—A mí me gusta pensar que nunca nos dejamos de amar. Tuvimos una pausa forzada que no nos correspondía y por eso se nos hizo fácil ver que las personas con las que estábamos, no nos sentaban bien.

—Ni que fueran platos de comida, papá.

Charles rió.

—No, pero así te sientes, pesado, con algo atorado en medio del pecho. Es imposible negar cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela y tu mamá es la mía.

—Hmm —bufó Jade rechazando lo que acababa de escuchar—. Mira como terminaron.

—Supongo que eso también debo contártelo.

—No hace falta.

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Para qué quiero saber por qué dejaste a tu familia y te fuiste a hacer otra?

—No sucedió así.

—Claro que sí, papá. Yo lo viví. Estábamos muy bien y luego me salieron los dos con que ya no se amaban y se divorciarían. No menos de un año después ya estabas con familia nueva.

—Es verdad, pero no pasó así.

—¿Y entonces qué fue? ¿Te diste cuenta de que Susan era tu otra alma gemela?

Las recriminaciones empezaron, mas era algo que Charles esperaba. Lo difícil sería explicarle a su hija la verdad sin alienarla más de lo que ya había hecho durante los últimos años.

—Mamá sacrificó mucho durante los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio. Ella quería volver a Nueva York para trabajar en la firma de sus sueños. Yo había pedido un préstamo para ponerme la concesionaria y eso nos anclaba aquí, al menos por unos años.

—Y tú decidiste por los tres qué era lo mejor, me imagino.

—Puede decirse que sí. Me impuse porque… quién sabe. Supuse que lo mejor para los tres era vivir de la concesionaria, no de la carrera de Emma.

—Que buen hombre _dijo jade con sarcasmo.

—Sin duda. Lo admito. Fue machista y egoísta. Eso fue lo que terminó cansando a mamá y, poco a poco, los dos nos alejamos. Tratamos de que no lo notaras esperando que estuviésemos pasando por un simple bache en la relación y… todo explotó.

Jade no quiso responder a ese argumento. Ella no había notado el cambio en sus padres. La noticia del divorcio le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Mamá me pidió reconsiderar el viaje a Nueva York. Le habían ofrecido un puesto excelente y yo ya estaba en la posición de mudar el negocio, aunque sería volver a comenzar en una nueva ciudad. Le dije que no y discutimos de muy mala manera. Tú no estabas en casa, te habías ido a una fiesta con tus amigas en una de sus casas —le comentó su padre sin escatimar mucho detalle—. Esa noche fui a un bar, bebí demasiado como para volver a casa y… conocí a Susan allí. Ella estaba festejando con unos amigos el trabajo que había conseguido. Comenzamos a conversar. Yo… no pensé demasiado.

—¿Engañaste a mamá? —Fue la pregunta que cayó como un rayo en su mente y no esperó un segundo para hacérsela.

Charles no quiso responder con un sí, pero su compostura lo gritaba.

—Tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos a su departamento.

—No quiero saber —aclaró Jade antes de que su padre le contara más detalles. Se sentía asqueada por lo que escuchaba, traicionada.

—Regresé a casa el siguiente día y hablamos con mamá. Le dije que quería arreglar las cosas. Me sentía tan culpable, tan sucio.

—Lo fuiste… —lo interrumpió Jade—. Nos engañaste a las dos.

—Lo sé, hija. No voy a mentir o a pretender que no lo hice.

—¿Al menos se lo contaste a mamá? ¿Le dijiste que le metiste los cuernos con una cualquiera que conociste en un bar?

—Jade… —Fue lo único que Charles pudo decir. No le gustaba la forma con la que se había expresado de su madrastra, sin embargo entendía que lo había hecho por la furia que sentía en ese momento.

—¡¿Se lo dijiste?!

—No —contestó él—. Intenté corregir lo que nos tenía mal y le prometí encontrar la forma de irnos a Nueva York.

—Eres un ejemplo de ser humano.

—Cometí un error, hija.

—Hiciste una estupidez. Engañaste a la que acabas de decirme era tu alma gemela. ¿No te parece hipócrita? ¡¿No crees que todo lo que tienes para decir ya no vale nada?!

—No soy perfecto. Y sí, fui un estúpido que no supo mantener la cabeza sobre sus hombros. Cometí el peor error de todos y ahora lo estoy pagando.

—¡¿Lo estás pagando?! ¿Crees que tener cáncer es pagar la factura por traicionar a tu familia? ¡Eso es más estúpido todavía!

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—A lo que perdí —dijo, dándole a entender a su hija que se refería a ella y a su madre.

Jade no sabía que pensar. En un instante, lo que pensaba de su padre, se volvió aún más turbio. Pero todavía había algo que no le quedaba claro y era por qué había continuado una relación con su madrastra. ¿Fue suficiente una noche para enamorarse?

—Yo no pensaba decirle nada a tu madre. Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero no quería perderla. Sin embargo, todo cambió unas semanas después, cuando Susan llegó a mi oficina con la prueba de embarazo hecha en un hospital.

Jade decayó con un nombre marcando sus pensamientos: "Julian".

—No podía negar lo que sucedió, ni olvidarlo como quería. No pude mentirle más a Emma y…

—Mamá nunca te perdonó.

—No.

—Pues no te lo mereces.

El ruido de la madera quemándose volvió a acompañarlos por un rato. Ambos procesaban en silencio lo que Charles acababa de confesar. Una verdad que jamás esperó contarle a su hija.

—Dime por qué.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Por qué te casaste con Susan después del divorcio. Si solo fue una aventura de una noche. No necesitabas casarte con ella.

—No todo es tan sencillo.

—Es lo suficiente. Si no amas a alguien no te casas, punto.

—Yo amaba a alguien.

—Genial. Es lindo lo rápido que un hombre se enamora. Solo le toma inspeccionar una vagina.

—¡Jade! —le reclamó su padre. Respiró un par de veces hasta calmarse y continuó—: No seas tan vulgar… Me refiero a tu hermano.

—¡Por Dios, ¿qué tiene que ver?! Bien podías ser su padre a lo lejos, como conmigo.

—No entiendes, hija. Susan es una mujer que viene de una familia increíblemente católica en Boston. Si ella llagaba a decir que estaba embarazada de un hombre que conoció una noche por ahí, la habrían repudiado, no le habrían vuelto a hablar jamás, se habría quedado sola…

—¡¿Y eso a ti qué te importaba?!

—Esto no lo vas a entender, Jade, porque aún no has sido madre…

—¡Aj, tú y mamá con esa mierda de no sabes de lo que hablo porque no tienes hijos!

—Es verdad y un día lo sabrás.

—No, gracias.

—Tú no sabes lo que es tener a una persona diminuta ahí, en frente de ti. No tienes idea de la impotencia y la alegría que sientes al mismo tiempo al saber que esa vida depende completamente de ti, que tú la trajiste al mundo, que es tu deber proveerle de bienestar, de seguridad.

—Pudieron abortar.

—¡Cuida tus palabras, Jade! —advirtió su padre, bordeando en el enojo—. Hablas de tu hermano.

La chica reconoció aquel tono al que prefería no imponerse y se calló, no por eso dejaba de pensar que habría sido la solución más evidente. Claro que sabiendo que Susan era extremadamente religiosa, suponía que no sería una alternativa para ella.

—Dejar sola a Susan significaba desproveer a mi hijo, quien no tenía culpa alguna de mis errores, de una familia y un soporte yo no tenía el derecho de negarle.

—¿Entonces decidiste hacer penitencia viviendo una mentira? ¿Haciéndolo a él parte de tu tortura? Que linda herencia, papá.

—Mi matrimonio con Susan no es un castigo. Fue un ofrecimiento temporal para poder asegurar la complicidad de su familia. Lo terminaríamos en poco tiempo, al menos así Julian tendría su familia.

—¿Y qué haces con ella entonces? han pasado cinco años, casi seis.

—Quizá yo nunca llegue a amar a Susan de la forma que amé a tu madre. Todos los amores son diferentes y, aunque mi esposa no sea el amor de mi vida, es una mujer con muchos atributos. Es una mujer que admiro, que aprendí a amar. Ahora somos una familia, ahora somos felices.

Jade no terminaba de convencerse. Lo que su padre decía le parecía una excusa. Más cuando había dicho hace poco que aún pagaba su error y ahora decía que era feliz. ¿Qué tipo de coherencia era esa?

—Sé que no he sido el mejor padre, Jade —confesó el hombre con una pena que se sentía en su voz—. Me alejé cuando no supe cómo explicarte lo difícil que era para mí no poder estar contigo el cien por ciento de mi tiempo por tener a un hijo que vino sin planearlo, un hijo que me cambió el mundo… y no necesariamente de la mejor manera —admitió con vergüenza—. El principio de la separación fue muy dura. Mamá y yo no hablábamos, no lo suficiente. Yo iba por ti y tú, ya no tenías esa alegría que compartíamos cuando estábamos juntos. Después entraste a la secundaria y todo eran tus amigos, ya no querías verme tan seguido. Yo sentía que te conocía muy poco y pensé, cuando pase esta etapa volveremos a ser los de antes.

—¿Cómo esperabas que eso sucediera? ¿Con magia? —preguntó Jade dejando salir tu enojo y frustración.

—No lo sé. Yo me alejé mucho de mis padres en mi adolescencia, eso cambió cuando crecí. Supongo que pensé… Fui un idiota, lo sé. Y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, ahora más que nunca.

No es que Jade no quisiera, quería aborrecerlo, quería odiarlo, tomar el auto y largarse de allí, pero qué ganaría.

Sabía que su padre estaba siendo sincero por un solo motivo, su enfermedad, y cómo negarse a ella. Las probabilidades de su muerte estaban allí. ¿Quería terminar su relación así? Al menos ahora, él demostraba interés en limpiar el aire que tenían de por medio.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte y sé que no vas a querer escucharme, pero necesito hacerlo.

—Ahora qué —respondió la gótica de mala manera, todavía procesándolo todo.

—Yo… miro a mi vida y sé dos cosas. Fallé… —dijo y se detuvo. Su hija volteó a verlo descubriendo que sus ojos brillaban conteniendo lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer—. Te fallé a ti, a mamá… me fallé a mi mismo —dijo y finalmente cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Papá…

—Yo… —quiso continuar, su quijada le temblaba con fuerza, su sentimiento era sincero—. Si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo… Yo nunca engañaría a mamá, aunque eso signifique…

No lo dijo, pero la idea de que si eso sucedía su hijo no habría nacido, quedó bastante explícita.

—Quizá tenía que pasar. Julián tenía que nacer para atormentarme, era inevitable.

Charles sonrió por un momento. Apreciaba las palabras de su hija, aunque todavía le era difícil admitir que lo cambiaría todo de tener la oportunidad.

—Ve a Europa — le dijo retornando el tema puntual de su extraña relación con Tori—. Si la amas, ve con ella.

Jade tampoco era el tipo de persona de compartir todo con sus padres, mucho menos con él. Sin embargo…

—Hablábamos sobre el futuro el otro día y yo le dije que no quería casarme. Creo que ella se lo tomó muy a pecho, al igual que yo cuando me dijo que estaba bien, ni siquiera éramos novias. Fue estúpido.

—Son muy chicas para pensar en eso.

—No es el punto.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que… no somos nada, papá. No somos novias. Nos queremos…

—Se aman —recalcó él—. Según lo que me contó mamá.

—Sí, pero…

—Tienes la oportunidad de irte sin sacrificar tu carrera, sin poner en el fuego tu futuro. Ve.

—Es mucho dinero.

—No lo es. Cuando mamá y yo nos divorciamos acordamos en que mi nuevo matrimonio no afectaría tu bienestar.

—¿Mamá sabía que te casarías con Susan mientras se divorciaban? —preguntó la chica sorprendida.

—¿Quién crees que fue la que me aconsejó que me casara con Susan? —le aclaró su padre—. Mamá es una mujer muy centrada, a pesar del dolor que le causé. Supongo que entendía que ni tú ni Julian debían pagar por los errores de su padre.

Jade por un segundo pensó en esa mujer que siempre la estaba molestando y presionando, y se preguntó cuánto había sacrificado en su vida. Finalmente nunca se mudaron a Nueva York. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería porque Jade había mostrado demasiado interés en aquella escuela de artes? ¿Porque le rogó por meses que considere inscribirla? ¿Porque le insistió en que esa ciudad era su futuro? Qué injusta había sido la vida para su madre, pensó.

—Yo no puedo pedirles más sacrificios, papá. Mucho menos ahora que tienes tantos gastos por lo de tu tratamiento.

—No hija. Los ahorros de tu educación están protegidos en una cuenta que tu madre custodia y ya hicimos los cálculos necesarios. Podemos ayudarte en Paris y nos alegra y enorgullece mucho que te hayan aceptado. Dicen que es la mejor escuela de cine de Europa.

—Papá…

—Si aún tienes dudas y son por Tori, no lo pienses demasiado. Si sientes que la amas, ve. No pierdas al amor de tu vida como yo lo hice. Nada lo vale, créeme. Nada vale perder a una persona, ninguna carrera, ningún capricho, ninguna meta que no puedas alcanzar de otra forma lo merece.

—¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si ella en esos seis meses que yo tengo que permanecer aquí conoce al verdadero amor de su vida?

—Si eso es lo que sientes, tal vez no la amas.

—La amo —declaró casi sin querer—. Me refiero a que… no siento eso, pero es una posibilidad.

—Hay una posibilidad de que el mundo se acabe mañana, es remota, pero existe. ¿Te echas a morir entonces o vives lo que más puedas hoy?

—No empieces a filosofar, papá. No te queda el traje de hippie.

El hombre rió nuevamente. Jade lo acompañó sonriendo unos segundos.

—Ve —insistió Charles—. Es lo único que puedo aconsejarte. Ve a Paris, ve con Tori. Además, si las cosas no van bien, es un intercambio, puedes volver.

Esa era una verdad irrefutable. Tenía todos los ángulos cubiertos. Aquella verdad que nunca supo, hacía que las palabras de su madre tomaran más sentido. Su hermano no estaba solo, tenía una familia, algo que su padre le supo dar al principio por obligación, ahora por el amor que sentía por ellos. Aun así, era algo seguro, no tenía que sentirse responsable por el pequeño. El dinero estaba ahí, el sacrificio de sus padres por su bienestar. Nadie le ponía un pero. Sin embargo, algo continuaba atorado en su pecho. Tori la amaba, pero ¿la veía como parte de su futuro?, ¿o se había convencido ya de que todo terminaría al irse y que no daría un paso atrás en su decisión?

Esa noche, padre e hija, hablaron un poco más. Digamos que se pusieron al tanto de sus gustos en el cine descubriendo que eran demasiado similares como para no aprovecharlos cuando regresaran a la ciudad y pasar una tarde haciendo maratón de películas de suspenso. El domingo excursionaron por el bosque con cuidado de que su padre no se agotara en la caminata, almorzaron algo simple y conversaron un poco más recordando los tiempos de su infancia.

El final de la tarde Jade entendió que ir a ese campamento había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho con respecto a su padre. Finalmente habían resuelto muchos pendientes y se habían propuesto continuar una relación más cercana. Al iniciar la noche regresaron a Los Ángeles despacio por la carretera oscura.

—Escríbele tú —le dijo su padre percatándose de la enésima vez que su hija prendía la pantalla de su celular en espera de un mensaje que no había llegado durante todo el día. La verdad es que se sentía decepcionada, esperaba sin falta que la latina se hiciera presente, al menos con un saludo, lo que únicamente le provocó más dudas sobre la chica por quien planeaba cambiar su futuro.

—Solo escribe un hola —insistió Charles—. Te va a contestar.

Ella desestimó la sugerencia. Ya hablaría con ella al día siguiente. Quizá era mejor pasar la noche consultando la situación con la almohada.

—Saluda a mamá por mí y trata de descansar —le dijo su padre al despedirse dejándola en la puerta de su casa. Jade asintió bajándose del auto con completo desgano. Miró una última vez su teléfono antes de entrar y lo apagó al confirmar la pantalla limpia de mensajes.

Eran las once de la noche, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y a lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de algún programa de televisión.

Subió con suavidad las escaleras, evitando despertar a su madre que claramente se había quedado dormida con alguna película y cruzó el oscuro pasillo. Las maderas sonaban con los pasos que daba por lo que decidió quitarse las botas antes de continuar.

Al llegar al fondo, empujó la puerta y la sostuvo para cerrarla al entrar a su alcoba. Conocía el espacio de memoria por lo que no le fue difícil encontrar el switch de la luz en plena oscuridad. Cerró la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y encendió la luz a media potencia.

—¿Qué diablos? —susurró al ver su techo cubierto de globos negros, blancos y rojos. No había un solo espacio sin ellos. Su vista cayó rápidamente sobre su cama y allí estaba ella.

Tori se había dormido sobre las cobijas, cubierta únicamente con su chaqueta de jean.

Lucía tan dulce, tan cansada y debía estarlo. Su vuelo había aterrizado en la ciudad apenas un par de horas antes.

Jade la observó por varios segundos y se quitó la ropa rápidamente para colocarse una remera de pijama, quedándose en su ropa interior. Con cuidado se recostó a un lado de la latina analizándola un instante antes de acariciarle le mejilla acomodando una hila de cabellos detrás de su oreja.

—Tor —susurró—. Bebé.

—Hmm — suspiró la latina abriendo apenas los ojos—. Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró.

Jade no podía contener lo cálido que se sintió escucharla en ese estado. Como si hubiese esperado el día entero solo para decirlo y morir sobre esa cama.

—Te amo —le dijo Jade besándola rápidamente en los labios.

Volvió a levantarse y dio la vuelta para ayudar a su chica a quitarse las botas y los pantalones, le quitó la chaqueta de encima y volvió a meterse a su lado de la cama, cobijándose con ella.

—Te amo, cascarrabias.

Jade no lo mencionó, pero el pensamiento más puro llegó a ella en ese momento.

"Si un día me caso, solo sería contigo".

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ay, que largo se me hizo escribir este capítulo. Espero que no haya sido cansón para ustedes.

La canción de hoy es: **_In My Veins_** de **_Andrew Belle_**.

 **Driwling** : Jajaja, yo nunca espero que mis fics sean drama completo. hay que tener un poco de comedia en la vida o nos morimos. Si, creo que su mamá ya se cansó de la relación no relación y está: "ya, en mis tiempos, no habían esas cosas", XD. Creo que voy a decepcionarte con este final entonces. No espero que sea… trágico. No tan trágico XD. no hay tanta maldad en mi alma, o quién sabe. Pero bueno ya veremos. Suerte y gracias por el review. un lindo día para ti.

 **Guest** : Que lindo pensamiento ese. Gracias por pasármelo. Gracias también por los buenos deseos, espero que estés bien también y que tengas un lindo día. Suerte siempre.

 **shadowjauregui** : en eso concuerdo. Las mamás siempre saben a uno despertarlo y sarandearlo de ser necesario. me encanta la canción también. Era imposible que no esté en el fic. Hay otra que también está fichadísima, pero creo que la pondré para el capítulo final. No sé. un lindo día para ti y mucha suerte.

 **Dios17** : Un capítulo de su madre y uno de su padre. Pobre Tori, la tenemos abandonada. Yo amo esta canción y desde que inicié el fic la tenía fichada. Así que dije, ya, la pongo. gracias por el review y suerte siempre. Que tengas un lindo día.

 **Marilinn** : Creo que la mamá de Jade es muy como mi mamá jajaja. uno se inspira. Es como si las mamá tuviera un décimo sentido de súper mamá al rescate. Espero no demorar tanto con las actualizaciones, aunque los proyectos me están matando y tengo que darles más atención. En todo caso, espero que tengas un lindo día y suerte, como siempre.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Perdón por la demora. Este fin de semana quería publicar tres y nada. Mucho me costó este capítulo, pero bueno. Veamos como nos va. Eso es tan verdad. A veces creemos que tomamos la decisión correcta y no. Es un lío la vida XD. Mucha suerte y que tengas un día genial.

 **nilra89** : Oh, gracias. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando y gracias por el review. Siempre me da emoción leerlos. Pronto, pronto. Aunque creo que todos tenemos claro qué es lo que va a decidir. Mucha suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Kuroneko** : Hay pocas películas que haya visto en Paris. Es más, ahora mismo no me puedo acordar de alguna. Que falta de cultura cinematográfica. Suele suceder. Creo que a los padres les interesa más saber que es lo que pasa con sus hijos que su privacidad. Hasta cierto punto concuerdo y en otro no. Creo que es importante que los padres estén al tanto de amigos, de cosas que sientan que sus hijos les ocultan y que podrían afectarles. En caso del closet, yo pasé mucho tiempo en uno y creo que en este punto, habría preferido que me cuestionaran y salir antes que lo que esperé que fue absurdo. Pero bueno, veamos lo positivo, tengo su apoyo que es lo importante. Ay, cuando me dicen que esperan algo en el fic siento que se llenan de expectativas que no voy a poder cumplir XD. Sabes que creo que el capítulo de crisis será después, pero no spoileo nada. Tengo muy claro uno pero no creo que ocurra dentro del tiempo del fic. Espero que estés bien y que tengas un lindo día mañana. Suerte en los estudios y una buena noche.

 **erivip7** : Lo es. Siempre hay que ver las oportunidades en todo digo yo. Aunque ahora mismo estoy terminando este capítulo en lugar de terminar mi proyecto pendiente. Está bien. Publico y me voy a terminarlo así me amanezca. Gracias por escribir y que tengas un buen día mañana, mucha suerte.


	30. I Don't Wanna Live Forever

**I Don't Wanna Live Forever**

* * *

Su posición había dejado de ser cómoda. Sus rodillas dobladas completamente, arrodillada sobre la cama con sus piernas semi-abiertas en medio de las de Tori y su pecho inclinado hacia adelante escabullendo su rostro entre ese cuello y hombro morenos.

Sus embestidas aún eran suaves y pausadas, a pesar de que el nivel de excitación era alto. Ambas respiraban con mucha dificultad intentando hacer el menor ruido posible esa noche en casa de la gótica.

Hace días, casi semanas, que no habían estado juntas debido a que Jade se había mudado temporalmente a la casa de su padre. Había prometido cuidarlo durante el final de su tratamiento, por lo que esa cita tan íntima ya les hacía falta.

Los brazos de Tori permanecían extendidos sobre su cabeza encima de la almohada, abriendo su pecho lo más posible. Los de Jade siguieron el mismo curso hasta que sus manos tocaron las de la latina y, con mucha delicadeza, entrelazó sus dedos, apretándolos apenas.

Jade continuó con sus movimientos. El calor irradiaba de sus cuerpos. Sus gemidos atorados en suspiros se dejaban escuchar de cuando en cuando, pero ya no podía más, sentía que era el momento de acomodarse mejor y acelerar su ritmo.

Quizo soltar el agarre de sus dedos para enderezarse, mas Tori no se lo permitió. Las manos de la latina la apretaban con fuerza, su respiración era cada vez más agitada y su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse. Jade volvió a intentarlo, pero no lo logró. Giró su cabeza con intensión de preguntarle si estaba bien y fue cuando sintió la humedad en las mejillas de su compañera. Tori estaba llorando.

—¿Duele? —preguntó sin entender lo que sucedía.

Tori negó sutilmente terminando con un « _no»_ casi inaudible. Jade continuó el movimiento, pero no pasaron más de unos segundos hasta que más lágrimas dejaron en claro que algo andaba mal y, pausadamente, se detuvo.

—Te estoy haciendo daño —supuso.

—No, no pares. —Tori quiso convencerla. Sabía que tener aquel juguete de color violeta adentro, sin hacer nada, estaría incomodando demasiado a Jade.

—No voy a seguir si te estoy lastimando —le aclaró ella con ternura—. ¿Qué pasa, bebe?

Para la morena era difícil explicar lo que estaba sintiendo y se comió los labios en un intento de callar que terminó en más llanto. Pero ¿qué pasaba? Nunca había sucedido algo así entre ellas, no mientras tenían relaciones. Jade entendió que no podía continuar y se vio obligada a separarse de inmediato, se removió con cuidado el juguete tirándolo sobre el piso y se acomodó a un lado de su compañera.

—Debiste terminar —susurró Tori con la voz cortada.

—Absolutamente no. ¿Qué pasa?

Tori miró al techo sin poder verlo en realidad. La oscuridad que las rodeaba se sentía inmensa y ella insegura, porque lo que corría libre por su cabeza no era un tema que quisiera discutir. Sin embargo, ese silencio no hacía más que llenar a la gótica de preocupación. Tori no era el tipo de chica que lloraba sin un motivo de peso.

—Ven aquí —le pidió. Tori tomó un respiro profundo y, armándose de valor, giró para enfrentarla.

Sintiendo esa cercanía, Jade la acarició desde su cintura, recorriendo su piel hasta su espalda, donde se quedó con un suave vaivén. En este punto de su relación, ambas se conocían muy bien físicamente y las muestras de cariño, las caricias, los abrazos y los besos eran constantes, más en situaciones como esta.

—No pasa nada —insistió la morena.

—Tori, estás llorando.

—No.

Jade subió suavemente su mano acariciando el brazo de su contraparte, pasando por su hombro y, con una caricia, limpió su mejilla.

—Lo estás —le respondió tras confirmarlo—. ¿Te lastimé?

—No, no es nada, en serio.

—¿Cómo no va a serlo? —preguntó Jade.

Tori se veía cada vez más entre la espada y la pared, pero no tenía intensión de hablar. Había cometido un error al dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Era algo que sabía que podía suceder antes de que iniciara el juego previo y por eso pensó mucho en si quería terminar la noche en la cama de Jade. Pero no pudo evitar aceptar tras la insistencia de la gótica, tan solo una leve súplica era suficiente para que ella le dijera que sí.

—Tan solo estoy sensible. No me hagas caso. Estoy bien.

—¿Por qué estás sensible?

—Por lo mismo de cada mes, no es nada —respondió la latina, esperando que esa respuesta fuese suficiente.

—Faltan un par de días para eso.

—Exactamente, estoy en mis días previos y todo me afecta, nada más.

La excusa que Tori encontró era buena, Jade no podía contradecirla. Siendo también mujer, sabía la montaña rusa de emociones que las hormonas podían traer. No obstante, esto se sentía diferente. Tori se negaba a decirle lo que le sucedía y su preocupación creció.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo —repitió la latina, volviendo a suspirar involuntariamente.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, estoy segura.

Jade no quiso presionarla aunque esa voz entrecortada no parecía muy convencida. Se acercó para besar sus labios, acomodó su brazo rodeándola por la cintura y terminó con un tierno roce de narices. Ya hablarían con calma en la mañana.

—Voy a creerte, aunque no me dejas muy tranquila —dijo Jade antes de volver a darle un corto beso y se acomodó en la almohada—. Trata de descansar, ¿sí?

—Tú también —le contestó Tori cerrando los ojos. Lo mejor sería intentar dormir y dejar sus pensamientos en pausa.

No obstante, horas después, Jade despertó con el peso de Tori sobre su pecho. Al principio, no se percató de sus sollozos. Abrió sus ojos de a poco, ya era la madrugada, pero aún permanecía oscuro. Notó con claridad el piar de los pájaros afuera de su ventana y las caricias que la morena hacía con sus dedos sobre su estómago.

"Vainilla y flores", pensó inhalando el aroma del cabello de su compañera. Era agradable y la hacía tener ganas de volver a sus sueños, mas otro suspiro, acompañado de unas gotas saladas que cayeron sobre su piel desnuda, se lo impidieron.

Entonces la escuchó. El llanto era casi silente, muy contenido y lleno de cortos suspiros que declaraban la pena que la latina estaba sintiendo.

Antes de preguntar qué sucedía, Jade acercó sus labios hacia ese cabello y la besó un par de veces. La sorpresa de saber que no era la única persona consciente en ese momento, hizo que Tori detuviera el movimiento de su mano, congelándose al instante. Había hecho lo posible por no despertarla y mantenerse en silencio, pero era evidente que no lo había conseguido.

No tardó nada para sentir la incomodidad que la gótica tenía por la posición en la que se encontraban y se separó lo suficiente para que su compañera pudiera acomodarse frente a ella. Giró a su lado y esperó que no hubiese notado su llanto.

—Sigues llorando —confirmó Jade lo contrario—. Algo no está bien.

Tori evitó hablar. La habitación permanecía oscura, tanto que apenas podían ver el contorno de sus cuerpos.

—Por favor, dime qué es lo que pasa, te voy a escuchar sin protestar, lo prometo.

Tori negó y aunque Jade no podía verla, sintió el movimiento.

—Es grave —asumió ella. Pronto su mano encontró el rostro triste de la morena y la acomodó justo entre su cabello y su oreja, peinándola suavemente con sus dedos.

—No es nada —susurró la latina.

—Si no lo fuera, no estarías llorando. Y esto no es solo por _Andrés_.

Nuevamente las acompañó el silencio. Tori se negaba a hablar y, en efecto, eran días muy sensibles, pero Jade tenía razón. No lloraba sin motivo, solo que, estando así, prefería no iniciar una conversación que temía se saliera de su control.

—Tori, solo dilo. ¿No nos hemos metido ya en muchos problemas por callarnos las cosas?

—Por favor, hoy no. No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

—Pero algo te pasa.

—No.

—Tori, una persona no llora porque sí. Tú menos.

—Hoy no, Jade, por favor.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo?

—No esta noche.

—¿Es por tu viaje? —insistió Jade—. Porque si es así, todavía tenemos tres semanas para pensar en lo que queremos hacer y estar tranquilas.

—Jade…

—Tori, dime qué pasa.

Tal parecía que no lograría convencerla. Pensó que debió haberse ido a casa después de la cena de la noche anterior, sin aceptar quedarse con ella y se reprochó por no encontrar la fuerza para fingir que todo estaba bien, como lo había hecho durante ese último mes.

—Sé que es difícil expresar las cosas que nos molestan —dijo Jade—, pero estoy aquí contigo…

—Ese es precisamente el problema, no lo estás —la interrumpió Tori, iniciando la inevitable charla. Jade frunció el ceño sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó.

—No quiero hablar de esto, ya te lo dije.

—¿Por qué dices que no estoy contigo?

Tori no pronunció una palabra. Jade se dio cuenta de la indisposición que la latina sentía, pero no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que tendría que sacarle las palabras con cuchara y de nada serviría que se enoje, así que tomó un respiro llenándose de paciencia, y volvió a preguntar:

—Por favor, dime qué pasa, bebé.

Durante los segundos que le tomó a Tori reanudar la conversación, Jade esperó imaginándose de todo, menos lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar. Sus alientos se concentraban en medio de sus rostros y Tori sintió otro golpe en su pecho. Ese calor era tan familiar, tan natural y tan suyo, tan íntimo, lo que la hacía sentirse aún peor.

—No lo haces fácil, ¿sabes?

—¿Que cosa?

—Todo.

—Podrías empezar por el principio, así sabría a que te refieres con todo.

—El problema es que… no sé a dónde vamos, Jade. ¿A dónde va esto que tenemos?

—¿Te refieres a nuestra relación?

—Me refiero a ¿cuál es el punto?

—¿El punto de qué?

—De nosotras, de amarnos, de tenernos la una a la otra, de dormir desnudas, de… de todo.

Jade no supo qué responder y evitó hacerlo sin analizar cada palabra que su contraparte decía.

Tori se refería al objetivo de estar juntas y Jade supuso que su estado de ánimo se debía a la inminente separación que estaba por venir. Ella aún no le había comentado nada sobre su viaje, aunque la posibilidad de hacerlo realidad era cada vez más certero. Sus padres la apoyaban y tenía el dinero que necesitaba. Lo único que le impedía compartir la noticia con la latina era que aún no tenía la aprobación oficial de la facultad de UCLA y sin eso no podía iniciar los trámites de la visa de estudiante. De surgir cualquier problema en el papeleo no podría ir y se negaba a prometerle algo que no sabía si sería capaz de cumplir.

Otra respiración profunda siguió al silencio que las acompañaba.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Tori—. He intentado que no me afecte, no tomármelo a pecho y convencerme de que todo está bien. Pero me mata saber que, hagamos lo que hagamos, no vamos a ningún lugar.

—Tu viaje no tiene por qué ser el final. Podemos buscar la forma de continuar lo que tenemos y…

Tori negó. Al parecer, no se daba a entender. La acción dejó a la gótica más confundida que en un inicio.

—Esto va más allá de mi viaje.

—Sigo sin entender —confesó Jade.

—Dime qué somos —le pidió Tori.

El tono que había usado era duro y demandante, lo que hizo que la gótica sintiera de repente su garganta muy seca y la necesidad de tragar, de tomar un vaso de agua y limpiar su voz. La petición la puso nerviosa.

—No tenemos un título, pero quisiera pensar que somos mucho más que amigas.

—Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigas.

—Lo sé, por eso somos más que eso. Algo así como el equivalente a novias. Diría yo.

—¿Y por qué no somos novias y ya?

Jade volvió a sentirse confundida y un poco más inquieta.

—¿Es porque yo dije desde un inicio que no quería una relación?, ¿porque tenía una fecha de partida y eso le ponía un punto final a cualquier cosa que sucediera? ¿Es por eso?

—En parte —respondió Jade sin más.

—¿Y por qué has continuado conmigo si sabes que se va a terminar en unas semanas?

—Porque te amo.

—¿Y es eso suficiente?

Las preguntas que Tori hacía no venían de su curiosidad y es algo que Jade notó desde un inicio. Parecía que cada vez que hacía una, dejaba implícito algo que ella misma sentía. Tori no entendía por que continuaban esa relación si no eran nada y el amor que sentía no era suficiente. Lo que hizo a Jade sentirse extraña y aún más confundida.

—¿Crees que el amor no puede a aguantar la distancia o el tiempo? —le preguntó Jade queriendo esclarecer un poco el panorama.

—Creo que para hacerlo, no debe haber una fecha de expiración.

Tori no ayudaba en nada con sus respuestas cortas. ¿Qué diablos era lo que le estaba pasando y por qué tanto drama en explicarlo?

Jade evitó mencionar palabra alguna hasta poder atar los cabos que su compañera iba dejando, lo cual no era fácil, pero hacía su mejor intento.

Tori la amaba, eso estaba claro. Tori estaba triste, pero ¿por qué? Era evidente que le molestaba hacer tanto esfuerzo en una relación que no tenía un título y en la cual el final era inminente. Lo que ella no sabía era que su partida no era realmente una _fecha de expiración,_ si Jade viajaba a Paris al siguiente semestre, sería nada más una pausa. Entonces concluyó que habían dos cosas que tenía que decidir en los próximos segundos: si era una buena idea contarle sobre el intercambio y pedirle de una vez que fuera su novia. No obstante, demoró mucho en responder y Tori tomó la posta.

—Jade, siento que estamos alargando una ruptura que va a doler más con el tiempo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese tono fatalista que enunciaba un final programado, lo cual, para Jade, no tenía que ser necesariamente así.

—¿Crees que estamos alargándola? Pensé que habíamos acordado disfrutar todo el tiempo posible juntas hasta la última semana y aún falta un mes para tu viaje.

—Me refiero a largo plazo. No creo que sea sano continuar lo que sea que tenemos.

—Perdón, pero ¿me estás proponiendo que terminemos ahora mismo, porque de aquí a tres semanas te va a doler más decir adiós?

—No, y por eso mismo es que no quería hablarlo hoy.

—Entonces, ¿estabas guardando esta telaraña de ideas para soltármelas antes de subirte al avión?

—Jade, no lo entiendes. Esto no se trata de mi viaje o de si quiero o no tener un noviazgo a distancia contigo. Sí, creo que una relación puede aguantar el tiempo y la distancia. Pero tiene que tener sentido, tiene que haber una meta.

Esa última palabra cambiaba mucho el discurso. Finalmente Jade se vio iluminada por algo que sintió le caía como un puñal directo en el pecho.

—Dime que esto no se trata de la pelea sobre el matrimonio. Por favor, dime que no —suplicó Jade. La idea de que fuera así, le llegó como una revelación.

—Es que no hay punto, Jade. ¿Entiendes? No vamos a ningún lugar, sea lo que sea que hagamos.

—Tenemos dieciocho años. ¿En serio esperas que a esta edad decidamos nuestra vida entera?

—No espero nada. Ese es el punto. No espero que me saques un anillo bajo la almohada y me pidas que me case contigo ahora mismo. Pero fuiste muy clara cuando dijiste que no crees en el matrimonio y que no vas a casarte, que no vas a cambiar de opinión. Lo que quiere decir que yo nunca podré esperar nada de ti. Seguiremos así hasta que nuestra relación se enfríe, lo que a distancia es muy fácil, ¿y después qué? ¿Nos decimos adiós en un email?

—Estás mezclando dos cosas que no tienen nada que ver. Tú y yo podemos ser novias y tener una relación a distancia, podemos porque nos amamos y vamos a hacer lo posible por estar juntas.

—Yo me voy por cinco años, Jade. Tal vez ni siquiera regrese por las vacaciones o la navidad. Son cinco años de luchar contra todo, contra la inseguridad, la soledad, los celos, el tiempo, las ocupaciones, contra todo.

—Pero podemos hacerlo…

—Yo… no lo sé —contestó Tori y la firmeza que había tenido durante los últimos minutos, desapareció en un suspiro entrecortado que volvía con un llanto que evitó no soltar—. Pensé tanto en esto, tanto, no tienes idea. Hasta les dije a mis padres que ya no quería viajar.

—Tori…

—Lo aceptaron, me dijeron que estaban seguros de que algo así sucedería por cómo me veían contigo y lo único que me pidieron era relajarme en Nueva York, que me apoyarían en lo que yo decidiera. Pera pasé todo el tiempo pensando en la pelea que tuvimos y, cuando regresé, lo único que quería era verte porque, me era imposible entender el porqué hacemos lo que hacemos, por qué seguimos esta relación, por qué estoy esperanzándome en ella, cuando no hay una meta a la cual llegar, hay solo un abismo, un final.

Finalmente el panorama se esclarecía por completo. Tori sentía que aún así tuvieran una relación, ese pequeño título no era suficiente compromiso para tanto sacrificio. La fecha de expiración no era su viaje, era el fin de su relación.

—Yo no creo que el compromiso esté atado a la firma de un papel.

—No se trata de eso.

—¡¿Entonces, de qué?! —preguntó Jade, empezaba a frustrarse con la discusión.

—Se trata de que, así como tú has visto cómo un error destruyó la relación de tus padres, yo he visto como los míos han salido de sus bajas juntos. Para mí, el matrimonio no es atar a alguien a algo que se puede tener sin ese papel. Para mí es saber que tienes un compañero en la vida que está contigo. Es prometerle el esfuerzo, el amor y la compañía que se merece. Es saber que, si te necesita, estarás allí, en las buenas y en las malas. Que si se pierde lo ayudarás a encontrarse. Que no importa cuán grande sea el hueco en el que cayeron, saldrán de él juntos…

—Eso es una utopía, no la realidad.

—Por qué, ¿porque cuando yo te falle y me sienta frustrada, cuando no pueda dar mi cien por ciento, cuando tú te canses de verme refunfuñar en las mañanas por no tener un trabajo exitoso como el tuyo y te hartes de no tener a la risueña Tori Vega en tu cama, cuando creas que nada de eso es parte del amor, te irás y seguirás tu vida?

Qué responder a eso. Cuando, aunque no era exactamente lo que ella pensaba del final de un matrimonio, se acercaba lo suficiente.

—Yo creo en todo lo que te dije, creo que si un día estoy tan mal que no pueda levantarme de la cama, quiero tener en mi vida a alguien que no me vea como un estorbo y me deje así nada más, porque el amor cambió como todo cambia en la vida y necesita un empujón. Y sí, quizá el compromiso de una pareja no viene atado a un pedazo de papel, pero que fácil es terminar algo sin uno, qué fácil es agarrar tus maletas e irte, quizá sin siquiera decir adiós.

—Es igual de fácil con uno.

—No lo sería para mí —contestó Tori, su voz cansada de aguantar las lágrimas. Suspiró fuerte sintiéndolas caer y acercó su mano para limpiárselas, pero prefirió llevarla hasta la mejilla de Jade, quien hasta ese momento había ocultado muy bien el hecho de que también estaba llorando—. Creo que el problema no es decidir ser novias o no y tener una relación a distancia hasta que yo regrese. Es saber que tú y yo no esperamos lo mismo de la vida. Que no importa lo que hagamos, no vamos a ningún lado juntas… y, lamentablemente, el amor no es suficiente… No lo es.

Jade quiso decir que sí lo era, pero ya no estaba segura. Si el compromiso era el mismo y, como ella misma decía, era igual de fácil terminar una relación casado o no, qué importancia tenía firmar ese papel que para Tori era tan valioso. Más que hacerlo, porque se negaba tanto a ello y por qué se empecinaba en creer que lo que ella pensaba era lo mejor para su relación en un futuro.

—Quizá, con el tiempo, la s cosas podrían cambiar.

La tristeza en su respuesta era muestra de que no importaba lo que dijera o cómo intentara convencerla de que su compromiso era real. Sabía muy bien en qué no era suficiente para Tori.

—Quizá… Pero siento que nos exponemos a sufrir por un final que está escrito y no creo que pueda pasar la vida esperándolo. Siento que cuando terminemos, sea a un mes de ponernos de novias o en treinta años, será porque yo fallé, porque no pude darte todo lo que necesitabas, porque no logré retenerte conmigo, porque no fui perfecta. Y sé que vivir día a día, queriendo serlo, va a acabar conmigo.

—No es lo que yo siento.

—Lo será. Un día, se sentirá imposible vivir conmigo y cualquier excusa será más conveniente que intentarlo.

—Creo que estás adelantándote a algo que no podemos saber si va a suceder. Además, ¿qué tal si eres tú la que se enamora en Paris y me deja?

—Nadie niega la posibilidad de que las cosas cambien al punto en que ninguna de las dos quiera estar en la relación. Sin embargo, para mí, la forma en la que viviremos nuestra vida, no puede basarse en contar un día menos de relación, un día más cerca del final. Yo no quiero tener una fecha de expiración, no contigo.

—Yo no veo nuestro final, yo no pienso en él —aclaró Jade.

—Y ojalá yo pudiera borrar todas mis dudas y hacer lo mismo…

—Pero no sientes que vayamos por el mismo camino —la interrumpió completando la idea.

—Siento que tú quieres empezar una carrera, pero nunca quieres obtener un título. Yo no quiero extender la mía, quiero graduarme, quiero conseguir mi meta e ir por otra y otra, y otra más. Quiero sentir que todo sacrificio que hice sirvió de algo, que puedo ir en busca de mi felicidad, sin tener que pensar cuánto tiempo más tengo que aguantar la presión de seguir estudiando lo mismo sin avanzar. ¿Me entiendes?

Jade entendía la metáfora, Tori no podía ser más clara. Aún así, se le hacía imposible decir las palabras: _un día me casaré contigo_. La incertidumbre de ese deseo, no nacía de si podría cumplir esa promesa o no, venía del porqué no sentía decirlas, por qué seguía negándose a algo que, en sus propias palabras, no cambiaría nada en cómo ella se sentía por Tori.

Así fue como su mente volvió a la noche cuando regreso del campamento con su padre y, al verla acostada en su cama, tuvo ese pensamiento repentino: " _Si un día me caso, solo sería contigo"._

Cerró sus ojos y sus recuerdos la llevaron al día siguiente, a la ceremonia de graduación. Tori subió al escenario a recibir su título y al tenerlo en sus manos dio una sonrisa triste al público que la aplaudía, en ese momento Jade confundió el gesto con nostalgia por el fin de la escuela, pero ahora se daba cuenta que se trataba de algo más. Tori acababa de lograr algo grande en su vida, algo por lo que había luchado durante tanto tiempo. Se preparaba para ir por la siguiente meta, pero ahí estaba ella, Jade la siguiente por recibir su diploma y Tori no pudo más que mirar hacia abajo. Jade no era parte de ese camino, no pertenecía en él porque no podía darle la seguridad de su presencia.

—Entonces…, ¿este es nuestro final? —preguntó ella casi sin poder concluir la oración.

—Me temo que sí —confirmó la morena de la misma manera—. Por eso no quería hablarlo hoy.

—¿Para tenerme como estúpida por tres semanas más?

—Porque me hubiese gustado saber cuándo sería la última vez que haríamos el amor, porque quisiera haberte dado un beso antes de saber que me odiarías cuando todo termine, porque esperaba recordar nuestros últimos días sin esta pesadez.

—Y ahora es imposible —afirmó la gótica.

Tori lo aceptó con su silencio y volvió a suspirar sin saber qué más acotar.

—Yo… debería irme —dijo esperando unos segundos. Para esto el día había aclarando la habitación. Sus ojos analizaban la perdida mirada de su compañera y entendió que Jade no pondría protesta alguna a su partida.

Tori se levantó y se colocó rápido su ropa, se puso ambas botas y, antes de tomar su mochila, se sentó a un lado de Jade, viendo como sus ojos rojos contenían todavía demasiadas lágrimas.

—Dudo que vuelva a sentir por alguien el amor que siento por ti… y por eso… gracias. Me enseñaste lo increíble que es amar…

Jade cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando la respiración y sosteniendo todas sus palabras dentro de su mente.

—Sé que conseguirás todo lo que te propongas, estoy segura de ello —dijo Tori, pero al ver que Jade no se movía ni un centímetro decidió terminar su monólogo e irse—. Te amo —le dijo al abrir la puerta. Al no escuchar nada de vuelta, la cerró y se apuró a bajas las escaleras para salir a la calle a buscar un taxi que la llevara a casa. Lo único que quería era echarse en su cama a llorar.

Jade escuchó la puerta de calle cerrarse y, solo ahí, abrió los ojos. Su cama estaba vacía, las marcas de la mujer que amaba estaban ahí, formando curvas en las sábanas. Su olor todavía era palpable en el aire y, allí, en la esquina de su velador, aquel colgante en forma de trébol que le había encargado a inicios de su relación. Intacto, mas ahora con el crudo recuerdo de la chica que dejó partir.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Ah, quién quiere matarme!

Falta apenas un capítulo para el final, sin embargo, creo que hay muchos que van a venir después de ese. Digamos que serán como oneshots del futuro.

La canción de hoy es: ** _I Don't Wanna Live Forever_** _de_ ** _ZAYN, Taylor Switf_**. Por cierto, esta canción está en la lista de canciones para el fic desde el inicio. Quería ponerla de capítulo final, así que imagino que se imaginarán cómo era el primer final. Para que sepan, el próximo capítulo es el tercer final distinto que pienso para el fic.

Antes de responderles. No duden en insultarme si quieren en los reviews de este capítulo. Entiendo la frustración que deben sentir y más que algunos de ustedes no van a encontrarle sentido al razonamiento de Tori o al silencio de Jade sobre sus planes. Así que lancen los huevos, aguanto todo XD.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Seguro ahora quieres matarme XD. Bueno, si es así, aquí está mi cuello, puedes cortarlo a gusto. ¡Suerte y que tengas un feliz carnaval!

 **Driwling** : ¿Cambié el narrador? Me parece que ya había manejado así como una voz con opinión en otros. Hmm, tendré que volverlos a leer. en todo caso, siempre fue una voz omnisciente con opinión, o esa era la idea. En fin XD. Entiendo los puntos de vista que no creen en las razones del padre por hacer tal o cual cosa. La verdad es que la moral social es super grande, a veces uno cree tener la idea de qué es lo correcto y saber que uno siempre manejaría bien las situaciones, sin embargo, la realidad es que uno comete muchos errores, conscientemente y sin darse cuenta. Aún si sabes cómo debería funcionar la vida, uno toma decisiones que terminan dañando algo o a alguien. A nadie le dan un manual para vivir. Yo creo que a veces hay que ponerse más en las botas del otro y pensar un poco en qué deben sentir o qué pueden estar esperando de una situación u otra. Sobre el timeline de la historia, ¿sabes que en mi primer fic yo tenía un programa donde llevaba cuenta de qué pasó cuando? Igual en Hiding, la línea de tiempo de edades, de personajes, de cuando aparecieron y cuando tuvieron importancia, sino siento que puedo cometer muchos errores. A veces me olvido que ustedes no tienen esa información y puede resultar confuso. Lo malo es que en FF es muy difícil incorporar herramientas de ayuda. Sobre lo de Tori y esa pelea que tuvieron que ahora se vuelve tan importante en este capítulo. Sí, es cierto que esto pasaría o no en un futuro muy lejano, pero creo que hay gente a la que le gusta vivir el día a día y gente que necesita hacerse una idea del futuro para entender hacia donde van. Yo, por ejemplo, en este caso, soy mucho como Tori. Desde siempre he tenido la necesidad de ver un futuro y si estoy con alguien me proyecto a un «por siempre» que quizá no llegue a existir. Lo importante es eso, te proyectas y buscas la forma de realizar ese objetivo. En cambio, he tenido una pareja a la cual no le gusta más que ver el hoy y siempre fue una relación con mucha inseguridad, donde yo me veía obligada a hacer lo mismo, porque sentía la prohibición de hacerme una idea de la vida. Es una situación muy dura que muchos no van a entender, pero si cambia por completo cómo avanzas, cómo vives, las decisiones que tomas. Afecta un montón la forma en la que tomas decisiones, porque ya no lo haces pensando en algo que quieres, sino en la duda de cuando se termina todo. Así que sí, entiendo que a muchos no les va a sentar bien este capítulo, pero es una visión del mundo, una forma de ser y en este caso, decidí no irme por lo que sería lo más lógico. Igual que en el review anterior, si quieres asesinarme por este capítulo, aquí está mi pescuezo. ¡Te deseo un feliz feriado y mucha suerte!

 **paola** : Yo también extrañaba leerte. Gracias por escribir. Creo que moví todas tus expectativas con este capítulo. No me odies. Acepto toda puñalada. igual falta un capítulo, así que también se acepta teorías sobre cómo terminará. ¡Un saludo y un buen feriado para ti!

 **Dios17** : A veces no sé que hacer con sus reviews porque siento que los decepciono al siguiente capítulo. Amo leerlos. Espero que no quieras matarme, pero como ya ofrecí mi cuello en los anteriores, puedes tener mi pecho, decide donde clavar tu puñal. ¡Que tengas un lindo carnaval y mucha suerte!

 **Marilinn** : Mi mamá siempre viene con la chancla moral. «Las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar», es como si no me dijera nada, claro que luego, cuando las cosas pasan, ella dice: «Viste, pasó cuando tenía que pasar», XD. Bueno, si quieres unirte a la lista de ejecución por este capítulo, me entrego, soy culpable. ¡Gracias por escribir y que tengas un buen feriado, suerte!

 **LenyRehim** : Sí, entiendo lo de la distancia, para mí es igual. Yo, por ejemplo, fui la que se distanció de su padre cuando él y mi mamá se separaron, pero creo que es porque cuando uno es joven, no quiere ver que los papás están llenos de errores y luego los ves como humanos más que como personas que deben siempre hacer lo correcto. Ahora lo veo por lo que es y por lo que siempre fue conmigo, es un genial padre, pero un pésimo hombre en lo que a ser esposo se refiere. Quizá es un buen compañero, pero una pareja terrible. Yo ya no lo culpo, él es como es, y tengo que aceptar que conmigo ha sido muy muy bueno aunque le haya fallado mal a mi madre. Sobre mi proyecto que debía entregar, todavía lo tengo pendiente. Es más, este martes tengo que trabajar en serio, sin falta ni excusa. Pero bueno, lo tendré listo y estaré tranquila. Ahora, también ofrezco la parte de mi cuerpo que quieras mutilar después de este capítulo. ¡Que no duela mucho por favor. Suerte siempre y un lindo feriado para ti, gracias por escribir!

 **Guest** : En esto tienes mucha razón. Es algo que yo vi en mi madre toda la vida, siempre sacrificó tanto por todos, por mi papá, por nosotras, por ella casi no hizo nada y siento que a veces hubiese sido mejor que ella se elija primero, que se compre lo que ella quería comer o lo que ella quería vestir o lo que ella quería hacer, porque siempre nos dio todo y siento que nunca le vamos a poder pagar el sacrificio. ¡Hey, gracias por el review y mucha suerte este feriado!

 **Kuroneko** : Y quizá, cuando menos debían hablar de las cosas era este. Estoy de acuerdo, el noviazgo es para conocerse y saber si ambas personas están en el mismo camino, aunque cortar por lo sano puede ser igual de doloroso. En este caso no sé que tan sano es. Claro que si las vemos en 10 años felices con otras parejas que se acomodan más a sus expectativas podría llamarse «sano». Creo que Jade no se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo mismo que su padre porque ella, cuando inició las cosas con Tori, ni estaba enamorada de Beck, ni lo engañó con alguien que no era importante. Sin embargo es lo mismo, metida de cuernos a la pareja. Sobre la mamá de Jade y su sacrificio, sí, siento que debe tener mucho dolor e insatisfacción por nunca haber podido hacer lo que quería e ir a Nueva York a realizarse profesionalmente. Creo también que las parejas nunca se balancean al 50%, es decir una siempre termina cediendo más que el otro y es lo que a veces termina pesando demasiado y la relación se termina. Que denso lo de tu salida del closet con tus amigos. Yo tardé mucho en decírselos, tardé mucho en general, pero cuando se los dije si estuvieron un poco raros, unos, no todos. Al final se relajaron. Luego, otro compañero de colegio también lo aceptó, sin embargo, para ese entonces, no solo todos lo sospechábamos, sino que para él fue mucho más fácil salir con el grupo que ya no tenía barreras con el tema. Con mi familia si tomó mucho más tiempo y ahora estamos bien, pero digamos que son ya muchos años y hemos tenido tiempo de adaptarnos. Nunca es fácil, pero si necesario. Espero que todos nuestros exámenes y entregas ya vayan aminorando. Han sido unas semanas difíciles para todos. Ahora, ¿quieres unirte al fusilamiento? Si es así, a ti te toca… no sé, el pulmón derecho XD. ¡Suerte siempre y que pases un lindo feriado, gracias por escribir!

 **erivip7** : Es verdad lo de los padres, aunque creo que como hijos nos damos cuenta ya cuando crecemos cuánto sacrificio es tener un hijo. Y… se que vas a querer matarme por lo que pasó este capítulo después de tu review. ¡Perdón! Igual falta uno más. ¡Suerte y que tengas un lindo carnaval!

¡FALTA UNO! No pierdan la fe en mí. Suerte a todos y espero poder publicarlo antes de media semana.

¡Feliz carnaval!


	31. Where Is My Mind?

**Where Is My Mind?**

* * *

El color de su piel era lo que más le atraía, quizá también el de sus ojos. Eran café, vivos, pícaros.

—Podemos ir a mi habitación —le sugirió la morena, pero Jade no tenía la intensión moverse de donde estaban. Besarla contra la pared era suficiente.

Atacaba sus labios con violencia, buscando una respuesta en especial. Un susurro o un gemido parecido al que tenía grabado en la memoria, mas siempre era diferente y nunca el correcto.

Jade entrelazo sus manos, tan solo para sujetarlas con fuerza contra la pared y obligar a la chica a quedarse quieta. No quería ser tocada, no deseaba quedarse con el recuerdo de otras manos sobre su cuerpo y, cada acción que tenía que hacer para evitarlo, le traía de vuelta a la realidad.

Esa chica no era Tori, ni olía como ella, ni besaba como ella, ni la tocaba como ella, ni la amaba como ella.

—¡Aj! —se quejó separándose bruscamente—, ya me cansé.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica, saliendo de su éxtasis.

Sólo escuchar esa palabra la hizo sentir sucia y asqueada.

—¡Que te largues, que ya me hartaste!

Jade dio unos pasos hacia atrás con dificultad y se detuvo antes de perder el equilibrio.

—¿Hablas en serio? Ni siquiera hemos iniciado.

El mundo comenzaba a darle vueltas, realmente se sentía indispuesta. Cerró sus ojos y la vio, Tori estaba ahí, lejos, mirando hacia la libreta de dibujo que tenía en la mano. Era el recuerdo que tenía de cuando ella la dibujó. Que linda se veía, cuan tranquila, cuan feliz.

—Vamos, linda. Podemos continuar esto en un lugar más cómodo —insistió la muchacha acercándose a ella con un tono seductor que Jade odió.

La gótica la empujó de vuelta a donde se encontraba y gritó:

—¡Vete, por Dios, desaparece! ¡Tu voz es insoportable!

La chica, claramente ofendida, se arregló la remera y, mirándola de mala manera, se le enfrentó.

—Tienes suerte de no ser hombre, ¿sabes? ¡Porque de seguro terminabas en tus pantalones!

Dicho esto la empujó por el brazo, abriéndose camino, y se marchó con un paso seguro. Ella, por el contrario, tuvo que esforzarse para llegar a la pared y reclinarse en ella. Se deslizó hasta el piso y, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, se quedó dormida en medio del callejón.

—Despierta, cariño —escuchó decir en sus sueños—. Princesa, despierta.

Al otro lado del mundo, Tori abría sus ojos con pereza, encontrándose con la figura de su tía sosteniendo una bandeja y sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Ya son las ocho de la mañana, es hora de levantarse.

—Es sábado —protestó Tori con un murmuro entre sueños.

—Sí, es sábado y está haciendo un hermoso día para salir a caminar.

—Prefiero la cama —dijo y se volvió a acomodar para seguir durmiendo.

—Tori, no puedes pasar tu estancia en Francia durmiendo.

—No solo duermo —protestó—, voy a la facultad, hago mi tarea y, además, trabajo. O no me has visto en tu galería.

—Y el resto del tiempo te la pasas metida en la cama. Al menos, sal una hora a perderte en la ciudad. París es hermosa y ya deberías conocerla a estas alturas.

—Llegué hace dos meses, ¿cómo podría conocer una ciudad tan grande en tan poco tiempo?

—Si pusieras un pie fuera de esta habitación lo harías. Sabes que yo no pongo protesta a que salgas con tus amigos, que vayas a fiestas o te diviertas.

—Yo no tengo amigos en París.

—Entonces sería bueno que empieces a buscarlos —sugirió Maggie casi como una demanda. Dejó la bandeja sobre el velador y prosiguió a quitarle las cobijas de encima a su sobrina—. Pasarás aquí al menos cinco años, Tori. Y estoy segura de que hay muchos chicos que valen la pena.

—No quiero salir —protestó la latina volviendo a taparse con lo que pudo encontrar a sus pies.

—¡Basta! En una hora te espero, desayunada y bañada en la sala. Iremos a dar una vuelta, te guste o no.

La mujer volvió a destaparla, esta vez quitándole por completo las cobijas y se las llevó consigo afuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y la dejó allí, desanimada, con frío y mirando el blanco techo.

El ambiente afuera de su ventana se veía gélido, gris. Lo que le daba menos ganas aún de salir. Con mala gana se sentó en la orilla de su cama y volvió a ver al paisaje que la esperaba.

"A Jade le encantaría este clima", pensó. "Aunque quizá le gustaría más quedarse conmigo en esta cama… o tirarme de ella".

Con desgano volvió a recostarse de espaldas y largó un suspiro que gritaba la frustración que sentía. Que es lo que Jade estaría haciendo justo ese momento en Los Ángeles, ¿estaría pensando en ella?

Como si hubiesen llamado su nombre, la gótica despertó en ese momento en Los Ángeles, el portazo de un auto y la alarma que le siguió, terminaron de ubicarla. No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado en la misma posición, pero su cuerpo le dolía —sobretodo su cuello—, y le fue difícil ponerse de pie. Ya no se sentía mareada por lo que imagino que los efectos del alcohol iban pasando. Chequeó el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y confirmó que todavía tenía su identificación falsa, algo de dinero y su celular. Con suerte nadie le había robado mientras permaneció inconsciente. Se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón y comenzó a caminar de regreso al club.

—Marca —le exigió el guardia de seguridad. Un hombre grande y pasado de peso que permanecía parado frente a la puerta trasera del local.

Jade subió la manga derecha de su chaqueta y se la mostró. El sello te tinta que le pusieron al pagar la entrada, seguía intacto, y el cover que había pagado duraba toda la noche, así que el tipo se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

Le costó escabullirse en medio de la gente hasta llegar al bar. El lugar reventaba con la música a todo volumen.

—Dos tequilas y una cerveza —pidió Jade al llegar, alzando la voz para ser escuchada, y puso un billete de veinte dólares en el mostrador.

—Pensé que te habías ido —le comentó el barman de la misma forma. Tomó el billete y sacó dos vasos por debajo de la mesa, sujetó por la boca la botella de tequila y la vertió en ambos, derramando un poco sobre el mesón.

—Aún es temprano —le respondió Jade. El líquido transparente se agitaba por el movimiento del vaso y, antes de que se desparramara más, tomó uno de los shots y lo bebió de golpe.

—Ya deberías dejar de beber —le sugirió él, acercándose a ella.

El chico era simpático. Alto de ojos claros, su cabello castaño oscuro y con una sonrisa sincera. Sin duda gustaba de Jade y, al parecer, había estado muy pendiente de ella esa noche.

—Aún puedo aguantar unas copas más —respondió la gótica. Tomó el segundo shot de la misma manera que el primero, y se lo terminó en un solo movimiento.

El chico la observó admirando lo poco que parecía costarle bajar la fuerte bebida. Hizo un gesto con su cabeza y sacó la cerveza de la nevera. Con un giro de sus dedos la abrió, pero antes de entregársela, se acercó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y le susurró algo al oído.

Jade no le prestó mucha atención, volteó hacia la gente viéndolos disfrutar de la música, pero ella no había ido allí precisamente por esa razón. Giró nuevamente al frente y vio al chico levantar la botella enseñándosela y apuntando hacia la puerta del área de empleados. Ella pareció no entender y, enarcando una ceja, lo miró esperando otra señal. El chico, entonces, hizo la mímica de un cigarrillo en sus labios y volvió a insistir con la botella, sugiriendo que lo siguiera.

Jade podía estar borracha, pero no era ninguna tonta, no iría a un lugar apartado a solas con él. Ni siquiera lo conocía. Negó con gracia y golpeó con su dedo índice el mesón, explicándole que quería la cerveza allí mismo.

—No muerdo —le dijo el chico, finalmente acercándose por un lado de la barra.

—Y yo no soy estúpida.

Él rió con gracia y le entregó la botella pidiendo una para él.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¿No tienes trabajo?

—Estoy en mi receso.

—Qué curioso, yo también —le dijo ella, pecando de coqueta. Sonrió y siguió bebiendo.

—Eres muy linda.

La forma en la que le hablaba se le hacía graciosa. Quizá porque, a lo largo de la noche, esta era su cuarta cerveza y por delante tenía ya al menos cinco shots de tequila encima.

—Soy muy lesbiana, eso es lo que soy —le contestó Jade.

—Lo imaginé cuando saliste con la morenita —le respondió el chico—, pero algo me dice que te gustan los hombres también.

Esa declaración le pareció extraña. Honestamente, ¿cuánta atención le había puesto? Imposible que haya analizado cada cruce de miradas que había dado esa noche.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —le preguntó Jade con sincera curiosidad.

—¿No te besaste con dos chicos la otra noche?

Ah, a eso se refería. Sí, esta no era la primera vez que Jade se fugaba de casa con la excusa de un trabajo y terminaba en ese bar.

—¿Acaso me estás vigilando…, barman?

—Mi nombre es Mike y no, no te vigilaba, pero es difícil no fijarse en una mujer tan guapa como tú.

El chico no lo notó, pero sus ojos cayeron directo sobre su escote al mencionar esas palabras. Ella rió.

—¿Te gustan? —le preguntó poniéndose más de frente a él.

—¿A quién no le gustarían?

Ella tomó esa respuesta como un halago. Bebió otro sorbo de la cerveza —casi terminándosela— y, abandonándola en el mesón, agarró a Mike de la mano y lo llevó hasta la pista de baile.

—¡Tori! —gritó su tía.

—¡Ya, ya estoy lista! —respondió la chica, saliendo apurada de su habitación.

—Una hora y media para terminarte unos huevos revueltos y unas tostadas.

—Y jugo, y café, y…

—Da igual —le interrumpió su tía—. ¿Tan horrible te parece París para no querer conocerla?

Tori suspiró pesadamente. No era eso lo que le parecía horrible, sino el hecho de que realmente todo carecía de encanto. Odiaba las mañanas, sobretodo despertar y mirar el techo esperando un mensaje de: «Buenos días», que no llegaría. Más que eso, despertar sola en esa cama. Extrañaba a Jade buscándola con la punta de su nariz, recorriendo su hombro y su cuello hasta que llegaba a su oído y le susurraba un: «Despierta, bebé». Detestaba hallarse mirando fuera de su ventana en las mañanas y saber que, en ese mismo momento, Jade estaría acostándose y ella no podía decirle un: «Buenas noches». Aborrecía por completo ver un atardecer o un amanecer, y no enviarle la foto que había tomado como parte de esa promesa que se hicieron; una foto que se quedaba guardada en la memoria de su teléfono. No había cosa que hiciera que no le pareciera una traición, que no la llenara de culpa, que no la hiciera sentir vacía. Eso es lo que le pasaba, tenía que cargar con una vida que ella misma se impuso y en la cual ya ni siquiera tenía interés.

—Sé que es difícil estar tan lejos de casa, pero tus padres llegarán en unas semanas para pasar la navidad con nosotras y estoy segura de que no te querrán ver así.

Tori no supo qué decir. Se quedó parada sin moverse o mencionar palabra, hasta que Maggie se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola hasta que su sobrina se dignara en salir.

—¿Ahora sí quieres acompañarme a fumar un cigarrillo? —le preguntó Mike a Jade después de una sesión de baile.

—Si quieres, será en el callejón —le indicó ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta posterior.

El guardia de seguridad puso una cara de incredulidad al verla acercarse nuevamente. "¿Otra vez esta niñita con otro galán?", pensó. Entonces vio que el chico que la seguía era uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y se relajó.

—Puff, cuánto cambia el ambiente sin música —dijo el chico al salir, escuchando el eco del ruido a lo lejos—. ¿Quieres uno? —le ofreció extendiéndole la caja de tabacos.

—No fumo —le contestó ella.

—¿Nunca? ¿Solo bebes?

—Algo así.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Mike entre dientes, estaba ocupado encendiendo el cigarrillo.

—Matilda.

Él rió quitándoselo de la boca y guardó la fosforera en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

—Lindo nombre —le dijo burlándose—, pero me refiero al verdadero, no el que te pusieron en la identificación falsa.

Jade lo miró intrigada. El documento que había comprado antes de terminar el verano, era de muy buena calidad. Era casi imposible de detectar como falso. Hasta se lo había presentado por equivocación a un oficial de policía cuando la detuvieron por ir a alta velocidad para no atrasarse a una de sus clases, y el hombre ni lo notó.

—Si sabías que era menor de edad, ¿por qué me vendes licor?

—¿Por qué no?

—Es ilegal.

—¿Y quién va a saberlo?, ¿tú?

—¿Qué tal si hay una redada?

—Nah —dijo el chico—, los dueños del local pagan su buena parte cada semana para que los dejen funcionar en paz. Más de la mitad de los chicos allí adentro son menores de veintiún años.

—Ya veo. Se llenan los bolsillos con nuestras penas —respondió Jade.

—¿Así que por eso vienes? ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón?

El chico sin saberlo había cometido un error. Tan solo con hacer esa pregunta había logrado traer a primera plana de su mente a la imagen de la latina que tanto quería olvidar cada vez que iba allí.

—No tengo uno, ¿cómo iban a romperlo?

—Fue intenso, ¿eh?

Jade calló, para que confirmar lo que Mike parecía saber con certeza.

—¿Chica?

Jade no le contestó.

—Tema delicado, bien. ¿Qué estudias? —preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Nada que te importe.

La gótica ya no tenía interés alguno y, de no ser porque volvió a sentirse algo mareada, no tomó su camino y lo dejó allí.

—Mira, lo lamento, no pensé que… Lo siento.

Ella tragó con dificultad y cerró los ojos intentando detener el mundo que comenzaba a girar con violencia.

—¿Estás bien?

No, realmente no lo estaba. En lo que parecía ser una milésima de segundo Jade regresó el contenido de su estómago en el piso. Casi no tuvo tiempo de girar a un lado.

—¡Juan, agua! —le pidió Mike al guardia de seguridad quien se apuró en pasarle una botella que tenía a su alcance.

Mike tiró el cigarrillo y se apuró a levantar su cabello con una mano y sujetarla de la cintura con la otra para evitar que se vaya al suelo.

—Trata de respirar —le dijo mientras Jade continuaba vomitando—. Calma, ya va a pasar.

El guardián llegó hasta donde estaban con el agua y Mike se aseguró de ayudarla a beber. La chica enjuagó su boca con algo de torpeza y escupió toda el agua en el piso.

—Necesito ir a mi casa —murmuró.

—En estas condiciones, no puedes manejar. Te llamaré un taxi —le dijo el chico y la dirigió a la puerta del club, donde la sentó en el banco de Juan mientras marcaba el número con su celular.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu dirección?

—Llama a Beck —le dijo Jade y con torpeza sacó su propio móvil—. Dile que venga por mí.

—Viste que París es hermoso —le dijo Maggie a Tori mientras entraban al departamento tras una larga caminata.

—Mhmm —confirmó la chica con desgano.

—Mañana iremos por el otro extremo de la ciudad, hay un restaurante que quiero que conozcas —le dijo y sacándose su abrigo cerró la puerta—. ¿Estás cansada.?

—Sí —contestó Tori sin ánimo—, te molesta si me voy a dormir.

La mujer, rendida ante la actitud de su sobrina, negó ligeramente y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera sin más. Ya no sabía ni qué hacer.

Cuando Tori llegó a su habitación se recostó en la cama que había dejado tendida en la mañana y sin pensarlo demasiado sacó su celular, encontrándose con varios mensajes en la pantalla.

« _Jade volvió a salir. Está bien. Durmió en mi cama y la voy a ir a dejar a su casa en unas horas. Primero quiero que coma algo_ », leyó. El mensaje era de Beck. « _¿Cuándo la vas a llamar? Te necesita_ ».

Tori cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo borrar la imagen de Jade en tan mal estado. Esta no era la primera vez que recibía un mensaje así. La primera fue un par de semanas después de llegar a Francia. Beck la contactó desesperado, preguntándole si tenía idea de dónde podía estar. Jade había pasado la noche entera sin avisar fuera de casa y su madre estaba buscándola como loca. Tan desesperada estaba que lo había llamado a él para que la ayudara a encontrarla. Horas después, Jade había aparecido en un taxi que ni siquiera ella recordaba haber llamado.

Tori no sabía qué hacer o cómo ayudarlo. Lo único que le pidió es que por favor la cuide y si algo así volvía a suceder, que le avisara. Él lo cumplió y no menos de cuatro veces le había mandado mensajes de ese estilo. Los últimas dos ocasiones pidiéndole que hablara con Jade, suplicándole que la convenciera de alguna forma de que lo que hacía no le beneficiaba.

Sin embargo, para la latina era un tema delicado. Cuando quiso ponerse en contacto con Jade y le escribió un: «Hola», en su página de Facebook, se encontró con que la gótica la había bloqueado de escribirle. Así como en el resto de sus redes sociales. Lo único que parecía todavía funcionarle era el teléfono, cosa que Beck le comunicó tras confirmar que no tenía su nuevo número ni registrado, ni bloqueado. Pero ¿cómo llamarla?, ¿cómo abarcar ese tema?, si ella misma había sido la que puso el punto final a su relación y, básicamente, lo que Jade hiciera con su vida, no debía ser de su incumbencia. Más aún, ni siquiera debía estar al tanto de sus salidas.

Además, también estaba la posibilidad de que Jade, al ver que la llamada que recibía venía del extranjero, evitara contestarle sabiendo que era ella quien llamaba.

Tori colocó con un golpe su teléfono sobre el colchón. Varios más le siguieron junto con un grito que tuvo que camuflar colocándose la almohada sobre la cara. Toda la impotencia de estar tan lejos, de no poder ir a verla, de saber que con seguridad era ella la causa de este comportamiento, sobrepasó toda su compostura y se echó a llorar desesperada.

—¿Tori? —preguntó su tía al escucharla y abrió la puerta para cerciorarse de si estaba bien—. Amor, ¿qué pasa?

—Ya no quiero estar aquí —confesó la morena entre sollozos—. Quiero irme a casa, quiero arreglar lo que yo arruiné, quiero decirle a Jade que no me importa un papel, quiero abrazarla, quiero que me perdone por ser tan estúpida, quiero volver a esa noche y cerrar mi maldita boca.

—Tori, ¿de qué hablas?

—Es mi culpa. Que ella esté así es mí culpa.

—Hablas de tu novia —asumió Maggie—. Tu mamá me comentó de ella. La querías mucho.

—La amo. —Tori la corrigió—. Ella es mi persona, es mi… Yo la amo y necesito estar con ella. Y no me importa ese maldito papel que todos me hicieron creer que era algo que no es —quiso explicar. Después de ese tiempo alejadas había entendido que había sacrificado demasiado por un futuro que de todas formas era incierto y ya no aguantaba más.

Maggie no lograba entender a qué se refería con: «ese papel», pero no quiso darle más atención. Abrazó a su pequeña princesa y la dejó desahogarse. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar sobre lo que había pasado en ese corto tiempo desde que llagaron a casa.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sí, era el final se suponer, pero ¿adivinen qué? Esta autora no sabe cómo cerrar su fic con tanto que tenía que pasar en el último capítulo, así que decidí cortar el final en dos. Ahora sí, ríanse conmigo.

Queda todavía uno más XD.

También, perdón por no separar las escenas de Francia y Los Ángeles con rayas o alguna forma de break, pero la intención es que todo fluya al mismo tiempo, así que solo coloqué una separación visual en el último tramo. Allí si había un cambio brusco y preferí que sea más evidente.

La canción de este capítulo será: **_Where Is My Mind?_** _de_ ** _Pixies_**.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Perdón por el pseudo-engaño. TE toca esperar uno más. Culpa a la autora, no sabe como cerrar las cosas. Que tengas un lindo día y gracias por el review.

 **erivip7** : No he visto esa película, curiosamente, nunca me llamó mucho la atención, pero me imagino la escena XD. Siento que los decepciono al no subir el final definitivo. Hasta me siento mal. A ver si al final de contestar los reviews no me arrepiento de subirlo. Si es así, nunca leerás esto. bueno. Que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte. Gracias por escribir.

 **Driwling** : Estoy de acuerdo contigo en tanto de lo que escribes. La verdad es esa. A veces uno también se ciega por el felices por siempre, aunque para mi ese «siempre», significa más un compromiso de no dejarse ir a la primera que las cosas se ponen duras, lo cual es una de las razones más comunes por las que la gente odia la palabra matrimonio. En este tema en particular, para mí hay algo que no termina de cuadrar en las personas que te dicen: «quiero mi vida contigo, pero no estoy dispuesto a ponerlo en papel, ni proclamarlo al mundo. Igual te amo». No sé. Siento que no es una presión social ni algo que se hace para oficializar una relación, es algo más íntimo, es una promesa, es un aquí estoy con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo y te acepto de igual manera en mi vida. Quizá es demasiado personal, sabiendo que en este momento, con la pareja que estoy, nuestras diferencias con el tema son abismales. En fin. Muchas gracias por las palabras y que tengas un lindo día. Todavía falta uno más. Suerte.

 **Fan** : Hey, fan. Muchas gracias por las palabras. No tienen idea de lo lindo que se siente leer sus reviews. Tengo una lista de Spotify, pero revela un poco mi anonimato. Quizá me creo una gratis solo para hacer justo eso de las listas. Sabes que la otra vez lo pensé, finalmente me decidí por hacer la lista de youtube. Si quieres oírla está ahí en mi perfil el link. Pero de todas formas, pensaré en abrirme el Spotify nuevo. Perdón porque no haya sido el final. Espero poder subirlo hasta el fin de semana. Mucha suerte para ti y un lindo día.

 **Guest xx** : Así pasa a veces en las relaciones, todo bien un día y al siguiente, ¡pum! En todo caso, espero que el final les guste… Ya que este no es el final, final XD. Gracias por el review y mucha suerte. Que tengas un día genial.

 **Guest** : En eso tienes razón. Creo que una de las personas, si no son las dos, siempre termina ajustando mucho de quién es (al menos superficialmente) por su pareja. En este caso. Esa persona fría que siempre fue con Tori cambia, pero recordemos que Jade siempre tuvo un punto débil con sus parejas (Beck), solo que no muestra ese lado amable con todos y con Tori se abrió de una manera que no había hecho antes. Sí, estoy de acuerdo que Tori pudo haber presionado demasiado. Yo siento que es por eso que en un punto Jade no discute sobre lo que le plantea. Porque en ese momento no siente la posibilidad de darle ese: «quiero casarme contigo», y lo evita. Además de que debió haberse sentido de muchas formas traicionada por esa chica que tanto ama. Yo creo que las hormonas siempre se desatan, más todavía cuando estás siempre con la incertidumbre del futuro en el pecho. Te lo digo porque muchas veces, cuando estuve mal con mi pareja de ese momento y tenía mis dudas con respecto a todo, fingía muy bien frente a ella y luego, llegaba a casa y me partía en mil pedazos, o simplemente me excusaba al baño, lloraba ahí y salía como si nada. Siento que fue un momento en el que Tori no pudo controlar sus emociones y lloró provocando esa charla. pero no lo siento demasiado fuera de la realidad. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por los halagos y que tengas un lindo día. Mucha suerte para ti.

 **Mr. Deizilla** : Hola, es un gusto leerte por aquí. No sé por qué no lo sabías, pero bueno, llegaste aquí. ¿Muchos muertos en mis fics? Puede ser ja ja ja. Perdón por la demora y que no sea el final, final. Pero mejor lo publicaba y cortaba la tensión aquí, que demorarme más días y hacerlo demasiado tedioso. Gracias por los halagos, fueron muy, muy geniales de leer. No hay como perder la esperanza con el Jori. Mucha suerte para ti y que tengas un día genial. Gracias por escribir.

 **Marilinn** : ¡Perdón! No fue el final, pero bueno ya viene, ya viene. me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque haya sido triste. Sí, Jade es hermosa. Gracias por el review y espero que tengas un lindo día. Suerte.

 **Scarlett 94** : Perdón por volver a dejarlos así XD. No es mi intensión hacerles el mal, de verdad. Bueno, falta uno más, pero llega de seguro este fin de semana. Mucha suerte y un lindo día.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : hey, muchas gracias por ese halago, porque me lo tomo como halago. ya falta poco, perdón porque no haya cumplido en subir el final definitivo. En todo caso, ya llega. Que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte.

Perdón chicos, a todos. Prometo que el siguiente es el final aunque me tome 5k de palabras. ¡Suerte!


	32. Someone new

**Someone new**

* * *

¿Qué pasó entre aquella salida y la de este día?

Su actitud, para empezar. Sus ganas de perseguir sus sueños, su fuerza interior. Todo cambió.

La mañana siguiente a esa noche, le costó abrir los ojos y respirar de lleno, le costó moverse un centímetro en esa cama. El peso de sus párpados se mantenía mientras iba despertando.

El olor de sus sábanas le confirmó que no era la suya, sino la de su ex. Aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, hay cosas que no se olvidan. Así mismo, recordó lo sucedido, los labios secos de esa chica, su incorformidad con no encontrar la paz que tanto buscaba, pero más que nada, recordaba poner a su amigo nuevamente en aguas peligrosas al pedirle que fuera por ella.

—Nonecesitasvigilarmecadaminuto, ¿sabes? —murmuró contradictoriamente, casi sin dejarse entender. Había sentido que alguien la observaba, aunque no se molestó en confirmarlo. El aturdimiento que todavía sentía no la motivaba a despertar por completo, pero el chico que efectivamente tenía sentado enfrente tenía toda la intensión de hacerlo y carraspeó con fuerza.

—Voy a devolverte tu cama, lo juro —dijo Jade con más claridad, aún sin abrir los ojos—. Solo dame una hora más.

Beck volvió a carraspear, esta vez acercándole una taza hirviente de café bien cargado. Sabía que sería la única forma de hacerla reaccionar.

—Jmm…, no eres justo —le dijo mirándolo a media vista y, cubriéndose aún más, tomó un fuerte respiro bajo las cobijas, desperezándose al final—. ¿Es para mí? —le preguntó incorporándose. Se descubrió para acomodarse cruzando sus piernas sobre el colchón cuando notó la poca ropa que llevaba puesta y volvió a taparse—. ¿Te encargaste de desvestirme también?

Beck negó con gracia y le entregó la taza con cuidado de no regar una sola gota sobre su cama.

—Ten —le dijo—. ¿Sabes? Has cambiado mucho. Antes me habrías dicho: ¡Dame el maldito café, Beck!

—Pude haberlo hecho, tienes suerte.

—Suerte, ¿eh?

—Mhmm —afirmó la gótica sin hablar y, señalándose, le preguntó—: ¿Me explicas esto?

—Tú misma te encargaste de desvestirte apenas entraste al trailer, yo solo te alcancé el buzo para que no pescaras un resfriado.

—Uy, qué amable —respondió ella antes de sorber un buen trago de café—. Tampoco es como si no me hubieses visto desnuda antes, pero aprecio la consideración.

—Ya no me corresponde, así que…

Ambos dedicaron unos minutos a no hablar. Bebieron sus cafés con calma, aplazando la inevitable charla. Lo poco que se escuchaba del mundo exterior eran unos pájaros que habían hecho nido en el árbol del jardín, justo detrás de la casa rodante y uno que otro auto que pasaba por la calle de enfrente.

—Voy a preguntarte algo y espero que no suene a reclamo —dijo finalmente Beck—. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? Dudo que tus padres estén muy felices con el rumbo que ha tomado tu vida últimamente.

—¿Qué rumbo es ese?

—Vamos, Jade —dijo el chico en tono de protesta—, esta es la cuarta vez que voy por ti a ese bar.

—Si es tanta molestia, no lo vuelvas a hacer y ya.

—Sabes que ese no se trata de eso—aclaró al sentir a su ex-novia ponerse a la defensiva—. Prometí estar aquí para ti si me necesitabas y no me molesta hacerlo. Solo… me preocupa.

Jade calló bebiendo otro sorbo.

—Debe haber otra forma de superar lo que pasó con Tori…

—No la hay.

—Debe haber. Yo sé que tener el corazón roto es difícil, créeme, lo sé…

—No, no tienes idea.

—No subestimes lo que sentía por ti, Jade —le reclamó Beck—. Pudo no haber sido igual que con ella, pero era importante para mí.

Beck tenía razón, Jade no podía saber lo mucho que le había afectado su ruptura, aunque fue testigo directo de sus acciones. Actuar estúpidamente o sin pensar parecía ser una de las reacciones más comunes tras una ruptura difícil.

—Quiero pensar que eres una persona más inteligente de lo que yo fui. Que puedes levantarte y luchar para estar mejor —le dijo el chico, queriendo darle ánimos.

—No lo entiendes —respondió Jade—No entiendes nada.

—Explícame, entonces.

Ella se negó sin responder.

—Jade, no puedo entenderte si no me lo explicas.

—¡¿Qué quieres que te explique, Beck?! —gritó—. ¿Que cada vez que llego a casa de la facultad, entro en mi cuarto y la siento ahí? Porque Tori está en todos lados. Está en los pasillos, o sentada en el filo de mi ventana, está acostada en mi cama, o dibujándome desde el sillón. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es pasar por la puerta de mi habitación y respirar, o lo imposible que es conciliar el sueño? ¿Lo extraño que es estar en completo silencio y, de repente, escuchar sus risas, sus susurros cuando me despertaba a media noche? ¿Lo horrible que es sentir las sábanas frías o pasar horas pensando que, después de la última vez que hicimos el amor, ella me terminó… ahí mismo? ¿Quieres que te explique que cuando caigo rendida, sueño con ella y despierto abrazando mi estúpida almohada, llorando porque ya no huele a ella, porque ya no la tengo? ¿Que la extraño? ¿Que no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea ella y en que fui yo quien la dejó ir? —respondió Jade, frustrada y con enojo. Paró, aunque tenía muchísimas más razones que dar y exhaló apenada, claramente dolida. Su rostro y su ánimo la acompañaban en ese sentimiento.

Beck no quiso responderle de inmediato, aun procesaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Jade miró la taza de café, perdiéndole el gusto y, tras ver su reflejo rendido en la bebida, la dejó a medio acabar sobre el velador.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —le preguntó a su amigo—. Que ella se fue así nada más, que se le hizo tan fácil dejarme atrás.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Claro que sí —afirmó ella con tristeza—. Tú no viste cuán feliz estaba de viajar, o los cientos de fotos en las que su familia y otros amigos la etiquetaban en Facebook. Me terminó y se olvidó de mí. Está en Paris ahora mismo haciendo quién sabe qué con quién sabe quién y ni siquiera se acuerda de lo que tuvimos, porque yo nunca fui más que un juego y ella siempre supo que lo mejor era no tener nada serio conmigo.

—No es así.

—Sí que lo es.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? Yo vi como sufrió cuando… —Beck se interrumpió, sabiendo que entraba en un tema complejo—, cuando le envié nuestro video, vi como le afectó.

Jade alzó la mirada con reproche, porque a pesar de haber conciliado su amistad, ella aún guardaba rencor sobre cómo se dieron las cosas. Sobre lo que Beck hizo y cómo trató a Tori.

—Yo vi cuanto te amaba entonces —continuó él, arriesgando un golpe—, yo lo sentí. No fuiste un juego, Jade.

En el fondo, ella también lo sabía, pero verla tan sonriente, tan feliz esos últimos días en Los Ángeles la hizo dudar. Terminó bloqueándola de toda red social para evitar cambiar más su opinión sobre lo que su relación había significado y se decidió a no volver a añadirla. El dolor que sentía ya era demasiado grande como para continuar viéndola hacer su vida sin problema mientras a ella le costaba tanto levantarse de la cama.

Lo que Jade no sabía era que, esas fotos que su familia había subido de su despedida, eran las pocas en las cuales había podido fingir una sonrisa, en las cuales no salía con la mirada perdida en el piso o en las que simplemente no estaba porque se había encerrado en el baño a limpiarse las lágrimas y recuperar la compostura. Que durante ese tiempo, Tori intentaba encontrar la forma de no pensar en el futuro que ella tenía grabado en su mente, de no sentir que la única forma de estar juntas sería si ambas tenían la misma idea sobre su relación. De lo contrario, qué harían tanto tiempo con un noviazgo a distancia, sin una meta, sin la confianza suficiente para mantenerse juntas.

Tori quizo mil veces correr hacia Jade, mentirle y decirle que ya no le importaba si algún día firmaba el papel del matrimonio, que quería estar con ella. Pero antes de hacerlo, pensaba en sus propias palabras esa noche y se convencía de que terminar había sido lo mejor.

—Tal vez lo que necesitas es ocupar mejor tu tiempo —sugirió el chico—, encontrar algo que llene tu mente.

—Lo dices como si fuese una foca que pasa la vida echada en la cama. Mi tiempo está bastante ocupado. Estudio, trabajo…

—Y sales a emborracharte como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Exageras.

—Perdón, pero tu ropa está en una bolsa afuera del trailer por mis exageraciones, no tus desmanes.

Jade volvió a callar sin admitir lo que sabía que era verdad.

—¿Si sientes que no puedes controlarlo, por qué no vas a un psicólogo o algo?

—Porque no estoy loca.

—No hace falta que lo estés y un profesional puede ayudarte a sacarte la pena mejor que José Cuervo.

—Lo dudo. Además, si José falla, puedo contar con Smirnoff.

—Jade…

—No insistas Beck, es…

—¡Es tonto que lo eches todo por la borda!

—¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡Saco las mejores notas de toda la clase, en mi trabajo me felicitan todos los malditos días! ¡¿Qué tiene si salgo a olvidarme del mundo de vez en cuando?!

—Que cada vez lo haces con más frecuencia y va a empezar a repercutir en todo.

—Suenas a mi mamá.

—Pues ella tiene razón.

Sus palabras la molestaban porque sabía que decía la verdad. Ella misma se veía a punto de encontrarse en una espiral que solo la llevaría más al fondo. Pero qué difícil se le hacía no caer en él, qué doloroso era pensar que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida después de Tori y qué irreal se sentía escuchar de otras personas que _así es la vida_ , que el amor viene y va, y que esa no sería la última vez que encontraría a alguien que importe, a alguien que pueda amar, tanto o más que a esa latina que ahora estaba tan lejos.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo Emma no te ató a tu cama después de la primera vez —mencionó Beck.

—Mamá ni siquiera sabe que salgo. Cree que con aquel sermón que me dio esa mañana fue suficiente.

—¿Y cómo diablos te le escapas sin que lo note?

—Salgo cuando ella viaja a Nueva York. Parece que le van a dar un trabajo allí, así que viaja seguido —explicó Jade—. Ella se va dejándome en casa de papá y quién sabe por qué, pero cree que me no me atrevería a hacerlo si estoy con él.

—Conociendo a tu papá, creería lo mismo.

—Ha cambiado mucho conmigo desde el tratamiento y tampoco es que llego y le digo: « _Voy a bailar a un bar con mi identificación falsa y a beber todo el alcohol que pueda pagar, descansa papá»_. Es muy fácil convencerlo de que debo hacer algún proyecto con alguna compañera y que me quedaré a dormir en su casa.

—¿Y Emma no le comentó que ya te le escapaste una vez y regresaste casi inconsciente?

—Mamá no quiere que papá se entere. Cree que él lo tomará muy mal y que podría quitarme el apoyo económico. Lo cual es estúpido, pero prefirió no decírselo esta vez.

—« _Esta vez_ » suena a que si lo repetías te metería de cajón ella misma.

—Claro, ya la conoces. Me hizo prometerle que no volvería a suceder o ella misma dejaba cada una de mis cosas en la calle.

—¿Y sabiéndolo, no has parado?

Para Jade no era fácil admitir que la respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado simple. Quizá lo seguía haciendo porque, en el punto en el que se encontraba, prefería no tener que regresar a esas cuatro paredes que contenían tantos recuerdos. Entonces observó a su amigo y lo triste que se veía por ella. Concentró su vista en ese sillón donde estaba sentado y, brevemente, llegaron a su mente momentos que ambos disfrutaron juntos allí. Con calma recorrió su vista por el trailer. Ahí estaba ese escritorio donde varias veces empezaron sus largas sesiones de besos, donde muchas otras terminaron por despojarse de toda su ropa y, en esa misma cama en la que ella ahora se encontraba sentada, vivieron cosas por primera vez.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Seguir tu vida sin mí —le preguntó la chica—. Dijiste que yo era importante para ti, ¿cómo pudiste pasar… como me superaste?

—¿Quién dice que lo he hecho? —respondió Beck, incomodándola.

—Tú y yo… no estábamos enamorados, no así…

—No, eso es verdad. Pero en algún momento nos amamos lo suficiente para tener algo que nos marcó, al menos a mí. Y es algo que todavía extraño, que todavía es bueno, que es… perfecto.

Jade sonrió recordando cuando apenas iniciaban su relación y a Beck se le hacía tan difícil sacarle una sonrisa. Entonces la molestaba hasta provocarle carcajadas haciéndole cosquillas en el sofá.

—Nadie te dice que la olvides —dijo Beck—, nadie te pide que encuentres un remplazo. Solo deja de auto destruirte.

Jade ya no sintió reclamo en su voz, su tono era más uno de súplica, de desesperación por verla mal. ¿Acaso, tenía derecho de llevarse a toda la gente que la quería con ella a ese abismo?

—Escuché a Martin el otro día decirte que pensaba que estabas desperdiciándote en nuestra facultad —mencionó Beck con algo de curiosidad—. ¿Qué es lo que te pidió que pensaras?

El hombre en cuestión era maestro de ambos en la universidad. Un tipo muy profesional y destacado en el medio. Y, si él le estaba dando esta opinión, no era a la ligera.

—Martin y otros profesores creen que mi estilo de producción no se apega para nada al cine comercial de Estados Unidos. Piensan que sería una buena idea que aplique para el programa de intercambio y busque una universidad en el extranjero que me beneficie más.

—¡Pero esa podría ser una oportunidad increíble para ti! —dijo el chico entusiasmado—, además de que cambiarías de ambiente y eso podría ayudarte mucho.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Porque la universidad a la que iría sería en París —le comentó aclarando el porqué no era tan fácil tomar sus maletas e irse—, ¿entiendes?

Beck entonces perdió el ánimo y dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder, pensando mucho en sus palabras.

—Y eso no es bueno —concluyó finalmente.

—No necesariamente.

—¿No crees que podrías vivir en Paris sin verla?

Beck mencionaba esto porque sabía las razones de su rompimiento. Jade se lo había comentado cuando retomaron la amistad. Entendía el parecer de Tori y el porqué su ex-novia había decidido no insistir en tener una relación cuando no podía ofrecerle lo que la latina le pedía. Aún así, creía que ambas se habían echado la soga al cuello innecesariamente y fue por esa razón que él decidió contarle a Tori sobre las salidas de Jade. Quizá si ella se lo pedía, Jade evitaría ponerse en esas situaciones. Tal vez iniciarían nuevamente el contacto y existía la posibilidad de que ambas reconsideraran aquella decisión. Pero Tori nunca le contestó, nunca la llamó.

—París es enorme, lo sé. Podría pasar allí el resto de mi carrera y no verla nunca, pero me será imposible no pensar en que estamos tan cerca… y eso no cambia nada —explicó Jade—. Querré verla, la buscaré. La veré hacer su vida sin mí y…

—Eso te haría más daño.

—Odio esto, Beck —confesó—. Cuando averigüé lo del intercambio, me ilusionó tanto la idea, estaríamos juntas, estudiaríamos lo que nos apasiona, ¿qué más podíamos pedir? Ahora todos insisten en que viajar es lo mejor para mí, pero aquí estoy, atascada en una relación que nunca terminó de empezar, en un recuerdo que no me deja respirar, que no me deja ser la mejor. Y podría serlo, allá…

—Pero allá está ella —completó su amigo—. Sinceramente, creo que deberías hacerlo de todas formas. Viajar y dejárselo al destino.

—Al destino, claro.

—Sí —afirmó el chico—. Como tú dices, Paris tiene millones de personas, puedes nunca encontrarte con Tori, pero si sus caminos se vuelven a cruzar… Quién sabe. Nunca digas nunca.

—Nada ha cambiado sobre lo que ella dijo esa noche.

—No lo sabes, ni lo puedes saber sin hablar con ella.

—Claro que lo sé.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque ella no te ha escrito, no te ha llamado?

—Precisamente.

—¿Acaso tú lo has hecho? No, ¿verdad? Pero aquí estás pensando en ella cada minuto, cada segundo —aclaró Beck—. Dale el beneficio de la duda. Ve a París, se la mejor, y si no te sientes lista para verla, no la busques. Si la vida las cruza, piénsalo.

—Así de fácil.

—¿La vida te está pidiendo más? —le preguntó Beck—. Te ha dejado todo en bandeja de plata y tú estás tirándolo todo a la basura por puro capricho.

Aquella palabra era una de las que Jade más odiaba, la hacía sentir una niña, pero quizá ese era el punto que Beck quería hacerla ver. Esta actitud infantil de salir por las noches buscando satisfacer su frustración con alguna chica que se parezca a esa morena o sentarse en la barra a beber todo lo que podía hasta no poder caminar, era exactamente eso, un capricho.

—Ve a París, ve y vive… ¡maldita sea!

—Te queda pésimo maldecir.

—Y a ti ser una niña boba que no puede encontrar una mejor solución a sus supuestos problemas.

—Claro, porque yo me inventé todo.

—Ustedes dos son un par de bobas, y sí, puedes golpearme después de esto, pero ¿teniendo lo que encontraron juntas, se dejan ir? Tontas, eso es lo que son.

No puede decirse que Jade haya entendido el mensaje que Beck quiso darle de inmediato. Días pasaron en los cuales se abstuvo de salir, en las que decidió pasar un tiempo con su familia, con su hermano, en lugar de encontrar nuevos labios en los cuales refugiarse.

La vida no era más fácil de vivir que hace unas semanas, pero sí más tranquila, con menos necesidad de amortiguar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Hasta un día en el que se encontró a la misma chica de esa noche. La morena que más que latina tenía rasgos asiáticos. Supo quién era por cómo la saludó, sacándole el dedo medio en medio de la plaza de la universidad y después le gritó un: « _Ni siquiera besas bien_ ».

Jade rió, rió realmente fuerte y negó con gracia tomando sus cosas del césped. Era miércoles y tenía una cita con Cat a medio día. Caminó en dirección a la biblioteca, buscó un computador libre y abrió la ventana de chat.

«Tengo algo que preguntarte, pero no quiero que te enojes conmigo», le escribió Cat después de un corto: « _Hola»_ , llamando su atención.

«¿Qué pasó, Cat? ¿Estás bien?»

«Sí, yo sí, pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar conmigo».

«Habla».

«Promételo».

«¿Qué podría hacerte si me enojo? Estás a kilómetros de distancia. ¡Habla!»

«Promételo».

«¡Maldición Cat, te lo prometo! Ha-bla o te juro que traspaso la pantalla y…»

«Ya, ya», contestó la pequeña. «¿Tú… le pediste a Beck que hablara con Tori?»

«¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo haría?», respondió Jade sin entender.

«Acabo de hablar con ella y está muy decidida a…», la pequeña se interrumpió.

«¿A qué?»

«No sé si debo decírtelo».

«Cat».

«Es que ustedes ya no tienen una relación y no sé si ella quisiera».

«¡Cat!»

«Bueno, bueno. Tú sabes que sus papás están en Francia por Navidad y año nuevo, ¿no?»

«Algo supe».

«Pues, esta noche tienen una cena y, ya que en dos días es Navidad, ella cree que es mejor decírselos ahora».

«¿Decirles qué? ¿Está bien? No está… embarazada o algo, ¿no?«, preguntó imaginándose lo peor que ella podía concebir.

«¡No, no está embarazada, Jade, Dios!»

«¡¿Entonces qué?!»

«Que está preocupada por ti y va a abandonar la carrera para regresar a Los Ángeles».

«¿Qué?»

«Te dije que Beck habló con ella. Al parecer le dijo que estabas muy mal y que te estabas haciendo daño por su culpa».

«¡¿Qué?! No, no estoy haciéndome daño… Ya no».

«¿Pero estabas haciendo?», preguntó la pelirroja un tanto alarmada. Lo que Tori le había comentado ya la había puesto en el radar y ahora su propia amiga lo confirmaba. «¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?»

«No fue gran cosa, salí a tomar un par de veces».

«Beck le hizo creer que fueron más de un par».

«Bueno sí, pero ya no. En todo caso, ¿por qué regresaría solo por eso?»

«Jade, eso es grave. Pudo haberte pasado algo grave».

«No me pasó nada, de todas formas, no es razón para que Tori regrese. Yo estoy bien».

«No es solo por eso. Ella quiere hablar contigo y… arreglar las cosas».

«No hay nada que pueda arreglar viniendo aquí».

«Ya pensó en esa posibilidad, pero cree que al menos te debe intentarlo. Cree que se equivocó con lo que te planteó y que depende de ella recuperarte, porque ella fue la que puso el punto final».

«No, no entiendes, Cat. Si Tori viene no podrá arreglar nada. Yo no estaré aquí».

«¿Viajarás fuera de la ciudad por las fiestas? Porque de ser así, no importa. Tori regresará cuando termine el semestre».

«No, yo no estaré aquí porque desde el próximo año estudiaré en otro lugar, ya no en Los Ángeles».

«¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde irás?»

«Entraré a un programa de intercambio y pasaré el resto de mi carrera fuera de Estados Unidos».

«Pero… ¿por qué? ¿En dónde?»

«Eso no importa Cat. El punto es que es estúpido que Tori deje su carrera y venga por mí, yo ya no estaré aquí».

La pequeña no sabía ya ni qué preguntar. Todo esto era novedad, una noticia que no llegaba con alegría. Porque, aunque al momento se encontraba al otro lado del país, significaba que ahora estarían aún más lejos y con menos probabilidades de verse.

«Dime que vas a volver».

«Claro que voy a volver, seguramente en vacaciones de fin de año, no te preocupes».

«¿No ibas a contármelo?»

«Claro que sí, pero esperaba que pasaran las fiestas, no quería que te pusieras así en tus días favoritos del año».

«¿Te digo la verdad? Tenías razón».

Su amiga dejaba entrever su tristeza, lo cual molestó a Jade porque era exactamente lo que quería evitar. Así que decidió explicarle el porqué se iba.

«Cat, yo sé que no es fácil decirle adiós a alguien que quieres, o mejor dicho, un hasta pronto. Pero todos mis maestros piensan que me irá mejor con otro tipo de instrucción. Así que me me voy porque es lo mejor para mí y mi carrera. Me voy porque si me quedo seré una productora más, una mediocre profesional que nunca vio más allá de sus narices, ¿entiendes?»

«Sí, supongo que es igual que conmigo y la universidad en Nueva York. Tenía que venir aquí».

«Exacto, pero eso no cambiará nada entre nosotras, te lo prometo. Hablaremos igual que ahora y estaremos pendientes de la otra, ¿está bien?».

«Okey».

La pequeña se leía realmente apenada y Jade se imaginaba exactamente el puchero que estaría poniendo solo de leerla, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Todo estaba decidido, los papeles estaban en marcha, ella terminaría antes el semestre para poder viajar y adaptarse al cambio. Simplemente, no había marcha atrás.

«Yo no puedo hablar con Tori, Cat. No sería lo correcto. Tienes razón en algo, ella y yo ya no tenemos nada», explicó Jade. «¿Puedes decirle tú que no sea estúpida y no se le ocurra abandonar su carrera?»

«¿Qué crees que pasé haciendo por más de cinco horas, Jade? Por algo te lo conté, porque no pude convencerla y pensé que tú podrías… no sé, escribirle. Decirle que lo reconsidere», le pidió la pelirroja. «Yo tampoco creo que debería abandonar la universidad».

«Yo no sabría que decirle. Tampoco quiero que sepa que voy a viajar».

«¿Por qué no?»

«Porque no».

«Eso no es una respuesta», aclaró Cat, dejando implícito que todavía quería una.

«Porque no quiero que Tori piense que estoy haciéndolo por ella».

«¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué pensaría eso?»

Jade no respondió de inmediato. Temía que su amiga fuese a cometer la imprudencia de comentarle a la latina la noticia y arruinarlo todo.

«Jade, ¿te fuiste?»

«No».

«Entonces dime, ¿por qué pensaría Tori que viajas por ella?»

«Cat, ¿por qué insistes tanto?»

«¿No vas a decirme a dónde viajarás?»

«Eventualmente… Con una foto… Cuando ya esté allá».

«¿No confías en mí?».

«Cat…»

«Ya, no confías».

«Claro que sí».

«Tus respuestas dicen otra cosa».

—¡Aj! —gruñó Jade, en la voz más baja que pudo.

«Voy a Paris, ¿está bien? Y no se te ocurra decirle una palabra a Tori».

«¡Vas a buscarla! ¡Yeih!»

«¡No, no voy a buscarla! Voy por mí, ya te lo dije, no tengo intensión de ir tras ella, así que no le digas nada, ¿entendido?»

«¿Pero por qué no? Estarían en la misma ciudad, podrían reiniciar todo y ser felices, ¿no era lo que querías antes de que ella viaje?»

—Dios, Cat. ¿por qué eres así? —susurró tapándose frustradamente la cara con las manos.

«Es lo que quería cuando teníamos algo. Ahora quiero pensar en mí. No voy a forzar nada. No es por ella por quien viajo. Y, si estando allá, la veo de casualidad y siento que necesito buscarla, lo haré. De lo contrario, la idea es estudiar y tratar de no pensar en ella».

«Eso es estúpido».

«¡Cat!», reclamó la gótica.

«Lo es, pero allá tú. Ustedes son un par de tontas».

«Gracias, Cat. No es la primera vez que un amigo me lo menciona en las últimas semanas».

«Pues Beck y yo tenemos razón», concluyó la pequeña entendiendo que Jade se refería a su amigo en común.

La conversación después de ese comentario cambió a los típicos relatos de la pelirroja con su novio y lo mucho que disfrutaba su carrera y la pizza de la esquina de su dormitorio. Y ya que era el mismo cuento de siempre, Jade pretendió escucharla mientras escribía un corto, pero directo mensaje.

El email ni siquiera iba firmado, pero no era necesario. Tori había puesto una alerta especial en su teléfono para todas las cuentas de email de la gótica, solo en caso de que decidiera escribirle.

Eran las siete de la noche. La latina terminaba de arreglarse para la cena y acababa de repasar el discurso que les diría a sus padres cuando aquella canción sonó informándole del email.

Su corazón comenzó a correr a mil por hora y Tori se abalanzó a la cama por el aparato que casi no podía manejar debido al temblor de sus manos. Lo abrió y…

«No hagas nada estúpido por mí, Tor. Yo ya no estaré aquí para ti, no se te ocurra volver».

Toda la ilusión que guardaba se derrumbó al instante. Aquellas cortas palabras se leían tan frías, tan crueles y, para su infortunio, tan ciertas, que no pudo hacer más que leerlas y volverlas a leer, esperando que algún otro mensaje llegara y las arreglara en otro orden, uno que tuviese más sentido, uno que fuese más como la Jade que ella recordaba.

Eso nunca sucedió.

Así que, ¿qué pasó entre aquella salida y la de este día?

—¿Emille? —le preguntó Jade a la chica morena de ojos rasgados y cabello castaño largo que sostenía un cartel con su nombre.

—Jade —respondió ella con un coqueto acento—, bienvenida a Francia.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos por no actualizar antes. Créanme que no pude escribir y por eso la demora. Les cuento un poco lo sucedido para que no crean que no tuve ganas de hacerlo. Resulta que la semana pasada no dormí muy bien y una tarde decidía darme una siesta de 15 minutos sobre el escritorio, así descansaba un poco los ojos que ya me estaban matando y recuperaba fuerzas. Pues, ¿adivinen qué? Los 15 minutos se tornaron en 40 en los cuales mi brazo estaba tan mal ubicado y mi cuello tan torcido que terminé lesionándome el hombro y el cuello. Para cuando llegó esa noche no podía ni dormir del dolor. Todo mi lado superior derecho se inflamó de tal forma que, moverme unos centímetros parecía una tortura. Pasé descansando el viernes y el fin de semana a tope y ayer, finalmente pude retomar el capítulo para poder terminarlo.

Ya estoy mejor, pero sigo tomando desinflamantes y cuidándome un poco. Por eso tampoco publiqué ayer. Me quedaron pendientes los reviews de los reviews y siempre es una tarea larga, así que la dejé para hoy.

Bueno, comencemos.

La canción de hoy es: **_Someone New_** de **_Banks_**. Pondré una versión en la lista con la letra para que no me maten antes de hora XD.

La opción más votada fue la dos, pero los que votaron por la tres tienen un buen punto. Alargarlo solo por alargarlo sería hacerlo en partes repetitivo, así que llegaré a un compromiso con ambas opciones. Gracias a todos por votar.

 **\- . -**

 **Driwling** : No tengo idea qué pasó porque estabas en los reviews de mi archivo, pero no aquí. Supongo que al escribir la última frase para todos seleccione de más las líneas y se borró, porque no tengo otra razón para que haya desaparecido la respuesta. ¡Lo siento! Ahora te pongo primero :'(. Hola, me da mucha pena que esta sea tu última historia, pero lo entiendo. Yo no puedo renunciar a este ship porque tengo algunas historias pensadas y, no sé, siempre tengo mi imaginación corriendo con el Jori. En cuestión de la extensión del fic, es más una división del capítulo final que sería mucho más largo que lo normal, en las partes que ya tenía pensadas para el mismo. Así que en realidad no hay alargue más de lo que ya estaba planificado. Gracias por todas tus sugerencias y por los ánimos, siempre ayudan mucho. Sobre la madre de Jade y cómo la deja salir, es que en realidad, no la deja. Nunca la dejaría salir a matarse, pero Jade no es tonta y se da formas. También quería que en algún punto la madre pueda dejar la responsabilidad de una hija menor de edad a la que, de cierta forma le debe más atención, y que pueda tomar el trabajo que siempre soñó. más que nada porque creo que una persona puede terminar la vida muy frustrada si no cumple sus sueños frustrados y jade ya está en edad de cuidarse sola. Así que la idea de que la empuje también a ser más responsable y tomar el intercambio la ayuda a ella a buscar su trabajo soñado. Es una de las razones por la cual Jade termina yendo también... cof cof, no más spoiler. (Aunque es realmente no tan spoiler). Jamás he ido a París, así que no sé lo que es el pan de queso de París, pero... algún día, mon ami. Gracias por votar y por tus palabras, lamento la cuestión personal que me comentabas y espero que todo esté mejor. Suerte siempre y que tengas un lindo día.

\- . -

 **Mr. Deizilla** : Hey, perdón por la enorme demora. Espero que todo esté bien por allá. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Creo que todos pensamos muy contradictoriamente la mayoría del tiempo. Uno cree que es muy correcto siempre en todo, que uno sabe que ser celoso es malo y denota desconfianza, aún así siente celos. A veces uno es inseguro, aunque sabe que no debería serlo y termina haciendo cosas contrarias a lo que uno mismo quiere para para sí. me gusta eso de escribirla. Porque a veces siento que las personas más seguras de sus opiniones en un inicio, suelen ser las que más dudas tienen al experimentar algo que no esperaban, como un amor o una pérdida grande. Sobre tu solicitud, hay que ver, porque… hay que ver. Suerte y gracias por escribir y votar. Un lindo día para ti.

 **Paola** : Al parecer habrán más capítulos, pero me imagino que no tantos como tú quisieras. En todo caso, la historia quedará abierta para más capítulos a futuro. Eso es bueno, ¿no? Gracias por votar y que tengas un día genial, suerte.

 **Dios17** : Ya veo que hubo algo de confusión en el último capítulo. En realidad no, no hay dos finales, este es el único final que he escrito. Pero si había pensado en que llegaría al mismo de otra forma. En todo caso, eso no afecta, el final es el mismo. Gracias por votar y espero que no haya demorado taaaanto. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Soledad Infinita** : Oh, me conmueves con eso que me dices. Leerlo cuatro veces es bastante. Gracias por eso y por las palabras. Que tengas un excelente día y mucha suerte.

 **Marilinn** : Me hiciste reír, y pues sí, ¿no? Ella podría correr más peligro por lo linda que es, aunque cualquier persona que se ponga en esa situación queda vulnerable siendo hombre o mujer. Sí, la canción la canta también Emily Browning en Suckerpunch. Ella hace un cover, la canción en realidad es muy vieja, es un clásico genial, creo que es la canción que más covers tiene, algo así leí una vez. Espero que tengas un buen día y mucha suerte, como siempre.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Creo que todos pensaron que lo dejaría ahí de final. No, perdón por la confusión es que se me hacía difícil continuar con el flujo de la historia en un solo capítulo largo. Creo que prefiero que cada uno se centre en algo en específico, en una escena o algo muy puntual, como en este. El viaje. Gracias por votar y por las palabras. Mucha suerte hoy y que tengas un día genial.

 **erivip7** : Sí, lo sé, perdón por la demora también. A veces siento que todos los fics terminan en que el que se iba por una razón muy buena termina quedándose y sacrificándolo todo por amor. Muy cuento de hadas, ¿no? Yo siento que a veces lo que uno menos hace en la vida es tener finales de cuentos de hadas. Uno suele terminar siempre eligiendo de forma muy egoísta. En todo caso, creo que les va a gustar el final. ¡No spoiler! XD. Suerte y muchas gracias por votar. Un lindo día para ti.

 **Kuroneko** : ¡Hey, felicitaciones con lo del examen! Yo también pienso mucho como Tori, aunque creo que ya comenté que mi novia no piensa para nada como yo. Es un conflicto, aunque creo que yo tiendo a ceder demasiado y en esto he cedido, quién sabe si a futuro podría ser otra vez un problema que nos separe, como ya ha sucedido antes. Pero en todo caso, son cosas que pasan, la gente a veces no está dispuesta a darlo todo por el otro, así lo ame. Quién sabe, quizá eso te da pautas para decidir. Creo que todos pensaban que esa morena era Tori, pero no, obvio que no. Lo del papel es el papel del matrimonio. Ella comenzó a creer que quizá sus papas fueron una suerte más que nada, que ya no tenía mucho valor pensar que el matrimonio era el camino que ella quería, porque siente su vida muy vacía sin Jade. Ah, eso no lo escribí en el capítulo, pero te doy un "backstage". Gracias por escribir y perdón por la demora eterna. Mucha suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

 **LenyRehim** : ¿Sabes que veo Supergirl únicamente por Alex? Y ahora que tiene novia es lo mejor del mundo, pero no me cae la rubia XD. Aunque todos me dicen que hay mucho subtexto entre ellas, yo no lo veo. Sobre el capítulo extra largo, va a terminar siendo varios capítulos, no tan largos, pero con la misma linea que iba a tener el final. Es decir, es como e capítulo largo cortado en partes esto que voy a hacer. Eso, eso, el papel, es lo del matrimonio, no era otro papel XD, perdón la confusión. Mucha suerte y espero que tengas un lindo día por allá.

 **Alfin** : Muchísimas gracias por el review. Me hiciste sonreír mucho, me alegraste el día. Gracias por todos los halagos y por contarme sus escenas favoritas, tengo que admitir que compartimos las mismas. Espero no haberte hecho esperar eternamente por el capítulo y si fue así, lo siento, de verdad. Gracias a ti y algunos otros lectores fue que decidí hacer la encuesta, gracias por la sugerencia de seguir con un poco más de calma el final. La verdad eso me da un poco más de paz de escribir y de terminar la historia como se debe. Creo que me quedo corta en responderte, siento que lo que más puedo decirte es gracias por las palabras porque de verdad me inspiraron mucho. Suerte hoy y siempre. Que tengas un día genial.

 **Wind White** : Hey, gracias por votar. Que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte. Cuídate.

 **Guest xx** : Perdón por ilusionarles y después pasarles una nota. Que asco esta autora XD. Pero bueno, ya está el capítulo y seguimos con unos cuantos más. Y así, quedará abierto a oneshots al finalizar. Me gusta la idea de crear historias a futuro en esta historia, sin tener que hacer que sean parte de la historia global. Gracias por escribir y votar. Mucha suerte hoy y siempre y un lindo día.

 **Marolch** : Perdón a ti también por ilusionarte con una nota. Gracias por votar y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Si no fue así, puedes maldecirme XD. Mucha suerte hoy y un buen día.

 **alex** : Vamos por la dos y también la tres. Mucha suerte y gracias por votar. Que tengas un día genial y mucha suerte.

 **Azu Rush** : Gracias por votar y por tus palabras. Vamos por la dos, espero no defraudarlos. Mucha suerte y un lindo día. Cuídate.

 **Marso-Hyuga Uchiha** : ¡Hola! Justo vamos con las dos opciones que no son la primera XD. Gracias por votar y espero que tengas un buen día. Mucha suerte.

 **ScarlettB** : ¡Ganaron las dos! Muchas gracias por votar y espero que tengas un día genial. Suerte.

 **MinaCX** : Creo que en eso es una cuestión de proyección. Hay gente que necesita hacer un mapa mental de a dónde va su vida, aunque termine cambiando en el camino, eso siempre pasa, pero a veces es necesario para mantener la calma. Al menos así me pasa a mí. Hay otras personas que prefieren el día a día y no pensar en nada, pero siento que muchas veces, cosas como esas si puede afectar a una relación a mediano y largo plazo. Es verdad lo de la redundancia y no es algo que quiero. definitivamente, tenía ya mapeado lo que tenía pensado y ya escrito para el final. Pero ahora lo voy a hacer por partes para que sea más relajado leerlo y con un poco más de detalles o interacciones que podrían resultar importantes en la historia. Gracias por las palabras y por votar. Espero que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte.

 **Natsuki** : Hey, muchas gracias por votar. Vamos con la dos y la tres. Mucha suerte hoy, que tengas un día genial y cuídate mucho.

 **Dra.K-Doof** : Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no alargaré nada en realidad, solo dividiré ese capítulo largo en varias partes, su contenido es el mismo. Gracias por votar y por la sugerencia. Espero que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte. Saludos.

Bueno a todos los que votaron y a los que leen, nuevamente me disculpo por la demora y les deseo lo mejor, hasta muy pronto. Suerte.


	33. Somewhere I Belong

**Somewhere I Belong**

* * *

—No es mi novia, Cat —respondió Jade por enésima vez.

Ya se había cansado de repetirlo, pero la pequeña pelirroja presentía algo distinto y no paraba de preguntárselo cada vez que hablaban por teléfono. Jade tan solo reclinó su cabeza sobre el respaldar del sofá y se escurrió en él mientras la escuchaba.

—Bueno, tu amiga especial.

—No es eso tampoco.

—Ajá, pero es algo así como eso.

—No.

—Pero están saliendo, ¿no?

—Hmmm —suspiró la gótica alzando su vista al ver a la susodicha salir de su habitación y caminar hacia la cocina. Emille vestía apenas una remera de algodón sin mangas y su corta ropa interior. Sin ponerle atención a la chica que la miraba a lo lejos, se puso de espaldas y abrió el refrigerador buscando algo para desayunar aunque ya era hora del almuerzo. Sacó algo del congelador y cerró la puerta aún sin percatarse de los ojos que caían sobre su figura. Sus piernas morenas y esbeltas eran perfectas. Sus pies descalzos se pusieron en puntillas mientras alcanzaba la canasta de huevos que se encontraba sobre la nevera y, después de tomar un par, volvió a realizar la acción para devolverla a su lugar.

—No estamos saliendo, Cat.

—No mientas, yo he visto tus fotos en Facebook. Están saliendo mucho.

—Es porque somos compañeras de apartamento y es mejor ir a comer juntas que hacerlo solas, ¿no crees? Además, somos compañeras de facultad.

—Pero sí te gusta, no lo niegues.

Emille dejó sobre el mesón lo que había sacado del refrigerador y se dirigió hasta el mueble de utensilios para sacar un sartén. Jade no podía evitar seguirla con la mirada, desviando de cuando en cuando sus ojos hacia las partes de su cuerpo que más le llamaban la atención. Su cola, por ejemplo, o aquellas pantorrillas tonificadas por el ejercicio, o sus delicados brazos.

—No, Cat. Es mi amiga y ya.

—Okey, pero un poquito más que amigas.

Jade calló, ya parecía cuento chino. ¿Por qué su amiga se enfocaba tanto en si era o no algo más que una simple compañera?

— _Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je mets de la musique?_ —le preguntó Emillie casi susurrando. Jade negó sin hablar. La morena le sonrió y se acercó a su teléfono celular que se encontraba en el mesón de la cocina. Buscó su lista favorita de música y colocó una canción—. _Est-ce bruyant?_

Jade volvió a negar, no le parecía que el volumen estuviese demasiado alta como para interrumpir su conversación. Hasta agradeció algo de distracción.

—¿Ella está ahí? —preguntó Cat al escucharla a lo lejos.

—Sí. Vive aquí y es sábado.

—Oh… entiendo, entiendo.

Jade evitó responder a esa presunción. Ya sabía lo que la pequeña imaginaba, que estaba negando todas sus preguntas por no querer confirmar nada en voz alta frente a la aludida. En un acto frustrado se quitó el teléfono del oído y lo coloco con fuerza sobre el sofá, lamentándose en silencio.

— _Est-ce que ça va?_ —preguntó Emille con gracia de verla así.

Jade exhaló cansada y asintió tomando nuevamente el celular.

Sí, todo estaba bien, ella estaba bien, lo que no estaba bien era tener que aguantar las infinitas preguntas de su amiga sobre su nueva compañera.

—¿Podemos hablar más tarde si prefieres? Así me cuentas bien qué sucede entre ustedes —insistió Cat.

—No pasa nada. ¿Solo para eso querías hablarme?

—Emmm… —contestó la pequeña. Prácticamente era así, pero no podía confesarle que Tori había estado preguntando por ella y si sabía si estaba en una relación—. Quería saludarte, como siempre y ver cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien y ya es tarde, así que voy a ir a darme un baño para salir a comer algo.

—¿Con ella?

«Ella».

Quizá eso era lo que más le molestaba de toda la charla. Cat nunca se refería a Emille por su nombre, siempre era «ella» o «esa chica», pero nunca Emille. Se le hacía tan despectivo, casi como si estuviese eligiendo un lado y, claramente, no era el suyo, era el de Tori. Team Tori sin duda.

—Supongo.

—Emm, bueno.

—Hablamos luego —dijo Jade, y sin esperar a que su amiga diga un adiós, cerró la llamada.

— _Était-ce votre maman?_ —preguntó Emille.

Jade se levantó del sofá, dejó su celular sobre la mesa de la sala y caminó hacia la cocina.

—No, no era mamá. Era Cat.

—Perdón, estoy hablando mucho en francés, ¿no?

—No pasa nada, no me molesta. Además que cada vez te entiendo más.

—Eso es bueno, pero tampoco quiero saturarte. Ya tienes bastante con procesar el idioma en la universidad y a mí no me cuesta nada.

—Gracias, lo aprecio —dijo Jade arrimando su cuerpo de lado sobre el mesón.

—Espero que tengas hambre —anunció la francesa—, haré un gran desayuno, así que mejor será que te vayas a bañar.

—¿Gran, gran, gran desayuno? —preguntó Jade con gracia.

—Muuuy grande. Así que mete tu trasero en el agua y cámbiate. Terminaré de cocinar todo mientras tanto.

Jade sonrió al ver a la morena acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja en un acto inconsciente. Respiró suavemente unos segundos y continuó admirándola sin moverse.

—¡Ve a bañarte ya! —le exigió la animada chica y le sonrió dejando de preparar la comida para verla. Otra sonrisa más sonora le siguió—. ¿Se te congelaron los pies? —le preguntó acercándose unos pasos. Jade no se movió—. Que vayas a bañarte…, por favor.

La gótica navegó su rostro con la mirada, concentrándose en sus ojos color café. Amplió su sonrisa y esperó.

Emille no dudó en acercarse más y, cerrando sus ojos a pocos centímetros, juntó sus labios en un corto beso. Otro más intencionado y húmedo le siguió y, tan pronto como empezó, terminó.

—Mueve tus lindas piernas y entra al agua. Haré panqueques.

La morena se alejó y volvió a ocuparse de su tarea sin ponerle más atención. Jade le regaló una última mirada y, sin protestar, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Todas sus acciones confirmaban las preguntas que había hecho la pequeña, algo había entre ellas. Aunque para Jade no era precisamente así. Esto no era una relación, tampoco un juego o mucho menos algo parecido a lo que había tenido con Tori. En su mente no eran nada más que un par de nuevas amigas que compartían apartamento y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Es decir, ¿qué tenía de malo llegar a casa, conversar un rato con alguien que compartía sus mismos intereses y quién, además, se le hacía una persona tan agradable? ¿Qué si en medio de esas profundas charlas o sesiones de maratones de sus películas favoritas, terminaban haciendo algo más que mirar la pantalla?

Jade no encontraba nada de malo o extraño. Al menos prefería no tomárselo de esa manera y sabía que Emille pensaba igual.

—Deberíamos salir a festejar —le mencionó la francesa casualmente por la tarde.

—¿Cuál es el motivo esta vez? —le preguntó la gótica, sabiendo que a su compañera le encantaba encontrar pretextos para salir.

—Mañana cumples tres meses de estar en Paris y creo que es justo y necesario darle la importancia que merece.

—Hmm.

—¡Vamos, Jade! —insistió la morena—. El club tiene barra libre toda la noche y podemos recordar buenos momentos, ¿no crees?

Emille se refería a la noche en la cual esa «complicidad» inició.

Sucedió a finales de enero. Jade se había mudado a París apenas una semana atrás y había pasado encerrada en el apartamento arreglando sus cosas. Personalmente, su nuevo hogar, carecía de color —negro, si se lo estaban preguntando—, pero se las arregló para darle su toque.

Las clases aún no iniciaban y a ella le faltaba acostumbrarse al gélido clima de la región, el invierno todavía mantenía a la ciudad con una neblina constante. Hacía tanto frío que Jade dormía con pantalón de pijama y a veces hasta con medias, lo cual odiaba, pero era la única forma de no tener siempre encendido el calefactor y evitar una cuenta alta de electricidad que ella tendría que cubrir con su dinero. Aun con todas estas medidas, rara vez dormía por las noches y, por las mañanas, estaba completamente agotada.

— _Lo que necesitas es ajustar el horario. Cansarte al extremo_ —dijo Emille—. _Qué mejor que salir a bailar._

Jade no puso objeción. No había visitado un bar desde aquella vez que Beck la recogió en el club y, la verdad, extrañaba sentirse relajada, libre y rodeada de música.

— _No necesitas mostrar tu identificación para entrar_ —le dijo Emille al verla buscar sus documentos en la puerta del bar—. _Aquí eres legal a los dieciocho_ —rió.

— _Extrañamente, eso le quita la emoción_ —respondió Jade decepcionada.

— _Ya veremos._

Como era lógico, lo primero que la gótica hizo, fue probar sus límites. Se acercó directo a la barra y, sin inmutarse, pidió dos tequilas y dos vodkas. El barman puso cuatro vasos de shot sobre el mesón con rapidez y dio la vuelta a las botellas en sus manos, sirviendo los tragos. Marcó la tarjeta de bebidas y siguió con su siguiente pedido.

— _Sí, la legalidad de las cosas le quita toda la emoción_ —Jade confirmó y le acercó dos bebidas a su nueva amiga.

— _¡Por tu llegada a Francia!_ —brindó la morena levantando su vaso.

Jade hizo lo mismo sin decir nada y de un solo golpe se terminó el tequila.

— _¡Woo!_ —exclamó—, _al menos sabemos que no te venden licor del barato_.

La bebida la quemó al bajar por su garganta. Su lengua se entumeció. Aun así siguió con la siguiente copa.

Emille la había llevado a un lugar muy frecuentado por jóvenes de universidad. El sitio estaba lleno de gente de su edad y de música estridente. Casi no podían ni escucharse, pero eso poco importaba. Bailaron, tomaron, bailaron un poco más y a la madrugada, cuando llegaron a casa, Jade no pudo aguantar más las ganas de ir por sus labios y la besó.

— _Eeesto es una pésima idea_ —dijo la francesa enfatizando en el «pésima» y tomó un poco de distancia.

— _¿Por qué?_ —preguntó Jade algo confundida. Estaba segura de que, varias veces durante la noche, se habían dado momentos de coqueteo e insinuación por parte de ambas.

— _Porque no quiero arruinar nuestra convivencia y sé como terminan estas cosas. ¿Por qué crees que eres tú la que vive aquí y no mi ex?_

— _No estoy buscando una relación_ —aclaró Jade.

— _Eso podría cambiar_.

— _No_.

— _¿Estás tan segura? ¿Pondrías tus manos al fuego por lo que sientes ahora?_

Jade lo pensó, estaba segurísima. No tenía intenciones de iniciar nada con nadie. Solo quería sacarse las ganas de besarla que había tenido toda la noche. No era noticia alguna que Emille guardaba muchas de las características físicas de Tori, así que digamos que la había besado más por instinto que por otra cosa.

— _Estoy segura y, tranquila, no volverá a suceder_.

La gótica siguió con dificultad a su alcoba y cerró la puerta, tirándose en la cama sin siquiera quitarse las botas.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, se bañó y salió a preparar el desayuno, encontrándose con Emille lista en el comedor con todo sobre la mesa. Los recuerdos golpearon su mente con violencia. Se sintió extraña y no sabía que hacer. ¿Mencionaba algo?, ¿se disculpaba?, ¿lo ignoraba todo?

— _Buenos días_ —mencionó deteniéndose ante la imagen y acomodó su cabello mojado con la mano, evitando decir algo más.

— _Bonjour, ¿quieres desayunar?_

Jade miró con cuidado a la chica que tenía en frente. Estaba tan tranquila y despreocupada que ella decidió hacer lo mismo. Asintió y se acomodó en la silla que ya se había convertido en su puesto oficial en la mesa y partió un poco de pan, se sirvió el café recién hecho de la cafetera de prensa —un placer que no terminaba de sorprenderla—, y se dispuso a comer. Bebió un par de sorbos completamente extasiada con el sabor del café. Era tan glorioso que hasta cerraba los ojos con un suspiro cada vez que lo probaba. Se permitió un momento de placer y, al abrirlos, se percató de la intensa atención que Emille le prestaba.

— _¿Pasa algo?_ —le preguntó tras darle un mordisco a su pan.

— _No_ —confirmó la morena—, _eres graciosa. Eso es todo_.

— _¿Tú crees?_

— _Sí._

— _Aún no me conoces._

La chica le sonrió y ambas volvieron a su rutina. Nada más sucedió por un par de semanas. No hasta una noche en la cual Jade se encontraba concentrada leyendo un libro para su clase de guión y Emille llegó muy molesta de su trabajo.

— _Hey_ —la saludo recibiendo un gruñido—. _¿Estás bien?_

Emille solía ser bastante risueña y alegre. Amaba volver a casa al final del día, así que esa actitud la sorprendió. Cerró su libro y se lo volvió a preguntar.

— _Non! Comment vais-je être bien? Pouah!_ —protestó la francesa tan rápido que Jade casi no la entendió.

— _Mhmm, ahora en español._

Emille la miró con el ceño fruncido, dándose cuenta de lo molesta que estaba y lo poco que quería compartir lo que había sucedido. Pero quizá Jade podía decirle la verdad sin darle vueltas, tal vez ella podía confirmarle si aquel chico estaba en lo correcto.

— _¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

— _Tú dirás_.

— _¿Te parece que mis besos son un asco?_

— _¿Qué?_ —preguntó la gótica sin entender el contexto.

— _Si te parece que doy asco besando._

Jade prefirió guardar silencio. Dudaba si era una buena idea ser sincera. Parecía no ser el mejor momento para confesar que la experiencia no había sido nada memorable.

— _Ya, doy asco. Gracias… Ugh! Vie de merde! Maudit soit le jour où je suis venu à naître!_ —Se fue diciendo, terminando con un portazo que rebotó por todo el apartamento.

Quizá lo que debía decir era que estaba tan borracha esa noche que no se acordaba de nada con claridad. El problema con esa declaración era que su amiga estaba en el mismo estado y qué tal si ella sí podía recordar el beso, o peor, qué pasaba si para ella había sido uno que merecía estar enmarcado para la posteridad.

Claro que Jade exageraba, pero así era ella, con el ego subido hasta el infinito y más allá. Ella nunca se preguntaría si besaba bien o no. Es más, cuando esa chica con la que se besó en el bar en Los Ángeles se lo gritó en media plazoleta, poco le importó. Se echó unas carcajadas y se fue.

— _Mille, ¿estás bien?_

— _Laisse moi seule!_

— _Ajá…_

— _Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez dire. Je suce, c'est tout._

Jade comenzaba a impacientarse porque no entendía nada de lo que su amiga le decía. Hablaba demasiado rápido además de la clara frustración que sentía.

— _¿Puedo entrar?_

— _Laisse moi seule!_

— _¡No te entiendo!_ —gritó en respuesta— _Voy a entrar._

Jade empujó la puerta y encontró a la chica sumergida entre las almohadas sobre su cama, lo cuál le pareció gracioso porque era la forma en la que ella reaccionaba cuando su madre le decía que no quería oír o con lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

— _¿Quién te dijo que no sabías besar?_

— _¡Tú acabas de hacerlo!_

— _Yo no dije nada._

— _Exacto. El silencio otorga._

— _Para serte sincera, no lo recuerdo, así que no podría decirte sí o no._

— _¡Ves! La vie suce!_

— _Apesta… ya. Eso sí lo entendí_ —tradujo Jade y se sentó a un lado de la francesa—. _¿Quién te dijo que besabas mal?_

 _—Matteo._

 _—¿El italiano de nuestra clase?_

 _—Él mismo._

 _—¿Esa mala imitación de trapeador te dijo que no sabes besar? —Jade rió un segundo antes de entender que…—: ¡¿Besaste a ese troll?!_

 _—Él me besó a mí… y bueno sí yo lo besé a él luego._

 _—¡No me jodas, Emille! ¡Qué asco!_

 _—Bueno, es que me invitó a salir y me dio pena decirle que no._

 _—¡Dios, no! Además que el tipo es un completo idiota, machista del orto._

 _—Ya, veo que no te agrada._

 _—¡Por supuesto que no! Se pasa el día mirando mis lolas como si fuese un bebé con hambre. La otra vez hasta lo pillé tocándose la entrepierna sobre el pantalón y ¡¿tú lo besaste a voluntad?!_

 _—Es que me dio pena…_

 _—¡¿Y así el imbécil ese dice que no sabes besar?!_

 _—¿Y quién dice que sí lo sé hacer? Tú ni recuerdas nuestro beso, lo que quiere decir que fue tan malo que tu cerebro rechazó la idea y la quemó antes de poder procesarla con una opinión._

 _—Le pones mucha cabeza a esto._

 _—¡Que no! Doy asco besando, y ya. Supongo que si voy a preguntarle a mi ex, me diría lo mismo._

 _—¡Aj! —Jade refunfuñó molesta de escuchar a su amiga así de frustrada y le quitó las almohadas de encima._

 _—¡Déjame morir! Si el sapo más feo de todos termina una relación que ni teníamos porque no sé besar, no merezco vivir._

 _—¡Cállate ya!_

— _Laisse moi seule!_

 _—¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?!_

 _—¡Que-me-dejes-sola! —dijo la chica enderezándose para buscar las almohadas que Jade dejó en el borde de la cama y volver a enterrarse en ellas._

 _—¡No, no voy a dejar que te ahogues con tus babas! —Jade se las volvió a quitar._

 _—¿Ves? No solo beso mal, sino que tiro baba como bebé. Apesto, no merez…_

Harta de escucharla, la gótica forzó un beso que tomó a la francesa por sorpresa. Al principio únicamente presionó sus labios hasta que su contraparte volvió a respirar con más calma. Solo entonces se permitió abrir ligeramente su boca para atrapar el labio inferior y volvió a besarla. Toda esta acción tomó a Emille de sorpresa, pero a diferencia de la otra noche, en esta ocasión se sintió necesario, agradeció el gesto y respondió con curiosidad. Jade besaba bien, era agradable y suave, no como lo que había sentido con Matteo.

— _No lo haces mal_ —dijo Jade separándose solo para volver a juntar sus labios—. _Eres dulce y delicada… tibia._

Emille no pudo evitar profundizar el beso y hacerle honor a su país con un agradable y sutil beso francés.

— _Mhmm_ —afirmó Jade, casi con un gemido—, _besas bien._

El encuentro continuó por varios minutos que sin sentirlo se convirtieron en horas. Besos, risas, bromas, ligeras conversaciones sobre sus vidas. Así pasaron al menos hasta la media noche y finalmente se quedaron dormidas en esa misma cama. Jade siempre muy pendiente de que nada más que eso sucediera.

Eventos como ese comenzaron a darse esporádicamente, ninguna de las dos haciendo gran alarde de lo que sucedía. Una noche sí, una semana no. Hasta que una tarde de domingo después de unos cuantos besos acostadas sobre su cama, Emille le pidió:

— _Háblame de ella._

— _¿De quién?_

— _De tu ex._

— _Mi ex es un él, no una ella._

— _Hablo de la chica que te rompió el corazón._

Jade suspiró involuntariamente. Observó a su contraparte con dudas de si sería una buena idea convertirla en su confidente. Aunque para ser sinceros, se estaba cansando de no poder hablar sobre sus sentimientos con Cat por consideración a su amistad con Tori.

— _¿Cómo es físicamente?_ —insistió la francesa.

— _Hmm_ —sonrió Jade—. _Es medio latina, así que puedes imaginar el color de su piel. Es morena, pero no demasiado. Tiene… no sé, brilla ¿sabes? Es como un bronceado permanente. Es hermosa._

 _—Cuéntame más —pidió Emille con gracia._

 _—Pues sus caderas no son demasiado anchas, pero forman una curva tan linda cuando está acostada de lado y sus piernas son… es… me encantan sus piernas… me encantan._

La francesa notó de inmediato el cambio de ánimo que tenía su amiga tan solo por hablar sobre ella. Se veía feliz de recordarla, pero sabía que a Jade se le haría muy difícil compartir ciertas cosas. Lo mejor sería ir acercándose al tema con cuidado.

— _¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella?_ —preguntó Emille, siguiendo el mismo camino ligero _._

— _No sé, muchas cosas, supongo._

— _Debe haber algo que te mate, que no puedas olvidar._

— _Su sonrisa, quizá —Jade sonrió también al recordarla—. Extraño como sus pómulos se marcaban cuando sonreía y sus ojos se achinaban. Era adorable._

Al escucharla, Emille entendió perfectamente a lo que Cat se había referido cuando habló con ella esa misma tarde. Y, sí, como se imaginarán, la pequeña había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a sus amigas a distancia. Buscó una de las fotos etiquetadas que Jade había subido a Facebook y la contactó por mensaje. La francesa contestó de inmediato.

« _Tú eres la nueva compañera de departamento de Jade, ¿no? Te he visto en sus fotos_ ».

« _Hola, sí, soy yo_ », contestó Emille.

« _Pues, te escribo porque quería pedirte un favor. Soy Cat, la mejor amiga de Jade_ ».

« _Hola, Cat. Y, claro, ¿para qué soy buena?_ ».

« _Sí, pues… Mira, no sé si Jade te contó de Tori_ ».

« _No, no sé quién es Tori_ ».

« _Es su novia… o algo así. Bueno, no. "Eran" novias… o algo así_ ».

« _Okey…_ », respondió Emille sin imaginarse qué era lo que ella podía hacer al respecto.

« _Resulta que Jade viajó a Paris, sin querer, en busca de ella_ ».

"¿Sin querer?", se preguntó la francesa internamente.

« _Pero el problema es que no la ha buscado y Tori me hace muchas preguntas sobre Jade, de si está bien, o si está saliendo con alguien_ ».

« _Quizá deberías preguntárselo a Jade»_ , respondió la morena.

« _Ya lo he hecho, siempre dice que no y…_ »

« _Deberías volver a preguntárselo»._

Cat se detuvo unos segundos tras la interrupción de su idea. ¿Qué era lo que debía preguntarle a su amiga? Si estaba contactándola a ella era porque pensaba que podría confirmarle lo que Jade le decía y, con esa respuesta, había hecho todo lo contrario. Aquellas palabras se le hicieron del todo sospechosas.

« _Supongo que lo que quería pedirte es que me ayudes convenciéndola de ir a buscar a Tori para que hablen y arreglen sus problemas_ ».

« _¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso si Jade nunca me ha hablado de ella?_ »

Esta respuesta ya se sintió algo descortés y Cat la leyó con el tono más despectivo que pudo.

« _Jade y Tori están enamoradas. Tan solo son muy obstinadas. Necesitan una mano_ ».

« _Quisiera ayudarte, pero he aprendido a no meterme en problemas ajenos y tu deberías hacer lo mismo_ », le respondió Emille. « _Jade es una mujer adulta y ella sabrá qué hace con su vida, a quién busca y a quién no_ ».

Cat no lo tomó bien. Las respuestas que leía no le daban buena espina y comenzó a sospechar. ¿Sería esta chica algo más para su mejor amiga?

« _Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No te preocupes y gracias por leerme_ », contestó Cat queriendo terminar la conversación de la mejor manera. « _Por favor, no se lo menciones a Jade. Podría ahorcarme a distancia de alguna forma_ ».

« _Tranquila, no le voy a comentar nada, pasa bien_ », respondió la francesa y cerró la ventana de chat.

Sin embargo, Emille no había querido ser grosera con la pelirroja. Le había parecido extraña su petición y, muy aparte de las sesiones de besos que tenía con Jade, no quería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos privados. En ese momento Jade llegó a casa. Ambas tenían planes para ver varias películas esa noche y Jade había acordado ir por palomitas al supermercado. Por supuesto que no terminaron de ver ni una sola de ellas. A la mitad de la primera Jade no resistió besarla e iniciaron, una vez más, una sesión de besos que terminó con sus cuerpos demasiado cerca como para ignorarse. Sus piernas desnudas se acariciaban suavemente y sus manos se mantenían casi fijas en una posición segura en el cuerpo de la otra.

— _¿Y cómo es ella?_ —preguntó la francesa siguiendo con su indagación.

—¿ _De carácter?_

— _Sí, su personalidad, ¿cómo es?_

— _Pues… es obstinada._

Emille recordó que la chica que la contactó por mensaje utilizó ese mismo adjetivo, lo que le causó cierta gracia.

— _Tori es dulce, es… sincera, tierna y… coqueta., muy coqueta_ —rió Jade suavemente. Recordarla la ponía siempre feliz al inicio, pero segundos después, milisegundos, esas mismas imágenes que llenaban su mente, contraían su pecho con dolor—. _¿Sabes?_ —preguntó retóricamente—, _la gente es tan ciega… Tienen al amor de su vida a su lado por años, sin darse cuenta. Y lo más triste es que, cuando lo ven, ya es demasiado tarde. Se han guardado palabras por miedo y terminan solos… por idiotas._

— _¿Tú eres una idiota?_

Jade no quiso confirmarlo con palabras, pero su silencio lo hizo por ella.

— _Tori es un lindo nombre_ —mencionó Emille.

— _Es horrible, pero a ella le queda bien_ —respondió Jade volviendo a sonreír, aunque esta vez fue con tristeza.

— _¿Por qué ya no están juntas?_

— _Porque soy una cobarde, por eso._

— _¿Qué fue lo que no hiciste?_

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Si piensas que eres cobarde es porque no te atreviste a hacer algo. ¿Qué fue?_

La gótica cerró sus ojos recordando la última noche con Tori. Sentía a ese momento con tanta furia, con tanta molestia, con tanta pena. Tenía muy presente que hubieron palabras que pudo haber dicho y cosas que pudo haber hecho, pero perdió su oportunidad. Finalmente, no respondió. Habían detalles que prefería guardarse para ella misma.

— _¿Dónde está ahora?_ —preguntó la morena, dejando su pregunta anterior de lado. Esperaba que, al menos, su nueva amiga le confirmara lo que Cat le comentó por la tarde, que Tori vivía en Francia y Jade había viajado por ella.

— _No lo sé. No hemos hablado y no tengo idea de nada. Ni siquiera sé donde vive_.

— _¿Se mudó?_

— _Viajó a estudiar._

— _Así como tú._

— _Mhmm_ —confirmó Jade.

— _Tal vez deberías escribirle. Ver cómo está, saludarla._

— _¿Con qué fin?_

— _¿Con el de quitarte esa carita que tienes justo ahora?_ —contestó Emille haciéndola notar su bajo ánimo—. _Se ve que te duele, que todavía no has cerrado el círculo con ella. Me parece que hablando podrías resolver eso que te hace tanto daño._

— _Eso es imposible, porque fui yo quien lo arruinó._

— _Uno siempre piensa eso, pero sea lo que sea que haya pasado, si Tori te importa tanto, deberías buscarla, hablar. Una relación no necesita quedar en la enemistad._

— _¿Hablas por experiencia?_ —le preguntó Jade con sarcasmo. Varias veces Emille le había dicho que odiaba a su ex.

— _Touché. Aunque él me puso los cuernos en mi propia cama, así que no es lo mismo._

 _—Supongo que no._

 _—Jade, contáctala. No te cuesta nada y mira que si las cosas se resuelven, podrían conservar una linda amistad y, quién sabe, a futuro algo más._

 _—No lo sé._

 _—Hazlo, confía en mí._

 _—¿Podemos dejar este tema para otro día?_ —pidió Jade sin querer continuar con lo mismo, no tenía ánimos de pensar y prefería ahogar sus sentimientos con más besos banales. Se acercó con delicadeza y posó sus labios sobre los de la morena, bajando su mano con cuidado acariciando su cintura.

— _Okey_ —respondió Emille dejándose llevar. Suponía que insistir sería contraproducente. Ya insistiría otro día.

Una semana y media pasó de esa charla, una semana y media hasta esa mañana.

—¡Ay, que linda! —le dijo Emille al verla toda arreglada—. ¿Te pongo panqueques?

Jade asintió y se sentó a la mesa.

—Mille.

—Dime.

—¿Dónde queda Le Centre d'Art Contemporain Chanot?

—¿La galería de arte?

—Ajam.

—A no más de unos veinte minutos de aquí. ¿Tienes ganas de turistear?

—Sí, ¿me acompañarías?

–Claro, desayunamos, me baño, me visto y nos vamos.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿Alguna vez se han sentido tan mal por una pelea con alguien que no importa y quien, además, te trató muy mal y de forma grosera? Pues yo sí. Perdón por la demora, pero han sido días horribles de ánimo.

Sé que no querían a Jade con una pareja, pero Emille no lo es. nunca tuve la intensión de hacerla con alguien, pero para mí, esta "relación" se tenía que dar.

En fin, gracias por leer y espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo.

La canción de hoy es **_Somewhere I Belong de Linkin Park_**. El otro día me puse a oír sus viejas canciones y la nueva y pues, como ha cambiado esa banda, no necesariamente para bien. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

 **ScarlettB** : Gracias por los buenos deseos, la verdad yo también estoy contenta de que hayan ganado las dos opciones, me da el chance de no acelerar el final. Pasó más o menos un mes. Los semestres de universidad se terminan en diciembre y el nuevo semestre comienzan la última semana de enero o las primeras de febrero. Oh, yo creo que ya con este capítulo sabemos quién es Emille. No la odien mucho XD, no es mala. Siete también es mi número de la suerte aunque me gusta más el ocho. Feliz día de la mujer también, super atrasado. Yo, la verdad, no me hago lío con lo de decir feliz día. Creo que las mujeres tenemos mucho que celebrar gracias a ese sacrificio que se hizo y que se conmemora el 8 de marzo. Saludos y espero que tengas un lindo día, mucha suerte en todo.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Jejeje, no sé como tomarme tu comentario, pero voy a pensar que es positivo. Gracias por escribir y espero que tengas un lindo día. Mucha suerte para ti.

 **Driwling** : En el capítulo pasado te dejé una disculpa, no sé que sucedió lo prometo, supongo que por descuido seleccioné algunas líneas y las borré sin intención. Coloqué la respuesta ahí mismo, al inicio. Perdón nuevamente. Espero que tengas un lindo día y prometo chequear dos veces la próxima vez que publique. XD Suerte.

 **Soledad Infinita** : Gracias a ti por leer y por escribir. Lamento la demora en la publicación. Espero que tenga un buen día aunque a esta hora ya es buena tarde. Mucha suerte en todo.

 **Dios17** : Prometo que no habrá final trágico. Después de todo tengo el corazón tatuado de Jori. Todo puede pasar. Mucha suerte y una linda tarde.

 **Marilinn** : Me encanta el amor que le tienes a Jade XD. Sabía que a muchos de ustedes no les iba a hacer feliz la existencia de Emille, pero para mi era importante ponerla. Espero que al final vena que valió la pena un poco de "alguien más". Gracias siempre por participar, así no hayas votado. Aprecio mucho tu apoyo. Espero que tengas una linda tarde y buena suerte.

 **Kuroneko** : Perdón la demora. Creo que estos últimos meses han sido algo así como un golpe en todo. Pero me dicen los que creen en la fuerza de los astros que debe ir pasando ya este mes. Espero que sí, aunque no creo mucho en esas cosas. Yo también creo que a veces la falta de compromiso con algo o alguien es una manera de querer protegerse, a veces sin darnos cuenta de que nos puede hacer más mal que bien. Cat siempre tiene eso de puede ser muy adorable o muy insoportable, pero bueno así es ella. Creo que el email tenía una sola misión, hacer que a Tori le golpee su mensaje y que no abandone nada por ella. Pero por más buen intencionada que haya sido, creo que siempre hay formas en las cuales decir las cosas que no impliquen lastimar a alguien. Yo no creo en eso de que: A veces hay que ser cruel para ser amable. También creo que Jade tenía muchas cosas que procesar antes de hacer un acercamiento, aunque se decidió por viajar, lo que eventualmente abre la posibilidad de que las cosas entre ambas mejoren. Vi ese mismo día el cortometraje que me enviaste. Me encantó, fue tan sutil y dulce, muy emocional. Gracias por compartirlo. ¡Feliz día de la mujer también! Que tengas una linda tarde y mucha suerte :D.

 **Sber** : ¿Ya son 7 días que no publicaba? Puede ser XD. Ayer volvieron a llegarme tus reviews al correo, no entiendo por qué no salen, pero me volvieron a llegar. Es extraño. En todo caso, me alegra que te caiga bien la madre de Jade. Espero que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte.

Gracias a todos por la espera y por la paciencia. Suerte y que tengan una linda tarde/noche. Nos leemos.


	34. Believer

**Believer**

* * *

—Esto no fue una buena idea —mencionó Jade a la entrada de la galería. Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente, interrumpiendo el paso de las personas que venían detrás.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó la francesa.

—Sí, solo que no debimos venir.

Emille pudo percibir duda en su voz, miedo. Lo cual le pareció extraño, dado que, hace unas horas, ella misma le había pedido que la acompañara precisamente a ese lugar. Y ahora estaba ahí, casi como una estatua mirando la pared blanca sobre la cual estaba escrita la exposición del día y sus autores.

La morena regresó a verla, miró nuevamente a la entrada. No había nadie allí, pero Jade observaba un punto en específico como si así fuera. Emille volvió a realizar la misma acción. Miró a Jade, volteó a la pared y, sin mucha intensión, encontró la razón.

« _Tori Vega_ », leía uno de los nombres. Y aunque Jade nunca le dijo cuál era el apellido de su ex, Tori no era un nombre muy común en Francia, mucho menos uno tan latino como Vega.

—Vámonos. Venir fue una estupidez.

—No lo fue —respondió Emille, tratando de animarla—. Entremos, damos una vuelta y…

—No, solo vámonos —respondió Jade apurada—. Tengo hambre y está haciéndose de noche.

—Creí que ese era el punto, ¿no? Salir, turistear, pasear.

—Vamos a pasear por el restaurante. Se me antoja una pizza bien grande con extra queso y albahaca fresca.

—Ya estamos aquí, Jade. Entremos, ojeamos un poco las obras y nos vamos a comer. Si quieres yo invito.

—Prefiero pagar mi propia pizza e irnos ahora.

—No te estaba condicionando, relájate.

—Bueno, entonces invítame la pizza en este instante y salgamos de aquí.

—¿Te pusiste tan linda solo para llegar a la puerta de la galería y salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas? —preguntó Emille.

—No, porque no soy una zorra o un perro o cualquier animal que tenga cola. Solo cambié de opinión. ¿Algún problema?

La morena vio que iba a ser imposible razonar con su amiga estando tan agraviada, así que prefirió cortar con la insistencia y tomarla de la mano, halándola hacia la calle principal.

—No entiendo a los extranjeros. Vienen a Francia y quieren comer comida italiana.

—Si quieres podemos ir por una hamburguesa —dijo Jade haciéndose la graciosa.

—Claro conejo y tú la vas a comer completa, ¿no?

—Hay hamburguesas vegetarianas.

—Sí, son un asco —respondió Emille, volteando inconscientemente hacia la galería que iba quedando atrás. Esta era una charla que tendría que dejar para después—. Mejor vamos por tu pizza.

Ya en el restaurante y después de un camino silencioso, Emille se animó a confrontarla preguntándole:

—Jade, ¿por qué nunca hemos tenido sexo?

—¿Qué? —respondió la gótica casi atorándose con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—Sí, ¿por qué no hemos tenido sexo? —La francesa repitió—. Digo, nos hemos besado… mucho, pero nunca hemos pasado de algunas caricias que tú cortas cuando se vuelven demasiado íntimas.

Jade levantó nuevamente el vaso, casi terminándose su bebida mientras pensaba qué responder.

—¿Eres virgen?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Es que debe haber una razón por la cuál te guardas como si fueses regalo de navidad.

—Para tu información, he tenido sexo con varias personas.

—Con Tori…

—Y con Beck —aclaró la gótica.

—¿Y por qué no conmigo? ¿No te gusto?

—No es eso.

—Lo más lógico sería que ya lo hubiésemos hecho.

—Ya te digo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Además, tenías razón cuando dijiste que el sexo termina las amistades y eso.

—Entonces, ¿tuviste sexo con Tori y por eso terminaron mal?

Jade suspiró profundamente mirándola con atención. Emille no mostraba estar lastimada por su falta de una conexión más íntima, parecía más interesada en sacar a la latina a flote en la conversación, lo que le dio una pista sobre qué había despertado su interés.

—Viste su nombre en la cartelera —razonó en voz alta. Emille sonrió dejándole saber que había sido así.

—¿No pensabas contarme que tu ex vive en París? —le preguntó con un tono tranquilo.

La gótica se quedó mirándola sin responderle. ¿Qué podía decir? habían pasado tres meses desde su llegada y no había mencionado palabra al respecto.

—Realmente te pusiste muy linda hoy —continuó la francesa—. Estoy segura de que Tori no te habría ignorado.

—No es el punto.

—Claro, tu miedo a enfrentarla no tiene nada que ver.

—¡Yo no le temo a nada, soy genial!

—Nadie dice que no lo seas —confirmó la morena—, pero deberías haberte visto en esa puerta, el color de la piel se te fue, eras transparente.

—¿Podemos no hablar del tema?

—No, no podemos —respondió Emille, decidida a averiguar qué le sucedía a su amiga—. ¿No te pareció importante contarme que habías venido a Francia buscando a tu ex?

—No, porque no es así. Vine por mí.

—Ajá.

—¡Así es! —insistió Jade. La cara de incredulidad de su amiga no tardó en aparecer—. Quizá al inicio fue como tu piensas, pero después no.

—Sea como sea, Tori está aquí y tú la amas.

—Detalles…

—Detalles importantes.

—¿Y qué le diría? « _Hey, Tor. He sido tu casi vecina por varios meses, pero me enfoqué en mi carrera y besarme con mi compañera de apartamento en lugar de ir a buscarte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ » —dijo Jade simulando su conversación—. No, no puedo hacer eso.

—No te digo que vayas a buscarla con excusas y justificaciones. Pero no puedes pasar más tiempo sin enfrentarla.

—Claro que puedo. Ella tiene su vida y qué tal si ya tiene a alguien. Se supone que yo me le acerque y ella deje todo por mí.

—Solo podrás saberlo si la buscas y hablas con ella.

—No, no es una buena idea.

—Sí que lo es.

—No, ella no va a querer verme. La última vez que le escribí la traté muy mal y… le fallé antes de que ella viniera a París. Nunca le dije que estaba en mis planes viajar con ella, no la detuve cuando ella terminó lo que teníamos, no le dije nada.

—¿Y entonces esperarás a qué exactamente? ¿A que sea ella la que venga a ti o a que te vuelva a crecer el himen?

—A nada. No voy a buscarla o necesito tener sexo. Estoy bien así.

—Jade…

—¡No, Mille! —la interrumpió rápidamente—. Yo… no es que no quiera, ¿okey? Las dos cosas.

—¿Entonces, por qué?

Jade sintió que su amiga no dejaría de insistir a menos que se lo explicara, aunque se le hacía muy difícil expresarse. Llamó al mesero de turno y antes de responderle, le pidió una cerveza.

—Por supuesto —dijo el mozo y, sin demora, le trajo un jarro helado y una botella que abrió y sirvió hasta la mitad. Jade le agradeció asintiendo y tomó un sorbo. Despertar estos sentimientos no se le hacía fácil, mucho menos intentar conciliar su lejanía de la latina.

—Yo… tuve sexo antes de Tori y sí, no la pasé tan mal, no me traumé. No es algo que disfrutaba completamente, pero no me molestaba.

—Pero con Tori fue diferente —asumió Emille.

—Sí, Tori es… —Jade suspiró buscando la forma de explicarse—. Aunque nunca fuimos una pareja, Tori no solo se acostaba conmigo. Cada caricia que me daba, cada toque de nuestros cuerpos… Tori me hacía sentir… especial.

—Ya veo.

—Desde el principio fui para ella más que un cuerpo tibio, más que una chica con ganas. Tori me conocía de memoria, de pies a cabeza. Sabía donde tocarme, cómo…

—¿Y no crees que nadie más pueda hacerlo aparte de ella? —interrumpió la francesa.

—No, no es eso. Yo… ya no veo el sexo como una simple aventura, ¿entiendes? —respondió Jade—. Yo sé lo que es entregarle tu cuerpo a alguien que no tiene más interés que su satisfacción personal, que no se preocupa por conocerte, que solo usa esos cinco minutos para terminar y quitarse las ganas. Pero para Tori —explicó—, hacerme el amor era un ritual, hasta cuando queríamos exactamente eso, quitarnos las ganas. Ella me miraba con una intensidad que gritaba un «te amo» y me sonreía mientras me hacía llegar. Tori dibujaba mi nombre con la punta de su lengua cuando besaba mi cuello y, para cuando llegaba a mi ombligo, me tenía perdida entre las cosquillas y un temblor que me recorría el cuerpo entero.

El ánimo de la gótica había pasado de ignorar por completo sus sentimientos, a reunirlos en un lamento que se notaba en su rostro, que se veía en su expresión y su postura. Había decaído totalmente, solo recordando a esa chica que, sin duda, amaba.

—Supongo que tú y yo no hemos tenido sexo porque yo no puedo volver a ser el consolador de nadie. Y mientras no crea o no sienta que la persona que está conmigo va a provocarme lo mismo que Tori, yo no voy a volver a tener sexo. Eso es todo.

—Es un tanto extremo, ¿no crees?

—Pues así soy yo.

Emille sonrió y asintió.

—Entiendo —dijo la morena—. La amas y eso es importante para ti.

—No puedo ir a buscarla, no aún. Y sí, puede que tenga algo de miedo.

La francesa no quiso insistir. Jade ni siquiera quería probar su pizza, tenía la mirada perdida en las gotas que rodaban de su jarra de cerveza y respiraba con pesadez.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos salir a festejar —le mencionó queriendo animarla.

—¿Cuál es el motivo esta vez?

—Mañana cumples tres meses de estar en Paris y creo que es justo y necesario darle la importancia que merece.

—Hmm.

—¡Vamos, Jade! —insistió la morena—. El club tiene barra libre toda la noche y podemos recordar buenos momentos, ¿no crees?

—No vamos a tener sexo.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero podemos ir de todas formas y bailar, tomar unos tragos, qué se yo.

—No vamos a tener sexo —repitió Jade.

—Nada de sexo, prometido. ¿Vamos?

Jade aceptó después de unos minutos más de insistencia. No quería decirle que no a distraerse un rato y, al menos, no pasaría la noche pensando en Tori.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Capítulo pequeño y super atrasado, lo sé. Pero adivinen la novia de quién llegó hace dos semanas por trabajo y quién no ha tenido tiempo de escribir.

El capítulo continua con otra parte que intentaré con todo publicar hasta mañana. De todas formas, quería publicar ya. Me pican las manos y me da ansiedad no hacerlo. Me gusta mi fic XD.

La canción de hoy es: _**Believer**_ de _ **Imagine Dragons.**_

 **Dios17:** En realidad sí prometía, porque iba a ser más largo. Pero la segunda parte de este la publicaré muy pronto, en serio que sí. Gracias por la paciencia y por las palabras. Suerte y un buen día.

 **MinaCX:** Me entró una duda. ¿Tú eres la Mina que antes respondía solo en guest? Bueno, de todas formas XD. Linkin Park también era de mis bandas favoritas, aunque se volvieron un poco soberbios hace un par de años y refundí mis CDs de ellos en un cajón. Yo también creo que lo mejor es hacer las cosas a conciencia, nunca me ha gustado mucho terminar borracha, mucho menos por alguien. Prefiero jugar un videojuego y matar a muchos zombies. Intento que no sea tanto drama, aunque un poco sí, sino que chiste tiene leer. Gracias por escribir. Que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte.

 **Driwling:** yo no aprendí nunca francés y me gustaría, pero creo que es muy complicado. Pero trato de no poner mucho diálogo que no explique de alguna forma después. Lo de Cat es más que siente que a Tori le va a afectar si es que Jade está saliendo con alguien más y por eso quiere averiguarlo todo. teme que vayan a tener un encuentro y que Tori vea a Jade con la francesa. No son tanto celos por la nueva amiga, sino preocupación por Tori. Sabes que ni siquiera me acordaba que la esposa del Ross se llamaba Emily XD, no me gusta Friends. En realidad la iba a llamar Camille, pero me gustó más Emille, es como una combinación rara de Emma y Camille. XDDD no va a ser un choque que deje a todos mal, en realidad todo lo que pasa en estos últimos capítulos iba a ir en ese final laaaaaargo que iba a hacer. Pero me gusta más así, puedo poner un poco más de calma en el fin la y que no se sienta apurado. Pues, sí, me pasó algo parecido aunque nunca fue mi mejor amiga, quizá ni siquiera éramos amigas, pero me cayó tan gordo el conflicto de ese día que tenía que dejar un pequeño comentario. Perdón por meter el dedo en tu herida. ¿Cuanto debería durar el fic? Dos capítulos más, es decir la continuación de este y el final. Gracias por la fuerza, que la necesito y mucha suerte, un buen día.

 **VBJTDEPT** : A veces necesito de algunos personajes que no tengan alto impacto pero si ayuden a los protagonistas a darse cuentas de cosas. Además que sería imposible tenerlas solas en el universo. Gracias por la paciencia y por las palabras. Suerte y un buen día.

 **manuotaku** : Muchas gracias y perdón por la demora. Se que hoy se cumplen dos semanas, tienen permiso de matarme XD. Que tengas un lindo día y suerte.

 **Guest XX** : Ahhh, pues sí, nadie sabe lo de Tori, y pues eso es parte de la segunda parte de este capítulo. En realidad no hay nada en este final que sea distinto de lo que iba a haber en el capítulo largo. Solo un poco más pausado, pero es lo mismo. A veces la vida es triste, pero no toda. Suerte y que tengas un lindo día. Gracias por escribir.

 **Kuroneko** : De acuerdo con lo del francés. Por mucho tiempo odiaba el idioma, pero tiene un algo que con el tiempo me ha ganado. Sería genial un día conocer Francia. Bien, bien, sí eso mismo. Emille es más curiosidad y comodidad de estar con alguien que no le exige nada y por quien no siente realmente nada más que un poco de ganas. También es eso. Cat empezó a dudar de qué pasaba con ella y Jade a partir de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, pero sea como sea, no es asunto suyo, debería tranquilizarse un poco. Aunque entiendo que cuando uno tiene a sus amigos lejos, hace lo que sea para asegurarse de que estén bien. Hasta cuando los tienes cerca lo haces. Por aquí también se usa lo de meado por un elefante. Lo de la mala racha es verdad, igual hay que ir luchando contra eso porque sino me he de morir de pena y no vale. Gracias por las palabras y los buenos deseos. Mucha suerte y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Marilinn** : Creo que todos podríamos caer en los encantos de Jade, es que tiene muchos encantos, ¿no crees? Por lo de Jade, no me preocuparía. Conocemos a nuestra gótica, es de ideas fijas y siente mucho por Tori como para enamorarse de alguien más, así tan fácil. ¡La galería! Pues sí, todos me imagino que pensaban que se iban a encontrar allí, pues no, no les será tan fácil volver a verse, pero espero que cuando suceda si les guste. Gracias por escribir y por la paciencia. Mucha suerte y un buen día para ti.

 **LenyRehim** : Es muy extraño, porque a veces, aunque no se publiquen de una los comentarios, me suelen llegar al email. En este caso, nada. Raro, pero a veces es así FF. Tori, Tori, aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo que en realidad era la segunda parte de este, pero ya tenía ganas de publicar y si no lo hacía tocaba esperar más. ya conoceremos qué ha pasado con ella este tiempo. Hey, espero que te haya ido muy bien en los exámenes y que ya estés descansando, aunque creo que vacaciones oficiales empiezan la próxima semana, ¿no? Muchas gracias por escribir y espero que tengas un lindo día. Mucha suerte en todo.

 **erivip7** : Hey, también parece que fue hace meses que yo no publico, aunque han sido tan solo dos semanas. Pues sí, es que yo creo que Jade, cuando tiene algo cruzado entre las cejas, no lo deja tan fácilmente. Es realmente terca, pero bueno, ya mismo ya mismo sabemos qué pasa con ellas dos. Gracias por escribir y mucha suerte.

Gracias a todos y perdón por la demora, pero cuando la novia está en la ciudad, toca aprovecharla.

Suerte.


	35. Cold Water

**Cold Water**

* * *

— _Un gin et tonique_ —le pidió la morena al barman. Juzgando por su actitud, no tenía ninguna intención de querer intoxicarse fácilmente o de salir a bailar con sus amigos.

El encargado del bar se lo sirvió sin demora y se lo entregó, continuando con su siguiente pedido, dos tequilas y dos vodkas, como ya era costumbre.

— _Pas de vin à votre ami?_ —preguntó el chico al no ver a la gótica junto a Emille.

— _Elle est au téléphone_ —le comentó señalando a la entrada. Emma había llamado a Jade justo antes de entrar al bar—. _Elle vient à un moment._

El barman prosiguió llenando los cuatro vasos de shots y los dejó sobre el mesón mientras la francesa esperaba a su amiga y miraba a la gente divirtiéndose en la pista. El bar estaba repleto esa noche, lleno de caras nuevas, lo que creaba un ambiente muy ameno. Entonces giró a su derecha y se encontró con la linda chica que contemplaba su gin and tonic sin beberlo.

— _Est-il pas bon?_ —le preguntó acercándose un poco.

— _Je ne suis pas en boire ce soir_ —respondió ella en francés, cambiando a un volumen de voz más bajo para concluir con un—: No estoy de humor para tomar.

La latina no pensó que su acompañante la entendería. La verdad estaba un poco cansada del idioma, de la rutina, de su vida y no tenía interés de hacer nuevos amigos. Irónicamente, no esperaba que la francesa le preguntara de inmediato:

—¿Hablas español?

Tori, que hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención alguna, subió la mirada, sorprendiéndose con la tierna sonrisa de la chica y, sin pensarlo, la correspondió.

—Sí, hablo español. Mucho mejor que el francés, de hecho, es mi idioma materno.

—De lo que escuché, no hablas tan mal el francés.

—Gracias —respondió Tori—, aunque mucha gente no entiende una sola oración que sale de mi boca.

—Creo que exageras.

—Quizá un poco —rió la latina.

—¿Estás de visita?

—No, llevo viviendo aquí casi ocho meses. Vine a estudiar. Soy originaria de California.

—¡Qué coincidencia! Mi compañera de apartamento también vino a estudiar de Estados Unidos.

Si tan solo Emille hubiese sabido que hablaba con la mismísima ex de su amiga, la habría detenido unos minutos hasta que la gótica entrara al bar y finalmente se encontraran. Sin embargo, no fue así. En ese momento se acercó uno de los amigos de la latina y, algo cansado, le ofreció un aventón a su casa.

—Sí, gracias —le respondió ella—, lo único que quiero es echarme mi cama—. Regresó a ver al vaso aún lleno con su trago, miró a la francesa, lo levanto y, haciendo un brindis, bebió un sorbo—. Diviértete —le dijo dejando el resto de su trago en el mesón del bar y se despidió con un suave movimiento de su mano, sonriéndole al partir.

—Espera, nunca me dijiste tu nombre —se apuró Emille en decir.

—Es Tori —respondió la latina alzando la voz para ser escuchada sobre la música y se fue sin esperar o preguntar por el suyo.

"¡¿Tori?!", pensó la francesa. "No, no puede ser. ¡No!"

—¿Y esa cara? —le preguntó Jade al llegar, la pobre morena parecía estar en shock.

—Nada, creo que acabo de conocer a… —Se detuvo abruptamente—. Olvídalo, vamos a bailar.

Emille decidió no mencionárselo sin tener la certeza de que la Tori con la que acababa de hablar era su ex, pero estaba un 90% segura de que era así. Una morena, simpática y californiana llamada Tori. Vamos, eran demasiadas coincidencias. Tenía que ser ella y por el resto de noche, la curiosidad la mató.

Al siguiente día se puso a investigar. Buscó la página web del museo y fue directo a la información de la exposición de arte de esa semana. El nombre de quien buscaba no fue difícil de encontrar, mas ninguno de los estudiantes que exponían tenía fotografía en su biografía. Trató yendo a la página de la universidad que listaba y tuvo la misma suerte. Ninguna foto de la susodicha.

El único recurso que le quedaba era poner una estúpida excusa para ir a buscarla a la facultad, quizá que estaba interesada en algún cursillo de verano, aunque estaba a meses de ello. Anotó la dirección y esperó al lunes.

Por la tarde llegó a la mesa de información de la dirección de la universidad, preguntó por la latina, pero nadie quiso darle información. Los datos personales de los estudiantes eran privados y el personal tenía prohibido divulgarlos.

— _Vous cherchez Tori?_ —preguntó un chico alto que ella reconoció de inmediato, era el muchacho del bar, el que le dio un aventón.

— _Oui, vous savez où je peux la trouver? —_ le preguntó Emille, esperando que el chico le dijera donde encontrarla.

— _Elle aime dessiner sur la place principale, au coin de la rue. Vous pouvez la trouver là-bas maintenant._

"Perfecto", pensó Emille. La plaza de la vuela de la universidad era un buen lugar para fingir un casual encuentro. Le agradeció al chico y salió apurada para allá. Por suerte, la primavera había iniciado y el sol brillaba con un clima cálido y agradable, al menos sabía que las condiciones se prestaban para un paseo y no estaría como boba caminando en un aguacero, buscando a alguien que no estaría en una de las bancas dibujando bajo la lluvia.

Al llegar, dio un vistazo general y no pudo identificarla, por lo que se compró un helado de paleta y se sentó en una de las bancas mientras revisaba su celular, tratando de no ser demasiado evidente al buscar a la morena. Lo que no esperaba era ser sorprendida por la espalda.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —le preguntó la latina unos minutos más tarde.

—¡Hey! —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

—Perdón, te vi llegar y no pude evitar acercarme a… saludarte… supongo —rió Tori, nerviosa.

—¿Tori, no? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? —respondió la francesa, fingiendo que no tenía la más mínima idea y le hizo un gesto para que se siente a su lado. Tori dejó su bolso de cuero en el piso, donde claramente se veían sus materiales de dibujo y, con algo de vacilación, aceptó el ofrecimiento.

—Sí, Tori. Vine a estudiar un poco bajo el sol. Tú… emmm, nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

—Es verdad, pero en mi defensa, nunca lo preguntaste.

—Touché —respondió la latina aceptando su error—. La verdad es que aquella noche no estaba de ánimo para nada y cuando me percaté de mi estupidez, ya estaba subiéndome al auto.

—Bueno, suele suceder—le respondió la otra chica y estiró su mano presentándose oficialmente—. Soy Emille.

—Tori —confirmó ella, estrechándola suavemente—, aunque eso ya lo sabías.

Ambas sonrieron y fue cuando la francesa se mostró interesada en su material de estudio.

—¿Dibujas? —le preguntó Emille señalando la maleta.

—Sí, eso estudio, arte.

—¡Wow! Debes ser buena.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Tori, extrañándose por la presunción.

—Quizá porque yo no le dedicaría cuatro años a una carrera en la que no soy, al menos, buena. ¿Tú?

—De hecho son cinco años, pero sí, tienes razón. No soy mala, supongo.

—¿Supones o no te gusta presumir?

Tori se alzó de hombros y sacó su libreta entregándosela.

—¿Quieres juzgar?

Emille tomó el cuaderno sin protestar y comenzó a voltear hoja por hoja. Realmente era buena. Los bocetos eran rápidos, pero llenos de detalles y estilo. Paisajes, gente caminando o disfrutando del sol, mascotas, plantas, retratos. Todo lo que vio era excelente.

—Eres excelente —le confirmo—. Me encanta la personalidad que tienen tus dibujos.

—Gracias —respondió Tori algo cohibida. Rara vez enseñaba a alguien aquel cuaderno. Era parte de su estudio personal.

—¿Me dibujarías a mí? —le preguntó Emille en forma de súplica.

—Emm…

—Vamos, no seas tímida.

Pensándolo unos segundos y sin poder resistirse a esa sonrisa, Tori le contesto con un:

—Okey, okey.

Sacó unos carboncillos de su bolsa, abrió la libreta en una página en blanco y se alejó un poco para tener una mejor visión de su modelo. Le dio una larga mirada y comenzó a bocetar.

Emille trató de no moverse demasiado, aunque Tori le dijo que no se preocupara por ser una estatua, lo que más le gustaba era la naturalidad de las formas y captar la esencia de la persona que retrataba.

No más de quince minutos después, Tori arrancó la hoja por el filo entrecortado con mucho cuidado y se la ofreció.

—Espero te guste —le dijo con recelo.

Emille le sonrió tomándolo en sus manos. Su asombro le quitó el aliento al verlo. Era ella en toda la sencillez y espontaneidad de aquellos trazos. Las líneas tenues y fluidas, las sombras y luces que le daban vida, los detalles de su cabello y hasta de sus aretes, y algo que no pudo dejar de notar…

—Es un detalle que le pongo a todos mis retratos. —Se adelantó en explicar la latina.

—La verdad, es lindo—respondió Emille.

La francesa observó aquel fragmento del dibujo con atención, sabía exactamente lo que era. Detalle que le confirmó que Tori estaba igual que su amiga Jade, estúpidamente enamorada.

—El dibujo te quedó genial —le mencionó Emille haciendo el gesto de entregárselo de vuelta.

—Es tuyo —le aclaró la latina.

—¿Segura?

Tori asintió con gracia.

—No lo arrancaría si no lo fuera.

—Te debo algo entonces. Una obra de arte así no puede quedarse sin una recompensa para la autora.

—Pues… —inició Tori pensando en una solución—. ¿Qué tal si me invitas un café?

—Trato hecho —respondió la francesa y levantándose de la banca, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera—. Conozco un lugar genial para un café. Espero que te guste el crème brûlée.

El lugar al que la llevó era muy acogedor. Las luces eran tenues y cálidas, la música instrumental y suave y los olores hacían salivar a cada uno de los comensales.

—Huele increíble —reconoció Tori.

—Tan solo espera a probar la comida, vas a volverte loca.

La cafetería a la que la llevó era una muy peculiar en Francia y una de las más antiguas. Su especialidad, el café pasado y los postres, por lo que el mesero que se les acercó ni siquiera les mostró la carta. Les explicó las delicias del día y les ofreció una taza del mejor café que Tori había probado en su joven vida. Acto seguido, el chico se marchó con dos órdenes de crème brûlées.

—Y bueno, ¿puedo preguntar por qué estabas tan molesta el viernes? —mencionó la francesa—. Digo, si no es entrometerme en algo que no quieras compartir.

—No, tranquila. No me molesta hablar de ello… —pausó—. O sí, pero raramente no contigo.

Emille asintió su cabeza sutilmente, esperando no interrumpir a la chica que parecía tener algo atravesado en la garganta y que necesitaba soltar de una buena vez.

—Se trata de mi ex.

—Los temas de exes siempre son complejos —añadió la francesa.

—Sí, más con ella —dijo Tori, esperando quizá una reacción negativa de la chica que tenía en frente.

—¿Cómo era tu ex? —le preguntó Emille sin mostrar problema alguno, lo que de cierta forma tomó a la latina por sorpresa. Había tenido ya varias experiencias en las que había recibido comentarios desagradables con respecto de su sexualidad.

—Ella era… algo obstinada, pero muy dulce… No sé, era especial.

—¿Y por qué terminaron?

Tori se abstuvo de contestar de inmediato. Sabía que era extraño sentir que podía abrirse totalmente con esta chica que no conocía, cuando había formado algunas amistades durante meses con las cuales no sentía la misma intimidad.

Por unos segundos se llenó de nervios, pero al ver a su contraparte tan cómoda esperando por su respuesta, todo miedo salió por la puerta.

—Porque yo fui muy estúpida, por eso.

—Imagino que te castigas sin razón. ¿Cuéntame qué pasó?

Esta información seguía siendo un misterio para Emille. Jade nunca quiso decirle el por qué su relación se había terminado, pero Tori parecía no querer otra cosa más que confiárselo a alguien y, en este caso, a ella.

—En realidad, Jade y yo nunca fuimos novias y es ahí donde empieza mi culpa. Fui yo la que puso esa condición, nada de oficialismos, nada serio. Yo vendría a Francia y lo nuestro no tenía futuro, así que no seríamos novias.

—Pero se enamoraron…

Tori no necesitaba contarle toda la historia,. Al parecer, Emille, la entendía sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Imagino que tenía que suceder. ¿Cómo no íbamos a enamorarnos? Si desde que nos conocimos existió algo… algo que estaba ahí, fastidiándonos hasta que rompimos esa tensión y todo inició.

—De odio al amor hay un solo paso —citó la francesa.

—Creo que nunca nos odiamos. Tan solo no nos atrevíamos a ver lo que teníamos en frente —confesó Tori, su expresión poco a poco iba cambiando a una de pena y Emille lo notó. Con dulzura le acarició el dorso de su mano y Tori le sonrió. No le asombró entender lo que Jade le había comentado hace unos días sobre lo dulce y tierna que se veía Tori al sonreír o el porqué estaba tan locamente perdida por ella—. Peleamos un par de veces, porque Jade, además de terca, es la mujer más celosa que existe en la faz de la tierra.

—Conozco alguien así —añadió Emille con una risa.

—Sí, pues, peleamos varias veces por eso. Yo odio que me traten como una propiedad y no aguantaba los comentarios con los que me salía, pero finalmente llegamos a entendernos bastante bien. Después de una de esas peleas nos reconciliamos con unos «te amos» implícitos y las cosas cambiaron completamente, lo cual empeoró todo. Yo viajaría y ella no, prácticamente, nuestro futuro estaba sellado. Terminaríamos al final del verano.

—¿Y nunca hablaron sobre estudiar juntas? —preguntó Emille sabiendo que no lo habían hecho, aunque esa pregunta le permitía a Tori confesar qué era lo que ella pensaba sobre esa situación en especial.

—No, no lo hicimos. Jade es muy buena en lo que quería estudiar y consiguió un cupo en la mejor universidad del país. ¿Qué haría en Francia? —explicó la latina—. Y yo, había decidido hace mucho tiempo que vendría aquí, que estudiaría y me convertiría en una artista. Ni siquiera pensaba en volver a los Estados Unidos.

—Por tu tono, imagino que eso cambió.

—Yo… les pedí a mis padres cancelar mis planes. No podía ver mi vida sin Jade —explicó—. Ellos pusieron condiciones, pero podría quedarme en California…

—Pero…

—Entonces Jade y yo tuvimos una discusión. Más que una pelea fue una diferencia de opiniones, pero cambio todo mi panorama.

—¿Qué pasó?

En medio de esa pregunta, llegaron los postres y ambas se detuvieron unos minutos a disfrutar de los primeros bocados. Y tal como si nada, continuaron la conversación.

—Yo, la verdad nunca pensé en Jade como alguien demasiado permanente, no al inicio y después, cuando me di cuanta de que la amaba y que no quería pasar mi futuro sin ella, me decidí a quedarme. El problema fue que yo ya no podía pensar en vivir una realidad en la que no estuviésemos juntas y…

—¿Te refieres a que no solo querías ser su novia, sino algo mucho más serio? —preguntó Emille adelantándose un poco a la historia.

—No es que quisiera ir a Las Vegas y casarme al día siguiente, pero…

—Es lo que querías en el fondo. Una vida con ella.

—Quizá, lo que quería, era tener la certeza de que yo no era un juego o un pasatiempo, lo cual, hasta el momento, era exactamente lo que éramos. Pero en esa discusión, ella me confirmó que no creía en un compromiso como el matrimonio, que nada duraba para siempre, prácticamente, que no teníamos futuro.

—¿Entonces pensaste que estaban en rumbos distintos?

—Sí, porque yo quería seguridad en un por siempre y ella estaba segura de que no existía. No sé si me doy a entender.

—Sí, lo haces. Aunque, en mi opinión, no todo compromiso está escrito en un papel —le mencionó Emille cortando un poco la viada de la latina—. Yo creo en el matrimonio, no me malinterpretes —le explicó—, pero imagino que es un acuerdo de dos partes y algo que quizá piensas dentro de unos cinco años de relación. ¿No crees?

—Sí, supongo —contestó Tori sin añadir más. Emille había sido demasiado franca con su comentario.

—Me refiero a que la gente cambia, a que quizá lo que uno no quiere un día, es lo que más desea después. Y tú eres una chica muy joven como para pensar de manera tan estricta en su futuro.

—Lo sé, porque lo entendí después, lo entendí una vez que estuve aquí. La presioné demasiado y terminé algo que nunca empezó. Yo lo hice por mi inseguridad. Yo la perdí.

—Así que tú pusiste el punto final —dedujo Emille. Tori suspiró con fuerte cerrando sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos para negar, recordando aquella noche que dejó a Jade desnuda en esa cama y se marchó.

—Pensé que hacía lo mejor. Que ponía un alto a lo que no vendría. Pensé que ella… que yo… que las dos seguiríamos y pasaríamos la página, porque si no estábamos en la misma partitura juntas, si no teníamos armonía en eso, no éramos la una para la otra.

—Te equivocaste —afirmó Emille simplemente.

—Jade no me dijo ni un adiós… y la entiendo. La herí, la dañé…, la rompí.

—No creo que haya sido así.

—Me bloqueó de todo lugar, me fue imposible escribirle, llamarle, hasta me sentía prohibida de pensarla. Sin embargo, no hay día que no me encuentre a mí misma teniendo fantasías de lo que sería nuestra vida si yo no hubiese sido tan idiota.

—¿Y no crees que ella esté igual?

—No, la verdad no.

—Puedes llamarla y averiguarlo.

—No —respondió la latina—. Ella merece mucho más que una niña tonta que nunca supo lo que quería y que jamás pensó más allá de un capricho. Se merece ser feliz y quizá ya lo es.

—Eso no lo sabes. Tal vez piensa en ti tanto como tú en ella.

Tori comenzó a jugar con su cuchara en el postre. Su rostro completamente decaído, su mirada perdida en la inmensidad del recipiente, en la profundidad de su pena.

—La vi hace unos meses… —confesó—. Yo paseaba por la plaza con mi paraguas, llovía apenas y me dirigía a la estación del bus —comenzó a contar. Toda la piel de Emille se erizó con un golpe frío de temor—. Al principio no creí que fuese ella. Me había pasado varias veces que la imaginaba en otras chicas. Pero esta vez lo era. Tenía el cabello muy claro y largo, casi tanto como cuando nos conocimos.

—¿La viste en París? —repitió Emille sin creerlo.

—Caminaba sonriente bajo la lluvia —continuó Tori la historia—. Iba de la mano de una chica…

Emille se congeló con ese detalle. Si algo sabía, era que ella era la única con la que Jade salía y sí, varias veces pasearon por la ciudad, de lo que recordaba algunas tomadas de la mano inocentemente, como amigas.

—Nunca vi su rostro. Me refiero al de la chica, pero conociendo a Jade, sería muy linda.

Tori volvió a detener su relato, concentrada en la nada, apenada, decaída.

—Quise acercarme, ¿sabes? —confesó—. Pero de inmediato pensé: si ella quisiera verme, me habría comentado que viajaría. Jamás lo hizo, tenía a una chica de la mano, en París… ¿De verdad podía ser tan tonta de no darme cuenta de que había venido a la ciudad del romance universal con su nueva novia?

Emille sabía que no era así. Ellas nunca fueron nada, no pasaron de los besos por aquí y por allá. Es más, ese comportamiento era reciente. Era imposible que hace un par de meses se hayan comportado románticamente al salir.

—El corazón se me partió al verla cruzar la calle. Ambas entraron a un local de relojes para pasar la lluvia y yo… yo me quedé viendo esa entrada, sabiendo que la persona con la que soñaba todas las noches, efectivamente, había pasado la página. Estaba feliz, estaba bien y no necesitaba mis disculpas o nada en realidad…, nada que viniera de mí.

La francesa no supo qué decir o como justificarse. Se suponía que no tenía ni idea de que la Jade de la que hablaban era la misma persona, que ella era esa chica que confundía con su nueva novia. No tenía palabras y el silencio las acompañó por un momento.

—Ahora pienso en el futuro que tanto quería y me doy cuenta de que no solo fui estúpida, fui ingenua al pensar que nuestros caminos podían terminar juntos, porque de ser así, nada importaría, ella me habría detenido en la puerta de su alcoba, yo habría tocado el timbre de su casa las miles de veces que estuve parada en la puerta de en frente antes de dejar California. Porque si nuestro destino era el de amarnos, lo estaríamos haciendo ahora mismo.

"Tontas y obstinadas las dos", pensó Emille.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que dijo, dejando que esa nostalgia las acompañara a ambas.

—Hay… días en los que simplemente despierto pensando que no importa lo que haga con mi vida o mi carrera. Me siento tan vacía que no tengo fuerzas para salir de mi cama —le comentaba Tori con su voz cortada y dolida—. Otros días, como aquella noche en el bar, trato de seguirle la corriente a los chicos de mi facultad y salgo de mi casa, pero la mayoría del tiempo me pregunto qué hago.

La pausa que siguió a esas palabras llegó junto con una cadena de lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas y que, sin demora, limpió.

—La extraño… tanto —susurró—. Extraño su voz, su calor, sus besos. Dios, extraño sus insultos, extraño sus celos, extraño sus ronquidos… —rió—, extraño saber que… sentir que… que era alguien. Ahora no lo soy, no soy nada. No quiero estar aquí, pero sé que no saco nada regresando a mi país. No quiero estudiar esto porque es agobiante no poder concentrarme en nada más que en ella y entender que no hay nada que me la devuelva, porque nunca fue mía, porque yo fui estúpida, porque yo puse las reglas y ahora son esas mismas condiciones las que me aprisionan aquí.

Emille no sabía qué responder más que un:

—Lo siento, Tori.

La latina, entonces, entendió que ya había soltado suficiente de lo que la atormentaba y comenzaba a deprimir a su acompañante. Así que decidió detener su historia y poner un poco de ánimo al resto de la invitación.

Ambas terminaron sus postres y sin mucho más que decir, intercambiaron números y se despidieron en la puerta del café.

—No fuiste a clases —le mencionó Jade al ver llegar a su compañera de departamento esa noche.

—No, tenía algo más importante que hacer —le dijo decaída Emille.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto. Aquí tienes —le dijo entregándole su celular con el contacto de la latina en la pantalla.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Jade sin entender.

—La vi hoy —confesó la morena recibiendo una mirada fuerte de reproche—. No me odies. Tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Nadie te pidió ayuda! —reclamó la gótica.

—¡No le dije que te conocía, no tiene idea de quién soy o de que estás en París!

—Más te vale y una metiche, ¡eso eres!

—Tienes que llamarla.

—No.

—¡Jade, maldita sea, llámala!

—¡No!

—¡Aj! _Tu est un idiot!_ —gruñó Emille colmada de la testarudez de su amiga—. ¡Ten! —le dijo sacando el boceto de su retrato de su bolsa. —Tori dibuja en la plaza por las tardes antes de clases.

Jade, todavía muy molesta, tomó el papel y lo abrió con cuidado.

—Mira muy bien mi cuello y dime que Tori está bien, que está feliz con alguien más.

La gótica cambió completamente su semblante al ver el detalle. Era su dije de trébol, perfectamente dibujado junto a una letra T. Sin pensarlo, su mano derecha alcanzó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello acariciando ambos dijes.

—Dime que no piensa en ti. Dime que no está perdidamente enamorada como tú. Dime que aún no puedes verla por cualquier excusa, ¡porque eso es lo que son, excusas!

Jade no le contestó, seguía mirando los trazos del dibujo y aquel colgante.

—Y no es casual, me dijo que los dibujaba en cada retrato que hacía, así que, básicamente, estás presente en todo París.

Jade no supo explicar la calma que sintió, la seguridad, una que no había tenido desde la noche en la que terminaron su acuerdo. Ocho meses pudieron haber pasado desde entonces, mas nada había cambiado.

—¡Llámala, por Dios!

—No —le contestó Jade—… Yo… ¿Dices que dibuja en la plaza?

—Sí, casi todas las tardes, en la plaza a la vuelta de la universidad.

Jade suspiró, aún con el dibujo en mano y cerrando los ojos lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Hay algo que necesito hacer antes.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ay, no hay excusa por la demora. Más bien hay razones: novia, ida de la novia, depresión, enfermedad, más enfermedad y trabajo.

Espero que eso haya cubierto todo XD.

La canción de hoy es una muuuy pop, pero que sentía que iba muy bien con el capítulo, aunque una muy triste podía funcionar también: **_Cold Water_** de ** _Major Lazer_**.

 **paola** : Hey, gracias por siempre pasar por aquí y perdon por tanta demora. Creo que debería ofrecerles algo en penitencia XD. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. ya pronto se reúnen, que el capítulo final no pueden pasar separadas, ¿no? Suerte y una buena noche.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Cuando leí bárbara Jade, me imaginé a una Jade con primer nombre Bárbara XD. Tuve que volver a leer para entender. Qué lenta soy. Gracias por estar pendiente y perdón por la espera. Te deseo una linda noche y mucha suerte.

 **Dios17** : Pobres, creo que les he hecho esperar mucho por la reunión que no pasó en este capítulo. ¡Perdón! Gracias por estar siempre por aquí. Que tengas una linda noche y mucha suerte también.

 **Sber** : No, no. No podía hacerle eso al Jori. Así que no. Nada de EmilleXJade. No, no, no. Gracias por escribir y mucha suerte. Una buena noche.

 **Marilinn** : Me encanta leer lo mucho que amas a Jade. ¿Te lo había dicho? ¡El reencuentro… ya, ya viene, prometo! Gracias por la emoción y por pasar por aquí. Suerte y una linda noche para ti.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Me siento mal por demorar tanto :'(. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Perdón nuevamente por la demora. Suerte y una buena noche.

 **erivip7** : Hey, ¿cómo va todo? Pues sí, es que como no va a darle miedo. Creo que todos tenemos algo de miedo cuando nos rompen el corazón. Pero bueno. Estamos a un paso del final. :D Gracias por escribir, suerte y una linda noche.

 **MinaCX** : Ah, pues fue una confusión entonces. Eso mismo me pasó a mí con Linkin Park. Compré su disco de concierto y chao, no compré nada más. Luego se dedicaron a criticar a otras bandas que además me gustaban y fue peor. Pero creo que mi resentimiento ha pasado. Yo últimamente me he metido en un juego por culpa de unas amigas y no pues, estoy como traumada. Más que nada porque me encanta el juego, pero carezco de habilidad. En todo caso, me divierto mucho y me gusta el trasfondo del juego, es decir, las historias de los campeones y eso. Quizá escriba algo relacionado, quién sabe. no, pues, precisamente fuera de la galería no fue, pero si la vio. Eso lo tenía pensado hace tanto y quería escribirlo antes, pero luego me di cuenta que era mejor no saber nada de lo que tori había vivido ese tiempo hasta ahora. Es más, todavía hay mucha tela que cortar en lo que Tori ha vivido en Paris esos meses. Pero no creo que lo desarrolle en el final, sino en los capítulos de one-shot que quiero hacer luego del final. Y no, no era deja vú… o quizá sí. Bueno es que en el capítulo anterior yo pongo esa escena diciendo en la tarde Emille le dijo que vayan al bar. Y claro, eso pasaba después de lo de la galería, era el mismo día. Entonces era mi forma de conectar ambas tramas. Espero no haber confundido tanto. La razón de mi ausencia si valió mucho la pena. Mi novia es hermosura total, es que me mata mi mujer, pero tenerla tan poco es muy pesado en el corazón, y cuando se va es muy duro. Gracias por los buenos deseos. Que tengas una linda noche y mucha suerte.

 **Rustjacque** : ¡Oh! Dios, mío. Cuántos reviews. :D La verdad me he emocionado mucho leyéndolos porque ya son de muchos atrás, así que también recordé el fic desde antes, hasta, debo confesar, que lo volví a leer. Claro que encontré muchos errores que ya corregiré, pero me ha dado una gran ilusión leer la historia de corrido. Gracias por todos los reviews y perdón por no contestar cada uno, me demoraría un mundo, pero aprecio cada uno de ellos. Mucha suerte y espero que tengas una linda noche.

 **Kuroneko** : Eso es verdad. Aunque a veces uno recuerda más las mareas calmadas que las tormentas. Además que poco después de esos encuentros iniciales, Tori le dejó saber lo mucho que la había analizado y todo lo que sentía al estar con ella así, tan íntimamente. Supongo que eso también te cambia un poco la forma de ver esos encuentros. Supongo que Emille es como esta loca piensa que me la quiero comer, pero está muy consciente de lo que no son y a donde no van a llegar. Al menos no es una de esas locas que se ponen como dueñas del rancho con un par de besos. Mi novia hermosa, ya se fue, pero la verdad fue hermoso tenerla por 3 semanas así tan cerca. Amo a mi novia y la extraño un mundo cuando no está. Ahora ya estoy yo planeando mi viaje para allá. Me quedaré al menos un mes, igual siento que es tan poco tiempo. La distancia es lo peor. Saludos siempre y mucha suerte, espero que tengas una linda noche y perdón por la demora. :D

 **Mica** : ¡De ti hablaba hace poco con otra lectora! Las confundí por la similitud de sus nombres. Me agrada mucho y me emociona que te haya gustado el fic. Perdón por la demora loca y ojalá regreses por aquí. Mucha suerte y buena noche.

 **LenyRehim** : Sabes que yo he intentado Ao3, pero no termina de convencerme. Se me hace imposible seguir las historias y no me gusta el formato, pero si quieres puedes dejarme algunos enlaces de historias, a ver si les doy otra oportunidad :D. ¿Qué pasó en tu trabajo? La verdad es que a veces yo también me siento muy ajetreada con el trabajo y, en el escape de hacer otras cosas, siento que me va mucho mejor. Espero que ya todo esté mejor en todos los ámbitos y que bueno que hayas encontrado una mejor forma de asimilar la materia. A mí siempre se me hizo muy fácil haciendo cuadros y cosas así. Haciendo gráficos que podía recordar y odiaba todo lo que era de memoria o leer y leer sin fin. Te deseo una buena noche y gracias por los buenos deseos. Que tengas muchos suerte, o buenaventura, porque recuerdo que un día me dijiste que no te gusta que te deseen suerte. :D De todas formas, todo lo mejor para ti.

Gracias a todos y perdón nuevamente por la demora. A que me ponen un castigo y me piden algo para escribir un one-shot. ¿Qué les parece? bueno ahí me lo cuentan.

Uno más gente, uno más. y no voy a prometer nada con fechas, pero espero no tardar. Suerte a todos.


	36. You and I

**You and I**

* * *

« _Bonjour_ », leía el texto que llegó desde un número desconocido al teléfono de la latina. Como era lógico, ella no contestó.

« _Bonjour, belle_ », le siguió quince minutos después.

Para esto, Tori y había fruncido el ceño e inspeccionaba el número del cual recibía estos mensajes. No tenía idea de quién podría ser, no lo reconocía y no lo tenía guardado.

« _Vous regardez très beau aujourd'hui_ ».

Leyó el texto varias veces antes de girar ojos de un lado al otro del salón de clases. ¿Acaso la persona que le escribía lo hacía desde allí mismo? Tenía que ser, de lo contrario, quién podría decirle que se veía linda ese día, si no había entrado en contacto con ella y era la primera clase del día.

« _Vous êtes toujours belle_ ».

Una sonrisa tímida se le marcó el momento que leyó ese último mensaje: " _Siempre te ves hermosa"_. Aunque trató de disimularla cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo e intentó volver a prestar atención a su clase.

Los mensajes se detuvieron por varias horas. Es más, durante todo el día se preguntó quien se los había enviado y porque se habían detenido tal como iniciaron, de la nada. Los leyó, los releyó y se arrepintió el no haber contestado preguntando de quien venían. Cuando, de repente, recibió otro más.

« _Ici, la nuit est claire et je peux voir les étoiles. Que diriez-vous là-bas?_ »

¿Quién era esta persona que le escribía y por qué le comentaba sobre lo claro de la noche y las estrellas?

Sin pensarlo demasiado sintió instinto de levantarse de su cama —donde contemplaba la pantalla de su celular—, y se acercó a la ventana. El cielo estaba tan despejado que se veían todas las luces de la ciudad brillar intensamente en el contraste con ese negro azulado, y arriba, muy arriba, cientos de estrellas.

Tori volvió a ver la pantalla de su teléfono e imagino que lo más seguro era que —quien escribía estos mensajes—, estaba contemplando ese mismo paisaje esperando una respuesta de su alguien especial. Este pobre ser humano estaba equivocado de número, porque quién le enviaría a ella tantos halagos y mensajes. Definitivamente, no sería ninguno de sus conocidos allí.

Por un momento se sintió triste, quería que esos textos fuesen para ella, por una vez en tanto tiempo, quería sentirse especial, deseada, querida. Pero la idea de estar impidiendo que el debido destinatario recibiera estas notas tan bonitas, la convenció de escribir una respuesta informando al remitente de su error. Justo cuando estaba por presionar la tecla de enviar, otro mensaje llegó:

« _Quizá prefieres que te hable en español_ ».

La latina se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué podía responder a algo así? Aquel texto confirmaba que los mensajes iban dirigidos a ella, mas no tenía idea de quien podía ser esta persona.

Muy pocas personas le vinieron a la mente y, de la misma manera, se esfumaron. Algunos eran amigos con parejas que de cuando en cuando le tiraban alguna mirada coqueta, pero ninguno se atrevería a algo así. Otros eran simples conocidos que ni siquiera le prestaban la atención suficiente como para acercarse de esa manera. Además de que estaba segura de que no tenían su número de celular, el cual era prácticamente un secreto de estado.

Y entonces alguien llegó a su mente: "¿Emille?"

Buscó el contacto que ella misma había grabado en su teléfono, mas los números no coincidían, ni siquiera se parecían. No podía ser un error de digitación.

¿Pero si no era ella, quién?

Tori comenzó a escribir una respuesta con la obvia pregunta, sin embargo, antes de poder enviarla su teléfono volvió a sonar.

« _He esperado tanto tiempo por un cielo despejado, por ver las estrellas… y soñarte en ellas_ ».

"Maldita sea", pensó la morena. "¡¿Quién es?!"

Meditó por varios segundos antes de enviar su pregunta. ¿Sería una buena idea hacerlo? De una u otra forma, sentía que si lo hacía arruinaría el momento, porque a quién le gusta que le pongan un alto con un: _No tengo idea de quién eres, identifícate_. Aunque la pregunta iba más del estilo de: _Perdón, pero ¿puedes decirme quién eres?_

« _Hoy, finalmente puedo decir que me encanta el cielo de París_ ».

Quizá ustedes no lo hayan sentido nunca, quizá sí. Me refiero a ese pequeño instante en que todo en tu cuerpo se despierta con un presentimiento que te paraliza por completo, que te recorre por la piel y te la eriza, porque algo adentro de tí te grita que tú sabes algo que la lógica creería imposible.

"¡Jade!", pensó. "No, no es Jade", se negó.

No podía ser ella, ¿cómo? La gótica estaba en Estados Unidos, estudiando su carrera, seguramente saliendo con muchas chicas nuevas, aunque ya no había recibido noticias de su amigo Beck o los comentarios rebuscados de Cat. No tenía idea de en qué se hallaba, pero era imposible, ¿no?

"No, no puede ser ella", volvió a negarse. "No es ella", finalmente se convenció.

Su cuerpo calmó ese golpe de emoción que sintió y, aunque seguía sin identificar a quien le escribía decidió responder:

« _Yo podría decir lo mismo, es una linda noche. Más que nada, es la única en la que he podido ver más allá de tres o cuatro cuadras. Odio la neblina de esta ciudad en el invierno»_.

La cara de la gótica al recibir el mensaje fue de total éxito y felicidad. Tal vez hasta un poco de miedo porque esperaba que lo que siguiera a ese mensaje fuera un: _¿Quién eres?_ Y ella no estaba del todo segura de querer decírselo inmediatamente. Mucho menos entrar a la discusión de por qué no le había comentado que estaba viviendo en París todo ese tiempo.

« _La ciudad de ve linda. Alcanzo a ver hasta la Torre Eiffel_ », envió la latina sin mucha demora. Esto solo quería decir que le interesaba continuar con la correspondencia.

Jade volvió a respirar y, mirando el paisaje nuevamente, se percató que ella no podía decir lo mismo. Aunque ambas estaban en la misma ciudad, debían estar lejos la una de la otra.

« _Nunca he estado en la Torre Eiffel_ », escribió Tori, sin saber qué esperar de respuesta. Aún no recibía ninguna después de contestar, pero eso cambió de inmediato.

« _¿Por qué no? Es de las primeras cosas que un extranjero hace al llegar a París_ ».

« _Suele ser así, pero creo que es un lugar muy especial para ir sin…_ », entonces Tori dejó de escribir y borró el mensaje. « _Iré un día, supongo_ ».

Jade quería contestarle que quisiera ir con ella pronto, más que eso, pero no lo hizo. Su plan no contemplaba un camino rápido y su intención con estos mensajes era iniciar un contacto seguro, ir lento, entender y sentir si ambas estaban todavía conectadas por el mismo sentimiento o las cosas habían cambiado al punto de no regreso. Y es que, lo quisiera admitir o no, Jade sentía pánico de enfrentarla y ser rechazada, de darse cuanta de que Emille se equivocaba, de que quizá Tori siempre mantuvo la idea de que su relación no tenía sentido.

Ella, simplemente, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar otra negativa.

« _Extraño el cielo de California_ », escribió la latina. « _Extraño… tantas cosas_ ».

Este mensaje se leyó nostálgico, hasta triste. Lo que la hizo pensar en todo lo que su compañera de apartamento le había comentado con respecto a su encuentro con Tori. La latina no se encontraba bien de ánimo y lo mejor sería si ambas hablaban de una vez.

« _Si quieres puedes contarme cuáles_ », envió la gótica, arrepintiéndose al segundo.

¿Había sido muy directa la proposición?

Tal vez, es decir, ¿por qué le contaría algo personal Tori a un perfecto desconocido?

« _No quisiera aburrirte_ », recibió como respuesta.

« _Jamás lo harías_ ».

« _Si es así… Quizá lo que más extraño es el olor de la playa, el sonido de las olas mientras me mecía en una hamaca al frente del mar. Extraño mi bikini naranja_ ».

"El famoso bikini", pensó Jade sonriendo. Una de las tantas causas de sus discusiones, una de sus más grandes obsesiones y lo que terminó en esa confesión de querer quitárselo.

« _¿Qué tan naranja era?_ », preguntó Jade fingiendo demencia.

« _Tanto que mi ex me prohibió ponérmelo_ ».

« _¿Era muy celoso?_ », preguntó Jade haciéndose la estúpida. Quería ver si Tori la corregía en su género.

« _Era bastante celosa_ », escribió, pero antes de enviarlo, sintió miedo y lo borró. Si confesaba, a quien fuese que estaba del otro lado, que le gustaban las chicas ¿dejaría de escribirle?

Volvió a poner los dedos sobre el teclado y se corrigió:

« _Lo era, bastante_ ».

Jade no pensó que había sido una respuesta rebuscada, aunque se había percatado de que Tori había re-escrito el mensaje al ver como desaparecían los puntos suspensivos y volvían a aparecer unos segundos después.

« _Solo una persona insegura es celosa_ », respondió Jade. Hasta ella pensó que había sido un tanto hipócrita con su mensaje. Sabía que era extremadamente celosa y se negaba a admitir que era insegura, pero quería ver qué le contestaría la latina al respecto.

« _No era una persona insegura, tan solo… digamos que algo posesiva_ ».

« _Mucho peor_ ».

« _A veces lo era, a veces no_ ».

« _Eso me parece estúpido, si me permites decirlo. O es malo o es bueno_ ».

« _Antes, habría dicho lo mismo. Es más, solía enfurecerme con la simple idea de que me tratara como si fuese de su propiedad. Ahora, la verdad es que extraño sus celos, extraño su atención, extraño… la extraño a ella_ », finalmente Tori lo aclaró, además de aceptar que la tenía muy presente y que era una de las tantas cosas que extrañaba. « _Espero que no te moleste que mi ex sea una chica_ », envió Tori unos segundos después.

Esta respuesta confundió a Jade. Por supuesto que no le molestaba, era ella de quien hablaban. Y si lo había preguntado era más por juego, no para contrariarla.

« _¿Por qué lo haría?_ »

« _A mucha gente en este país le molesta la homosexualidad_ ».

« _¿En París? ¿Ciudad europea del primer mundo? ¿Hablas en serio?_ », preguntó la gótica creyendo que se trataba de una broma.

« _Pues sí, en París_ », confirmó Tori.

« _Vamos, no lo creo_ ».

« _Si no me hubiese pasado a mí, pensaría igual que tú. Que es imposible que gente en una sociedad tan avanzada sea tan prejuiciosa. Sobretodo en mi carrera. Digo, alguien que estudia arte debería tener la mente mucho más abierta y evitar juzgar, mucho menos dar sus opiniones como regla de moralidad_ ».

« _¿Estás hablándome en serio?_ » Jade no lo podía creer. Ella había sido muy abierta al respecto de su sexualidad y no había encontrado a nadie que le pusiera un pero.

« _Pues sí. Empezando por mi familia. Es horrible. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable, ¿sabes?_ »

Jade no supo que contestar a eso. Se suponía que la familia de Tori la aceptaba sin peros. Es decir, ellas nunca tuvieron un solo problema. Pero claro, ella ya no vivía con sus padres, vivía con su tía.

« _¿Son muy homofóbicos?_ »

« _Mi tía dice que no lo es. Me lo ha repetido cada vez que el tema sale a flote por algún reclamo y eso es lo que más me molesta. Que todo lo que hago es una excusa para irme a buscar mujeres. Que si quiero salir con mis compañeros, me queda mirando como si le hubiese dicho que me voy a buscar una prostituta o algo. O si hago un trabajo con una compañera de la universidad, piensa que estoy yéndome de orgía con un grupo de lesbianas_ ».

« _¿Y que hay de tus padres?_ », preguntó Jade, aunque la cuestión iba más dirigida a un: _¿por qué no le han dicho que no tiene derecho a meterse?_

 _«Ellos no lo son, nunca tuvieron mucho problema con mi sexualidad. Pero después de todo, mis padres son liberales, mi tía no. Ella es conservadora al extremo y todo su círculo social. Y adivina quienes son mis maestros, pues sus amigos»_.

"Que asco", pensó Jade.

« _Jamás debí habérselo contado, pero un día me encontró llorando porque mi ex estaba muy mal y yo entré en pánico. Odiaba París, aunque tenía apenas unos meses de vivir aquí, y quería volver a casa. Se lo mencioné, le dije que quería verla, arreglar las cosas y ella lo tomó muy mal. En ese momento no me dijo nada, pero un par de días después me arregló una cita con el hijo de unos amigos suyos_ ».

« _¡¿Te buscó pareja?!_ », preguntó Jade, sintiendo su cara arder. Su ceño se frunció con molestia y sintió de golpe esos celos de los que habían hablado hace unos minutos.

« _Adrien no es un mal chico, es… buena onda, supongo. Tan solo no es mi tipo_ ».

« _¿Salieron?_ »

« _Un par de veces_ ».

« _¿Y pasó algo entre ustedes?_ »

Tori comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda de contestar esas preguntas. Por un momento pensó que venían como reclamo, después, simplemente se preguntó si no estaba compartiendo demasiado con alguien que no conocía.

« _Olvídalo_ », escribió Jade al ver que la latina dejó de responder. « _Son tus cosas personales_ ».

Y sí, lo eran, pero extrañamente Tori sentía una confianza que no se podía explicar.

« _¿Qué tal si antes de seguirte respondiendo, me cuentas algo sobre ti?_ »

« _¿Sabes? Hemos chateado por más de una hora y hasta el momento no me preguntas quién soy_ », envió Jade, sabiendo que se exponía exactamente a eso. Pero más curiosidad le daba el porqué.

Tori pensó mucho que responder, porque ni ella misma conocía la razón.

« _Quizá es porque me recuerdas a alguien y… no sé, no quisiera romper… ¿la ilusión?_ »

La contestación no fue del todo positiva, es más, de haber sido otra persona, se habría sentido como un puñal. Pero Jade imaginó de inmediato que de quién hablaba era ella. Solo le faltaba confirmarlo.

« _¿Te refieres a tu ex?_ »

« _Sí, me refiero a Jade_ ».

La gótica sintió una paz enorme, un alivio de entender que sí, Emille no se equivocaba. Tori la tenía presente, tan presente que la proyectaba en todo momento, lugar y persona. Tanto como ella.

« _Lo siento si diciendo esto te molesto. No debe ser agradable que, a quien escribes, esté pensando en alguien más mientras te responde_ ».

« _No me molesta. Supongo que es un halago. Ella es importante para ti, ¿no? Debe ser alguien genial_ ».

« _¿Ves? Ella es muy como tú… Al menos en tus respuestas_ », rió Tori al contestar.

« _Aún así, es extraño. ¿No quieres saber quién soy?_ », Jade insistió sabiendo que se vería en aprietos si Tori se lo pedía. Eso no era parte del plan.

« _Ahora no_ », contestó la latina. « _Quizá en unos días si quieres seguir escribiéndome_ ».

Jade aceptó con una cara feliz. Eso le daba el tiempo que necesitaba y le permitía seguir hablando con su chica. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

« _Entonces, ¿me cuentas algo de ti?_ »

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ahhh, parece chiste ya. Empiezo a escribir el final y resulta que no lo alcanzo a terminar a tiempo. Así que bueno, me sugirieron que lo mande hasta donde lo tengo en una actualización y aquí está una parte. Ya no voy a prometer más finales. Se terminará cuando pueda escribir "FIN". Mientras tanto, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

La canción del capítulo de hoy es: **_You and I_** de **_RHODES_**.

 **Guest** : Hey, que bueno que te sientas mejor. Espero que tu día haya cambiado para bien. Gracias por los buenos deseos y te deseo un lindo día. Mucha suerte.

 **Guest** : Gracias también por los buenos deseos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y te deseo una linda noche y semana. Suerte.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Ejem… ¡perdón! Parece cuento chino. Ya hasta me siento culpable de que el final llegue tan lento. Pero bueno, así se va dando. Gracias por leer y por las palabras. Mucha suerte y una linda semana.

 **Dios17** : Perdón, la verda es que yo quería que fuera otro fic diario pero mis tiempos se salieron de control. Creo que para la próxima historia la terminaré primero y luego solo publico. Así tienen los capítulos asegurados y yo no me estreso con los tiempos. Gracias a tí y espero que tengas una linda noche. Suerte en todo.

 **Marilinn** : Jade definitivamente es hermosa, de verdad ¿cómo no amarla? Esa escena de Emille también me causó risa, es como ay, pero por que tan mal y luego… ah, era por mí, bueno, olvídalo XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por las palabras y espero que tengas una linda semana. Mucha suerte.

 **erivip7** : Sabes? Yo también amo a Emille. La imagino así muy dulce y buena onda. Tengo cosas pensadas para su personaje en el futuro (sí, después del final), y me emociono. Ya estoy bien de salud, por suerte, aunque este parece el año de las cosas malas e inesperadas. Al menos con mi novia nos hemos visto bastante este año y las cosas van más que mejor. Gracias por las palabras y mucha suerte en todo, que tengas una linda semana.

 **RitsuTainaka 2106** : Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por hacerlos esperar. Al final, el final, no llegó, pero espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que tengas una linda noche. Mucha suerte en todo.

 **Dra.K-Doof** : Perdón por dejarte los pelos de punta, pero que bueno que te guste, me alegra mucho leer eso. Gracias por las palabras y espero no demorar con el siguiente capítulo. Mucha suerte y que tengas una linda semana.

Gracias a todos los que en estas últimas semanas le han dado favorito y seguir a la historia. Les agradezco mucho siempre y les deseo lo mejor. Hasta la próxima.


	37. Scared to Be Lonely

**Scared to Be Lonely**

* * *

Nunca faltaba un: « _Bonjour, belle»_ , por las mañanas, que Tori respondía con una sonrisa y algún apodo sacado de una de sus conversaciones. En esta ocasión fue un: « _:D Igualmente, moco_ ».

« _Moco, ¿eh?_ », contestó Jade. « _Nunca más te contaré sobre mis desafortunados accidentes mientras estoy enferma_ ».

Sí, Jade ya había dado a conocer su género, aunque todavía no llegaba la esperada conversación sobre su identidad.

—¿Nuevamente en el teléfono? —pregunto su tía al entrar a la sala, donde Tori yacía acostada en el sofá.

« _¿Qué harás por la noche?_ », le preguntó ella a Jade.

« _Conversar contigo, supongo. ¿Todo bien?_ »

« _Sí, solo que acaba de levantarse mi tía y seguro empieza con su sermón_ ».

« _Tranquila, ve_ », le contestó la gótica. « _Ten un buen sábado y hablamos en la noche_ ».

« _Buen día a ti también, bye_ ».

—Al menos, ¿puedo saber quién es? —insistió la mujer, sirviendo café para ambas.

—Nadie —respondió Tori, se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de diario guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Maggie la observó con cuidado. Su sobrina se notaba por demás cuidadosa de no darle a conocer la identidad de esta misteriosa persona con la que se escribía y, como es normal, lo primero que imagino era que se trataba de una chica con la que se coqueteaba.

—En lugar de pasártela con los dedos en el móvil, deberías aplicarte más en tus estudios —mencionó la mujer, repitiendo el mismo discurso de los últimos dos fines de semana—. Ayer, Phillipe volvió a decirme que no tienes ningún interés en seguir sus consejos y que tu proyecto final decae en calidad.

—Por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo —susurró la chica con desgano.

—Está preocupado por ti, así como yo.

—Claaaro —respondió Tori con sarcasmo, subiendo el volumen de su voz—. Lo único que le preocupa a Phillipe es que, la estudiante que presumió a principio de año frente a toda la clase, no haga lo que a él le da la gana.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Tori —reclamó la mujer—. Phillipe es un buen amigo y es tu maestro principal.

—De hecho, Delphine es mi maestra principal y ella es la única que trata de guiarme en la carrera.

—Delphine es una pésima artista, no deberías fiarte de ella —dijo la mujer con molestia—. No entiendo ni cómo consiguió ser titular en la facultad.

—Quizá porque es una artista clásica muy destacada internacionalmente y su técnica es impecable.

—Ja —se burló Maggie—, esa mujer solo sirve para hacer dibujos que se podrían vender en la esquina de cualquier calle, para nada más.

Tori respiró fuerte e intentó detener la discusión ignorando lo que su tía le decía, sin embargo, la mujer tenía guardadas un par de observaciones extra.

—Escucha a Phillipe, por favor. Él si es un artista que vale la pena y que no se enfoca en la ilustración barata. Él puede hacer de ti una increíble pintora.

La morena calló, esperando de verdad que la conversación parara y continuó con su desayuno, evitando contradecir a su tía.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —preguntó Maggie.

—Nada en especial, iré a pasear unas horas y volveré antes de…

—¿Irás a la plaza?

—Sí, supongo —respondió Tori sin más detalle, pero su tía sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinar tu talento así?

—¡Ay, Maggie! —contestó la morena, perdiendo por completo el apetito. Alejó su taza y se echó hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el respaldar de la silla—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que dibuje un rato?

—Ir por ahí, retratando gente, no es arte. ¡Es barato, no tiene sustancia! —criticó la mujer—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que hacer lindos dibujitos de extraños no va a hacerte mejorar? ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas en casa y trabajas en el arte conceptual que Phillipe te mencionó? ¿Por qué no trabajas en algo que abra tu mente, que te desarrolle?

—¡Hago eso todos los días en la facultad!

—Tori, baja tu tono de voz.

—¡Qué importa en que tono lo diga, tú no quieres entender! ¡Hago todo lo que mis maestros me piden, mejoro a cada paso, pero lo que yo decida hacer en mis tiempos libres no es de su incumbencia o la tuya!

—Tori…

—¡No, estoy harta! —volvió a gritar la chica, levantándose de la silla con furia—. ¡Quizá jamás sea la pintora renombrada que llena una galería con sus pinturas de cuadritos de colores secuenciales con una anomalía que nadie entiende y a las que la gente llamará arte por esa única razón! ¡Quizá termine vendiendo mis dibujitos de extraños en la esquina de un burdel, pero eso es algo que no debe preocuparle a nadie más que a mí! ¡¿Okey?!

—¡No viniste a Francia para convertirte en un ilustrador más!

—¡La verdad es que no sé ni para qué vine, cuando todo lo que amo está tan lejos de mí!

—¡¿Otra vez con la letanía de esa chica?!

—¡Jade, Maggie! ¡Se llama Jade!

—Habiendo tantos muchachos apuestos aquí, como Adrien, ¿te sigues empeñando por una chica enferma que, ahora mismo, debe estar acostándose con otra?

—¡Basta, ella no es así!

—¡Por Dios, abre los ojos, Tori! —continuó su tía—. ¡Tienes el mundo entero a tus pies, ve por él! ¡Deja de ahogarte en el pasado, en lo que fuiste, en lo que ya no tienes! ¡Abraza tu futuro!

—¡Estoy intentándolo!

—¡Lo único que haces es recordar a esa maldita chica y poner toda tu energía en ilustraciones baratas! ¡Te desperdicias por gusto y por tu mediocridad!

La mujer se arrepintió de inmediato por la forma en la que se expresó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tori la miró con todo el odio que tenía acumulado, sin embargo, antes de responderle, decidió calmarse y cerrar los ojos. Así permaneció por varios segundos, hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad y entonces dijo:

—Agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, Maggie, de verdad. Pero cómo yo decida llevar mi carrera y mi vida personal es asunto mío. Cumplo en la universidad, pongo lo mejor de mí, aunque parezca no ser suficiente para Phillipe o para ti. En cuanto a Adrien, salí con él como me lo pediste, pero ya, basta.

—Tori. —Su tía quizo disculparse al ver lo afectada que estaba su sobrina—. Amor, trata de entender…

—No, no más —respondió la menor, interrumpiéndola—. Iré a la plaza a hacer mis dibujitos baratos porque es lo único que me da paz y me tranquiliza. Solo así encuentro energía suficiente para hacer todo lo que la gente demanda de mí, así que, por favor, no me pidas que no lo haga.

La chica se acercó al perchero y tomó su chaqueta, recogió la bolsa con sus materiales del piso y se la colocó al hombro abriendo la puerta del departamento.

—Lamento haberte gritado, estuve mal —dijo sin siquiera ver a su tía—. Volveré en la noche.

Mas la indisposición de la discusión no le dejó concentrarse. Permaneció sentada en una de las bancas de la plaza, sin hacer nada, por horas. Y allí, rodeada por cientos de personas, se sentía la chica más solitaria del mundo.

« _Amor, me llamó Maggie. ¿Está todo bien?_ », le envió por mensaje su madre pasado el medio día. « _Por favor, llámala y dile donde estás. Está preocupada_ ».

Tori leyó el mensaje y no sabía si reír o llorar. Le había dicho que iba a la plaza. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

« _Estoy en el medio de París, queriendo hacer lo que a ella menos le gusta_ », escribió y borró de inmediato. No quería volver a indisponer a su madre con sus problemas con su tía, así que decidió responderle con un: « _Estoy bien. Voy a ir a almorzar con unos amigos. Tranquila_ ».

« _Por favor, amor, dile a tu tía donde vas a estar, como lo harías conmigo_ ».

La latina volvió a suspirar profundamente y le escribió una respuesta accediendo a su petición, mas no tenía planes de regresar temprano a casa para continuar la discusión y decidió llamar a alguien que le hiciera compañía.

—Hey, ¿Emille?

—¿Tori? —respondió la francesa a un lado de su amiga Jade, quien no tardó en poner cara de sorpresa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien, todo bien. Ya sabes... preguntándome si tienes planes para almorzar.

—Amm…

—Ponla en altavoz —le susurró de manera inaudible la gótica. Emille se despegó el aparato del oido y subió el volumen de la llamada.

—No, no tenía planes. Iba a almorzar aquí con mi compañera de departamento…

Entonces Jade la interrumpió con un golpe en el hombro y una cara que describía lo torpe que creía que había sido.

—…, pero ella salió fuera de la ciudad por el fin de semana.

Jade se frunció y se alzó de hombros en tono de pregunta, pero a Emille le interesaba más lo que la latina tenía que decir que responder a sus señas y la ignoró.

—Bueno, si es así, estaba pensando en invitarte a comer algo. No sé, quizá algo simple como unas hamburguesas o…

—¿Qué problema tienen los extranjeros con la comida local?

—Emm… —rió Tori—. Ninguna en realidad. Vamos por algo más típico si quieres.

—¿Por qué mejor no vienes al departamento y yo cocino algo especial?

—¡Nooooooo! ¡¿Eres estúpida?! —murmuró Jade con sus labios mientras se jalaba de los pelos y se tiraba en el sofá de la sala, sofocándose con el almohadón esperando morir.

—Trato hecho —respondió Tori—. ¿Cómo llego a tu casa?

—Todo depende de donde estés. Lo mejor será que tomes un taxi, yo te enviaré la dirección por mensaje.

—Listo, espero tus instrucciones y te veo en un rato.

Ambas chicas se despidieron amenamente y colgaron la llamada. Fue cuando Jade resurgió con una cara de reproche y le gritó:

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre invitarla aquí?!

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Yo vivo aquí! Eso tiene de malo.

—Exactamente mi punto. Ya es hora de que hablen cara a cara.

—¡No, no es hora! Falta mucho para ese momento y... —Volvió a desesperarse—. ¡No debiste decirle que venga!

—Jade, cálmate…

—¡No! Es que ella va a dar un paso dentro de esta casa y va a saber que yo vivo aquí. ¡Y no es el momento!

—¿Por qué no confías en ella y le das una oportunidad? —replicó la francesa—. Enfréntala de una buena vez, dile que con quien ha estado hablando, por más de tres semanas, es la mujer con la que tanto anhela reconciliarse.

—Basta, no.

—¡Jade, ¿por qué diablos eres tan terca?! —respondió su amiga, desesperada.

—¡Porque Tori no va entender lo que estoy haciendo! Ella va a creer que estaba jugando o que quería lastimarla y se va a ir, me va a dejar otra vez. ¡Y yo no estoy lista para eso! ¡No lo estoy!

—No se va a ir a ningún lugar. Sé sincera y fin del cuento. ¡Arregla las cosas ya!

Jade miró de lado a lado del departamento y se apresuró a recoger todos los detalles que delatarían su identidad.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó la francesa.

—Desaparezco todas las huellas de mi existencia. ¿Tú quieres almorzar con ella?, bien. Yo me encerraré en mi habitación, con mis cosas, y nadie va a sacarme de ahí. Nadie sacará una sola palabra de mi boca, ¡nadie! ¡Y con «nadie», me refiero a ti!

—Deja de ser ridícula, Jade…

—¡No me hables! Desde este momento no existo, soy aire, soy nada, me esfumé, me convertí en un alma negra que vagará por la eternidad y te jalará los pies cuando menos te lo esperes… ¡Idiota!

Emille entonces se echó a reír. ¿Cómo no hacerlo al verla así de desesperada, guardando en sus brazos cada cosa que encontraba y corría a dejarla sobre su cama para volver a volver a llevarse aún más?

—El segundo que la escuches aquí afuera en esta sala, hablando conmigo sobre el sillón en el que te duermes mensajéandole, en ese momento saldrás como _Pepé Le Pew_ , flotando para besarla.

—¡No! —respondió Jade con un último grito y lanzó la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola con furia.

Emille la miró, suspiró y caminó con calma hacia la cocina. Tomó el cartón de pizza que habían ordenado la noche anterior, el litro de gaseosa y caminó de regreso hasta la puerta de su compañera.

La francesa estaba a punto de contar hasta cinco para golpear, mas Jade no le permitió ni llegar al número dos cuando abrió de golpe la puerta y salió dos pasos para quitarle lo que tenía en las manos y volver a encerrarse.

—¡De nada! —le dijo Emille con gracia.

—¡No creas que la pizza va a quitarme el enojo!

—Disfrútala y, de paso, cámbiate de ropa y péinate. No vas a querer que Tori te vea, después de meses, con esas greñas.

—¡Te odio!

— _Oui, oui, bien sûr._

La latina no tuvo problema en seguir las instrucciones y dirigir al taxista hacia el departamento y en menos de media hora estuvo golpeando a la puerta.

Emille se acercó hasta la habitación de Jade y le dijo en un susurro:

—Última oportunidad, cariño. Ahómbrate.

— _Vas te faire encule!_ —le respondió Jade, sacándole una corta risa y fue a abrir la puerta principal.

—¡Llegaste! —le dijo ella al ver a Tori—. Te dije que la calle era muy fácil de encontrar.

Ambas chicas se dieron un corto abrazo y Emille la invitó a pasar.

—Sí, el taxista ya la conocía y vino directo —le respondió Tori—. Es un lindo barrio, muy acogedor.

Entrar en el pequeño departamento la hizo sentir tan a gusto que soltó un suspiro antes de decir que le encantaba el lugar. Entraba mucha luz y aire fresco por las ventanas y el ambiente se notaba muy juvenil.

—Gracias, mis papás pensaban arrendarlo a un extraño, pero confiaron en que podría mantenerme sola, así que me dejaron pagarles una cuota mínima mensual y me mudé.

—Oh, es de tus padres.

—Sí, lo compraron con unos ahorros para sacar algo de dinero. Aunque creo que, con no tener que gastar en mí, ahorran mucho más —rió la francesa—. Toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tenemos agua, jugo y gaseosa.

—Agua gracias —respondió Tori, acomodándose en el sillón—. Ser independiente debe ser genial.

—Lo es, un poco. A veces extraño la bulla de casa y a mis hermanos menores, pero ellos están bien en Marselle.

—¿Eres de allá?

—Sí, vine a estudiar aquí hace casi un año. Pero nací y crecí frente al mar.

—Debe ser lindo por el sur. Yo solo conozco París.

Emille tenía razón cuando había dicho que, al escucharla, Jade no querría nada más que salir a verla, tenerla cerca una vez más, besarla, pedirle disculpas por no haberse acercado antes y contentarse con ella. Pero como toda una cobarde, fingió valor y se quedó pegada a la puerta para escucharlas hablar.

—Me dio curiosidad cuando dijiste que cocinarías —mencionó Tori—. Digo, de todas las veces que hemos charlado, nunca me habías dicho que te gustaba la cocina.

—Es un arte que todo francés lleva en las venas —bromeó Emille.

—Ya veo, eso explica por qué la comida de mi tía es tan mala —rió su invitada.

—Pues espero que te guste la carne.

—¿Qué tenías planeado hacer?

—Algo que todo extranjero tiene que probar en esta vida, pero al estilo típico francés… _Filet Mignon_.

—Vaya, entonces sí que sabes cocinar. Me encanta la idea. De solo pensarlo, se me hace agua a la boca.

—¡Perfecto! —respondió la anfitriona—. Ya tenía ganas de cocinar algo de carne, ¿sabes? Mi compañera de apartamento ooodia la carne —enfatizó, subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz para provocarla—. Dice que es «vegetariana» —destacó haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—¿Dice?

—Dice, porque si hay algo que no puede dejar de comer, es la pizza con queso… y jamón. Así que dice, nada más.

—Qué gracioso —sonrió Tori—. Mi ex era así, amaba el jamón en la pizza y con extra queso. Eso sí, solo comía jamón, ningún otro tipo de carne.

—Tu ex suena genial… o al menos así hablas tú de ella.

—Es genial, créeme.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Nop —respondió la latina acentuando la última letra y se levantó del sofá para acercarse a Emille en la cocina. La observó en silencio por unos segundos. La francesa estaba muy concentrada en cortar el filete y adobarlo a la perfección. Después, sin pensarlo demasiado, Tori se arrimó de espaldas al mesón y continuó con la conversación—. No sé con seguridad a dónde, pero sé que se cambió de universidad, al menos eso asumo por lo que me mencionó Beck, un amigo que tenemos en común.

—Bastardo, el bastardo habló —susurró Jade para sí misma.

—¿Y sabes a dónde? —preguntó Emille.

—Imagino que a Nueva York porque su madre se mudó para allá hace unos meses por trabajo. Eso me lo contó Cat.

"Dios, ¡no pueden quedarse callados", pensó la gótica.

—Hmm, Nueva York, ¿eh? —respondió la francesa haciéndose la estúpida—. ¿Y qué estudiaba?

—Cine y producción de televisión. Siempre fue buena en eso y era su sueño, así que supongo que sigue estudiando lo mismo.

—¿Y no la has buscado?

—Traté, pero cuando intenté hacerlo por las redes sociales vi que, como yo hice cuando terminamos, ella me bloqueó también, de todo lado.

—¿Lo hizo?

"¡Pero ya no! Ya no soy tan estúpidamente inmadura", pensó Jade. "La desbloqueé… hace poco".

—¿Y no intentaste de nuevo con tus amigos?

—No, a ellos no les gusta hablarme de Jade. Dicen lo mínimo y pues, prefiero no indisponerlos. Entiendo que son amigos de las dos y que no puedo estar como loca averiguando que hace cada cinco minutos. Supongo que tengo que conformarme con esperar a volver a Estados Unidos para buscarla.

—¿Vas a regresar para las vacaciones? —preguntó Emille mientras continuaba con la preparación del almuerzo y se preparaba para sellar la carne en el sartén .

—Sí… y no.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Pues, en realidad, sí, regresaré al terminar el semestre, pero… no voy a volver.

Al escuchar esa parte de la conversación, Jade se quedó petrificada. ¿De qué demonios hablaba Tori? Nunca le comentó nada en tantos mensajes durante las pasadas tres semanas. ¿Qué significaba lo que acababa de decir?

—Vamos Emille, ¡pregúntale! —dijo entre dientes—. Sé buena para algo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que abandonas la carrera y regresas definitivamente a tu país?

—Estudiaré artes en Nueva York, ya envié toda mi información y mis cartas de recomendaciones. Solo estoy esperando la respuesta.

—Entones, no es definitivo.

—Digamos que es un noventa por ciento seguro.

"¡No! ¡No, no, no, no!"

—Es algo drástico, ¿no crees? ¿Pasó algo para que lo decidieras tan de la nada?

—Ha pasado mucho, pero no es algo de la nada. Lo hablé con mi mamá cuando vino para el feriado de navidad.

—¡Oh, vaya! Es serio entonces.

—Digamos que lo he pensado bastante.

—Todavía tienes muchos problemas con tu tía, ¿es eso?

—Demasiados, es más, hoy peleamos por lo mismo. Que debo dejar de pensar en chicas y enfocarme en lo que su mejor amigo quiere que haga en la universidad.

—Me perdiste —dijo Emille terminando de colocar los filetes en la bandeja y colocarlos unos minutos al horno—. Ven, sentémonos un momento y ve por partes.

La francesa se quitó el delantal, lo dejó sobre el mesón y continuó a la sala, donde se acomodó con Tori nuevamente en el sofá.

—¿En qué chicas estás pensando? Si se puede saber —le preguntó.

—Pues… No es nada.

—Debe ser algo si estás teniendo riñas con tu tía.

—Es… es que estoy hablando con una chica por teléfono, pero no sé quién es.

—¿Y si no sabes quién es, cómo la conociste?

—Bueno, ella me escribió y conocía mucho de mí. Yo la verdad no quise saber mucho sobre ella. Me hizo sentir tan a gusto que preferí dejarlo en incógnito y seguir charlando.

—Podría ser un psicópata —le dijo la francesa pretendiendo estar preocupada.

« _Deja la idiotez. No soy una psicópata_ », le mensajeó Jade de inmediato. Emille recibió el mensaje y siendo prudente en que Tori no lo viera, revisó su celular y apagó la pantalla.

—Lo pensé, lo pensé mucho. Pero qué tan loco podría estar alguien que te hace reír todos los días, alguien que te hace sentir importante y… yo que sé, bonita.

—O sea que esta persona sí te conoce.

—Supongo que sí, pero nadie que conozco, ni en la universidad, ni en la galería, ha hecho algún comentario o movimiento delator.

—Yo, la verdad, estaría espantada.

« _DE-JA LA IDIO-TEZ_ », volvió a escribirle Jade, queriendo ser muy clara con su lenguaje.

—Quizá… me recuerda mucho a alguien que nunca me haría daño. Quizá quiero creer que es ella.

—¿Quién? ¿Tu ex?

—Jade era… Ella me hacía sentir así y yo… la extraño.

—Tori, entiendo eso, pero esta persona podría ser peligrosa.

« _¡Basta estúpida, vas a hacer que se asuste por hablarme!_ », envió Jade bastante molesta.

—Espera, dame unos segundos para escribirle un mensaje a mi compañera. Está como loca tratando de darle sentido a su vida —bromeó.

« _Si no quieres que le de mi honesta opinión sobre lo que creo de tus mensajitos, ¡sal de la maldita habitación y enfréntala!_ »

—Listo, perdón. Me decías.

—Tengo este presentimiento de que es ella, ¿sabes? Y me da una ilusión enorme de que sea así.

A Jade le palpitó el corazón de golpe al escucharla. ¿Sabía que era ella? Porque ella creía que Tori tan solo quería pretender que lo era, no que ya lo daba por hecho.

—A ver, aclaremos las cosas, porque de verdad… A ver —le pidió Emille—. Estás escribiéndote con una persona que suena mucho a tu ex, que te da tranquilidad y alivio y por eso te sientes bien. Crees que podría ser ella, lo que quiere decir que de alguna forma mística, ¿tu ex está en París? Y sin embargo, ¿piensas regresar a Estados Unidos al final del semestre para ir a buscarla en Nueva York?

Tori rió, pero Emille estaba realmente confundida, tanto como Jade.

—Mi regreso a Nueva York depende de si me aceptan para el siguiente semestre en NYU, aún así, si no me aceptaran consideraría volver, porque no me siento bien aquí… —trató de explicar—. ¡No me malentiendas! —se corrigió apurada—. Si todas las personas fuesen como tú, querría quedarme, pero me siento ya tan agobiada con mi situación familiar, con las exigencias hipócritas de mi maestro, con mis compañeros que ya me tienen harta con sus burlas y sus: « _miren a la gringa loca, miren como bebe con Adrien, miren como se emborracha en una estúpida fiesta y después de incitarlo a tener sexo lo hace sentir como un violador»_. Cosas como esas.

" _¿Qué?_ ", pensó Jade. La misma pregunta se la hacía Emille, pero no se atrevió a decirla en voz alta. Tori por supuesto, había tenido atorada esa experiencia en medio del pecho y finalmente confiaba en alguien para comentársela.

—Resulta que, Adrien, en chico con quien mi tía me animó a salir, me invitó para nuestra segunda salida a una fiesta de la facultad de artes de mi universidad, aunque en realidad él estudia arquitectura. —Tori inició la historia—. En fin, puedo decir que no es un mal tipo, pero tantas cosas salieron mal esa noche que… —dijo interrumpiéndose unos segundos. Tori lucía algo avergonzada, pero dio unos respiros y volvió a hablar—. Llegamos a la fiesta ya bebidos, yo había tomado temprano un par de cervezas con él en el pequeño bar en el que nos encontramos y al llegar nos hicieron tomar tres shots de vodka para poder entrar. Acepto que no fue lo único que tomamos y que yo tengo muy mala cabeza para esas cosas. En menos de un par de horas yo ya no podía ni caminar y fue cuando le pedí que me acompañara a una de las habitaciones para descansar unos minutos.

Emille la escuchaba atenta, pero no tanto como Jade quien además tenía el corazón acelerado por lo que Tori contaba. Su preocupación estaba marcada en su rostro y su pesada respiración.

—No recuerdo mucho de lo que dije, solo sé que me acosté en la cama y él se recostó a mi lado. Yo me dormí un rato, no sé en realidad cuanto, pero cuando desperté me incorporé, todavía con algo de dificultad y me acerqué al aparador para verme en el espejo —continuó la latina—. Noté que la habitación era grande y elegante. Supongo que sería de los papás de quién había organizado la fiesta. Y, todavía con algo de dificultad, apoyé mis manos sobre el mueble y me acerqué al espejo. Sentía mis labios hinchados, aunque mi reflejo no me mostraba lo mismo. Supuse que sería algún efecto del alcohol, alguna reacción alérgica o, no sé, pero cuando quise acercar mis manos para tocarlos sentí que alguien las presionaba contra la madera y se acercó a besarme el cuello sin que yo se lo pidiera.

" _¡Maldito idiota!_ ", pensó Jade con furia. Emille esperaba que algún mensaje llegara de su amiga o que saliera despavorida de la habitación pero no fue así.

—Me di cuenta de que era Adrien por su voz, pero hablaba tan confuso en francés y yo no entendía el idioma lo suficiente como para saber qué decía. Él tampoco entendió cuando yo le dije que me dejara, que no quería nada de eso, que quería irme a casa. Fue imposible que pensara en cómo decirlo en francés, así que lo hice en español y… supongo que eso no ayudó.

—Él… ¿hizo algo más? —preguntó Emille con duda.

—Adrien… él… Sí, me tocó el pecho, empezó a empujarse hacia mí e introdujo su mano en mis pantalones…

De repente, un quejido se escuchó desde la habitación de Jade. Tori se interrumpió de inmediato y volvió a ver a su anfitriona.

—Debe ser el gato del vecino, siempre anda caminando por el filo de las ventanas —dijo rápidamente Emille.

—Oh… —respondió Tori—. En todo caso, nada más pasó. Yo lo empujé como pude con mi cuerpo y lo golpeé en la entrepierna. Él se asustó y entendió que estaba pasado de ideas, que yo no quería lo mismo y me pidió mil disculpas que no terminé de entender. Después tomó sus botas y salió apresurado por el corredor. Eso fue todo.

—Bueno, al menos, se detuvo.

—Sí, y no solo eso. Durante semanas pasó disculpándose conmigo por lo que hizo. Yo creo que fue una cadena de malas decisiones y malinterpretaciones. No puedo culparlo, pero mis compañeros que estuvieron en la fiesta y que son sus amigos, asumen que yo fui a tentarlo, que le pedí que me llevara a algún lugar para tener sexo con él y luego me arrepentí. Así que lo hice sentir como un violador y le arruiné la vida. Qué se yo.

—¿Te molestan mucho?

—La mayoría del tiempo me ignoran, el resto pasan criticándome como si fuese su deber hacerme ver que mi detestan tenerme allí y que mi arte apesta. Eso, además de lo intenso que es el estúpido de mi maestro, quien me exige cosas sin sentido todo el tiempo. Mi tía y… la ausencia de Jade. La verdad solo quiero ir a casa, dormir y seguir durmiendo. No pensar en nada por un tiempo.

—Okey, eso lo entiendo. Pero ¿qué hay con esta chica entonces, con tu escritora anónima?

—Como te digo, tengo algo en el pecho que me dice que es ella. Le escribo y pienso en ella, la siento, no sé, solo… está ahí.

—Pero tú te vas. ¿Qué pasará con ella?

—Bien pues, ahí yace el problema, porque la única forma de descubrir quién es, es pidiéndole que me lo diga, que me deje conocerla. Y si resulta que no es Jade… —se lamentó la latina—. Creo que prefiero nunca saberlo. Jade no me ha escrito en meses, me bloqueó de todo. Esa noche, cuando yo la lastimé y le terminé, ni siquiera me habló y yo lo entiendo. Lo arruiné y no lo merecía. Pero Jade, ella encontró a alguien más, ella está bien sin mí y aunque quiera con todas mis ganas que quien me escribe sea ella, las probabilidades son tan diminutas que… es mejor así.

—Entonces te vas sin saber quién es esta persona. Te irás a buscar a la Jade que crees que está en Nueva York, pero ¿y sí ella estuviese aquí?

" _¡Emille, no!_ ", pensó la gótica.

—Si ella estuviera aquí, si fuese quien me escribe… ella me daría una señal. Si ella me perdonó, si aún me viera como lo hacia antes, ya habríamos hablado.

—Tal vez tiene miedo.

" _¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!_ ", se quejó Jade en silencio. "b _ueno, puede que sí_ ".

—Faltan dos meses para que se acabe el semestre. Podrías intentar conocerla, de todas formas, si no es ella…

—No —la interrumpió la latina—. No es Jade. Y prefiero no confirmarlo…

En medio de esa frase, las alarmas contra incendios comenzaron a sonar y en menos de dos segundos vieron el humo salir del horno.

— _Non, mes steaks!_ —gritó Emille y salió corriendo para abrir la puertilla y dejar salir aún más humo.

Ambas se habían perdido en media conversación y la carne estaba completamente carbonizada.

—Vaya, el estilo francés de los filetes es realmente único —se burló Tori—. Creo que mejor los tiramos y vamos por esas hamburguesas, ¿qué dices?

La chica no podía estar más decepcionada. Le costaba dejar de ver la bandeja que había sacado del horno.

« _Ve con ella_ », le escribió Jade. « _Hay algo que tengo que hacer y no quiero que me vea._ _Por favor ve a almorzar algo afuera. Yo me encargo de limpiar_ ».

—Creo que alguien te esta escribiendo —le dijo Tori acercándole su teléfono, por suerte Emille no tenía grabada a Jade por su nombre, sino como: "la testaruda numero uno".

Después de leerlo, la francesa tiró las carnes a la basura y dejo la bandeja en el lavaplatatos.

—Está bien, vámonos. Pero voy a prepararte algo muy francés la próxima vez que vengas a casa, muy, muy francés.

—Listo, es un trato —dijo Tori, recogió sus cosas del sofá y ambas chicas salieron riendo por lo sucedido.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hey, hey, hey. Quería escribir más, pero la verdad ya estaba muy largo y pues ¿mas capítulos?

La canción de hoy es: **_Scared to Be Lonely_** de **_Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa_**.

Ahora sí, a los saludos.

 **Marilinn** : Eso sí que es verdad. Quién no ha sentido inseguridad por algo en la vida. Así sea por algo muy tonto que luego nos damos cuenta. Yo también espero ya escribir el próximo con ansias, tantas ansias que mañana mismo lo empiezo. Gracias por escribir, ten una buena noche y un lindo domingo, suerte.

 **Yorbelis** : Perdón :(, supongo que ahora también te dejé picada. ¿Por qué estas dos no pueden verse ya? :) De verdad, perdón por tanta demora, es que hay cosas que tenían que suceder antes de ese encuentro, porque de que se encuentran, se encuentran. Jade ya tiene que dejar de ser tan testaruda, ¿no? Suerte y una linda noche.

 **Dios17** : Se nos viene el final, sí, aunque como que ya se me ocurrió otro capítulo después del final que tenía pensado. Yo por eso ya dije, no vuelvo a prometer finales. En todo caso, la otra historia va porque va. SAbes que se me ha hecho muy difícil terminar este capítulo porque ya tengo la otra historia en la cabeza. Es raro, pero me pasa con estos últimos capítulos, así que apenas le ponga punto final a este me lanzo a escribir el otro. Muchas gracias por escribir y mucha suerte, buena noche para ti.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Sí, lo sé. Perdóooooname, porque todavía falta el siguiente capítulo para que se vean, o sea, al siguiente. Ya sabemos eso, ¿no? No era spoiler… espero. Suerte y un buen domingo.

 **Guest** : Pues de salud sí, mucho mejor, ya no tengo tos y con eso es bastante, también he mejorado mucho de mis dolores de cuerpo ¿y sabes qué? Emocionalmente, me pasó algo hace dos semanas justo cumplidas hoy y, aunque al principio me dolió mucho, hoy por hoy estoy tan tranquila con eso que creo que lo mejor que pudo pasar en mi vida es cerrar ese capítulo. Por ahí dicen que la vida misma se encarga de obligarte a seguir tu camino, aunque sea con menos personas en ella. Y bueno, me extendí. Suerte y un lindo fin de la semana para ti.

 **LenyRehim** : En Ao3 para mí más es el formato. Me encontré una vez las mismas historias que en FF así que me quedé por ahí. Siento que uno a veces se pierde en las historias, especialmente si no las vez por completo hasta el final. Yo por ejemplo, quería que este fic sea de 7 capítulos, no más. O sea, poner estos 37 capítulos de forma comprimida en 7. Y cada que escribo una parte me doy cuenta de que no lo puedo comprimir así, es demasiado y pues se ha alargado y se sigue alargando. Pero ya tenía la idea de este final desde que inició. Pero sí me ha pasado que en otras historias voy con por donde quiere ir la historia y a veces no sé si me volé la teja o no. Pero bueno, eso también es lindo, descubrir en el camino. Sabes que no he visto el 2x19, no he visto casi toda la temporada de Supergirl. Voy a hacer maratón, porque necesito ver qué pasa con esas dos. Yo creo que el frances es muy difícil por la pronunciación. El alemán lo aprendí un poco en la escuela, pero no demasiado, sin embargo, la pronunciación se me hace muy difícil. Lo único que creo que recuerdo es que la pucha lámpara era un problema para ponerle el artículo, ya ni me acuerdo si era **die** o **das**. Pero no importa, no tengo con quién hablarlo de todas formas XD. Suerte con el idioma, es lindo eso de seguir aprendiendo. Gracias por escribir y que tengas un lindo domingo.

 **Kuroneko** : Eso mismo pensé yo, que de la nada un desconocido te escriba es muy creepy, pero creo que cuando uno tiene esa ilusión de que sea alguien que anhela volver a tener en la vida, bueno, muchas cosas se pueden dejar de lado. Espero que todo esté bien por allá y que tengas un lindo domingo. Supongo que ya es la madrugada para cuando publique esto, así que buen día para ti, una buena semana de hecho.

 **Rustjacque** : Oh, vaya. Llegaste con como 5 reviews a la vez XD. Sabes que la ilustración que tienes de imagen de la cuenta es muy miedosa. ¿De qué es? No logro distinguir el personaje. en todo caso es muy, muy perturbadora. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto publicando, sabes que la vida se me ha complicado un mundo últimamente y, aunque la verdad, ha pasado tanto, por fin ahora empiezo a sentirme muy libre y con más ganas que nunca. Gracias por todas tus palabras y espero que tengas una linda noche y día mañana. Suerte.

 **Soledad Infinita** : Hey, muchas gracias por los saludos. La verdad a mí también me da mucha nostalgia terminar. Quizá esa sea otra de las razones por las que me cuesta terminar el fic. No quiero ponerle un fin definitivo. Pero bueno, todo debe terminar alguna vez. ni modo que pasen 84 años y sigamos con el fic XD. Mucha suerte y que tengas una linda noche.

 **erivip7** : Que alegría me dio que hayas comentado hoy tarde. Me motivó mucho para seguir escribiendo este capítulo, así que te agradezco. Por lo del encuentro, perdón otra vez. Siento que sigo y sigo alargando ese encuentro definitivo, pero espero que les guste como lo tengo pensado en mi cabeza y que lo disfruten. Mucha suerte y un lindo día.

Gracias a todos, a los que me enviaron mensaje interno ya les respondí y espero que todos tengan una linda noche y día mañana. Suerte y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	38. Eyes Closed

**Eyes Closed**

* * *

—¡¿Donde estás?! —le preguntó Emille alterada una vez que logró comunicarse con Jade esa noche.

—Hola, mamá. Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —respondió la gótica, burlándose de su amiga.

—¡Deja tus niñerías! ¡Te he estado llamando desde que llegué a casa hace dos horas y apenas me contestas! ¡Estaba preocupada!

—¡Cálmate, ¿quieres?! No hay buena señal en esta parte de la ciudad.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Esperando que me entreguen algo que necesito.

—¿Qué y en dónde?

—No te incumbe y lejos, como a una hora de casa. Me lo entregan y…

Para su mala suerte, su teléfono volvió a desconectarse y la llamada se cortó. Jade miró la esquina superior que indicaba la falta de servicio y ni siquiera se molestó en irritarse, había pasado así toda la tarde. Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y siguió esperando. Unos minutos más tarde, casi al toque de las nueve, un hombre de edad salió del taller con una pequeña caja de madera tallada en sus manos.

— _Ici tu as._

Le sonrío amablemente y se la acercó, abriéndola para enseñarle su contenido.

—Wow —exhaló Jade mientras escuchaba al artesano disculparse por haber tardado tanto en entregárselo, no había podido conseguir las gemas que necesitaba con facilidad.

— _Il n'y a pas de problème_ … —respondió la chica quedándose sin palabras. Jamás imaginó que lo que había pedido resultaría tan conmovedor—. _Il est un excellent travail_ —dijo reconociendo la increíble labor del hombre. Él no podía estar más contento y le respondió que había sido un honor trabajar en ella y que pensaba que era un hermoso detalle para su novia.

"Eso espero", pensó Jade, dudando si de verdad le agradaría a Tori. Definitivamente era un bonito detalle, uno que además significaba tanto para ambas, pero ¿le gustaría?, y lo más importante, ¿lo aceptaría?

— _Votre fille que vous allez adorer. Je suis sûr_ —el artesano le aseguró que le encantaría. Cerró la caja con cuidado y la guardó dentro de una bolsa de terciopelo negro que le entregó.

 _Combien je dois?_ —le preguntó Jade sacando su billetera.

— _Non non non. Il est mon cadeau pour vous deux_ —negó el hombre rechazando el pago. A sus setenta y dos años volvía a llenarse de ese sentimiento tan inocente de una relación que iniciaba y quería que su trabajo fuese un regalo digno.

— _Mais il a travaillé si longtemps_ … —insistió Jade pensando todo el tiempo que le llevó completarlo. Mas el artesano se volvió a negarse comentándole que el detalle le recordaba mucho a su esposa que había fallecido hace poco y no lo sentía correcto.

— _Aller calme et bonne chance_ —le dijo deseándole buena suerte y le sonrió.

Jade, por respeto, aceptó y le agradeció sintiendo que quedaba en deuda con el hombre. Tomó sus cosas, guardó con cuidado la bolsa y partió a casa, donde la esperaba una desesperada francesa a punto de explotar de la angustia.

—A ver —le dijo el segundo que Jade puso un pie en el departamento—, ¿dónde estabas y qué fuiste a buscar?

—Mille, estoy muerta, ¿sí? Mañana hablamos.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. Tori está con un pie en el avión de regreso a tu país y tú, además de no poner de parte, ¿te escondes y desapareces?

—Emille…

—¡Jade, ve a buscarla o te juro que yo misma le cuento todo!

La gótica vio tal desesperación en su amiga que no tuvo otra opción que ir directo a su alcoba y encerrarse sin hacerle caso.

—¡Jade, maldita sea! ¡Ábreme! —demandó dando de golpes a la puerta.

—¡Ay, está abierto, maldita loca!

—¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo…? —le reclamó la francesa, entrando en la habitación. Lo que no esperaba, era ver sobre la cama aquella caja de madera que su amiga acababa de retirar, con una pieza muy particular (totalmente cambiada), en su interior—. ¿Qué demonios hiciste con tu collar? —le preguntó tomándolo en la mano.

—Nada —respondió Jade arrebatándoselo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —continuó Emille el cuestionamiento, fijándose nuevamente en lo que la gótica tenía en la mano.

—Es algo que mandé a hacer hace un tiempo. Apenas estuvo listo hoy.

—¿Así que por eso desapareciste?

—No desaparecí, fui a…

—Ya, ya, sí —la interrumpió la francesa queriendo volver al punto—. ¿Por qué lo cambiaste?

Jade negó ligeramente y decidió no responderle.

—Ya, es obvio el porqué, pero… ¿se lo vas a dar a Tori así?

—Ay, no, mira. Me enamoré de una tipa que conocí por ahí en la calle y se lo voy a dar a ella, estúpida. ¡Claro que se lo voy a dar a Tori así!

—¡Es decir que le vas a…!

—¡Shh, no! —interrumpió la gótica, poniéndole la palma de su otra mano en la boca—. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! No voy a hacer nada, solo… es una promesa, ¿okey?, nada más.

Jade la soltó y volvió a dejar el paquete sobre la cama. Mas esa respuesta no había sido suficiente para la francesa. Tenía un par de dudas más que quería aclarar, pero cuando hizo el intento de hablar, Jade se lo impidió diciendo:

—No sigas preguntándome cosas, Mille. Lo único que necesitas saber es que sí, es para Tori y ya. No quiero hablar más del tema.

La morena tuvo que comerse los labios para evitar continuar con la interrogación, aunque tenía la mente llena de preguntas.

—¿Y puedo ayudarte en algo? Me refiero a… ¿esto que piensas hacer? —le ofreció intentando no sonar como una metiche.

—Sí… Bueno, no. No hoy, pero pronto.

—Okey. Solo una pregunta más —dijo, ganándose un rodeo de ojos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a demorar en hablar con ella?

—Tengo que resolver un detalle importante y, si lo logro, con suerte este viernes.

—¡¿Una semana más?!

—¡Mille! ¿Puedes dejarme sola por favor?, quiero dormir. Mañana tengo cosas que hacer y necesito descansar.

—Pero…

—¡Vete o me desnudo frente a ti!

Esto no parecía ser un problema para la chica que tan solo sonrió pícaramente y se quedó parada en la entrada de la habitación.

—¡Ve-te!

Emille rió y dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta. Ya afuera, suspiró un poco más intranquila. Tori le había confesado durante su almuerzo, que estaba convencida de que lo mejor era regresar a su país. Tanto que, mientras pasó sentada en la banca de la plaza esa mañana, decidió no volver a hablar con su mensajera misteriosa. No quería tener razón alguna para cambiar de opinión. Detalle que la francesa prefirió no compartir con Jade. Qué utilidad tendría comentarle que, una vez más, la latina había decidido salir de su vida haciéndola a un lado. Lo que menos quería es que su amiga entrara en un estado catatónico y decidiera desistir definitivamente.

Lamentablemente, esa decisión no tuvo mucho efecto, ya que al siguiente día la encontró de esa misma forma tirada en el sofá de la sala.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó mientras tomaba el cartón de leche del refrigerador.

—Tori no me ha respondido a ningún mensaje desde ayer.

—Emm…

—Me parece extraño —continuó la gótica, sin prestar atención al nerviosismo de su amiga—. Nunca toma más de diez minutos en contestar y si se queda dormida lo hace a primera hora de la mañana, pero ya son más de las once y nada.

—Este…

—¿Crees que esté bien? ¿Pelearía nuevamente con su tía?

—Jade…

—Quizá debería volver a escribirle… O no. ¿Y si su tía le quitó el celular? ¡¿Y si leyó nuestras conversaciones?!

Emille dejó de intentar contarle lo que sabía, escuchando todas sus conclusiones.

—No, tengo que hacer esto ya. Acelerar las cosas o algo —dijo Jade decidida y se levantó ipso facto. Caminó hacia su habitación, sacó una parada de ropa del armario y siguió apresurada al cuarto de baño.

—¿De qué cosas hablas?

—Mi plan.

—¿Todavía no piensas contarme de qué se trata? —le preguntó Emille desde afuera, escuchando el agua de la ducha caer.

—No, pero pronto.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Porque no quiero echarme sal. No quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta que lo tenga resuelto.

—Mira, Jade, ¿por qué no, simplemente, vas a su casa y hablas con ella? Tori no necesita un gesto heroico o…

—¡No, es Tori! —respondió la gótica abriendo la puerta cinco centímetros, cubriendo su desnudez con una toalla.

—¡Que necia eres, Dios!

—Tú no entiendes, ¿okey? Tori es el tipo de chica que ama los detalles, a quien le encanta el romance…

—¿A qué chica no le gusta eso? —refutó la francesa.

—A mí por ejemplo, pero es Tori y quiero dárselo, ¿sí? —insistió la gótica volviendo a cerrar la puerta—. Si voy a recuperarla, quiero que esté cien por ciento convencida de que vamos a estar bien, de que la amo, de que no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente como la otra vez, que estoy aquí y quiero quedarme a su lado.

Sabiendo que su amiga no cambiaría de parecer, Emille dejó la conversación ahí. Solo esperaba que cualquier cosa que estuviese planeando sucediera a tiempo.

—Voy a ir a comprar algo de comer. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—No —le respondió Jade—, voy a salir y no sé si regrese a almorzar.

La francesa entonces, eligió no estresarse más con el tema y decidió esperar a que su amiga esté lista para compartir su plan con ella. Mientras tanto haría lo posible por mantener a Tori calmada.

Un poco más tarde y con el cabello todavía húmedo por salir tan apurada, Jade llegó a la mesa de información de la galería en la que Tori expuso su trabajo aquella vez. Había hecho las averiguaciones pertinentes y buscaba a alguien en especial.

— _Delphine Leblanc?_ —preguntó sin más detalle al guía encargado.

— _Cherchez-vous Delphine?_

Jade asintió, confirmando que sí, buscaba a la famosa Delphine.

— _Elle est au bureau à l'arrière_ —le indicó el chico y la dejó pasar.

— _Merci_ —le agradeció ella y siguió su camino hasta el fondo de la sala principal, donde vio a una mujer muy esbelta sentada frente a su computador en un pequeño cuarto con paredes de vidrio. Se acercó hasta la puerta y, dando un par de golpes suaves, preguntó:

— _Êtes-vous Delphine?_

La mujer la miró con detenimiento por varios segundos, hasta podría decirse que con curiosidad y se lo confirmó diciéndole:

 _—Oui. En quoi puis-je t'aider?_

 _—Je suis Jade, Jade West_ —se presentó y al ver que la mujer no le contestó continuó explicándole quién era y qué quería— _. Je suis un étudiant en échange des Etats-Unis et je vous cherchais…_

La mujer le sonrió encontrando divertida su pronunciación y le preguntó:

—¿Prefieres hablar español?

Jade sintió un alivio difícil de explicar y le agradeció diciéndole:

—Si no es molestia, sí, lo prefiero.

—Ven —le ofreció la francesa, señalando la silla de enfrente con la mano. La chica pasó directo y se sentó dejando un portafolio sobre el escritorio—. Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Bien, pues… Sé que esto va a parecer muy extraño, pero quisiera saber cuál es el proceso para alquilar la galería para este viernes por la noche.

De hecho sí, a Delphine le pareció una petición extraña. Aunque la galería se dedicaba continuamente a exponer trabajo de sus estudiantes, sabía que Jade no pertenecía a ninguno de los institutos de arte en los que ella impartía clases.

—Antes que nada, por favor tutéame. Me siento anciana cuando me tratan de usted —le pidió y, apuntando la carpeta, le dijo—: Supongo que esto es lo que quieres presentar. ¿Puedo verlo?

Jade asintió y, con algo de nervios, observó a la mujer tomarlo en manos e ir abriendo sus páginas con mucho cuidado. Sin decir una palabra, Delphine observó cada una de sus fotografías y, al llegar casi al final, le preguntó:

—Así que eso estudias, fotografía.

—No, de hecho estudio cinematografía, pero sacar fotos es una pasión que tengo desde niña.

Jade no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Veía como la artista seguía analizando su trabajo en silencio, sin mostrar gusto o disgusto y comenzó a impacientarse. Su pie subía y bajaba con un tic que no podía controlar. Comenzó a morder su labio por dentro de su boca y solo se detuvo cuando sintió el sabor a sangre.

—Esta por ejemplo, esta es hermosa —le mencionó la mujer señalando una en especial—, puedo sentir la nostalgia que tuviste al tomarla. La torre Eiffel al fondo se ve tan solitaria, tan triste.

Jade sintió un alivio repentino, aunque había sido un comentario muy fugaz para saber si la respuesta sería positiva o no.

—Todas son de amaneceres, ¿no? —destacó la mujer—. Es un tema muy particular.

—Lo es —aceptó la gótica.

—Siento una conexión muy íntima entre ellas. Como si tuvieses una ilusión escondida que quieres descubrir a la siguiente toma.

—Gracias… supongo —mencionó Jade.

—¿Sabes?, hasta podría jurar que tus fotos tienen nombre y apellido.

Jade se extrañó al escuchar ese comentario, aunque le causó gracia ver qué fácil se le hacía a Delphine descifrarla.

—Sé que no es el tipo de material que se presenta en una galería y entiendo si no es lo que tu audiencia espera, pero…

—Para nada —la interrumpió la mujer—. Tienes talento y hay mucho material aquí para elegir. ¿Pero exactamente de qué se trata tu proyecto? —le preguntó cerrando la carpeta para ponerle toda su atención.

Jade ya había pensado en este momento, en que o tendría que inventarse una gran excusa o decirle la verdad. Después de todo no había elegido esta galería randómicamente. Sabía que Delphine era la maestra favorita de Tori y que hacía siempre lo posible por ir a todas las exposiciones que hacía.

—Es un proyecto personal. Es una promesa que hice y necesito cumplirla.

—Ya veo —dijo la mujer, Jade tan solo movió ligeramente su cabeza en afirmación—. ¿Me dejas adivinar de qué se trata?

Jade tragó en seco sin contestarle y esperó. Delphine volvió a sonreírle y, tomando el portafolio, lo abrió justo al inicio.

—Tus fotos están llenas de melancolía, de tristeza. Siento una nostalgia única en ellas. Al menos en las del inicio. Sin embargo, al pasar las hojas, voy viendo más simpatía en tus tomas, algo de esperanza quizá.

Hasta el momento, acertaba en todo lo que decía. Con cuidado pasó algunas páginas, pausando mientras le dedicaba unos segundos a sus fotografías favoritas.

—¿Sabes qué siento al verlas?

Jade negó suavemente, aún sin hablar.

—Que buscas algo, algo que no encuentras, algo que se te perdió o, más específico, a alguien.

—… Pues… sí, algo así —aceptó la chica.

—¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con esta persona?

De repente, la cuestión se sentía como la interrogación que haría un padre sobre protector que vela por la seguridad de su hija, lo que hizo a Jade sentirse atrapada entre la espada y la pared. ¿Era un requerimiento responderle? ¿Acaso le importaba?

—Es privado.

—Nada en el arte es privado, Jade.

La gótica comenzó a sentir la presión que Delphine infligía con su atención. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Contárselo?¿Darle un resumen de su historia con Tori?

—La persona a la que le hice esta promesa es mi ex… pareja.

—Mhm, me lo imaginaba —contestó la francesa—. Supongo que tu intensión es lograr que Tori venga a ver tu obra.

—¿Perdón…?

—No te sorprendas, Jade. Supe quién eras apenas te vi entrar.

Dicho esto, la mujer procedió a abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta de cuero que abrió frente a sus ojos. Sacó varios bocetos que le acercó y esperó a ver su reacción.

—Tori te dibuja mucho —le mencionó—, todos los días de ser posible.

Jade levantó los bocetos y los fue pasando uno a uno, viéndose retratada en cada hoja.

—Ella tiene mucho talento, aunque el resto de sus maestros intenta sacarla de esta obsesión que tiene con el dibujo realista, sobretodo con el retrato.

Definitivamente, la latina había mejorado de forma exponencial. Cada trazo era más preciso, más intencionado. El uso del contraste, de las sombras y luces elevaba la calidad de su trabajo. Pero lo más sorprendente era ver cómo podía dibujarla con tanta exactitud, de memoria, cómo podía tenerla tan presente después de tantos meses de no verse.

—Por la cantidad de fotos en tu portafolio, asumo que estás viviendo y estudiando en París hace un tiempo.

—Varios meses —respondió la chica, viendo cada detalle de esos bocetos.

—¿Y en todo ese tiempo, por qué haces esto justo ahora? —preguntó Delphine—. ¿Es porque sabes que Tori está a punto de volver a Estados Unidos?

Entonces la gótica dejó lo que tenía en las manos sobre el escritorio y volvió a ver a la mujer que la observaba con un toque mínimo de dureza.

—La urgencia es por eso, sí. Pero no me acerqué a ella porque las cosas entre nosotras no terminaron bien —dijo y suspiró profundamente—. Yo, supongo que quería convencerme de que no viajé tan lejos solo por ella, que hice esto por mí.

—Pero es difícil dejarla ir.

—Lo es —respondió Jade—. Me di cuenta de que no hay un día que no piense en ella, que… la quiero a mi lado. Que la necesito.

—Hmm —bufó la francesa—. Pues mira, voy a ayudarte porque Tori es una chica que aprecio mucho y creo que comete un error regresando a su país. Más que nada, se va a llevar una total decepción al llegar y enterarse que estabas aquí todo este tiempo. ¿Sabes que eres una de las razones más grandes que tiene para volver, no?

Entonces, Delphine sacó su agenda y marcó el viernes con un círculo rojo enorme en al cual encerró su nombre.

—Seleccionaré las fotos que se presentarán y mandaré a hacer las amplificaciones —le mencionó—. Asumo que todas están en orden de importancia.

—En orden cronológico de hecho.

—Bien, no te preocupes entonces, así las presentaremos.

—Espera, aún no me has dicho qué costo tiene reservar la galería y todavía tengo que pensar de dónde voy a sacar el dinero.

—Nada, no te preocupes. No tiene costo —dijo la mujer—. Como todas las exposiciones de estudiantes, tu obra estará a la venta y las ganancias serán el pago del alquiler.

—¿Y si no se venden? —preguntó Jade con duda.

—Lo harán, tu obra es buena, Jade. Confía un poco en ti —aseguró—. Ahora, necesito que me digas cuál es tu plan. Supongo que este será el punto de encuentro. ¿Quieres que yo la traiga el viernes?

—No —dijo Jade—, es decir sí, pero no.

—Okey —rió la mujer.

—Sí, necesito que alguien la convenza de venir, pero cuando me encuentre con ella, quiero que sea en un lugar muy especial, uno al que no se ha atrevido a ir desde que llegó a París.

—Se exactamente en donde. La torre Eiffel.

—Eres muy intuitiva.

—Y tú muy descriptiva. No podía haber otra razón por la cual la última foto es exactamente esa, ¿o sí?

Jade no supo qué responder, además que era lo que esperaba que Tori intuyera al verla y fuese por ella.

—Me parece un bonito gesto Jade, y yo haré mi parte. Este viernes a las seis de la tarde tendrás tu exposición. Planea lo que necesites, yo me aseguraré de traer a Tori. ¿Hecho?

—Gracias, muchas gracias —le dijo Jade estirando la mano. Delphine se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para ofrecerle un abrazo, mas Jade se hizo inmediatamente hacia atrás diciendo un: «No» a secas.

Una corta carcajada dejó sus labios.

—Debo decir que eres todo lo que Tori me ha contado de ti.

En ese momento el teléfono de ambas sonó, casi de manera sincronizada. Se apuraron en despedirse y lo revisaron casi al mismo tiempo, Jade de salida a casa y Delphine desde su oficina.

«Tenemos un problema, grave. Encuéntrame en casa», leía el mensaje que Emille le había enviado. Sin intentar llamarla, tomó un taxi y voló.

Mientras tanto, Delphine tomó su cartera, sus llaves y salió apurada de la galería, llegando un rato más tarde a la puerta del departamento de Maggie y Tori.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Escuchó a través de la puerta—. Te quedarás en Francia y terminarás tu carrera como una mujer responsable. Huir es para niños.

—¡No puedes obligarme!

—¡Reacciona, Tori! No voy a permitir que el recuerdo de una chica cualquiera te impida seguir con tu vida.

—¡Deja de insultarla, ni siquiera la conoces!

Delphine respiró varias veces armándose de valor. La charla que le esperaba no sería nada fácil. Se acomodó su chaqueta, volvió a exhalar y timbró.

—¡No tengo interés alguno en saber quién es y ya no quiero discutir! ¡Ve a tu habitación!

—¡No! —gritó la latina—. ¡Lo que voy a hacer es irme de esta casa!

Y así, de repente, Tori abrió la puerta encontrándose con su maestra a quien miró con tristeza y se detuvo inmediatamente, dejando sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas ya mojadas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Delphine, preocupada. Tori asintió levemente sin hablar—. Ve a mi auto y espérame allí.

Le entregó las llaves y la dejó pasar al corredor, quedándose hasta que la mujer que tanto temía enfrentar salió tras ella.

—¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —le reclamó Maggie al verla.

—Tori me envió un mensaje, me contó brevemente lo que sucedió.

—Claro, debí imaginarlo —rió irónicamente la tía y volvió a entrar al departamento.

—Maggie, cálmate.

—Dime, ¿tenías que hacerlo? ¿Es parte de tu forma de hacerme daño? —le preguntó.

—No sé a qué te refieres…

—A tomar a mi sobrina bajo el brazo y convertirte en su protectora. A meterle ideas en la cabeza, como esta estupidez de regresar a Estados Unidos —explicó Maggie.

—Te equivocas si piensas que yo la he convencido para que abandone su carrera. Es lo que menos quiero.

—Y entonces, ¿de dónde saca esto de volver, eh? ¿Por qué te llamaría a ti, precisamente a ti. ¿Le contaste algo?

—Por supuesto que no. Mi relación con Tori viene exclusivamente por la facultad.

—Ay, por favor. A quién quieres engañar —protestó la tía de muy mala manera—. Ella vive metida en tu galería y no deja de mencionar tu nombre cada vez que quiere irritarme.

—Quizá me aprecia como yo a ella.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar a mi sobrina en paz?

Delphine entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

—¿Qué piensas que haces, Delphine? Tú no eres bienvenida en mi casa, vete. Y dile a Tori que suba, que deje de comportarse como una…

—¿Chica? —respondió la francesa desafiándola—. ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que es tener esa edad? ¿Lo que es tener un sueño? ¿Lo que es estar enamorada?

—Vamos, Tori no está enamorada. Está obsesionada con una chica que hasta hace poco se emborrachaba todas las noches para hacerla sentir culpable por querer cumplir sus sueños, por seguir una carrera que ama. ¿Y por esa cualquiera quiere regresar? —reclamó con ira—. Vergüenza es lo me que da, ¡asco!

—Qué hipócrita eres, Maggie —respondió Delphine—. ¿No puedes tener un poco de simpatía por la chica con la que deberías identificarte?

La dueña de casa decidió no contestarle y se acercó al bar. En silencio sacó una botella de vino, tomó una copa y la destapó, sirviéndola hasta la mitad. Meció la copa en su mano por un momento, sin decir una palabra y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—No puedes comparar lo que pasa con Tori… con nosotras, Delphine. Ella no es como tú.

La francesa entendió su frustración, su enojo. Aún recordaba, como si fuese ayer, verla llorando en la puerta del departamento que compartían cuando eran jóvenes, pidiéndole que no la dejara, suplicándole.

Tomó un respiro y se acercó lentamente a la mesa, colocó sus dedos sobre la base de la copa y la alejó. La observó con detenimiento y le dijo:

—Lo sé. Yo nunca miré atrás. Te abandoné en una situación imposible, sabiendo que tus amigos no te aceptarían si les confesabas quién eras, sabiendo que tu familia te pondría mil peros, sabiendo que tu espacio seguro era ese closet en el que vivíamos, pero yo no podía seguir en él. Te dejé sabiendo que sufrirías.

—Fuiste cruel —le respondió Maggie—. Llegaste un día, sin previo aviso y te fuiste después de hacerme el amor, así de simple fue para ti. Desapareciste y ya, nada te importó.

—Me importabas, Maggs…

—¡No me llames así! —la interrumpió—. Perdiste el derecho hace mucho tiempo.

La tía la rodeó hasta llegar al lado de la mesa, donde yacía la copa y la levantó regresando a ver a su ex-pareja.

—No importa lo qué sucedió…, ya no. Tú hiciste tu vida, yo hice la mía.

—Exactamente.

—Entonces deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe.

—¿Por qué estás tan empecinada en que la historia se repita? —le preguntó la francesa—. Estas dos chicas se aman, se extrañan, se necesitan. Dales una oportunidad, dales lo que yo no te pude dar —le pidió encontrándose con un rostro lleno de rechazo.

—En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el amor —le respondió Maggie, dándole un buen sorbo a su bebida—. Eso me lo enseñaste tú.

—Maggie…

—Vete. No te quiero aquí. Y aléjate de Tori. A ella no le beneficia estar pensando en esta chica. Ella tiene un talento que ni tú ni yo siquiera podríamos concebir. Y lo que necesita es alguien que la guíe an su camino al éxito, no alguien que la lleve de la mano a buscar el «amor verdadero». Eso ni siquiera existe.

A Delphine le entristeció escuchar la forma en la que —la que una vez fue la mujer más romántica y dulce que conoció—, ahora se refería al amor. Le dolía ver cómo prefería que su sobrina sufriera, en lugar de que sea feliz y se dio cuenta cuánto dolor le había causado al dejarla.

—Me iré —le dijo ella, encaminándose a la puerta—. Pero me llevaré a Tori a casa por unos días. Cuando estés más tranquila, cuando te sientas lista… —dijo sacando una tarjeta de su cartera—, ven a buscarla.

La dejó sobre la mesa de entrada y salió del departamento. Avanzando cabizbaja por el corredor.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ay, en serio ya no voy a dar más pronósticos de este fic XD.

Gracias a todos los que esperan tanto, y aunque quería ya publicar este capítulo completo, creo que lo mejor es hacer esta pausa porque sino siento que está todo muy acelerado.

Continuaré escribiendo hoy, pero no prometo subirlo hoy mismo.

La canción de hoy es: **_Eyes Closed_** de ** _Halsey_**.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein:** Volví y me fui de nuevo. De verdad es que no entiendo como pasan 3 semanas entre capítulos últimamente. Me he decepcionado de mí misma. Todos ansiosos por el encuentro y yo con un capítulo más en veremos. Pero… no puedo justificarme, no tengo excusa. Per´don por la demora y muchas gracias por el review. Suerte en todo y un lindo día.

 **VBJTDEPT:** Perdón, me siento tan culpable por demorarme tanto. En serio, les debo algo. Algo como un lindo oneshot que estoy escribiendo. Jori por supuesto. Perdón nuevamente, lamento tanto maltrato hacia ustedes. La vida me viola. Gracias por las palabras y mucha suerte. Una linda noche.

 **Kuroneko:** jade podría ser un lindo gato. Es que con esos ojos, cómo no. Eso es verdad. Aunque a mi me gusta todo tipo de arte, sí, me da mucha tristeza porque es un talento muy grande el que tienen y se les menosprecia. Bueno la tía de Tori, nos iba a caer mal a todos, es un poco amargada, pero al menos ya sabemos el por qué tiene tanto rechazo a la situación de su sobrina. No, no creo que Tori se enoje Tori con Emille, después de todo la ha tratado muy bien. En fin. Muchas gracias por volver una vez más, aunque ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que en serio me siento mal. Les debo algo, lo prometo. Suerte y un lindo día.

 **Sber:** He detenido tu felicidad de tenerlas juntas por un capítulo más. Ay, :( que triste. Me siento maaal. Gracias por tus palabra y espero que tengas una linda noche. Mucha suerte.

 **Marilinn:** Creo que siempre es posible amar un poco más a Jade, ¿no? Ay, yo he estado viendo Victorious de nuevo y me aloca ver su interacción con Tori. Hubiese sido tan genial que algo pasara entre ella, pero bueno. Perdón por la demora, de verdad lo siento. Mucha suerte en todo y que tengas un lindo día.

 **Yorbelis:** Tori dándole nalgadas a Jade, suena a un oneshot suculento XD. Per´don por la demora. Creo que tengo que disculparme eternamente para compensarles. Suerte en todo y que tengas una linda noche.

 **erivip7:** "Mija", jajaja, aquí se usa mucho esa expresión. Otra vez me disculpo por la demora, de verdad. no sé qué más decir, soy culpable, que alguien me pase sentencia. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y mucha suerte. Que tengas un lindo día.

Gracias a todos por pasarse una vez más por aquí. No tengo perdón, así que ustedes pongan la sentencia (como decía antes). De alguna forma debo compensarles. Suerte a todos y un lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Suerte.


	39. It's Time

**It's Time**

* * *

Jade pasó casi toda la semana molesta. Más que irritada, nerviosa. La noticia de que Maggie —la tía de Tori—, había encontrado a la latina con Emille aquel domingo y, asumiendo que eran novias, les había armado un escándalo en el restaurante al que habían ido a almorzar, no le cayó nada bien. Su amiga le comentó todos los insultos que la mujer les había dicho y cómo había sacado a su sobrina a jalones hasta el auto sin importarle cuánta gente les prestaba atención. Ella no había podido evitarlo, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle que nada más eran amigas. No que decírselo habría cambiado las cosas. La mujer se mostraba completamente fúrica e inaccesible.

—¿Todavía no te responde? —le preguntó Jade a Emille por centésima vez unos días después.

—No, pero pensé que Delphine te había comentado que Tori estaba quedándose en su casa y que el plan del viernes sigue en pie —le respondió ella viendo como su amiga se mordía las uñas de la ansiedad que sentía—. Trata de calmarte. Tori está bien y la verás en dos días.

—¿Y si su tía se mete? ¿Y si no logra ir y todo lo que hicimos no sirve de nada? ¡¿Y…?!

—¿Y si tratas de relajarte un poco? —la interrumpió la francesa. Entonces dejó el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y se levantó del sofá acercándose hasta el refrigerador, sacó un par de cervezas heladas y le alcanzó una—. Mejor cuéntame qué es lo que planeas decirle.

Jade se frunció sin saber la respuesta. Abrió la botella y la bebió como si fuese agua hasta terminarse casi la mitad.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente—. Ni siquiera sé si la voy a ver.

—Vas a verla, ten algo de fe.

—Ay, tú. Desde cuando tan religiosa —se quejó echándose de espaldas al sofá.

—Se trata de que no seas tan negativa, no de que te conviertas al judaísmo o veneres a nuestro señor Jesucristo, mucho menos que te rapes el pelo y te pongas una toga naranja cantando Hare Krishna, boba.

Jade rió levemente, volviendo a su sombrío estado de ánimo en pocos segundos.

—Verás a Tori pasado mañana, lo prometo. Así tenga que llevarte de los pelos hasta donde ella esté —le aseguró. Aunque quizá eso no iba a ser necesario.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, en un tranquilo barrio a las afueras de la ciudad, Maggie llegó esperanzada de ver a su sobrina. Con algo de recelo salió de su auto y se dirigió hasta el portón de metal. La casa de Delphine era grande, muy bonita y tranquila. Tenía un patio enfrente lleno de flores y pequeños árboles, aunque por detrás se notaba una flora más espesa, casi como un bosque. La arquitectura, en sí, era bastante sencilla. Un lindo camino de piedra llevaba directo a un árbol de limón ubicado en un círculo de jardín enfrente de la gran puerta de madera. La casa era de un solo piso, pero se destacaba por sus grandes ventanales y vigas de madera que conformaban parte del techo.

Suspiró por un momento con algo de envidia y timbró.

—Sí —preguntó una voz femenina por el intercomunicador unos segundos después.

—Vengo a buscar a Tori Vega —respondió la tía sin reconocer a la dueña de casa.

—¡Oh, Maggie! Pasa —le respondió ella—. Puedes encontrarme por la parte de atrás. Rodea la casa, por favor.

Dicho esto colgó y timbró la puerta dejándola entrar.

El aire se respiraba tranquilo, puro, transmitía mucha paz, a lo contrario de lo que ella había sentido toda la semana en su departamento. Lo que le hizo pensar en que quizá la tensión que ella misma provocaba, llenaba el ambiente de toxicidad y eso era gran parte de lo que afectaba a su relación con su sobrina.

No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar indicado. Justo detrás de la construcción principal había una casa más pequeña. Se notaba que era un taller de arte, de dónde salía una melodía suave y agradable.

—Hey —la saludó Delphine, secando sus manos en una toalla blanca—. Lamento que me encuentres así, estaba en medio de terminar una pieza y…

—¿Ahora trabajas en escultura? —preguntó Maggie asumiendo que era así por el barro que vio en su delantal.

—Solo en proyectos personales —rió la rubia—. Ya sabes que nunca fui muy buena con el modelado o la escultura. No como tú.

La americana asintió levemente frunciendo sus labios, evitando darle una sonrisa que delatara lo bonita que le veía con esa actitud completamente relajada y sencilla, en su ex-novia.

—Y bueno, ¿vives aquí… sola? —le preguntó mirando los alrededores, tan desinteresada. La francesa sonrió.

—¿Acaso me estás preguntando si tengo pareja?

—¿Yo?… No para nad…

—Porque si es así, no, no estoy con nadie —se adelantó Delphine—. Vivo sola.

Ambas compartieron una dulce mirada y, en ese momento, Maggie no pudo evitar mostrarse ligeramente satisfecha.

—Tienes una linda casa —le mencionó.

—Gracias.

—Siempre imaginé que… Bueno, te sienta bastante bien —dijo Maggie sin completar su primer pensamiento, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera. Delphine sabía bien qué era lo que su contraparte había querido decir y aún era demasiado temprano en su encuentro como para aceptar que, de alguna forma, ella sí había cumplido el sueño de ambas. Vivir en un lugar tranquilo, en una casa cálida rodeada de un jardín lleno de plantas silvestres y donde pudiesen trabajar juntas en su arte, formar su familia, ser libres.

—¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? —sugirió Delphine después de un corto silencio.

—No, gracias. Solo vengo por Tori. Quisiera hablar con ella y convencerla de regresar a casa —contestó la tía—. La verdad es que el loft se siente muy vacío sin ella y… creo que se me fue la mano aquella tarde.

—Pues sí —le confirmó la francesa, dándole a conocer que Tori la había puesto al tanto de lo que sucedió—. Creo que no hacía falta que la sacaras a empujones del restaurante. Sabes que ella habría salido sola si se lo pedías.

—Lo sé, no fue mi mejor momento, pero después de las constantes peleas que tuvimos esa semana, las vi allí riendo con esa chica y… exploté.

—Por lo que me comentó, es solo su amiga.

—Sí, me lo repitió cien veces camino a casa.

—Yo, la verdad, no veo el problema si hubiesen sido novias, Maggs… ¡Maggie!, quiero decir —se corrigió Delphine inmediatamente, ganándose una disimulada sonrisa de su contraparte—. ¿Sabes? Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que fuimos jóvenes —continuó—. En este tiempo, esconderse, como nosotras tuvimos que hacerlo, ya no tiene sentido.

—Para ti nunca lo tuvo —respondió la tía con algo de amargura atravesada en la garganta.

¿Había valido la pena sacrificar tanto?

Porque por lo que veía, a Delphine le había ido muy bien y, aunque se le dificultaba aceptarlo, profesionalmente, tenía tanto o más éxito que ella.

—Ven, ya no te hagas del rogar —insistió la dueña de casa quitándose el delantal y dejándolo sobre la mesa de trabajo—. Te invito un trago.

En esta ocasión no permitió que su ex-pareja le diera una negativa. Se adelantó unos pasos hacia la casa principal y esperó a que Maggie la siguiera. Se acercó a un pequeño bar en la esquina de la sala y, sin demora, sacó un par de copas para servir un exquisito whisky.

—No creo que sea prudente. No quisiera que Tori nos vea… Solo quiero hablar con ella, nada más. Resolver esto y llevarla a casa.

—Tori no está aquí. Fue a un seminario que organizó la facultad y llegará a eso de las nueve de la noche —le comentó acercándole la copa y sentándose cómodamente en el largo sofá. Con un corto gesto le pidió a su invitada hacer lo mismo—. Este whisky seguro te gusta. Es una botella que he estado guardando desde hace más de veinte años.

—¿Veinte años? —le preguntó Maggie asombrada, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Y piensas beberlo conmigo?

—¿Por qué no? Si la compré pensando en ti.

Esta confesión no solo dejó a la tía de Tori muy desubicada, sino que también le quitó todas las palabras de la mente.

—Más o menos un año después de que terminamos, viajé a Londres a un seminario de pintura clásica. Fui sola, ninguno de mis compañeros pudieron entrar, por lo que cada noche, al regresar al hotel, pasaba horas pensando en lo mucho que tú y yo estaríamos disfrutando la ciudad si aún estuviésemos juntas —le contó Delphine—. El último fin de semana, me puse esos jeans que tanto te gustaban. Quién sabe por qué los tenía todavía o por qué los llevé al viaje, pero me los puse y salí a pasear imaginando que estabas conmigo.

Maggie, quizá entendiendo el sentimiento, se llenó de una emoción extraña y cálida en el pecho. No pudo dejar de pintar la escena completa en su mente y la escuchó con toda su atención.

—Cerca del muelle, encontré una tienda de licores. Era enorme y muy elegante, pero no me importó entrar en mis jeans —rió la rubia—. Fui por todo el lugar hasta que recordé que una noche hablábamos sobre una botella de whisky que tu papá solía tener guardado y como solo lo sacaba en ocasiones especiales, como en tu fiesta de despedida cuando viniste a estudiar a París. Así que busqué la marca que mencionaste y lo compré. Desde entonces lo he tenido guardado.

—Son veintitrés años —calculó Maggie.

—Lo sé, pero esa misma noche me prometí que no la abriría si no era contigo.

La tía acercó la copa muy cerca de su nariz para percibir el aroma de la bebida. Olía exquisita. Su color era de un dorado perfecto y solo con imaginar su sabor se le hizo agua a la boca.

Alzó la copa ligeramente hacia Delphine y al recibir su respuesta de la misma forma, ambas la bebieron en silencio.

—Siento que te debo una disculpa por haberte tratado como lo hice cuando fuiste por Tori.

—No pasa nada. Entiendo que no yo sea tu persona favorita y que estabas alterada.

—Supongo que más que alterada, tenía la frustración atravesada en el pecho —confesó la tía—. Nunca imaginé que Tori había repetido nuestra historia con esta chica y… No sé. Creo que comencé a resentirla, a todo. A la relación que logró iniciar contigo, en especial porque era contigo, porque… eras tú. Al recuerdo que guardaba de su ex-novia, a lo derrotada que se veía. Porque si había dejado una relación que tanto deseaba, al menos debía ser por algo que valiera la pena, pero pasaba tan ensimismada en los recuerdos, en no querer avanzar en su carrera… ¿Qué se yo? Son tantas cosas que ya no sé qué es lo que me irritaba más.

—Pero si hay algo que deberíamos saber, tú y yo a nuestra edad, es que cada persona aprende de su propia experiencia. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido entre Tori y Jade, se nota que ambas se mueren por estar juntas, se aman y cada una por su parte está buscando la forma de regresar a la otra.

—Hmm, lo sé —respondió Maggie con un suspiro vencido—. La verdad quisiera una vida sencilla para Tori, que pudiera olvidar y seguir adelante, pero eso no va a suceder.

—Jade tampoco lo tiene fácil. Tori ocupa gran parte de su energía.

—Así lo noté cuando vino hoy por la mañana a mi casa.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sí, llegó antes de que yo saliera al trabajo y me comentó sobre lo que tiene planeado para mañana.

—Vaya —se sorprendió Delphine—, tiene mucho más valor del que pensaba.

—No lo niego. Se manejó muy bien aunque yo le puse la cara más dura que pude.

—¡Maggie! —le reclamó con gracia la francesa.

—Necesitaba saber que su interés hacia en mi sobrina es sincero, además que todavía no sé si me agrada o no.

—Bueno, eso es irrelevante. A la que tiene que gustarle es a Tori —recalcó la francesa—. Pero ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? Me da curiosidad, sabiendo que quería mantener todo en un perfil muy bajo.

—Me contó desde cuándo está aquí, el porqué ha tardado tanto en acercarse y sobre la exposición de mañana en tu galería.

—Te comentó todo.

—También fue muy insistente en que necesita que Tori vaya, pero que no quiere forzarla a un reencuentro y dejará la decisión de encontrarse en sus manos. Si Tori se anima a verla, ella la esperará en la Torre Eiffel. Después me entregó esto —le dijo Maggie, sacando un pase para una persona para el tour de las ocho de la noche.

—Jmm —exhaló Delphine—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nosotras fuimos allí? ¿Cuando vimos el atardecer desde la plataforma superior?

—Como no, son lindos recuerdos… a pesar de todo.

—Lo son.

Otro sorbo a sus bebidas las sumió en un corto silencio. Ambas sintiéndose envueltas por la melancolía y un toque de tristeza, únicamente atinaron en mirarse mutuamente a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de que su cariño no estaba perdido por completo.

—Te he extrañado tanto —susurró la francesa, acercándose. Mas, justo cuando estaban a punto de tocar sus labios, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse con un ligero golpe. Los pasos de la latina se fueron acercando hasta que divisó a ambas mujeres de pie, claramente incómodas en la presencia de la otra.

—¿Maggie? —preguntó Tori con sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu tía vino a charlar contigo, así que mejor las dejo solas —respondió su maestra y, tomando disimuladamente ambas copas, se encaminó a la cocina.

—Hola, amor —la saludó ella, dudando de si debería acercarse a abrazarla o no—. Te debo una disculpa por lo del otro día —dijo finalmente, cortando el silencio que se formó.

—No te preocupes.

—Claro que lo hago. Actúe como una demente y lo lamento.

—No es a mí a quien le debes la disculpa.

—También se la debo a tu amiga… a tus papás, a Delphine…

—¿Hablaron? —le preguntó la chica con curiosidad. Por todas las veces que su tía le habló con desprecio de su profesora, suponía que no querría cruzar una sola palabra con ella.

—Por un momento, una hora quizá.

—Espero que no le hayas dicho que su arte apesta, después de todo es su casa.

—Por supuesto que no lo hice.

Entonces Tori se detuvo nuevamente sin saber que decir.

—Delphine me comentó sobre la exposición de mañana.

—Sí, me pidió que fuera. Dijo que esta vez me llevaría una gran sorpresa, que la artista es muy especial.

—De eso no tengo duda —confirmó la tía volviendo a sentarse.

Su sorprendida sobrina dudó por un momento, pero encontró algo de tranquilidad en su actitud y la siguió, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Me gustaría acompañarte mañana, si no es mucha molestia. Tengo mucha curiosidad por la obra y… siento que podría agradarme.

—Ya veo —respondió Tori sin afirmarle nada.

—Te ves bien —le comentó su tía—. Dulce…, tranquila.

—Un poco nada más. Ya sabes que me cuesta dejar los problemas personales de lado, así haya algo de distancia.

—Hmm —bufó con gracia la mujer—. Lo sé, bebe.

Ambas mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos. No fue incómodo, tan solo no sabían cómo continuar.

—¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Te paso a buscar después de la universidad?

—¿Qué tal si nos encontramos allí? —respondió la chica dando su brazo a torcer y le sonrió—. Te queda más cerca del trabajo.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿Seis y treinta está bien?

—Sí, será genial, Maggie.

—Lo será, bebé.

Habiendo escuchado el comentario, Delphine aprovechó para regresar a la sala y permitirle a su ex-pareja despedirse sin sentir que le estaba haciendo un desaire.

—Me dio gusto que vinieras —le dijo la dueña de casa—. Quedas cordialmente invitada a volver.

Maggie, esperando que Tori no notara la extraña conexión entre ambas, respondió con un simple: «Por supuesto, gracias», y recogió sus cosas para salir apurada por la puerta de enfrente.

—Nos vemos mañana linda y… descansa.

La morena sintió un claro alivio al verla partir. De verdad no esperaba que su tía, quién se había comportado como un ogro desde que se enteró de su preferencia sexual, estuviese tan dispuesta a tener una conversación sin discutir, aparte, que se anime a ir a una exposición en la galería de esa maestra que ella tanto detesta. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Pero bueno, eso no importaba. De repente se sentía ligera, casi como si un enorme peso hubiese dejado sus hombros y respiró profundo viéndola partir.

El viernes se veía bastante prometedor.

* * *

 **Nota:**

La canción de hoy es: **_It's time_** de **_Imagine Dragons_** _._

Adivinen quién vino a visitarme de sorpresa por las pasadas dos semanas. Sí, mi novia. Perdón por tardar tanto, pero de verdad no me esperaba esa sorpresa y fue muy, muy grata. Tener a tu pareja lejos no es fácil y es mucho trabajo, agota emocionalmente y tenerla cerca de verdad se siente renovador, aunque es muy triste verla partir de nuevo.

Este capítulo tiene segunda parte. Ay, ya van a decir: « _Dios esta mujer que no termina su fic de una vez»_. Pero sentí que tenía que cortarlo aquí mientras continuaba con la segunda parte. Así que para reponer un poco mi ausencia, publico este en este momento y, la segunda parte, en unas horas, hoy mismo. Sí, hoy mismo así me tenga que feriar horas de trabajo de la tarde XD.

Gracias por la espera y la paciencia. Gracias a todos los que con mensajes internos y reviews estuvieron animándome a seguir la historia, aunque no lo hice más por tiempo. Pero de todas formas, mil gracias a todos.

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein:** Perdón, esta creo que ha sido la espera más larga. De verdad que necesito primero escribir el fic completo y luego solo publicarlo continuamente, así no los maltrato de esta forma. Además todos quieren el Jori y yo que sigo con la trama de momentos antes por capítulos y capítulos. Pero bueno HOY, HOY, lo juro. Gracias por la paciencia y espero que tengas un lindo día. Suerte.

 **Scarlett94:** Siento que los estoy torturando. Perdón por eso, no es la intensión, pero ya que decidieron que fuese más al ritmo de la historia y no la apure, pues todo esto se me hace importante de poner. En todo caso, hoy es el día del Jori. Un capítulo más. Gracias por la espera y una sentida disculpa. Lamento tanta demora, pero novia es novia, ¿no?

 **Kuroneko:** De acuerdo con eso. Es muy triste ver cómo una persona cambia a causa de un evento u otra persona. Que pierde algo de su inocencia y su motivación para creer en la magia. Porque, para mí, el amor siempre es magia y cuando te rompen el corazón es muy duro volver a creer tan fácil en que puede ser bueno para ti. A mi Halsey me gustó tanto por un tiempo, pero me cansé rápido de sus canciones. Sin embargo, de cuando en cuando las escucho y vuelven a gustarme, pero ya no como para escucharlas en repetición el día completo. Quizá es Halsey y no nosotras XD. (Todavía no escucho la que hizo con Lauren). Helado de chocolate siempre es una buena respuesta para todo, amo el chocolate. No sé si ya terminaste tus exámenes, pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Que tengas un lindo día y espero que todo te salga perfecto.

 **Marilinn:** Jajajaja, me pasa seguido. Sabes que a sugerencia de alguien volví a leer mi fic, el de Lost Soul, y hay veces que termino un capítulo y digo lo mismo: "Ay, mierda". No sé como se me ocurrió escribirlo. Pero eso sí, cuántas faltas tiene el pobre. Tengo que volver para corregir todas. hay tantas que me entra vergüenza leerlo. En fin, disculpa por tanta demora. Espero que tenga un lindo día y mucha suerte para ti. Gracias por la espera.

 **erivip7:** Pues sí, creo que eso es gran parte de por que la gente rechaza cosas en su vida, porque tienen pendientes con ciertas cosas que ellos mismo no han podido superar. Perdón por la tortura, de verdad. Y aquí vino otra. En serio que debería escribir los fics completos antes de publicarlos. Es una buena idea que leí por ahí. Gracias siempre por la espera y que tengas un lindo día. mucha suerte.

 **Aleja:** Hey, muchas gracias por ese halago. la verdad, siempre me gusta encontrarme con gente que va descubriendo las historias más antiguas. No pensé que todavía podía encontrar nuevos lectores. perdón por todas las faltas en Lost Soul, de verdad que me avergüenza leerlo y encontrarme con cosas como fallas en una letra o un punto y seguido de minúscula XD. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia que seguro has tenido al esperar por la actualización. Que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte siempre.

 **Soushyro:** ¡Perdón por la demora! Aunque en esta ocasión no me siento tan mal porque ese tiempo lo aproveché con mi pareja, pero perdón, sé que para ustedes es distinta la espera. Gracias por el review, ese mismo día quería ya publicar, pero no le encontré el tiempo. Suerte siempre y que tengas un genial día.

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! No, no te preocupes, jamás dejaría uno de mis fic abandonado. Solo no encontraba el tiempo de publicar. Mi novia finalmente regresó ayer al país donde vive, así que ahora ya retomo todo. Gracias por el halago y espero que tengas un hermoso día. Mucha suerte para ti.

 **ChicaAnonima:** Claro que la continúo. Perdón por la espera, lo lamento tanto. Siento que los torturo, como decía en otro review. Gracias por esos halagos, siempre me levantan mucho el ánimo. Espero que tengas un lindo día y de te deseo lo mejor. Suerte y saludos.

 **Lizbeth VicLizJoriElitoria:** Gracias por el mensaje privado y por la espera. Te deseo lo mejor y que tengas un lindo día. Mucha suerte.

 **alex liu:** Gracias por la insistencia, de verdad que me encanta cuando están tan pendientes de las actualizaciones y me escriben para animarme. lamento tanta demora. ¡Gracias y un genial día para ti, suerte!

Gracias a todos los que leen y me envían cosas por privado. Son geniales. Suerte a todos y nos leemos en unas horas.


	40. The Story

**The Story**

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Por si vinieron directo al último capítulo. El día de hoy: 18 de julio de 2017, publiqué otro capítulo en la mañana. Si no lo han leído, vayan por él._

* * *

—¡Oh, vaya! —recalcó Emille con una expresión de sorpresa—. No sabía que podías lucir más…

—¿Más qué? Me veo horrible, ¿no? —preguntó Jade con completa inseguridad sobre su atuendo y su peinado—. Mi cabello luce como si lo hubiese lamido una vaca —apuntó pasando su mano por su toda su longitud—. No debí alisarlo. ¡Dios, se ve horripilante! —Se exasperó. Todo esto mientras su amiga la veía desde el marco de la puerta con una gracia que no le cabía en el rostro.

—Te ves bien, no exageres.

—¿Bien? —preguntó sarcástica—. Ya, entonces estoy bien, pero no «muy bien», no excelente, no sexi, no despampanante, no hermosa, no. Solo «bien». ¡Aj! Voy a lavarme el pelo.

—¡Cálmate! —le respondió la francesa seguida de una risa—. Te ves muy hermosa. Muy, muy sexi y atractiva.

—No es verdad.

—Ay, ayúdame Odín.

—¡Es que mírame! —gritó la gótica apuntando al espejo que tenía en frente—. Y esta falda se ve asquerosa. ¡¿De dónde mierda la saqué?! Parece un vestido de mesera de cóctel o algo.

—¡Hey!

—A sí, lo saqué de tu closet.

—El vestido se ve genial. Lo rellenas bien con ese traserote que te mandas —acotó la dueña.

—¡Hey!

—Además, el color negro va bien en cualquier ocasión. No culpes a mi vestido.

—Claro que el negro va bien con todo. Va perfecto para servir tragos y también para prostituirte en la esquina.

—¡Quítatelo entonces! —reclamó Emille perdiendo la gracia que tenía hace unos minutos.

—¡No! Me gusta tu maldita falda, pero mi pelo. ¡Aj! Tori va a verme y a decir: « _Emille, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_ »

Su amiga no pudo contener la gracia que le dio al escuchar su inseguridad y, con ganas de molestarla, le contestó con voz de caricatura:

—« _Obvio que sí, hermosa latina. Te he tenido ganas desde la primera vez que te vi»._

Mas, la broma que le hizo, a Jade le pareció del peor gusto y hasta pensó en que no solo se quitaría el vestido, sino que lo metería en una trituradora junto con el resto de su ropa, sus cosas y a ella misma de ser posible.

—¡Ya, ya! Dios, no hay como decirte nada, Scrooge —se retractó Emille al ver la mueca que su amiga puso—. Mira, tu pelo está bien. Lacio sí, pero lindo. Te ves hermosa, de verdad. Cálmate un poco, solo son los nervios.

Jade volvió a mirarse en el espejo y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cansado. Ya se había probado todos los atuendos posibles y no terminaba de decidirse. El problema era que ya estaba cerca de la hora en la que empezaría la exposición y ella quería llegar puntual al punto de encuentro para no encontrarse con inesperados que la retrasaran. Aún faltaban un par de horas, pero aguantar esos tacones por un par de horas, valdría la pena.

—Que estás hermosa, deja ya de preocuparte.

Imposible.

—Okey, si te sientes tan mal con lo que llevas puesto, ¿por qué no te cambias por un par de jeans y una camiseta ligera? De todos modos, la noche no está fría y te sentirías mucho más cómoda.

—¡No quiero que Tori me vea y se pregunte ¿por qué se tomó la molestia de ir?! —respondió Jade perdiendo su poca paciencia.

—Yo dudo que a ella le importe mucho cómo estás vestida. De hecho, seguramente te prefiere sin ropa.

—Ja, ja —replicó la gótica sin intensión de sonar graciosa—. Ya, déjate de bromas. ¿En serio estoy bien así?

—Estás muuuuy bien y sexi. Tanto que si Tori no me agradara, te habría desvestido yo misma. —Su amiga volvió a bromear y Jade comenzó a echar humo hasta por los poros de la piel—. ¡Ya! —se retractó al ver su reproche—. Estás imposible, de verdad… e insoportable.

Jade prefirió no decir nada, continuaba viéndose todos los peros en el espejo de su habitación. En eso regresó la mirada al reloj que tenía en su velador. Marcaban las seis de la tarde.

—¡¿Por qué es tan tarde?!

Otro bufido se dejó oír. Uno lleno de dudas, de miedo y finalmente le preguntó a su amiga:

—¿Crees que vaya? ¿Que quiera verme?

Emile, entonces, frunció el gesto. La posibilidad de que no sea así, existía. No solo eso, sino que su amiga en común podía rechazar la velada después de la exposición, tan solo por sentirse traicionada. Pero de nada servía ser negativos, ¿no?

—Va a ir, confía en mí. Y si no lo hace, ya te dije, yo misma las junto y las uno con pegamento instantáneo.

La pálida chica, ahora más blanca que de costumbre, infló a tope sus pulmones y exhaló con pesadez, mirándose una última vez al espejo.

—Te ves linda, Jade. Respira.

—¿Crees que acepte el regalo?

—No te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Es que si no lo hace… Si no va…

Emille ya no sabía cómo asegurarle que todo saldría bien. El ánimo de su amiga era tan fuerte que hasta se le había pegado la duda, pero tenía que permanecer convencida o ambas comenzarían a entrar en pánico.

—Ya es hora de irnos. Termina de arreglarte. Mientras tanto yo llamaré al taxi.

Con eso, la francesa salió de la habitación, reconfortándola con una caricia en el brazo al pasar a su lado.

Jade dejó a un lado su vestimenta y se concentró en la mirada de aquel reflejo que tenía enfrente. Una vez más dudo de si había hecho lo correcto con tanto secretismo. Quizá Emille había tenido razón desde el inicio y ella debió simplemente ir a casa de Tori, decirle que estaba en Paris, que se mudó por ella, que lo intentaran, que todavía la amaba, que la perdone. Quizá…

—¡El auto nos espera abajo, ya ven!

Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Su cabello lacio y su vestido irían con ella a su gloria o a su muerte. Recogió la pequeña caja de madera de su mesa de noche, la metió en su cartera y, tomando una ligera chaqueta de cuero, salió apurada del departamento.

Mientras tanto, Tori entraba en la galería de arte de su maestra, buscando atentamente a su tía que le había dicho que estaba esperándola adentro. Había bastante gente, más de lo común. La inauguración se veía importante, no como cualquier otro proyecto de alguno de los alumnos de Delphine y su curiosidad creció al no encontrar el nombre del autor en la pared de enfrente.

Con dificultad, logró escurrirse por medio del tumulto de personas de la entrada y se encontró directo con aquella primera foto de París. Lucía clara, un lindo amanecer, celeste muy claro como si fuese verano, el cielo despejado y la ciudad casi silente.

Es extraño que se haya sentido refrescada por la imagen, tanto como si hubiese tomado un vaso de agua helada con hielos en pleno sol de California., o como si ese mismo vaso le hubiese sido arrojado en la cara. Su cuerpo se congeló de inmediato al verla y su mente navegó a aquel amanecer que compartió con Jade después de la graduación.

Casi como una película, Tori revivió el momento. Los brazos de esa chica que ella amaba cubriéndola por la espalda, ambas prometiéndose compartir estos momentos con la otra, esperando, aunque sea a la distancia, tener un pequeño pedazo de ese cariño que compartían.

—Es linda, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Maggie encontrándola allí, contemplando la fotografía como si supiera exactamente quién la tomó.

—Sí… lo es.

Saliendo de su hipnotismo regresó a ver a su tía y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla, gesto que la mujer apreció en silencio.

—Vi algunas ya, aunque hay tantas imágenes que podría pasar la noche entera mirándolas —le comentó.

Ambas caminaron unos pasos siguiendo a varios visitantes que tenían por delante y se detuvieron en la siguiente.

—¿Qué piensas de esta? —le preguntó su tía.

—No lo sé —respondió Tori casi con un susurro. Mas, en su mente corrían mil ideas, en su piel mil sentimientos y, en su corazón, un escalofrío que la helaba por completo.

—A mí me encantó. Es… un tanto melancólica. Fuerte en su color. Gris, dura, triste —mencionó Maggie interpretándola—. Imagino que el autor tenía mucho bagaje al tomarla, mucho dolor.

Tori la miró por varios minutos sin decir una palabra, sin entender cómo una simple fotografía lograba llevarla a recuerdos de su corta relación con Jade. Cómo podía identificarse tanto cuando ellas jamás compartieron el cielo de París.

Unos pasos más adentro se detuvieron en la siguiente. Esta era una difícil.

—¿Qué ves tú? —le preguntó su sobrina evitando dar su primer impresión. Maggie la miró y suspiró antes de responderle.

—Aquí, yo veo pérdida.

Tori lo sentía también, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el sentimiento se transmitía perfectamente.

—¿Ves la cometa mojada sobre el pavimento? —le preguntó la mujer. Tori asintió levemente sin hablar—. Para mí representa a alguien que con mucha ilusión buscaba algo que nunca encontró. El hecho de que está mojada y rota, tirada en esa calle sin más que su cordón roto, habla sobre su frustración, su dolor. Nunca pudo volar, no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad. La lluvia se llevó su libertad.

Y aunque Maggie sabía que las fotos eran para Tori, no pudo evitar sentirse completamente identificada. Aquella imagen repetía su historia. Ella era esa cometa, que con tanta ilusión salió al mundo para volar, para llegar muy alto, pero algo la detuvo. En su caso fue su miedo al rechazo, el terror que sentía de perder a su familia y sus amigos, después, la pérdida de su pareja, aquella que todavía guardaba muy al fondo de su corazón. Para Tori en cambio, la imagen la representaba como una niña llena de ilusiones que se vio forzada a mantenerse abajo, anclada a una realidad que no esperaba y, su más grande impedimento, era ella, su propia tía.

Qué mal se sintió. Entendió a totalidad el efecto de su rechazo, el dolor que su sobrina sentía por no poder alcanzar sus sueños, destinada a ser olvidada mientras otros pasan sobre ella como si fuese insignificante, como si no tuviese valor, como si no fuese capaz de alcanzar todo su potencial.

—Esta me encanta, ven —dijo la mujer tomándola de la mano, esperando que Tori suba de ánimo al ver la siguiente imagen—. Esta es espectacular.

La latina la siguió con curiosidad. Su tía no era el tipo de artista que encontraba la fotografía muy atractiva que digamos. Sin embargo, al pararse en frente de la imagen, sonrió con gusto. Era un amanecer a orillas del río Sena. Un pequeño pájaro picoteando un pedazo de pan francés que el autor estaba disfrutando esa mañana. El animalito se veía divertido, casi como posando para la foto, mirando al espectador justo a los ojos. Ambas rieron al verlo y, aunque el protagonista se llevaba toda la atención, claramente se podía ver aquel amanecer amarillento reflejado en el agua.

Muchas más fotos pasaron de felices a tristes a reflexivas, hasta que llegaron a las últimas dos.

—¿Sientes en esta su emoción?

—Sí —respondió Tori—, me encanta cómo casi puedes sentir el viento de la madrugada, y lo claro que se ve el verde de los árboles. Es… esperanzador.

—Me pasó lo mismo —añadió Maggie.

Finalmente la última foto estaba allí. A primera vista parecía ser una más. Una muy común de hecho, sin mucho de especial. Mas, fue en los detalles donde todo cambió.

Ese escalofrío que sintió en la primera foto, volvió a recorrerle la piel al ver un pequeño macetero en la esquina inferior derecha, más que nada porque un trébol nacía en él. Un pequeño, perfecto y delicado trébol. No era de cuatro hojas, pero no hacía falta. Era perfecto y demasiado alusivo a su relación con Jade. Lo siguiente que vio fue la torre Eiffel a lo lejos, pero el lugar preciso dentro de la imagen lo resaltaba demasiado. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquel par de botas negras desgastadas que yacían cruzadas del lado izquierdo de la foto, esas que reposaban sobre una silla que ella identificó al tiro. La había visto antes… en el apartamento de Emille.

—¿Jade?… —murmuró.

Maggie la escuchó perfectamente, a pesar de que la chica había querido pasar desapercibida, o, para ser exactos, nunca tuvo la intensión de dejarse oír.

—Siempre me la imaginé como alguien deplorable, ¿sabes? Alguien que jamás te merecería —le dijo, provocándole otro escalofrío. Tori prefirió no quitarle la vista a la foto. Temía por lo siguiente que su tía estaba por decirle, porque no podía ser. ¡No podía ser!—. Pero debo admitir que, Jade es una chica muy lista, muy… agradable… y te quiere.

—Dime que no es cierto —negó de inmediato su sobrina—, dime que no.

—Ella… no espera nada. Es decir, te lo deja a ti.

—No…

—Tori… —inició Maggie al verla tan conmocionada—. Amor, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar. Mi rechazo, mis reclamos, mi… estupidez.

—Dime que no.

—No puedo —le respondió la mujer—. Todo esto, cada una de estas fotos, Jade las tomó para ti.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas. La emoción que sentía era tan intensa que no podía identificar si se sentía enojada, traicionada, feliz o nerviosa. Todo era demasiado intenso como para separar cada una. Lo único que sabía era que estaba temblando y que no tenía idea de qué hacer.

—Ayer vino a verme —continuó la mujer, sacando el pase para el tour de la Torre Eiffel—. Habló mucho sobre sus sentimientos, pero me aclaró que no te forzaría a nada. Si quieres verla, ella estará esperándote allí. Si prefieres no hacerlo… puedo llevarte a casa de Delphine en este momento.

Tori no respondió, estaba ocupada memorizando cada centímetro de esa fotografía, procesando todas las que vinieron antes, recordando lo que había sentido con cada una de ellas.

—Yo… supongo que quieres verla.

—No lo sé —suspiró la morena.

—Sé que quieres y está bien. Ya es hora.

Maggie dijo esto no solo recalcando que la hora del tour estaba a punto de iniciar, también se refería a lo mucho que su sobrina había esperado ver a esa chica que le robaba su razón. Después de todo, regresaría a Estados Unidos, en gran parte, solo para encontrarla.

—¿Desde cuando está aquí?

—Desde hace unos meses, amor. Y hubiese querido que te ahorrara el dolor que has sentido este tiempo, pero supongo que todo pasa por algo, que quizá esto tenía que suceder para que tú y yo nos encontremos, para darme cuenta de que te estoy haciendo tanto daño negando una realidad que sé que no puedes evitar.

Por primera vez desde que se pararon frente a esa imagen, Tori volvió su mirada hacia esa mujer que casi no reconocía. La observó lamentándose y, sin esperarlo, la pilló mirando a su maestra con tal melancolía que descubrió toda su historia sin siquiera preguntar.

—La Torre Eiffel, ¿no?

—Esa misma, esa que no has pisado desde que llegaste a París.

—No tenía una razón para hacerlo.

—¿Y ahora?

Tori miró de frente a esa imagen. Jade estaba ahí. Había pensado tanto en ella, en su promesa, en lo que significaba todo lo que un día compartieron, cada detalle de cada fotografía. ¿Había otra respuesta?

—Ahora…, ahora las tengo todas.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Seguro me odian. Un capítulo más sin verse. Ajá. Ya veo a algunos renunciando al fic. Pero bueno, cumplí… casi, casi cumplo. Se me pasó el día por una hora y media, pero bueno. Es que me distraje un poquito en la noche. En todo caso, vamos por más. No tardaré… no prometo nada porque ya les he quedado mal, pero espero que no.

 **Paola** : ¡Sí, actualicé! No parece verdad, pero lo hice. Tampoco tardé otro mes en el siguiente. Eso ya es un logro y además acabo de recordar lo mucho que me gusta actualizar cada día. El "ya bésense" me hizo reír. Gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia. Que tengas una linda noche. Suerte en todo.

 **Aleja** : ¡Oh! Qué bacán que te guste tanto Lost Soul. La verdad es que a mi me encanta ese fic también, pero sinceramente, estoy pensando en corregir ese mundo de errores que he visto. A penas termine este fic, le doy una lamida de gato. Gracias por escribirme y por la paciencia que hay que tener conmigo cuando no actualizo. Que tengas un lindo día y la mejor de las suertes para ti.

 **Scarlett94** : ¡Muchas gracias! Me sonrojo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque creo que es el que menos tiene de historia de Jade y Tori, aunque me gustó escribir sobre su tía y la maestra, siento que es importante para este capítulo. Ay, espero que el siguiente sea todo lo que esperan, en serio, sino me voy a decepcionar de mí misma XD. Gracias por escribir y espero que tengas una linda noche. Mucha suerte.

 **erivip7** : Parece que nadie me cree… Bueno, seamos justos fallé por unas horas, pero de verdad que no podía no publicar en el rango de esta noche. Tenía que hacerlo y lo hice, al menos esta noche. Y con lo que respecta a ese encuentro *Se va silbando. Perdón, espero no decepcionarlos tantoooo. Mucha suerte siempre. Gracias por escribir y espero que tengas un lindo día.

 **Kuroneko** : Sí, a veces parece que no por las ojeras que me cargo, parezco zombie, pero estoy viva XD. En eso tienes razón. Que duro debe ser para alguien (por ejemplo), que alguien salga de tu vida sin explicaciones y se lleve consigo todos tus buenos recuerdos, dejando un poco de amargura, porque cómo puedes seguir tan campante cuando alguien importante eligió irse. Al menos ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que, reflexionando un poco, puedan hablar. Aunque al principio no fue así. Cat seguramente le relataba alguna pista a Tori XD quién sabe. me alegra que tus exámenes vayan bien. ¿Qué estudias? No sé si alguna vez me lo dijiste. Pero bueno, espero que eso de las prácticas vaya bien y te deseo mucha suerte. Un lindo día para ti, o madrugada donde estás. ¡Saludos!

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Sí, ¿no? Es que así ya tendría la historia completa y bueno, ustedes disfrutarían más que fuera diario y yo no me estreso por el poco tiempo que a veces tengo. Lo aplicaré para el siguiente fic. Otra vez creo que querrán matarme en serio. ¿Qué, esas dos no pueden verse de una buena vez? Tú si le atinaste a la fecha de la publicación: "probablemente ese capítulo estará para mañana", sí XD. Saludos también. Espero que tengas una linda noche y mucha suerte en todo. Gracias por escribir.

 **camren30** : ¡Sí, lo prometí! Casi, casi lo cumplo a la hora del reloj. Bueno, no taaan a la hora, pero cerca. Un abrazo para ti también. Gracias por el review y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas. Un lindo día para ti.

Gracias a todos y nos leemos mañana.


	41. Hold Your Breath

**Hold Your Breath**

* * *

Daban las siete de la noche con cuarenta y cinco minutos en medio de la avenida principal, cuando Tori volvió a mencionar que quizá sería buena idea ir a casa para cambiarse de ropa.

—Estás bien así, corazón. No creo que a Jade le importe que estas en jeans y converse.

—No nos hemos visto en ocho meses…

—Exactamente por eso. En lo que menos se va a fijar es en los jeans que traes puesta.

—Pero quisiera…

—Primero hablen —la interrumpió su tía—, luego… ya verán.

Tori suspiró intentando no ser tan sonora. Sin embargo, habían varias cosas que la inquietaban aparte de su vestimenta.

—Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te apoyo en esto —le preguntó la mujer leyéndole la mente.

Tori asintió levemente mientras el auto bajaba de velocidad esperando por el semáforo que cambie a verde.

—No es como si las cosas hubiesen cambiado desde la última pelea que tuvimos —le dijo la chica.

—No… y sí.

Maggie había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, no había duda, pero ¿qué significaba?

—Reconozco que fue muy estúpido comportarme como lo hice durante tanto tiempo y quisiera poder explicártelo ahora, pero creo que esa conversación necesita más tiempo y quizá un par de copas de vino… o tequila.

Tori sonrió levemente y le respondió:

—Está bien, lo haremos mañana… o cuando tú quieras.

—Lo haremos en su momento. Por ahora, imagino que si tú y Jade… —Quiso decir «regresan», pero evitó hacerlo al ver la frente de su sobrina fruncirse—. Supongo que querrán hablar y pasar un tiempo juntas.

—Mhm…

Tori no sonaba convencida. Estaba asustada, molesta, emocionada y muy nerviosa. Más que nada, llena de preguntas. ¿Qué pasaba si al verla sentía ira por haber estado en París todo ese tiempo sin buscarla?, ¿o porque la única persona en la que había confiado —aparte de Delphine—, era casi un agente secreto que de seguro le contó todo lo que habían conversado? ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Volverían? ¿Conversarían y ya? ¿Se besarían?

Volvió a suspirar.

—Extraño estar enamorada —mencionó su tía sin intención de ser escuchada.

—Pensé que te gustaba tu soledad —respondió la menor. Ahora la que suspiró fue Maggie.

—Me gusta mi seguridad. Mi soledad es una consecuencia de ello.

—Entiendo —dijo Tori, sabiendo que ella, de cierta forma, había elegido lo mismo cuando terminó con Jade.

—Yo, la verdad, espero que no. Tú no necesitas… —pausó, porque sabía que entraba en terreno peligroso—, esconderte, no tienes por que sufrir —declaró la mujer con dificultad—. Tienes a tu familia de lado y eso es bastante.

Por primera vez, Maggie se abría con ella con respecto a sus sentimientos, sorprendiéndola. Lo que la mujer dejaba implícito era algo que Tori no podía imaginar.

—¿Crees que los abuelos te habrían rechazado?

Su tía abrió los ojos de par en par y, sin regresar a verla, exhaló con fuerza.

—Yo… pensé que lo sabían —mencionó confundida—. El abuelo, cuando le conté que me gustaban las chicas, me dijo: «Sí, eres el reflejo de tu tía Maggie». Me felicitó y me agradeció que sea sincera con él y me dijo que tenía todo su apoyo —le comentó Tori, dándole a entender que sus padres sabían todo lo que ella consideraba un secreto de estado—. Yo no pienso que los abuelos te hubiesen rechazado.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por las mejillas de la mujer que de repente se sintió muy emocionada y dolida por la cantidad de tiempo que dejó pasar escondiéndose.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Tori, viendo su reacción.

—No… amor —respondió su tía, limpiándose el rostro para seguir manejando—. Definitivamente, tendremos esa charla pronto, ¿te parece?

—Sí, cuando tú quieras.

¿La sexualidad de su tía había sido un secreto a voces?

Quizá eso explicaba el porqué tenían tantas discusiones. Tal vez esa era la razón de sus diferencias. Debía ser por eso que reaccionó tan mal cuando ella esperaba lo contrario al contarle acerca de Jade. Reaccionaba de mala manera a una situación demasiado personal.

—¿Ya pensaste qué le dirás cuando la veas? —le preguntó Maggie unos minutos después, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No, supongo que me nacerá algo al verla —le respondió su sobrina sin querer darle mucha importancia.

—Te noto enojada.

Tori no contestó.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres verla?

Esta vez suspiró. La respuesta era sí, pero en realidad, ¿qué le iba a decir?

—¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba aquí? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Estaba bien si no quería verme, pero todo este tiempo, lo único en lo que yo he pensado, es cuánto quiero volver a los Estados Unidos, verla, hablarle, pedirle disculpas por haberla lastimado y… dejarla ir. ¿Por qué…, por qué ahora?

—No lo sé —se sinceró la mujer—. Quizá… tenía miedo.

—¿De qué?

—Acabas de decir que la heriste. Tal vez, de que vuelva a suceder.

—No lo volvería a hacer.

—Ella no lo sabe. Para Jade, tomar este paso, acercarse, es volver a ser vulnerable con alguien quien ya la rechazó una vez. No es fácil —asumió la tía—. Dale una oportunidad.

—¿Tan bien te cayó cuando fue a verte?

—Hmm —sonrió la mujer—, digamos que me recuerda mucho a alguien.

—¿A alguien que ahora me lleva a verla?

—Sí, a ese alguien —respondió la tía con una corta risa—. Sé que estás dolida, pero no te dejes llevar por ese sentimiento. Es pasajero, créeme.

—Lo sé, es solo que… hubiese querido saber.

—Estoy segura de que no lo hizo con intensión de lastimarte. Se notaba muy sincera cuando habló de cuánto te… aprecia, de cuán importante eres para ella.

"¿Aprecia o ama?", pensó Tori. ¿Había dicho esas palabras?

«La amo».

—Ya estamos aquí.

La menor miró a su derecha y vio el tumulto de gente que esperaba por entrar al ascensor de la inmensa estructura.

—Son las ocho en punto, amor. Ten —le dijo su tía extendiéndole el pase directo a la plataforma superior.

Tori lo tomó en sus manos y se quedó admirándolo como si fuese la pintura más compleja que debía analizar con toda su atención. No le despegaba los ojos de encima, sin moverse un centímetro.

—¿Prefieres que suba yo y le diga que baje?

—¡No! —respondió de inmediato, reaccionando asustada. Maggie no lo había dicho en serio, pero la idea de que su encuentro sucediera más rápido que tarde la puso más nerviosa—. Yo… necesito unos minutos.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Jade temblaba congelada por el aire que, no necesariamente estaba frío, pero al no llevar nada más encima que ese vestido que había tomado prestado, la brisa le afectaba bastante.

—No va a venir.

—Que sí —le respondió su amiga cansada de escuchar la misma cantaleta por horas—. ¿No te llamó Delphine a decir que ya estaba en camino?

—¡Sí, pero pudo cambiar de opinión e irse a casa! —respondió la gótica ofuscada—. Y no me refiero a su departamento en París o a la casa de su maestra, me refiero a California, Los Ángeles, su antigua habitación, allí.

—Estás exagerando. Son los nervios, nada más.

—¡Estoy…! —se interrumpió antes de admitir que lo que la francesa había dicho era verdad—. Dime, ¿qué hago si no viene? ¿Me voy al departamento, miro al techo, lloro y qué?, ¿sigo mi vida?

—Va a venir —volvió a corroborar su amiga. Ella sentía que era así—, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Bueno, digamos que por un instante tienes razón y no lo hace, Aunque sí va a venir —afirmó para que quede claro que ella pensaba que sí lo haría—, pero si no lo hace o las cosas no salen como tú las planteas, si de alguna forma Tori te rechaza…

—Ay, ya cállate, ¿sí? Me estás deprimiendo.

—Yo no quería decirte que la posibilidad existe, porque creo que ella no se negaría a verte…

—¡Pero, pero, pero, ¿no?! Siempre hay un pero y sí, voy a tener que volver a pararme, como cuando se fue y me dejó en mi cama, desnuda,¡llorado como un bebé!

—Lamento haberlo hecho —dijo la latina a sus espaldas, dejándola aún más helada. Las había escuchado, quién sabe desde cuando—. Lamento haber dicho lo que dije esa noche, hacerte creer que…

Jade giró y la vio allí, parada apenas a un metro de distancia, con el viento levantando su cabello hacia un lado, con sus ojos brillando por las luces de la estructura metálica.

—Yo… las dejo solas —dijo Emille y se encaminó hacia el ascensor—. Mañana puedes matarme, Tori. Por cierto, te ves linda.

La latina no supo qué más hacer que sonreírle. No sentía enojo con ella, aunque sí se preguntaba por qué nunca le dijo nada. Aunque sabiendo lo que es tener una amistad con Jade —por detalles que Cat le había contado—, no debía ser fácil estar en medio de ambas.

—Emille tiene razón —mencionó Jade dejando el aire salir de sus pulmones con la voz cortada. Se limpió la garganta y continuó—: Te ves linda.

Tori no le contestó el piropo. Y sí, tal como lo había imaginado, sintió enojo al verla. Tanto tiempo perdido, tantas lágrimas regadas, tanta energía derrochada en su idea de volver a su país, cuando Jade había estado a esos cortos tres pasos por meses.

—Estás molesta conmigo —asumió la gótica.

Tori siguió mirándola. Sus cejas se habían fruncido un poco, sus labios se apretaron antes de decir algo que pudiera mandar la noche al diablo y esperó. Esperó a que, poco a poco, esa chica que tenía en frente, tan distinta a la que dejó esa vez, tan pulcra, tan elegante, tan «no ella», se ganara su paz interior.

Jade aguardó hasta que eso sucediera. Claro, no sin antes explotar por dentro varias veces con secuencias de diálogos que solo ocurrían en su mente.

« _Preferiría nunca haber sabido que estabas aquí_ », fueron las últimas palabras que la _Tori imaginaria_ le dijo. Jade cerró sus ojos, con un dolor tan grande en su pecho, casi como si el momento y esa charla que terminaba tan mal hubiese sucedido y respiró con dificultad.

—Gracias por venir —le dijo subiendo la mirada por un momento. Le sonrió con tanta pena y volvió a cerrar sus ojos—. Pudiste negarte, pero gracias por dejarme verte.

Entonces, sin esperarlo, Tori vio una lágrima caer de su ojo. Una sola, porque el resto fueron detenidas por las palmas de sus manos antes de girar dándole la espalda.

Jade trató de tranquilizarse, respirando con una secuencia constante, intentando asumir el momento y hacerse fuerte. No sabía de donde, pero no podía permitirse ser tan frágil. No estaba lista para el encuentro, realmente no lo estaba. Sentía que necesitaba desaparecer, irse, olvidarse de todo. Levantarse y seguir su vida, después de otro rechazo, era un pensamiento demasiado pesado y no quería hacerlo. Ni siquiera intentarlo.

—La vista desde aquí… es increíble —mencionó la latina volteando a su alrededor—. Me pregunto cómo se verá en la mañana… o con la torre vacía. ¿Lo imaginas? Debe ser hermoso.

Jade también miró al horizonte, aún sin voltear. De hecho, la cuidad se veía mágica en la noche con las luces brillando intermitentemente a lo lejos, iluminando el cielo. Ese mismo con el que ambas soñaron juntas.

—Sí, estoy molesta —dijo Tori, volviendo al tema—. Me hubiese gustado saber…, así no quisieras verme. Habría respetado tu decisión.

Ninguna de esas palabras se parecía a lo que su mente había inventado hace unos segundos. La Tori de su cabeza era dura, hasta algo cruel. Lo que jamás sería la verdadera chica de la que se había enamorado.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Jade giró, asegurándose antes de no tener huellas de sus lágrimas en el rostro.

—No sabía si querías verme.

—¿Por qué no?

—Fuiste muy clara en Los Ángeles, cuando dijiste que no íbamos por el mismo camino, que nunca lo haríamos. Yo… no quería que después de todo, me dijeras que era absurdo que me haya mudado aquí.

—Cometí un error —aceptó la latina—, pensé que así sería mejor. Que tú te enamorarías de alguien que quisiera lo mismo que tú y quizá yo también. Que te guardaría en mi corazón, pero podría seguir, ambas lo haríamos. Pensé…

—¿Que lo nuestro era de ese segundo?

—Ya no me importa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Jade, sin entender.

—Ya no me importa si firmamos un papel o sí… Bueno, si me importa si… —volvió a interrumpirse, porque todavía no regresaban a ser pareja, pero ella ya se estaba saltando al final de sus vidas juntas—. Supongo que ya no me importa pensar en eso. No ahora y, si el momento llega, pues, no me importaría si no… si no compartimos… eso.

A la latina se le dificultaba ser tan directa con el tema que las separó y era evidente que lo tenía muy presente. Sin embargo, no hacía falta que Tori le confesara que aún quería lo que dijo aquella vez, una relación estable y sin un final anunciado. Jade sabía que era así.

—Tal vez a la que le importa ahora es a mí —le dijo, dejándola fría.

Tori repitió esas palabras en su mente varias veces. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Que significaban? ¿Tal cuál habían sonado, o guardaban un mensaje escondido y misterioso?

—Tori, yo… —Jade suspiró, pensando si era el momento indicado para tal confesión o debía esperar a establecer algo más concreto entre ellas.

—Tu cabello es muy claro.

Jade se descolocó con esa observación. Había salido de la nada para romper ese silencio lleno de sus dudas y su seriedad.

—Es mi color natural.

—Te ves más blanca con el cabello negro —le sonrió.

El enojo que sentía comenzaba a desvanecerse y es que cómo podría estar enfadada con una Jade que había cuidado tanto detalle de su encuentro que se había vestido de punto en blanco solo para verla. Y entonces se percató de un pequeño detalle que rodeaba su cuello. El collar con el dije de letra T.

Tori quiso preguntar qué había sucedido con el dije de trébol, pero se contuvo. Si la charla salía bien, ya habría tiempo para eso, como su tía le había dicho varias veces en el auto.

—Estás más alta —le mencionó acercándose unos centímetros.

Jade, todavía sin entender el por qué del cambio de conversación a una tan superficial.

—Es porque lo soy.

—Ja —se burló la latina de buena forma, dando un mínimo paso hacia adelante—. Siempre he sido la más alta de las dos.

—Claro, pitufo.

Tori rió, rió por varios segundos mirando la sonrisa de su contraparte marcarse en sus labios.

—Es por los tacos de veinte centímetros que llevas puesta.

—No exageres, son apenas cinco.

—Diez cuando menos.

—No… —Jade planeaba seguir la discusión, mas, de un momento a otro notó su cercanía—. Solo son cinco.

—Te ves muy linda, Jade. Muy, muy linda.

El comentario las regresó al inicio de su encuentro. Ahora a nada más un corto espacio la una de la otra, pero de vuelta a los temas pendientes.

—Oí que… piensas volver a casa.

—A Los Ángeles, sí. Después a Nueva York —respondió Tori confirmándolo.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —le preguntó Jade con un susurro, esperando que la respuesta positiva doliera un poco menos.

Tori no contestó de inmediato. Sus ojos color café reflejaban todo el miedo de la chica que tenía enfrente y el esfuerzo que hacía para no quebrarse allí mismo. Se acercó unos centímetros más, examinándola con cuidado, sintiendo cada vez más cerca su nerviosismo, su aliento ansioso y reprimido, su tibieza, su aroma.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —le preguntó de la misma manera, casi rozando sus labios.

Jade tenía temor de tocarlos y, sin contestarle, asintió ligeramente antes de sentir la orilla inferior de su boca abrirse para atraparlos en un tierno beso.

Tori, entendió. Era un: « _Sí, quédate. Por favor, quédate conmigo_ ». El beso continuó, así, con sus labios apenas tocándose, con sus pulmones casi colapsando por aguantar la respiración hasta que tuvo que separarse por unos segundos.

—Me quedaré igual, siempre… —respondió abrazándola con suavidad por su cintura. Su mejilla reposando sobre el hombro desnudo de la gótica quién por fin exhaló con alivio—. Me quedo contigo.

Jade la acogió en sus brazos. Ambas sin percatarse de las decenas de visitantes que las observaban con ternura a su alrededor.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Tori sintiendo su piel de gallina.

—Eso no importa ahora.

—Claro que sí importa —le dijo la latina haciéndose para atrás y, quitándose su chaqueta de cuero, se la colocó sobre los hombros—. ¿Mejor?

Por primera vez, Tori apareció en sus ojos con todo su look.

—¿Viniste directo del taller?

—Aj, sabía que debía ir a cambiarme de atuendo.

—¡No, no! —negó Jade—. Te ves hermosa así.

Cuánto había extrañado esa amplia sonrisa y cómo sus cachetes ya morenos tomaban un color rojizo por la pena que sentía al ser elogiada.

—Y bueno, creo que el tour se acaba en unos minutos, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió Jade, revisando su reloj—. Pero espera… —le dijo llamando su atención. Tori volvió a dar unos pasos hacia ella y esperó—, hay algo que quisiera darte justo aquí.

La morena frunció el ceño al verla alcanzar una diminuta cartera que colgaba de su hombro y sacar una pequeña caja de madera.

—Esto es tuyo. —Le mostró, sin entregársela—. Dejó de ser mío hace mucho y…

Entonces la abrió, dejándola ver el anillo de oro blanco que había mandado a hacer con el dije de trébol. El brillo del metal junto con esas gemas que el joyero había remplazado con esmeraldas, la dejó muda. Era el dije, pero se había convertido en una pieza que le quitó el aliento.

—Yo sé que tienes sueños con tu vida, no solo con el arte, sino con tu pareja… conmigo… Espero… —dudó por un breve momento. La latina no levantaba su vista de la joya, la admiraba con toda su atención, sin saber qué decir—. Es… una promesa, es mi compromiso contigo.

—Jade —exhaló sin dejarse escuchar.

—Quiero ir contigo por ese camino. Iré de aquí al Polo Sur en estos incómodos tacones si así lo quieres. Yo…

— _Elle lui demande de l'épouser?_ —se escuchó a una mujer emocionada alrededor preguntar si le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

—Ahm… —dijo Jade sin saber en qué se había metido.

—No —rió Tori y subió la mirada finalmente a la chica que parecía haber entrado en pánico—. No matrimonio, pero es una promesa. Una que significa mucho para mí —le sonrió.

La pálida chica fue recobrando el color, sonriéndole también.

—¿Te lo pongo?

La morena asintió extendiéndole la mano izquierda. Pronto la Torre Eiffel entera aplaudía a la pareja que tuvo que complacerlos con un corto beso antes de salir apuradas por el elevador.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Tori—. Yo no tengo auto y mi tía se fue hace un rato.

—Yo tampoco tengo auto, pero que tal un paseo en carruaje —le dijo señalando a un hermoso caballo blanco y un hombre que las esperaba.

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó la chica que comenzó a pellizcarse el brazo.

—No, pero al parecer tú sí.

—Esto es un sueño.

—No lo es.

—Sí que lo es.

—No, solo quería darte eso que no he podido darte durante todo este tiempo. El romance, los detalles… todo.

Tori no tardó en jalarla de la mano y llevarla hasta la carroza donde el conductor las dejó pasar sacándose el sombrero.

—¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde?

—A donde tú quieras, Tor. Siempre.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ay, cuanto melo. Pero ya hacía falta ¿o no?

la canción de hoy se llama _**Hold Your Breath**_ de **_Chase Atlantic_. ** Como siempre, pueden entrar a la lista entera de canciones del fic en youtube, buscando el enñace en mi perfil de fanfiction.

Bueno, se supone que este sería el final. Sin embargo, como ya había dicho antes, yo tengo pensadas varias escenas que pasan después y me gustaría seguir publicando capítulos cuando vayan surgiendo y los vea terminados y listos. Así que la decisión es seguir escribiendo más capítulos en esta misma historia, pero sin un tiempo definido para su publicación. Y no voy a mentir, al menos tengo cinco escenas pensadas a futuro.

igual y escucho sugerencias. Si prefieren que cierre este fic aquí y cree uno nuevo solo para esos oneshots, podría entrar en discusión.

Ahora, quiero agradecerles a todos, todos, todos los que han leído y comentado durante todos estos capítulos, porque su apoyo siempre ha sido una motivación muy grande y a veces me ha ayudado a superar malos ratos. Son unos lectores geniales y, sin ustedes, las historias simplemente morirían allí.

Gracias, miles de gracias a todos por su apoyo y constancia a pesar de el tiempo que ha tomado terminar el fic. A cada uno de ustedes, suerte siempre.

 **Marilinn** : Yo creo que Jade está siempre dispuesta a ser la mejor en toda ocasión, así que si debe ser lo más romántica y tierna del mundo, va a encontrar la forma de serlo, ¿no crees? Al menos, yo creo que la Jade que siempre me ha gustado es esa que veía en la serie, siempre buscando la excelencia, ser la más destacada y siempre mimar al novia (bueno eso no), pero siempre terminaba cediendo con él. En todo caso, quiero agradecerte siempre por tus palabras, tu ánimo y tu constancia con mi fic. Aunque he decepcionado mucho con la frecuencia de las actualizaciones, siempre estás ahí. Espero leernos en un futuro fic, o en las siguientes actualizaciones de este, como oneshots que iré subiendo. Suerte siempre, que tengas una lindísima noche y ¡gracias!

 **Scarlett94** : Tú eres una de esas personas que he torturado eternamente con el final y el reencuentro. Perdón por eso y espero que te haya gustado, sino, acepto toda queja. Creo que todos nos pondríamos un poco quisquillosos, asumiendo lo mínimo, aunque si esto fuese de la vida real, quizá el amor de nuestras vidas ni nos pela y está de vecino que ni saluda. Triste XD. Muchas gracias por todos los piropos, por las palabra y la espera. Te deseo un lindo día y que tengas mucha suerte en todo lo que te propongas. ¡Gracias!

 **Driwling** : ¡Oh! Si mal no recuerdo, este iba a ser tu último fic. :( Bueno, debo decir que odio las despedidas, siempre se me hacen difíciles, pero espero que si algún rato tienes tiempo y estás sin nada que hacer aparezcas por ahí. Yo seguiré publicando y pues, siempre serás bienvenida con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias por cada una de tus palabras y tu apoyo, siempre constante a pesar de mis interrupciones. Te deseo siempre lo mejor y espero que tengas una linda noche, semana, año y pues… vida. Mucha suerte y gracias, siempre.

 **VBJTDEPT** : Hola y muchas gracias por volver. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, quería que el capítulo quedara muy lindo, porque me encantan los finales felices y este tenía que terminar así, muuuy meloso, empalagoso, romántico, trillado, así. Espero te haya gustado, sino tendré que pagar con más y más capítulos XD: Suerte y un excelente día para ti. ¡Gracias!

 **Elizabeth von Lahnstein** : Eso, final en abonos, eso mismo es lo que he hecho XD. Gracias por las palabras y por hacerme reír, reflexionar y motivarme con ellas. Aquí me quedo para leer si te gustó o no el capítulo. De todas formas espero que estés pendiente al siguiente, que es un extra que necesita existir. Prometo no demorarme tanto, de verdad. Suerte en todo y espero que tengas un lindo día. ¡Gracias!

 **Marolch** : Eso es verdad, el amor te quita el tiempo, la razón y la memoria. Gracias por tus ánimos y tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado el final, pero sino, cualquier cosa, aquí te estaré leyendo. Pronto volveré con un fic nuevo y claro, los oneshots de esta misma historia. gracias por leer y espero que tengas una linda noche. Suerte siempre.

 **Kuroneko** : Yo a veces si he querido pegar a la gente de cachetadas cuando se alteran. La verdad es que he alzado la voz y me he quedado sin voz en algunas ocasiones porque es desesperante cuando entras en esa crisis de nervios y ansiedad. Ja ja ja, perdón por el no-reencuentro. Espero que este que si ya por fin fue, te haya gustado y sino, pues puedes criticármelo todo lo que quieras. Estaré gustosa de leerte. Gracias por todas las indirectas motivacionales, espero no haberme tardado tanto. Espero que el final no haya sido demasiado trillado, aunque bueno. Qué final romantiquísimo no lo es, perooo. Igual. Sí, la canción es de Brandi Carlile y sí, creo que algunas han salido en Grey's Anatomy, aunque yo la conocí, no me acuerdo por donde por el internet. Seguramente en esos videos de Youtube que pasan solitos cuando se termina el que estaba s viendo. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, siempre. Por todas las palabras, cada una de ellas y por siempre animarme y hacerme reír. Espero de todo corazón que nos volvamos a leer y que tengas suerte en tus estudios. te deseo una linda noche y que tengas mucha suerte. ¡Gracias!

 **Someone** : Te he desvelado XD. Pues espero que haya valido la pena. De verdad, gracias por esos reviews que iban animándome mientras seguía y seguía escribiendo. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Muchas suerte y espero que tengas una linda noche. Dulces sueños.

 **Aleja** : Muchas gracias por el apoyo, sobretodo por esos ánimos que me mandas. Gracias mil. Espero que te haya gustado y que los que vengan los puedas leer también y te gusten. Mucha suerte en todo lo que te propongas y que tengas un lindísima noche.

 **Camren30** : Hey, gracias. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado y espero que te haya gustado este también. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tu apoyo. te deseo lo mejor, que tengas un lindo día y mucha suerte, siempre.

 **daniela petiton** : Hola y muchas gracias por tus reviews. Veo que estás casi por la mitad de la historia. Espero que te esté gustando y si tienes cualquier comentario, aquí estaré para leerte. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que tengas una linda noche. Mucha suerte.

 **ale34** : Perdón, esta vez también me tardé, pero la justificación es que estaba trabajando en ese encuentro. Si supieras la cantidad de veces que cambié escenas, pero finalmente cuadró todo. Gracias por las palabras y el apoyo. Suerte y que tengas una linda noche.

 **erivip7** : Hola, hola. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Yo quiero agradecer tu constancia y apoyo siempre con tus palabras. Ha sido muy importante para mí. Gracias por todo. Espero encontrarte por ahí cuando publique los siguientes capítulos o un nuevo fic que ya está en proceso. Mucha suerte siempre y que tengas una linda semana. ¡Gracias!

 **Rustjacque** : Hey, muchas gracias por todos tus reviews seguidos. Me alegra que te hayas puesto al día justo cuando publico este capítulo. Ojalá te guste. De hecho, la tía de Tori no ha vivido desde que tenía esa edad en su país, sino en Francia. Se fue muy joven y sin confesar nada, aunque al parecer, los padres a veces saben más que uno mismo. Así que sí, siempre estuvo en ese closet para protegerse del rechazo, además que con amigos tan homofóbicos se sentía fuera de lugar. Yo también juego LOL, así que sé de lo que hablas, aunque para mí la tía de Tori no es tan LeBlanc, se me hace muy fría. Pero en todo caso, chevere que tu también lo juegues. Y bueno, todos los paisajes los visualicé viendo horas de horas de fotos de París. Sería lindo un día ir allá y qué mejor, con el amor de tu vida. Bueno, gracias por todo, siempre, por el apoyo en cada fic y por todas tus bromas y palabras. Suerte siempre y una buena noche.

A todos los que leen hasta este punto, una vez más, gracias por todo el apoyo. Yo tengo presentes a todos gracias a fanfiction que me cuenta cuantos me siguen y de donde son. Gracias a los que escriben, gracias a los que me han criticado, gracias a los que me halagan, a todos. Suerte y nos leemos pronto.

(Muy, muy pronto que el lemon no puede faltar, ¿o sí? :D )


End file.
